


The Chaos Family

by StarReads



Series: V3 Chat Fic Family [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: #NoSleepSquad2019, 20BiTeen, AMAMI GETS A NEW RELATIONSHIP, Acceptance, Aftermath of Torture, Also It's T due to potential TW's and Miu's potty mouth, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Bad Decisions, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Chatting & Messaging, Childhood Trauma, Confused K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Dungeons and Dragons Shenigans, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fourth Wall Breakage, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Gen, Humor, I love them too though, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, It's Kiibo and Ouma, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Izuru is the best human, Kaede is a little stressed rip, Kaito tries his best, Kirumi I mean, Kirumi Legally adopts Ouma, Kirumi is their mother, Kirumi needs a break, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Miu Iruma has insecurity issues, Miu is a bad child but we love her anyways, Multi, Nightmares, Nonbinary Kamukura Izuru, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Orphan Maki, Orphan Ouma, Panic Attacks, Parental Tojo Kirumi, She loves them, Shenanigans, Sporadic Updates, Tags will be updated, The 80th class are disasters, The Author Relates to Miu, They all love and support one another, They're All Chaotic Good, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This joke is made a lot, Trans Amami Rantaro, Trans Male Character, Violence, What day is it I forgot, Wow that is sad, the author tried, yay, yes this is a sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 173
Words: 120,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarReads/pseuds/StarReads
Summary: After the untimely demise of their last chat, Kaede decides to start a new one!It's just as disastrous as the last one but hey! At least they're all alive.For now, at least.(Just kidding guys please don't kill me)





	1. Chapter 1: A New Chat Is Born

**Author's Note:**

> The long awaited sequel! If you haven't read the first one, I'd suggest you do that. Otherwise you're gonna be really confused!
> 
> This was inspired by Izuruthemad's chatfic! I'd suggest you read that one as well, it's really good!

_**The Chaos Family** _

_**9:30 am** _

_**Akamatsu Kaede has added Iruma Miu and 14 others to the chatroom.** _

**Saihara Shuichi:** So this is the new groupchat then?

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Yep! New year, new groupchat!

**Ouma Kokichi:** WOOOHOOO! 2019 FOLKS

**Chabishira Tenko:** It's no longer 20GayTeen :(

**Yumeno Himiko:** aww man.

**Akamatsu Kaede:** TWENTY BI TEEN, YEAR OF THE BI'S FOLKS

**Momota Kaito:** WEEEEEEEEEE

**Harukawa Maki:** Please tell me no one made New Year's Resolutions. Cause I was sure we were skipping them this year

**K1-B0** : I didn't!

**Ouma Kokichi:** My New Year's Resolution ia to stop setting fires!

**Tojo Kirumi:** Valid.

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Less work for me. Hope you succeed!

**Amami Rantarou:** School starts in 6 days :(

**Yumeno Himiko:** NO

**Chabishira Tenko:** Shhhhhhhhh...

**Saihara Shuichi:** April is in uh, 4 months

**Hoshi Ryoma:** We're almost Second Years.

**Momota Kaito:** I'M NOT FUCKING READY

**Gokuhara Gonta:** Gonta is excited!

**Hoshi Ryoma** : This is why I love you man

**Iruma Miu:** Fuck wth am I gonna do with my furbies where will they stay over the summer/in between school years break because we legally can't stay here.

**Shirogane Tsmugi:** Hey guys, are we still meeting at Amami's beach house this summer?

**Amami Rantarou** : Yeah. My Dad was p chill about letting us use it as long as nOTHING EXPLODES _**COUGH COUGH OUMA COUGH COUGH**_

**Shinguji Korekiyo:** The art of the callout

**Yonaga Angie: DISRESPECT 101**

**Saihara Shuichi:** Oof

**K1-B0** : Everyone! Be nice :(

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Fuck that.

**Iruma Miu:** I've taught you so well

**Tojo Kirumi** : I swear

**Hoshi Ryoma:** This is fine

**Ouma Kokichi:** You can't say that unless the dorms are on fire Uncle!

**Hoshi Ryoma** : F U I do what I want 🖕🖕🖕

**Ouma Kokichi:** WAAAAAAH!!!!! SHUMAI, HOSHI IS BEING MEEEEAAAAAAAN

**Saihara Shuichi:** Kokichi,,,,,

**Shirogane Tsmugi:** Lol, Ouma are you and Maki gonna have trouble getting away from the Oprhanage this summer?

**Harukawa Maki:** What are you talking about?

**Shirogane Tsmugi:** Don't you two babysit for them?

**Momota Kaito:** Yeah, I thought you guys usually spent your summers there?

**Harukawa Maki:** I do. Ouma hasn't lived at the orphanage since 6th grade. We all thought he moved in with an aunt.

**Tojo Kirumi:** Pardon me if I'm wrong, but I believe that Ouma has no living relatives. As otherwise he probably wouldn't have ended up in the orphanage in the first place, correct?

**Yonaga Angie:** That's what Atua told me!

**Saihara Shuichi: Kokichi**

**Ouma Kokichi:** Yes?

**Saihara Shuichi** : _Where do you live?_

 

_**Ouma Kokichi has gone offline** _

 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** I,,,, you don't think he left the orphanage and became a street rat did he?

**Momota Kaito:** that doesn't make sense tho??? Why would he??

**Harukawa Maki:** Uh

**K1-B0** : What the living fuck did you do Maki.

**Harukawa Maki:** He might've left because of DICE

**Harukawa Maki:** The orphan mother didn't approve of Ouma hanging out with any of them, especially since a lot of them were street rats, ex druggies, people with a lot of issues, that sort of crowd.  Then one day he just didn't come back. We all assumed he got adopted because the orphan mother didn't seem worried.  

**Tojo Kirumi** : that will not do.

 

_**Tojo Kirumi is offline**_.

 

**Hoshi Ryoma:** Who's she calling?

**Iruma Miu:** The ghost busters.

**Momota Kaito** : WE HAVE A GHOST???

 

_**Momota Kaito is offline** _

 

**Chabishira Tenko** : stupid fucking degenerate male

**Yumeno Himiko:** Lol he's a scaredy cat. Ghosts are cool.

**Shinguji Korekiyo:** No, no they are not.

**Yonaga Angie:** Atua says his presence is always watching us! Even the ghosts!

  _**EVERYONE FUCKING LEFT THE CHATROOM AT ONCE BITCHES**_

**Yonaga Angie:** Rude :/

 

_**The Chaos Family** _   
_**1:02 pm** _

_**Amami Rantarou has removed admin rights from 11 people** _

 

**Tojo Kirumi:** Finally. I have admin rights as is my god given position.

**Hoshi Ryoma:** So the entire parent group + the uncles then?

**Amami Rantarou:** seemed fair enough.

**Shinguji Korekiyo:** So we finally get a say in nicknames then?

**Amami Rantarou;** Lol yeah

 

_**Shinguji Korekiyo has changed his name to Father** _

 

**Father:** If you must refer to me as Dad, at least use a formal tone. Otherwise it clashes with my aesthetic.

**Amami Rantarou** : K daddy.

 

_**Hoshi Ryoma has changed his nickname to UncleHoshi** _

 

**UncleHoshi:** Here to give kids food and also existential crisises.

 

_**Tojo Kirumi has changed her name to Mother** _

 

**Mother:** I suppose I shall as well.

 

_**Amami Rantarou has changed their name to CoolDad** _

 

**CoolDad:** _*agressive finger guns*_

**Father:** Delusional

 

_**Gokuhara Gonta has changed his name to UncleBug** _

 

**UncleBug** : :D

**UncleHoshi:** I Love He,,,

 

_**Mother has changed Chabishira Tenko's name to FightMe** _

 

**FightMe:** I am okay with this

 

_**Mother has changed Harukawa Maki's name to FightMe²** _

 

**FightMe²:** I resent this

 

_**Mother has changed Yonaga Angie's name to AngelHairPasta** _

 

**AngelHairPasta:** This is,,, acceptable.

**Father:** Her nickname game isn't bad.

 

_**UncleHoshi has changed Yumeno Himiko's name to FellowGremlin** _

 

**FellowGremlin:** I too, am satisfied

**FightMe:** She is the gremlin who goes "reeee" and steals your identity for Pintrest.

**FellowGremlin:** dndndndndbs what a lame gremlin

 

_**Father has changed Momota Kaito's name to MFSTARBOY** _

 

**MFSTARBOY:** I approve

**FightMe²:** Of course you do

 

_**CoolDad has changed Iruma Miu's name to Blocked** _

_**CoolDad has changed Akamatsu Kaede's name to Reported** _

 

**Reported:** I cannot bELIEVE

 

_**CoolDad has changed Shirogane Tsmugi's name to CosplayGF** _

 

**CosplayGF:** Hey babeeee

**AngelHairPasta:** ?

**CosplayGF:** <3

**CoolDad:** She begged me you know I can't deny her anything she's too much [like.my](http://like.my) sisters,,,

**Blocked:** Fuck, bribery was on the table

**CoolDad:** Not for you

**Blocked:** :(

 

_**Mother has changed Ouma Kokichi's name to SmallGaySon** _

_**Mother has changed Saihara Shuichi's name to SmallBiSon** _

_**Mother has changed K1-B0's name to SmallPanSon** _

 

**SmallGaySon:** I'm not crying you are

**FightMe²:** istg I ghostwrote that lol

**SmallBiSon:** Btw Kirumi I saw you signing papers in the office. What was that about?

**Mother;** Oh nothing. I got tickets to see that new movie if the rest of you want to come with?

**SmallPanSon:** We will!

**FightMe:** I CALL PAYING FOR CONCESSIONS

**Reported:** Damn, too late.

**UncleHoshi:** Tenko sliding in there with the steal folks 👏👏👏

**Mother:** :)

 

_**Mother and 15 others are offline** _   
  
  



	2. Chapter 2: Orphans, Ouma, and Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at titles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with a short and sweet chapter thats 99.9% fluff

 

_**The Chaos Family** _

_**6:30 am** _

**FightMe:** I'm fucking starving

 **FellowGremlin:** Make breakfast??

 **FightMe:** That's too much work tho

 **FellowGremlin:** ....ugh I'll go get you food.

 **FightMe:** <3

 **FellowGremlin:** Yeah yeah, I love you two.

 

_**FellowGremlin is offline** _

 

 **CosplayGF:** To this day, I still am majorily confused as to how she puts up with your shenanigans

 **FightMe:** I'm cute.

 **CosplayGF:** Fair.

 **AngelHairPasta:** Babe, can you make me a new cup of coffee?

 **CosplayGF:** Of course <3\. Dipped your paintbrush into it?

 **AngelHairPasta:** Aha

 **CosplayGF:** Dork

 **AngelHairPasta:** Thank you <3

 **CosplayGF:** <3

 **CoolDad:** Wow. Les-bIAN honest here, you're all just too cute.

 **FightMe:** Sleep with one eye open bitch

 

_**FightMe is offline.** _

 

 **CoolDad:** Worth it.

  
_**The Chaos Family** _   
_**9:30 am** _

**SmallGaySon:** Why are there adoption papers on my dresser Mom why do they have your name on them

 **Mother:** I pulled some strings

 

_**SmallGaySon is offline** _

 

 **SmallBiSon:** I look over my boyfriends crying shoulders to see that Mom somehow legally adopted him despite being underage.

 **Mother:** You guys do know I'm legally independent right? Also I worked for the Minister of Japan for like half a year so people listen to me.

 **Father:** I was unaware you were legally independent

 **Mother:** Ah, makes more sense. Yes, even though I still live my parents legally speaking I am an independent minor, seeing as I've lived away from them on my own paycheck for quite some time.

 **SmallPanSon:** "Why would she...I don't understand I'm really annoying why would she bother?" Ouma Kokichi 2019

 **SmallPanSon:** "I'm going to kill anyone who's ever made you feel less than amazing and important and I'm gonna love you until you love yourself you fuck" Saihara Shuichi, 2019

 **UncleHoshi:** Sounds about right. 

  
 **Mother:** 1\. Ouma is annoying sometimes but in an endearing way. 2. He's family and I'll be damned if I let him sleep on the streets.

 **Mother:** Also, tell Saihara I'm open to joining his murdering

 **FightMe²:** Seconded

 **Blocked:** Thirded.

 **SmallPanSon:** Will do :)

  
_**Welcome Incoming First Years** _   
_**4:34 pm** _

**BigBrotherIzu** : I think I might be high

 **CoolDad:** ??? Elaborate

 **BigBrotherIzu:** I just saw...I just saw Hinoka bite straight into a raw egg, shell and all

 **Reported:** I,,,,

 **QueenSpiderWeaver:** Okay first of all, shut up it's good food

 **CoolDad:** Do you also dry swallow pills?

 **Father:** What the hell is it with you and your gf being weird with raw eggs

 **QueenSpiderWeaver:** We're just friends!!!!

 **QueenPrankster:** YOU PUT A RAW EGG IN YOUR MOUTH _ONE TIME_

 **FlightDad:** AT LEAST DON'T EAT THE SHELL

 **QueenPrankster:** But I wanna cronch 

 

_**FlightDad has muted QueenPrankster for 1 hour. Reason: GDI Kid** _

 

 **FlowerChild:** This chat was a mistake.

 **TigerEye:** ^^^^^

 **MFSTARBOY:** Why are we all like this?

 **FightMe²:** Russian spies

 **Reported:** You're not supposed to talk about them!!!

 **UncleHoshi:** Yeah, you'll make Mr.FBI man jealous.

**Blocked:**

**Reported** :

 **UncleHoshi:** funk you

 **DDRQueen:** F U N K

 **BabyDoll:** Blocked

 **DollMaker:** Reported

 **Father:** Well, back to my sandwich making

 **SHSLGay:** Picnic, tomorrow, Wellington Park, don't be late.

 **QueenSpiderWeaver:** Will do. :) 

 **FilmQueen:** I'm still bringing food right?

 **SHSLGay:** If you wish to

 **FilmQueen:** K, gonna start cooking now.

 **AngelHairPasta:** I could cook something! 

 **SHSLGay:** Shit, is the entire 79th gonna come?

 **MFSTARBOY:** It's free food, ofc we're coming bro

 **SmallGaySon:** Also we love you all

 **CodeOverMen:** Ah, the joys of watching my soon to be classmates blue screen 

 **SHSLConcern:** where the hell are you hiding?

 **CodeOverMen:** Not telling!

 **ImTheMap:** Basement

 **CodeOverMen;** betrayed,,,

 **ImTheMap:** <3

 **CodeOverMen:** Ugh <3

 **FellowGremlin:** That is so damn pure

 **FightMe:** I love they,,,,

 **SmallPanSon:** Ah, to be young.

 **SmallBiSon:** We're only like a year older than them

 **SmallPanSon:** SHHHHHHHHH

 **FightMe²:** Ouma are you coming to babysit with me?

 **SmallGaySon:** Yeah. How's Mika doing?

 **FightMe²:** "I wanna tear out all my hair send help"

 **SmallGaySon:** Valid

 **SoraSnobBoy:** What does one say to someone whose attempting an impossibly dangerous stunt?

 **JewelsAndDeath:** Fuck, is it Azune again?

 **SoraSnobBoy:** Yes

 **JewelsAndDeath:** OMW

 **DrinkThePainAway:** Welp, time to end the chapter! 

 **CosplayGF:** The fourth wall is irreparably damaged at this point

 **DrinkThePainAway:** Yep.

_**Everyone is offline.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a great day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	3. Chapter 3: Picnics and Pets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters a mess
> 
> I have all my ocs drawn but I'm procrastinating putting them on Amino because it's hard and I'm shit at taking pictures lol. Still, I'll post links in the comments when I have them posted :p
> 
> Also formatting fucking hates me today

The Chaos Family  
8:28 am

CoolDad: Did I just fucking see a snake and an Owl cuddling on top of my pizza box

FightMe²: Why must I be awoken by this nonsense? Why?

CoolDad: Oof sorry, didn't know y'all were still asleep

SmallGaySon: You sure the snake wasn't killing the owl?

CoolDad: Yes. The owl was still moving and it could get away no problem. It was legit to watching over the sleeping snake.

Reported: THAT'S WHERE CORNELIUS WENT???

CoolDad: Oh right. Yeah, can you come grab him? He's holding my pozza hostage.

Reported: I'll be right there. @FellowGremlin come get Pidge

FellowGremlin: OMW right now.

Mother: Ouma, have you fed Panta today?

SmallGaySon: I'm omw to do that now. Had to wait for Shumai to wake up because last time I left while he was sleeping he woke up in a panic and when he couldn't find me it got worse.

SmallBiSon: Fuck nightmares.

CosplayGF: EYYYY, #VIVIDNIGHTMARESGANG

SmallBiSon: #VIVIDNIGHTMARESGANG

UncleHoshi: That is not something to be proud of 😦😦😦

FightMe²: Have you tried a dreamcatcher? I heard those help with nightmares.

Reported: Maki those are superstition :/

FellowGremlin: It's worth a try!

SmallGaySon: Hey mom?

Mother: Yes child?

UncleHoshi: Help this is pure error error not supposed to emotion until 12:00

Reported: My life is a fucking mess

SmallBiSon: Same!

SmallGaySon: Do you wanna come get lunch with me today? My treat.

Mother: That sounds wonderful Ouma. I'm driving though.

SmallGaySon: Fair.

SmallBiSon: I have just been informed by both of my lovely boyfriends that if my life is truely a mess I need to go with Ouma to see his therapist and honestly? Their concern is so cute I'm so lucky to have them

SmallPanSon: Brb the kitchens on fire again

Mother: God fucking damn it.

UncleHoshi: Mom, since you have to fufill as many requests as you physically can, I request that you let me handle it.

Mother: .....stupid loopholes.

UncleHoshi is offline

FightMe²: Why the hell is the kitchen aflame?

SmallGaySon: Probably Amami!

MFSTARBOY: Can confirm, he set the microwave on fire cooking pizza.

Father: Of course he did

Reported: Fuck this I'm going back to sleep

Mother: Good idea.

SmallGaySon: Night Kay-yay-day

Reported: 🖕🖕🖕

SmallGaySon: Heck you too

Reported is offline

The Chaos Family  
12:30 pm

AngelHairPasta: If my fish don't stop taking out their water filter I will let them drown in their own filth

FightMe: Odd flex but ok

CosplayGF: No, wrong moment dear.

Blocked: dndndndndnd your fish are as Chaotic Good as you are

AngelHairPasta: *Chaotic Neutral

Blocked: welp

Reported: Guys the picnic is at 3 right?

CosplayGF: Yep. Mom and Dad say to be downstairs by 2 if you want a ride there.

AngelHairPasta: See you guys then?

Reported: Yep.

Blocked is offline

The Chaos Family  
8:23 pm

SmallGaySon: I have about 200 more pictures than I did at 3 pm

Mother: They're all so tiny,,,,

Father: Except for Izuru. That boy could snap all of us in half like toothpicks.

SmallGaySon: He could. Still, he's a sweetheart.

Mother: Also Alex is Chaos Incarnate

SmallGaySon: Alex fucking pushed Sora into the duck pond 13 times.

Father: I thought Sora was gonna kill him.

Mother: They all just really hate Sora apparently.

SmallGaySon: It's a love/hate relationship lol

Mother: Bianca threatened to stab him with Ogawa's scissors like, 12 times.

SmallGaySon: Sibling rivalry!

Father: Also, can we all agree that Mizuki and Tohru are probably dating

Mother: It's highly likely

SmallGaySon: Also, Saito has a crush on Azune have you seen him he makes it so obvious.

Father: The only relationship more obvious is Ruto having a thing for Izuru.

Mother: FINALLY I THOUGHT I WAS SEEING THINGS!!!

CoolDad: Hey guys, do you think Kanna is trying to date Reo or....

Father: I actually didn't notice that

SmallGaySon: I'm gonna play matchmaker

Father: Oh God not again

Mother: Son

SmallGaySon: Yes?

Mother: Just try not to die on me

SmallGaySon: Affirmative!

Father: The fact that Kirumi actually adopted him is mindblowing.

SmallGaySon: ^^^^^

SmallPanSon: Babe you were supposed to be sleeping.

SmallGaySon: Shit I've been caught

SmallPanSon: Please Kokichi I already have one insomniac boyfriend I don't need another.

SmallGaySon: I'll go to bed now. Night everyone!

Mother; Night Ouma

SmallGaySon: :)

SmallGaySon is offline  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a great day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	4. Chapter 4: SlipNSlides, Jello Guns, And Basic Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother: I can promise it wasn't Ouma, seeing as he's passed out on the common room floor
> 
> MFSTARBOY: Is he okay??
> 
> Mother: Yes, I suppose he's just tired. I'm sure Saihara and/or Kiibo will come collect him soon.
> 
> SmallPanSon: Ah, so that's where he went? I was beginning to worry he wasn't returning lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We stan 1 mother in this house
> 
> Also, Angie is finally gonna get her revenge.

_**The Chaos Family** _   
_**9:30 am** _

**MFSTARBOY** : _I awaken to noises outside my window. This bothers me, as I desire sleep._

 **MFSTARBOY:** I peak outside my window. Light temporarily blinds me. When my senses return, I see that the entire front lawn of the school has been turned into a slip and slide

 **MFSTARBOY:** I ask myself. "What the fuck"

 **Mother:** Good morning Momota.

 **MFSTARBOY:** Who turned the front lawn into a slip and slide.

 **Mother:** I can promise it wasn't Ouma, seeing as he's passed out on the common room floor

 **MFSTARBOY:** Is he okay??

 **Mother:** Yes, I suppose he's just tired. I'm sure Saihara and/or Kiibo will come collect him soon.

 **SmallPanSon:** Ah, so that's where he went? I was beginning to worry he wasn't returning lol.

 **SmallPanSon:** Also, the slip and slide is Miu

 **Mother:** Of course it is. I assume Kaede is aware?

 **SmallPanSon:** She's out there too.

 **Mother:** Well, as long as they're safe.

 **MFSTARBOY:** i'm going back to bed.

 **Mother:** Ok. Sweet dreams.

 **MFSTARBOY:** Ty

 

_**MFSTARBOY is offline** _

_**The Chaos Family** _   
_**12:26 pm** _

**FightMe:** Hypothetically speaking, if someone ate an entire package of packing peanuts, would they have to go to the hospital?

 **UncleHoshi:** Yes. Are you asking this because **someone** ate an entire package of packing peanuts?

**FightMe:**

**CosplayGF:** GDI I told Himiko those weren't edible.

 **AngelHairPasta:** I'll go grab my keys,,,,

 **UncleHoshi:** Gosh freaking darn it.

 **CosplayGF:** Hopefully she doesn't fucking die

 **FightMe:** I told her not too ;-;

 **CoolDad:** One day of peace and quiet. One day...

 **Father:** Says the kettle to the pot

 **CoolDad:** 😑😑😑😑😑

 **UncleBug:** Will Yumeno-chan be okay?

 **FellowGremlin:** My stomach hurts...

 **AngelHairPasta:** STOP EATING RANDOM SHIT THEN

 **CosplayGF:** It's the Play-Doh incident all over again.

 **AngelHairPasta:** "IT SAID DOUGH ON THE PACKAGE" 

 

_**UncleHoshi is offline** _

 

 **Father:** I'm going back to my research.

 **CoolDad:** Shall I join you?

 **Father:** If you wish too.

 **CoolDad:** Be right there <3

 

_**CoolDad is offline** _

_**The Chaos Family** _   
_**2:18 pm** _

 

 **SmallBiSon:** WHY THE HELL AM I COVERED IN JELLO

 **SmallBiSon:** Miu your days are numbered

 **Blocked:** So, are we numbering them by twos? Tens? 100s?

 **SmallBiSon:** P E R I S H

 **Reported:** Dndndndn so you got the jello gun to work?

 **Blocked:** Yep :p

 **SmallGaySon:** I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU GUYS TESTED THE JELLO GUN WITHOUT ME

 **Blocked:** You were asleep!

 **SmallGaySon:** ur a whore Miu.

 **Blocked:** Whatever shota twink

 **SmallGaySon:** Take that back!

 **Blocked:** NEVER

 **FightMe²:** Miu, Jello gun away. Now

 **Blocked:** Awww. But Maki!

 **FightMe²:** No buts. We are stressed enough already without your idiocy.

 **Blocked:** Fineee

 **SmallBiSon:** At least now I can relax.

 **Reported:** Hnnnngh....about that...

 **SmallBiSon:** oh fuck my life

 **SmallPanSon:** *pat pat*

 **Reported:** We have a rep meeting with Monocunt today...

 **SmallBiSon:** Shoot. I forgot that was today.

 **SmallGaySon:** I can come with?

 **SmallBiSon:** No Kokichi, it's fine. I'm just gonna have to put up with him for like, an hour or two.

 **Reported:** This better not be something stupid or I swear I will hurt him.

 **Blocked:** Please don't, you'll be suspended.

 **Reported:** Fineeeee

 **Mother:** Miu being responsible? How the tables have turned.

 **CoolDad:** Good one! Interweb high five!

 **Mother:** *smack*

 **Father:** We've corrupted her.

 **SmallBiSon:** At least Gonta's safe.

 **UncleBug:** :D

 **Blocked:** Hey Gonta?

 

_**Mother has muted Blocked for 4 hours. Reason: No polluting the only innocent one, thanks.** _

 

 **UncleHoshi:** Nice save.

 **Mother:** Thank you :)

 **Reported:** smh now she's pouting.

 **SmallGaySon:** what was she expecting?

 **Reported:** "I have no clue"- Miu

 **FightMe²:** This day can't possibly get any worse.

 **Father:** And now it's gonna get worse, thanks.

 **FightMe²:** What could possibly go wrong?

  
_**ItsaLuckyGay** _   
_**5:40 pm** _

**UnamusedAce:** It got worse

 **LesbianQueen:** Who thought it'd be a good idea to paint crude images of Monocunt on all the outdoor surfaces?

 **AtuasHelper:** Atua demanded justice for the slight involving the Hopes Peak Academy Festival and Cancelling Angie's showcase!

 **KingHug:** Angie, I'm so prouf of you.

 **UnamusedAce:** 😡

 **KingHug;** I mean I'm very disappointed in your behavior young lady!

 **LesbianQueen:** Maki, controlling Ouma since 2001

 **UnamusedAce:** *The Beginning Of Time

 **KingHug:** Anyways, your girlfriend passed out in shock. Once Monocunt's done chewing you out, care to take her? Kiibo can't carry her around forever you know.

 **AtuasHelper:** I shall collect her soon! Lemme just avoid being expelled first.

 **LesbianQueen:** My fellow lesbians are all Chaotic Neutral. All of them.

 **KingHug:** r/ChaoticNeutralBis

 **LesbianQueen:** r/SubsIFellFor

 **UnamusedAce:** Mom's gonna burst a blood vessel one of these days.

 **KingHug:** Brb, gonna go guve her a hug.

 **LesbianQueen:** kinghugstrikesagain.jpg

 **UnamusedAce;** SHSL Emotional Support Hugger?

 **LesbianQueen:** Screenshotted.

 

_**UnamusedAce is offline** _

 

 **LesbianQueen:** The ice queen is secretly the fluff queen

 

_**LesbianQueen is offline** _

_**The Chaos Family** _

_**11:24 pm** _

_**CodeOverMen has changed SHSLGay's name to Trollex** _

**Trollex:** Why me?

 **CodeOverMen:** Because fuck you thats why

 **Trollex:** sigh smh

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Trollex joke is my twins fault blame them ;P
> 
> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a great day <3.
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	5. /////

!Taking a break day! 

> Hopefully you guys have a good day! Remember to take care of yourselves and stay safe <3


	6. Chapter 6: Baking, Burnt Tongues, And Improper Microwave Usage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALT Title: Himiko is a nasty 
> 
>  
> 
> Formatting: Broke
> 
> My procrastination: woke

  
The Chaos Family  
6:30 am

Father: How does one treat a burnt tongue?

Mother: Just a little milk. It should help with the initial pain

Father: Thank you.

Mother: Who burnt their tongue?

Father: Ouma was attempting to taste teste something he was making and now he's sadly sitting there with a burn tongue

Mother: SMH that boy,,,

FightMe: Still weird that that lying gremlin is so sweet like???? Explaineth.

SmallGaySon: It's cause I was hit with a spell by a big scary warlock!

FellowGremlin: Really??? That's so cool!

FellowGremlin: Which one? Grindiwald? I bet it was Grindiwald

SmallGaySon: That was a lie! I'm just a normal human being with normal human complexities you dinguses.

FellowGremlin: Ah man....

FightMe: Oof nood

FellowGremlin: "nood"?

SmallGaySon: "nood"

FightMe: You make oNE TYPO

CoolDad has changed FightMe's name to Nood-le

Nood-le: I resent this

Mother; pffft...

CoolDad: HOLY FUCK GUYS SHE'S LAUGHING I MADE HER LAUGH

CoolDad: BEST JOKE I'VE EVER MADE

CoolDad: I can hear her, a Mother's laughter is like a shot of energy drink

UncleBug; Why is the fridge covered in Maple Syrup?

Father: Sorry, bottle exploded while I was making pancakes.

Blocked: Fuck I must've left the joke bottle out there.

CoolDad: Miu!

Blocked: :)

UncleBug: Gonta will go get a rag!

Mother: Do you require assistance?

Father: No, I can handle it.

Mother: Okay. Then I shall work on the laundry.

MFSTARBOY: Mom I'm already doing that. Can you go check on Maki. She said she'd be back by now :/

Mother: Where did she go?

MFSTARBOY: Out to the roof for some sunshine.

MFSTARBOY: She's really out of it today. She had to take medicine for her legs cause they hurt really bad, and the medicine makes her super loopy and basically kind of uh, not herself?

FellowGremlin: Why do her legs hurt?

MFSTARBOY: Part of her knee joints are a little worn down so she has to be careful using them.

FellowGremlin: That blows. Hope she feels better soon!

MFSTARBOY: Me too man, me too.

  
The Chaos Family  
12:30 pm

CosplayGF: @SmallBiSon Uh, I need your help

SmallBiSon; Sure Tsmugi, what's up?

CosplayGF: Angie's stuck in the rafters again

SmallBiSon: Fuck. I'll get the keycard so we can get the ladder.

FightMe²: Why do you need the keycard to get the ladder?

SmallBiSon: After Angie's little stunt Monukuma locked up the ladder so we couldn't use it for shit like that

Blocked: Jokes on him. Kaede's just been using Gonta lol

Reported: When one stands on his shoulders, they can see the world.

UncleHoshi: Please stop using my boyfriend for your fraudlent schemes.

Reported: stop using the kitchen's microwave for fish then

SmallPanSon: That was you??? Ouma went in and threw up!!!

UncleHoshi: Can a guy not microwave his fish in peace???

CoolDad: PLEASE DO NOT MICROWAVE FISH IN THE COMMUNITY MICROWAVE, THANK YOU

FightMe²: Istg Hoshi that shit is gross

UncleHoshi: Oh shut up, I know you're the person burning popcorn and then not at least cleaning the microwave.

FightMe²: Actually, that's Kaito

MFSTARBOY: B A B E

FightMe²: Look, I love you but that's a crime

FellowGremlin: Ouma where's my hat?

SmallGaySon: Hat? What hat?

FellowGremlin: Don't play dumb I know you took my hat!

SmallGaySon: I did no such thing!!!

Mother: Child I am literally watching you make pudding in her hat

SmallGaySon: mOM

FellowGremlin: WHY IS IT ALWAYS PUDDING IN MY FUCKING HAT OUMA

SmallGaySon: Hey! Sometimes it's whipped cream!!!!

FellowGremlin: REEEEEE

Nood-le: Hey Ouma

Nood-le: Why the hell is my computer encased in jello

SmallGaySon: :)

Father: Ah, a classic. Jello is the best prank

Nood-le: What a waste of perfectly good Jello :(

FellowGremlin: Jokes on you I'm eating that fucking pudding

Reported: PLEASE DON'T

AngelHairPasta: Atua says that's a horrible idea you nasty

FellowGremlin: Slurp Slurp

SmallPanSon: STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW

FellowGremlin: Brb gonna get a spoon

Nood-le: DONT EAT IT OMG BABE NO

Mother: This is cursed.

Blocked: I'm gonna make my ramen in a shoe

Reported: I swear I will break up with you put the shoe down

Blocked: Ugh fine. You're no fun.

SmallPanSon: thISISNOTOKAY.jpg

SmallGaySon: Omg she's actually eating it

UncleHoshi: I cannot believe-

PureBugUncle: Gonta didn't think hat could be used as bowl!

CoolDad: Someone take Gonta away from this. We musn't taint him.

Blocked: Hey Gonta

Reported: Phone confiscated.

FightMe²: This groupchat was a fucking mistake

SmallPanSon: ^^^^

SmallBiSon: If she complains later about her stomach we're roasting her

MFSTARBOY: Agreed.

 

The Chaos Family  
4:30 pm

FellowGremlin: My stomach hurts

Reported: yOu doNt sAY

SmallBiSon: How on earth would it be okay after consuming pudding made in a hat you never wash???

FellowGremlin:

FellowGremlin; you got me there

Mother: I'll bring you some medicine.

FellowGremlin: Thanks Mom <3

Mother: <3

UncleHoshi:. P U R E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink lots of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
>  
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Nood-le  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	7. //////////////////////////

Tis my first day back @ school, so I'll be taking today off :p

 

As always, take care of yourselves. And if you have any requests, let me know!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8: DND Night 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short and sweet chapter! I have so much planning to do reeeeeeeeeeeeeeee
> 
> Hopefully, I can inject some more pizazz into the next ones.

DND Tuesdays  
5:35 pm  
  
Tsmugi: Hey everyone! Been awhile, huh?  
  
Ouma: (( It sure has, huh? I wonder why????🤔🤔🤔🤔))  
  
Saihara; ((It's cause everything's been so hectic lately lol))''  
  
Kirumi: ((We're all down with the dire rats, correct?))  
  
Tsmugi: ((Yep! Except for Dirk who's not with the party yet, and Seamus and Angelina are aboveground atm))  
  
Ouma: (Let's kill some dire rats!!!))  
  
Tenko: ((So we need to roll for initiative)  
  
Tsmugi: ((Yep!))  
  
Himiko: ((19))  
  
Tenko: ((Look at her go! Good roll dear <3))  
  
Himiko: ((<3))  
  
Kirumi: ((This chat is always so sickly sweet it's wild))  
  
Hoshi: ((WHO IS TEACHING HER THESE THINGS))  
  
Angie: Well while all that happens, Angelina is going to buy Seamus lunch and find Dirk!  
  
Hoshi: ((Weirdly kind. Hopefully it isn't poisoned!))  
  
Gonta: Seamus appreciates your kindness!!))  
  
Tenko:(( I ROLLED A 3))  
  
Kiibo: ((OOF))  
  
Kaede: ((We'll make sure your body is disposed of properly!))  
  
Miu: ((OOF! YOU JUST GOT SLAUGHTERED))  
  
Ouma: ((RIP))  
  
Kirumi: ((How unfortunate :( ))  
  
Amami: (wow Tenko what bad luck))  
  
Maki: ((Tenko: *rolls a 1* Guess I'll die then.))  
  
Kaito: ((Knowing our DM she probably is dead lol))  
  
Tenko: ((gUYS))  
  
Himiko: ((Pffft))  
  
Kiibo: ((18!))  
  
Ouma: ((GO KIIBABY!))  
  
Kaito: ((Tenko's looking useless right about now))  
  
Korekiyo: ((Way to kick a gal while she's down.))  
  
Maki: (( Beating a dead horse there Kaito?))  
  
Kaito: (( OK SO WHEN I DO IT IT'S TOO FAR BUT IF OUMA DID IT THAT'S O K))  
  
Himiko: ((Ouma's an idiot, what's your excuse?))  
  
Miu: ((AHEM))  
  
Saihara: ((AHEM))  
  
Kiibo: ((AHEM))  
  
Kirumi: ((AHEM))  
  
Maki: ((Ahem.))  
  
Amami: (( What the heckity heck))  
  
Hoshi: ((Perish))  
  
Amami: ((OOF NOOD))  
  
Tenko: ((WOW OKAY SO DRAG ME SOME MORE WHY DONTCHA))  
  
Ouma:(( drag her drag her drag her dRAG HER DRAG HER DRAG HER))  
  
Angie: ((This is fine))  
  
Kirumi: ((I too, have rolled a 3))  
  
Ouma: ((HOLY HECK))  
  
Tenko: ((EYYYYYYY 3 GANG THREE GANG))  
  
Himiko: (( I can confirm that she's rapping that to Gucci Gang))  
  
Saihara: ((Cursed))  
  
Kaede: ((Honestly mood))  
  
Kaito: (((EYYYYY I ROLLED A 12))  
  
Tsmugi: ((Clint being useful? Valid.))  
  
Maki: ((Wow Kaito how's it feel to be smokey flavored?))  
  
Kaito: ((👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀))  
  
Maki: ((CURSED))  
  
Korekiyo: ((Rolled a 14))  
  
Amami:: ((GJ Babe!!))  
  
Korekiyo: (( :)))  
  
Gonta: "Seamus think we should probably be finding the others now!"  
  
Angie: "We've gotta find Dirk first."  
  
Tsmugi: Dirk, what are you doing?  
  
Hoshi: Standing in the bushes, preparing to scare people.  
  
Tsmugi: of course you are.   
  
Amami: ((I ROLLED A FRICKING 4! A 4!)  
  
Korekiyo: ((Oof))  
  
Himiko: ((Ooficus))  
  
Tsmugi: How is it taking everyone this long to roll?  
  
Ouma: ((iDK))  
  
Maki: ((I rolled a 9))  
  
Kaito: ((GJ))  
  
Miu: (( I ROLLED A 4 WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!))  
  
Kaede: ((Lolol))  
  
Kaede: (Heck I rolled a 9))  
  
Tsmugi: (Lot's of 9's today))  
  
Ouma: ((Our dice are cursed.))  
  
Ouma: (( HOLY HECk I ROLLED A 20+2 IS 22 NVM I LIKE THESE DICE))  
  
Amami: ((WHAT WITCHCRAFT IS THIS))  
  
Tsmugi: ouma is a druid not a wizard  
  
Amami: ((I'm gonna scream))  
  
Saihara: (( I rolled a 5))  
  
Tsmugi: ((K, The rats roll.... 18, 16, 22))  
  
Tsmugi: (Ouma has first turn))  
  
Ouma: I use Thunderwave!  
  
Tsmugi: Ok, lemme just roll that  
  
Tsmugi: 2 fail, 2 succeed. Roll 2 d8's  
  
Ouma: ((I rolled a 12))  
  
Tsmugi: (( Ok, two take 12 damage, and the other 2 take 6. All but 1 die))  
  
Tsmugi: Ok, Kiibo's turn!   
  
Kiibo: I attack with my knuckles  
  
Tsmugi: Roll for damage  
  
Kiibo: 4.  
  
Tsmugi: And the rat dies.   
  
Ouma: ((Wow that was fast))  
  
Kirumi: ((Yeah))  
  
Tenko: ((Don't we have a 6 am assembly tomorrow?))  
  
Kaede: ((SHOOT))  
  
Kaede is offline  
  
Tsmugi: (Guess that's it for today then. See you all tomorrow!))  
  
Tsmugi and 14 others are offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep. take your meds, stay safe, and have a great day!!!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Nood-le  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	9. Chapter 9: Everything Stays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..right where you left it"
> 
> \- Everything Stays, Olivia Olson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, oh boy oh boy oh boy
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL BTW

The Chaos Family  
6:30 pm

Mother: How is everyone this morning?

SmallGaySon: Murderous. 

Mother: ...

SmallGaySon: Just kidding. I'm just a lil hangry today lol

CoolDad has just changed SmallGaySon's name to SmallHangryChild

SmallHangryChild: I resent this

CoolDad: :P

Mother: Now their nicknames don't match.

SmallBiSon: It's fine. Change me to Sherlock!

CoolDad has changed SmallBiSon's name to Sherlock

SmallPanSon: I CALL WATSON

SmallHangryChild: Heck, beat me to it

CoolDad has changed SmallPanSon's name to Watson

Sherlock: Sorry Kokichi :/

Watson: Oh!!!!! He could be Nancy Drew?

Sherlock: I'm not dating Nancy Drew.

Watson: U right, u right

 

SmallHangryChild: I WANNA BE DETECTIVE PIKACHU

Mother has changed SmallHangryChild's name to DetectivePikachu

DetectivePikachu: Yay!!!!

Sherlock: Not sure how I feel about this. Put a pin in it, Watson.

Watson: Wouldn't that hurt Kokichi???

DetectivePikachu: It's an expression Kiibaby. 

FightMe²: Yo you fucking idiots you're gonna be late for fucking school. 

DetectivePikachu: heck, gotta blast.

DetectivePikachu is offline

Mother: And he left his bookbag on the table. 

Sherlock: Fricking noob.

FightMe²: Bully 

Sherlock: Oh wow call me out damn

Watson: Why is the trashcan on fire?

MFSTARBOY: I dropped my mixtape.

FightMe²: It was a match he was trying to light a candle

MFSTARBOY: Babe! 

FightMe²: It's true!!!

MFSTARBOY: YEAH BUT-

Mother: Please! Get! To! Class!

MFSTARBOY: I'm omw gosh

Mother: Are you sassing me??

MFSTARBOY is offline

FightMe²: RIP

 

The Chaos Family   
9:30 am

Reported: If one more person asks about this dance I'll scream

Sherlock: Bold of you to assume I know more than you do children. Principal Monokuma tells us nOTHING

Nood-le: "Bold of you to assume" who are you?

Sherlock: I am you, but stronger

Nood-le: Canceled

Reported: Also if Monotaro doesn't stop shouting he's gonna have to fight me

Father: Please do not fight on campus.

Reported: So if I take him off campus I can fight him?

Blocked: No

Sherlock: No

Mother: No

Father: Absolutely Not.

Nood-le: No

FightMe²: No

FellowGremlin: No

DetectivePikachu: No

Watson: No

UncleHoshi: No

UncleBug: Please no D:

AngelHairPasta: No

CosplayGF: No

MFSTARBOY: No

CoolDad: Sure, go ahead.

Father: Rantarou!

CoolDad: oh no, am I in trouble?

Mother has changed CoolDad's name to EnablesBadBehavior

EnablesBadBehavior: Hey! I do not!

UncleHoshi: Keep telling yourself that

EnablesBadBehavior: That's it, we're getting a divorce.

UncleHoshi: We're not married

EnablesBadBehavior: Will you marry me?

UncleHoshi: No

EnablesBadBehavior: Drat, foiled again

Father: And you would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for those meddling kids!

Sherlock: Guys no,,,

DetectivePikachu: We're all ripoff Scooby Doo villains, change my mind.

CosplayGF: you're a rip off Scooby Doo monster.

DetectivePikachu: HOW DARE YOU

AngelHairPasta: Y'all are gonna fail this class,,,

FellowGremlin: Rich coming from the girl who never brings her notes to class

AngelHairPasta: Notes are for nerds

Nood-le: She says, ignoring that she plays DND every Tuesday and cries over anime deaths at 4 am

AngelHairPasta: HE MEANT THE WORLD TO ME HOW DARE YOU-

Father: Tell your owl to stop using my dog as a perch Himiko

FellowGremlin: Pfft, as if Pidge listens to me

Blocked: I believe we have gotten off topic. Kaede promise me you aren't gonna fight Monotaro

Reported: Uhhhhhhhhh

Sherlock: GFDI

Mother: Child if I look up and you are not sat quietly in your seat I'm going to be thoroughly disappointed in you.

MFSTARBOY: Mom I need help I can't do these problems/

Mother: Allow me to assist you Momota-san.

DetectivePikachu: Notsneaky.jpg

Watson: Why were you in the air vents?

FightMe²: How are you in the air vents?

Reported: i'm secretly an assasin trained in the art of piano murder

EnablesBadBehavior has changed Reported to PianoMurderer

PianoMurderer: Very cool Kanye.

Blocked: KANYE LIKES

Mother has muted Blocked for 2 hours. Reason: Stop that right this instant young lady.

Father: I am, how do you say it, Shooketh?

UncleHoshi: S T O P

UncleBug: Shooketh? what does that mean?

Nood-le: It's Gen X talk Gonta, pay it no mind.

FellowGremlin: Just like all the TSA officers not getting paid?

Nood-le: HUSH. We don't talk American politics that's a dangerous and frightening territory.

DetectivePikachu: you gotta admit some of these memes are just... amazing.

CosplayGF: sort by controversial on Reddit.

AngelHairPasta: Plz don't

DetectivePikachu: Soooo, is this a pop quiz?

Sherlock:FUUUUUUUU

Sherlock is offline

MFSTARBOY: Bye bye my perfect GPA

MFSTARBOY is offline

 

The Chaos Family  
5:30 pm

Blocked: why am I always being muted :( ?

PianoMurderer: I mean, sometimes you say stuff that makes others uncomfy? I know you don't mean to, but like, everyone's been muted for stuff like that. Remember that really bad fight between Dad and Ouma? Both of them got muted for a week. 

Blocked: I know Kaede. It's just like, sometimes I feel like I'm constantly being targeted.

PianoMurderer: I'm sure the others don't mean any harm by it.

EnablesBadBehavior: Can confirm. Source: Am an other

Blocked: Oh shoot this is the main chat *sweats*

PianoMurderer: Also why am I not admin of my own server??? Explain

UncleHoshi: One sec

UncleHoshi has promoted PianoMurderer to Admin!

PianoMurderer: This is grear

PianoMurderer has changed Blocked's name to BestGirl

BestGirl: stop I'm gonna cry

AngelHairPasta: gUYS WHERE ARE YOU 

BestGirl: Why? What's wrong? 

AngelHairPasta: Frick frick frick some people showed up and they were looking for Ouma and he saw them and he locked himself in his room with Saihara and Kiibo thankfully. And anyway we don't know who they are but they won't go away and Mom's not here because she went to pick up dinner with Dad and I wasn't taught how to handle this what do I do oh god

PianoMurderer; Angie breathe. Breathe

AngelHairPasta: Whar do i do

PianoMurderer: stay right there. We'll be down soon. 

PianoMurderer is offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look? A cliffhanger? From me? Likely
> 
> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!   
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| EnablesBadBehavior  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| Watson  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Nood-le  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| Sherlock  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| DetectivePikachu
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	10. Chapter 10: But It Still Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Everything Stays, Olivia Olson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Child abuse mentions
> 
> I'M SORRY

  
The Chaos Family  
6:45 am  
  
Mother: Those strangers didn't leave last night.  
  
UncleHoshi: Who are they and why is Ouma scared of them?  
  
Mother: I wish I knew. However, his fear is enough to make me want to... get rid of them.   
  
FightMe²: I share that sentiment, however  
  
MFSTARBOY: Maki not immediately defaulting to murder? Valid.  
  
AngelHairPasta: Kaito over here dragging his own girlfriend,,,,  
  
PianoMurderer: He's a mess what do you expect?  
  
FightMe²: S I L E N C E M O R T A L S  
  
  
PianoMurderer: Shook  
  
AngelHairPasta: Who says I'm mortal?  
  
CosplayGF: Oh god no let's not pleASE  
  
Mother: EVERYONE BE QUIET  
  
CosplayGF: K mom  
  
FightMe²: Has anyone tried, I dunno, ASKING OUMA what's wrong?  
  
UncleHoshi: Wow I can't believe we didn't think of that!  
  
CosplayGF: I mean, we missed such an OBVIOUS solution!   
  
CosplayGF: You're a GENIUS, Maki.  
  
MFSTARBOY: /s  
  
FightMe²: So you haven't tried to talk to him? I should've known.  
  
UncleBug: Gonta not sure but Gonta think they are using the "sarcasm".  
  
UncleHoshi: I love you Gonta,,,  
  
UncleBug: :D  
  
Mother: We've tried to contact Ouma, however, neither he nor his boys have answered our messages or calls.  
  
PianoMurderer: When did you start calling them?  
  
UncleHoshi: 'round 11 last night  
  
BestGirl: Come on guy's I'm supposed to be the dumb one here :/  
  
Mother: False, but you are right. We should see if they come to class and then proceed from there.  
  
EnablesBadBehavior: Hate to be that guy, but classes are canceled today.  
  
PianoMurderer: What? Why?  
  
EnablesBadBehavior: All the staff told me was "legal things"  
  
Father: Curse them and their vague answers to specific questions!  
  
EnablesBadBehavior: So who's gonna talk to Ouma?  
  
Mother: Maki  
  
PianoMurderer: Maki  
  
BestGirl: Maki  
  
AngelHairPasta: Maki  
  
CosplayGF: Maki   
  
UncleHoshi: Maki  
  
UncleBug: Maki! :D  
  
MFSTARBOY: Maki roll  
  
FightMe²: Well ok then, I'm on it.  
  
Mother: Good luck.  
  
FightMe²: I don't need luck, I'm basically his only friend from childhood. It's like having all the infinity stones  
  
CosplayGF: i'm so proud of you   
  
FightMe²: yeah yeah whatever :/  
  
CosplayGF: <3  
  
FightMe²: *tosses heart into a blender*  
  
CosplayGF: Ok ruDE  
  
AngelHairPasta: it's okay babe  
  
CosplayGF: No! It's not!  
  
PianoMurderer has changed CosplayGF's name to DangerNeedle  
  
DangerNeedle: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH  
  
Nood-le: GIRLS UNITE!  
  
FellowGremlin: Sigh, my gf is a dweeb and also cANT BOIL NOODLES   
  
Nood-le: OMG NO STOP  
  
FellowGremlin: THEY ARE STUCK TO THE POT TENKO  
  
FellowGremlin: EVEN MY MAGIC CAN'T SAVE THESE NOODLES  
  
Mother: Of course  
  
  
Annoying Little Brother & Exhausted Big Sister  
7:23 am  
  
Angery: Hey uh, @Annoyance how are you bud  
  
Annoyance: Hey Maki. I'm fine :/  
  
Angery: Who are they Ouma? Are they bad people? Do I need to make the bad people go away?  
  
Annoyance: Don't patronize me.  
  
Angery: Sorry  
  
Annoyance: But also yes, please  
  
Angery: What did they do?  
  
Annoyance: I never told you what happened to my parents did I?  
  
Angery: No  
  
Annoyance: they disappeared. I'm 100% sure they're dead, and those are the b@stards that killed them.  
  
Angery: Don't worry kid, I'll handle it. Just stay with Saihara and Kiibo, okay? Also just know that this conversation was not nearly this pleasant and I will deny being kind to you for the rest of my life.  
  
Annoyance: So, basically the same routine as always?  
  
Angery: Yes.  
  
Annoyance: Love you, you stupid b*tch  
  
Angery: You too fart-face  
  
  
The Chaos Family  
7:31 am  
  
Nood-le: Kaito YOU CAN'T EAT THOSE You"LL DIE  
  
MFSTARBOY: Chlorine is in salt! It has to be okay!  
  
UncleHoshi: YOU ARE GOING TO DIE   
  
MFSTARBOY: I'll BE FINE  
  
FightMe²: Kaito, chlorine down.  
  
MFSTARBOY: Ok  
  
FightMe²: itsstabbingtime.jpg   
  
Mother: AH  
  
Mother: Well, this won't be the first time I've had to.... dispose of someone  
  
Father: One of these days you need to start explaining your cryptic af past because I am intrigued.  
  
PianoMurderer: ^^^^^^  
  
Mother: So are we just going to go in and take care of things?  
  
DangerNeedle: MIU I NEED YOUR FLAMETHROWER  
  
BestGirl: Sorry, I'm using it :)  
  
FightMe²: Screw the laws of this land, I have fists.   
  
UncleHoshi: Are we raiding the office?  
  
FightMe²: They;'re in the office?  
  
Mother: Yes, Principal Monokuma brought them in.  
  
FightMe²: Now the Principal's on the list too.  
  
FellowGremlin is offline  
  
Mother: Where did she go?  
  
Nood-le: The office.  
  
Mother: YOU LET HER GO IN ALONE???  
  
Nood-le: i don't let her do anything. She does it and I deal with the consequences.  
  
PianoMurderer: Saihara ghostwrote that.  
  
FellowGremlin is online  
  
FellowGremlin: Y'all, these two mofos are social workers.  
  
Father: And suddenly the puzzle is beginning to solve itself.  
  
FellowGremlin: They're looking for *you* Mom  
  
Mother: I'll be right there.  
  
MFSTARBOY: Suddenly, I no longer crave vengeance.  
  
  
The Chaos Family  
9:30 am  
  
Mother: @Detective Pikachu @Sherlock @ Watson  
  
Watson and 2 others are online  
  
Watson: What's up?  
  
Sherlock: Hi Mom!  
  
Detective Pikachu: Are those murderers gone?  
  
Mother: Ouma your parents aren't dead and those are social workers not murderers.  
  
Detective Pikachu: ????  
  
Mother: They were coming to check on you. And meet me because, you know, I just adopted you and everything.  
  
Father: So uh, why did you think they killed your parents?  
  
Detective Pikachu: All I know is that they came and then my parents went away.  
  
Sherlock: Mom,,,, Kokichi's parents are in jail aren't they.  
  
Mother: they were arrested on child abuse and money laundering.  
  
Watson: BRB GONNA GRAB OUMA BEFORE HE PANICKS  
  
Watson is offline  
  
Sherlock: He just zoomed over dang  
  
Detective Pikachu: I can't,,, they what?  
  
Mother: They were arrested for child abuse Ouma.  
  
Detective Pikachu: My parents would never hurt me!  
  
Father: ((I said that about my sister and look where I am now))  
  
EnablesBadBehavior: ((Probably not the time ))  
  
Mother: Ouma I know it can be hard to process but what your parents did to you was not okay or loving. Your caseworkers are just here to see if you're okay.  
  
Detective Pikachu: I don't...I don't understand.  
  
FightMe²: Saihara I'll be right there is he okay?  
  
Sherlock: He's fabulous! /s  
  
FightMe²: K, be right there  
  
FightMe² is offline  
  
Mother: i'm coming to see him as well.  
  
Nood-le: I'm ordering comfort food I think he needs it.  
  
PianoMurderer: I'll go take care of his horse and then I''ll be up.  
  
BestGirl: OUMA PROTECTION SQUAD IS A GO  
  
BestGirl and 12 others are offline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a great day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| EnablesBadBehavior  
> Miu| BestGirl  
> Kiibo| Watson  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Nood-le  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| Sherlock  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| PianoMurderer  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| DetectivePikachu
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	11. ///////////////

I have school work to catch up on, so I won't be posting today! Sorry :/

 

Feel free to leave suggestions in the comments! Toodloo!


	12. /////

Hey guys. I'm having internet issues, so I can't access the toolsI need to finish today's chapter. I probably won't be able to write till Monday. I'm so sorry! We're getting out modem fixed :/. 

 

I'll see you soon?


	13. Chapter 13: Take Heart! Everything Will Be Okay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE CONQUERED THE INTERNET MODULE. NEXT, THE WORLD!
> 
> Here's today's chapter yEET

 

_**The Chaos Family** _   
_**4:34 am** _

**BestGirl** : How's the Shota twink doing?

 **Watson:** Ok 1, stop calling him that, 2, He's better.

 **BestGirl:** 1\. I shall call my friends whatever I want to.  
2\. That's nice

 **Watson:** Ok then Miu, w/e. What're you doing up this late?

 **BestGirl:** Can't sleep.

 **Watson:** Why?

 **BestGirl:** Just bought Super Smash Bros Ultimate and I'm grinding to get the full roster.

 **Watson:** GO TO BED

 **BestGirl:** BUT I GOTTA UNLOCK 5 MORE CHARACTERS

 **Watson:** DON'T MAKE ME GET THE BIG GUNS

 **BestGirl:** Try me!!

**Watson: @UncleBug**

**BestGirl;** _You monster._

 

**_UncleBug is online_ **

 

 **UncleBug:** Iruma-san should be asleep! Sleep is important! D:

 **BestGirl;** okay ill go to bed goodnight

 **Watson:** Night Iruma!

 

_**UncleBug and 2 others are offline** _

  
_**The Chaos Family** _   
_**9:34 am** _

 

 **Mother:** I am very disapointed this morning. Would you all like to know why?

 **DangerNeedle:** I am curious as to why.

 **Mother:** Somehow not a single pot is clean. Not a single one.

 **DangerNeedle:** You can blame Ouma and his stress baking.

 **Mother:** Ah,,,,

 **DangerNeedle:** Poor boy's been on edge since his therapy visit yesterday. I understand, I mean if I came to the sudden realization that someone I loved and treasured was actually a manipulative, abusive piece of shit, I'd be pretty shaken up too.

 **Mother:** His current condition makes me crave violent vengance against his biological parents.

 **FightMe²:** Mood.

 **Mother:** Ah, the rarest cryptid of them all, "Protective Maki"

 **FightMe²:** Oh wow! So funny! I'm dying of laughter, lmao lolol rofl.

 **AngelHairPasta:** Wow, that's a lot of Sodium Chlorine Maki.

 **DangerNeedle;** Sodium Chlorine?

 **PianoMurderer:** That's what NaCl is. It's the chemical compound for salt.

 **DangerNeedle:** **S O D I U M C H L O R I N E**

 **BestGirl:** omg

 **MFSTARBOY:** I swear I cannot believe that you legitametly wrote that with a straigjt face.

 **PianoMurderer:** What's wrong with it? That's the compound!

 **BestGirl:** Nobody tell them

 **AngelHairPasta;** Nobody tell us what? What's wrong?

 **FellowGremlin:** Holy fuck this is funny as shit.

 **Watson:** I cannot believe what I am reading

 **FellowGremlin:** I'm legit lol-ing and Tenko is just staring at me confused.

 **Mother:** I have no clue why Maki is laughing so loudly.

 **FightMe²:** This is the best day of my life.

 **UncleHoshi:** Kaede,,, you're smarter than this.

 **PianoMurderer:** fuck am I spelling it wrong

 **UncleHoshi:** No

 **UncleBug;** Gonta not very smart, but isn't it Sodium Chloride?

**PianoMurderer:**

**UncleBug:** Gonta sorry if he hurt Akamatsu-san's feelings! Gonta not mean to! Gonta is gentleman, and gentleman not hurt other's feelings!

 **AngelHairPasta:** I'VE BEEN CALLING IT THAT FOR TWO YEARS. WHY DID NO ONE CORRECT ME??!?

 **PianoMurderer:** I'm such a dumbass,,,,

 **UncleHoshi:** Best entertainment I've ever had.

 **MFSTARBOY:** I'm so disappointed in the two of you

 **BestGirl:** Didn't you incorrectly try to make salt out of chlorine and sodium Kaito?

 **MFSTARBOY:** Technically it can be done but it's not true salt

 **FellowGremlin:** KAITO CHLORINE IS THE NATURAL GAS USED IN MUSTARD BOMBS AND IS WHAT COMBINES WITH SODIUM TO FORM SALT YOU DINGUS

 **MFSTARBOY:** oh fuck

 **BestGirl:** The chlorine in pool water, however, isn't the same thing and you will fucking die

 **Sherlock:** I'd just like to say that Kokichi has been giggling all through this conversation and his laugh is amazing so thank you guys.

 **PianoMurderer:** No problem I guess.

 **Watson:** So uh, did y'all wanna play Mario party or something?

 **EnablesBadBehavior:** Sounds cool.

 **Mother:** Sure :)

 **Watson:** I'll set up the console

 **FellowGremlin:** I'll be down shortly!

 

_**FellowGremlin and 12 others are offline** _

  
_**Shinguji Korekiyo >>>> Ouma Kokichi** _   
_**12:30 pm** _

 

 **Shinguji Korekiyo** : How are you?

 **Ouma** Kokichi: Better, I guess.

 **Shinguji** Ko **rekiyo:** I know this whole thing is probably really confusing for you.

 **Ouma Kokichi;** Understatement of the year lol

 **Shinguji Korekiyo:** I've been where you are, so I understand

 **Ouma Kokichi:** You're gonna make me talk about my feelings aren't you.

 **Shinguji Korekiyo:** Not if you aren't comfortable with doing so.

 **Ouma Kokichi;** ugh,,, no I'm fine.

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Just...I really trusted them you know? I was so sure that they loved me and everything they said and did was to protect me.

 **Ouma Kokichi** ; Now I know I was wrong, and just ...

 **Ouma Kokichi** : How do I know I'm not making the same mistake with everyone else? That the problem isn't something I'm doing?

 **Shinguji Korekiyo** : Ah, I see. I suppose circumstances like this would fuel one's paranoia.

 **Shinguji Korekiyo** : Ouma, I just want you to know that we all have your back. All we want is to see you get better and be happy.

 **Shinguji Korekiyo** ; We won't give up on you, so please don't give up on yourself.

**Ouma Kokichi:**

**Ouma Kokichi** : Thanks Dad.

 **Shinguji Korekiyo** : No problem. Now please actually eat your food.

 **Ouma Kokichi;** Fine, fine.

 

**Ouma Kokichi is offline.**

  
**The Chaos Family**   
**5:30 pm**

 

 **Nood-** **le:** WHOMST THE FUCK OWNS THIS CROCODILE AND WHY IS IT ON A LEASH WITH NO OWNER?

 **EnablesBadBehavior:** It's not a Crocodile Tenko. It's a robotic pet

 **BestGirl:** Does it run smoothly?

 **EnablesBadBehavior:** Bartholemew is flawless. Thanks Miu!

 **BestGirl:** no problem!

 **Father:** I'm not sharing a room with that.

 **EnablesBadBehavior:** He lives in the pool anyways lol.

 **Sherlock:** My fucking head hurts

 **Nood-le:** Figures.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the shit ending lol. Thanka for reading. Make sure to metabloize nutrients, drink water, rest, take your medication, stay safe, and have a wonderful day.
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| EnablesBadBehavior  
> Miu| BestGirl  
> Kiibo| Watson  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Nood-le  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| Sherlock  
> Tsumugi| DangerNeedle  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| PianoMurderer  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| DetectivePikachu
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> ExcitedBi| Kaede  
> BiGuysCryToo| Shuichi  
> StarBi| Kaito  
> BiGoneWild| Miu  
> MagicBi| Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	14. Chapter 14: Sometimes Boys Just Wanna Have Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad memes and just 16+ dorks being dorks and loving each other? We stan!

 

The Chaos Family

7:30 am   
  
PianoMurderer: Someone tell me not to fight Hajime  
  
Sherlock: PUNCH HIM  
  
PianoMurderer: Why are you like this  
  
Sherlock: See, I never really saw much of my parents growing up...  
  
Mother: Saihara, get to class. Kaede, what's wrong?  
  
PianoMurderer: He's being all wishy-washy about coming to the meeting after school and if he ditches to go get ice cream with his friends I'll scream he needs to learn responsibility  
  
Sherlock: You say, about the upperclassmen that had to physically drag you to the last meeting because you wanted to skip to get some extra sleep  
  
PianoMurderer: I'm just saying it's hypocritical.  
  
Sherlock: He only forced you to go because you organized the meeting and we needed the password for the projector.  
  
PianoMurderer: Dang it Saihara!! Let me indiscriminately rage in peace!!!  
  
Sherlock: Besides, you know Kirigiri and Naegi won't let him skip  
  
PianoMurderer: Oh god I remember  
  
PianoMurderer: Her disappointed face still haunts my nightmares.  
  
Mother: I should ask her for some tips.  
  
Sherlock: Kaede what have you done? You've handed our mother a weapon against us.  
  
PianoMurderer: Ouma is rubbing off on you,,,  
  
Sherlock:  
  
Sherlock: Maybe a little..  
  
Sherlock: Anyways, I won't be joining you all for lunch. My uncle wants to see Kokichi again so the three of us are going to his place for lunch.  
  
Mother: I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Sherlock: You're invited, Mom  
  
Mother: O H   
  
Sherlock: "I'd like to meet Ouma's parents, they sound lovely"  
  
Sherlock: "Uncle his Mom is our age"  
  
Sherlock: "Thanks for letting me know, I won't offer her wine then."  
  
Mother: Your Uncle sounds like a very good man  
  
Sherlock: He's getting on in age but he's got a good heart  
  
Mother: :)  
  
PianoMurderer is offline  
  
Sherlock: Lol, brb  
  
  
The SHSL Ultimate Protag Crew  
8:30 am  
  
SHSLDetective: Who changed the chat name  
  
SHSLLuck: Probably Nagito  
  
SHSLHopeBoi: Bingo  
  
SHSLHopeBoi: I dunno who changed our names tho  
  
SHSLDetective: Wanna mess with Kaede?  
  
SHSLLuck: Who are you and what did you do to Saihara?  
  
SHSLDetective: I am you but stronger  
  
SHSLLuck: DNDNDNDND  
  
SHSLDetective: aNyways, Let's all ditch the meeting today just for fun  
  
SHSLHopeBOi: She'd be really upset with us....  
  
SHSLHopeBoi: I'm in.  
  
SHSLLuck: Motive: The SHSL Hope wants to get ice cream after school and was gonna ditch anyways  
  
SHSLHopeBoi: STOp SCUMrEADING ME  
  
SHSLLuck: :)  
  
SHSLDetective: K, now get back to work before you have to repeat a grade  
  
SHSLLuck: i feel targeted  
  
SHSLDetective: I was talking to myself but ok  
  
SHSLLuck: Foiled. I have exposed myself.  
  
SHSLHopeBoi: ?  
  
SHSLLuck: SHOOT WAIT  
  
SHSLDetective: Screenshotted  
  
SHSLDetective is offline  
  
SHSLLuck: ;-;  
  
The Disaster Bi's  
11:00 am  
  
MagicBi has changed her name to Ra Ra Rasputine  
  
Ra-Ra Rasputine has changed StarBi's name to Russia's   
  
Ra-Ra Rasputine has changed BiGuy'sCryToo's name to Smallest  
  
Ra-Ra Rasputine has changed BiGoneWild's name to UWU  
  
Ra-Ra Rasputine has changed ExcitedBi's name to Bean   
  
Ra-Ra Rasputine: :)  
  
UWU: I'm okay with this  
  
Smallest: Shouldn't you be Smallest?  
  
Ra-Ra Rasputine has muted Smallest for 10 minutes. Reason: Gremlin discrimination   
  
Ra-Ra Rasputine: I thought it'd be nice to have matching nicknames!  
  
Bean: This is cursed  
  
Russia's: At least you're not UWU  
  
UWU: SENPAI!  
  
Bean has muted UWU for 10 minutes. Reason: Cursed  
  
Ra-Ra Rasputine: ANyways, bYE!  
  
Ra-Ra Rasputine has gone offline  
  
Bean: Today's been a long day...  
  
Welcome Incoming Freshman  
9:30 pm  
  
BabyDoll: Hey Amami-san?  
  
EnablesBadBehavior: Yes?  
  
BabyDoll: Pick a number 1-5  
  
EnablesBadBehaviro: 420  
  
BabyDoll: Okay  
  
BabyDoll has changed the chat name to The Idiot Squad  
  
EnablesBadBehavior: that's cold,,,,  
  
BabyDoll: I know :)  
  
Father: Chills ran down my spine reading that  
  
BabyDoll: It's the ghosts touching you!  
  
FightMe²: That was unexpected but highly amusing  
  
UncleHoshi: Gonna stop that "like my existence" joke before it happens  
  
Traitor: Rats, beat me to it.   
  
Father: It's always so noisy in this chatroom  
  
EnablesBadBehavior: You can hear our messages?  
  
BabyDoll: Oh, high five!  
  
GamerBoi: *high five*  
  
BabyDoll: Uh, that was meant for Amami-san but okay.  
  
FilmQueen: He tries so hard,,,,  
  
Nood-le: Typical degenerate males.  
  
Detective Pikachu: Be careful where you throw that degenerate around!  
  
Nood-le: is that an invitation?  
  
Detective Pikachu: JOKES ON YOU I'M AT SHUMAI'S HOUSE  
  
Watson: his uncle and Kirumi get along so well I'm scared  
  
Sherlock: Hopefully she doesn't expose my insomniac behavior  
  
Detective Pikachu: same,,,  
  
FlightDad: PLease sleep! It's important!  
  
UncleBug: Gonta agrees!  
  
Nood-le: the purity,,,  
  
Father: Humanity is beautiful,,,  
  
DangerNeedle: seconded  
  
BestGirl: Thirded  
  
AngelHairPastas: Fourthed  
  
DollMaker: Is this a cult?  
  
DDrQueen: DNDNDNDN S I S  
  
FlowerChild: She's all grown up ;-;  
  
TigerEye: STOP TEACHING HINAKO WEIRD THINGS   
  
QueenSpiderWeaver: this was a terrible idea  
  
BestGirl: There will be war in this Chilli's tonight  
  
AngelHairPasta: blood will be shed.  
  
QueenPrankster: OOOH!!! I want in!!!!  
  
Detective Pikachu: tHATS MY GIRL  
  
SHSLConcern: Oh god what has happened  
  
Traitor: Magic  
  
SHSLConcern: Oh my god Alex change your name  
  
CodeOverMen: I KNOW WHERE YOU SLEEP  
  
ImTheMap: Please no don't your aunt will kill us  
  
BabyDoll has changed UncleBug's name to UncleNugg  
  
UncleNugg: Gonta confused.  
  
UncleHoshi: I CANT BREATHEEEE  
  
Nood-le: The days of doom are upon you  
  
JewelsAndDeath: GOD EVERYONE SHUT UP I NEED TO STUDY  
  
FilmQueen: Bianca being agressive? Woke  
  
SoraSnobBoy: Saying woke unironically? Broke.  
  
QueenPrankster: Dad mute the chat  
  
FlightDad: Okay  
  
FlowerChild: SCREENSHOTTED  
  
TigerEye: This was a bad idea to begin with honestly  
  
FlightDad has muted the chat for 12 hours. Reason: Take care of your grades and health please!  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for watching! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, bathe, stay safe, and have a great day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| EnablesBadBehavior  
> Miu| BestGirl  
> Kiibo| Watson  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Nood-le  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| Sherlock  
> Tsumugi| DangerNeedle  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| PianoMurderer  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| DetectivePikachu
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> The Idiot Squad  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	15. Chapter 15: DND Night 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 13th session

  
DND Tuesdays  
5:30 pm  
  
Tsmugi: Hey guys, ready for today's session?  
  
Saihara: ((I am battered and bruised, but I'm ready to dungeon some dragons))  
  
Ouma: ((Kaede screamed her head off at half the student council))  
  
Kaito: ((What did you guys do?))  
  
Ouma: ((Wow! Way to blame my Shumai! How do you know Kaede isn't at fault??))  
  
Kiibo: ((When was the last time Kaede made a real mistake?))  
  
Ouma: ((Touche))  
  
Kaede: ((I'm not perfect you guys,,,))  
  
Miu: ((FALSEHOOD))  
  
Kaede: ((G U Y S))  
  
Saihara: ((I convinced half the student council to ditch a meeting))  
  
Kirumi: ((Why are you like this?))  
  
Saihara: (Ok look, I am a law-abiding citizen but sometimes a guy just needs a break.))  
  
Kaede: (( You abandoned us with Monokuma!))  
  
Saihara: (( You abandoned yourself))  
  
Ouma: ((Gaslighting 101!))  
  
Kiibo: ((Kokichi are you okay?))  
  
Ouma: (( Never, thanks for asking <3))  
  
Maki: ((Mood))  
  
Amami: ((Mood))  
  
Korekiyo: ((Amami))  
  
Kaito: ((Maki))  
  
Kirumi: ((You two.))  
  
Kaede: (You guys!))  
  
Himiko: ((The 4 K's, back at it again with the "I see you there"'s))  
  
Tenko: ((DDNDNDND THE FOUR K'S I"M DEaDEND))  
  
Angie: ((Every day, Atua gets further and further away))  
  
Hoshi: ((God has left the chat room))  
  
Amami: ((I don't blame him.))  
  
Tenko; ((But Grande said God Is A Woman! :( ))  
  
Himiko: (Grande is so two-faced!))  
  
Tsmugi: (( *Ten-faced))  
  
Miu: ((Guess now we got Bad Blood.))  
  
Maki: ((I'm not okay (I promise))  
  
Ouma: ((MAKI IS A CLOSET EMO CONFIRMED))  
  
Tenko: ((*Kinfirmed))  
  
Gonta: ((Gonta is very confused))  
  
Kaito: ((MOOD))  
  
Tsmugi: ARE WE EVER GOING TO ACTUALLY START PLAYING  
  
Kaede: ((Oh right lol.))  
  
Tsmugi: Anyways, to recap, everyone is in the sewers except Dirk, Angie, and Seamus, who are joined up on the surface. Sewer people just got done fighting Dire Rats.  
  
Himiko: ((Please don't call us sewer people.))  
  
Ouma: (No do!))  
  
Kiibo: "Well that was exhausting. We all ought to continue on now."  
  
Korekiyo: "Or we could tell the lady her brother is dead and go to bed."  
  
Amami: Evangil glares at Ezekiel. "Absolutely not. We made a promise and we need to stick to it."  
  
Tenko: "I'm tempted to leave the two of them down here."  
  
Kirumi: "We are not abandoning anyone."  
  
Maki: "So that's a definite no?"  
  
Kaito: "Yes!"  
  
Saihara: "Let's move, you all are taking to long."  
  
Ouma: 'Roger that captain!"  
  
Saihara: (( S T O P))  
  
Ouma: (( N E V E R))  
  
Kiibo: (Istg you two))  
  
Gonta: ((????))  
  
Hoshi: ((PLEASE JUST GET THE BOY AND GO))  
  
Miu: Great Bear keeps walking.  
  
Himiko: 'FOLLOW THAT HALF-ORC"  
  
Kirumi: We follow that Half-Orc  
  
Tsmugi: After another 5 minutes of walking, you hear sniffling off in the distance.  
  
Ouma: I charge off to grab the kid.  
  
Kaede: I follow him because I don't trust him with kids.  
  
Tsmugi: That's fair. The two of you stumble across the small boy surrounded by a pile of...corpses. They appear to be city guards.  
  
Ouma: I immediatly turn around and run away.  
  
Kaede: "Coward!" I approach the small boy. "Hello child. Are you lost?"  
  
Tsmugi: He nods, not looking up.  
  
Kaede: "Come with me, I'll take you home okay?"  
  
Tsmugi: The boy stands up, and follows you.  
  
Kaede: "We found him!"  
  
Miu: "Was he really surrounded by corpses?"  
  
Kaede: 'Yes."  
  
Kirumi: "Poor child..."  
  
Korekiyo: "How do we know he didn't kill them?"  
  
Himiko: "How dare you accuse a little kid of hurting someone! You monster!"  
  
Kaito: "Yeah, he's probably scared to death! Be more sensitive."  
  
Maki: "I don't like this."  
  
Amami: 'You don't like anything."  
  
Kiibo: "Guys! We need to leave!"  
  
Saihara: "He's right."  
  
Tsmugi: Does your party exit the sewers?  
  
Kaede: ((Yes))  
  
Tsmugi: Some time later, you emerge from the sewers. The boy runs to his sister, and she beams. "Thank you! Please, come back to our home. We'll get you cleaned up, and we can discuss your payment over tea."  
  
Kaede: 'We'd appreciate that very much."  
  
Kaito: "I need a bath so badly."  
  
Tenko: "I know, we can smell you from here."  
  
Maki: I immediatly snort and attempt to cover my face.  
  
Kaito: I punch her in the ribs.  
  
Maki: "Ow! You scoundrel!"  
  
Kirumi: 'Please, no more fighting..."  
  
Angie: we join back up with the party!  
  
Hoshi: "You all smell terrible."  
  
Miu: "We know."  
  
Tsmugi: (( The sessions gotta end here. See you all next week.))  
  
Ouma: ((Mwah!))  
  
Maki: ((Gross))  
  
Ouma: ((Whatever meanie. Xp))  
  
Maki: ((Ugh...))  
  
Ouma and 15 others are offline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a great day!
> 
> he Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| EnablesBadBehavior  
> Miu| BestGirl  
> Kiibo| Watson  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Nood-le  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| Sherlock  
> Tsumugi| DangerNeedle  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| PianoMurderer  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| DetectivePikachu
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	16. ////

Taking a break for the day <333

 

Hope y'all have a good one!


	17. Chapter 17: One More Time! (Just A Little More)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -English Cover of Rolling Girl by Jubyphonic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was littie
> 
> Hey folks, go take this quiz https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/BNS59TB

  
The Chaos Family  
7:30 am

Mother: Who is blasting Rolling Girl from their dorm room at 7:30 in the morning and are you okay?

BestGirl: LET ME RELATE TO MY EMO MUSIC IN P E A C E

PianoMurderer: This should absolutely  not be relatable omg Miu

BestGirl: jUNiOR hIgh wAS TOUGH okay??!!!!

Mother: !remindme 2 days "Do something nice for poor Miu"

[System.bot](http://System.bot): Reminder Set.

UncleHoshi: We have a system UI bot now?

BestGirl: I'm a genius, aren't I?

UncleHoshi: I resent having to say this, but yes you are.

BestGirl: God I'm so happy right now

UncleBug: This looks very neat! Thank you Iruma-san :D

BestGirl: i HAVE ASCENDED

Detective Pikachu: Today on "things we shouldn't relate too", I present to you all "Solitary Hide And Seek Envy"

Sherlock: "Miss I Wanna Die"

Mother: Why do you all relate to such sad songs jfc

PianoMurderer: I think maybe because half of us have baggage and trauma we haven't worked on, you know?

UncleHoshI: WEEEEEEE, EMOTIoNAL ISSUES

UncleBug: Hoshi is right! This is a we moment! We need to work together to get better!

Watson is online

Watson: Shuichi just walked into a wall and Kokichi fell down the stairs.

Mother: Disasters, both of them,,,

UncleBug: Are they okay??

Watson: They'll be fine!

Mother: Ah, that reminds me.

Mother: I have some things I need to purchase this weekend. Mall day anyone?

FellowGremlin: SOMEONE SAID MALL DAY SO I HAVE BEEN SUMMONED

Nood-le: Going to the mall sounds fun

EnablesBadBehavior has changed his name to FunDad

FunDad: This is gonna be a blast!

Father: You're trying to hard.

FunDad: Wow, that really hurts man.

Detective Pikachu: Can we get a feels bad man?

Watson: Feels bad man

Nood-le: Feels bad man

FellowGremlin: Feels Batman

UncleHoshi: Feilds Bazzman

BestGirl: Feliz navidad

Mother: You guys should probably be nicer to your father.

FunDad; Nah it's fine. I'm the fun dad so I can roll with it.

UncleBug: Why does Amami-san want to be the fun dad? Are not all Dad's fun?

UncleHoshi: He needs validation Gonta, let him be.

PianoMurderer: Casual burn

Nood-le: Does he stick the landing?

UncleHoshi: Probably daddy issues tbh

Nood-le: AND HE NAILS IT

FunDad: I DO NOT HAVE DADDY ISSUES

Father: Sora says that too. Do you really want to be in the same group as him?

FunDad: the difference is I'm not lying!

Watson: Debatable.

FightMe²: Swish.

FellowGremlin: Did Maki just meme???

FightMe²: No.

MFSTARBOY: Amami definitely has daddy issues,,,,

FunDad: I. DO. NOT.

Mother: Be nice everyone.

Sherlock: That's kinda a high goal for our friend group

PianoMurderer: The fact that you have to say that is sad. Very, very sad.

Sherlock: Very sad

Detective Pikachu: Very sad.

FightMe²: I'm confused

DangerNeedle: ^^^^^

Nood-le: Lurker

DangerNeedle: Weirdo

FellowGremlin; ROAR

DangerNeedle: :p

AngelHairPasta: It's like a Mcdonald's burger on a silver plate

Mother: Please don't start that arguement

Sherlock: what arguement? This isn't even political it's just funny as fuck

PianoMurderer: Sort by controversial.

Sherlock: oh fuck the internet

PianoGremlin: If the government is shutdown to American's still pay taxes?

Detective Pikachu: SEIZE THE ASSESTS FOR THE PEOPLE

Watson: Are you sugesting Americans become communists

BestGirl: better communism than corruption

DangerNeedle: P sure Americans would rather die than be communists.

Sherlock: Sounds right

DangerNeedle: now can we go back to innocent memes and not politics before we die.

AngelHairPasta: ^^^^^

FunDad: Y'all seen Big Chungus?

Mother has muted the chat for 2 hours. Reason: No Chungus allowed

The Chaos Family   
12:30 pm

BestGirl: I'm reading through this tierlist and they're really finna put Bowser Jr. as a E tier? 👀👀👀

MFSTARBOY: He's like the worst character

BestGirl: You main Little Mac I don't wanna hear that from you

MFSTARBOY: Little Mac is a viable character!

FightMe²: Ummmmm

MFSTARBOY: HE IS!!

Detective Pikachu: He's F tier and you know it.

MFSTARBOY: YOU MAIN WII FIT TRAINER

Detective Pikachu: LET ME LIVE GOD DAMN IT

FightMe²: This is hilarious

Detective Pikachu: Wow, you think this funny? Who do you main hotshot?

FightMe²: Incineroar

Detective Pikachu: That is

BestGirl: Unexpected. He's not bad either, B tier I think.

MFSTARBOY: She kicks ass man

Sherlock: We talking SSB:U strats?

Watson: "strats" you play Chrom because you think he's hot.

Sherlock: Let me live Kiibo!

Watson: Never

Detective Pikachu: Didn't you start playing Corrin because you couldn't get over how hot the two of them were?

Watson: THAT WAS NOT MY REASONING AT ALL

BestGirl: Right. And Kaede mains Inkling because she's good at the game and not because Inkling has easy controls and is a scummy easy reach S tier

PianoMurderer: nO MY INKLING DOES NOT HAVE EASY CONTROLS SHE IS PERFECT

FunDad: Why are we roasting each others mains? Can't we just play the game together in peace?

Father: He's saying that cause he mains Pac-Man

FightMe²: You're a fucking awful person

Detective Pikachu: P A C M A N??

FunDad: YOU PLAY WII FIT TRAINER

Detective Pikachu: LET ME HAVE MY FUN OLD MAN

Father: This is entertaining

DangerNeedle: Bowser Main checks out.

BestGirl: Ey! We main the same family

Father: I chose to ignore her

DangerNeedle: Action granted.

BestGirl: YOU CAN'T DM REAL LIFE

DangerNeedle: WATCH ME

Mother: Why are discussing smash mains?

Watson: Mama mains Peach

DangerNeedle: Makes sense tbh

FunDad: Who do you and Angie main?

DangerNeedle: I main Villager, she mains Isabelle

Watson: Wow that's actually really stinking sweet

Nood-le: I main Pichu!

Watson: Get out.

BestGirl: Pichu isn't bad though?

Watson: I refuse to believe that Pichu is A tier

PianoMurderer: Himiko plays Olimar right?

FellowGremlin: I love Pikmin let me live

DangerNeedle: No one's judging you

AngelHairPasta: I am, but silently

Nood-le: "silently"

UncleHoshi: Gonta mains Ryuu

Nood-le: Unexpected

AngelHairPasta: Don't you main Jigglypuff Uncle?

Detective Pikachu: Also unexpected

BestGirl: That's it. That's the dynamic between Gonta and Hoshi. It's perfect.

FunDad: OMFG IT TOTALLY IS

PianoMurderer: Shh, annoucements are on

Mother: The gym again? What is it this time?

Father: If it's about people breaking curfew I swear to god

FunDad: dndndnd

FunDad and 14 others are offline

The Chaos Family  
3:45 pm

PianoMurderer: MEAN GIRLS MUSICAL Y'ALL!!!

DangerNeedle: If you don't get the lead we riot. Riot I say!

Detective Pikachu: Saihara please tell me you're going to try out for Aaron please please please

Sherlock: You won't be disappointed.

Detective Pikachu: Yes!

FunDad: I WANT TO PLAY DAMIEN

Father: You'd make a great Damien

Mother: You're going to try out for Mr. Duvall right?

Father: Yes.

BestGirl: Guys tell Himiko she has to try out for Janice

PianoMurderer: B I T C H

FellowGremlin: Nah, I'm going for Mrs.Norburry

PianoMurderer: Nvm that's better.

Sherlock: Can we discuss this later? I wanna eat.

Mother: Sounds good.

People are offline  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, stay safe, take your meds, and have a great day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| FunDad  
> Miu| BestGirl  
> Kiibo| Watson  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Nood-le  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| Sherlock  
> Tsumugi| DangerNeedle  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| PianoMurderer  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| DetectivePikachu
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	18. /////

Taking a break cause I overdid it yesterday and now I feel like shit yAy!

 

Tip: Don't stay up till 11 trying to do work kids. 


	19. Chapter 18: Mall Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day at the mall
> 
> I've read the responses to the survey so far. A lot of people have forgotten OC names so I should probably do a better job at uSING THEIR ACTUAL NAMES DNDNDND
> 
> And maybe stop using them so much because they're side characters
> 
> In other news, a lot of people expressed interest in a Discord server so here it is! I'm still looking for a server icon and setting things up but go ahead and join!
> 
> https://discord.gg/9tkeNa

 

The Chaos Family  
1:30 am

Father: Stop practicing for Monday's auditions and sleep @PianoMurderer @DangerNeedle

DangerNeedle: LET ME LIVE

PianoMurderer: NEVER! Also it's mall day!

Father: It will be mall day once you get some sleep

DangerNeedle: But I don't wanna!

Father: Sleep.

DangerNeedle: But daaaaaaad

Mother is offline

Mother: Listen to you father and go to bed.

PianoMurderer: Yes Mom

DangerNeedle: Yes Mom.

DangerNeedle and PianoMurderer are offline

Father: They never listen to me

Mother: That's not true.

Father: -_-

Mother: Okay yeah they never do but what can you do? Kids will be kids.

Father: I'm going back to bed.

Mother: Okay :)

Mother is offline

Father is offline

  
The Idiot Squad  
9:30 am

GamerBoi: @everyone WE SHOULD ALL GET TOGETHER TOMORROW AND HAVE A SMASH TOURNAMENT

Detective Pikachu: I'M IN

Sherlock: He plays Wii Fit Trainer so he'll probably die first.

GamerBoi: Wii Fit Trainer? Really?

DetectivePikachu: He's viable!

Watson: No he's not

FightMe²: No he's not

MFSTARBOY; No he's not

Mother: He's really not

UncleHoshi: No he's not

AngelHairPasta: No he's not

DangerNeedle: No he's not

Sherlock: No he's not

Nood-le: No he's not

FellowGremlin: no he's not

PianoMurderer: No he's not

BestGirl: No he's not

Father: No he's not

FunDad: No he's not

UncleNug: Gonta not sure but Gonta thinks Wii Fit Trainer isn't best character. Gonta wants Ouma-san to play what makes him happy though!

Detective Pikachu: Fuck I can't even be mad

GamerBoi: Tier lists are irrevelant

BabyDoll: He only says that cause he plays Duck Hunt

GamerBoi: Duck Hunt is an amazing character

FunDad: I agree. I could never get good with him but he's great.

GamerBoi: But yeah, we shoulf get together tommorow and play Smash!

Mother: We'll be there. Your house then?

GamerBoi: Yeah. How's 2:30 sound?

Mother: Sounds great. See you then

The Chaos Family  
12:30 pm

Mother: Is everyone ready to go?

FightMe²: I'm ready to go. Kaito's doing his hair and taking forever

MFSTARBOY: Perfection takes time!

AngelHairPasta: We don't have time to wait for an enternity Kaito!

MFSTARBOY:

FightMe²: Ouch

AngelHairPasta: I'm ready to go!

DangerNeedle: I'll be done in like 2 seconds

Nood-le: Himiko and I are ready to go!

FellowGremlin: I'm sleepy

Nood-le: You slept for like 8 hours yesterday.

FellowGremlin: I know,,,

MFSTARBOY: K I'm ready

Sherlock: Someone tell Amami he can't take Bartholomew to the mall with us.

FunDad: He'll get lonely!

BestGirl: why not?

PianoMurderer: He'll get us thrown out.

Father: I'm sure it'll be fine

UncleHoshi: I like this mall can we please not get banned??

BestGirl: We won't get banned! It'll be fine!

Detective Pikachu: We say that every time.

Watson: It's never fine.

Mother: Amami please leave Bartholmew here. I promise he will be safe.

FunDad: Fine

Mother: Thank you. Now for the love of God get in a car.

Mother is offline

  
Ouma's Weird-Ass Family  
2:30 pm

SmallBoi; Maki! Miu! Mama!

Mom: What is it child?

SmallBoi: Will you guys come shop for Valentine's Day with me?

Maki: Fuck that is coming up.

BigSis: Woo! C'mon you vermin let's go buy shit for our S/O's.

Mom: I suppose you want my advice?

SmallBoi: Mom you're the only sane one among us.

Maki: I take offense to that.

SmallBoi: You know it's true!

Maki: <3

SmallBoi: Screenshotted

Maki: Oh fuck

SmallBoi: <3

BigSis: dnndndbdbd c'mon you dorks let's go get gifts

Mother: I will make an excuse so they don't get suspicious

SmallBoi: Okay! Thanks Mom

Mother: No problem child, I am happy to be of help.

Saihara Shuichi>>>K1-B0  
2:49 pm

Saihara Shuichi: He's getting V-day gifts right?

K1-B0: Yep.

Saihara Shuichi: For a patholigical liar he's shit at keeping secrets

K1-B0: Only from us. Should we go off to get his gifts now then?

Saihara Shuichi: What other chance will we have?

K1-B0: Point taken, let's roll

Saihara Shuichi: :)

Saihara Shuichi is offline

The Chaos Family  
7:30 pm

AngelHairPasta: That actually went pretty well!

PianoMurderer: No death, no explosions, and we didn't get thrown out. I'd call that a victory!

UncleHoshi: Poor Himiko is fucking knocked out in the back seat.

Nood-le: She's so cute when she's sleeping sigh

BestGirl: We get it ur gay

Nood-le: Oh go to sleep

BestGirl: With pleasure

BestGirl is offline

FunDad: We'll be home soon kids. Try to get some sleep tonight?

PianoMurderer: no promises

FunDad: Fair enough.

FunDad is offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a great day!  
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| FunDad  
> Miu| BestGirl  
> Kiibo| Watson  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Nood-le  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| Sherlock  
> Tsumugi| DangerNeedle  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| PianoMurderer  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| DetectivePikachu
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	20. Chapter 20: ULTIMATE oh I'm sleepy no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird title lol

 

The Chaos Family  
6:30 am

DangerNeedle: @AngelHairPasta

DangerNeedle: Ur the yee to my haw

AngelHairPasta: Awww! That's sweet! Well, your the holster to my gun <3

DangerNeedle: <3

AngelHairPasta: Let's giddy on up and ride off into the sunset together

DangerNeedle: Sounds lovely <3

MFSTARBOY: Oh my god you guy's be careful!

DangerNeedle: Why?

MFSTARBOY: You might summon,,,, her

AngelHairPasta: Summon who?

Sherrif Star is online

DangerNeedle: ???

Sherrif Star: You've Yee'd your last Haw partner.

AngelHairPasta: Oh my atua

MFSTARBOY; I tried to warn you

Sherrif Star: There's only room for one sherrif in this town

AngelHairPasta; I understand varmit. Why don't we step outside and settle this mano e mano

Sherrif Star: what other way is there? I hopw your good with a pistol.

AngelHairPasta: They don't call me Pistol Johnnie fer nothin'.

DangerNeedle: wtf

Sherrif Star: Step back into that ther saloon lil lady. Don't want ya to end up eating dust with yer girlfriend here

AngelHairPasta: Mighty bold of you to assume I'll be the one eating dust.

Sherrif Star: Let's quit the talking and end this.

MFSTARBOY: God this is awful

DangerNeedle: I'm heckin' confused.

AngelHairPasta; On the count of three.

Sherrif Star: 1

AngelHairPasta: 2

Sherrif Star: 3!

AngelHairPasta: PEWPEWPEW

Sherrif Star: PEWPEWPEW

MFSTARBOY: end me

PianoMurderer is online

PianoMurderer has muted the chat for 2 hours. Reason: YOU GUYS NO TEXAS SHOWDOWNS IN THE MAIN CHAT.

The Chaos Family  
10:40 am

Mother: We leave for Saito's house at uh, 2 so be ready to go

UncleHoshi: Time is a fucking illusion

FunDad: OKAY MOOD

Father: That should not be a mood.

Sherlock: But it is. It so is.

Watson: Shuichi!

Detective Pikachu: Aww babe, same!

Sherlock: Who needs sleep? Not I.

Nood-le: sleep is for losers.

UncleHoshi: And normies.

FunDad: And we're neither of those things.

PianoMurderer: If y'all keep not sleeping I'll declare war on y'all

Sherlock: peace was never an option

BestGirl: [peacenotfound.jpg](http://peacenotfound.jpg)

FellowGremlin: eyyyy it's the chicken hatchet meme!

Mother: If y'all don't start sleeping I'll riggity riggity reck you.

Sherlock: MOTHER NO

FunDad: EYYYYY

BestGirl: EYYYYYY

Watson: You're both dead to me.

Detective Pikachu: ^^^^^

FightMe²: Must you all wake me up with your pointless antics?

MFSTARBOY: You were asleep???

UncleHoshi: (time is an illusion)

FightMe²: (love is an illusion)

Sherlock: No it is not Maki we will drag you out of your room and shower you with affection don't you think we won't.

Detective Pikachu: ^^^^^

FightMe²: Fine..

FightMe²: Anyways why don't we get lunch before we head over to Saito's place.

Detective Pikachu: Sounds alright to me

Mother: Several people just screamed IHOP so I guess that's where we're going

Watson: "I'm gonna eat a whole stack of pancakes this time!" -Kokichi 2019

FightMe²: I'll bring a cooler so we have somewhere to put his leftovers.

BestGirl: I don't understand why he thinks he'll finish them he never does.

PianoMurderer; It's a guy thing

Nood-le: It's a small person thing, Himiko does it to.

FellowGremlin: STOP EXPOSING MW

Nood-le: <3

FellowGremlin:

FellowGremlin: Ugh I hate you <3

Nood-le: :)

Mother is offline

Father: Hurry or we'll leave you here

Nood-le: OMW

Nood-le and 2 others are offline

The Idiot Squad  
2:45 pm

Traitor: Oh my god Miu plays Bowser Jr.

CodeOverMen: You play Pac-Man please exit stage right

Traitor: 🖕🖕🖕

Detective Pikachu: y'all better hurry or you'll miss the tourney

Traitor: I've gotta lug these drinks up 2 flighta of stairs

CodeOverMen: Oh whatever Alex you big baby I'll do it.

CodeOverMen is offline

Traitor: Tohru! Ugh....

Sherlock: Preliminary rounds have begun

Watson: Sorry, can someone post the roster I didn't see it.

BestGirl: Ruto Yamata vs. Momota Kaito  
Hinoka Azu vs. Iruma Miu   
Sora Ito vs. Saihara Shuichi  
Himari Ogawa vs. Ouma Kokichi  
Alex Tanaka vs. Amami Rantarou  
Tohru Tanaka vs. K1-B0  
Reo Kondo vs. Tojo Kirumi  
Kanna Ono vs. Shinguji Korekiyo  
Ayano Midori vs. Yumeno Himiko  
Hinako Midori vs. Chabishira Tenko  
Azune Midori vs. Harukawa Maki  
Saito Harukawa vs. Ryoma Hoshi  
Mizuki Hazuka vs. Yonaga Angie  
Shigure Takahash vs. Mina Murakami  
Oka Murakami vs. Akamatsu Kaede  
Bianca White vs. Shirogane Tsmugi  
Izuru Hinata vs. Gokuhara Gonta.

UncleHoshi; I still can't believe we agreed to let Saito join he makes games for a living he'll crush us all.

BabyDoll: He will and you'll enjoy it or I'll scoop out your eyeballs

FightMe²: I like this one.

MFSTARBOY: that is a bad friendship that wi end in our demise.

DrinkThePainAway: Momota-san are you ready to begin?

MFSTARBOY: Yeah

DrinkThePainAway: Excellent.

BabyDoll: Still can't believe Ruto mains King K Rool.

Detective Pikachu: I know right? It's astonishing.

DDRQueen: Azune don't you main Pokemon Trainer?

BabyDoll: Yeah, he's an easy win

PianoMurderer: Charizard ftw!!!

Mother: I think Squirtle is the easier one to play

BabyDoll: It's Bulbasaur tho

DDRQueen: Falsehood

MFSTARBOY: I can't believe I lost.

DrinkThePainAway: Thank you for your time.

GamerBoi: Y'ALL WE ARE IN THE SAME ROOM OF YOUR PHONES

FlightDad: Well said.

BabyDoll: Ugh fine   
  


The Idiot Squad  
5:30 pm

Father: Somehow I won

GamerBoi: Hoshi won on a cheap technicallity I demand a rematch.

UncleHoshi: Nah I'm good. Mom's putting a pizza in and we're about to play Mario Party

GamerBoi: i'll get you next time.

UncleHoshi: good luck with that kid.

UncleHoshi is offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many references from the Discord server whoops 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day.
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| FunDad  
> Miu| BestGirl  
> Kiibo| Watson  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Nood-le  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| Sherlock  
> Tsumugi| DangerNeedle  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| PianoMurderer  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| DetectivePikachu
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	21. ////

Taking the day off!!! I hope y'all have a great day uwu


	22. Chapter 22: DND Night 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all here's more DND hope it's funny 
> 
> IF ANY OF Y'ALL NEed A SERVER INVITE FOR THE DISCORD JUST TELL ME BECAUSE THEY EXPIRE A LOT

DND Tuesdays

5:45 pm

 

 **Tsmugi** : Okay, let's jump right in

  
 **Tsmugi** : The lady leads the party to the end of the town. She looks back at you. "Our house is just a little way's away. Maybe a 5-minute walk." She then continues forward, leading the group through a field of oddly colored flowers Her brother clings to her skirt, looking down and kicking rocks.  
  
 **Saihara** : "This is a pretty place, isn't it."  
  
 **Ouma** : "I've never seen flowers this color before."  
  
 **Himiko** : "Maybe they're magic."  
  
 **Hoshi** : "Anything's possible."  
  
 **Angie** : "Even the impossible!"  
  
 **Kaitor** : "So is it possible for something to be impossible if anything's possible."  
  
 **Maki** : "Stop that, you'll give us all a headache."  
  
 **Angie** : "I suppose."  
  
 **Miu** : "If anything's possible then nothing's possible."  
  
 **Kirumi** : "Please stop this."  
  
 **Ouma** : "Do you think these flowers are edible?"  
  
 **Kirumi** : "DO NOT EAT THOSE LOKEIL"  
  
 **Amami** : "I don't think they are,,,"  
  
 **Korekiyo** : "Try it!"  
  
 **Angie** : "I'll do it with you!"  
  
 **Tenko** : "What the heck guys, don't eat those!"  
  
 **Himiko** : "Are y'all brain-dead?"  
  
 **Gonta** : "Why are we eating these?"  
  
 **Kiibo** : "They're dumb, that's why."  
  
 **Ouma** : "Wow! That's mean Blade!!!"  
  
 **Kiibo** : "I really don't care."  
  
 **Maki** : "Roasted."  
  
 **Kaito** : ((RIP LOKEIL 2018))  
  
 **Miu** : ((He was flamed by his friend so hard there ain't even dust left))  
  
 **Ouma** : ((Shut up Barbarians are the worst class))  
  
 **Miu** : ((YOU TAKE THAT BACK))  
  
 **Ouma** : ((NEVER))  
  
 **Himiko** : ((GUYS WHY ARE WE SHOUTING))  
  
 **Tenko** : ((I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW AS WELL))  
  
 **Kaede** : ((STOP TYPING IN ALL CAPS YOU HOOLIGANS))  
  
 **Tenko** : ((NEVER))  
  
 **Tsmugi** : You arrive at a small cottage boarding the beach. The sand upon closer inspection is see-through, and purple waves splash at the shoreline. This entire area reminds you of a badly made watercolor painting.  
  
 **Kirumi** : "Lovely place you have."  
  
 **Tsmugi** : "Thank you. I have a small spring in the back, you may wash up there. Leave your clothes on the rocks, I'll get to laundering them."  
  
 **Saihara** : "Thank you for your kindness."  
  
 **Tsmugi** : "It's really no problem!" the girl says. Meanwhile, her brother darts into the cottage and disappears.  
  
 **Ouma** : "He's a fast one."  
  
 **Kiibo** : "Do you think we scared him?"  
  
 **Korekiyo** : "Who cares? He's a kid, he'll forget all about it by dinner."  
  
 **Amami** : " I care! My god would not tolerate such lax treating of a poor child!"  
  
 **Angie** : "My God wants us to kill him."  
  
 **Tsmugi** : The sister looks at Angie in disgust.  
  
 **Hoshi** : "Sorry. She's a loon but she's harmless."  
  
 **Tsmugi** : "If you say so..."  
  
 **Kaito** : "I need a bath so badly. C'mon let's hurry."  
  
 **Maki** : "No way, the girl's are not bathing at the same time as the guy's."  
  
 **Himiko** : "Yeah!"  
  
 **Tenko** : "I'm not bathing with filthy degenerate male perverts."  
  
 **Ouma** : "Hun I assure you we have better taste than that."  
  
 **Miu** : Great Bear chuckles.  
  
 **Tenko** : "Why you little-" I lunge for him  
  
 **Ouma** : I book it into the cabin lunging.  
  
 **Kaede** : "I apologize. My party is... an eccentric bunch."  
  
 **Tsmugi** : "Oh I don't mind. It's a nice change of pace."  
  
 **Kirumi** : "Pardon me, but did we ever get your name?"  
  
 **Tsmugi** : ((WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME))  
  
 **Angie:** ((DNDNDND SHE DIDNT NAME HER))  
  
 **Korekiyo** : ((When the DM doesn't prepare for obvious questions-))  
  
 **Amami** : ((DNDDNDND))  
  
 **Tsmugi** : "It's Rose."  
  
 **Himiko** : "That's a sweet name!"  
  
 **Tsmugi** : "Thank you. Now go ahead and bathe. I have laundry and tea to make."  
  
 **Kaito** : "Thanks!" I head out back.  
  
 **Maki** : "I suppose we can blind the men..."  
  
 **Amami** : "No need, I'm gay."  
  
 **Korekiyo** : "I hate you all if that helps."  
  
 **Maki** : "Oh okay then. What edge."  
  
 **Hoshi** : I head for the ocean because frick rules.  
  
 **Ouma** : ((Because frick rules dndnddn))  
  
 **Saihara** : (Can we skip through the bathing?))  
  
 **Tsmugi** : ((sure))  
  
 **Tsmugi** : After the party has bathed and received clean clothes, they sit down for tea with Rose. She fusses over Seamus and Lokeil, the latter because he's covered in bruises due to a certain happy-go-lucky sea elf's wrath.  
  
 **Saihara** : "So, uh, has your little brother ever expressed a distaste for other people?"  
  
 **Ouma** : "Has he ever killed an animal? Cause I heard all the sickos start early!"  
  
 **Kirumi** : I smack him upside the head and continue my tea.  
  
 **Tsmugi** : "Drew is a perfectly innocent boy and he would never hurt anyone!" Her voice rises, and it shakes as she speaks.  
  
 **Kaito** : "Rather defensive there," I whisper to Maki.  
  
 **Maki** : "Don't make assumptions Clint. It could have nothing to do with him."  
  
 **Tenko** : "We found your brother surrounded by dead bodies and we just thought-"  
  
 **Amami** : "Be quiet! That's the most insensitive thing I've ever heard. That poor boy is likely traumatized!"  
  
 **Korekiyo** : "Or he's a blood-thirsty serial killer."  
  
 **Himiko** : "He's like 10 years old! How could he possibly be that vicious?"  
  
 **Kaede** : "Looks can be deceiving..."  
  
 **Kiibo** : "You too?? Elana, you're much smarter than that!"  
  
 **Ouma** : "Oh! Are we fighting now? Great!"  
  
 **Gonta** : "Seamus thinks we all are being unreasonable."  
  
 **Hoshi** : "Ugh... I say we just leave. Who cares if the kid murdered them?"  
  
 **Amami** : "He did no such thing!"  
  
 **Tenko** : "You have no proof he didn't!"  
  
 **Himiko** : "Correlation does not equal causation!"  
  
 **Kirumi** : "SILENCE!"  
  
 **Tsmugi** : The room falls still.  
  
 **Kirumi** : "Rose I am incredibly sorry for this. You've suffered greatly and my party's behavior is unacceptable. I shall have a word with them later."  
  
 **Tsmugi** : "It's fine. I suppose you heroes are just worried. It's getting late, you can stay the night in the attic."  
  
 **Kirumi** : "Thank you. We'll be out of your hair come sunrise."  
  
 **Tsmugi** : "Take all the time you need." Rose departs for her own quarters. The party may do as they please.  
  
 **Ouma** : I run for the attic, desperate to actually sleep for once.  
  
 **Saihara** : I follow, as I'm very tired.  
  
 **Tsmugi** : ((Time for bed guy's! See you all next week.))  
  
 **Hoshi** : ((See you.))  
  
 _ **Tsmugi and 15 others are offline.**_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a gr8 day.
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| FunDad  
> Miu| BestGirl  
> Kiibo| Watson  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Nood-le  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| Sherlock  
> Tsumugi| DangerNeedle  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| PianoMurderer  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| DetectivePikachu
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	23. Chapter 23: Auditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly light fluffy filler lol

  
The Chaos Family  
9:30 am  
  
Watson: Everyone is freaking out so badly can Y'all calm down?  
  
PianoMurderer: Its Audition day calm is not in our vocabulary  
  
FightMe²: "Don't tell me how to live my life"- Kaito 2019  
  
MFSTARBOY: LET ME LIVE WOMAN  
  
FightMe²: Nah  
  
FunDad: RIP Astrodumbie 2019  
  
FightMe²: Do you wanna die?  
  
FunDad: Constantly thanks for asking.  
  
FightMe²:  
  
Father: 👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀  
  
FunDad: Oh god I can feel the judgment  
  
AngelHairPasta: *atua  
  
UncleHoshi: Angie must you always correct us?  
  
AngelHairPasta: Pretty much  
  
UncleHoshi: Life is suffering  
  
UncleBug: D:  
  
UncleHoshi: But I guess it's not so bad  
  
UncleBug: :D  
  
PianoMurderer: So pure  
  
MFSTARBOY: We don't deserve them  
  
DangerNeedle: We really don't  
  
Detective Pikachu: Shuichi has been practicing for his Auditon all day and he looks so cute when he's concentrating  
  
Nood-le: Replace the degenerate male with Himiko and it's a MOOD  
  
FellowGremlin: Bad Tenko! Be nice to the boys!  
  
Nood-le: hISSSSSS  
  
PianoMurderer: You need the spray bottle?  
  
FellowGremlin: If you don't mind.  
  
BestGirl: Ah so I'm not the only person who gets sprayed  
  
UncleHoshi: How to train your significant other to love themselves and others 101  
  
Father: Where do I sign up?  
  
Watson: ^^^^^  
  
Mother: Also, Korekiyo I've been asked to inform you that your sister called  
  
Father: Oh look, angst.   
  
FunDad: Why is murder not an option again?  
  
MFSTARBOY: "I don't want to do the paperwork so no don't kill anyone"- Saihara 2k19  
  
PianoMurderer: God Mood  
  
Father: Well, as long as she stays away from me I'm fine.  
  
Mother: Let us know if you need anything.  
  
Father: I will.   
  
Mother: :)  
  
DangerNeedle: I wanna be Regina so badly I'll die if I don't get the role  
  
AngelHairPasta; I'm sure you'll get the role! You have a gr8 voice and you're gr8 at acting.  
  
AngelHairPasta:👌 who fucked with me autocorrect?  
  
Detective Pikachu: Nishishishishi~, I wonder who?  
  
FellowGremlin: It was Ouma  
  
Nood-le: Definitely Ouma.  
  
Detective Pikachu: wow okay that hurt.  
  
Watson: Perish  
  
Detective Pikachu: babe!  
  
Watson: I'm joking and you know it  
  
Detective Pikachu: I'm still hurt! Apologize  
  
Watson: Sorry, just pay attention before you fail this class Kokichi.  
  
Detective Pikachu: Fine~~~. Are we still getting Ice Cream after auditions?   
  
Watson: Yep. <3  
  
Detective Pikachu: <3  
  
AngelHairPasta: Gay.  
  
Watson: we know ;)  
  
AngelHairPasta: *fingerguns*  
  
Watson and 1 others are offline  
  
The Chaos Family  
12:25 pm  
  
Sherlock: Maki why the fuck is Kaito on the roof  
  
FightMe²: Egg parachuted  
  
Sherlock: of course,,,  
  
FightMe²: Miu's gonna join him in a minute, I'm just heating up popcorn to judge them with  
  
Sherlock: wow that's rude  
  
FightMe²: I am rude  
  
PianoMurderer: Whomst the fuck is dropping eggs off the roof?  
  
FightMe²: Ask your girlfriend   
  
PianoMurderer: How did they get up there???  
  
DangerNeedle is online  
  
DangerNeedle: There's a spot in the library you can use to climb out the air vents and onto the roof.  
  
PianoMurderer: Mind showing me where it is?  
  
DangerNeedle: I'm eating lunch but Tenko and Himiko can?  
  
PianoMurderer: Ok, thanks <3  
  
DangerNeedle: NP  
  
Sherlock: I'm gonna take a nap. @Watson, wake me up when lunch is over?  
  
Watson: Sure, I'll be in the lunchroom soon. Kokichi had to catch up on some work so I was tutoring him.  
  
Sherlock: He absolutely sucks at English lol  
  
Watson: I'm telling him you said that.  
  
Sherlock: No please don't! He'll sulk and make that face he makes when he's upset and I can't handle it.  
  
Watson: Too late <3  
  
Sherlock: :(  
  
Mother: You all should be eating *stares at Ouma*  
  
Watson: I'm gonna have to sit on his chest and force him to eat aren't I?  
  
Mother: Most likely. I'll see to it that he gets a good meal :/  
  
FunDad is online  
  
FunDad: While you're at it tell Hoshi to stop drinking RedBull before his heart explodes Korekiyo and I are worried he's just gonna fricking die  
  
Mother: Will do.   
  
Mother is offline  
  
The Chaos Family  
5:30 pm  
  
FunDad: How did my audition look? Crew confirm.  
  
AngelHairPasta: You did great! Your competition for Damien is like, non-existent (Sorry Ouma)  
  
Detective Pikachu: It's fine, I knew I wasn't getting the role anyways. I'm happy to work on crew with my boyfie <3  
  
Watson: <3 I guess  
  
Detective Pikachu: OUCHIE! My feelings ;-;  
  
PianoMurderer: God Hanamura trying out for the leading man made me sick he would be the worst Aaron  
  
Watson: Everyone knows Shuichi's getting Aaron and if you think otherwise you're delusional.  
  
Sherlock: IDK, Izuru did pretty well too.  
  
Watson: Yeah but I heard Nagito tell Hajime that the director liked your audition better.   
  
Sherlock: Really?  
  
Watson: That's what he said.  
  
DangerNeedle: In other news, I'm losing Regina to Junko and I'm honestly okay with that  
  
AngelHairPasta: I mean she has a great voice and her personality fits,,,,  
  
Mother: Is nobody going to talk about Kaede's audition? I think she'll definitely get Cady.  
  
PianoMurderer: you really think so?  
  
BestGirl: Girl they'd be blind, deaf, and DUMB to let you go back to choir get ready to be the leading lady <3  
  
PianoMurderer: :))  
  
Sherlock: I'm gonna order Indian food who else wants some?  
  
Detective Pikachu: You gonna order naan?  
  
Sherlock: Your favorite  
  
Detective Pikachu: Yay!  
  
FightMe²: I can split the bill?  
  
Sherlock: You don't have to!  
  
FightMe²: Shut up and take my money.  
  
Sherlock: Okay :)  
  
FightMe²: if you want food get your a s s downstairs.  
  
MFSTARBOY: oMW  
  
MFSTARBOY is offline  
  
FightMe²: See y'all soon  
  
FightMe² and 2 others are offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| FunDad  
> Miu| BestGirl  
> Kiibo| Watson  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Nood-le  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| Sherlock  
> Tsumugi| DangerNeedle  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| PianoMurderer  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| DetectivePikachu
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	24. Chapter 24: Just A Normal Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter that's all over the place because my teachers dropped hw on me all at once like mEANIES
> 
> Seriously save me Spanish will kill me someday ;-;
> 
> So yeah, this is how I write when I have a time limit.

The Chaos Family  
5:16 am   
  
Mother: I can hear Kaede screaming what happened?  
  
BestGirl: It's just a centipede jfc  
  
Nood-le: Fuck centipedes. Those multi-legged creepy crawlies s u c k  
  
BestGirl: Y'all are pussies.  
  
FellowGremlin: Pussies4lyfe  
  
Nood-le: S t o p  
  
Mother: I don't understand?  
  
BestGirl: YOU HAVENT SEEN CAMP CAMP??  
  
FellowGremlin: OMG OMG OMG @DangerNeedle SHE HASNT SEEN CAMP CAMP  
  
DangerNeedle: WELL THAT WON'T DO. THAT WON'T DO AT ALL.  
  
BestGirl: We're watching it at lunch!!!  
  
Mother: Ok then.  
  
DangerNeedle: Now we should get ready for class before we're all late lolol.  
  
Mother: Sounds good. See you all later   
  
BestGirl: K, gonna go kill this centipede for my dumbass girlfriend ugh I love her   
  
BestGirl is offline  
  
Nood-le: That's a fat mood.  
  
FellowGremlin: Same  
  
Nood-le and 2 others are offline  
  
The Chaos Family  
9:30 am  
  
Sherlock:   
Cady Heron- Akamatsu Kaede  
Regina George- Junko Enoshima  
Janis Sarkisian- Naegi Komaru  
Damian Hubbard- Amami Rantarou  
Gretchen Wieners- Mikan Tsmuki  
Karen Smith- Ibuki Mioda  
Mrs. Heron/Ms. Norbury/Mrs. George- Maizano Sayaka  
Aaron Samuels- Saihara Shuichi  
Kevin Gnapnoor- Naegi Makoto  
Mr. Duvall- Shinguji Korekiyo  
  
PianoMurderer: AHHHHHH I GOT THE ROLE I WANTED YES!!!  
  
Watson: I knew you'd get the role babe!   
  
Detective Pikachu: I'm a lil disappointed I didn't get Damien but YESSSS AMAMI-CHAN SLAY!!!  
  
FunDad: I'm so happy I got the role :)  
  
Father: Ah, so I got Mr.Duvall. I'm glad, I was a little worried for a moment there.  
  
BestGirl: BABE YOU GOT THE ROLE! SEE I TOLD YOU!  
  
PianoMurderer: i'm so happy I'm crying  
  
DangerNeedle: Congrats! I'm a lil sad I didn't get a role but there's always next year!  
  
Sherlock: Ouma is bouncing around like he's just eaten a lot of sugar and posting pretty much everywhere about how his "talented and wonderful boyfriend got the role he wanted and I'm so proud CONGRATS SHUMAI!!!1!!!" and I've never been more content.  
  
FightMe: Can I get a name change?  
  
Mother has changed FightMe's name to Maki  
  
Maki: Finally some good food  
  
UncleHoshi: How's Kaito?  
  
Maki: He's currently trying to get his phone back so he can check his account balance because he's determined to buy y'all dinner  
  
FunDad: Food I don't have to pay for? i'm in  
  
Father: Congratulations again to those who got a role.  
  
BestGirl: WE LOVE AND SUPPORT YOU  
  
Sherlock: I know  
  
Maki: Oof where is the confidence coming from? I like this Saihara  
  
Sherlock: :)  
  
Maki: Nevermind  
  
Sherlock: :)  
  
Maki: Stop  
  
Sherlock: :)  
  
Maki: Omg stop  
  
Sherlock: :^)  
  
DangerNeedle: i'm dead  
  
UncleBug: NO DYING ALLOWED!  
  
Mother: Seconded  
  
UncleHoshi: Thirded  
  
FunDad: Fourthed  
  
Father: Fifthed  
  
Maki: We get it Death is banned jeeeez!  
  
Sherlock: Anyways, I'm thinking we get dinner and see a movie after school?  
  
Watson: Sounds great! Mom, Saihara, wallets stay at home  
  
Mother: Foiled again  
  
Detective Pride: Deception 0  
  
AngelHairPasta: Cursed.  
  
AngelHairPasta is offline  
  
DangerNeedle: She woke up and came online just to say that Istg  
  
MFSTARBOY: MONEY FOUND I CALL DIBS ON PAYING  
  
DangerNeedle: rats.  
  
MFSTARBOY is offline  
  
Mother: And now, because we all need to pay attention..  
  
Mother has muted the chat until 8 pm. Reason: Please study for the love of God  
  
  
The Chaos Family

8:00 pm

Mother: Is Himiko okay?

Father: She ate so much she can't stay awake apparently/

Mother: Pfft, of course she did. Make sure Tenko gets her to bed safely. No broken necks allowed.

Father: Sounds familiar.

Detective Pikachu is offline

Detective Pikachu: N O C I S  H E T S  A L L O W E D

Detective Pikachu is offline

Mother: I am confused

Father: Aren't we all?

Mother: Probably. Sleep well, tell Amami to get some rest or I'll yeet him into the stratosphere.

Father: Never repeat that again. No one will believe me and your reputation will be safe

Mother: Will do.

BestGirl: SCREENSHOTTED

Mother: That's inconveniet. I guess I'll have to purge the evidence.

Mother is offline

BestGirl: Dad help I'm scared

Father is offline

BestGirl: ;-;

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day.
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| FunDad  
> Miu| BestGirl  
> Kiibo| Watson  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Nood-le  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| Sherlock  
> Tsumugi| DangerNeedle  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| PianoMurderer  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| DetectivePikachu
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	25. Chapter 25: Gonta's Birthday (Short Chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is criminally short, I have another busy day so this is really just a small filler chapter. Tomorrow I'll post a bigger, full-er chapter.
> 
> Sorry :/

The Chaos Family

9:30 am  
  
Mother: You know what we forgot to do?  
  
UncleHoshi: Gonta's party?  
  
Mother: Gonta's party.  
  
BestGirl: Oh fuck I can't believe we wished him a happy birthday and sTILL forgot to set up  
  
Mother: We'll have to do it today then  
  
BestGirl: yeah, we will. I'll pick up any food we need since I got my license.  
  
UncleHoshi: Congrats, you were studying really hard.  
  
BestGirl: I'll go get supplies at lunch, so keep him busy.  
  
UncleHoshi: Will do.  
  
BestGirl is offline.

  
  
The Chaos Family  
12:02 pm  
  
Sherlock: WHY IS THERE SCREAMING??  
  
Watson: I don't know, I'm sitting right next to you  
  
Sherlock: Babe I wasn't talking to you and you know it :(  
  
Watson: I know <  
  
Detective Pikachu: I'm not sure, I can check for you?  
  
Sherlock: No dear, eat your lunch. We can wait.  
  
DangerNeedle is online  
  
DangerNeedle: So we have an issue  
  
DangerNeedle: Gonta found out about the murder of the centipede from yesterday and started crying. Hoshi is now beating the ever-living life energy out of her.  
  
DangerNeedle: Angie won't even take it seriously she can't stop laughing.  
  
Sherlock: it's whatever lol  
  
Sherlock: she dug her grave let her get herself out of it.   
  
Watson: Wow that was not the answer I was expecting  
  
Sherlock: I'm not always gonna be there to save her :/  
  
Sherlock: Where is her girlfriend?  
  
Detective Pikachu: She's out running errands  
  
Sherlock: Well then we'll just have to wait for her to show up and get her silly girlfriend  
  
DangerNeedle: i mean, I could say something  
  
DangerNeedle: Nevermind I have now realized how badly I would be roasted.  
  
Sherlock: Welp, I'm going back to my lunch.   
  
DangerNeedle: You do that   
  
Sherlock is offline

  
The Chaos Family  
7:30 pm  
  
MFSTARBOY: Gonta looks so happy this was so worth it  
  
Maki: I'm so happy watching this  
  
MFSTARBOY: Man, I love you guys. You know that right?  
  
Maki: Yeah Kaito. You okay?  
  
MFSTARBOY: Just...thinking. You know me.  
  
Maki: Thinking is dangerous Kaito  
  
MFSTARBOY: Screenshotted  
  
Maki: Well, let's get back to the party.  
  
MFSTARBOY: Yes, let's.  
  
Maki is offline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a great day!  
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| FunDad  
> Miu| BestGirl  
> Kiibo| Watson  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Nood-le  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| Sherlock  
> Tsumugi| DangerNeedle  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| PianoMurderer  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| DetectivePikachu
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	26. Chapter 26: Hold Your Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Hey Shuichi?)
> 
> A soft thud, as if someone has put a book down.
> 
> {Yes Kokichi, what is it?}
> 
> (Wasn't Kiibo acting a little strange when he left? Am I the only one who noticed that?)
> 
> {I sort of picked up on it.}
> 
> (Do you think something's wrong?)
> 
> A deep breath, delicate and airy like the voice it belongs to.
> 
> {His sudden visit to Ibadashi-san is a little concerning but I'm sure it's nothing. If it is, he'll tell us eventually.}
> 
> (But what if he doesn't?)
> 
> {Then we'll just have to support him anyways.}
> 
> (I suppose you're right. I'm gonna go get breakfast.)
> 
> A bed shifts.
> 
> {You do that.}
> 
> A door creaks open.
> 
> (Shumai?)
> 
> {Yes Kokichi?}
> 
> (I love you.)
> 
> {Love you too.}
> 
> A door closes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a certain someone's arc
> 
> If you've joined the discord https://discord.gg/hT7tK8V you may know what I'm referring to.

  
The Chaos Family  
8:08 am

FunDad: Y'all ever just want to ditch any and all responsibility and play board games all day?

BestGirl: Almost 24/7 man. Board gamed are fun and English papers are not.

Father: Did we have a paper due soon?

FunDad: There's one due on Monday.

Father: Have you started it?

FunDad: Yeah, I'm lik half-way done.

BestGirl: Man, I gotta start it ;-;

Father: Why haven't you?

BestGirl: I don't get what we're supposed to write about. Normally I'd ask Kiibo but he's off visiting Mr. Ibadashi.

PianoMurderer: What? He wasn't due to visit him for a few weeks.

BestGirl: I asked if he needed emergency repairs or something, but he said he just needed to talk to him. What about I'm not sure.

PianoMurderer: Strange. Kinda red-flaggy to be honest.

BestGirl: I suppose. Well, whatever's happening with him'll have to wait. I need to finish this gosh darn paper.

PianoMurderer: I can help?

BestGirl: You will? That'd be lovely :)

PianoMurderer: I'm literally your girlfriend so like, I don't see why I wouldn't

BestGirl: You right, you right.

FunDad: I'm gonna play candyland, y'alla re welcome to join us.

Father: Us?

FunDad: You're not escaping this.

Father: Fine, fine. But you have to finish that paper today.

FunDad: Will do! <3

FunDad and 2 others are offline.

Father: At least it's quiet today.

Father is offline.

The Chaos Family  
10:30 am

DangerNeedle: I want my last words to be "Yee haw motherfuckers".

AngelHairPasta: I refuse to allow that to happen. I will revive you from the dead and kill you so that your last words will be choking for air

FellowGremlin: Wow that's fucking dark Angie

Nood-le: Yeah that's a lil strong there bub

AngelHairPasta: Sorry, did I go overboard.

DangerNeedle: Is it weird that I found that to be adorable.

UncleHoshi: Yes

MFSTARBOY: No

Nood-le: Oh good. Uncle Hoshi change my name?

UncleHoshi: Sure

UncleHoshi has changed Nood-le's name to Stronkwomanz

Stronkwomanz: Thanks, I love it!

DangerNeedle: So it's normal Kaito.

MFSTARBOY: I'd say so.

FellowGremlin: He dates a hotheaded assassin so take that with a spoonful of salt.

Maki: DO YOU WANNA DIE?

FellowGremlin: Constantly, wby?

UncleBug: D: Yumeno-san! Dying is bad for you!

FellowGremlin: Fuck I mean no let me preserve my life

UncleHoshi: Gonta bows all to his will.

MFSTARBOY: I do what I want!

UncleBug: Momota-san! Did Momota-san finish the dishes like Mom asked?

MFSTARBOY: No, sorry. Let me get right on that.

Maki: "I do what I want" huh?

UncleBug: Harukawa-san, will you help Mom with the laundry?

Maki: On it

UncleBug: Thank you!

Maki: Your welcome

Detective Pikachu is online

Detective Pikachu: Himiko come get your bloody owl.

FellowGremlin; Where'd he run off to?

Detective Pikachu: He came into my stable and scared poor Panta. I had to really pamper him today, poor thing.

FellowGremlin: I'll come get him

Detective Pikachu: Thank you!

FellowGremlin: No problem.

FellowGremlin and 1 others are offline.

  
The Chaos Family  
2:30 pm

Mother: Okay, so I am not amused. Whoever covered poor Ouma in flour and then dumped Panta on him needs to come forward right now.

Sherlock: I just wanna talk :)

FunDad: that gave me fucking chills never fuck with an Angry Shuichi

Detective Pikachu: I said I was fine guys! This is actually kinda funny tbh

Maki: I mean his reaction was priceless.

Sherlock: :) Oh really Maki?

Maki: Do you wish to die?

Sherlock: Nah I'm just kidding. It's fine really Kokichi go clean up

Detective Pikachu: On it! Love you <3

Sherlock: Love you too

Detective Pikachu is offline

Sherlock: Dork

Maki: He says, as he exists

Sherlock: Hey!

Maki is offline

  
The Chaos Family  
7:30 pm

Watson is online

Watson: Hi everyone, sory for the sudden disappearence.

Mother: It's fine. Are you joining us for game night.

Watson: I really need to charge actually

Mother: Ah, that's okay. Are you feeling alright?

Watson: Yes

Mother: Well okay then. Good night!

Watson: Good night.

Watson is offline

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a wonderful day.
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| FunDad  
> Miu| BestGirl  
> Kiibo| Watson  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Stronkwomanz  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| Sherlock  
> Tsumugi| DangerNeedle  
> Maki| Maki  
> Kaede| PianoMurderer  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| DetectivePikachu
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	27. Chapter 27: Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Footsteps
> 
> (Hey Kiibaby!)
> 
> [Greetings Kokichi.]
> 
> Footsteps stop.
> 
> (Wow, that's formal. How are you feeling?)
> 
> [Normal I suppose.]
> 
> (Are you sure?)
> 
> [Absolutely positive, love.]
> 
> A small quiet squeal.
> 
> (Awww Kiibaby! That's a cute nickname, I love it!)
> 
> [It's really nothing. Did you need something?]
> 
> The shifting of fabric, as if someone was changing postitions.
> 
> (Nothing I guess. You just looked kinda lonely today.)
> 
> [I assure you I'm fine.]
> 
> (Well...if you say so! Should I come get you when lunch is ready?)
> 
> [I'd appreciate that.]
> 
> (Okay! See you soon, Love you!)
> 
> [Love you too.]
> 
> Footsteps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but it's getting jUicy

 

The Chaos Family  
6:30 am

Maki: I woke up early and now I can't sleep :(

MFSTARBOY: RIP

Maki: Why are you up?

MFSTARBOY: I'm visiting my grandparents. It's nice to see them ^•^

Maki: Tell them Hi for me.

MFSTARBOY: Will do! Sorry you're up so early.

Maki: It's fine lol

Stronkwomanz: Ah Maki! You too?

Maki: Yep.

Stronkwomanz: Himiko's sleeping so peacefully and she looks so cute

Maki: I'm gonna get breakfast

MFSTARBOY: Have fun!

Stronkwomanz: I'm coming down to make coffee!

Maki: Go ahead.

Maki is offline

  
The Chaos Family  
12:30 pm

BestGirl: Why the hell is Kiibo being so distant today?

Detective Pikachu: I wish I knew. I'm postive something's up but he won't tell me and it's killing me.

Sherlock: I hope it's nothing serious.

BestGirl: I do too.

Sherlock: Maybe Mr. Ibadashi is sick?

BestGirl: Maybe. I could see how that'd upset him

Sherlock: Yeah, maybe that's it. Well, he'll tell us eventually right?

Detective Pikachu: Right.

Sherlock: Now come eat before I make you 👀👀

Detective Pikachu: I'm coming!

BestGirl: THAT'S

Mother has muted BestGirl for 1 hour. Reason: Cursed langauge is not permitted.

Sherlock: F

Sherlock is offline.

The Chaos Family  
2:30 pm

AngelHairPasta: Don't die now

DangerNeedle: Stop telling people I'm dying Angie

AngelHairPasta: Hey! We got free ice cream!

DangerNeedle: Now we can't go back to that shop though!

AngelHairPasta: It was worth it.

DangerNeedle: If you say so...

FellowGremlin: Okay I never thought I'd say this but the purple gremlin being worried bugs me

AngelHairPasta: Is that concern I smell?

FellowGremlin: He keeps making this really sad face and it's driving me crazy

Father: I know the one you're talking about. The "I'm upset but I don't want to say anything because I don't want to look needy" face.

FellowGremlin: Exactly. It's driving me nuts.

DangerNeedle: Wish I could help but Ouma doesn't talk to me about shit so...

FellowGremlin: I might have to tag team him with Tenko but rest assured that I will make him talk to his stupid boyfriends

FunDad is online

FunDad: Kiibo locked himself in his room.

Father: what

FunDad: I dunno what's the matter with him, I was just talking and I joked about how uh "we all die eventually" I was quoting the gine but he got really upset and booked it

UncleHoshi is online

UncleHoshi: Kid, you done fucked up

FunDad: Thanks, I was unaware of how badly I'd fucked up.

UncleHoshi: Our only option as of right now is to give him some space. He'll come out when he's ready

FellowGremlin: Is anyone gonna make the joke?

AngelHairPasta: Atua looks down at you in shame.

FellowGremlin: Nobody?

DangerNeedle: Not the time Himiko.

FellowGremlin: Lighten up a little! Everything's gonna be just fine!

Mother: Optimism at it's finest

FellowGremlin: Y'all are just so negative! DW, I'll help!

Father: I'm going back to my book

FunDad: I guess I'll finish this puzzle by myself.

FunDad and 1 others are offline

  
The Chaos Family  
7:30 pm

Detective Pikachu: He still won't answer me I'm getting worried :(

Sherlock: Just give him space. Whatever's bothering him, he probably needs to work it out for himself

Detective Pikachu: I know. I just wish I could help :(

Sherlock: It's okay Kokichi. Now fucking eat your vegetables.

Detective Pikachu: N e v e r

Mother: GFDI Ouma eat your greens

Detective Pikachu: Greens are for painting losers

Mother: I will throttle you

UncleBug: Ouma-kun! Eat your veggies, they're good for you!

Detective Pikachu: Okay Gonta.

Mother: Thank you Gonta

Sherlock: I feel personally attacked.

Mother: He's always like this, do not worry

Sherlock: I know I basically live with him he's an absolute mess but for some strange reason I love him.

Mother: That I cannot fix.

Sherlock: Good night mom

Mother; Night

Mother is offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a great day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| FunDad  
> Miu| BestGirl  
> Kiibo| Watson  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Stronkwomanz  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| Sherlock  
> Tsumugi| DangerNeedle  
> Maki| Maki  
> Kaede| PianoMurderer  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| DetectivePikachu
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	28. Chapter 28: Everything's Gonna Be Just Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A light tapping sound, probably on wood.
> 
> {Kiibo?}
> 
> Silence.
> 
> {It's me, Shuichi.}
> 
> More silence.
> 
> {I...}
> 
> A pause.
> 
> {I just want to let you know that we all love you and whatever's wrong, we're here for you.}
> 
> It's quiet outside.
> 
> {I'll come back later. Love you.}
> 
> Footsteps.
> 
> If you strain your ears, soft crying can be heard.
> 
> Nothing about this is okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this.
> 
> Also, spot the references! Hint: It's a BNHA fic here on AO3
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Talks of death and mortality

 

  
The Chaos Family  
9:20 am  
  
MFSTARBOY: Why on earth did I wake up to the most depressing atmosphere known to man in this house?  
  
Maki: Kiibo's gone AWOL holed up in his room so Kichi's neurotic and Saihara's all panicky.  
  
MFSTARBOY: 'Kichi'?  
  
Maki: Fuck I slipped.  
  
BestGirl: We all know ur soft for the shota twink cut the act  
  
Mother: I wish I could help him. He's just so sad and it's making me upset.  
  
UncleHoshi: Well short of blowing up the door to his room and dragging him out of it there's nothing we can do.  
  
Mother: We'll all just need to be extra nice to Ouma and Saihara today. Miu, I'm looking at you.  
  
BestGirl: why do you guys always target me??  
  
UncleHoshi: Mirror. Look in it.  
  
BestGirl: ;-;  
  
PianoMurderer is online  
  
PianoMurderer: If it wouldn't make Gonta cry I'd murder you for that  
  
Mother: No murder allowed.  
  
Maki: I'll see myself out.  
  
MFSTARBOY: No. If I have to suffer so do you  
  
Maki: Frick  
  
Mother: Maki saying Frick instead of Fuck is such an odd turn-around.  
  
BestGirl: I'm gonna go get Kichi some ice cream and maybe pick up that book Saihara's been wanting  
  
Mother: That sounds like a good idea. I think I'll bring Saihara up some tea. Does Ouma drink tea?  
  
Maki: Yes but he puts 7000 pounds of sugar in it so maybe don't watch him drink it you might get second-hand cavities.  
  
MFSTARBOY: He's a monster. An actual monster.  
  
UncleHoshi: RIP  
  
PianoMurderer: There's this movie Ouma's been wanting to see, I'll go rent it for him.  
  
BestGirl: Operation: Console The Boys Is A Go  
  
UncleHoshi: Gonta and I will keep checking on Kiibo.  
  
Mother: You do that. I'm going to boil some water for the tea.  
  
UncleHoshi: Have fun with that.  
  
Mother is online.  
  
  
The Chaos Family  
1:30 pm  
  
FellowGremlin: Okay I know this group chat has been really sad lately so I'm here to just be funny and kind!  
  
AngelHairPasta: somewhere, you can here readers sigh with relief. But this moment of peace is only temporary. The reckoning is upon us, and soon a star shall weep.  
  
DangerNeedle: WHAT THE F*CK ANGIE  
  
AngelHairPasta: it's a prophecy from Atua! You all should feel honored to have heard it, I don't usually share them.  
  
Stronkwomanz: "don't usually share them" as if she often gets prophecies  
  
AngelHairPasta: Oh I do! Atua often gives me hints of what's to come!  
  
FellowGremlin: Your girlfriend is absolutely terrifying Tsmugi  
  
DangerNeedle: I know. Isn't she just perfect?  
  
AngelHairPasta: Perfection is a myth.  
  
DangerNeedle: I know that silly :p . But you are perfect to me!  
  
FellowGremlin: (perfectly crazy)  
  
Stronkwomanz: (Normally I'd say be nice but,,,,)  
  
DangerNeedle: BE NICE!  
  
FellowGremlin: Fineeeee  
  
DangerNeedle: Anyways, did you guys want to binge Madoka Magica with me?  
  
FellowGremlin: That show is deppressing ;-;  
  
DangerNeedle: Yeah but in a good way!  
  
AngelHairPasta: I'd love too! I'll make popcorn!  
  
DangerNeedle: Also, did you guy's grab those notes for Kiibo?  
  
FellowGremlin: Amami and Dad took notes for him. Amami's still beating himself up over what he said to Kiibo. I think Dad is fussing over him cause of it.  
  
DangerNeedle: Mom keeps hovering and asking if he needs anything. She's gone "Ultimate Maid and Literal Constant Shadow" for Saihara and Ouma as well.  
  
FellowGremlin: I hope thing's get resolved soon.  
  
Stronkwomanz: We all do.  
  
FellowGremlin: Well, I'm gonna work on this math homework.  
  
AngelHairPasta: You do that!  
  
FellowGremlin: :)  
  
FellowGremlin is offline  
  
The Chaos Family  
6:28 pm  
  
Watson is online  
  
FunDad: Kiibo! Look I'm so sorry for what is said to you yesterday, I have no clue what's wrong or why you're upset but just know I never meant to hurt you cause you're one of my best friends in the entire world.  
  
Watson: It's fine Amami.  
  
Detective Pikachu is online  
  
Sherlock is online  
  
Maki: Prepare yourselves he's text-walling  
  
MFSTARBOY: rIP my monitor  
  
Detective Pikachu: KIIBABY! I'm so glad to hear from you I was so worried! Are you hurt? Are you okay? Do you need something? Did someone do something? I don't care who it is and you know I'd never judge you and if you're not comfortable with talking about it that's fine but I need to make sure you know that I love you and I always will and if someone hurts you they'll suffer the wrath of DICE and I will MAKE them cower before me because you deserve the world and if need be I will topple entire countries for you just say the word and it will be done.  
  
Sherlock: Normally I'd tell Kokichi to cool it with the mad dictator talk but I share the sentiment of wanting to c r u s h anyone who hurts you so I'll let it slide. Are you feeling okay? Do you need us to do anything?  
  
UncleBug: Gonta is confused.  
  
UncleHoshi: Note to self: Never make Ouma my enemy and definitely don't anger Saihara  
  
Mother: Everyone knows that Saihara has Serial Killer vibes and messing with him is ill-advised.  
  
MFSTARBOY: My sidekick is very intimidating when he's angry.  
  
PianoMurderer: It's the smile. It's that baby-eating smile that can melt bones and if looks could kill you'd be obliterated instantly  
  
DangerNeedle: "Baby-eating smile" DO I SMELL A REFERENCE  
  
PianoMurderer: not now Tsmugi. (But yes).  
  
DangerNeedle: ((EEEEH!!!))  
  
Watson: I  
  
Watson: I had a realization during my visit to Ibadashi-san and it's screwing with my head.  
  
Sherlock: Mind if I ask what it is?  
  
BestGirl: oh no  
  
Father: Miu?  
  
BestGirl: Hey I'm gonna get my best friend one of those comfy blankets from the lounge and make him some tea holy heck  
  
Watson; I can't die naturally like the rest of you.  
  
Watson: Eventually you all will grow old and I won't. You all will age and change and even though mentally I'll progress with you physically I will always be just like this.  
  
Watson: I am going to be alive when the rest of you are dead. I am going to be at all of my loved one's funerals and be around long after the rest of you are gone and the thought of that is terrifying.  
  
Detective Pikachu: Holy macaroni Kiibo. Oh my god.  
  
Detective Pikachu: That's really heavy and dark and I can't believe you've been dealing with this on your own  
  
Sherlock: And now I'm gonna be up all night. Kiibo I'm so sorry I have no clue what to say that has got to be the worst possible feeling on the planet.  
  
Father: I'm going to just, prepare myself mentally for the talk we're about to have because g o d some wounds are opening that I'd rather stay closed.  
  
Mother: I'm not sure what to do and I hate not knowing what to say  
  
UncleHoshi: oh look an existential crisis f*ck me.  
  
UncleBug: Gonta is sad now.  
  
Maki: Himiko, Tenko, Tsmugi, and Angie are just all silently crying in the living room and Kaito looks like he's about to leave his body this is not good how many of us are having crises.  
  
Mother: Maki are you okay?  
  
Maki: I guess. Mostly just got hit with a lot of buried grief cause you know, Dead parents. Yay angst!  
  
Mother: Stay calm stay calm  
  
Detective Pikachu: Kiibo I want to hug you open your door, please.  
  
Watson: I'm coming right now Ouma be just a second tell me you aren't crying  
  
Detective Pikachu: I can't even bring myself to lie god this is the worst Kiibo I'm so sorry how do I fix this I want to fix this.  
  
Sherlock: Shhh....Everyone take a moment to calm down. We'll meet up later to discuss it.  
  
Watson: Okay..  
  
Sherlock: Kiibo?  
  
Watson: Yes?  
  
Sherlock: You're not alone. We love you and everything will be okay.  
  
Watson: I  
  
Watson: I trust you when you say that.  
  
Sherlock: :)  
  
Watson: ... :)  
  
Sherlock and 2 others are offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not depicted: Everyone gathered in the common room and had a long talk about mortality. It was agreed that death is an inevitable tragedy that no one can escape, and Kiibo would eventually with time come to terms with what death meant for him. Until then, they should just live every day to the best of their abilities because life's to short to spend it fearing death at every moment.
> 
> Thanks for reading guys. You all mean so much to me and I'm glad you've come on this journey with me. Take care of yourselves and as always, have a wonderful day.
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| FunDad  
> Miu| BestGirl  
> Kiibo| Watson  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Stronkwomanz  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| Sherlock  
> Tsumugi| DangerNeedle  
> Maki| Maki  
> Kaede| PianoMurderer  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| DetectivePikachu
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou  
> Disappointed| Tsmugi  
> CursedMan| Hoshi  
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi  
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
> Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
> Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
> Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
> Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
> Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
> Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
> Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
> Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	29. //////////////

Y'all I need a little break cause I'm kinda tired man. ;-; I expended way too much energy writing yesterday and I burned out.

 

So uh, I thought I'd ask you all, what kind of arcs do you want to see? Angsty or not, either's fine! I want everyone to get a little character development.


	30. Chapter 30: Relax (The Cycle Begins Anew)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: PANIC ATTACKS AND TRANSPHOBIA
> 
> I had help writing the transphobic part, so I hope it's accurate.
> 
> No, it's not Trevor this time he's dead.

 

The Chaos Family  
6:30 am  
  
Watson: Kaede are you ok?  
  
PianoMurderer: I fell down the stairs trying to sing and nearly died,,,  
  
BestGirl: It's just a broken leg. Drama Queen :p  
  
PianoMurderer: 1, yes I am a QUEEN  
  
PianoMurderer: 2, it still hurt MIU  
  
BestGirl: Next time watch your step lol  
  
PianoMurderer: I will, I will  
  
BestGirl: and DW, it'll heal by March  
  
PianoMurderer: I'm so excited for the play :)  
  
BestGirl: I am too!  
  
DangerNeedle: I've been trying to get Costume to help me out but nOOOO, they all are "busy" every time I try to schedule a meeting.  
  
UncleHoshi: Angie might beat set crew to death if they keep stalling.  
  
Watson: Light crew is functional but for how long? I'm not sure.  
  
UncleHoshi: Trust me once Izuru stop's showing up so will they.  
  
Watson: Trying not to SMACK them is a test of my patient.  
  
UncleHoshi: Honestly if the sound crew doesn't stop arguing I'm gonna make them where a get along t-shirt  
  
DangerNeedle: I should get costume crew to make one  
  
DangerNeedle: Oh wait, they won't because they NEVER LISTEN TO ME  
  
PianoMurderer: That's a lot of sodium Chirren.  
  
BestGirl: OOF! Destructivo!  
  
DangerNeedle: I will lock you in your lab, I have the key.  
  
BestGirl: that's mean!  
  
Watson: So uh, Y'all realize we don't have classes today right?  
  
DangerNeedle: WE DONT?? WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED??  
  
PianoMurderer: Nice to know people read my emails. Not like I spend 20 minutes emailing every student in class the agenda every day. Nah, that's not important at all.  
  
UncleHoshi: Wow that is a lot of Salt.  
  
PianoMurderer: I'm not even mad. Just disappointed.  
  
Watson and 2 others are offline  
  
UncleHoshi: I think you destroyed them  
  
PianoMurderer: Of course I did, I'm amazing.  
  
UncleHoshi: Confidence 100  
  
PianoMurderer: Welp, I'm gonna go submit a passive aggressive post to the school's newsboard.  
  
UncleHoshi: "It has come to my attention that students have been failing to receive the daily agenda, blah blah blah, READ YOUR HECKING EMAILS"  
  
PianoMurderer: Precisely.  
  
UncleHoshi: She gets it from Kirumi's side of the family smh  
  
UncleHoshi is offline  
  
Mother: WHY I NEVER- This is unforgivable.  
  
Mother is offline  
  
The Chaos Family  
10:30 am  
  
DangerNeedle: Guys can I add one of the 4th years real quick? They need to ask Saihara for his measurements.  
  
Father: Go ahead.  
  
DangerNeedle has added GenericBackgroundCharacter to the chat  
  
GenericBackgroundCharacter: Hey Saihara-kun could you?  
  
Sherlock: Height: 171cm, Chest: 80 cm (32"), Waist: (Generic Number Here)  
  
GenericBackgroundCharacter: Thanks!  
  
AngelHairPasta: I'd like to request a name change!  
  
FunDad: sure thing! I'm on it right now!  
  
FunDad has changed AngelHairPasta's name to Angel  
  
Angel: How much did she give you?  
  
FunDad: Whatever do you mean?  
  
Angel: @Father how much?  
  
FunDad: 10 dollars and a bag of skittles  
  
Angel: He's that easily bribed??  
  
FunDad: EVERY MAN HAS HIS WEAKNESSES ANGIE  
  
Angel: Sigh, my girlfriend is a sap and our Dad is an idiot.  
  
Detective Pikachu is online  
  
Detective Pikachu: Speaking of idiots, where's Kaito?  
  
Sherlock: Kokichi,,,  
  
Watson: Kokichi!  
  
Mother: Son.  
  
UncleHoshi: Kid Istg  
  
Maki: DO YOU WANNA DIE?  
  
UncleBug: Ouma-san! That's not very nice!  
  
Detective Pikachu: ah that's better.  
  
Sherlock: ???  
  
Detective Pikachu: You guys have been handling me with kids gloves since those Social Workers showed up. It's nice to be treated like an adult for once.   
  
Mother: have we been doing that?  
  
Detective Pikachu: Most of you. Miu and Shin-GUCCI weren't doing it.  
  
Father: First of all, How DARE you.  
  
FunDad: He's fuming right now and it's amazing that's his name now.  
  
Father: I will divorce you  
  
FunDad: I have the better lawyer.  
  
Father: rats, foiled again.  
  
Stronkwomanz: WILL THE COUPLES STOP JOKING ABOUT BREAKING UP HIMIKO NEARLY HAS A HEART ATTACK EVERY TIME  
  
FellowGremlin: i'm morally obligated to smite all those involved because I'm their friend and they hurt a mutual friend so I have to beat both of them it's a headache  
  
BestGirl: Morals are subjective  
  
Sherlock: Miu, shut up.  
  
BestGirl: :(  
  
PianoMurderer: Fight me Saihara  
  
Sherlock: I don't hit girls.  
  
GenericBackgroundCharacter: But you hit Amami all the time!  
  
Sherlock:   
  
Watson:   
  
Detective Pikachu: EXCUSE ME?  
  
FunDad: Aha guys, I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. I'm actually a guy Generic-kun!  
  
GenericBackgroundCharacter: But your birth certificate says female????  
  
FunDad: ...  
  
Father: It also said 5 pounds 6 ounces but a lot changed dipwad.  
  
GenericBackgroundCharacter: If you're born a girl you're a girl. It's not complicated, haven't you ever taken bio???   
  
FunDad: Yes, but that's really not how it works.  
  
Father: I think this conversation should end now, thanks.  
  
GenericBackgroundCharacter: but you've got boobs??? and a vag???   
  
Mother has perma-banned GenericBackgroundCharacter.   
  
Mother: Someone restrain me. Otherwise, I may go to jail today.  
  
Father: I'm going to THROTTLE him.  
  
DangerNeedle: I am so sorry I didn't..he didn't seem like the type!  
  
Angel: It's not your fault, shhh shhh shhh.  
  
Detective Pikachu: I'm gonna call DICE, we're gonna runi this kids life.  
  
Sherlock: He's crying, I don't think Kokichi's gonna do anything today, he's sad.   
  
Father: He's already had a bad day and just...I'm gonna calm him down. I think he just needs space  
  
UncleBug: Does Amami-kun need anything?  
  
Father: I don't know. I'll let you know if you guys can help.  
  
Maki: IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE LAWS OF THIS LAND   
  
Sherlock: SCREW THE RULES I HAVE MONEY  
  
Watson: GFDI  
  
Maki: Well, at least today can't get any worse.  
  
Maki is offline  
  
The Idiot Squad  
3:30 pm  
  
ImTheMap: Guys guys guys how you tell if someone's having a panic attack  
  
SoraSnobBoy: Mitsuki wtf  
  
Sherlock: Are they hyperventilating? responding to stimuli around them? Do they appear to be trying to make themselves smaller?  
  
ImTheMap: Yes, No, Yes.  
  
Sherlock: That's a panic attack. Ok, so just remind them to breathe and try to talk to them. Don't leave the room without them, don't leave them alone.  
  
ImTheMap: Thank you!  
  
ImTheMap is offline  
  
Sherlock: I hope whomever it is is okay.  
  
Sherlock is offline.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, sleep, eat, stay safe, take your meds, have a good day you weirdos :P .
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| FunDad  
> Miu| BestGirl  
> Kiibo| Watson  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Stronkwomanz  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| Sherlock  
> Tsumugi| DangerNeedle  
> Maki| Maki  
> Kaede| PianoMurderer  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| DetectivePikachu
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	31. Chapter 31: My O Key Hates Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY O key is all weird so I'm like, dead today
> 
> Also uh, a lil bit angsty (okay a lot angsty) but I hope it's still Gucci

The Chaos Family   
9:30 am

Mother is online

Mother: My o-key on the computer is stuck :(

Detective Pikachu: ITS ALWAYS THE O-KEY

Sherlock: Mine is being weird too. You have to press down really hard to get it to work

Watson: I could have Miu take a look for you?

Mother: That would be wonderful actually

Watson: i'm on it!

Watson is offline

Mother: That should solve my little issue. Now, back to class!

Sherlock: RIP Amami, his grades shall suffer from this test

Mother: He needs to study.

Sherlock: Study? I ain't ever met the lass

Sherlock is offline

Detective Pikachu: C U R S E D

The Idiot Squad   
11:30 am

ImTheMap: Y'all, so you know how Y'all have those memories from like, your past life or whatever?

MFSTARBOY: Oh yeah. Those are wild man.

Maki: "Wild" only you Kaito, only you.

ImTheMap: Well, guess we have officially begun remembering

Sherlock is online

Sherlock: S P I L L

PianoMurderer: he screamed when he read that and now I too, need to scream

DangerNeedle: I scream

FlowerChild: you scream

QueenPrankster: We all scream for

BabyDoll: the inevitable, sweet release of death

DollMaker: And it's ruined.

DDRQueen: M O O D

ImTheMap: Yesterday Tohru and I were just hanging out, doing our normal activities at lunch.

QueenSpiderWeaver: The two of you are such good friends :)

ImTheMap: Yeah, friends.

ImTheMap: Anyways, she got really quiet and ended up having a panic attack...

Sherlock: ah, so that's who it was. How did she fare?

ImTheMap: she had to go home arly, she looked like death warmed over tbh

Sherlock: So what did she remember?

ImTheMap: Uh @Traitor you're gonna wanna here this.

Traitor: Yes?

ImTheMap: She remembered finding Alex's body...in the cafeteria...stabbed through the neck with a kitchen knife

SHSLConcern: W H A T

Traitor: Okay wow. That's uh

Sherlock: I suddenly want to go bring her tea.

Mother: Where do you guys live?

Detective Pikachu: ^^^^^^^^^^^!!!!!!

ImTheMap: Uh, she's at school right now so maybe visit later? I'll dm you the address.

Mother: Thank you. I'm sending good thoughts her way.

ImTheMap: I'll let her know :/ Have a good day!

Mother: you too!

Mother and 2 others are offline

The Chaos Family  
2:30 pm

Angel: Hey Kaito where were you yesterday?

MFSTARBOY: I went to visit my granddad in the hospital. He's having heart problems?

Angel: How long?

MFSTARBOY: Doctors say he might get another week or two.

Angel: I

Angel: I meant how long he's had heart problems but f u c k man, I'm so sorry

MFSTARBOY: it's no one's fault. He's lived a long life.

Angel: Do you need anything?

MFSTARBOY: Just time I suppose. I knew I'd lose him eventually. I just... I wish he'd be around to see me graduate you know?

Angel: @Maki where the heck are you

Maki: I'm off campus, Ouma and I are babysitting for the orphanage god Kaito you should have said something I would have stayed.

MFSTARBOY: No, I'm fine. Gotta be there for Gran anyways, and you know those kids need you around

Maki: Still...

FunDad: Kid open your dorm

MFSTARBOY: Why do I hear barking?

MFSTARBOY: cowboytuna.jpg

MFSTARBOY: I love him so much oml

Father is online

Father: Thought that might help. Nobody can cry when Tuna's around.

UncleBug; Does Momota-san need a hug?

UncleHoshi: Support 101

UncleBug: Momota-san needs a hug

MFSTARBOY: god you guys you don't have to do this I'm fine

BestGirl is online

BestGirl: I DETECT A LIE

BestGirl: BEEP BOOP THAT'S BS LET US SUPPORT YOU GFDI

MFSTARBOY: That's annoyingly endearing

BestGirl: Oh ok f u too

PianoMurderer: Why has everything been so sad lately?

UncleHoshi: Maybe the author just craved a lil angst

DangerNeedle: NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL

Shelly is online

Shelly: you rang?

FunDad: Hey Author-chan?

Shelly: Yes?

FunDad: Why must we suffer?

Shelly: Because I love you guys you silly goose!

Shelly is offline

FunDad: I

Father: Don't ask. Let's just watch a couple movies and comfort Kaito

FunDad: Sounds like a plan :P

Father and 2 others are offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!  
> *whispers* if you haven't, consider joining the discord server for sneak peeks, private polls, and a fun loving environment :3  
> Next couple people to join will get the Bandwagoner OWO role!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| FunDad  
> Miu| BestGirl  
> Kiibo| Watson  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Stronkwomanz  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| Sherlock  
> Tsumugi| DangerNeedle  
> Maki| Maki  
> Kaede| PianoMurderer  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| DetectivePikachu
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	32. ////////////

No chapter today! I'm taking a lil break cause I have things to do, and I'd like to just chill today :D


	33. //////

I have a whole bunch of work to do today, so I'm not going to have time to write. But anyways, happy birthday Maki!


	34. Chapter 34: Spiralling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a fucking mess I'm sorry

 

The Chaos Family  
7:24 am

Sherlock: Y'all ever just want to punch someone for no reason?

Maki: All the time.

Sherlock: I've woken up in a foul mood and it's not fun

Sherlock: Kokichi's been hovering and istg the urge to pitch myself out the window is strong today

Maki: He can sense your worry, just chill

MFSTARBOY is online

MFSTARBOY: So I too am going to deck someone

Maki: Why?

MFSTARBOY: this ass from Class 76 won't stop fucking screaming about his game

Sherlock: Oh rip

Maki: I can take care of it?

MFSTARBOY: No I'm on it.

Sherlock: Okay :/

MFSTARBOY is offline

Maki: Sigh, that idiot.

Sherlock: He's reckless smh

Maki; So, you ready for Valentine's day?

Sherlock: I guess??

Sherlock: Gifts have been prepped so I'm sure we're ready :p. And you?

Maki: I'm ready on my end

Maki: I'm gonna go get breakfast. See you later?

Sherlock; See you.

Maki is offline

The Chaos Family  
9:02 am

Angel: "What'e on fire?" 'Garbage.' "ISTG of you're on fire Ouma-" 'Hahahaha no it's just my computet lol" "GFDI"

DangerNeedle: Oh :/ oof

Angel: Mom looks so pissed rofl

DangerNeedle: Hopefully his laptop is okay

BestGirl: Yeah no. He used it so much the processor exploded.

Watson: How is that physically possible?

Angel: He's Ouma

DangerNeedle: Pffft, "Ouma" is the best excuse for everything :P

Sherlock is online

Sherlock: Oh really? Why is that Shirogane-san? :)

DangerNeedle: sTOP THAT!

Sherlock: Stop what? :)

Watson: Omfg this dork

Angel: :)

Sherlock: :)

Angel: :)

Sherlock: :)

Angel: :)

Sherlock: :)

Angel: :)

Sherlock: :)

Angel: :)

Sherlock: :)

Angel: :)

Sherlock: :)

Angel: :)

Sherlock: :)

Father: Why are you two like this?

Angel: I dunno

Sherlock: Trauma

Father:

Sherlock:

Angel:

Watson:

DangerNeedle:

Father: So, your mother wanted me to let everyone know that we're doing movie night tonight and everyone needs to agree on the list

Watson: Brb telling Kokichi we're not watching Frozen

Sherlock: He must really hate us huh?

Watson: he's a spite filled asshole but he's *my* spitefilled asshole

Angel: Mood

DangerNeedle: We should watch! Sailor Moon!

Father: "Not again we've seen it 17 times this week!"- Hoshi

DangerNeedle: Whatever bitter old man :p

FellowGremlin is online

FellowGremlin: HALT! YOU HAVE VIOLATED THE LAW.

DangerNeedle: YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE

DangerNeedle is offline

Sherlock: SMH these kids.

Sherlock is offline

Father: It's too early for this

Watson: Same

Father is offline

The Chaos Family  
2:34 pm

Stronkwomanz: @UncleHoshi Wtf just happened where are we going?

UncleHoshi is online

UncleHoshi: Mom and Maki are takimg Kaito to the hospital. It's his granddad. Doctor's think he has maybe a few more hours to livw.

Stronkwomanz: Holy fucking shit.

FunDad: He looks so hurt I want to hug him

UncleHoshi: Also please tell your girlfriend to stop hitting Ouma it is not "a stress reliever" it's bullying

Stronkwomanz: Kaede hits me all the time tho

UncleHoshi: Yeah but she does it out of love Himiko's just screaming and smacking Ouma for no reason

Stronkwomanz: Fine, but only cause Miu's threating to bury her alive :/

UncleHoshi: I never get any rest with you folks around

UncleHoshi is offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a great day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| FunDad  
> Miu| BestGirl  
> Kiibo| Watson  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Stronkwomanz  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| Sherlock  
> Tsumugi| DangerNeedle  
> Maki| Maki  
> Kaede| PianoMurderer  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| DetectivePikachu
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	35. Chapter 35: RIP Kaito's Grandfather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Death and Mentions of Child Abuse
> 
> So it's both dark and soft because I live for angst/fluff and hurt/comfort.
> 
> So yeah, muahahaha
> 
> Formatted today but I'm probably gonna go back to naked text, it takes an extra 20 minutes to format :p

 

_**The Chaos Family** _

_**2:30 am** _

  
  
**_FunDad is online_**  
  
 **FunDad** : Anyone else having trouble sleeping?  
  
 **UncleHoshi** : Resident insomniac over here  
  
 **FunDad** : Gonta's gonna be upset with you for not sleeping :P  
  
 **UncleHoshi** : I've given up hope of having a decent sleep schedule by this point man  
  
 **FunDad** : mOOD. My meds stop working randomly so it's like playing Russian Roulette except it's not lethal just sucky  
  
 **UncleHoshi** : **Russian Roulette But With Nerf Guns**  
  
 **FunDad** : We should start a youtube channel  
  
 **UncleHoshi** : " _Hopes Peak Academy Conspiracy Theorists" wants to know your location_

  
  
_**Detective Pikachu is online** _

  
  
**Detective Pikachu:** I hate those guys! They're super mean to me in all their videos and they think ghosts are real! Everyone knows ghosts are just scary stories you tell your kids to stop them from leaving the house and calling the cops when you've been drinking and beating your wife  
  
 **UncleHoshi** :  
  
 **FunDad** : Your trauma's showing Ouma  
  
 **Detective Pikachu:** sorry, I get like that when I haven't slept

  
  
_**FunDad has changed Detective Pikachu's name to Skeptic** _

  
  
**Skeptic** : Okay then  
  
 **Skeptic** : Anyways, go to bed Amami before I wake up Dad  
  
 **FunDad** : You wouldn't dare  
  
 **Skeptic** : RING DING DING DING DINGDINGDINGDaDINGDING THIS MF RING TONE THAT I SING  
  
 **FunDad** : I cannot believe that's his ringtone for you  
  
 **FunDad** ; K i'm being dragged back to bed Hoshi you better run before Ouma takes you down too  
  
 **UncleHoshi** : I've already called Kiibo  
  
 **Skeptic** : TRAITOR  
  
 **UncleHoshi** : Peace out homie

  
  
_**UncleHoshi is online** _

  
  
**Skeptic** : Such betrayal ;-;

  
  
_**Skeptic is offline** _

 

  
_**The Disaster Bis** _   
_**6:30 am** _

  
  
**Bean** : Hey Kaito, how you feeling?  
  
 **Russia's** : Not well. It...it hurts. It really really hurts Kaede  
  
 **Bean** : I know Kaito, I know. I'm sorry this is happening and i'm so sorry for your loss. We'll be here for you so let us know if you need anything  
  
 **UWU** : Hey, you want some pancakes? I made this machine that makes perfect pancakes come eat pancakes  
  
 **Ra-Ra Rasputin** e: Hey I'm going to bring finger paints into English class and see how long the teacher takes to notice us painting her   
  
**Smallest** : it's your funeral   
  
**Ra-Ra Rasputine** : HEY UH, LANGUAGE  
  
 **Smallest** : Ah heck. Sorry Kaito, that was insensitive of me.  
  
 **Russia's** : It's fine. Miu, I'm coming down for pancakes  
  
 **UWU** : See you then.

  
  
_**UWU is offline** _

  
  
**Ra-Ra Rasputine:** Rest in piece Momota-san   
  
**Bean** : Hey Kaito we appreciate you  
  
 **Russia's** : Thank you

  
  
_**Russia's is offline** _

  
  
_**The Chaos Family** _   
_**10:30 am** _

  
  
**Mother** : Of all the days for your guy's antics   
  
**Maki** : For once, I am innocent  
  
 **Stronkwomanz** : Same!  
  
 **Angel** : I sadly cannot say the same thing  
  
 **Father** : Neither can i  
  
 **Mother** : Amami is a terrible influence on you  
  
 **FunDad** : Ouch!  
  
 **Skeptic** : Don't be a weenie Amami-chan!  
  
 **Watson** : Why are you using the feminine honorific for Amami-san?  
  
 **Skeptic: I do it with everyone :P Amami-chan told me he didn't mind it**  
  
 **FunDad** : He also refers to me as "hunky boy" so I can't really complain  
  
 **Skeptic** : Amami has **_THIGHS FOR DAYS_**  
  
 **Father** : are you hitting on my boyfriend??  
  
 **Maki** : This is highly amusing  
  
 **BestGirl** : Ouma "Wow that boy has thighs" Dad: MCSCUSE ME  
  
 **Father** ; Cursed  
  
 **PianoMurderer** : he would never cheat! He gushes too hard about how beautiful his boyfriends'' eyes are and how Kiibo has "legs for miles"  
  
 **Skeptic** : sTOP I HAVE A REPUTATION  
  
 **Angel** : Maki ghostwrote that  
  
 **Maki** : H E Y  
  
 **DangerNeedle** : Costume crew has me considering the 1st degree  
  
 **Watson** : Mood except for its light crew  
  
 **Sherlock** : Mood except it's the actors  
  
 **Mother** : Mood except it's my kids  
  
 **Watson** : Oh okay then  
  
 **Angel** : Somewhere, someone is weeping  
  
 **MFSTARBOY** : Sorry, didn't think I was that loud  
  
 **Maki** : Stay where you are I am coming right now  
  
 **MFSTARBOY** : Okay I guess  
  
 **UncleBug** : Does Momota-san need a hug?  
  
 **MFSTARBOY** :...  
  
 **MFSTARBOY** : Yes  
  
 **UncleBug** : Gonta will be right there! :D

  
  
_**UncleBug is offline** _

  
  
**DangerNeedle** : We don't deserve him  
  
 **Mother** : Now that is a mood

  
  
_**EVERYONE IS DEAD MOM HAS MURDERED THEM** _

  
  
**Mother** : That's an exaggeration. They just went offline :/

  
  
_**NOPE THEY'RE FREAKING DEAD MOM** _

  
  
**Mother** : I am rolling my eyes right now.

  
  
_**OH OKAY THEN QAQ** _

  
  
_**The Author is offline** _

  
  
**Mother** : Drama Queen

  
  
_**Mother is offline** _

  
  
_**The Chaos Family** _   
_**2:35 pm** _

  
  
**MFSTARBOY** : You guys are invited to my granddad's funeral  
  
 **UncleHoshi** : We wouldn't miss it for the world kid  
  
 **Mother** : We all love you Kaito  
  
 **Father** : It never stops hurting but it will get better, I promise  
  
 **MFSTARBOY** : Thank you, guys.  
  
 **FunDad** : Let's go get ice cream as a family. We need it  
  
 **MFSTARBOY** : :)  
  
 **Mother** : <33333333  
  
 **Father** : Don't make me do it  
  
 **FunDad** : <3333333  
  
 **Father** : Ugh, fine.  
  
 **Father** : <3  
  
 **MFSTARBOY** : Ok but brb what the fRICK is this thing  
  
 **MFSTARBOY** : [wtf.jpg](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/536223097926189068/541051086144929803/32ef77f227660e257dfe0c831c6f095c.jpg)  
  
 **UncleHoshi** : MIU  
  
 **BestGirl** : IM SORRY IT WAS A HALLOWEEN PRANK GONE WRONG  
  
 **Mother** : It must burn  
  
 **BestGirl** : Fair enough

  
  
_**Mother is offline** _

 

 **MFSTARBOY:** let's just go get ice cream

  
  
_**MFSTARBOY is offline** _   
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can blame the discord for the cursed image
> 
> Join here: https://discord.gg/v979Mv 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a great day!


	36. //////

The l key on my computer is broken and it'hs hard to write long chapters on my phone, so I'm taking a break today. It should be fixed tomorrow tho


	37. Chapter 37: Another, Smaller War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a big WAR chapter dndndndnd
> 
> Sporadic update schedule should be over now, sorry for the mess that was this week lol
> 
> L key fixed, crops watered, I am BLESSED

_**The Chaos Family** _   
_**9:35 am** _

  
  
**Mother** : Whomst the fuck is playing Cooking By the Book ft. Lil John.

  
 **MFSTARBOY** : I have no clue but they need to be stopped

  
  
_**S** **_keptic_ is online** _

  
  
**Skeptic** : I SHALL NEVER BE STOPPED  
  
 **Mother** : Ouma.  
  
 **Skeptic** : NEVER I TELL YOU! NEVER!!!?  
  
 **MFSTARBOY** : You're such a meme dude  
  
 **Skeptic** : Why thank you!  
  
 **Mother** : Will you two please pay attention to Chem? You're gonna fail.  
  
 **Skeptic** : Fineee.   
  
**MFSTARBOY** : I'm in Physics.  
  
 **Mother** : Pay attention to that as well.  
  
 **MFSTARBOY** : Paying attention is overrated.  
  
 **Mother** : STUDY  
  
 **MFSTARBOY** : Okay okay. :)

  
  
_**MFSTARBOY and 2 others are offline.** _

  
  
  
_**The Chaos Family** _   
_**12:30 pm** _

  
  
**Angel** : Hey **@MFSTARBOY** how are you feeling?  
  
 **MFSTARBOY** : It hurts, but uh, I guess I'm a little better. I miss him.  
  
 **Angel** : I get that. You'll let us know if you need anything right?  
  
 **MFSTARBOY** : I will.  
  
 **Angel** ; :)   
  
**FunDad** : Hey guys uh, so there's another huge ass fight and this time none of our class is involved!  
  
 **Angel** : That's a first.  
  
 **MFSTARBOY** ; So uh, what happened?  
  
 **PianoMurderer** : You know that 4th year that was being Transphobic towards Amami-kun?  
  
 **FunDad** : The 3rd years caught wind of it so their reps went to tell him off and the other 4th years got defensive...then one of the girl's bitch slapped Chiaki.  
  
 **Angel** : OMG THEY DID NOT  
  
 **MFSTARBOY** : Damn I wish I had seen that

  
  
_**Sherlock is online** _

  
  
**Sherlock** : WORLDSTAR.mp4  
  
 **MFSTARBOY** : DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDND THAT'S AWESOME  
  
 **Sherlock** : Hinata tackled the girl and then everyone else from their classes got involved. Teruteru has kicked out the window aGAIN  
  
 **FunDad** : RIP our janitor  
  
 **Angel** : He's gonna blow a fuse  
  
 **Sherlock** : Anyways, just thought that would entertain you all. Miu and Kokichi are taking bets with the 2nd years  
  
 **MFSTARBOY** : Of course they are, lol.  
  
 **PianoMurderer** : Anyways, **@FellowGremlin, @Stronkwomanz** do you wanna go get coffee with me?

  
  
_**FellowGremlin and 1** **others** **are online** _

 

  
  
 **Stronkwomanz** : I'm down lol, do you want to bring Tsmugi and Angie with us?  
  
 **FellowGremlin** : I too, am up for some delicious caffeine goodness  
  
 **PianoMurderer** : I'm cool if they wanna come too, **@Angel**?  
  
 **Angel** : I'm in, lemme see if Tsmu wants to come

  
  
_**Angel is offline** _

 

  
 **FunDad** : I'm gonna go pick up lunch, **@Father** are you coming with?

  
  
_**Father is online** _

 

  
  
 **Father** : I'm currently assisting Hoshi and Gonta with something, are you okay with going alone?  
  
 **FunDad** : Yeah man, you know I don't mind. The usual?  
  
 **Father** : Yes, the usual, please.  
  
 **FunDad** : One usual coming your way in like 20 minutes  
  
 **Mother** : While you're at, will you pick up the mail?  
  
 **FunDad** : No problem.   
  
**Father** : now, back to setting up whatever this thing is.  
  
 **FellowGremlin** : Okay, now I'm curious. When we get back babe we have to go check on Hoshi and Gonta.  
  
 **Stronkwomanz** : If you insist :)

  
  
_**Watson and 2 others are online** _

 

  
  
 **Watson** : So Kokichi just won 400 dollars,,,  
  
 **Skeptic** : WOOO! I made money! I'm getting dinner tonight <3  
  
 **BestGirl** : RIP  
  
 **PianoMurderer** : Miu, you coming with us for coffee?  
  
 **BestGirl** : Sure, are we going to Dawnfawn?  
  
 **PianoMurderer** : That's the only coffee shop I go to.  
  
 **Stronkwomanz** : I've never had them, is it any good?  
  
 **MFSTARBOY** : THEY HAVE THE BEST EXPRESSO I'VE EVER HAD   
  
**FellowGremlin** : Babe their mochas are just out of this world   
  
**Skeptic** : Ooooh, DawnFawn? I prefer MoonDeer.   
  
**Watson** : that's improper capitalization  
  
 **Sherlock** : r/walkingdictionary

  
  
_**Angel is online** _

 

  
 **Angel** : Tsmu said she's in, also we're taking Maki cause she's never had DawnFawn and that's a crime  
  
 **PianoMurderer** : you okay with us abducting Maki, Kaito?  
  
 **MFSTARBOY** : Please, she's been really stressed since Grandpa died and she *needs* a break.  
  
 **Angel** : Then it's official. DawnFawn away!

  
  
_**PianoMurderer and 4 others are offline** _

 

  
  
 **FunDad** : I'll be going now.  
  
 **Father** : Okay, drive safe!  
  
 **FunDad** : I will.

  
  
_**FunDad is offline** _

 

  
  
_**The Chaos Family** _   
_**3:54 pm** _

  
  
_**UncleHoshi and 2 others are online** _

 

  
  
 **UncleHoshi** : It has been completed  
  
 **UncleBug** : Gonta thinks setting the board up was a great idea!  
  
 **PianoMurderer** : Do my eyes deceive me or is that a mock quest board??  
  
 **UncleHoshi** : It was Tsmugi's idea  
  
 **DangerNeedle** : Now we have somewhere to ask people to do things!  
  
 **Maki** : That's a good idea. Now we can like, ask for tutoring formally instead of cornering the smart people.  
  
 **Mother** : It's a godsend  
  
 **Skeptic** : BRB Gonna go put puns up on it   
  
**Mother** : Ouma,,,  
  
 **Skeptic** : sorry Mom, duty calls!  
  
 **UncleHoshI** : And yet again we cannot have nice things  
  
 **Watson** : BRB, gonna leave a passive aggressive request for Light Crew to actually show up to meetings  
  
 **Angel** : Oh, I'm gonna do that for set crew!  
  
 **Maki** : @thecast COME TO REHEARSAL ON TIME AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PRACTICE YOUR LINES  
  
 **Sherlock** : Amami, Kaede and I are hard carrying the cast  
  
 **FunDad** : RIP our director, for he's gone insane  
  
 **PianoMurderer** : Hopefully he doesn't like, die,,,,  
  
 **Sherlock** : Welp, we have rehearsal today so let's book it  
  
 **Skeptic** ; Okay, so Light Crew is in the theater, dress/makeup is in the cafeteria and set crew is outside  
  
 **Angel** ; It's raining tho  
  
 **Skeptic** : "Figure it out"- Our loving, kind director  
  
 **Angel** : SIGH, guess I'm setting up tarps AGAIN  
  
 **BestGirl** : I can help?  
  
 **Angel** : please and thank you  
  
 **BestGirl** : DISBAND FOLKS

  
  
**_Everyone has gone offline_ **   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please someone get this pun I found on Reddit
> 
> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink lots of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a great day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| FunDad  
> Miu| BestGirl  
> Kiibo| Watson  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Stronkwomanz  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| Sherlock  
> Tsumugi| DangerNeedle  
> Maki| Maki  
> Kaede| PianoMurderer  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| Skeptic
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	38. //////////////////

The chapter I wrote is actually garbage and I can't post it. I'm so sorry guys, this week has been tough for me :/ . I promise a chapter tomorrow!


	39. Chapter 39: Control Alt Yeet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs* Sorry this took so long! Life hit me like a train on Wednesday lmao.
> 
> I'm going to see Arsenic and Old Lace tonight! It's a really good play, y'all should google the movie version. It's black and white and SUCH a mindf-ck lol

The Chaos Family  
2:30 am  
  
FellowGremlin: Sleep evades me  
  
BestGirl: Lol same tho  
  
DangerNeedle: I too, am awake  
  
Angel: Sleep is a myth  
  
PianoMurderer: Are All the girls awake??  
  
Stronkwomanz: Mayhaps  
  
Mother: How will I explain this tomorrow??  
  
Maki: We don't. We simply suffer in silence  
  
Angel: Big mood  
  
PianoMurderer: We have all day rehearsal today too RIP  
  
DangerNeedle: F that I want coffee  
  
Angel: sAME  
  
BestGirl: Well, I'm gonna chill with my baby UWU  
  
Maki: Your baby?  
  
BestGirl: <https://discordapp.com/channels/536213544966815766/536223097926189068>  
  
Maki: WTF  
  
PianoMurderer: I CAN NEVER REST   
  
DangerNeedle: Neither can I lol  
  
Angel: It's a curse  
  
BestGirl: How dare you! I love my long boi  
  
PianoMurderer: Sometimes I wonder why I date you  
  
BestGirl: Wow, hurtful.  
  
Mother: Does that actually make you feel bad?  
  
BestGirl: A little.  
  
PianoMurderer: OMG I'm so sorry babe, you know I didn't mean it but I swear I'll never say it again!  
  
BestGirl: Thank you.  
  
Stronkwomanz: Soft lesbians is my aesthetic.  
  
FellowGremlin: my aesthetic is doing a science project in 2 days because you procrastinated.  
  
BestGirl: Need some help?  
  
FellowGremlin: Please I'm surviving off of nothing but spite and it's all so hard *sobs*.   
  
Maki: Mood.  
  
Stronkwomanz: Hey Maki, can you help me with my English homework?  
  
Maki: Fine, fine. I'll be over in a second  
  
Mother: Please attempt to get at least a little sleep.  
  
Angel: We can make no promises.  
  
Mother: fair enough.  
  
Mother is offline  
  
The Chaos Family  
9:30 am  
  
FunDad: HOW CAN IT BE?? The most responsible of us all was up late?? The blasphemy!  
  
Skeptic: We get it, you have an extensive vocabulary! Can you please stop?? For the love of god if I hear any more Shakespearian English today I'll go mad!!!  
  
Father: I actually think it's nice  
  
DangerNeedle: Yeah but you study old junk for a living.  
  
Angel: THAT'S WHAT SHEdjefwoi-3]2porfr3]5fe  
  
UncleHoshi: Claimed. She'll get it back after lunch  
  
UncleBug: Gonta no understand, what did she do??  
  
Skeptic: It's nothing Gonta  
  
Sherlock is online  
  
Sherlock: Watson might get in a fist fight with Souda again lol  
  
FunDad: Again??  
  
Father: Bedazzler?  
  
Sherlock: Bedazzler.  
  
Skeptic: I'm gonna go cheer him on :))  
  
UncleHoshi: You do that  
  
Sherlock: Hopefully he doesn't murder Souda, I think Sonia would take offense to that.  
  
Skeptic: I wouldn't want to hurt our Poly Queen (^0^)/  
  
Sherlock: All hail the Poly Queen! \\(0W0)/  
  
UncleHoshi: That emoji is cursed  
  
FunDad: Hey Y'all I'm gonna eat this cake hope no one was saving it.  
  
Father: why aren't you in class??  
  
FunDad: I've been shot.  
  
Father: ah ok, hope you feel better soon.  
  
FunDad: Thanks <333  
  
FunDad is offline  
  
Skeptic; WTF  
  
Sherlock: I'll explain later, tAKE NOTES  
  
Skeptic: Notes are for chumps  
  
Father: and people hoping to pass the finals  
  
Skeptic:...  
  
Skeptic is offline  
  
Sherlock: DesTROYED  
  
Sherlock and 1 other are offline.  
  
  
The Idiot Squad  
11:30 am  
  
CodeOverMen: WE SHOULD MAKE A YOUTUBE CHANNEL!!!!!!!  
  
UncleHoshi: Top 10 phrases that strike fear into the hearts of parents  
  
Father: Don't we already stream on Twitch occasionally? Is that not enough for you??  
  
CodeOverMen: we could name it Control Alt Yeet  
  
SoraSnobBoy: That is, how do you say, CURSED  
  
Skeptic: I'm so proud *sniffles*  
  
Sherlock: Don't be, Ito's a jerk  
  
SoraSnobBoy: WHY I NEVER  
  
Traitor: -get laid  
  
CodeOverMen: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH  
  
Watson: Dang Alex in with the clutch *prayer hands*  
  
Sherlock: That's a high five though  
  
Father: Wrong.  
  
UncleHoshi: Anyways, we are not naming the hypothetical youtube channel Control Alt Yeet  
  
BestGirl: Oh shoot we're not?   
  
Traitor: Are we not making a Youtube?  
  
CodeOverMen: C'mon! It'd be a blast!  
  
QueenPrankster: Literally.  
  
QueenSpiderWeaver: No blowing things up.  
  
BabyDoll: Awwww  
  
BestGirl: Awww  
  
Angel: Awwww  
  
QueenPrankster: Awww  
  
Mother: JFC   
  
FlightDad: No explosions we can't afford more bills  
  
Sherlock: April is gonna literally destroy HPA  
  
Skeptic: IT WILL AND I CANNOT WAIT  
  
Maki: I can  
  
MFSTARBOY: ^^^^^^  
  
FlightDad: I should drop out  
  
SoraSnobBoy: No don't we kinda need a responsible human being  
  
FilmQueen: WOW LOOK A RARE SOFT BOY SORA  
  
JewelsAndDeath: Cute UWU  
  
SoraSnobBoy is offline  
  
Skeptic: Y'all fricking killed him lmao  
  
The Chaos Family  
3:45 pm  
  
PianoMurderer: Why are the sprinklers going off?  
  
Father: Fire.  
  
PianoMurderer: oh ok. Whose fixing it?  
  
Father: Kiibo.  
  
PianoMurderer: Well, we need set crew in the theatre so let them know when it's over.  
  
Father: Okay, have fun strangling your vocal cords/  
  
PianoMurderer: Will do.  
  
PianoMurderer is offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink lots of water, eat, sleep, take your meds stay safe, and have a good day. 
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| FunDad  
> Miu| BestGirl  
> Kiibo| Watson  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Stronkwomanz  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| Sherlock  
> Tsumugi| DangerNeedle  
> Maki| Maki  
> Kaede| PianoMurderer  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| Skeptic
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	40. Chapter 40: HPA Conspiracy Theories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda wild but good wild.
> 
> TW: Light transphobia (talk of it)
> 
> Also Splatfest

  
The Chaos Family  
9:30 am

DangerNeedle: Why did Amami tell me he's been shot?? Am I missing something here??

Father: It's code for "I have to go redo my T shots".

DangerNeedle: Ooooh! That makes more sense

DangerNeedle: So anyways, are you excited to be a second year???

Father: I guess.

Father: Rantarou's way more excited than I am

DangerNeedle: He always was the class's favorite

Mother: 👀

DangerNeedle: Besides you Mom.

Mother: 🙂

DangerNeedle: Anyways, so we're all doing splatfest right now. Gonta is apparently a god at Splatoon

Father: Hoshi still can't beat him and it is hilarious to watch Kokichu try to win against Gonta

Mother: Well, I'm glad they're having fun

  
DangerNeedle: So am I. I have to go visit my Dad today. Keep an eye on Angie for me?

Father: Will do. She won't blow anything up on our watch.

DangerNeedle: :)

DangerNeedle is offline

Mother; Nice lie there.

Father: Like we can control *Angie* of all people.

Father is offline

The Chaos Family  
11:45 pm

PianoMurderer: It's oddly cold in here. Is the heater broken?

Sherlock: Maybe. Miu went downstairs to check.

Watson: This is the perfect time to test out my heating function!

PianoMurderer: ???

Watson: Please give me aproximentaly 4.057 seconds!

Maki: Sometimes I forget he's a robot

MFSTARBOY: We all do lol

Skeptic: OMFG YOU GUYS HE'S SO WARM ITS LIKE HUGGING A NICE SUNNY DAY

Sherlock: K I'm never moving ever again

Maki: This is oddly pure,,,

Watson: I'm happy this function is of use!

BestGirl is online

BestGirl: Heater's busted. I'm gonna call Souda down here to fix it, should take like 20 minutes tops.

PianoMurderer: Understood. Hurry back will you? <3

BestGirl: Don't worry, I will <3

FellowGremlin: God this is pure

MFSTARBOY: Grandma called. Funeral is next Thursday

Skeptic: We'll be there.

Sherlock: Fighting the urge to hover over you is a difficult task but I am my own master

FellowGremlin: Don't forget we're all just seconds away if you need anything.

MFSTARBOY: I know. Thank you guys :)

Sherlock: It's really nothing aha

BestGirl: We're all happy to help!

BestGirl: :))))

MFSTARBOY: Y'know Miu, you're not that bad.

BestGirl: Nice to hear that.

BestGirl is offline

Watson: Well, we should all take a break abe get lunch. I'm thinking Ramen?

Skeptic: Ooooh, I know a place!

Sherlock: I'll pay

Angel is online

Angel: I'm paying.

Angel is offline

Sherlock: Can't argue with that I guess.

Sherlock is offline

The Chaos Family  
1:46 pm

FunDad: They're all having so much fun playing Monoply :))

Stronkwomanz: Kaito literally just threatened to take all of Ouma's bones.

FunDad: They're such good friends :)

Stronkwomanz: Yeah well, have you seen the newest HPA Conspiracy Theory??

FunDad: No.

Angel; I have!

Skeptic: I hate it. I want the people who came up with it to drop dead.

Angel: Okay then...

Angel: "Is Miu secretly cheating on Kaede?" is such tabloid drivel.

Sherlock: Miu looked very upset, she cursed for about an hour and now she's being extra lovey-dovey with Kaede and posting passive-agressively to all her social media dndndndnd

PianoMurderer: This might just be the best day of my life my gf is so fucking cute

Skeptic: Still. We should get them on defamation!

Maki: We'd probably lose our case tbh

FunDad: Ugh, did you see the "Is Amami Really Trans?" theory? They just kept saying "Amami likes X so he must really be a female   
looking for attention" and I want to chuck bricks at them

Father: I was unaware of that one. Now I am. I don't suppose they live nearby?

UncleHoshi: That's code for "goodbye shins".

Skeptic: "Is Ouma deserving of Love?" That one was literally just a personal attack like

Maki: the streets will be paved in blood

MFSTARBOY: WHERED YOU GUYS GO??

Angel: We're all just discussing the shitty assholes known as "Hopes Peak Academy Conspiracy Theorists".

Sherlock: "Is Kiibo haunted?" was such a fucking riot tho.

Watson: Tempted to fuck with them by tweeting out a vague smiley face.

Sherlock: I say we start our own youtube channel and "review" all their theories.

Sherlock: I'm a detective. It's in my blood

Mother: If we do that, every class in HPA will want to start posting there

Skeptic: You know, actual content from HPA students might steal their fanbase...

Sherlock: It's done

Sherlock: Let's go fuck it up.

Maki: Time to binge bad theories!

FunDad: This is gonna be a long day.

UncleHoshi and 11 others are offline

The Chaos Family  
10:12 pm

DangerNeedle: Hey guys, how are you all?

UncleHoshi: Everyone is huddled in the living room, setting up the channel. Tomorrow we record a review on 20 different theories.

DangerNeedle: DM me the ones I need to watch. This is gonna be so much fun

UncleHoshi: Welcome aboard soldier.

UncleBug: Hoshi, shouldn't everyone go to bed soon?

UncleHoshi: 20 more minutes Gonta.

UncleBug: Okay!

UncleBug: :D

UncleHoshi: So cute god

UncleBug: :DDDD

UncleHoshi is offline

DangerNeedle; Best couple in the class.

DangerNeedle and 1 others are offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day.
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| FunDad  
> Miu| BestGirl  
> Kiibo| Watson  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Stronkwomanz  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| Sherlock  
> Tsumugi| DangerNeedle  
> Maki| Maki  
> Kaede| PianoMurderer  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| Skeptic
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	41. Chapter 41: The Destruction of HPA Conspiracy Theories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to TheOutrageousMoose for most of the conspiracy theories!
> 
> I'm so sleepy guys, can I get an F in the chat???
> 
> lol

 

The Chaos Family  
7:30 am  
  
FunDad: It's time. Today marks the day that we shall bring down HPA conspiracy theories  
  
Skeptic: Wow, that sounds so formal lol  
  
FunDad: We're going to wreck their little show  
  
Father: I can't wait to see their reactions  
  
Mother: Miu is currently setting everything up.  
  
BestGirl: we should be ready to go soon!!!  
  
DangerNeedle: Oh! We should totally use this channel to showcase our talents too! I have several cosplays I'd like to show off  
  
Angel: I could be the next Bob Ross  
  
FunDad: Nobody can be the next Bob Ross. He is one of a kind  
  
Skeptic: Preach!  
  
Watson: Maybe for our next video we could play Mario Kart?  
  
Sherlock: Himiko's posting Splatfest highlights tomorrow  
  
Watson: She's team Waffle Scum anyways  
  
Sherlock: wow okay, I was team Waffe  
  
Skeptic: Traitor  
  
Maki: We are not having this fight, can it.  
  
FellowGremlin: What videos are we doing?  
  
Stronkwomanz: ^^^^  
  
FunDad: Hold on, I have the list somewhere  
  
Angel: Are you almost done setting up Miu?  
  
BestGirl: 3 more minutes  
  
PianoMurderer: I can't wait!  
  
FunDad: 1."Is Miu cheating on Kaede?"  
2\. "Is Ouma deserving of love?"  
3\. "Is Amami Really Trans?"  
4\. "Is Kiibo Haunted?"  
5\. Is Chiaki a Furry?  
6\. Is Komaeda Sans?  
Is Chihiro is a prostitute?  
Is Maki planning on murdering the entire class?  
Is Ishimaru secretly a pervert?  
Is Kaito an android?  
Is Hajime Izuru's twin brother?  
Is Mondo a Jojo fan?  
Is Makoto secretly a girl?  
Is Shuichi a satanist because he wears black?  
Is Kirumi a maid cafe worker?  
Is Himiko actually the ultimate sleeper?  
Is Junko secretly a criminal mastermind?  
Is Mukuro secretly Junko's sidekick of crimes?  
How much does TeruTeru eat when nobody is looking?  
  
MFSTARBOY: Is Kaito an Android was such an odd theory  
  
FunDad: All their theories are stupid  
  
UncleHoshi: normally I'd say be nice but...  
  
UncleBug: Gonta excited!  
  
BestGirl: We start filming in 5 make yourself presentable boys  
  
UncleHoshi: it's show time  
  
Skeptic: Does my hair look okay?  
  
Sherlock: You look fine babe  
  
Skeptic: :)  
  
Skeptic and 15 others are offline   
  
The Chaos Family  
11:32 am  
  
Watson: Editing is hard work, huh?  
  
Mother: My ears hurt from all the screaming you kids did  
  
Skeptic: Sorry mom, but I get really passionate about my theories  
  
Watson: Saihara looks like he's gonna punt the computer  
  
Angel: He better not! I spent good money on that!  
  
Mother: He won't, don't worry Angie  
  
UncleBug: Gonta thinks we should take a break and have lunch!  
  
Skeptic: Good idea. We need to feed Maki before she kills someone  
  
Mother: No guarantee that that'll stop her.  
  
Skeptic: True, true.   
  
Angel: I think I'll make Katsudon.  
  
UncleHoshi: Did someone say Katsudon???  
  
Angel: I did.  
  
UncleHoshi: You're my favorite kid now.  
  
Skeptic: Awww man :(  
  
Angel: oh hush, everyone knows your Mom's favorite.  
  
UncleHoshi: ^^^  
  
UncleBug: But Gonta thought Moms weren't supposed to have favorites?  
  
Mother: You're right Gonta. I don't.  
  
Angel: It's Ouma isn't it?  
  
Mother:   
  
Mother: perhaps.  
  
Skeptic: AWWWWW, MOM!!!!  
  
Skeptic: I feel so blessed!  
  
Angel: Be grateful you brat  
  
Watson: Watch yourself, Angie  
  
Angel: I will Kiibo! I'll go make lunch now.  
  
Mother: Do you require assistance?  
  
Angel: Nope! You just relax, I've got this!  
  
Angel is offline  
  
UncleBug: Gonta thinks Yumeno-san and Saihara-san are almsot done with editing  
  
Skeptic: I'll go check!  
  
Skeptic is offline  
  
Mother: I think I'll make some tea  
  
UncleHoshi: I'm gonna rewatch Infinity War.  
  
Watson: Why???  
  
UncleHoshi: I like to suffer.  
  
UncleBug: D:  
  
UncleHoshi: Kidding, i think i'll watch re-runs of Spongebob  
  
UncleBug: :D  
  
Skeptic is online  
  
Skeptic; They're done ediiting, we just need to render and post now!  
  
Skeptic: It's gonna take awhile though  
  
UncleHoshi: That's cool.Tell them to take a break and eat.  
  
Skeptic: Will do!  
  
Skeptic is offline  
  
The Chaos Family  
7: 08 pm  
  
FellowGremlin: That took so long!  
  
Stronkwomanz: At least it's over now  
  
PianoMurderer: now, we wait/  
  
BestGirl: We should totally play Mario Kart tonight!  
  
Stronkwomanz: Sounds good to me  
  
Maki: I'm going to bed  
  
BestGirl: Kaito's tired?  
  
Maki: He's about to pass out.  
  
Stronkwomanz: Well, goodnight then!  
  
Maki: Night.  
  
Maki is offline  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, stay safe, take your meds, and have a wonderful day!


	42. Chapter 42: TU ENSALADA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter guys I'm so proud of myself

 

The Chaos Family  
7:30 am  
  
Mother: Morning class. I've made pancakes if any of you are hungry!'  
  
UncleHoshi: You *better* be hungry folks  
  
UncleBug: breakfast is the most important meal of the day!  
  
Skeptic: no, that's second lunch.  
  
Skeptic: Also, uh, DICE wants to see you guys soon?? I'm thinking on Saturday??  
  
Watson: I'd love to meet DICE! Your family = my family  
  
Sherlock: GUYS SOMEONE ONLINE TOLD ME THEY SPEAK FLUENT SPANISH  
  
Stronkwomanz: And?  
  
Sherlock: TheY SAID THAT "Oh my god" is TU ENSALADA  
  
Skeptic:   
  
Skeptic: YOUR SALAD  
  
Watson: OMG YOUR SALAD  
  
BestGirl: BRB MAKING A NEW ROLE  
  
PianoMurderer: TU ENSALADA  
  
UncleHoshi: Wow you hang out with idiots  
  
BestGirl: He hangs out with us tho  
  
UncleHoshi: Did I fricking stutter?  
  
Stronkwomanz: "fricking"  
  
UncleBug: Gonta thinks class is going to start soon.  
  
PianoMurderer: Heads up, we have an English essay due today  
  
BestGirl: *stares at 3/6 pages I have completed*  
  
PianoMurderer: What's the point of rough drafts?? Like no, I'm writing the final draft and doing 0 editing because I live on the edge  
  
Sherlock: of passing.  
  
Watson: Akamatsu-san, shall I activate my health care protocol? You seem to have suffered from 3rd-degree burns.  
  
Skeptic: God I love you.  
  
Stronkwomanz: *Ensalada  
  
Skeptic; DNDNDNDNDnd  
  
Sherlock: I love this group chat  
  
Mother: We get it, now get to class before you're late.  
  
Mother: Ouma finish chewing that bite before you leave the table you will choke if you try to sprint while eating  
  
Skeptic: K, done  
  
Mother: Open your mouth.  
  
Skeptic: No  
  
Mother: FINISH CHEWING  
  
Skeptic: Fiiiine, there you happy?  
  
Mother: Yes, thank you.  
  
Skeptic: geez having a mom is so tough :/  
  
UncleBug: At least Ouma-san has someone to care for him!  
  
Skeptic: Yeah,,,,, God I've gone soft. I need to go out and vandalize something  
  
Sherlock: Of course you did  
  
Watson: I date these fools  
  
BestGirl: Takes one to know one ;)  
  
BestGirl is offline  
  
Watson: Of course.   
  
Watson and 7 others are offline  
  
The Chaos Family  
10:46 am  
  
FunDad: the comments on our first youtube video are wild Y'all  
  
Father: Also be prepared, both the Splatfest reel and some weird vlog the 77th and 78th did are going live in like, an hour.  
  
FellowGremlin: WE SHOULD DO WEEKLY VLOGS  
  
DangerNeedle: We could film random moments and compile them into a corny video  
  
Skeptic: can't forget that F2U music folks :))  
  
Angel: All I know is that our class has been coerced into posting twice a week so my life'll be hell  
  
FunDad: But guys seriously this comment section is wild rofl  
  
Maki: My faith in humanity diminishes every time I scroll down.  
  
MFSTARBOY: Youtube comment sections in a nutshell.  
  
FunDad: "chiaki_lover49: Saihara looked so offended by the second theory's mere existence. Like, I know I headcanon him as an overprotective boyfriend but to see it in action is just startling,"  
  
Sherlock: Did I look mad??  
  
Angel: Baby-eating smile man.  
  
Father: not to be confused with the baby-kissing smile politicians have  
  
MFSTARBOY: That just sounds wrong...  
  
FellowGremlin: ???  
  
UncleBug: Gonta is also confused  
  
BestGirl: What's wrong with kissing babies? Babies are adorable and deserve all the love and affection in the world  
  
Watson: Do you mean: Gonta Gokuhara?  
  
Mother: Expected  
  
Mother: Not encouraged but expected  
  
Stronkwomanz: "TENKOSMASHPIKA: Finally! Someone denounced their Amami theory as poorly disguised Transphobia. Sometimes I'm disappointed in this fandom smh."  
  
UncleHoshi: Still weird to think we have a fandom  
  
Mother: Tumblr is a minefield. A minefield people.  
  
UncleBug: Tumblr has bombs???  
  
BestGirl: No Gonta.  
  
PianoMurderer: Maybe if you look hard enough.  
  
Sherlock: That was low hanging fruit and you know it.  
  
PianoMurderer: :P  
  
Maki: " totally_not_tohru_tanaka: Miu would never cheat on Kaede! HPA Conspiracy Theories, turn on your location I just wanna have a lil talk."  
  
MFSTARBOY: That theory made me so angry ugh  
  
Skeptic: My favorite quote from the video has to be when Dad said: "Miu can't even spell the word "fried" correctly and you guys think she's smart enough to cheat on Kaede and not get caught? Come grade her papers for a bit, you'll get the idea."  
  
BestGirl: I'm smart, I'm just better at like, building things and math and science than like, English and Social Ques.  
  
MFSTARBOY: MOOD  
  
FellowGremlin: GUYS "sans_is_ness: Anyone else notice how the Komaeda is Sans theories didn't even get debunked?? Komaeda is Sans confirmed."  
  
Sherlock: Hajime couldn't stop laughing when I showed him that clip  
  
Sherlock: Also "Hajime_Offical: @HPACONSPIRACY I wonder why Izuru and I look so similar?? I mean, it's got to be a coincidence. It's not like we share 90% of our DNA. It's not like we are *literally* cousins. Also, it's *they you heathens."  
  
BestGirl: These comments are wild though. Everyone is so mad at the "Is Chihiro pr&stitue" theory, poor Chiaki is being blasted as a furry, everyone is sure Kiibo is haunted and Kaito's an android too.  
  
Maki: "Is Maki planning on murdering the entire class?" No, but thanks for the idea." is the best quote hands down  
  
Skeptic: Biased so it doesn't count  
  
FunDad: Anyways, we ought to head to lunch soon. After classes are over, we all have rehearsal till like, what time does it end?  
  
Skeptic: 10 pm ;-;  
  
Sherlock: The play is like 3 weeks away but for some ungodly reason we're being thrown through the wringer  
  
Stronkwomanz: Gotta bulk up lol.  
  
UncleHoshi: The school year *ends* on the 20th of March let that sink in  
  
Mother: We have a little over a month and I think I'm gonna cry.  
  
Skeptic: Hey! We get back to school on the 14th of April, so we won't have to wait very long to see each other.  
  
DangerNeedle: Like I'm gonna let you guys spend the entire break away from me.   
  
Angel: We're meeting up lots okay! I can't stand the idea of spending that long without you guys  
  
Sherlock: Ouma are you staying with Kirumi or with one of us?  
  
Skeptic: Kirumi lives like 3 miles from the school and she has an extra room so probably Kirumi  
  
Sherlock: Cool, I'll probably be abducting you a lot when i'm not drowning in casework like I am now.  
  
Skeptic: That's cool! I have a ton of DICE stuff to do too!  
  
Watson: I'll probably tag along when I'm not being upgraded   
  
FellowGremlin; GUYS POPQUIZ BEFORE LUNCH LETS GO  
  
Stronkwomanz: rIP my grade  
  
Mother and 15 others are offline.  
  
  
The Chaos Family  
11:35 pm  
  
Sherlock: i'm so tired  
  
UncleHoshi: This play is going to kill us all  
  
Mother: Bed both of you, now.  
  
Sherlock: Fineee  
  
UncleHoshi: The magic of *Insomnia*  
  
Mother: SMH  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!  
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| FunDad  
> Miu| BestGirl  
> Kiibo| Watson  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Stronkwomanz  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| Sherlock  
> Tsumugi| DangerNeedle  
> Maki| Maki  
> Kaede| PianoMurderer  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| Skeptic
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	43. Chapter 43: DND Night 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Finally, feels like forever since I've written one of these lmao

DND Tuesdays  
5:30 pm  
  
Tsmugi: Ok, where we left off everyone was in the attic getting ready for bed!  
  
Ouma: ((Wow, so cool!))  
  
Maki: Maki sets her things in a corner and plops down.  
  
Tsmugi: The attic is a wooden room, with boxes scattered all around. Rose has left some blankets on top of a table. The room has no lighting except for the pale moon glowing through the cracked window. The air inside is cold and smells a bit like a library.  
  
Ouma: "Cold in here, huh?'  
  
Kaito: "Well, at least we're sleeping inside."  
  
Hoshi: "We might as well not be," the dwarven man grumbles.  
  
Gonta: "Seamus thinks we should head to bed."  
  
Himiko: "We'll have a long day ahead of us anyways, we should rest."  
  
Tenko: Briar takes a blanket and sets herself down in a small alcove created by boxes and the wall.   
  
Himiko: Diana joins Briar because Briar is surprisingly warm.  
  
Ouma: "I call sleeping on the table!"  
  
Maki: "Good. I hope you fall and hit your head."  
  
Ouma: Lokeil sticks his tongue out at her.  
  
Saihara: "You two! Cut it out, your fighting is not appreciated."  
  
Angie: Angelina takes a blanket and curls up by the window.  
  
Kaito: "Won't you be cold?:  
  
Angie: " I welcome the cold! It's a blessing from our mother."  
  
Korekiyo: "She's insane."  
  
Amami: I shush Ezekiel. "She is but you can't say that," I whisper harshly.  
  
Korekiyo: "Wow Evangil. And here I thought you were a goody-two-shoes."  
  
Kirumi: "Could you all be any louder?"  
  
Kaito: "Probably, but don't tempt them."  
  
Kaede: "Stop fussing and go to be. You all are such nuisances," I say, grabbing a blanket and lying down in a corner.  
  
Maki: I roll over and drift off to sleep.  
  
Hoshi: "You guys are being loud again. Go the heck to bed."  
  
Miu: "Great Bear is tired," I yawn, grabbing a blanket and waddling over to a spot on the floor.  
  
Gonta: Seamus follows Great Bear's example and does the same.  
  
Himiko: Diana yawns a little and snuggles into Briar.  
  
Tsmugi: ((I squealed omg I need to draw this))  
  
Angie: ((I'll do it!!!))  
  
Saihara: Dragoni takes a blanket and plops down under the table.   
  
Kiibo: Blade forgoes the blanket and takes a spot on a box, curling up into a ball.  
  
Hoshi: Dirk climbs some boxes and sleeps high up away from the party.  
  
Kirumi: Lily takes a spot against the wall.  
  
Kaede: Elana plops down where she's standing and makes herself mildly comfortable.  
  
Amami: "Time for bed then," Evangil says, taking a blanket and wandering over to the last corner.  
  
Ouma: I climb on top of the table, taking the blanket that's there.  
  
Tsmugi: ((K, that was the last blanket))  
  
Korekiyo: Ezekiel just kinda shuffles over to the doorway and lies down in front of it.  
  
Kaede: "Are you sure that's comfortable Ezekiel?"  
  
Korekiyo: He's already asleep.  
  
Tsmugi: ((Okay, everyone's in long rest mode.))  
  
Ouma: ((This is so homey,,,))  
  
Kiibo: ((Somehow we all slept in game and took as long to do it as we do irl,,,))  
  
Tsmugi: ((Moving on.))  
  
Tsmugi: In the middle of the night, as the moon sits high in the sky, soft scuffling can be heard on the staircase. The door handle turns and the door creaks open softly. This of course, wakes Ezekiel up.  
  
Korekiyo: Ezekiel opens one eye carefully, shifting ever so slightly to hide that he's woken up.  
  
Tsmugi: The figure freezes for a second, before relaxing. Two people step over you.  
  
Kaede: ((No MORE VAMPIRES GFDI))  
  
Tsmugi: ((They're not vampires!! JFC))  
  
Tsmugi: Rose and her little brother have entered the room. Rose surveys the sleeping party with a soft smile. "See Charlie? You have nothing to worry about, they're all fine." Charlie shakes his head, pointing at the window. "Badman. Badman here soon," he mumbles, planting his feet firmly on the wood floor.  
  
Himiko: I yawn and shift slightly in my sleep.  
  
Tsmugi: Charlie starts for the window. He attempts to open it, but the latch is broken. He seems panicky, he keeps staring back at his shadow in distress.  
  
Korekiyo: Having had enough, I scramble to my feet. "What the devil is going on?" I shout.  
  
Tsmugi: Good job, you woke everyone else up. You have all gotten the equivalent of a long rest, about 8 hours since it's currently 3 in the morning and you went to bed at around 6:45 pm.  
  
Hoshi: Dirk scrambles up from his sleeping position. "What's the matter?"  
  
Amami: "Ezekiel? Are you okay?"  
  
Kaede: "Everyone be quiet!"  
  
Kirumi: "Elena, we have company."  
  
Saihara: "I just want to sleep.."  
  
Angie: Considering Angelina is right underneath the window, she rolls out of the way and scrambles to her feet.  
  
Miu: "What's happening?"  
  
Seamus: "What's going on? Seamus is confused."  
  
Tenko: "One peaceful night. That's all I wanted.."  
  
Ouma: "Peace? whose that?"  
  
Kiibo: "Not funny Lokeil."  
  
Maki: "What's wrong with the boy?"  
  
Kaito: "Has he gone mad?"  
  
Tsmugi: The boy screams. "Badman is coming! I can't be here when he comes! Shadow will kill us all. Shadow doesn't like the bad man.." he screams. He panics, grabbing a small stool from the vacant corner and smashing the window pane. Glass falls everywhere as he climbs through the window. "Charlie! Charlie!" Rose calls out, scrambling through the room, screaming.  
  
Kirumi: ((While this is enrapturing, we need to get to bed.))  
  
Ouma: ((Aww man, And it was just getting good!))  
  
Maki: ((We'll be back next week Ouma.))  
  
Tsmugi: ((Night everyone!))  
  
Kaito: ((Night!!))  
  
Hoshi and 15 others are offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie! Charlie! Wherever could he be going?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| FunDad  
> Miu| BestGirl  
> Kiibo| Watson  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Stronkwomanz  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| Sherlock  
> Tsumugi| DangerNeedle  
> Maki| Maki  
> Kaede| PianoMurderer  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| Skeptic
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	44. Chapter 44: A normal, peaceful day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *titles the chapter like I just did*
> 
> Y'all: F-FEAR

 

_**The Chaos Family** _   
_**6:16 am** _

**UncleHoshi:** HPA CONSPIRACY THEORIES IS AT IT AGAIN

 **FunDad:** I'm listening

 **Father:** Now if only you would do that during class.

 **FunDad:** sTOP EXPOSING MEEEEE

 **Father:** N e v e r

 **UncleHoshi:** They posted 3 videos. One titled "Is Hoshi a Furry?" Another titled "Are Hoshi And Gonta Dating?" And the last one is titled "HPA Gang Response Video Review".

 **Sherlock:** I watched that last one. They were actually really formal and loved to see their theories debunked because it gave them better ideas as to how theories should be "structured" apparently, but they *refused* to budge on their Amami one

 **FunDad:** I'm gonna use twitter to tear them a new one

 **Skeptic:** Already on it!

 **Father:** Oh do tell.

 **UncleBug:** Why is "Are Hoshi And Gonta Dating?" a theory???

 **UncleHoshi:** Oh right, we never formally annouced our relationship so the fandom has no solid proof,,,

 **Mother:** Shall I do it for you?

 **UncleHoshi:** Nah I've got this. Gonta c'mere

 **UncleBug:** Okay!

 **Watson:"** @SupremeDICELeaderOfficial: @HPACONSPIRACY Saw your review video. First of all, thanks for apologizing to me, real sweet of you. But Amami *is* trans hunny. Transphobia is not appreciated, thanks!

 **Sherlock:** The comments are full of people preparing to brigade their channel dndndndnd

 **Watson:** Fuck we don't need that stress in our lives, someone stop the brigaders

 **Mother:** I'll shoot out a warning tweet.

 **UncleHoshi:** Done

 **Father:** Twitter is gonna flip the fuck out.

 **UncleHoshi:** Give em a controlled shock and they'll fall in line.

 **Skeptic:** Blocked.

 **Sherlock:** Reported

 **Watson:** So many tweets already,,, Twitter is insane guys.

 **UncleHoshi:** You know what they say,,,, twitter will kill you as soon as they'll crown you

 **Father:** Nobody says that. You made that up.

 **UncleHoshi:** LET ME LIVE

 **FunDad:** Get yo life buddy.

 **UncleHoshi:** I will, damn!

 **Mother:** Get to class you guys.

 **FunDad:** I'm going, I'm going!

 **Sherlock:** Ugh let's go.

 

_**Watson is offline** _

  
_**The Chaos Family** _   
_**10:33 am** _

**Angel:** Valentines day is tomorrow!!!

 **DangerNeedle:** I'm aware :)

 **Angel:** I can't wait to spoil the shit out of you

 **Angel:** ISTG You'll feel like a queen ;)))

 **DangerNeedle:** Wow way to make a girl feel awkward cause my present isn't exactly royal worthy

 **Angel:** Babe!!! Anything you get me will be amazing???? I FUCKING LOVE YOU

 **DangerNeedle:** *screams into void* MY GIRLFRIEND IS THE BEST

 **PianoMurderer:** FALSEHOOD

 **Stronkwomanz:** FALSEHOOD

 **FellowGremlin:** FALSEHOOD

 **BestGirl:** FALSEHOOD

 **Angel:** FALSEHOOD

 **MFSTARBOY:** FALSEHOOD

 **DangerNeedle:** THEMS FIGHTING WORDS.

 **Stronkwomanz:** HIMIKO IS BEST GIRL

 **FellowGremlin:** NO, TENKO IS

 **PianoMurderer:** Excuse me?? It's obviously Miu!.

 **BestGirl:** It's Kaede you pretenders!

 **MFSTARBOY:** ITS MAKI, END OF DISCUSSION

 **Stronkwomanz:** Himiko is adorbs!!! She's got a cute face and is so sodt and cuddly and she can do MAGIC!!!

 **FellowGremlin:** Tenko is strong and condident and gorgeous!!!

 **BestGirl:** Kaede has gorgeous hair and is responsible unlike you fools! And she has the best damn smile in the world.

 **Angel:** MORTAL FOOLS! TSMUGI IS A GODDESS AMONG MEN. HER EVERY WORD IS LIKE THE NECTAR OF THE GODS. HER MERE GLANCES CAN BEWITCH ONE TO STARE AT HER UNTIL THE END OF TIME. SHE IS BEST GIRL.

 **PianoMurderer:** Miu is funny and kind and smart and she's the spitting image of Aphrodite herself. I will take off your shins.

 **MFSTARBOY:** Maki is gorgeous! And strong! And she has a heart of gold, she's obviously the best!

 **Maki:** Omfg Kaito

 **DangerNeedle:** ANGIE HAS GORGEOUS HAIR AND HER SKINTONE MAKES HER LOOK LIKE A GREEK GODDESS. SHE HAS LOVELY EYES AND A PERFECT FIGURE AND SHE SNORTS WHEN SHE LAUGHS AND SHE'S WILD AND FUNNY AND EVEN WHEN SHE'S BEING CRAZY SHE'S THE SWEETEST SOUL YOU'LL EVER MEET. SHE WINS PEASENTS.

 **Maki:** This reminds me of the one myth wirh the goddesses and that apple

 **Sherlock:** Except hopefully this won't end in a huge war that ends thousands of lives.

 **Mother:** Now Girls, your SOs are all very lovely ladies.

 **MFSTARBOY:** But mine's the best!

 **Stronkwomanz:** EXCUSE ME??? HIMIKO IS THE BEST YOU DEGENERATE

 **FellowGremlin:** No, YOU'RE THE BEST!

 **Mother:** Let's have a impartial judge decide this. **@UncleBug**

 **UncleBug:** Yes Tojo-san?

 **Mother:** Out of all the girls (excluding me), whose the prettiest?

 **DangerNeedle:** God this is gonna end badly.

 **Sherlock:** Wait for it...

 **UncleBug:** Everyone is equally pretty!

**Angel:**

**Angel:** Okay yeah, I'll accept that.

 **BestGirl:** Gonta's word trumps all.

 **PianoMurderer:** Sorry for threating to take your guy's shins.

 **Angel:** It's fine.

 **MFSTARBOY:** We should go eat :/

 **PianoMurderer:** Sounds like a plan to me

 **Stronkwomanz:** Darling! Let's go get chinese?

 **FellowGremlin:** A woman after my own heart.

 **Stronkwomanz:** <3

 

_**FellowGremlin and 9 others are offline.** _

 

 **Mother:** Finally, some peace and quiet

  
_**PANGAYACE Alliance** _   
_**4:35 pm** _

**ChaoticPanFlute:** You jinxed it

 **DiscontentedMom:** One day of peace...one day. That's all I wanted.

 **Disappointed:** How long till we can go back inside?

 **TiredAvocado:** We have to wait for all the smoke to clear out

 **Disappointed:** There goes the 4th years wing :( It's gonna take till March to rebuild

 **TiredAvocado:** So the 4th years wont eveb get to sleep in their rooms before they graduate.

 **TiredAvocado:** What happened?

 **DiscontedMom:** One of the fourth years was smoking weed and caugh the common room on fire.

 **Disappointed:** Of course.

 **TiredAvocado:** K, so someone should confort the ones who are very startled.

 **LifeIsADadJoke:** I have like, 3 kids clinging to me in fear and none of them are in our class???

 **LifeIsADadJoke:** Himiko and Tenko are pacing, Hoshi's asleep, and Ouma won't atop crying

 **DiscontentedMom:** Disband folks, we have work to do

 **TiredAvocado:** I can never rest.

 

_**ChaoticPanflute and 4 others are offline** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a great day.
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| FunDad  
> Miu| BestGirl  
> Kiibo| Watson  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Stronkwomanz  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| Sherlock  
> Tsumugi| DangerNeedle  
> Maki| Maki  
> Kaede| PianoMurderer  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| Skeptic
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	45. Chapter 45: Valentines Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE!!
> 
> Whether you're spending it with friends, family, or a significant other, I hope you have an awesome day!!! Now let's watch these dorks be themselves.

 

The Chaos Family  
8:46 am   
  
Mother: Hey guys! Happy Valentines Day!  
  
Skeptic: IT'S HEART DAY MOTHERTRUCKERS  
  
FunDad: Lol watch yo profanity  
  
Skeptic: N E V E R  
  
Mother: I'm making pancakes for breakfast if you guys want some.  
  
FunDad: I can't believe they actually canceled classes before lunch.  
  
Skeptic: It's cause the teachers and the 4th years have to do a fire safety lab.  
  
Father: I almost feel bad for them.  
  
UncleHoshi: Don'. They all defended Trevor and Generic-kun.   
  
DangerNeedle: Except for that one girl! She was rather apologetic about the whole thing.  
  
FunDad: Except she's dating Trevor so I can't like, like her.   
  
DangerNeedle: true, true.   
  
Skeptic: Dang Trevor, ruining everything  
  
Mother: Well, come get pancakes @everyone  
  
Sherlock is online  
  
Sherlock: So, are we skipping afternoon classes or...?  
  
PianoMurderer: Do mine eyes deceive me? Is the Vice Rep really discussing ditching?? The horror!!!!  
  
Skeptic: Can it blondie! I know for a fact you and Miu are ditching to go see a movie 👀👀👀👀  
  
UncleHoshi: Oof, callout post.  
  
DangerNeedle: Are you gonna let him talk to you like that???  
  
PianoMurderer: I mean, yeah.   
  
FunDad: What??? What happened to being "a stern, strong class rep"???  
  
PianoMurderer: I fear Saihara more than that tbh  
  
DangerNeedle: It's that accursed smiley face smh  
  
Sherlock: :)  
  
DangerNeedle: AGH!!! STOP IT!!  
  
Sherlock: :))))))  
  
DangerNeedle: AHHHHHHH  
  
UncleHoshi: They're so dramatic smh  
  
Mother: That's how theatre works.  
  
FunDad: That's how the mafia works.  
  
Mother: Not that meme, anything but that stale meme.  
  
Father: Excuse me? My boyfriend may use any meme he dam well pleases.  
  
Mother: Do you really wanna test me today?  
  
Father: No, you know what I bought him so I guess I can't.  
  
DangerNeedle: The art of the deal.  
  
Sherlock: :)  
  
DangerNeedle: S T O P  
  
PianoMurderer: Anyways, I'm gonna go give Miu her gift   
  
Skeptic: That reminds me! Shumai, go get Kiibaby and meet me outside! I've got your present all set up.  
  
Sherlock: Okay. I'll go grab yours and Kiibo's while I'm at it.  
  
Mother: Nothing is going to explode right?  
  
Skeptic: :)  
  
Mother: OUMA KOKICHI  
  
Skeptic is offline  
  
PianoMurderer: Fear  
  
Mother: Not a single day.  
  
FunDad: Babe, do you want your gift now or later?  
  
Father: Now, since I've got your gift prepared   
  
BestGirl: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
Mother: Normally I would mute you for that but today? Today I'll let it slide. Happy Valentines Day kid.  
  
BestGirl: :)))  
  
UncleHoshi: BRB Gonta wants to show me something.  
  
PianoMurderer: MIU COME OUT OF THE LAB I HAVE YOUR GIFT  
  
BestGirl: I'll be right there  
  
Sherlock: Okay, time to go see what the heck my boyfriend has done this time  
  
Mother: I wish you luck  
  
Sherlock: You two mom, you two.  
  
Sherlock is offline  
  
  
The Chaos Family  
10:23 am  
  
FellowGremlin: my girlfriend got me 16 dozen roses and now my room is full of them  
  
UncleHoshi: I don't deserve Gonta  
  
Angel: DING DONG YOUR OPINION IS INCORRECT  
  
Stronkwomanz: You're the only one who deserves Gonta, Uncle Hoshi.  
  
UncleHoshi: Okay but he somehow got a whole bunch of butterflies to spell out my name and do a little show and I think these are tears   
  
Sherlock: that's hecking pure  
  
Watson: How do you beat that??  
  
UncleHoshi: All I got him was chocolates I feel so weird now  
  
Angel: Hey! You know Gonta loves you and would probably be happy even if you just gave him a shiny rock.  
  
DangerNeedle: Apparently my girlfriend is a sap because she gave me an album full of lil doodles of me and I have no words  
  
Sherlock: That's also pure  
  
Stronkwomanz: My heart is so warm right now  
  
FellowGremlin: I'm buying Tenko dinner tonight as my gift I've been saving up all year.  
  
Maki: Why is my heart so...warm and fuzzy?  
  
UncleBug: Gonta thinks that's called love Harukawa-san.  
  
Maki: Is it a disease?  
  
MFSTARBOY: Okay now I know you're just teasing me  
  
Watson: So uh, our boyfriend's a little...what's the word?  
  
Sherlock: Extra. Really, really extra.  
  
PianoMurderer: Do tell!  
  
BestGirl: OMFG DID YOU DO IT?  
  
Skeptic: DICE got me the connections I needed :)))  
  
Sherlock: This SAINT of a man hired an entire orchestra to play music while someone set off cUSTOM FirEWORKS and then literally showered us in flowers my hair smells like a garden and I almost dropped his gift.  
  
Watson: I love him so much,,,  
  
Mother: Omfg Ouma we talked about this that's like, way too much.  
  
BestGirl: AHAA! That was awesome :)) Also my girlfriend wrote me a sonata and that made me so happy. Though I was a lil disappointed cause all I got her was a necklace and that's not nearly as meaningful.  
  
PianoMurderer: Oh hush, I love it and I will treasure it for the rest of my life.  
  
Maki: My boyfriend literally bought a star...  
  
Watson: Seriously??  
  
Maki: He named it after me and he paid way too much money for that privilege how do I tell him he got ripped off??  
  
MFSTARBOY: Did you not like it?  
  
Maki: Honey this was incredibly thoughtful and I love you to death but how will we know which star it is???  
  
MFSTARBOY: .....  
  
MFSTARBOY: SHLT YOU RIGHT  
  
Maki: Well, don't worry I guess. It was still the nicest gift I've ever received.  
  
MFSTARBOY: :)  
  
Maki: :)  
  
FellowGremlin: We're all so soft today lmao  
  
BestGirl: V-day tends to do that to people.  
  
Angel: Tsmugi made me a whole bunch of hair ribbons so she's now braiding my hair look at her   
  
Angel: softbabygirl.jpg  
  
Father: You guys are the best thing that's ever happened to me.  
  
UncleBug: Same!  
  
UncleHoshi: Same.  
Mo  
Maki: I will never admit this ever again.  
  
Maki: But...same.  
  
Skeptic: I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!  
  
Watson: Me too.  
  
Sherlock: You know what? I want a group picture.  
  
Watson: *nyooom*  
  
Stronkwomanz: My life is complete.  
  
FellowGremlin: HEY! IT BETTER NOT BE FOR ANOTHER 80 YEARS   
  
Stronkwomanz: okay, okay.  
  
Mother: For anyone without lunch plans, I'll be making lunch today.  
  
Maki: I'll help?  
  
Mother: I'd appreciate it :)  
  
Maki: Mwah!  
  
Mother: ITS A RARE MAKI  
  
MFSTARBOY: mom just memed.. Today is good.  
  
UncleBug: :D  
  
UncleBug and 15 others are offline  
  
  
The Idiot Squad  
4:30 pm  
  
FlightDad: Happy Valentine's day everyone!  
  
Skeptic; OOH, same!   
  
SHSLConcern: I'm drowning in chocolate help  
  
Traitor: Girls giving chocolate to people in relationships is the BIGGEST BDE  
  
CodeOverMen: Someone's jelly  
  
Traitor: hE'S MY BOYFRIEND AND EVERYONE IS SHAMELESSLY FLIRTING WITH HIM  
  
Father: I feel your pain. Going out with mine in public is a test of patience  
  
FunDad: I'm sorry.  
  
Father: It's not your fault you're good looking.  
  
FunDad: Awwww!  
  
TigerEye: I will never get this holiday.  
  
FlowerChild: Well, I think it's important to be with the one you love.   
  
FilmQueen: Love?  
  
FlowerChild: Like...crushes?   
  
FilmQueen: What is a crush, people talk about it but it's such a vague word?  
  
Skeptic: It's like, romantic attraction! You just like someone!   
  
FunDad: It's amazing man.  
  
FlightDad: Sorry, I gotta dip. I promised Saito we'd hang out today cause Azune is spending the day with her sisters and Ogawa is out with her girlfriend.  
  
FlowerChild: Oh!! Wait, Reo! I was actually wondering if you were free later on tonight?  
  
FlightDad: I think so, why?  
  
FunDad: OOOOOHHH!!!  
  
DrinkThePainAway: IM DOING IT  
  
SHSLConcern: You can do it Ruto! You two Sora.  
  
SoraSnobBoy: I have no clue what you're referring to.  
  
SHSLConcern: So you're not asking her out today? Lame/  
  
SoraSnobBoy: I have no feelings for... *her*.  
  
Skeptic: Weird how he's not saying her name.  
  
DangerNeedle: I SMELL ROMANTIC teNSION!!!  
  
FilmQueen: Is it normal to like people?? Like romantically?  
  
TigerEye: HEY KANNA!!! Welcome to the Aro squad enjoy your stay.  
  
FilmQueen: What is aro??  
  
UncleHoshi: Oh. So I guess we have another one on the Ace/Aro scale?  
  
TigerEye: Aha, I'll explain later.  
  
FilmQueen: ???  
  
FlowerChild: Reo, I was wondering if you'd like to maybe get dinner with me tonight? Like as... a date?  
  
FlightDad: Sorry my mom said no.  
  
FlightDad is offline  
  
FilmQueen: HOLY FRICK  
  
DrinkThePainAway: HE SAID YES  
  
DrinkThePainAway: Oh, sorry Mina  
  
FlowerChild: Well that... hurt. I think I'm going to...take a shower.  
  
FlowerChild is offline  
  
TigerEye: There's the crying, gotta go.  
  
TigerEye is offline  
  
SHSLGay: Well that sucks  
  
FunDad: Uh, I gotta go.  
  
DangerNeedle: Me too!  
  
Skeptic: Look at the time!  
  
UncleHoshi: We'll be late!  
  
The 80th class if offline.  
  
SoraSnobBoy: And now I have to deal with Saito and Reo. Great. I should never have agreed to be the class rep.  
  
SoraSnobBoy is offline.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, stay safe, take your meds, and have a great day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| FunDad  
> Miu| BestGirl  
> Kiibo| Watson  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Stronkwomanz  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| Sherlock  
> Tsumugi| DangerNeedle  
> Maki| Maki  
> Kaede| PianoMurderer  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| Skeptic
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	46. j//////

Taking a break day! The next chapter will come up tomorrow!


	47. ///)///))

Taking the day off because my parents finally have a day off together and I want to spend it with them!


	48. Chapter 48: Titles Are Hard Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short but sweet chapter! Hey guys, do you want to join a server for A03 writers and readers? Hit me up in the comments! It's ond discord btw

  
The Chaos Family  
7:29 am

Watson: It's very quiet this morning.

Watson: What the fuck is about to go wrong?

MFSTARBOY: Wow, you really don't trust us

Watson: Looking at our friend group...

Watson: Can you blame me?

MFSTARBOY: .....

MFSTARBOY: TBH, no I can't.

Watson: So what's happening?

MFSTARBOY: Maki is out with Ouma visiting the orphanage

MFSTARBOY: Haven't seen Miu or Hoshi all day. Gonta and Kaede are working on some sort of project for history

  
MFSTARBOY: Angie is in her lab painting, Tsmugi is helping Himiko with a magic trick, Tenko is training with Sakura from the 78th, and Amami is having tea with Mom.

MFSTARBOY: Kork's spending some time alone. I think Shuichi and I are about to train in like... 30 minutes?

MFSTARBOY: It's really just a quiet day man

Watson: I'm still going to be cautious. However, I think that maybe today really is just that. A nice day.

MFSTARBOY: Also, we're filming Mario Party later today sooo

Watson: I take back everything I just said.

MFSTARBOY: Fair.

Watson: I'm going to tidy up the kitchen.

MFSTARBOY: Have fun with that

Watson: I suppose I shall.

Watson is offline

MFSTARBOY: Dork.

The Chaos Family  
8:02 am

PianoMurderer: I've been listening to the Hamilton soundtrack as I work

PianoMurderer: Everytime I hear about Hamilton writing I write faster

PianoMurderer: It's a nightmare

UncleHoshi: Sheesh

BestGirl: Do you guys need help?

UncleBug: No Iruma-san! Gonta and Akamatsu-san are just fine!

PianoMurderer: ^^^^

BestGirl: Okay.

UncleHoshi: What time did we say we'd start filming?

UncleBug: 4:00 pm!

UncleHoshi: That's far away

Mother is online

Mother: I have some errands to run. Don't burn the school down while I'm gone.

UncleHoshi: May I join you?

Mother: Since you'll probably just tag along anyways, yes

BestGirl: Mom's given up on doing chores by herself lmao

PianoMurderer: TBH, that's our fault

UncleBug: Have a good time!

Mother: I suppose I will.

UncleHoshi: Peace out.

UncleHoshi and 1 others are offline

Angel is online

Angel: Aw man, Mom's gone :(

Angel: I was just about to give her something!

BestGirl: What is it?

Angel: I made her a painting!

BestGirl: Wow that's kind of you.

Angel: I thought she could use a gift!

PianoMurderer: You're really too nice

Angel: :V

PianoMurderer: Well, back to work!

BestGirl: Good luck

PianoMurderer: Thank you!

PianoMurderer and 1 others are offline

BesGirl is offline

The Chaos Family  
3:45 pm

FunDad: Wow it's cold in here.

Sherlock: I'M NOT GOING CRAZY!!!!

Skeptic: No one said you were. I just don't find this cold

Maki: Heathen

Skeptic: Hissss

Sherlock: Call him a heathen again and we'll have to duel

Father: THE TEN DUEL COMMANDMENTS

Stronkwomanz: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7

FellowGremlin: You monster

UncleHoshi: You actual monster

Father: The Reynolds Pamphelt

FunDad: HAVE YOU READ THIS??

Watson: Alexander Hamilton!

Sherlock: HAD A TORRID AFFAIR

Stronkwomanz: And he wrote it down right there

Skeptic: HIGHLIGHTS!

Maki: fucking nerds

DangerNeedle: Says the pot to the kettle

Maki: *gasp*

Angel: 👀👀👀👀

Maki: I stand by what I said.

Angel: Wow, that's bold

Mother: Can we just start recording

BestGirl: ^^^

FunDad: Camera's ready when you guys are

Father: I think my screenrecord is on

FellowGremlin: It better be

Father is offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day.
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| FunDad  
> Miu| BestGirl  
> Kiibo| Watson  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Stronkwomanz  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| Sherlock  
> Tsumugi| DangerNeedle  
> Maki| Maki  
> Kaede| PianoMurderer  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| Skeptic
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	49. Chapter 49: Rarepair Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UncleHoshi: What a peach.
> 
> UncleBug: But,,, Tojo-san is not a peach.
> 
> FunDad: It's an expression Gonta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in rarepair hell
> 
> WELL ENJOY

  
The Chaos Family  
7:42 am

Mother: I'm honestly very tired

UncleHoshi: This is the first time I've seen Mom actually admit she's tired!!!

UncleBug: If Tojo-san is tired, Tojo-san should get some rest!

UncleHoshi: ^^^^^

Mother: But,,, I have so much work to do.

UncleHoshi: Still, I'd feel so much better if you got some rest.

Mother: HNNNNNNGHHH

Father: Kirumi. Rest please. If you burn yourself out we'll all be sad.

FunDad: Mom! Sleep is important!!!

UncleBug: Tojo-san is always telling us to take care of ourselves! Tojo-san should do the same!

UncleHoshi: You have the ability to sleep. Relish it.

Mother: Okay,,,, I'll go to bed

Father: F I N A L L Y

FunDad: VICTORY!

UncleBug: Sweet dreams Tojo-san.

Mother: .... Sweet dreams to you too Gonta 🙂

Mother is offline

UncleHoshi: What a peach.

UncleBug: But,,, Tojo-san is not a peach.

FunDad: It's an expression Gonta.

Watson and 4 others are online

PianoMurderer: Morning everybody!

FunDad: Morning Kaede.

Father: Good morning class rep.

PianoMurderer: SINCE NO ONE CHECKS THEIR EMAILS, we don't have classes today.

PianoMurderer: The entire staff caught the flu at the same time

Father: That's unfortunate.

UncleHoshi: Poor Monami-sensei :(

FunDad: I hope they all feep better soon. Except Monotaro-sensei, he can suffer.

Watson: I'm gonna bring some soup to Monodam-sensei

PianoMurderer: I don't often say this but...kiss-ass

Watson: And proud of it!

FunDad: At least he's honest

Sherlock: AT LEAST I WAS HONEST WITH MY MONEYYYY

Father: Hamilton references are getting old

FunDad; N E V E R

PianoMurderer; N E V E R

Sherlock: Why so quiet Kokichi?

Skeptic: Why doesn't Gonta call Mom...well, Mom?

UncleHoshi: Oh shit

Skeptic: I don't know why that bugs me but it does???

Watson: Is that really your buisness though?

Skeptic: I know it's not and he's not required to answer but feelings are feelings and I'm entitled to have them.

Watson: I wasn't implying you weren't.

Skeptic; Sure sounded like it.

Sherlock: Guys! Why are we fighting??? Kiibo, word choice. Watch it. Kokichi, try to be a little more understanding. You know emotions are harder for him.

Skeptic: You're right. Sorry Kiibo.

Watson: Sorry Kokichi.

UncleHoshi: You guys working theough problems like adults makes me so happy.

PianoMurderer: Well, I'm off to help Miu. She's also sick.

Sherlock: Good luck, she's a biter.

PianoMurderer: Ugh. Time to force medicine down her throat

  
PianoMurderer is offline

 

The Chaos Family  
12:39 pm

DangerNeedle: I'm in rarepair hell right now.

Skeptic: Fucking mood.

Watson: You guys been on Tumblr recently?

FellowGremlin: Not since they flagged a picture of my face as nsfw material.

Watson: Their filter is appalling. Miu, Tohru and I spent 5 whole hours getting to it's code and then we just cried.

Skeptic: It's that bad???

Watson: It's god awful

Stronkwomanz: So anyways, why did you bring up the graveyard?

Watson: People have recently started shipping Mom and Izuru.

Skeptic: That actually is,, not bad.

Watson: You're right...huh

FellowGremlin: I feel weird cause they'd make a cute couple.

DangerNeedle: THEY TOTALLY WOULD!!!

Angel: Maybe I should like, talk to them.

Stronkwomanz: Obligatory "that's a bad idea".

Angel: I think I'll go track Izuru down~

Skeptic: I'll come with!!!

DangerNeedle: Ooooh! Me too!

Stronkwomanz: I'm going back to working out.

FellowGremlin: I'm going back to reading.

Angel: That's code for "watching my girlfriend work out"

FellowGremlin: sHUDDUP

Stronkwomanz: Welp, have fun you three

Angel: Oh

Skeptic: We will

DangerNeedle: :)

Angel and 4 others are offline

Watson: Ugh

The Chaos Family  
3:36 pm

Maki: Why the fuck does Izuru look so mad???

Skeptic: i cAN EXPLAIN-

Maki: Of course it's you.

Sherlock: Kokichi, what did you do?

Skeptic: All I did was tease them a little! Swearsies!

MFSTARBOY: Never say 'swearsies' ever again

Skeptic: :p

Sherlock: They look like they want to shove a broom down someones throat

Skeptic: Aha, sorry~.

Father: What was it about?

Skeptic: I just asked if they liked anyone, they said no so I began...suggesting people to like-

Maki: Ouma wtf

Skeptic: It was in a friendly way! This is how I make friends!

Sherlock: Only you.

Skeptic: Anyways, so they got fed up wirh me and tried to strangle me

Skeptic: Luckily I dodged and fled in time

Skeptic: I don't want my windpipes crushed anytime soon

Sherlock: Just,,,, come here.

Father: I'm going back to grading papers.

MFSTARBOY: Back to my workout.

Maki: I'm gonna take a nap. i deserve one.

Maki is offline

MFSTARBOY: She always deserves a nap

Sherlock: Whipped.

MFSTARBOY: Yes, yes I am.

MFSTARBOY IS OFFLINE

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day! Leave suggestions in the comments!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| FunDad  
> Miu| BestGirl  
> Kiibo| Watson  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Stronkwomanz  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| Sherlock  
> Tsumugi| DangerNeedle  
> Maki| Maki  
> Kaede| PianoMurderer  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| Skeptic
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	50. Chapter 50: DND Night 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHH 50 chapters already?? That's actually 50 days!!! WOWZA!!! How can y'all stand me my writing isn't even that good like,,,, y'all be wildin'
> 
> Still, I'm MEGA GREATFUL for y'all being so nice to me UWU
> 
> Come give me suggestions!! Or just like, requests. I love to hear from you!!

 

DND Tuesdays  
5:30 pm  
  
Tsmugi: Heyo everyone! Are you guys ready for this??  
  
Ouma: ((If you hurt Charlie ISTG))  
  
Saihara: ((Seconded))  
  
Kirumi: ((Thirded))  
  
Tsmugi: He'll live!  
  
Kaede: ((WHY DOES THAT SOUND SO CRYPTIC))  
  
Kiibo: (("He'll live" She's plotting something.))  
  
Tsmugi: YOU GUYS!!!  
  
Angie: ((Sounds like someone else we know.))  
  
Maki: ((*stares past the fourth wall*))  
  
Saihara: (( DRAG 👏 HER 👏))  
  
Ouma: ((Don't. She has power over our lives, foolish mortals.))  
  
Kaito: ((What's she gonna do, kill me?))  
  
Maki: ((Don't put that out into the universe pLEASE))  
  
Ouma: ((Seconded.))  
  
Amami: ((Thirded))  
  
Korekiyo: ((Fourthed))  
  
Hoshi: ((Fifthed))  
  
Gonta: (Sixthed))  
  
Mother: ((Seventh))  
  
Kaede: ((Eighthed))  
  
Miu: ((Ninethed))  
  
Angie: ((10thed))  
  
Saihara: ((11thed))  
  
Kiibo: ((12thed))  
  
Tsmugi: 13thed  
  
Tenko: ((14thed))  
  
Himiko: ((15thed))  
  
Kaito: ((Okay, okay! Sheesh! I get it, don't tempt fate, blah blah blah.))  
  
Maki: ((Sometimes I worry about you..))  
  
Ouma: ((Can we start???))  
  
Tenko: ((Yeah, I'd like to actually accomplish something today))  
  
Hoshi: ((Words I never thought would come out of Tenko's mouth.))  
  
Tenko: ((Wow rude.))  
  
Himiko: ((Square up Uncle.))  
  
Hoshi: (( I don't fight children, sorry.))  
  
Himiko: ((REEEEEEEEEEEE))  
  
Tsmugi: Charlie is currently running off towards the beach. Your move guys.  
  
Ouma: I jump out the window after him!  
  
Tsmugi: ((roll athletics))  
  
Ouma: ((NAT 20!!!))  
  
Kiibo: ((Wow))  
  
Maki:((Good job Ouma.))  
  
Ouma: ((hee hee))  
  
Tsmugi: You land gracefully on the soft ground like a swan.  
  
Ouma: "What brilliant luck!"  
  
Amami: Evangil leans out the window, sizing up the jump. He then carefully brings himself out, taking care to position himself just right.  
  
Tsmugi: Roll Acrobatics!  
  
Amami: ((14))  
  
Tsmugi: You land, surprisingly uninjured. Though your knees are killing you.  
  
Korekiyo: Leaning out the window, Ezekiel calls after Evangil, "You okay?"  
  
Ouma: "Awww how sweet! Rat boy's looking after goody-two-shoes!"  
  
Korekiyo: "Man, you should see a therapist. This is clearly suicidal behavior on your part."  
  
Ouma: "I get that a lot."  
  
Amami: "Hurry!"  
  
Tenko: I go DOWN THE STAIRS like a normal person.  
  
Himiko: Diana follows Briar.  
  
Hoshi: Dirk jogs down the stairs after them.  
  
Kirumi: Lily sighs and follows the party grumbling the whole way down.  
  
Kaede: "Peace is impossible with these fools," Elana mutters, following the party down.  
  
Saihara: I climb out the window.  
  
Kiibo: I follow.  
  
Tsmugi: Acrobatics for both of you!  
  
Saihara: ((13))  
  
Kiibo: ((21))  
  
Tsmugi: Dragoni faceplants as Blade drops to the ground in style.  
  
Kiibo: "You okay bud?"  
  
Saihara: "Never better, thanks."  
  
Angie: Angelina takes the stares, dragging Seamus with her.  
  
Gonta: Seamus goes with Angelina.  
  
Miu: Great Bear follows!  
  
Tsmugi: As you all hopefully leave the house.  
  
Maki: Maki goes back to sleep.  
  
Kaito: I stay inside.  
  
Tsmugi: As MOST of you leave the house, you can hear laughter from the beach.  
  
Ouma: " Whoever that is, they are one creepy cookie."  
  
Saihara: "Like an oatmeal raisin cookie composed primarily of raisins. A raisin oatmeal cookie!"  
  
Kiibo: "No one wants that!"  
  
Ouma: Lokeil nods in agreement  
  
Angie: ((!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!))  
  
Kaede: ((FANDeRS UNITE))  
  
Hoshi: ((Them and their references.))  
  
Amami: ((Lmao))  
  
Tsmugi: As you all approach the beach, you see a tall dark shadow with glistening red eyes towering over Charlie. He seems to just be... laughing. Laughing at this small boy as he screams in a language that only Ezekiel and Lokeil can understand/  
  
Ouma: "Oh god I hope I'm not related to this guy."  
  
Korekiyo: "And I'm out."  
  
Amami: "You can't just leave!!!"  
  
Korekiyo: "Watch me!"  
  
Miu: "HALT DEMON! YOU ARE VIOLATING THE LAW."  
  
Tsmugi: The demon smirks at you.  
  
Himiko: I charge to do battle with the beast.  
  
Tenko: "Oh my god DIANA NO!!"  
  
Kaede: "Omfg she's dead."  
  
Kirumi: "Oh no."  
  
Tsmugi: The demon picks you up, roll dex.  
  
Himiko: ((11))  
  
Tsmugi: You are trapped in his goey arms.  
  
Himiko: "OK so that backfired!"  
  
Kiibo: "Well duh!"  
  
Amami: I try to convince the demon to let Diana go.  
  
Tsmugi: Role persuasion.  
  
Amami: ((Nat 1))  
  
Ouma: ((RIP))  
  
Tsmugi: You are so startled by the whole affair that all you can manage to do is shout "You can't do that, that's illegal!"  
  
Korekiyo: "VERY SMART HOLY WATER."  
  
Amami: "IM SORRY OKAY!!"  
  
Gonta: Seamus tries to reason with the goo demon!  
  
Tsmugi: Roll persuasion!  
  
Gonta: ((16))  
  
Tsmugi: The demon laughs and squeezes Diana tighter  
  
Himiko: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Tenko: "UNHAND HER FOUL BEAST, OR FACE MY WRATH."  
  
Ouma: "HE CAN'T HEar YOU! HE HAS AIRPODS ON!!!"  
  
Saihara: "WHAT ARE AIRPODS??"  
  
Tsmugi: Charlie is sobbing. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He cries out. The shadow he casts begins to take form, rising from the sand, swirling in the wind...  
  
Tsmugi: And we're out of time! Until next week!  
  
Kirumi: ((I am so upset))  
  
Ouma: ((WHAT IS IT!!))  
  
Kaede: ((Angie we know you know tell us))  
  
Angie: (( ;) ))  
  
Angie and 4 others are offline  
  
Saihara: ((We'll just have to wait then.))  
  
Saihara and 10 others are offline.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| FunDad  
> Miu| BestGirl  
> Kiibo| Watson  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Stronkwomanz  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| Sherlock  
> Tsumugi| DangerNeedle  
> Maki| Maki  
> Kaede| PianoMurderer  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| Skeptic
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	51. ///////////////

I'm taking a break because I have to update my other fic today, and we have a reading exam! Have a good day guys!


	52. Chapter 52: Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters a mess I'm sorry

 

The Chaos Family  
5:16 am  
  
UncleHoshi: ISTG These Theories can be scarily accurate sometimes  
  
PianoMurderer: Oh! Tea?  
  
UncleHoshi: "What Do These Ahoges Mean?"  
  
PianoMurderer: !!!!!  
  
Sherlock: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Watson: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Skeptic: Wow, that's scary. What did they decide?  
  
UncleHoshi: Lmao they decided the ahoges determined the sway ultimates have in their proposed hierarchy.  
  
Skeptic: Pfffftttt  
  
Sherlock: I mean, they're not wrong,,,  
  
PianoMurderer: Almost everyone with an ahoge is a class rep lmao  
  
Watson: I am a rare exception  
  
Sherlock: And the best exception!  
  
Skeptic: The only exception.  
  
Sherlock: Did I HECKING stutter?  
  
UncleHoshi: Jinkies!  
  
PianoMurderer: No  
  
UncleHoshi: it's coming back!  
  
Skeptic: No, it's really not.  
  
Sherlock: I dunno, it's kinda cool.  
  
Watson: Yeah, if you're an old unmarried woman with 4 cats.  
  
Sherlock: Oddly specific but okay  
  
Skeptic: Kiibaby that was comedy gold!   
  
Watson: Like gilded lead.  
  
Mother is online  
  
Mother: while I hate to interrupt this interesting dialogue of yours, you all should be preparing for school.   
  
Watson: Wonderful idea!   
  
Sherlock: I detect a hint of sarcasm.  
  
Watson: Of course you do, you're super smart.  
  
PianoMurderer: /s?  
  
Watson: Nope! I'm being honest  
  
Skeptic: That word makes me twitch  
  
Watson: Honest?  
  
Skeptic: THERE IT IS AGAIN!  
  
PianoMurderer: The curse of the pathological liar  
  
Skeptic: Oh woe is me!   
  
Mother: please get ready!  
  
Skeptic: Fine! You're no fun :(  
  
Sherlock: Life isn't fun  
  
Watson: Love, stop that.  
  
Sherlock: Sorry.  
  
UncleHoshi: I need coffee  
  
Mother: I shall make some!  
  
UncleHoshi: Thank you.  
  
Mother: It's no issue.  
  
UncleHoshi and 4 others are offline  
  
The Chaos Family  
12:45 pm  
  
FunDad: Y'all need to be getting ready for rehearsal today. We're doing our first full run-through of the play and you can not be late!  
  
Sherlock: LOOKING aT YOU SET CREW  
  
Angel: okay yeah, yell at us, but we all know costume crew's sleeping on the job  
  
DangerNeedle: Excuse me? Last time your sets weren't even painted!  
  
Angel: That wasn't my fault! How is that even relevant???  
  
DangerNeedle: I'm just sayin! Don't be throwin' shade if you can't measure up!  
  
Angel: You're not blameless either hun!  
  
DangerNeedle: Says the pot to the kettle!  
  
FunDad: Guys,,,,  
  
Angel: STAY OUT OF THIS  
  
DangerNeedle: STAY OUT OF THIS  
  
Mother: oh not again.  
  
Father: Must you do this in the group chat?  
  
DangerNeedle: Don't make me get my receipts!  
  
Angel: Girl try me! I keep receipts too!  
  
FellowGremlin: Wow, this is some quality tea.  
  
Stronkwomanz: I feel like I'm intruding watching this,,,  
  
BestGirl: PULL HER HAIR  
  
Angel: Wtf Miu  
  
DangerNeedle: Hun you need to chill.  
  
BestGirl: :(  
  
Sherlock: Why do you guys always have to argue when other people are around??  
  
FunDad: Probably a validation thing.  
  
Father: I must say, it's bothersome  
  
FellowGremlin: Who cares? It's something to entertain myself with. Tsmugi, tear her a new one!  
  
Stronkwomanz: this isn't a gladiator ring, stop spectating their fight!  
  
Maki: this is annoying. Can you guys like, not?  
  
MFSTARBOY: Yeah, I don't want to deal with your lover's quarrel.  
  
FunDad: Honestly, tea.  
  
Mother: Come on you guys, we have class soon. You need to wrap this up and get ready.   
  
FellowGremlin: time to die then  
  
Stronkwomanz: NO DYING ALLOWED  
  
Skeptic: ^^^^  
  
FellowGremlin: Yes, please  
  
Skeptic: NO  
  
Stronkwomanz: CLASS REP PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO DIE  
  
PianoMurderer has muted the chat for 4 hours. Reason: Dying is prohibited, thanks.  
  
The Idiot Squad  
5:35 pm  
  
FlowerChild: So Oka's birthday is coming up-  
  
FlowerChild: I'm inviting you all to her party  
  
CodeOverMen: Oh! I can't wait!  
  
TigerEye: Wait what no  
  
FlightDad: shhhhh shhhh shhh  
  
TigerEye: THIS IS-  
  
FlowerChild: Sorry, she "dropped" her phone   
  
QueenPrankster: YOINK  
  
QueenSpiderWeaver: lmao, so her birthday is?  
  
FlowerChild: March 1st  
  
Skeptic: I'll put it in my calendar! I can't wait!  
  
ImTheMap: I need to get everyone's birthdays...  
  
CodeOverMen: I can check the school's registry!  
  
ImTheMap: You can?  
  
CodeOverMen: Of course I can!  
  
Sherlock: Please don't break the law, it's too much paperwork.  
  
Traitor: Please don't break the law, it's too much paperwork.  
  
SHSLGay: Wig  
  
FlightDad: Did Shigure just-  
  
Father: I hate this family  
  
UncleBug: D:  
  
Father: except you Gonta  
  
FunDad: :(  
  
Father: And you Rantarou.  
  
FunDad: :)  
  
FlightDad: Uh, so...Mina! How are you?  
  
FlowerChild is offline  
  
FlightDad: Okay then.  
  
ImTheMap: She's still upset man. Give it time.  
  
FlightDad: I still don't understand what I did?  
  
BabyDoll: Seconded  
  
FilmQueen: Mina's mad at you?  
  
BabyDoll: No, but Saito won't talk to me.  
  
FilmQueen: Should I have a word with him?  
  
Stronkwomanz: ominous vibes  
  
Sherlock: WHERE THE HECK IS OUR LEAD  
  
BestGirl: She's outside screaming at Angie and Tsmugi because they're actually children  
  
Skeptic: This whole play was a mistake  
  
Sherlock: DAMIEN! YOU'RE ON LIKE, NOW  
  
FunDad: GOTTA BLAST  
  
FunDad is offline  
  
FlightDad: Have you all finished your homework?  
  
FilmQueen: Yep.  
  
BabyDoll: No  
  
CodeOverMen: I'm waiting on Alex to be DONE WITH THE PRINTER  
  
Traitor: IM SORRY I HAVE TO PRINT THIS BOOK OUT  
  
CodeOverMen: YOU'RE PRINTING WHAT?  
  
Traitor: A BOOK  
  
SHSLGay: WHY ARE YOU PRINTING A BOOK?  
  
ImTheMap: WHY ARE YOU PRINTING A BOOK?  
  
CodeOverMen: WHY ARE YOU PRINTING A BOOK?  
  
Traitor: SCREW YOU  
  
Traitor is offline  
  
SHSLGay: THIS WAS A MISTAKE  
  
SHSLGay is offline  
  
FlightDad; 1 day,,, 1 day where we don't have meltdowns, that's all I want,,,  
  
Father: Good luck with that  
  
SoraSnobBoy: How do I leave the chat?  
  
Sherlock: you don't.  
  
Skeptic: Sorry! You're stuck here.  
  
Father is offline  
  
SoraSnobBoy: My life is a mess  
  
SoraSnobBoy is offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day. 
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| FunDad  
> Miu| BestGirl  
> Kiibo| Watson  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Stronkwomanz  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| Sherlock  
> Tsumugi| DangerNeedle  
> Maki| Maki  
> Kaede| PianoMurderer  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| Skeptic
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	53. Chapter 53: BONES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I have such a random sense of humour and this chapter made me sO HAPPY you guys have no idea I burst out laughing in Biology thinking about it

 

 _ **The Chaos Family**_  
 _ **7:06 am**_  
  
 **FunDad:** Who is listening to "It's Quiet Uptown" on repeat? You're a monster.  
  
 **Father** : I too, would like to know.  
  
 **PianoMurderer** : Please present to me your shins  
  
 **Stronkwomanz** : Please do not remove my shins  
  
 **PianoMurderer** : G̴̖͌͒̓̅͌̌̀̂̓̒͌͒̌̈́̇͋̈́͘̚͠͠I̶̢̛̩͚͙̓̅̀̓͆̋̈́̒̈́̒͆̑̒̑̍̇̊̓̾̈͠V̸̧̢̨̨̡̛̛͈̥̦̪̮̲̺̩̠̲̬͉̙͖̝̻̙̹̤̲̣̟͕̱͔̦̼͔͔̖̠̲̺̣̫͓͓̥̞͎̩̅̂̿͆̍̆̇̓̆̈̃̋́̈͐͆͐̿̅̊̆͆̿͊̾̍̋͘̕̕͜͜͝E̸̡̧̯̭̻͍̹̭̺͓̞̦̭͔̯̜̥̫̥̍͊̋̾͌̓̾͑̍̿̔̈́̈́̽̂̅͆̅̔̊̋̽̽̓̈́͌͑̌̅͌̐̃̔̆̅̇̑͋̓̓̊̚͘̚͘͘̕̕͘͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͠ͅ ̷̧̨̡̨̡̨̻̳̗̳̪͈̹̙̫͇̹̼̺͉̟̹̘͚̻̩̠̱̻̖̹͙̜͕̰͖̙̝͉̉͑̆̍̑̎̏̑̎̄̔̈́͑̈̌͆̎͆͑̊̉̀̇̈́̒̊̒̈̽̓̅̅͝͝͝M̸̛̰̯̣͓͔͕̟̭̥̿̍̒̅̅̓̓͂͒̿̀̓̔́̐̊̄̿͊͒̽̀̑̀̂̓̎̈́͑̇̌̒̔̏͐̐͛̎̓̍̈́̓̓͒͗̑̍̃̍̕̚̚͜͝͝ͅE̴̡͓̫̥͚̜̻̻͖̗̥͎̺͓̗̣̝̺̤͒̓ͅ ̵̧̨̢̢̧̛̛̛̯͙̫͓̲͍͎̦̼͍̥̪͕̞̜͔̼̝̬̹̜̱͕̝̖͎̰̮̙̠͍̞̻͖̙͍̖̮̳̞̲͎͚̘͔̭̺̲̭̇̈̑͒͌̈͆́̀͗̃̀̌̆͒̅́̾̎͆̾̿̆̒̈́̎̓̽̋͒̏̽͌͆͗̈́͂̚͝͠͠͝ͅY̷̢̤̗͓̰̦̙͇̥͇͎͔̯̱͍̯̮̩̝̬̜̖͇̓̇̃̆̐̕͠͠ͅO̵̢̟̠̻̖̮̟̭̜̠̼̱̳̻͙̝͓͖͉̦̱͎̫͖̦̳̥̪͈͖̰̗̼̐̓̌̅͊̿̈́̉͋̏͋̍̌͝͝͝Ǘ̷̢̨̼̰̲̹̰̪̘̥̠͕̫̠͎̘̦̙̤̹̜̫͚͕͈͇͒͒͋R̶̢̧̧̢̡̛͈̻̼̼̮̙͈͕̘̗͕͙͈̰̹͈̼͎̙̩̯̹̗̘̻̜͖̰͚͎͇͚̘̟̪̥̩̯͙͎̯̝̲͉͍͇͎̈̿͆͊͌̃̐͐̂̄͗̒̏͗͑́̌͊͑̂̈̀̏̇́͌̅̄̍̐͒̓͋͐̓̓̓͘͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̷̛̤̆̍͊͊̀̈͐̕B̴̨̡̳̯͖̪͚̭͇̹͓̱̯̻̫͉̗̞͈͚̩̝̺̺̮̞̿̉͌̑͜͜Ơ̷̧̧̨̡̜̣̳̲̱̖̭̦̥͓̗̫͉̹̤̳̥̥͈̪͖͚̲̠͔̤̫̼̯̬̩̮͎͙̲̥̱̼͍͎̤͓̜͍̹̤̯̪̖͖̠̘͙̄͆̌̒̈͗̈́̃̑͊͛̍͌͑̿͐̊̋̿͂͂͂̿͒͒͒̒͜͜ͅͅN̸̡̢̨̛̲̜̩̘̜͚̲̹̝̬̞͚̬͉̲̩̝͖͍̣̱͎̬͕̹̩̗̮̮͙͍̟̻̈́̒͗̽̂̎͛͌̊͆̆̈́͒̕͠ͅẸ̷̛̛̛̛̙̖̾̊̋͌͋̀̿̈̌͐̇̏̇̓̓̓̑̂̈́̂̑͗̅̔̎̌́̋̿͂̋̈́͗̔̒̌̚͠͠͝Ş̶̡̡̡̰͈̮͖͇͓̗̠̫̮̘͕̦̜̼̫̮̥̝̱̬͇̪͔͈͍̌̾̒̇̾̾͛̆̄̍͐͋̎̃̆͂̇̏̾̒̌̿̍̄̀͊̎̃͆̽͘͝͝͝͝ͅͅ  
  
 **Stronkwomanz** : I WILL NOT PRESENT TO YOU MY BONES  
  
 **Sherlock** : WHAT IS IT WITH US AND BONES???  
  
 **FunDad** : pretty sure removing someone's bones is illegal   
  
**Sherlock** : Please guys you promised that there'd be no illegal activity! It's No Felony February!  
  
 **Father** : Next month is Madness March, so be prepared  
  
 **PianoMurderer** : Fine. In 9 days, I will collect your bones.  
  
 **Stronkwomanz** : I have 9 days to live,,,  
  
 **FunDad** : Wow, you want to go get lunch? Gotta live life to the fullest before the bone collectors come for you.  
  
 **FellowGremlin** : **PLEASE DO NOT** REMOVE MY GIRLFRIEND'S BONES  
  
 **Stronkwomanz** : I kinda need those,,,  
  
 **Father** : Well, technically speaking we could just replace all your bones with metal rods.  
  
 **FellowGremlin** : Would she then be considered a **cyborg?**

  
 **Stronkwomanz:** ARE YOU FORGETTING THAT THE REMOVAL OF MY BONES WOULD _ **KILL ME???**_

  
  
_**Skeptic is online** _

  
  
**Skeptic** : Hi, can I order one BONELESS Tenko?  
  
 **Stronkwomanz** : REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
 **Sherlock** : Why must I suffer like this?  
  
 **Watson** : Guys seriously wtf  
  
 **PianoMurderer: Ḡ̸̨̢̱̲̥̯̤̼͚̲͖̌͌̋͌̇ͅĮ̴̧̱͍͕͎͕̹͖͈̞̉̀̕͝͝V̶̧͚̣̠͎̣̪͓͔̬̤̱̿̓̇̉͋͗͊̐̈̈́͜E̵̢͙̲̬͙̩͙͎͉̜̬̗̲͉̝͙͐̔̆̄̽̈̓̄̍̕͠͝ ̶̭̤͓̆̓̇͂̎M̶͇̫͔̫͓͓͗͋͛͗̄͋̅E̵̩͔̱͉͛͛̌̓̋̾̂͂̈́̅̈́̇̓̚̚͠ ̷̢͔̱̲̠̜͚͇͚͚̣̫̳̺́Ỷ̶̉̎͌̃̇̊ͅO̸̧̨̘̮̺̻͎͖̻͕̣̣͉̯͍̟̓̓͐͂̾̅͋̃̏͗̑̐̊̂̔͠͝U̸̹̍̽̾̿͐͝ͅŖ̵̛͍͓͙̒̈͆̑̈́͐̽̌̆̄̕ ̸̧̡̳̳̯̦̥̪̬͍͍̝͔̬̩̻̆̓̏̐̏̌̓͐̀̆͛̎͝B̵͔̓́̈́O̴̩̞̲̦͓͍̭̞̍̃̿̑̆̆̉͘N̵̟̙͉͒́͊̚͠E̴̬͊̎͌̒͗̽̄̅̆͑̂͘̚͝S̸̡̟͙̳͈̘̗̺̮̗̟̅̾̂̾̋̍̈́͊̑̈**  
  
 **PianoMurderer: Ḡ̸̨̢̱̲̥̯̤̼͚̲͖̌͌̋͌̇ͅĮ̴̧̱͍͕͎͕̹͖͈̞̉̀̕͝͝V̶̧͚̣̠͎̣̪͓͔̬̤̱̿̓̇̉͋͗͊̐̈̈́͜E̵̢͙̲̬͙̩͙͎͉̜̬̗̲͉̝͙͐̔̆̄̽̈̓̄̍̕͠͝ ̶̭̤͓̆̓̇͂̎M̶͇̫͔̫͓͓͗͋͛͗̄͋̅E̵̩͔̱͉͛͛̌̓̋̾̂͂̈́̅̈́̇̓̚̚͠ ̷̢͔̱̲̠̜͚͇͚͚̣̫̳̺́Ỷ̶̉̎͌̃̇̊ͅO̸̧̨̘̮̺̻͎͖̻͕̣̣͉̯͍̟̓̓͐͂̾̅͋̃̏͗̑̐̊̂̔͠͝U̸̹̍̽̾̿͐͝ͅŖ̵̛͍͓͙̒̈͆̑̈́͐̽̌̆̄̕ ̸̧̡̳̳̯̦̥̪̬͍͍̝͔̬̩̻̆̓̏̐̏̌̓͐̀̆͛̎͝B̵͔̓́̈́O̴̩̞̲̦͓͍̭̞̍̃̿̑̆̆̉͘N̵̟̙͉͒́͊̚͠E̴̬͊̎͌̒͗̽̄̅̆͑̂͘̚͝S̸̡̟͙̳͈̘̗̺̮̗̟̅̾̂̾̋̍̈́͊̑̈**  
  
 **PianoMurderer: Ḡ̸̨̢̱̲̥̯̤̼͚̲͖̌͌̋͌̇ͅĮ̴̧̱͍͕͎͕̹͖͈̞̉̀̕͝͝V̶̧͚̣̠͎̣̪͓͔̬̤̱̿̓̇̉͋͗͊̐̈̈́͜E̵̢͙̲̬͙̩͙͎͉̜̬̗̲͉̝͙͐̔̆̄̽̈̓̄̍̕͠͝ ̶̭̤͓̆̓̇͂̎M̶͇̫͔̫͓͓͗͋͛͗̄͋̅E̵̩͔̱͉͛͛̌̓̋̾̂͂̈́̅̈́̇̓̚̚͠ ̷̢͔̱̲̠̜͚͇͚͚̣̫̳̺́Ỷ̶̉̎͌̃̇̊ͅO̸̧̨̘̮̺̻͎͖̻͕̣̣͉̯͍̟̓̓͐͂̾̅͋̃̏͗̑̐̊̂̔͠͝U̸̹̍̽̾̿͐͝ͅŖ̵̛͍͓͙̒̈͆̑̈́͐̽̌̆̄̕ ̸̧̡̳̳̯̦̥̪̬͍͍̝͔̬̩̻̆̓̏̐̏̌̓͐̀̆͛̎͝B̵͔̓́̈́O̴̩̞̲̦͓͍̭̞̍̃̿̑̆̆̉͘N̵̟̙͉͒́͊̚͠E̴̬͊̎͌̒͗̽̄̅̆͑̂͘̚͝S̸̡̟͙̳͈̘̗̺̮̗̟̅̾̂̾̋̍̈́͊̑̈**  
  
 **PianoMurderer: Ḡ̸̨̢̱̲̥̯̤̼͚̲͖̌͌̋͌̇ͅĮ̴̧̱͍͕͎͕̹͖͈̞̉̀̕͝͝V̶̧͚̣̠͎̣̪͓͔̬̤̱̿̓̇̉͋͗͊̐̈̈́͜E̵̢͙̲̬͙̩͙͎͉̜̬̗̲͉̝͙͐̔̆̄̽̈̓̄̍̕͠͝ ̶̭̤͓̆̓̇͂̎M̶͇̫͔̫͓͓͗͋͛͗̄͋̅E̵̩͔̱͉͛͛̌̓̋̾̂͂̈́̅̈́̇̓̚̚͠ ̷̢͔̱̲̠̜͚͇͚͚̣̫̳̺́Ỷ̶̉̎͌̃̇̊ͅO̸̧̨̘̮̺̻͎͖̻͕̣̣͉̯͍̟̓̓͐͂̾̅͋̃̏͗̑̐̊̂̔͠͝U̸̹̍̽̾̿͐͝ͅŖ̵̛͍͓͙̒̈͆̑̈́͐̽̌̆̄̕ ̸̧̡̳̳̯̦̥̪̬͍͍̝͔̬̩̻̆̓̏̐̏̌̓͐̀̆͛̎͝B̵͔̓́̈́O̴̩̞̲̦͓͍̭̞̍̃̿̑̆̆̉͘N̵̟̙͉͒́͊̚͠E̴̬͊̎͌̒͗̽̄̅̆͑̂͘̚͝S̸̡̟͙̳͈̘̗̺̮̗̟̅̾̂̾̋̍̈́͊̑̈**  
  
 **PianoMurderer: Ḡ̸̨̢̱̲̥̯̤̼͚̲͖̌͌̋͌̇ͅĮ̴̧̱͍͕͎͕̹͖͈̞̉̀̕͝͝V̶̧͚̣̠͎̣̪͓͔̬̤̱̿̓̇̉͋͗͊̐̈̈́͜E̵̢͙̲̬͙̩͙͎͉̜̬̗̲͉̝͙͐̔̆̄̽̈̓̄̍̕͠͝ ̶̭̤͓̆̓̇͂̎M̶͇̫͔̫͓͓͗͋͛͗̄͋̅E̵̩͔̱͉͛͛̌̓̋̾̂͂̈́̅̈́̇̓̚̚͠ ̷̢͔̱̲̠̜͚͇͚͚̣̫̳̺́Ỷ̶̉̎͌̃̇̊ͅO̸̧̨̘̮̺̻͎͖̻͕̣̣͉̯͍̟̓̓͐͂̾̅͋̃̏͗̑̐̊̂̔͠͝U̸̹̍̽̾̿͐͝ͅŖ̵̛͍͓͙̒̈͆̑̈́͐̽̌̆̄̕ ̸̧̡̳̳̯̦̥̪̬͍͍̝͔̬̩̻̆̓̏̐̏̌̓͐̀̆͛̎͝B̵͔̓́̈́O̴̩̞̲̦͓͍̭̞̍̃̿̑̆̆̉͘N̵̟̙͉͒́͊̚͠E̴̬͊̎͌̒͗̽̄̅̆͑̂͘̚͝S̸̡̟͙̳͈̘̗̺̮̗̟̅̾̂̾̋̍̈́͊̑̈**  
  
 **PianoMurderer: Ḡ̸̨̢̱̲̥̯̤̼͚̲͖̌͌̋͌̇ͅĮ̴̧̱͍͕͎͕̹͖͈̞̉̀̕͝͝V̶̧͚̣̠͎̣̪͓͔̬̤̱̿̓̇̉͋͗͊̐̈̈́͜E̵̢͙̲̬͙̩͙͎͉̜̬̗̲͉̝͙͐̔̆̄̽̈̓̄̍̕͠͝ ̶̭̤͓̆̓̇͂̎M̶͇̫͔̫͓͓͗͋͛͗̄͋̅E̵̩͔̱͉͛͛̌̓̋̾̂͂̈́̅̈́̇̓̚̚͠ ̷̢͔̱̲̠̜͚͇͚͚̣̫̳̺́Ỷ̶̉̎͌̃̇̊ͅO̸̧̨̘̮̺̻͎͖̻͕̣̣͉̯͍̟̓̓͐͂̾̅͋̃̏͗̑̐̊̂̔͠͝U̸̹̍̽̾̿͐͝ͅŖ̵̛͍͓͙̒̈͆̑̈́͐̽̌̆̄̕ ̸̧̡̳̳̯̦̥̪̬͍͍̝͔̬̩̻̆̓̏̐̏̌̓͐̀̆͛̎͝B̵͔̓́̈́O̴̩̞̲̦͓͍̭̞̍̃̿̑̆̆̉͘N̵̟̙͉͒́͊̚͠E̴̬͊̎͌̒͗̽̄̅̆͑̂͘̚͝S̸̡̟͙̳͈̘̗̺̮̗̟̅̾̂̾̋̍̈́͊̑̈**  
  
 **PianoMurderer: Ḡ̸̨̢̱̲̥̯̤̼͚̲͖̌͌̋͌̇ͅĮ̴̧̱͍͕͎͕̹͖͈̞̉̀̕͝͝V̶̧͚̣̠͎̣̪͓͔̬̤̱̿̓̇̉͋͗͊̐̈̈́͜E̵̢͙̲̬͙̩͙͎͉̜̬̗̲͉̝͙͐̔̆̄̽̈̓̄̍̕͠͝ ̶̭̤͓̆̓̇͂̎M̶͇̫͔̫͓͓͗͋͛͗̄͋̅E̵̩͔̱͉͛͛̌̓̋̾̂͂̈́̅̈́̇̓̚̚͠ ̷̢͔̱̲̠̜͚͇͚͚̣̫̳̺́Ỷ̶̉̎͌̃̇̊ͅO̸̧̨̘̮̺̻͎͖̻͕̣̣͉̯͍̟̓̓͐͂̾̅͋̃̏͗̑̐̊̂̔͠͝U̸̹̍̽̾̿͐͝ͅŖ̵̛͍͓͙̒̈͆̑̈́͐̽̌̆̄̕ ̸̧̡̳̳̯̦̥̪̬͍͍̝͔̬̩̻̆̓̏̐̏̌̓͐̀̆͛̎͝B̵͔̓́̈́O̴̩̞̲̦͓͍̭̞̍̃̿̑̆̆̉͘N̵̟̙͉͒́͊̚͠E̴̬͊̎͌̒͗̽̄̅̆͑̂͘̚͝S̸̡̟͙̳͈̘̗̺̮̗̟̅̾̂̾̋̍̈́͊̑̈**  
  
 **PianoMurderer: Ḡ̸̨̢̱̲̥̯̤̼͚̲͖̌͌̋͌̇ͅĮ̴̧̱͍͕͎͕̹͖͈̞̉̀̕͝͝V̶̧͚̣̠͎̣̪͓͔̬̤̱̿̓̇̉͋͗͊̐̈̈́͜E̵̢͙̲̬͙̩͙͎͉̜̬̗̲͉̝͙͐̔̆̄̽̈̓̄̍̕͠͝ ̶̭̤͓̆̓̇͂̎M̶͇̫͔̫͓͓͗͋͛͗̄͋̅E̵̩͔̱͉͛͛̌̓̋̾̂͂̈́̅̈́̇̓̚̚͠ ̷̢͔̱̲̠̜͚͇͚͚̣̫̳̺́Ỷ̶̉̎͌̃̇̊ͅO̸̧̨̘̮̺̻͎͖̻͕̣̣͉̯͍̟̓̓͐͂̾̅͋̃̏͗̑̐̊̂̔͠͝U̸̹̍̽̾̿͐͝ͅŖ̵̛͍͓͙̒̈͆̑̈́͐̽̌̆̄̕ ̸̧̡̳̳̯̦̥̪̬͍͍̝͔̬̩̻̆̓̏̐̏̌̓͐̀̆͛̎͝B̵͔̓́̈́O̴̩̞̲̦͓͍̭̞̍̃̿̑̆̆̉͘N̵̟̙͉͒́͊̚͠E̴̬͊̎͌̒͗̽̄̅̆͑̂͘̚͝S̸̡̟͙̳͈̘̗̺̮̗̟̅̾̂̾̋̍̈́͊̑̈**  
  
 **PianoMurderer: Ḡ̸̨̢̱̲̥̯̤̼͚̲͖̌͌̋͌̇ͅĮ̴̧̱͍͕͎͕̹͖͈̞̉̀̕͝͝V̶̧͚̣̠͎̣̪͓͔̬̤̱̿̓̇̉͋͗͊̐̈̈́͜E̵̢͙̲̬͙̩͙͎͉̜̬̗̲͉̝͙͐̔̆̄̽̈̓̄̍̕͠͝ ̶̭̤͓̆̓̇͂̎M̶͇̫͔̫͓͓͗͋͛͗̄͋̅E̵̩͔̱͉͛͛̌̓̋̾̂͂̈́̅̈́̇̓̚̚͠ ̷̢͔̱̲̠̜͚͇͚͚̣̫̳̺́Ỷ̶̉̎͌̃̇̊ͅO̸̧̨̘̮̺̻͎͖̻͕̣̣͉̯͍̟̓̓͐͂̾̅͋̃̏͗̑̐̊̂̔͠͝U̸̹̍̽̾̿͐͝ͅŖ̵̛͍͓͙̒̈͆̑̈́͐̽̌̆̄̕ ̸̧̡̳̳̯̦̥̪̬͍͍̝͔̬̩̻̆̓̏̐̏̌̓͐̀̆͛̎͝B̵͔̓́̈́O̴̩̞̲̦͓͍̭̞̍̃̿̑̆̆̉͘N̵̟̙͉͒́͊̚͠E̴̬͊̎͌̒͗̽̄̅̆͑̂͘̚͝S̸̡̟͙̳͈̘̗̺̮̗̟̅̾̂̾̋̍̈́͊̑̈**  
  
 **PianoMurderer: Ḡ̸̨̢̱̲̥̯̤̼͚̲͖̌͌̋͌̇ͅĮ̴̧̱͍͕͎͕̹͖͈̞̉̀̕͝͝V̶̧͚̣̠͎̣̪͓͔̬̤̱̿̓̇̉͋͗͊̐̈̈́͜E̵̢͙̲̬͙̩͙͎͉̜̬̗̲͉̝͙͐̔̆̄̽̈̓̄̍̕͠͝ ̶̭̤͓̆̓̇͂̎M̶͇̫͔̫͓͓͗͋͛͗̄͋̅E̵̩͔̱͉͛͛̌̓̋̾̂͂̈́̅̈́̇̓̚̚͠ ̷̢͔̱̲̠̜͚͇͚͚̣̫̳̺́Ỷ̶̉̎͌̃̇̊ͅO̸̧̨̘̮̺̻͎͖̻͕̣̣͉̯͍̟̓̓͐͂̾̅͋̃̏͗̑̐̊̂̔͠͝U̸̹̍̽̾̿͐͝ͅŖ̵̛͍͓͙̒̈͆̑̈́͐̽̌̆̄̕ ̸̧̡̳̳̯̦̥̪̬͍͍̝͔̬̩̻̆̓̏̐̏̌̓͐̀̆͛̎͝B̵͔̓́̈́O̴̩̞̲̦͓͍̭̞̍̃̿̑̆̆̉͘N̵̟̙͉͒́͊̚͠E̴̬͊̎͌̒͗̽̄̅̆͑̂͘̚͝S̸̡̟͙̳͈̘̗̺̮̗̟̅̾̂̾̋̍̈́͊̑̈**  
  
 **PianoMurderer: Ḡ̸̨̢̱̲̥̯̤̼͚̲͖̌͌̋͌̇ͅĮ̴̧̱͍͕͎͕̹͖͈̞̉̀̕͝͝V̶̧͚̣̠͎̣̪͓͔̬̤̱̿̓̇̉͋͗͊̐̈̈́͜E̵̢͙̲̬͙̩͙͎͉̜̬̗̲͉̝͙͐̔̆̄̽̈̓̄̍̕͠͝ ̶̭̤͓̆̓̇͂̎M̶͇̫͔̫͓͓͗͋͛͗̄͋̅E̵̩͔̱͉͛͛̌̓̋̾̂͂̈́̅̈́̇̓̚̚͠ ̷̢͔̱̲̠̜͚͇͚͚̣̫̳̺́Ỷ̶̉̎͌̃̇̊ͅO̸̧̨̘̮̺̻͎͖̻͕̣̣͉̯͍̟̓̓͐͂̾̅͋̃̏͗̑̐̊̂̔͠͝U̸̹̍̽̾̿͐͝ͅŖ̵̛͍͓͙̒̈͆̑̈́͐̽̌̆̄̕ ̸̧̡̳̳̯̦̥̪̬͍͍̝͔̬̩̻̆̓̏̐̏̌̓͐̀̆͛̎͝B̵͔̓́̈́O̴̩̞̲̦͓͍̭̞̍̃̿̑̆̆̉͘N̵̟̙͉͒́͊̚͠E̴̬͊̎͌̒͗̽̄̅̆͑̂͘̚͝S̸̡̟͙̳͈̘̗̺̮̗̟̅̾̂̾̋̍̈́͊̑̈**  
  
 **PianoMurderer: Ḡ̸̨̢̱̲̥̯̤̼͚̲͖̌͌̋͌̇ͅĮ̴̧̱͍͕͎͕̹͖͈̞̉̀̕͝͝V̶̧͚̣̠͎̣̪͓͔̬̤̱̿̓̇̉͋͗͊̐̈̈́͜E̵̢͙̲̬͙̩͙͎͉̜̬̗̲͉̝͙͐̔̆̄̽̈̓̄̍̕͠͝ ̶̭̤͓̆̓̇͂̎M̶͇̫͔̫͓͓͗͋͛͗̄͋̅E̵̩͔̱͉͛͛̌̓̋̾̂͂̈́̅̈́̇̓̚̚͠ ̷̢͔̱̲̠̜͚͇͚͚̣̫̳̺́Ỷ̶̉̎͌̃̇̊ͅO̸̧̨̘̮̺̻͎͖̻͕̣̣͉̯͍̟̓̓͐͂̾̅͋̃̏͗̑̐̊̂̔͠͝U̸̹̍̽̾̿͐͝ͅŖ̵̛͍͓͙̒̈͆̑̈́͐̽̌̆̄̕ ̸̧̡̳̳̯̦̥̪̬͍͍̝͔̬̩̻̆̓̏̐̏̌̓͐̀̆͛̎͝B̵͔̓́̈́O̴̩̞̲̦͓͍̭̞̍̃̿̑̆̆̉͘N̵̟̙͉͒́͊̚͠E̴̬͊̎͌̒͗̽̄̅̆͑̂͘̚͝S̸̡̟͙̳͈̘̗̺̮̗̟̅̾̂̾̋̍̈́͊̑̈**  
  
 **PianoMurderer: Ḡ̸̨̢̱̲̥̯̤̼͚̲͖̌͌̋͌̇ͅĮ̴̧̱͍͕͎͕̹͖͈̞̉̀̕͝͝V̶̧͚̣̠͎̣̪͓͔̬̤̱̿̓̇̉͋͗͊̐̈̈́͜E̵̢͙̲̬͙̩͙͎͉̜̬̗̲͉̝͙͐̔̆̄̽̈̓̄̍̕͠͝ ̶̭̤͓̆̓̇͂̎M̶͇̫͔̫͓͓͗͋͛͗̄͋̅E̵̩͔̱͉͛͛̌̓̋̾̂͂̈́̅̈́̇̓̚̚͠ ̷̢͔̱̲̠̜͚͇͚͚̣̫̳̺́Ỷ̶̉̎͌̃̇̊ͅO̸̧̨̘̮̺̻͎͖̻͕̣̣͉̯͍̟̓̓͐͂̾̅͋̃̏͗̑̐̊̂̔͠͝U̸̹̍̽̾̿͐͝ͅŖ̵̛͍͓͙̒̈͆̑̈́͐̽̌̆̄̕ ̸̧̡̳̳̯̦̥̪̬͍͍̝͔̬̩̻̆̓̏̐̏̌̓͐̀̆͛̎͝B̵͔̓́̈́O̴̩̞̲̦͓͍̭̞̍̃̿̑̆̆̉͘N̵̟̙͉͒́͊̚͠E̴̬͊̎͌̒͗̽̄̅̆͑̂͘̚͝S̸̡̟͙̳͈̘̗̺̮̗̟̅̾̂̾̋̍̈́͊̑̈**  
  
 **PianoMurderer: Ḡ̸̨̢̱̲̥̯̤̼͚̲͖̌͌̋͌̇ͅĮ̴̧̱͍͕͎͕̹͖͈̞̉̀̕͝͝V̶̧͚̣̠͎̣̪͓͔̬̤̱̿̓̇̉͋͗͊̐̈̈́͜E̵̢͙̲̬͙̩͙͎͉̜̬̗̲͉̝͙͐̔̆̄̽̈̓̄̍̕͠͝ ̶̭̤͓̆̓̇͂̎M̶͇̫͔̫͓͓͗͋͛͗̄͋̅E̵̩͔̱͉͛͛̌̓̋̾̂͂̈́̅̈́̇̓̚̚͠ ̷̢͔̱̲̠̜͚͇͚͚̣̫̳̺́Ỷ̶̉̎͌̃̇̊ͅO̸̧̨̘̮̺̻͎͖̻͕̣̣͉̯͍̟̓̓͐͂̾̅͋̃̏͗̑̐̊̂̔͠͝U̸̹̍̽̾̿͐͝ͅŖ̵̛͍͓͙̒̈͆̑̈́͐̽̌̆̄̕ ̸̧̡̳̳̯̦̥̪̬͍͍̝͔̬̩̻̆̓̏̐̏̌̓͐̀̆͛̎͝B̵͔̓́̈́O̴̩̞̲̦͓͍̭̞̍̃̿̑̆̆̉͘N̵̟̙͉͒́͊̚͠E̴̬͊̎͌̒͗̽̄̅̆͑̂͘̚͝S̸̡̟͙̳͈̘̗̺̮̗̟̅̾̂̾̋̍̈́͊̑̈**  
  
 **PianoMurderer: Ḡ̸̨̢̱̲̥̯̤̼͚̲͖̌͌̋͌̇ͅĮ̴̧̱͍͕͎͕̹͖͈̞̉̀̕͝͝V̶̧͚̣̠͎̣̪͓͔̬̤̱̿̓̇̉͋͗͊̐̈̈́͜E̵̢͙̲̬͙̩͙͎͉̜̬̗̲͉̝͙͐̔̆̄̽̈̓̄̍̕͠͝ ̶̭̤͓̆̓̇͂̎M̶͇̫͔̫͓͓͗͋͛͗̄͋̅E̵̩͔̱͉͛͛̌̓̋̾̂͂̈́̅̈́̇̓̚̚͠ ̷̢͔̱̲̠̜͚͇͚͚̣̫̳̺́Ỷ̶̉̎͌̃̇̊ͅO̸̧̨̘̮̺̻͎͖̻͕̣̣͉̯͍̟̓̓͐͂̾̅͋̃̏͗̑̐̊̂̔͠͝U̸̹̍̽̾̿͐͝ͅŖ̵̛͍͓͙̒̈͆̑̈́͐̽̌̆̄̕ ̸̧̡̳̳̯̦̥̪̬͍͍̝͔̬̩̻̆̓̏̐̏̌̓͐̀̆͛̎͝B̵͔̓́̈́O̴̩̞̲̦͓͍̭̞̍̃̿̑̆̆̉͘N̵̟̙͉͒́͊̚͠E̴̬͊̎͌̒͗̽̄̅̆͑̂͘̚͝S̸̡̟͙̳͈̘̗̺̮̗̟̅̾̂̾̋̍̈́͊̑̈**  
  
 **PianoMurderer: Ḡ̸̨̢̱̲̥̯̤̼͚̲͖̌͌̋͌̇ͅĮ̴̧̱͍͕͎͕̹͖͈̞̉̀̕͝͝V̶̧͚̣̠͎̣̪͓͔̬̤̱̿̓̇̉͋͗͊̐̈̈́͜E̵̢͙̲̬͙̩͙͎͉̜̬̗̲͉̝͙͐̔̆̄̽̈̓̄̍̕͠͝ ̶̭̤͓̆̓̇͂̎M̶͇̫͔̫͓͓͗͋͛͗̄͋̅E̵̩͔̱͉͛͛̌̓̋̾̂͂̈́̅̈́̇̓̚̚͠ ̷̢͔̱̲̠̜͚͇͚͚̣̫̳̺́Ỷ̶̉̎͌̃̇̊ͅO̸̧̨̘̮̺̻͎͖̻͕̣̣͉̯͍̟̓̓͐͂̾̅͋̃̏͗̑̐̊̂̔͠͝U̸̹̍̽̾̿͐͝ͅŖ̵̛͍͓͙̒̈͆̑̈́͐̽̌̆̄̕ ̸̧̡̳̳̯̦̥̪̬͍͍̝͔̬̩̻̆̓̏̐̏̌̓͐̀̆͛̎͝B̵͔̓́̈́O̴̩̞̲̦͓͍̭̞̍̃̿̑̆̆̉͘N̵̟̙͉͒́͊̚͠E̴̬͊̎͌̒͗̽̄̅̆͑̂͘̚͝S̸̡̟͙̳͈̘̗̺̮̗̟̅̾̂̾̋̍̈́͊̑̈**  
  
 **PianoMurderer: Ḡ̸̨̢̱̲̥̯̤̼͚̲͖̌͌̋͌̇ͅĮ̴̧̱͍͕͎͕̹͖͈̞̉̀̕͝͝V̶̧͚̣̠͎̣̪͓͔̬̤̱̿̓̇̉͋͗͊̐̈̈́͜E̵̢͙̲̬͙̩͙͎͉̜̬̗̲͉̝͙͐̔̆̄̽̈̓̄̍̕͠͝ ̶̭̤͓̆̓̇͂̎M̶͇̫͔̫͓͓͗͋͛͗̄͋̅E̵̩͔̱͉͛͛̌̓̋̾̂͂̈́̅̈́̇̓̚̚͠ ̷̢͔̱̲̠̜͚͇͚͚̣̫̳̺́Ỷ̶̉̎͌̃̇̊ͅO̸̧̨̘̮̺̻͎͖̻͕̣̣͉̯͍̟̓̓͐͂̾̅͋̃̏͗̑̐̊̂̔͠͝U̸̹̍̽̾̿͐͝ͅŖ̵̛͍͓͙̒̈͆̑̈́͐̽̌̆̄̕ ̸̧̡̳̳̯̦̥̪̬͍͍̝͔̬̩̻̆̓̏̐̏̌̓͐̀̆͛̎͝B̵͔̓́̈́O̴̩̞̲̦͓͍̭̞̍̃̿̑̆̆̉͘N̵̟̙͉͒́͊̚͠E̴̬͊̎͌̒͗̽̄̅̆͑̂͘̚͝S̸̡̟͙̳͈̘̗̺̮̗̟̅̾̂̾̋̍̈́͊̑̈**  
  
 **PianoMurderer: Ḡ̸̨̢̱̲̥̯̤̼͚̲͖̌͌̋͌̇ͅĮ̴̧̱͍͕͎͕̹͖͈̞̉̀̕͝͝V̶̧͚̣̠͎̣̪͓͔̬̤̱̿̓̇̉͋͗͊̐̈̈́͜E̵̢͙̲̬͙̩͙͎͉̜̬̗̲͉̝͙͐̔̆̄̽̈̓̄̍̕͠͝ ̶̭̤͓̆̓̇͂̎M̶͇̫͔̫͓͓͗͋͛͗̄͋̅E̵̩͔̱͉͛͛̌̓̋̾̂͂̈́̅̈́̇̓̚̚͠ ̷̢͔̱̲̠̜͚͇͚͚̣̫̳̺́Ỷ̶̉̎͌̃̇̊ͅO̸̧̨̘̮̺̻͎͖̻͕̣̣͉̯͍̟̓̓͐͂̾̅͋̃̏͗̑̐̊̂̔͠͝U̸̹̍̽̾̿͐͝ͅŖ̵̛͍͓͙̒̈͆̑̈́͐̽̌̆̄̕ ̸̧̡̳̳̯̦̥̪̬͍͍̝͔̬̩̻̆̓̏̐̏̌̓͐̀̆͛̎͝B̵͔̓́̈́O̴̩̞̲̦͓͍̭̞̍̃̿̑̆̆̉͘N̵̟̙͉͒́͊̚͠E̴̬͊̎͌̒͗̽̄̅̆͑̂͘̚͝S̸̡̟͙̳͈̘̗̺̮̗̟̅̾̂̾̋̍̈́͊̑̈**  
  
 **PianoMurderer: Ḡ̸̨̢̱̲̥̯̤̼͚̲͖̌͌̋͌̇ͅĮ̴̧̱͍͕͎͕̹͖͈̞̉̀̕͝͝V̶̧͚̣̠͎̣̪͓͔̬̤̱̿̓̇̉͋͗͊̐̈̈́͜E̵̢͙̲̬͙̩͙͎͉̜̬̗̲͉̝͙͐̔̆̄̽̈̓̄̍̕͠͝ ̶̭̤͓̆̓̇͂̎M̶͇̫͔̫͓͓͗͋͛͗̄͋̅E̵̩͔̱͉͛͛̌̓̋̾̂͂̈́̅̈́̇̓̚̚͠ ̷̢͔̱̲̠̜͚͇͚͚̣̫̳̺́Ỷ̶̉̎͌̃̇̊ͅO̸̧̨̘̮̺̻͎͖̻͕̣̣͉̯͍̟̓̓͐͂̾̅͋̃̏͗̑̐̊̂̔͠͝U̸̹̍̽̾̿͐͝ͅŖ̵̛͍͓͙̒̈͆̑̈́͐̽̌̆̄̕ ̸̧̡̳̳̯̦̥̪̬͍͍̝͔̬̩̻̆̓̏̐̏̌̓͐̀̆͛̎͝B̵͔̓́̈́O̴̩̞̲̦͓͍̭̞̍̃̿̑̆̆̉͘N̵̟̙͉͒́͊̚͠E̴̬͊̎͌̒͗̽̄̅̆͑̂͘̚͝S̸̡̟͙̳͈̘̗̺̮̗̟̅̾̂̾̋̍̈́͊̑̈**  
  
 **PianoMurderer: Ḡ̸̨̢̱̲̥̯̤̼͚̲͖̌͌̋͌̇ͅĮ̴̧̱͍͕͎͕̹͖͈̞̉̀̕͝͝V̶̧͚̣̠͎̣̪͓͔̬̤̱̿̓̇̉͋͗͊̐̈̈́͜E̵̢͙̲̬͙̩͙͎͉̜̬̗̲͉̝͙͐̔̆̄̽̈̓̄̍̕͠͝ ̶̭̤͓̆̓̇͂̎M̶͇̫͔̫͓͓͗͋͛͗̄͋̅E̵̩͔̱͉͛͛̌̓̋̾̂͂̈́̅̈́̇̓̚̚͠ ̷̢͔̱̲̠̜͚͇͚͚̣̫̳̺́Ỷ̶̉̎͌̃̇̊ͅO̸̧̨̘̮̺̻͎͖̻͕̣̣͉̯͍̟̓̓͐͂̾̅͋̃̏͗̑̐̊̂̔͠͝U̸̹̍̽̾̿͐͝ͅŖ̵̛͍͓͙̒̈͆̑̈́͐̽̌̆̄̕ ̸̧̡̳̳̯̦̥̪̬͍͍̝͔̬̩̻̆̓̏̐̏̌̓͐̀̆͛̎͝B̵͔̓́̈́O̴̩̞̲̦͓͍̭̞̍̃̿̑̆̆̉͘N̵̟̙͉͒́͊̚͠E̴̬͊̎͌̒͗̽̄̅̆͑̂͘̚͝S̸̡̟͙̳͈̘̗̺̮̗̟̅̾̂̾̋̍̈́͊̑̈**  
  
 **Father** : okay this has gotten out of hand.  
  
 **FunDad** : _You think??_  
  
 **Skeptic** : This is so funny.  
  
 **FellowGremlin** : THERE WILL BE NO TAKING OF BONES?  
  
 **Stronkwomanz** : WHY IS THAT A QUESTION?!?!?!  
  
 **FellowGremlin** : I DON'T KNOW WHO I AM ANYMORE

  
  
_**Mother is online** _

  
  
**Mother** : Kids. Get to class.  
  
 **Skeptic** : Okay mom!  
  
 **Sherlock** : Okay.  
  
 **FunDad** : Fine!  
  
 **Father** : let's go.

  
  
_**Father is offline** _

  
  
**PianoMurderer** : Ï̶͎͉̯̯̳̖͕̜͙̮͇̹͖̟̪̈́̈'̷̧̛̗̲̗͉̯̤̖̞̼̘͔͇̮͉̾̄̽̂̈̑̈́͆̕͜͝͠͝͠ḿ̵̛̛̪̹̗̦̥͐̏͌̊͗̃̏̑̍̔̂̈́͘ ̸̨̛̛̠̼͕̮̯̭̪͙͓̝̠̲̘͍̠͕̭͎̗̙̪̣̒̏͗̈̏̓͗̂̾̋̇̒́̃̽̔͘͝c̶̻̟̩͉̜̼̰͓̞̐͋͒̄͋͗͛̏̑̅͌̏́͗̓͝ơ̶̧͙̳̼͉̩̭̥͖̜̭͎̼̜̋̎͐̈́̈͊̈̊͗̋̈́̾̈͐̎̒͑́̀̅͐̂͘͝͝m̵̹̣̬̣̑̐̓͌̇̇̍͌́̔͋̈́̑̈̚͝͝͠͝i̸̢̡͎̺̠͍͚̟̥̞̱̓͐̈̽̿͑̃̀̑͑͊̇̓̿̌̊̔͋̈̍̽̿͘n̵̥̳̫͖͖̤̘̰̜̐̏̇̓̋̌ͅͅͅg̵̡̰̼̗̹̤̠̗̩̩̹̖̼̘̞̲͙̝̯̝͇͈͓̗̺̱̅̋͌̑̆̑̌̀͜ͅ ̸̧͚̗̣̪͌͐͛̽̌̾̔̕͠f̸̡͉̼̠͍̤͓̮̺̯͔̩͖͍̭̯̼̈́͐̌̈͆̍̏̾̚͝o̶̧̙̲͍͈̺̙̬̤̫̣̗̬̼̱̓̈́͒̄̇̒̈́̆͜r̷̜̜͋̔̈́͋̌̐̈́̈́́̽̉̔̒̿̄͐̇̕͠͠ ̵̨̟̝̣̯͍̼͍͇̖͍̬͚̯̖̙̱̘̘͖̰̻̪͎̊̌̔̓̀̓͝y̶̢͇̭͕̫̺̹̦̘͔̞̟̙͍͉̘͕̗̹̲̩̱̹͓̠̠͊̔͊͗͝ͅo̴͍͈͔͙͖͎̬͔̘̫̤͕̘͕̭̐́́̌͗̇̎͌̉̈́͊͗͒͛̿̐̅̚ȕ̵̧̞̭̮͉̞̻̝̊̎̈́͊͂͆͝r̴̤͕̣̮̪̜̽̏ ̶̤͙͇͖̺̮̇̅̔̈͜͠b̴̧̢̡̨̜̦͔̹̳̳̬̥̱̞̮̟̦̞̞̟͙̘̪͙̪̦̯̿̈́̂͛̐̅̍̍͆̈́̕͝ͅö̶̧̳̳̯͚̝̹̺̥̝͉͍̞̤̯͙̱̯͚͍́̾͂̐̕͜n̸̢̧̖̹̝̲̱̬̤̫̮̘̺̬̦̙̲͕͎̗̘͓̄͋̓́̏̈̇͋̃͛͐͑͛̑͂͊͜͜ė̴̺̣̠͍̼̘̲̖̼̫̬͙̲̠̻̰̯̯̭͈̬̲̻͚̠͕̋̐̕͝s̵̡͓͎̺̬̰̼̣̭̜͎͔̝̣͇̯̱̮̱̲͍̄̓͊̆̕  
  
 **Stronkwomanz** : **STOP**!!

  
_**Stronkwomanz is offline** _

  
  
**PianoMurderer** : Pfft, that was hilarious.

  
  
_**PianoMurderer is offline** _

  
  
_**The Chaos Family** _   
_**10:30 am** _

  
_**PianoMurderer is online** _

 

  
 **PianoMurderer** : Sorry everyone, Miu had my phone.  
  
 **BestGirl** : Way to sell me out!  
  
 **PianoMurderer** : should've thought twice before using that cursed font.  
  
 **BestGirl** : you're so mean to me! QAQ  
  
 **PianoMurderer** : You know you love me.  
  
 **BestGirl** : *sighs* <3  
  
 **Sherlock** : So Tsmugi, you want to explain why Maki and Kokichi are out for your head??  
  
 **DangerNeedle** : I CAN EXPLAIN  
  
 **Angel** : She tried to shove Izuru and Mom in a closet together  
  
 **Sherlock** : HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE HAD TO TELL YOU NOT TO MEDDLE IN PEOPLE'S LOVE LIVES?!  
  
 **Angel** : Not enough  
  
 **DangerNeedle** : not enough  
  
 **Angel** : AWWW!!!  
  
 **DangerNeedle** : Twinsies!  
  
 **Angel** : Twinsies!  
  
 **PianoMurderer** : Well, Mom's now stress cleaning so uh, screw you?  
  
 **BestGirl** : Hoshi and Gonta are trying to convince her to relax but it's not working  
  
 **Sherlock** : Stop shoving people in closets Tsmugi   
  
**DangerNeedle** : I make no promises  
  
 **Watson** : That's the best we can do.  
  
 **BestGirl** : Anyways, I was thinking, hear me out, that we record a smash bros tourney for the channel? We're the only class not posting regularly.  
  
 **PianoMurderer** : Ironic considering the channel was our idea.  
  
 **MFSTARBOY** : Oh! We should do another theory response video!  
  
 **Watson** : Sounds like a good idea. We could maybe run a Q and A at some point?  
  
 **Sherlock** : That sounds like a great idea. Especially because it would give us a chance to _*calm the fandom down*_  
  
 **Watson** : They're all so thirsty,,,  
  
 **DangerNeedle** : Honey, twitter, and Instagram haunt my nightmares  
  
 **Angel** : Reminds me, I have to show Ouma something  
  
 **Watson** : I'm suddenly afraid.  
  
 **Angel** : It's really nothing!

  
  
_**Angel is offline** _

  
  
**Sherlock** : If she traumatizes him Istg

  
  
_**Sherlock is offline** _

 

 **BestGirl** : 1 fear.

  
  
_**BestGirl is offline.** _

  
  
  
_**The Chaos Family**_  
 _ **12:30 pm**_  
  
 **Skeptic** : Where is she??  
  
 **UncleHoshi** : I have no clue who you are referring to  
  
 **Skeptic** : We know you're hiding Tsmugi Uncle!  
  
 **Maki** : We just want to have a little chat with her.  
  
 **UncleHoshi** : That's obviously a big fat lie.  
  
 **UncleHoshi** : Look, just go back to lunch. We have rehearsal today and we have dinner together and I'd like them to be alive for that  
  
 **Maki** : I'm not gonna kill her!  
  
 **Skeptic** : I might.  
  
 **UncleHoshi** : see, that right there is why I'm not saying anything.

  
  
_**UncleBug is online** _

  
  
**UncleBug** : Hi!  
  
 **Skeptic** : Gonta! Have you seen our dear friend Tsmugi?  
  
 **UncleBug** : Shirogane-san? Shirogane-san is in Gonta's lab!  
  
 **Maki** : Marvelous. Thank you for your cooperation dear.  
  
 **UncleBug** : Gonta is happy to help!  
  
 **UncleHoshi** : well, at least I can say I tried.  
  
 **UncleHoshi** : I'm gonna go grab a fat nap before class  
  
 **UncleBug** : Do Ouma-san and Harukawa-san need the keys?  
  
 **Maki** : that would be great!  
  
 **UncleBug** : Gonta will bring them right away!  
  
 **Skeptic** : See you soon then!

  
  
_**Skeptic and 3 others are offline** _

  
  
_**The Chaos Family**_  
 _ **7:30 pm**_  
  
 **Mother** : So is no one going to explain why Tsmugi has a black eye?  
  
 **Angel** : I value my health and safety too much.  
  
 **BestGirl** : Lol, Maki, and Ouma had a little chat with her  
  
 **Mother** : Somehow, I suspected as much. What she attempted was foolhardy honestly. What possessed her to do that?  
  
 **BestGirl** : Aww, that's cute! You have no clue!  
  
 **Skeptic** : WATCH YOURSELF MIU. YOU'RE LIKE A SISTER TO ME BUT **I WILL NOT HESITATE TO DESTROY YOU**  
  
 **BestGirl** : Noted. My lips are sealed.  
  
 **FunDad** : So you're really opposed to it that much?  
  
 **Skeptic** : I don't hate it, but my Mom will never be forced to do anything that makes her uncomfortable. Let lightning strike me dead if that happens.  
  
 **Mother** : I appreciate the concern but what is going on?  
  
 **Skeptic** : Nothing mama! Pay it no mind

  
  
_**Angel and 2 others are offline** _

  
  
**Mother** : They never tell me anything  
  
 **FunDad** : Trust me, you're the lucky one.  
  
 **Mother** : ????  
  
 **FunDad** : The curse of being the fun one is that they tell me _*everything*_  
  
 **FunDad** : _**Absolutely everything.**_

  
  
_**FunDad is offline** _

  
  
**Mother** : I'm still confused but okay??

  
  
_**Mother is offline.** _   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day! 
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| FunDad  
> Miu| BestGirl  
> Kiibo| Watson  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Stronkwomanz  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| Sherlock  
> Tsumugi| DangerNeedle  
> Maki| Maki  
> Kaede| PianoMurderer  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| Skeptic
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	54. ////

I can't seem to write today for some reason. I think I need a little break today. I'll update tomorrow I promise. Thanks for being patient with me


	55. Chapter 55: Oops, I did it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: TERRIBLE FOUL LANGUAGE, Mean Ouma, Parent shit
> 
> Wow this chapter got dark fast.

 

The Chaos Family  
1:50 am

FunDad: Why am I always the first person awake?

UncleHoshi: You sleep?

FunDad: Sometimes

UncleBug: Is Amami-san having trouble sleeping?

FunDad: Pretty much. But that's normal for me, so don't worry

UncleBug: Gonta read that hot milk might help!

FunDad: Ah, the hot milk trick. It doesn't rrally do anything for me.

UncleHoshi: Insomnia sucks, but at least it's a Sunday.

FunDad: *jazz hands* Yay!

UncleBug: Gonta will some research! Gonta will help Amami-san sleep!

FunDad: I'm touched but I don't think you can really help.

UncleBug is offline

UncleHoshi: He's too pure for this world.

FunDad: He really is,,

UncleHoshi: Well, I'm gonna go back to staring at my ceiling.

FunDad: Have fun with that.

UncleHoshi: I guess.

UncleHoshi is offline

The Chaos Family  
7:44 am

BestGirl: Friendly reminder that Tenko has 5 days before her bone removal.

Stronkwomanz: PLEASE DON'T REMOVE MY BONES

PianoMurderer: Babe, we can't just remove Tenko's bones.

BestGirl: :(((

PianoMurderer: You have to get Mikan to agree to supervise first!

BestGirl: OKAY!

Stronkwomanz: REEEEEEEEEEEE

BestGirl: Muahahahaha

FellowGremlin: Omfg please don't take her bones she needs those

BestGirl: :)))

Mother: THERE WILL BE NO REMOVAL OF ANYONE'S BONES, OKAY???

BestGirl: Awww man! Foiled again

PianoMurderer: Sorry Miu. Tenko get's to remain boned.

FellowGremlin: Bad phrasing.

Stronkwomanz: IM FREEE!

BestGirl: Ok, so I won't remove her bones.

Stronkwomanz: Why did you say it like that?

BestGirl: Oh, no reason!

BestGirl is offline

Stronkwomanz: Mom, I'm scared.

Father: Hi scared, I'm Dad!

Mother: Omfg

FellowGremlin: I'm loathe to say this, but good one.

PianoMurderer: ....Tenko, I'll talk her down

Stronkwomanz: You will??? Thank you!

FellowGremlin: We can always count on good old Kaede.

Stronkwomanz: This class would literally fall apart without her.

PianoMurderer: Thank you.

PianoMurderer is offline

  
The Chaos Family  
12:38 pm

MFSTARBOY: So, Kaede just streamed with Ibuki. Think they played Rythm Heaven Fever.

Maki: Ah yes, I saw that one. It was entertaining.

MFSTARBOY: I was thinking we set up the camera and have a Smash tournament?

Maki: Oh god, not again.

Maki: That was absolute hell last time.

Maki: I like it.

MFSTARBOY: Woop! @everyone, you in?

Mother and 13 others are online

DangerNeedle: That sounds like a great idea!

Angel: Atua fortells that I shall win!

BestGirl: We'll see about that.

Sherlock: Is no one else freaked out about Angie seeing the future?

Watson: We're reincarnations of past selves, watched by thousands of people, one of our friends is literally the doll version of pinnochio, and Himiko once used her magic to switch our genders. Anything's possible honestly.

Sherlock: True,,,,

Skeptic: I'M DEFINETLY GONNA WIN!

BestGirl: In your dreams!

Skeptic: Oh you're on Miu.

BestGirl: Bring it shorty!

Sherlock: Oh god not again

Watson: My money's on Kokichi

BestGirl: HE PLAYS WII FIT TRAINER

Father: You play Bowser Jr

BestGirl: TIER LISTS ARE IRRELEVANT

Skeptic: YOU JUST SHAMED ME FOR MY MAIN THO

BestGirl: THATS DIFFERENT!

Skeptic: Omg you cow, that's so hypocritical of you.

BestGirl: Whatever! You're just blinded vy your jealousy!

Skeptic: Me? Jealous of you? Please.

UncleHoshi: Hey, let's all just calm down and relax

BestGirl: Yeah, you! You're jealous cause I'm awesome and smart and gorgeous and you're a shriveled toadstool!

Sherlock: Excuse me?

Stronkwomanz: Down! Bad degenerate male!

Sherlock: I'm not a dog Tenko!

Sherlock: Well you're acting like one!

Watson: Please discontinue your derogatory statements towards men

Stronkwomanz: I haven't said anything that isn't true!

Skeptic: Whatever Miu. First of all, you have 2 braincells, and you share one with Kaede. You look like a fat, old, ugly cow, and you're the lamest person I've ever met.

BestGirl:

Skeptic: Awwwww, not gonna say anything? What's the matter, you gonna cry?

PianoMurderer: Stop that Ouma.

Skeptic: Why should I?

PianoMurderer: You're being awful!

Skeptic: I'm not being that bad. She used to call me worse!

PianoMurderer: Two wrongs don't make a right!

Sherlock: Tenko, I'd suggest *cooling your fucking jets*

Stronkwomanz: See? Obviously he's a filthy degenerate, can't even speak without cussing!

FellowGremlin: Please stop fighting!

Watson: Watch how you speak to him!

Skeptic: Miu! Where'd you go you whore? Run away already? Sheesh, you're such a whiney baby!

PianoMurderer: STOP IT!

Skeptic: Make. Me.

DangerNeedle: I can't deal with this.

Angel: Ouma!

Skeptic: What do you want you crazy cult leader?

Angel: ITS NOT A CULT.

DangerNeedle: I have no clue what your deal is today, but you need to cut it out.

Skeptic: Why should I? You guys are always picking on me, but you can't take what you dish out?

Angel: We're joking. You're doing it malicously.

DangerNeedle: You're such a dick!

Skeptic: Awww, that hurt!

Skeptic: Not. I'm the supreme ruler of evil, emotions aren't my thing.

UncleBug: EVERYONE STOP TALKING!

Maki: Oh shit

UncleBug: Gonta is very disapointed in all of you!

UncleBug: Iruma-san, stop goading the others! Ouma-san, be nice! There's no need to be mean. Saihara-san, don't fight with the others! Chabishira-san, stop calling men degenerates!

BestGirl: Oh, so it's my fault is it?

Father: Everyone played an equal part in this. Ouma, what do you have to say.

Skeptic: I guess I went a little overboard. Sorry Miu, I was having a bad day and I took it out on you. Sorry Angie, I know it's not a cult

Angel: It's fine Ouma. What's wrong though?

Skeptic: So like, you know how my parents are in jail? Well, they sent me a letter so that wasnt'...good.

Watson: Why weren't we informed?

Skeptic: Didn't want to bug you. Know that doesn't excuse me being mean to you guys though. Can I make it up to you?

Angel: You could sit through a sermon.

Skeptic: Okay. Miu?

BestGirl: No, I'm sick of this. No matter what happens everything's always my fucking fault. You guys are always so mean to me and I'm done with it.

BestGirl is offline

PianoMurderer: I'm gonna go talk to her.

MFSTARBOY: So, I'm guessing we aren't filming today?

Fathet; Obviously not.

MFSTARBOY: Back to the drawing board I guess.

Skeptic: I,,,

Mother: Ouma, I know you feel bad. We all do. We have to give her some space.

Skeptic is offline

Father: Why do we always end up doing this to ourselves?

Sherlock: Maybe the author hates us or something.

Watson: No, because she reset to fix Korekiyo dying

Father: I WHAT??

Watson: Fuck.

Watson is offline

Father: I,,, need coffee.

Father is offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep,take your meds, and have a good day!


	56. Chapter 56: Miu Gets Loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Self-harm mention, bullying, just a dark chapter
> 
>  
> 
> Confession: I had a hard time writing this. It hit really scary close to home for me, since I draw a lot of Miu's pain from my own. So writing this was a trip down memory lane. And not a good one. Still, I'm proud of this chapter. It has a big message.

 

The Chaos Family  
10:22 am  
  
Watson: so Miu's still holed up in her lab?  
  
PianoMurderer: She hasn't come out since yesterday. I'm worried :(  
  
UncleBug: Gonta tried to visit Iruma-san, but Iruma-san yelled at Gonta to go away D:  
  
FunDad: Urgh this hurts so bad guys, I feel like such a jerk  
  
FellowGremlin: It's not our fault. If she had said something we'd have fixed things and she knows it. She's just sulking because she was too much of a baby to talk to us like a normal person  
  
Father: Check your tone Himiko.  
  
FellowGremlin: I'm sorry. This is just so frustrating! Why can't we just communicate issues before they turn into a big deal???  
  
FunDad: That's a good question.  
  
Watson: I guess we're just odd like that.  
  
PianoMurderer: Okay! I am making a big sweeping declaration! Once we've dealt with this, from now on we need to be upfront and honest about our issues. We're gonna have a feelings hour where we talk about anything we have issues with and we're gonna work together because we are a FAMILY and we need to start supporting each other GFDI!  
  
UncleBug: Gonta thinks that's a wonderful idea!  
  
Watson: Plus, this'll give us all a chance to air out bad feelings before it becomes a huge problem! We have huge arguments and fight way too often for my tastes.  
  
PianoMurderer: Deal?  
  
FunDad: Deal!  
  
Father: Deal!  
  
Watson: Deal.  
  
PianoMurderer: Now, we need to address the current issue.  
  
FellowGremlin: But how? Miu won't even talk to us!  
  
Father: Maybe we could recruit a neutral party?  
  
PianoMurderer: That could work. Honestly, I'll do anything. I really miss her :(  
  
FellowGremlin: I have an Idea!  
  
FunDad: Share?  
  
FellowGremlin: Mom could ask Izuru to do it?  
  
FellowGremlin: They seem to get along well and Izuru's pretty smart.  
  
FunDad: That's actually really smart!  
  
FellowGremlin: I know!  
  
PianoMurderer: Well, one of you ask Kirumi to help. I'm... going to go visit Ouma.  
  
Watson: Oh god, please send help.  
  
PianoMurderer: How is he?  
  
Watson: He kinda....shut down? All that stuff with his parents and the Miu not talking to him kinda sent him spiraling and he's pretty catatonic. He threw a knife at Maki! The only person he's letting near him is Mom. And of course, Saihara is all anxious because everyone's upset and it's just a clusterf0ck over here.  
  
PianoMurderer: I'm OMW  
  
PianoMurderer is offline  
  
Tojo Kirumi>>> Kamukura Izuru  
12:45 pm  
  
Tojo Kirumi: Hello Kamukura-san  
  
Kamukura Izuru: I thought I assured you I would not be bothered if you simply referred to me as Izuru? It is what everyone else calls me.  
  
Tojo Kirumi: I apologize, Izuru. It's simply a force of habit.   
  
Kamukura Izuru: So, do you require assistance of some sort?  
  
Tojo Kirumi: I know that you normally ask that as a "joke", but this time I am coming to you for assistance.  
  
Kamukura Izuru: Ah. What do you require?  
  
Tojo Kirumi: Iruma-san has holed herself up in her lab, and we were wondering if you'd be willing to try talking to her?  
  
Kamukura Izuru: Why is Miu in her lab?  
  
Tojo Kirumi: Ouma had a difficult day yesterday, and decided that, instead if properly dealing with his negative emotions, to take it out on Miu. This of course, had a negative impact on her psyche. Though I must admit, the rest of us have played a rather unfortunate part in her breakdown.  
  
Kamukura Izuru: This seems like a rather terrible situation. I would be happy to help.  
  
Tojo Kirumi: Thank you. Are you sure it's not an inconvenience to you/  
  
Kamukura Izuru: I will literally do anything to avoid tests and experimentation, so really you are doing me a favor.  
  
Tojo Kirumi: Well, of you are sure... Thank you.  
  
Kamukura Izuru: No problem Tojo-san.  
  
Tojo Kirumi: Kirumi.  
  
Kamukura Izuru: ?  
  
Tojo Kirumi: If I am to refer to you as "Izuru", you might as well do the same.  
  
Kamukura Izuru: Okay Izuru.  
  
Kamkura Izuru is offline  
  
Tojo Kirumi: I am strangely proud of them for that.   
  
  
The Chaos Family  
2:45 pm  
  
DangerNeedle: How's Ouma and Miu?  
  
Skeptic: Hey guys...sorry for throwing a knife at you Maki.  
  
Maki: It's fine. I was more worried about you having the knife to be honest.  
  
MFSTARBOY: We were seriously worried you were gonna hurt yourself!  
  
Skeptic: I thought about it, but Shumai and Kiibaby were there and I knew they'd be mad at me  
  
Sherlock: Ouma Kokichi! I would not be mad at you, but the idea of you hurting yourself is really scary and if you have those urges you need to talk to someone!  
  
Maki: Gonna second this. Please actually get help if you need.  
  
Angel: Repeat after me: Bottling up negative emotions is bad! ((COUGH COUGH MAKI, MIU, OUMA, KAITO, AMAMI, TSMUGI, MYSELF, AND KAEDE))  
  
Angel: Oh and you hOSHI  
  
UncleHoshi: Hey, I stopped doing that!  
  
FunDad: Wish I could say the same,,,  
  
Father: So, I'm scheduling a meeting with your therapist  
  
FunDad: Ugh, fine.  
  
DangerNeedle: That is a long list  
  
Angel: We all have issues  
  
Mother: Ouma, are you feeling alright?  
  
Skeptic: I'm fine. I just wish Miu was here. I never properly apologized.  
  
BestGirl is online  
  
BestGirl has added Kamukura Izuru to the chat  
  
Kamukura Izuru has changed their name to UltimateDisaster  
  
BestGirl: Hi everyone.  
  
PianoMurderer: Miu, I am so sorry. I can't believe I let this happen. I know there's really no excuse for how we treated you, and I understand if you never want to talk to us again but please if you'd just let us all apologize and try to make it up to you, this will never happen again/  
  
BestGirl: I'm not mad at you Kaede.   
  
FunDad: Kid, I have never been more upset with myself ever. I am so sorry and I know sorry doesn't heal bullet wounds but I just want ypu to know we all love you okay? I'm sorry you didn't feel that way, and I know it doesn't make that better.  
  
BestGirl: I'm not mad at any of you anymore. I'm just,,,, it really hurts okay? I know I try to act like I'm confident but I'm not. I have trust issues and I've been bullied for years as a kid and it's not,,, I can't handle being teased like you guys can. I take things way too personally and I'm sensitive and I just..  
  
BestGirl: I'm just not in a good place right now, you know?  
  
UncleHoshi: I get that.  
  
FellowGremlin: I wish you had said something earlier. I feel like sh!t knowing we've been hurting you for so long and we didn't even realize it.  
  
Stronkwomanz: We're here for you, okay? No matter what.  
  
Maki: Yeah Miu. We're family. No matter how much I want to throttle you sometimes, it's from a loving place.  
  
MFSTARBOY: Maybe not the best choice of words.  
  
Maki: Sorry. I don't really do this touchy-feely stuff.  
  
Stronkwomanz: We know, and we love you. You're our emotionally stunted best friend <3  
  
Skeptic: Miu, I can't think of enough words to describe how sorry I am. What I said was really out of line and I can't believe that I thought that was anything close to okay. There's really no excuse for what happened. I can't take what I said back, but I can say that I didn't really mean to hurt you that much. Or at all. You don't have to forgive me, I know I wouldn't.  
  
BestGirl: Ouma, it's okay. Sure, you hurt me, but to be honest, I've done that to you way too many times. I can't count the number of times I've said seriously hurtful stuff to you. And at the end of the day, you're a really good friend. So...we cool?  
  
Skeptic: We cool.  
  
Sherlock: This is so,,, normal. And good.  
  
Watson: Welcome back Miu.  
  
DangerNoodle: Also, Miu go hug Gonta because he thinks you're mad at him and,,,  
  
BestGirl: I'm on it!  
  
UltimateDisaster: Glad to see this story has a happy ending.  
  
Mother: As am I.  
  
MFSTARBOY: So do you guys want to have that Smash tournament? We can have a chill family day, communicate, talk about feelings, you know, Kaede stuff??  
  
PianoMurderer: People associating me with emotional maturity is my aesthetic.  
  
FunDad: What a queen!  
  
Stronkwomanz: All woman are queens.  
  
UncleHoshi: if she breathes, she's a thot.  
  
Stronkwomanz: *glares*  
  
Angel: OWO WHAT'S THIS  
  
Skeptic: Omfg  
  
UltimateDisaster: Well, have fun.  
  
Father: Do you want to join us?  
  
UltimateDisaster: Are you sure?  
  
Father: Yep.  
  
UltimateDisaster: That'd be interesting I suppose.  
  
DangerNeedle: !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Maki: Stop that.  
  
BestGirl: Stop that.  
  
Skeptic: Stop that.  
  
DangerNeedle: Fine  
  
Father: See you all in the common room  
  
Mother and 14 others are offline   
  
Father: Now what was this about me dying?  
  
Watson: I'll explain...someday.  
  
Watson is offline  
  
Father: What the actual heck?   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I really do love you all. Remember to drink water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| FunDad  
> Miu| BestGirl  
> Kiibo| Watson  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Stronkwomanz  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| Sherlock  
> Tsumugi| DangerNeedle  
> Maki| Maki  
> Kaede| PianoMurderer  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| Skeptic  
> Izuru| UltimateDisaster
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	57. Chapter 57: DND Night 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I did it, another chapter! Aha, y'all I write these when I'm not coding and lemme tell you coding sUCKS

 

DND Tuesdays  
5:30 pm  
  
Tsmugi: Hey Y'all, you ready for this?  
  
Miu: ((I'm hyped!!!))  
  
Saihara: ((I guess.))  
  
Kirumi: ((Are you feeling alright Saihara-kun?))  
  
Saihara: ((I'm fine, thanks.))  
  
Angie: ((Kirumi and Izuru were having lunch earlier and honestly they look so good together like, wig,))  
  
Kirumi: ((That's a little extreme. All of my children look gorgeous, especially when they're hanging out with friends. Being in good company tends to make one glow.))  
  
Hoshi: ((She's so kind we don't deserve her.))  
  
Ouma: ((Honestly, tea.))  
  
Gonta: ((But everyone deserves love :D))  
  
Hoshi: ((IM W E A K))  
  
FunDad: ((Lol, effin mood.))  
  
Angel: ((What is an effin?))  
  
Ouma: ((Angie don't act ignorant))  
  
Maki: ((Calling friends ignorant: Broke.   
Calling friends amazing and unique individuals: WOKE))  
  
Kaede: ((I have taught her so well ;-;))  
  
Kaito: ((So, uh, where did we leave off??))  
  
Tsmugi: ((Prepare thy buttholes brethren. I am about to shock and amaze you.))  
  
Kiibo: ((WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH MY BUTT???)))  
  
Saihara: ((Fear))  
  
Korekiyo: ((I swear our friend group has 2 collective brain cells. And Kirumi has her own.))  
  
Amami: ((WOW THAT'S SOME TEA))  
  
Himiko: ((I see you there Dad *eyes*))  
  
Tenko: ((😭😭😭🤣🤣🤣🤣🤷‍♀️🤷‍♀️🤷‍♀️))  
  
Himiko: ((Hun bot much?))  
  
Ouma: ((W I G))  
  
Tsmugi: The boy's shadow takes form. A large, pitch black wolf with glowing blue eyes stands before you. The goo monster drops Diana in shock.  
  
Amami: "Diana? Are you all right??"  
  
Himiko: I scurry to the safety of Briar's back.  
  
Tenko: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! WHAT DO WE DO????"  
  
Kirumi: "Is that a shadow demon?? DID THIS KID JUST SUMMON AN ACTUAL DEMON??? WHAT UNIVERSE ARE WE IN??"  
  
Hoshi: "I'm out."  
  
Gonta: "Demon! Please come with us quietly! You are under arrest!"  
  
Hoshi: "sEAMUS THAT'S NOT HOW THIS WORKS."  
  
Korekiyo: "I could really go for a pint right about now."  
  
Amami: "How ON EARTH ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT BEER RIGHT NOW??"  
  
Korekiyo: "I'm stressed. Alcohol helps with that."  
  
Saihara: "Guys! WHY IS NO ONE TAKING THE KID TO SAFETY??? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS??"  
  
Kaede: "ONE THING AT A TIME DRAGONI!"  
  
Kiibo: Blade quietly slips to grab the kid and book it.  
  
Tsmugi: The large wolf growls and charges the goo monster. It panics, barely dodging and begins to run up the beach towards the cabin.  
  
Ouma: "AFTER THAT DEMON!"  
  
Hoshi" "Can we not??"  
  
Tsmugi: The wolf curls up by the kid, growling.  
  
Kirumi: I decide to approach it.  
  
Tenko: While Lily gets herself killed I run after the demon  
  
Himiko: "THIS IS A BAD IDEA!"  
  
Tenko: "I KNOW! ISN'T IT GREAT?"  
  
Tsmugi: Clint, you can see the demon running towards the house.  
  
Kaito: I shake Maki awake.  
  
Maki: "What do you want?"  
  
Kaito: "It's demon stabbing time. You have your dagger?"  
  
Maki: "Yes." I say, taking it out.  
  
Kaito: "Follow me!" I climb out the window, and onto the roof.  
  
Tsmugi: Okay, I guess. What's your plan?  
  
Maki: "What are we doing up here?"  
  
Kaito: I put my arms around her waist.  
  
Maki: "Is this really the time to be flirting with me?"  
  
Ouma: ((SHUT DOWN))  
  
Kaito: "That's not-ugh, nevermind. We don't have time for this. He's running! Hold onto your knife!" I say, scooting towards the edge, dragging her."  
  
Maki: "Wait what?'  
  
Kaito: "I'm gonna throw you! Aim for the demon!"  
  
Maki: "WAIT WHAT?? NO!! I'M SCARED OF HEIGHTS!"  
  
Kaito: "YEET!" I throw her.  
  
Tsmugi: (( IC ANT BREATHE))  
  
Amami: ((Oh, she's dead.))  
  
Saihara: ((RIP Maki. Clint threw her off a roof.))  
  
Maki: ((I swear Kaito,,,))  
  
Kaito: 9(ITS A SOLID PLAN!))  
  
Angie: ((Until she hits the ground and breaks all her bones.))  
  
Tsmugi: ((Roll dex Maki.)  
  
Maki: ((19))  
  
Tsmugi: You survive the fall, tackling the demon to the ground. And that's the end of the campaign. I have to rewrite because I botched the story lmao  
  
Angie: ((RIP))  
  
Kiibo: ((I'm gonna make dinner. Anyone hungry?))  
  
Miu: ((OH! ME ME ME!))  
  
Ouma: ((Please feed me.))  
  
Saihara: ((I'd like some, thank you.))  
  
Kirumi: ((Have a good night, kids.))  
  
Kirumi and 15 others are offline.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
> WHAT SHOULD I NAME THE WOLF???
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| FunDad  
> Miu| BestGirl  
> Kiibo| Watson  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Stronkwomanz  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| Sherlock  
> Tsumugi| DangerNeedle  
> Maki| Maki  
> Kaede| PianoMurderer  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| Skeptic  
> Izuru| UltimateDisaster
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	58. ///////////

Hey guys! I'm taking a little break today because I have an exam and I don't want to rush out a chapter. Sorry!


	59. Chapter 59: Happy Birthday Hinoka Azu!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Hinoka's birthday, so the 79th is using it as an excuse to get out of class for the day!
> 
> TW: Underage drinking
> 
> This chapter is a mess I'm sorry. Like it's all over the place and I don't really like it but...I said I was gonna update today so like, this is what I've got. Feel free to leave advice
> 
> Tsmugi is a mood lmao

The Chaos Family  
6:49 pm  
  
DangerNeedle: I feel sad for no reason, like brain, what gives???  
  
UncleHoshi: It's just probably a bad mental health day  
  
DangerNeedle: YAY!  
  
DangerNeedle: God I don't want to go to class  
  
UncleHoshi: None of us do.  
  
PianoMurderer: I'm skipping lmao  
  
BestGirl: That's my girl.  
  
PianoMurderer: :)  
  
Sherlock: Honestly, I'm pretty tempted to skip a well  
  
Skeptic: Why not? I mean, we hardly ever skip lmao  
  
Watson: Won't the teachers complain?  
  
Mother: Why are we not going to class?  
  
PianoMurderer: I'll tell them we all have an important meeting off campus for uh....YO ANGIE IS YOUR GRANDMA ALIVE?  
  
Angel: Yes, why?  
  
PianoMurderer: Okay, we're all going to her Grandma's birthday party.  
  
Angel: Not gonna work. My grandma lives back on my home island.  
  
PianoMurderer: Frick.  
  
Skeptic: Let's just skip.  
  
MFSTARBOY: We need an excuse to do that.  
  
DangerNeedle: UGH, excuses.  
  
Sherlock: it's not like one is just gonna fall into our lap or something.  
  
UncleHoshi: Hold that thought.  
  
The Idiot Squad  
7:01 am  
  
UncleHoshi: Yo, @QueenSpiderWeaver, isn't today your birthday?  
  
QueenSpiderWeaver: WHO TOLD YOU???  
  
UncleHoshi: Mizuki  
  
ImTheMap: I mean, technically it's on the 29th but,,  
  
QueenSpiderWeaver: I kept it a secret for a REASON Mizuki!  
  
QueenPrankster: But Hina-chan! Your birthday is important!  
  
Skeptic: wait, so if you only have a birthday every four years...  
  
QueenSpiderWeaver: Don't say it.  
  
Mother: Ah, a leap year baby. Haven't met one in quite some time.  
  
Skeptic: And you were born in 2004...  
  
QueenSpiderWeaver: I SWEAR  
  
Sherlock: Why is he like this?  
  
Watson: I have no clue.  
  
Skeptic: Does that mean you're only 3 years old???  
  
QueenSpiderWeaver: I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE!  
  
Father: Please don't.  
  
FunDad: ^^^^^^  
  
Unclehoshi: Omg,,, she's a toddler,,,  
  
DangerNeedle: I MEAN HE'S RIGHT!  
  
Angel: Oh my god, I'm buying her a high chair for Christmas.  
  
QueenSpiderWeaver: you all are insufferable.  
  
Stronkwomanz: So what does that make Ogawa? 🤔🤔🤔🤔  
  
QueenPrankster: She's not an actual three years old, chill.  
  
JewelsAndDeath: This is literally the funniest thing I've ever seen.  
  
PianoMurderer: ANYWAYS! We should go out and celebrate! @everyone, are you in?  
  
FlightDad is online  
  
FlightDad: I am! I have a gift for her!  
  
QueenSpiderWeaver: OMG NO  
  
UncleHoshi: There's this pool near us!  
  
FunDad: It's snowing.  
  
UncleHoshi: So?  
  
FunDad: it's COLD  
  
UncleHoshi: I don't follow  
  
FunDad: Heathen  
  
PianoMurderer: hey! Be nice!  
  
QueenPrankster: Well, I think we could have a little party at Bianca's place!  
  
JewelsAndDeath: I'm down!  
  
QueenPrankster: Cool!  
  
DangerNeedle: Why Bianca's place?  
  
JewelsAndDeath: I have a rather large house.  
  
SoraSnobBoy: Is attendance mandatory?  
  
FilmQueen: Yes!  
  
FlightDad: if you really must miss it, I suppose it would be fine.  
  
GamerBoi: No, he's coming.  
  
DangerNeedle: Jury says?  
  
Skeptic: He must attend.  
  
Sherlock: So you're like what, 15 now?  
  
Skeptic: She's so tiny!  
  
QueenSpiderWeaver: HEY!  
  
Angel: So Bianca's place then? What time?  
  
JewelsAndDeath: I can be ready by 9!  
  
Angel: Am?  
  
JewelsAndDeath: Of course!  
  
Mother: Then it's settled. Akamatsu-san, please inform the teachers that we have an obligation to attend to.  
  
PianoMurderer: Himiko come with me?  
  
FellowGremlin: Wait, why?  
  
PianoMurderer: Guilt factor/  
  
FellowGremlin: MY TIME HAS ARRIVED  
  
Stronkwomanz: You can do it, babe!  
  
FellowGremlin: :)  
  
ImTheMap: Tojo-san, I'll yeet you the address  
  
Mother: Thank you!  
  
ImTheMap: No problem!  
  
Mother and 18 others are offline  
  
  
The Idiot Squad  
9:45 pm  
  
SoraSnobBoy: Who is the tall green-haired guy in the back?  
  
FunDad: Not a guy.  
  
SoraSnobBoy: (She?)  
  
FunDad: (They.)  
  
SoraSnobBoy: Ah, my apologies. Who is the tall green-haired individual in the background?  
  
FunDad: That's Izuru Kamukura. No clue why they're here. They just kinda...got in the car with Mom and no one questioned it.  
  
Father: I've learned not to question this class.  
  
Maki: Honestly, mood.  
  
FilmQueen: They're pretty good-looking.  
  
Mother: I suppose they are.  
  
BigBroIzu: Who just screamed and why?  
  
DangerNeedle: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
FilmQueen: Girl, are you okay???  
  
DangerNeedle: Oh I'm great! Just fantastic! Really, I'm wonderful!  
  
DrinkThePainAway: Seems odd but okay  
  
Skeptic: This soda tastes funny??? Is this off-brand soda in a normal bottle?  
  
SoraSnobBoy: No, I bought it. I can assure you it is quality soda.  
  
FlowerChild: I feel all giggly!  
  
TigerEye: more than usual?  
  
FlowerChild: Yep!  
  
FlightDad: I mus admit, I feel a little loose myself. Maybe it's the sugar?  
  
DangerNeedle: I drank some and I feel fine!  
  
BestGirl: I'll check the soda!  
  
Watson: Hinako just fell down the stairs again  
  
Father: Not again! Ugh, where is her sister?  
  
TigerEye: She's hanging out with me and Azune.  
  
Mother: I think Alex might be sick. He just heaved.  
  
SHSLConcern: Idiot took a sip of paint water. I told him that wasn't his drink!  
  
CodeOverMen: Uh, so is it just me or does the soda taste like vodka??  
  
Mother: I SWEAR TO GOD  
  
Angel: SOMEONE SPIKED THE SODA?? HOW?? WHY???  
  
SoraSnobBoy: @BabyDoll  
  
BabyDoll: IT WAS HIMARI  
  
QueenPrankster: LIAR!  
  
BabyDoll: aM NOT!  
  
QueenPrankster: ARE TOO!  
  
  
BabyDoll: aM NOT!  
  
QueenPrankster: ARE TOO!  
  
BabyDoll: aM NOT!  
  
QueenPrankster: ARE TOO!  
  
BabyDoll: aM NOT!  
  
QueenPrankster: ARE TOO!  
  
QueenSpiderWeaver: I am pouring out this soda. Someone get Mina off the table before she dies, and someone go get a nausea tablet for Alex.  
  
Watson: On it!  
  
Mother: So who spiked it?  
  
FunDad: Miu?  
  
PianoMurderer: Wasn't her.  
  
Stronkwomanz: I think it was Hoshi?  
  
UncleHoshi: Nope.  
  
FunDad: Wait...didn't Saito stay behind earlier when we all went into the living room?  
  
GamerBoi: I'm innocent I tell you!  
  
BabyDoll: All right then. Guess we'll never know.  
  
FilmDad: So, what does the Birthday girl want to do?  
  
QueenSpiderWeaver: Let's play the quiet game! Winner gets to chose what we do afterward!  
  
FunDad: OH YOU're ON  
  
Skeptic: WOOOHOOO!  
  
Mother: 10 bucks this party ends with something being destroyed.  
  
DrinkThePainAway: Deal  
  
FlightDad: Deal  
  
Mother and everyone else is offline  
  
The Chaos Family  
11:30 pm  
  
UncleHoshi: Night kids.  
  
Maki: Bold of you to assume I sleep.  
  
UncleHoshi: go to bed.  
  
Maki: Okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, and have a good day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| FunDad  
> Miu| BestGirl  
> Kiibo| Watson  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Stronkwomanz  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| Sherlock  
> Tsumugi| DangerNeedle  
> Maki| Maki  
> Kaede| PianoMurderer  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| Skeptic  
> Izuru| UltimateDisaster
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou  
> Disappointed| Tsmugi  
> CursedMan| Hoshi  
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi  
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
> Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
> Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
> Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
> Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
> Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
> Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
> Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
> Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	60. Chapter 60: Oka's Birthday (Plus, Exam Stress and Play Crunch Time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just lowkey and chill for once.
> 
> Exam blues aHOY
> 
> My life is a mess

 

The Chaos Family  
7:20 am  
  
BestGirl is online  
  
BestGirl: @stronkwomanz It is time. No Felony February is over.   
  
Stronkwomanz: OMG NO  
  
BestGirl: It is time...I shall CRONCH and MONCH on yer bones   
  
Stronkwomanz: SOMEBODY HELP ME  
  
Shelly is online  
  
Shelly: Hey guys, just thought I'd check up on you!  
  
Stronkwomanz: SHELLY HELP!!! MIU'S GONNA CONSUME MY BONES  
  
Shelly: MIU! NO KILLING ANYONE! I AM NOT DEALING WITH THE READERS! DO YOU KNOW HOW BADLY THEY FLIPPED OUT ON ME WHEN KORK DIED?? I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA BE SEESAWED!  
  
Father: WHY DO YOU AND KIIBO KEEP MENTIONING ME DYING SHELLY????  
  
Shelly: WAIT, HOW DOES KIIBO KNOW???  
  
Watson: THE INFORMATION WaS ON THE INTERNET   
  
Shelly: WHO LEAKED THE FIC TO THE INTERNET IN YOUR WORLD??  
  
DangerNeedle: Hnggghhhhh  
  
Shelly: HOW DID YOU GET AHOLD OF IT???  
  
DangerNeedle: I don't know! One minute I was on Tumblr, but then it crashed and I guess it hooked up to your universes internet somehow???   
  
Shelly: that sounds bad  
  
Watson: So uh, surprise? You died, Dad!  
  
Father: Omg  
  
Father: Well I guess that's uh....wow.  
  
FunDad: Was lurking, Korekiyo do you need a hug?  
  
Father: ...yes.  
  
FunDad: I'll be there soon.  
  
Father: Existential crisis AHOY  
  
Shelly: well, have fun with that!  
  
Shelly is offline  
  
DangerNeedle: She's such a wild card  
  
Stronkwomanz: She's a whole poker deck that has a napkin, pokemon cards, one random Yugi-Oh card, and Uno for some reason.  
  
BestGirl: HOW WOULD YOU EVEN USE THAT??  
  
DangerNeedle: The strongest deck  
  
Father: Now I have to make rules for that game curse you  
  
FunDad: Oh, if you do we could play it on the channel!  
  
DangerNeedle: Title: 'We play a weird card game created by the SHSL Anthropologist"  
  
Father: That could totally be a series actually.  
  
Stronkwomanz: "We play a weird game of Twister hosted by the SHSL Aikido Master"  
  
Father: That'd be interesting  
  
DangerNeede: "Please put your foot on Black." "There is no black tho?" "Figure it out."  
  
Stronkwomanz: That would be fun!  
  
Mother is online  
  
Mother: Class is starting!  
  
FunDad: We'll be right there!  
  
Mother: See you soon!  
  
Mother and 5 others are offline  
  
The Chaos Family  
10:21 am  
  
UncleHoshi: Exams are coming up, people are stressing, and Monophanie-san is crying over essays   
  
Father; She is the embodiment of "they're so fucking stupid".  
  
UncleHoshi: That is such a mood  
  
UltimateDisaster: I think Monomi-san is going to burst a blood vessel  
  
Mother: I feel bad for poor Monosuke-san. He has to teach the 78th and no one besides Kirigiri-san and Togami-san has studied  
  
UltimateDisaster: I think I might strangle Akane if she doesn't start studying. I am so tired of tutoring her  
  
Father: Mood  
  
Mother: Mood  
  
UncleHoshi: Mood  
  
Watson: Mood  
  
PianoMurderer: MOOD  
  
BestGirl: HAHA NORMIES WHO STUDY  
  
Sherlock: You're failing English  
  
BestGirl: So? When am I gonna use English??  
  
Sherlock: YOU TRAVEL NATIONALLY  
  
Watson: It's okay, she'll have Kaede  
  
PianoMurderer: Lmao   
  
BestGirl: OWO  
  
PianoMurderer: God, why do I love you?  
  
Maki: (Me, at Kaito)  
  
MFSTARBOY: I SAW THAT  
  
Maki: MWAH  
  
DangerNeedle: Are you all excited for the play in 11 days?  
  
Maki: It's gonna be a trainwreck. The sets aren't even done  
  
Angel: *sobs in crew*  
  
FellowGremlin: HEy y'all, we need to be like, studying?  
  
Sherlock: Let's go!  
  
Sherlock and several others are offline  
  
The Idiot Squad  
1:00 pm  
  
FlightDad: @everyone HAPPY BIRTHDAY OKA!  
  
TigerEye: Thanks.  
  
FlowerChild: Everyone, we're having dinner at our place tonight! You're invited!  
  
Father: We'll probably be there.  
  
FlowerChild: See you then!  
  
The Chaos Family  
1:15 pm  
  
Sherlock: DID IZURU JUST PUNT TERUTERU???  
  
Maki: That was impressive.  
  
Sherlock: Well that was awesome.  
  
Mother: I'm grateful for that.  
  
Sherlock: Ugh, we have rehearsal today  
  
Mother: Well, RIP us then.  
  
UncleBug: Gonta thinks it'll be shorter today! Gonta heard that the director has a doctor's appointment.  
  
Skeptic: We'bve been spared.  
  
Sherlock: God I want a nap.  
  
Skeptic: Take one. I'll take notes for you!  
  
Sherlock: You're an angel.  
  
Sherlock: I know.  
  
FellowGremlin: More like a demon.  
  
Sherlock: HEY!  
  
FellowGremlin: Nyeh!  
  
Sherlock is offline  
  
Mother: No fighting you two!  
  
FellowGremlin: Fine/  
  
Skeptic: No promises lol  
  
Mother: Ouma Kokichi.  
  
FellowGremlin: oh, you're in trouble~~~  
  
Mother: Himiko Yumeno.  
  
FellowGremlin is offline  
  
Maki: weak  
  
MFSTARBOY: Don't poke the bear Maki.  
  
Maki: She's not a bear.  
  
MFSTARBOY: SMH  
  
UncleBug: Back to class everyone!  
  
Maki: Okay Gonta.   
  
Mother and 3 others are offline  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| FunDad  
> Miu| BestGirl  
> Kiibo| Watson  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Stronkwomanz  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| Sherlock  
> Tsumugi| DangerNeedle  
> Maki| Maki  
> Kaede| PianoMurderer  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| Skeptic  
> Izuru| UltimateDisaster
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	61. ////////

Taking a break today. I just got a tv in my room,,,.life is awesome.


	62. //////

I have 4 million errands to run today, so I'm gonna have to wait till tomorrow to post. Sorry for the delay!


	63. Chapter 63: Mom Needs A Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so hecking pure and sweet, and then I sprinkled in the angst and it exploded.
> 
> Chemistry 101

 

The Chaos Family  
1:27 am  
  
Mother: How is literally everyone awake?  
  
Father: No one can sleep.  
  
Skeptic: Night terrors, yay!  
  
Maki: Mood  
  
Father: That should not be a mood.  
  
Skeptic: Lol, but it is.  
  
Father: Everyone else? What's your excuse?  
  
FunDad: Insomnia  
  
UncleHoshi: Insomnia  
  
UncleBug: Gonta is helping Kaede!  
  
PianoMurderer: Headache  
  
BestGirl: My girlfriend has a headache  
  
Sherlock: Insomnia  
  
FellowGremlin: Idfk  
  
Stronkwomanz: Himiko's awake.  
  
DangerNeedle: Work  
  
Angel: Trying to get Tsmugi to sleep.  
  
MFSTARBOY: Comforting Maki.  
  
UltimateDisaster; I don't do sleep  
  
Watson: I don't need sleep  
  
Mother: Well, at least they all have semi-good reasons  
  
Father: You guys need to sleep more,,,  
  
Maki: We know.  
  
FunDad: How to turn off insomnia?  
  
Watson: Yeetus deletus your brain  
  
FunDad: On it!  
  
Sherlock: RIP Dad.  
  
UncleHoshi: Please do not delete your brain,,,  
  
Mother: ^^^^^  
  
Skeptic: RIP we have rehearsal till 10 tonight  
  
DangerNeedle: Lmao all the costumes are done, I'll just have the lackeys get everyone dressed and then nap in the back :P  
  
Mother: I suppose if I have no import duties, sleeping in the back would be warranted.  
  
FunDad: LMAO SAIHARA AND KAEDE AND I HAVE TO REHEARSE  
  
Sherlock: Jokes on you, I can sleep between scenes.  
  
Dad: Jokes on you, I'm supporting cast and not a lead.  
  
FunDad: Lmao catch him napping backstage.  
  
Angel: If the sets were done,,,  
  
DangerNeedle: Just power through it babe! We believe in you <3333  
  
Angel: I can do it.  
  
FellowGremlin: I'll be taking a FAT nap between scenes.  
  
Stronkwomanz: Ah, the joys of being in the light crew. I'll just let Kiibo and Ouma do all the work!  
  
Skeptic: So glad we have other people working with us lmao  
  
FellowGremlin: Gucchi  
  
Mother: We should attempt to sleep,,  
  
UltimateDisaster: I believe that would be wise  
  
MFSTARBPY: SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!  
  
Maki: Going to bed then?  
  
UncleHoshi: R I P  
  
UncleBug: Harukawa-san! Be nice!  
  
Maki: Fine, fine.   
  
Maki is offline  
  
Skeptic: See you guys in the morning then.  
  
BestGirl: I'm gonna go make a whole bunch of coffee  
  
PianoMurderer: Save some for me?  
  
BestGirl: I shall  
  
PianoMurderer: <3  
  
DangerNeedle: Soft lesbians  
  
Angel: Bedtime.  
  
DangerNeedle: Night then  
  
DangerNeedle and 15 others are offline  
  
  
The Chaos Family   
8:30 am  
  
Skeptic: I REGRET THIS SO MUCH  
  
Sherlock: My head hurts so much.  
  
Watson: Foolish mortals and your need for sleep.  
  
UltimateDisaster: A wild Gundam clone appears  
  
Father: Speaking of the lord of darkness, we have a cryptid meeting today.  
  
Angel: Oh, we do? I'm so excited! I can't wait to talk to Sonia-chan again!  
  
FunDad: I guess I'm stuck hanging out with Souda then.  
  
DangerNeedle: I'll join you guys since my cryptid girlfriend is gonna hang with the four horsemen of the apocalypse.  
  
FunDad: "four horsemen of the apocalypse" you are my favorite child  
  
Skeptic: Awww man :(  
  
FunDad: Oh hush, we all know you're Mom's favorite.  
  
Skeptic: Mom doesn't have favorites.  
  
Mother: False. I have favorites. I have very clear favorites.  
  
PianoMurderer: *Stares at Gonta*  
  
BestGirl: Lmao, Piano Aunt at it again  
  
UncleHoshi has changed PianoMurderer's name to PianoAunt  
  
UncleHoshi has changed BestGirl's name to InventorAunt  
  
InventerAunt: IM NOT CRYING  
  
Maki: She's sobbing  
  
PianoAunt: I am pleased.  
  
Maki: Also, I just watched Kaito put his math homework in the pencil sharpener.   
  
Skeptic: OMG You are actually a trainwreck.  
  
Sherlock: How does one even???  
  
Watson: *puts 2 pencils and a math sheet on the desk* ONE OF THESE THINGS IS NOT LIKE THE OTHER. ONE OF THESE THINGS DOES NOT BELONG  
  
Maki: So, someone change his name to SpaceHead  
  
UncleHoshi has changed MFSTARBOY to SpaceHead  
  
SpaceHead: I resent this  
  
Maki: You deserve it tho,,,  
  
SpaceHead: TBH, Ur right  
  
Mother: We should all be trying to focus on today's lessons. With finals being next week,, and the play being on the 12th,,,  
  
Father: God our schedule is a mess  
  
Angel: I pray that I don't fail.  
  
Skeptic: Instead of praying, why not actually study?  
  
Angel: You are a fool and a blundering idiot. Studying is for the simpleminded.  
  
DangerNeedle: Angie!  
  
Angel: And also my loving and beautiful girlfriend  
  
DangerNeedle: That's better.  
  
Mother: Do I need to mute the chat?  
  
Skeptic: No Mommy~~~~!  
  
Mother has muted the chat for 5 hours. Reason: Ouma, I love you, but just no.   
  
  
The Chaos Family  
2:30 pm  
  
UltimateDisaster: I am concerned as to why I hear sobbing from this broom closet. And also, Ouma-san seems to be in quite a bit of panic  
  
Watson: I'm OMW over now.  
  
Father: The person in the broom closet is Kirumi. I think the stress got to her.   
  
FunDad: She's always overworking herself,, like please honey no, it's okay to take breaks.  
  
UncleBug: Will Mom be okay?  
  
FellowGremlin: I think so?  
  
FellowGremlin: Follow-up question, how old are you Izuru?  
  
UltimateDisaster: And this is relevant how?  
  
FellowGremlin: Just curious!  
  
UltimateDisaster: if you must know, I'm 16.  
  
FellowGremlin: REALLY? But you're almost a 4th year.  
  
UltimateDisaster: I'm an artificial life form. I'm, for all intents and purposes, Hinata's clone. I was cloned from DNA collected from his 1st year and then finished forming in his 2nd year. I fail to understand why this is complicated?  
  
FunDad: CLONING IS REAL????  
  
Father: There he goes again.  
  
Father: Now what? We need to get her out of there.  
  
UltimateDisaster: I can assist if necessary. I am skilled at handling situations such as this.  
  
FellowGremlin: Thanks in advance then. I'm gonna go check on the Panta Demon  
  
UncleBug: Gonta is going to make cookies! Maybe that will cheer Mom up!  
  
UncleHoshi: So pure,, I don't deserve him,,,  
  
UncleBug: That is a lie. Ryoma deserves the world.  
  
UncleHoshi is offline  
  
Maki is online  
  
Maki: Why did Hoshi just throw his phone across the room??  
  
Maki: Oh, I see.  
  
Maki is offline  
  
FunDad: I love them so much omg  
  
FunDad is offline  
  
The Chaos Family  
5:30 pm  
  
Skeptic: Mom?  
  
Mother: I'm sorry for worrying you Ouma. I was simply having a bad day.  
  
Skeptic: Oh no, it's fine! Are you okay? Do you need anything?  
  
Mother: I'm fine  
  
Skeptic: Hey! I know a lie when I see one!  
  
Skeptic: I'm coming to find you. I think you need a hug.  
  
Mother: ....I would like a hug.  
  
Skeptic: OKAY! KING HUG TO THE RESCUE!

  
Skeptic is offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuru's age is confusing because of clone shenanigans, so they just decided they'd be whatever age Hajime was when his DNA was collected. So they were 15 in their 2nd year. Izuru's birthday was actually in August tho. Lol, oops. Also, the 1st years were all 15, up to their birthdays of course. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, and have a good day!  
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| FunDad  
> Miu| InventorAunt  
> Kiibo| Watson  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Stronkwomanz  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| Sherlock  
> Tsumugi| DangerNeedle  
> Maki| Maki  
> Kaede| PianoAunt  
> Kaito| SpaceHead  
> Angie| Angel  
> Kokichi| Skeptic  
> Izuru| UltimateDisaster
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	64. Chapter 64: DND Night 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH THE BIG DOGGO STRIKES AGAIN

DND Tuesdays  
5:30 pm  
  
Tsmugi: Evening everyone! Are you ready for today?  
  
Maki: ((I would like to know whether I need a new character or not.))  
  
Tsmugi: ((LMAO, Nah you're fine.))  
  
Tsmugi: ((Shall I start?))  
  
Kirumi: ((Go ahead))  
  
Tsmugi: As Maki hovers over the demon, he promptly disappears. Those of you on the beach watch as the wolf circles the boy, laying by him. And poor Blade, who is caught right next to the boy. The shadow dog doesn't seem to mind him.  
  
Angel: ((WHAT A GOOD PUPPER))  
  
Kiibo: ((God I love organic life forms))  
  
Saihara: ((My boyfriend, the robot everyone.))  
  
Kirumi: I reach to let the wolf sniff me.  
  
Tsmugi: It does. It deems you safe and pulls you within the small circle. The wolf, by the way, is even bigger than Great Bear. It is actually huge.  
  
Kirumi: "This is...pleasing."  
  
Kiibo: "So, do you have a name Mr.Wold?"  
  
Ouma: I go to check on Maki since we all just watched her get tossed off a roof.  
  
Gonta: Seamus follows!  
  
Hoshi: Dirk follows to make sure Maki doesn't kill Lokeil.  
  
Maki: ((Fair.))  
  
Kaito: ((Clint's in so much trouble, isn't he?))  
  
Tenko: ((I'm going to gut him.))  
  
Maki: I stand slowly, groaning. "I'm going to kill you for that, Clint."  
  
Kaito: "It worked didn't it?" I call out, scrambling to get down safely.  
  
Tsmugi: ((roll dex))  
  
Kaito: ((16!))  
  
Tsmugi: ((That's with your -2?))  
  
Tenko: ((The Bard that can't do anything- The Movie))  
  
Himiko: ((LMAO))  
  
Kaito: ((Yes...))  
  
Tsmugi: you dismount somewhat gracefully.  
  
Maki: I immediately grab him by the ear and drag him over to the party.  
  
Kaito: "OWWW!"  
  
Himiko: "I can't believe you did that."  
  
Korekiyo: "Where you trying to kill her???"  
  
Amami: "Nah, Clint's just dumb, to be honest."  
  
Ouma: "I agree!'  
  
Saihara: "Okay, enough."  
  
Tsmugi: Charlie turns to Kiibo. "His name's Izurumi!"  
  
Kirumi: ((...))  
  
Ouma: ((someone wants to die today))  
  
Angel: ((Ouma!))  
  
Kiibo: "What a lovely name. Say, don't you think Rose is worried for you?"  
  
Saihara: I discuss with Elana what to do with Clint.  
  
Kaede: "I'm thinking a dunce cap?"  
  
Miu: "We should tie him up and drag him behind us on a branch for a bit!"  
  
Himiko: "I say we murder him."  
  
Angel: "That's a wonderful idea!"  
  
Amami: "NO IT'S NOT!!!"  
  
Maki: "Please, no murder."  
  
Kaede: "It's tempting..."  
  
Hoshi: "Oh my gods, no."  
  
Angel: "Let's do it!"  
  
Gonta: "Seamus thought murder was wrong?"  
  
Tsmugi: Rose approaches the party. Stepping into the little circle, she collects her brother. "Thank you, folks, for your kindness. I know it seems mighty strange, but my brother has a wolf that follows him around. No one's sure what it is exactly."  
  
Korekiyo: "Perhaps...no, but that is too dangerous a trip for the boy."  
  
Amami: "Oh! Are you thinking..."  
  
Korekiyo: "Exactly."  
  
Ouma: "Can it lovebirds! Either finish your sentences or shut up!"  
  
Saihara: "Be nice Lokeil!"  
  
Kiibo: "Lokeil, be nice!"  
  
Hoshi: Dirk sighs.  
  
Himiko: "Oh! Are you guys thinking of the Wizard's Guild in St. Monica?"  
  
Tenko: "Right! If we bring him there, maybe someone can help him!"  
  
Tsmugi: Rose pricks up at this. "St.Monica? Why that's only a month's journey from here. Would you be willing to take us?"  
  
Kaito: "Why not?"  
  
Maki: "We should head there anyway. It's a major city, so we ought to be able to find the way back to the canyon."  
  
Hoshi: "Then it's settled. However, are you up for the journey? It's quite a ways away and we're on foot at the moment. Except for the horses."  
  
Tsmugi: Charlie looks up. "I can...ride on Izurumi."  
  
Angie: "Great! Well, we should all rest up. We have quite the journey ahead of us."  
  
Kirumi: "I agree."  
  
Kaede: "Well, inside with all of you!"  
  
Tenko: I carry Briar inside.  
  
Tsmugi: And that concludes our session! See you next week. Also, you all are Level 2 now!  
  
Ouma: ((Bye!))  
  
Tsmugi: ((Bye!))  
  
Tsmugi and 14 others are offline.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds,stay safe, and have a nice day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| FunDad  
> Miu| InventorAunt  
> Kiibo| Watson  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Stronkwomanz  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| Sherlock  
> Tsumugi| DangerNeedle  
> Maki| Maki  
> Kaede| PianoAunt  
> Kaito| SpaceHead  
> Angie| Angel  
> Kokichi| Skeptic  
> Izuru| UltimateDisaster
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	65. Chapter 65: Tenko: Unraveling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Strokes and implied gore
> 
> I'm so fucking sorry
> 
> Guys I have to update my MHA fanfic on Friday don't let me forget-

  
The Chaos Family  
7:40 am

SpaceHead: Yo, I have to head to the hospital. Will someone take notes for me?

UncleHoshi: I can. What's wrong?

SpaceHead: Grandma had a minor stroke. She's gonna be fine, but I still wanna see her.

UncleHoshi: Are you sure you're okay going alone?

SpaceHead: Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?

FunDad: You just lost your granddad. Are you sure seeing your grandma in the hospital won't be hard for you?

UncleHoshi: What he said.

SpaceHead: I told you, I'll be fine

Skeptic is online

Skeptic: Hey dummy! Are you doing the "macho tough guy" thing again??? That's so annoying! Newsflash, you don't have to be strong 24/7! That would make you flex tape!

FunDad:👀👀👀👀

SpaceHead: ...You're right. I don't think I can go alone.

Maki: I'll come with. What time do you think we'll be back?

SpaceHead: Like, around 2?

Maki: Sounds good. Take notes for us?

UncleHoshi: Of course.

Maki: I'll be right down.

SpaceHead: Thank you.

Maki: No need.

Maki and 1 others are offline

FunDad: I'm glad she's going with him

Skeptic: Agreed! Idiots need each other.

UncleHoshi: Ouma.

Skeptic: XP

Skeptic is offline

UncleHoshi: That kid...

FunDad: He's a bugger sometimes, but he's our bugger.

UncleHoshi: Couldn't have said it better myself.

  
The Chaos Family  
9:30 am

DangerNeedle: What the fuck are we learning????

Angel: I have no clue

PianoAunt: This is Japanese History,,,, Omg you guys.

InventorAunt: Please take notes,,, you're killing me.

UncleBug: Killing is wrong!

Father: Such a strong, bold stance.

Watson: Said so elagantly.

UncleHoshi: And with such passion!!!

FunDad: Humanity truely is beautiful.

Stronkwomanz: Odd flex.

FellowGremlin: Tsmugi, we're learning about Commodore Perry and....the treaty we signed.

Stronkwomanz: WHAT IS IT CALLED AGGGGGGGH

InventorAunt: Shit

PianoAunt: Omg I have no clue

Stronkwomanz: We're such failures omg

FellowGremlin: We've played ourselves.

Angel: We should take notes,,,,

DangerNeedle: Good idea.

Sherlock: Don't forget, we have a rehearsal till 10!!!

DangerNeedle: Fuck.

Sherlock: *jazz hands from hell*

InventorAunt: r/brandnewsentence

PianoAunt: I'm concerned.

FellowGremlin: r/creepyasteriks

Stronkwomanz: Oh! Good one!

Skeptic: This is a disaster

Watson: I like it!

Mother is online

Mother: Why are you texting instead of paying attention?

Sherlock and 13 others are offline

Mother: Of course.

Mother is offline

The Chaos Family   
1:00 pm

Mother: How is everyone doing?

FellowGremlin: Tenko left to talk to someone, so I'm letting Ouma braid my hair

Skeptic: It's shiny omg guys

FellowGremlin: Now I know what Maki had to put up with.

Mother: Maki put up with a lot.

Sherlock: This is so pure guys omg

Watson: They're adorable-

Father: What are you doing Kirumi?

Mother: Izuru and I are helping the class reps with somethings.

DangerNeedle: You sure do spend a lot of time with Izuru...

InventorAunt: Yeah. One could say it's a substantial amount of time.

Angel: A huge amount of time.

Mother: What are you implying?

FunDad: Nothing.

Father: Nothing.

Skeptic: If they know what's good for them, nothing.

Sherlock: Nothing.

Watson: Are they not implying that Mother has feelings for Izuru? I feel like I missed something somewhere.

InventorAunt: Kiibo you beautiful idiot.

Mother: I??? What????

Father: You've broken her

FunDad: RIP Mom.

UncleBug: Is Mom dying??

FellowGremlin: No Gonta

UncleHoshi: No Gonta.

Mother is offline

InventAunt: Oh fuck we broke her

FellowGremlin: Ya thi

Sherlock: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT

Skeptic: Sorry Himiko, gotta blast

FellowGremlin: WHY IS TENKO SCREAMING

Angel: Okay, nobody panic

InventorAunt: IM PANICKNG

UncleHoshi: Oh god TeruTeru is covered in blood oh god so is Tenko oh god oh god oh god

UncleBug: Gonta is coming!

InventorAunt: Someone call the hospital oh god I'm gonna puke

Sherlock: Mikan said Tenko's blood isn't hers oh god

Skeptic: I'm scared.

Watson: Guys someone mute the chat let's regroup oh my god

FunDad has muted the chat until further notice. Reason: Oh my fucking god.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| FunDad  
> Miu| InventorAunt  
> Kiibo| Watson  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Stronkwomanz  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| Sherlock  
> Tsumugi| DangerNeedle  
> Maki| Maki  
> Kaede| PianoAunt  
> Kaito| SpaceHead  
> Angie| Angel  
> Kokichi| Skeptic  
> Izuru| UltimateDisaster
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	66. Chapter 66: Tenko Messed Up, But That's Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implied Sexual Assault/Rape
> 
> If these topics, even if only implied, bother you, skip this chapter

 

The Chaos Family  
7:30 am  
  
SpaceHead is online  
  
SpaceHead: SO WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED YESTERDAY?????  
  
Maki: I too, would like to know.  
  
Mother: we're not sure. Himiko is talking to Tenko now. All we know is she beat up Teruteru and is suspended until the 12th.  
  
Father: There was so much blood. God, my head hurts thinking about it.  
  
Skeptic: I'm really concerned about her.  
  
Maki: I feel stabby.  
  
SpaceHead: Stabby isn't a feeling.  
  
Maki: IT IS FOR ME  
  
Angel: Wow, this is a lot of tension.  
  
Mother: Classes got canceled today because of all this.  
  
FunDad: Good, I would've skipped anyways.  
  
UncleHoshi: Gonta being stressed makes me feel bad.  
  
Skeptic: Everything really sucks right now and I kinda want to crawl into a hole and never come out.  
  
Sherlock and Watson are online  
  
Sherlock: Kokichi, no hole crawling. That's not a healthy way to deal with your emotions.  
  
Watson: Miu and Kaede say that Tenko is coming into the chat @everyone  
  
UncleBug: :D  
  
FunDad: Well, here we go.  
  
Stronkwomanz and 3 others are online  
  
PianoAunt: Hey Amami?  
  
FunDad: Done.  
  
Father: What just happened?  
  
InventorAunt: Don't ask.  
  
FellowGremlin: be nice kay guys? This is hard for her.  
  
Skeptic: Tenko, do we need to punt Teruteru into the sun? Just give me the heads-up so I can get my jerk-kicking boots on  
  
Sherlock: Protective Ouma strikes again  
  
Watson: b l e s s h i m  
  
Stronkwomanz: I didn't mean to hurt him. I just...I panicked okay?? I panicked really badly.  
  
Mother: Elaborate.  
  
DangerNeedle: Only if you want too though!  
  
Maki: I mean, yeah but also if you have to tell the police you can't just... not.  
  
Sherlock: Even then, details wouldn't be needed. And she doesn't have to tell us.   
  
Stronkwomanz: He tried to look up my skirt and it...it brought back some really bad memories so I just started hitting him and Oh god if someone hadn't stopped me I could've killed him I wasn't even thinking/  
  
InventorAunt: So it's his fault, basically?  
  
PianoAunt: Normally violence isn't right but...  
  
Father: Hey, Tenko?  
  
Stronkwomanz: Yes?  
  
Father: Is this why...is this why you don't like men?  
  
Stronkwomanz:   
  
Stronkwomanz: Yes...  
  
FellowGremlin: Hey, you're a good person and we like you.  
  
Sherlock: Tenko, I'm so sorry I...I don't know what to say or how to handle this or even how to think about this.  
  
Stronkwomanz: It's fine. I just...I really just need awhile, okay?  
  
Mother: We understand!  
  
UncleHoshi: Let us know if you need anything?  
  
UncleBug: We're here for you :D  
  
Mother: :)  
  
Father: :)  
  
FunDad: :)  
  
Stronkwomanz: Thank you.  
  
Skeptic: Well, I need a nap so I'm gonna take one  
  
Sherlock: A nap does sound good right about now.  
  
Watson: I should probably charge.  
  
Sherlock: Well, adios.  
  
Sherlock and 2 others are offline  
  
Angel: I have a project to work on.  
  
DangerNeedle: So do I.  
  
SpaceHead: Maki, wanna train?  
  
Maki: Sure Kaito.  
  
UncleHoshi: Does anybody want to watch the documentary I picked up?  
  
UncleBug: Gonta wants to!  
  
Mother: Sounds interesting.  
  
Father: I'll join.  
  
FunDad: I'll come as well.  
  
Mother: See you guys soon.  
  
UncleHoshi: See you!  
  
UncleHoshi and 12 others are offline  
  
The Chaos Family  
12:30 pm  
  
Mother: I have just spent 4 hours watching a documentary about tea.   
  
UltimateDisaster: Was it interesting?  
  
Mother: I suppose.  
  
UltimateDisaster: Well, are you free this afternoon?  
  
Mother: I have no plans, why?  
  
UltimateDisaster: A friend of mine gave me movie tickets and I need someone to give the other to.  
  
Mother: Oh.  
  
Mother: Sure, I'll go,   
  
UltimateDisaster: It starts at 3. Do you wnat to grab lunch first?  
  
Mother: Sure.  
  
UltimateDisaster: Meet me downstairs?  
  
Mother: See you there :)  
  
Mother and 1 others are offline  
  
DangerNeedle: All according to plan..MUAHAHAHAHAA  
  
Angel: Are you meddling again?   
  
DangerNeedle: No dear.  
  
Angel: Hmm...okay!  
  
Angel is offline  
  
DangerNeedle; Whew, that was close.  
  
Maki: What was close?   
  
DangerNeedle: NOTHING!  
  
DangerNeedle is offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| FunDad  
> Miu| InventorAunt  
> Kiibo| Watson  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Stronkwomanz  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| Sherlock  
> Tsumugi| DangerNeedle  
> Maki| Maki  
> Kaede| PianoAunt  
> Kaito| SpaceHead  
> Angie| Angel  
> Kokichi| Skeptic  
> Izuru| UltimateDisaster
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	67. ///////////////////////////////

WOOOOOO BOY

 

It's my last day of school till Spring Break and I have 90 million things to do, so I'm gonna take today off. Thankfully, I have a week off! Woop! Let's go!


	68. ///////

My parents are dragging me to a family gathering today, so writing won't be possible. God I'm sorry guys. I'll try to get on Discord though!


	69. Chapter 69: Teruteru's Alright, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER
> 
> Teruteru was goofing around. He is not a rapist. He did not realize Tenko would have such a negative reaction. He will apologize once his jaw stops swelling. The flipping up of the skirt was a joke, one he played on his friends all the time in junior high. He's not a rapist, he's just fucking dumb. I hope no one saw rapist as I wrote that.
> 
> I changed it because the canon reason...kinda bugged me? It just felt like something a producer made up as a gimic. Also, since like 99% of their backstories were fake anyways, I took some creative liberties with this universe.
> 
> Tenko was raped as a child. It was what I was trying to imply, in case I was too vague about it. It's just hard personally for me to discuss, so I didn't want to go into it.
> 
> She knows that not all men are like that. She still goes to therapy, she's still working on it. However, that is how she copes. This is different for everyone. She just needs to build up trust before she'll let guys close to her. And in case someone asks, no she is not a lesbian because of her trauma. That's a really hurtful stereotype that can have negative consequences on a survivor's health.
> 
> The "degenarate male" thing is from her master by the way. It's a mix.
> 
> So in conclusion: 
> 
> 1\. Teruteru is not a rapist or someone who assaults woman, he's just a dumbass.
> 
> 2\. Tenko is a victim of rape. She was threatened by Teruteru's actions and retaliated
> 
> 3\. Tenko's fear of strange men comes from her rape. He just general stereotyping "hate" of men comes from her master's teachings.

The Chaos Family  
9:30 am

Mother: Who is watching One Punch At max volume?

Angel: Don't judge us

DangerNeedle; Don't judge me

Mother: Oh, I'm judging you all right.

Angel: Nooooo

DangerNeedle: What have we done to deserve your wrath Mother?

Mother: Please turn your show down before our ears explode.

Angel: On it!

DangerNeedle: Where did you go Angie?

Angel: Can't find the remote

DangerNeedle: Just use the TV?

Angel: No, I need the remote.

DangerNeedle: ?????

Mother: Do you require assistance?

Angel: Where the fuck did it go?

DangerNeedle: I DON'T KNOW

Angel: @everyone who has the remote

Sherlock and 12 others are online

Sherlock: The remote? Have you checked the couch cushions?

Angel: YES

InventorAunt: What about under the coffeee table?

Angel: Yes!

UncleHoshi: Under the couch?

Angel: Yes!

FellowGremlin: Is someone sitting on it?

DangerNeedle: Nope.

Mother: This is going nowhere.

DangerNeedle: Just come back omg

Angel: No. I have to find it now.

PianoAunt: This is perplexing, where is the remote?

Skeptic: Have you checked the freezer?

Watson: Why would it be in the freezer????

Skeptic: Amami-chan's done it before.

FunDad: I have. It was not amusing.

UncleHoshi: Maybe the broom closet?

Angel: It's not in the broom closet, I checked there.

Father: Perhaps Miu has it in her lab somewhere

InventorAunt: Maybe, I'll check!

SpaceHead: Maybe someone put it with the dvds?

Maki: It could be in someone's locker

Stronkwomanz: Has anyone checked the pool?

Sherlock: Why would it be in the pool?

Stronkwomanz: I don't know!

FunDad: Someone check the lost and found?

UncleBug: Gonta will go check right now!

DangerNeedle: I just want to watch my show in piece damn it!

Mother: We know Shirogane-san. But Angie is fixiated on the remote now

FellowGremlin: I checked my room and it's not it here

Skeptic: Rooms are a good idea! I'll check mine!

Sherlock: We should seriously consider putting a gps on the remote.

InventorAunt: Okay, so it's not in my lab

PianoAunt: We're checking rooms now.

UncleHoshi: If it's in mine it'e gone for good.

FellowGremlin: Nothing leaves that room.

Stronkwomanz: It's a minefield in there, how does Gonta not make you clean it?

UncleHoshi: We try, but it resists our efforts

Angel: It was in the freezer.

FunDad: Oh wow

Skeptic: Is that a phone ringing cause I CALLED IT.

Maki: Congragulations.

Skeptic: Thank you Japan!

SpaceHead: Can I return to my slumber now?

Maki: No

Stronkwomanz: It's full dress day, remember?

Sherlock: REEEEEEEE

PianoAunt: Prepare thyselves.

FellowGremlin: We're going 1 to 10 so buckle up comrades!

Stronkwomanz: Comrades?

Skeptic: Communism

Sherlock: Hotel?

Watson: Travogo.

Mother: I shall prepare food for the journey

Father: Need some help?

UncleBug: Gonta will help Mom make food!

FunDad: I can help.

Mother: I already have assistance, but thank you for your offer.

DangerNeedle: You do?

InventorAunt: From who?

Mother: Izuru offered to help me.

FunDad: You sure do spend a lot of time with them.

Mother: Yes, I do. They are a dear friend

Father: If you say so..

Sherlock: I've got a case to work on.

Watson: Miu, can you check my legs for me?

InventorAunt: Sure, no problem?

Skeptic: Ooooh! I'll feed Panta and be right out!

Skeptic is offline

Watson: God I love him

Sherlock:

Watson: You too Shuichi

Sherlock: Thank you.

Sherlock is offline

The Chaos Family  
4:45 pm

PianoAunt: My lungs hurt lmao

Sherlock: God, so do mine.

FunDad: God I love Damien

Father: Why is his voice so low omg please send help my vocal cords are killing me

Mother: I shall bring lemon drops for the three of you

PianoAunt: A goddess among us mortals

Stronkwomanz: she is. Teruteru apologized by the way.

Maki: Good. His jaw okay?

Stronkwomanz: Yeah. He told me he was just joking around and didn't realize that I would feel uncomfortable with that. He said he won't do it again.

Maki: I'm glad that's settled. He's a little shit but he's Hope's Peak's little shit.

Stronkwomanz: Yeah. He told me he got lectured by basically everyone, including his Mom.

Stronkwomanz: My therapist told me I need to stop calling him a degenerate though.

FellowGremlin: Honestly, that's probably health.

Stronkwomanz: Men are still slobby, stupid, brutish pigs but...they're not all rapists.

Stronkwomanz: Maybe a few of them are, but at the very least, school is a safe place

SpaceHead: Yo, can I have your therapist's number?

Stronkwomanz: Sure.

Stronkwomanz: Dmed.

SpaceHead: Thanks.

Maki: Back to rehearsal everyone.

Maki: Tenko?

Stronkwomanz: Yeah?

Maki: Just...we have your back, okay?

Stronkwomanz: Yeah. I know.

Stronkwomanz is offline.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No 69 jokes Istg 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a nice day.
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| FunDad  
> Miu| InventorAunt  
> Kiibo| Watson  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Stronkwomanz  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| Sherlock  
> Tsumugi| DangerNeedle  
> Maki| Maki  
> Kaede| PianoAunt  
> Kaito| SpaceHead  
> Angie| Angel  
> Kokichi| Skeptic  
> Izuru| UltimateDisaster
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	70. Chapter 70: Dates and Woofers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this was a mess!

The Chaos Family  
7:27 am

Skeptic: I'm tired QAQ

Stronkwomanz: That's a mood

Skeptic: I wanna sleep but like, there's a hecking woofer outside my door

Stronkwomanz: A woofer??

Skeptic: A woofer!

Stronkwomanz: Must pet the woofer.

Skeptic: Come quick, it might run away

Watson: What is it with Kokichi and Dogs?

Sherlock: He's weak for "hecking woofers"

Watson: Why do they say it like that?

Sherlock: Reddit.

Watson: Ah

Stronkwomanz: Himiko! Do you wanna pet the hecking woofer??

FellowGremlin: I'm coming to pet the hecking woofer

Maki: I will kill the next person to say hecking woofer

Skeptic: oof, sorry Maki

FellowGremlin: We'll stop.

Sherlock: HECKING WOOFER

Maki: Ignoring that, see your therapist

FellowGremlin: 10/10 best Maki

Maki: Do y'all have more than one Maki?

SpaceHead: Nah.

Watson: Have y'all heard of rare puppers?

Stronkwomanz: OF COURSE

Father is online

Father: Who has dog pictures.

FunDad: Did someone say rare puppers?

Watson: I have been stockpiling puppy pictures

Sherlock: Genius.

Maki: Actually that's kinda soft wtf

Father: Everyone likes dogs.

FunDad: Everyone. No exceptions.

Stronkwomanz: They're just so sOFT

FellowGremlin: Like a blanket.

FunDad: Dogs dogs lots of dogs~

Skeptic: Ah.

InventorAunt: Y'all need to start selling your stocks now. I predict a fall in some of the more popular meme stocks prices.

Skeptic: On it.

Sherlock: Hopefully I break even from this.

Father: Meme economy?

InventorAunt: Meme economy.

Father: Well, have fun.

Father is offline

The Chaos Family  
10:51 am

DangerNeedle: Omg you guys

DangerNeedle: Dare I say that Kirumi and Izuru are going out again?

Angel: EEEEEEEK!!!

Angel: Details?

DangerNeedle: Kirumi isn't wearing her uniform, she's wearing this pastel purple dress and makeup? And high heeled boots omg you guys she's gorgeous.

PianoAunt: Oh, so that's where my boots went

InventorAunt: Yeah sorry. I lent them too her.

PianoAunt: It's fine.

Maki: Why are we so caught up with her outfit?

Stronkwomanz: Look, you don't borrow clothing from someone else for a casual day with a friend

FellowGremlin: So it's a date?

Angel: Or she wants it to be.

FellowGremlin: I'm so happy for her.

Maki: They have know each other since April...

DangerNeedle: Eeek! We'll ask her when she gets back.

InventorAunt: This is so pure omg.

DangerNeedle: We love they!

PianoAunt: Yeah we do.

DangerNeedle: Let's gather girls, I wanna make Tea and wait for her.

Angel: Good idea!

DangerNeedle and 6 others are offline

  
The Chaos Family  
2:45 pm

Mother is online

Mother: Are the girls lying in wait for me?

Skeptic: Yep

UncleHoshi: Be prepared, they're going to reel you in and interogate you.

Mother: Of course they are.

FunDad: But like, was that a date or?

UncleBug: Amami-san! You can't ask a lady if she's on a date! That's ungentleman-ly!

FunDad: She's our Mom tho

Skeptic: Still a girl.

Father: So?

Mother:

Mother: Yes, but keep this on the down low

InventorAunt: !!!!!!!!!!

Sherlock: Well fuck.

Skeptic: That's an F

Father: Okay, have fun

FunDad: Yeah!

Father and 3 others are offline

Sherlock: Well

Skeptic: Gotta go!

Skeptic and Sherlock are offline

Mother: I'm fucked, aren't I?

InventorAunt: Prepare thyself.

Mother: Ugh.

Mother is offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!


	71. Chapter 71: The Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is a mess, thanks!

 

The Chaos Family  
7:02 am

Mother: So was all that really necessary?

DangerNeedle: Yes.

Angel: I can't believe you and Izuru are a thing and you tried to hide it!

Mother: It's just not serious yet.

Skeptic: Mom, where is Izuru? I just need to talk to them for a second.

Maki: Yes, I too would like to talk to them

Mother: I wasn't born yesterday. There will be no threatening of Izuru

Skeptic: Not even a little bit?

Mother: No Ouma.

Maki: What if I just politely explain to them that their actions have consequences.

Maki: Painful consequences.

SpaceHead: Omg Maki

Skeptic: Yeah! We're just giving them a friendly reminder that we know where they sleep!

FunDad: Wait, are we doing the shovel talk? Cause I want in.

Father: Really Rantarou?

FunDad: Hey! This is Mom! We have to protect her honor!

Mother: I'm not worried about that.

Skeptic: You should be! People only thibk about one thing and it's disgusting!

Sherlock: If you say memes ISTG

Skeptic: World Domination!

Watson: Figures.

SpaceHead: Mom, just let Izuru know that if they hurt you....

SpaceHead: We aren't afraid of jail

Sherlock: What did I say? No felonies!

Maki: It's Madness March™

SpaceHead: No Felony February is done

Skeptic: Next is Anarchy April

Watson: Then Mellow May, right?

Maki: Yeah.

FunDad: Can't wait for April 1st

Skeptic: Muahahahahaha

Watson: 1 fear.

Sherlock: 2 fear.

Maki: Red fear

Mother: Blue fear

Father: A fear on a bike

FunDad: Wow guys, edgy.

Mother: So are you all coming downstairs for full dress? The play is today.

FunDad: AHHHHHHHHHH

Father: Well fuck.

SpaceHead: Let's go!

Maki: I don't wanna do this.

Skeptic: We can do it!

Sherlock: Ahaha optimism.

Watson: *jazz hands from hell commence*

Sherlock: Blocked

Watson: Reported.

Sherlock: Wow fuck off

Watson: *Uno Reverse Card*

Sherlock is offline

Watson is offline

The Chaos Family  
6:30 pm

UltimateDisaster: Why are you guys screaming?

Mother: Play starts in 5 minutes and Angie came in to find that someone tore up Kaede's costume so...

UltimateDisaster: Do I need to step in?

Mother: I think I can handle this.

UncleHoshi is online

UncleHoshi: Someone tell Miu not to hack the schools security cameras.

InventorAunt: Too late, someone has to pay for this.

Stronkwomanz: The lesbian sisterhood emerges from the shadows. We need to kill whoever did this slowly

FellowGremlin: Maki?

Maki: Sorry, Uncle made me promise to say no.

FellowGremlin: Hoshi!

UncleHoshi: Not me kids.

UncleBug: No murder!

Stronkwomanz: Heck

FellowGremlin: Oh heck, we've been bamboozled.

Angel: Muahahahaha.

PianoAunt: Oh wow. Not this asshole again

Mother: Hmm?

Skeptic: Fucking Trevor.

Sherlock: I too, want to murder someone now.

Watson: FUCK THE RULES

FunDad: I HAVE MONEY

Father: Same energy togamiandamami.jpg

PianoAunt: Cursed

UltimateDisaster: Accurate.

Maki: Well, now we need a solution

Maki: Tsmugi wtf

DangerNeedle: She needs an outfit!

Skeptic: WHY DO YOU HAVE A SAILOR MOON COSTUME ON YOU?

DangerNeedle: LET ME LIVE DAMN IT

Skeptic: Heathers ft. Sailor Moon

Angel: The best crossover ever

Mother: We don't have time for this.

Mother: Go go go!

UncleBug: You can do it.

Skeptic: Time to scream at light crew all night.

Skeptic: Good luck Shumai!

Watson: Break a leg!

Sherlock: Will do.

UltimateDisaster and 16 others are offline

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| FunDad  
> Miu| InventorAunt  
> Kiibo| Watson  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Stronkwomanz  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| Sherlock  
> Tsumugi| DangerNeedle  
> Maki| Maki  
> Kaede| PianoAunt  
> Kaito| SpaceHead  
> Angie| Angel  
> Kokichi| Skeptic  
> Izuru| UltimateDisaster
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	72. //////

Taking a break to work on my other fanwork!


	73. Chapter 73: Izurumi Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter is kind of short but I mean, it's soft so yay!
> 
> Kaede's arc is approaching! Question: Whose arc should come next?

 

The Chaos Family  
6;50 am

Sherlock: Oh my god

Sherlock: We have 6 days until first year is over for good

Father: Friendly reminder that finals start tomorrow.

Watson: Omg stop

Sherlock: You're hurting me.

Skeptic: Mom has informed me that I'm going to her place this summer. Panta is coming with me I guess.

Watson: Well, at least we'll know where you are.

Skeptic: I'll visit a lot okay?

Sherlock: You better!

Skeptic: I will. And I'll be on here like, 24/7

Watson: We'll be second years soon

Maki: TREVOR LEAVES IN 6 DAYS

SpaceHead: Ah, right. We'll never see the 76th again

Maki: Cause I mean, they aren't coming back to visit lmao

Father: I'm just excited to be a 2nd year.

Sherlock: I can't believe we've only known each other for a year.

Sherlock: I feel like I've know you guys my whole life.

Skeptic: Omg wow

Watson: I too, feel that way.

Father: I'm glad to have met all of you.

Watson: Us too, Dad.

Skeptic: We love and appreciate you!

Maki: Fuck, I have to go back to the orphanage for the summer.

Maki: Don't get me wrong, I liked living there but... I dunno, the place has changed.

SpaceHead: I'd say you could stay with me but Grandma is kinda neurotic and I honestly don't want you guys to see that.

Maki: It's okay. I'll be fine.

Mother: Nonsense. Pack your things, you're coming with me.

Maki: What?

Mother: You'll be staying with me of course.

Maki: I don't want to impose or anything.

Skeptic: Stfu, you're coming with us dummy.

Maki: Oh.. okay.

SpaceHead: [makiissohappy.jpg](http://makiissohappy.jpg)

Maki: Traitor

Watson: God I love you all.

Sherlock: Same here man

Maki: Me too.

Father: What a suprise.

Maki: DO YOU WANNA DIE?

Mother: And she's back

Mother: Who wants breakfast?

Skeptic: Oh, me!

Father: I would like some.

Mother: Come downstairs then.

Mother and 6 others are offline

The Chaos Family  
11:45 am

DangerNeedle: Are you guys like, ready for finals?

PianoAunt: No.

InventorAunt: I guess. I think I'll fail Physics but w/e you know?

DangerNeedle: Biology is killing me

UncleBug: Oh no! Is Shirogane-san okay?

DangerNeedle: I'm great Gonta!

Angel: I can't wait for break. I'm going to spend so much time painting!

UncleBug: Gonta is going on a bug hunting expedition!

FunDad: Korekiyo and I are going to China for break so...

UncleBug: That sounds fun! :D

DangerNeedle: I have so much cosplay to work on.

InventorAunt: I got permission to use my lab during break!

PianoAunt: I have a ton of recitals over break lmao. I can't wait to see Kami again!

FunDad: Oh right, you do have a twin.

PianoAunt: She's the best guys.

FunDad: Everyone says that about their siblings tho.

InventorAunt: You need to meet my cousins soon Kaede.

PianoAunt: Over break, okay?

InventorAunt: Okay!

FunDad: Do you guys want to go get lunch with me and Korekiyo?

InventorAunt: I'm down.

Angel: Sounds like a good idea.

UncleBug: Gonta would like to join! Can Ryoma come with us?

FunDad: Of course.

Angel: let's go!

FunDad and several others are offline

The Chaos Family  
5:30 pm

UncleHoshi; omgomgomg.jpg

Stronkwomanz; MY FRAGILE HEART

FellowGremlin: Mom is just...passed out on the couch next to Izuru they look so content I think I can die happy now.

Stronkwomanz; Fuck me too

Skeptic: We love them

FunDad: Does that mean we have another parent in the group now?

InventorAunt: Omg Yes

PianoAunt: We can ask in the morning. Now shhhh, let the woman rest.

Stronkwomanz: I love our mom.

FellowGremlin: I do as well :)

FellowGremlin and 3 others are offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| FunDad  
> Miu| InventorAunt  
> Kiibo| Watson  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Stronkwomanz  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| Sherlock  
> Tsumugi| DangerNeedle  
> Maki| Maki  
> Kaede| PianoAunt  
> Kaito| SpaceHead  
> Angie| Angel  
> Kokichi| Skeptic  
> Izuru| UltimateDisaster
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	74. ///))))

Taking a break today! Burned myself out writing yesterday, lmao


	75. /////))

My brother has a concert today, so I need to focus on helping him prepare and stuff. A chapter will come out tomorrow though!


	76. Chapter 76: Studying? What's that, is it food?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The discord is a bad influence on me lmao
> 
> I'm setting up a Q&A ! Have questions for me and/or the characters? Ask away!

The Chaos Family  
7:38 am

Mother. So, how's all the studying going?

Father: Amami won't stop crying.

Mother: That seems reasonable given the circumstances.

Father: If he'd only have studied yesterday...

Mother: No amount of nagging will get through to him, and you know it.

Father: Yes, but still.

Mother: So, anyone else online?

Sherlock: I am.

Sherlock: And honestly, I feel ready for exams.

Watson: I don't think it's possible for either of us to fail now, so we're helping poor Kokichi

Skeptic: WHY IS IT SO HARD??

Father: Maybe if you had studied earlier...

Skeptic: Oh fuck you

FunDad: That's my job.

Mother: AMAMI!

Father: Omg Rantarou!

FunDad: What? It's true!

Skeptic; I DIDN'T NEED TO HEAR THAT OMG

Watson: Nasty

Sherlock: I've already seen you naked once, please, I never want to think about it again.

Watson: What?

Sherlock: Interdimensional me was a player.

Skeptic: Oh god remembering that just...  
rip

FunDad: Sorry guys. But Korekiyo just looks so cute, blushing under his mask like that.

Skeptic: Ewwwwwww

FunDad: What? It's true!

Mother: I need coffee.

Watson: I'm coming to get some for Kokichi and Shuichi

Sherlock: god I love you

Watson; Mwah.

Sherlock: Mwah.

Watson and 1 other are offline

The Chaos Family  
10:30 am

Stronkwomanz: Y'all, HPA Conspiracy is fucking dumb

FellowGremlin: That's nothing new, but continue.

DangerNeedle: Someone want to drive them to the ICU so they can apply ice to that burn?

Angel: Oooooh, sick.

FellowGremlin: *finger guns*

Angel: So anyways, what's up Tenko?

Stronkwomanz: They legit asking "Are Tenko and Himiko dating"

FellowGremlin: Apparently they don't follow my IG.

Angel: Or any of our Instagrams.

Stronkwomanz: Lowkey about to make a response video

FellowGremlin: Lemme hop on

DangerNeedle; Oh, I have a couple things tp clear up as well!

Angel: I wanted to set up a Q&A too.

Maki: Shouldn't you guys be studying?

FellowGremlin; Fuck it.

Stronkwomanz; Who studies anymore lmao?

Angel: Atua will guide me!

DangerNeedle: Why study?

Maki: Omg, all of you are going to fail.

FellowGremlin; Lmao, even if I got a 0% on the final I'll still pass all my classes.

Maki: Well, okay then

Stronkwomanz: LETS GO!

FellowGremlin and 3 others are offline

Maki: They're all gonna fail horrendously.

Maki is offline

The Chaos Family  
12:30 pm

PianoAunt: WHOEVER THE FUCK IS PLAYING KAGEROU DAYS ON REPEAT FUCKING STOP

InventorAunt: PLEASE STOP SPARE ME MASTER OF GLOOM

UncleHoshi: I love cats but that one was an ass

UncleBug: Gonta sorry! Gonta like the song.

InventorAunt: AYANOS THEORY OF HAPPINESS

Maki: I heavily relate to that song

SpaceHead: BAD IDEA

PianoAunt: I'm gonna just...call the police now.

InventorAunt: Maki don't even joke omg

Maki: Why?

SpaceHead: SHE FUCKING DIES, DOESN'T SHE???

Maki: Does she???

SpaceHead: I THINK SO

Maki: Oh fuck

Maki: Sorry that song was confusing

PianoAunt: Okay, but lowkey do you guys wanna get together tonight to study?

InventorAunt: I'm down.

Maki: Sure

Mother is online

Mother: Izuru and I can help?

SpaceHead: Mom save me

Mother: Of course it's you Kaito

SpaceHead: WOW

UncleHoshi: Roasted

UncleHoshi: Who the fuck is playing that unholy mix of Thomas the Train Engine and Despacito

Angel is online

Angel: Atua wants me to spread his choir to the world!!!

PianoAunt: Fucking kill me. End my suffering.

UltimateDisaster: If you insist.

Mother: No.

UltimateDisaster; I cannot help you.

PianoAunt: Ughhhhhhhhhhh

InventorAunt: BLAST MII MUSIC. FIGHT THE CRINGE WITH GOOD ASS FOOD

PianoAunt: God this music makes me want to play Animal Crossing

UltimateDisaster; Shouldn't you all be studying?

PianoAunt: Fuck it.

PianoAunt is offline

UncleHoshi: what a legend.

  
The Chaos Family  
2:45 pm

FunDad: Lmao can you believe that we jave 3 days till break???

UncleHoshi; Stop reminding me please omg

Stronkwomanz: fucking epic

FellowGremlin: I'm gonna miss you all

FunDad; We come back on April 14th, don't worry.

UncleHoshi: August 14th, 12:00 pm and no clouds in sight...

FunDad: STOP

FellowGremlin is offline

Stronkwomanz: BREATHE A GULP OF AIR AND JUST CAN'T TAKE IT

UncleHoshi: "Failed again."

FunDad is offline

Stronkwomanz: *laughs and then cries*

UncleHoshi: Lmao whatever

UncleHoshi is offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| FunDad  
> Miu| InventorAunt  
> Kiibo| Watson  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| Stronkwomanz  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| Sherlock  
> Tsumugi| DangerNeedle  
> Maki| Maki  
> Kaede| PianoAunt  
> Kaito| SpaceHead  
> Angie| Angel  
> Kokichi| Skeptic  
> Izuru| UltimateDisaster
> 
>  
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| CoolDad  
> Miu| Blocked  
> Kiibo| SmallPanSon  
> Himiko| FellowGremlin  
> Tenko| FightMe  
> Gonta| UncleBug  
> Kirumi| Mother  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi|UncleHoshi  
> Shuichi| SmallBiSon  
> Tsumugi| CosplayGF  
> Maki| FightMe²  
> Kaede| Reported  
> Kaito| MFSTARBOY  
> Angie| AngelHairPasta  
> Kokichi| SmallGaySon  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	77. Chapter 77: Exam Crunch Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a huge mood OMG
> 
> Exams in three weeks followed by more EXAMS
> 
> Thanks, America

 

The Chaos Family  
8:44 am  
  
PianoAunt: WhY IS EVERYONE SCREAMING  
  
Mother: Regret. That's it.  
  
PianoAunt: We're all gonna fail. What exam is first?  
  
Mother: So first up is math... so   
Rantarou is taking the Geometry Exam  
Miu is taking the Algebra 2 exam  
Kiibo is taking PreCalc  
Himiko is taking Algebra 1  
Tenko is taking Algebra 1  
Gonta is taking Algebra 1  
I'm taking Geometry  
Korekiyo is taking Algebra 1  
Hoshi is taking Algebra 1  
Shuichi is taking Geometry  
Tsumugi is taking Algebra 1  
Maki is taking Algebra 1  
Kaede is taking Geometry  
Kaito is taking PreCalc  
Angie is taking Algebra 1 and PreAlgebra  
Kokichi is taking PreCalc  
  
PianoAunt: I feel bad for the PreCalc kids  
  
SpaceHead: My blood is pure caffeine now.  
  
Maki: Well, whatever happens, happens I guess.  
  
Mother: Well, you are technically correct but...also not.  
  
Skeptic: Someone change my nickname?  
  
PianoAunt has changed Skeptic's nickname to HeatDaze  
  
HeatDaze: HOW DarE yOU  
  
PianoAunt is offline  
  
HeatDaze: SOmeone please save me  
  
Mother has changed HeatDaze's name to KiwiKichi  
  
KiwiKichi: P E R F E C T  
  
KiwiKichi is offline  
  
Mother: I pray that my class passes these exams.  
  
Mother is offline  
  
  
The Chaos Family  
10:30 am  
  
Stronkwomanz: I'm so tired omg  
  
UncleBug: Gonta hopes he did well!  
  
UncleHoshi: I just want to pass guys.  
  
InventorAunt: Next exam is in...10 minutes?  
  
Maki: End me.  
  
SpaceHead: No dying!  
  
Maki: Rats.  
  
Sherlock: Wow, mood.  
  
Watson: No! Bad Shuichi! No dying!  
  
Sherlock: HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
UncleBug: D:  
  
Sherlock: I enjoy life.  
  
UncleBug: :D  
  
UncleHoshi: So it's science next, then English at the end of the day.  
  
Stronkwomanz: WOOOOHOOO, TENKO IS GONNA FAIL ENGLISH  
  
Stronkwomanz: History, Japanese, PE and Home Ec. tomorrow.  
  
Stronkwomanz: Then uh...what are we doing Wednesday?  
  
PianoAunt: Packing.  
  
Stronkwomanz: Well, I'm excited. What's Ouma doing with his horse?  
  
Mother: I've arranged for a stable. Everyone else is taking their pets home.   
  
Stronkwomanz: Well, time to die!  
  
Sherlock: *cries in Biology*  
  
InventorAunt: *cries in Physics*  
  
SpaceHead: *cries in Biology and Physics*  
  
The Exam Blues Crew is offline  
  
  
The Chaos Family  
12:05 pm  
  
KiwiKichi: I'M freeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
PianoAunt: I have been summoned.  
  
InventorAunt: Y'all....we need a nickname revamp.  
  
Mother: Oh no.  
  
Watson: Dang it.  
  
Sherlock: lmao not again.  
  
Angel: I support this!  
  
DangerNeedle: Finally, some good hecking food.  
  
Angel: OOOOH, DO MAKI FIRST!!!!  
  
Maki: DONT  
  
FunDad: DO IT DO IT DO IT  
  
Father: Please do not poke the bear  
  
KiwiKichi: POKE HER  
  
FellowGremlin: Y'all have a death wish, don't you?  
  
UltimateDisaster: You guys sure use this chat a lot, huh?  
  
KiwiKichi: Yeah lmao  
  
Sherlock: We always do.  
  
InventorAunt has changed Maki's name to EneClone  
  
EneClone: I cannot rest  
  
PianoAunt has changed SpaceHead's name to Harubro  
  
Shintarbro: I kind of hate this, thanks.  
  
EneClone: I hate that my name is actually kind of true.  
  
InventorAunt: I watched Yuukei Yesterday and had this vivid realization that the song just...fits.   
  
Harubro: I AM NOTHING LIKE HIM THOUGH  
  
Sherlock: :eyes:  
  
Sherlock: But lmao maybe it's just the smiley face that makes us all think of it.  
  
Harubro: Fair.  
  
InventorAunt has changed her name to TheCoolOne  
  
TheCoolOne has changed PianoAunt's name to ThePrettyOne  
  
TheCoolOne has changed FunDad's name to HotMess  
  
TheCoolOne has changed Father's name to SEESAWEFFECT  
  
TheCoolOne has changed Mother's name to MadeMaid  
  
MadeMaid: This physically hurts me to read.  
  
TheCoolOne: :P  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: I resent this heavily.  
  
Stronkwomanz: sEESAW EFFECT I'M DEAD  
  
KiwiKichi: Literally!  
  
Angel: OH MY ATUA HE WENT THERE  
  
FellowGremlin: Best way to cope with trauma: MAKE IT A MEME  
  
MadeMaid: I suppose that's kind of healthy.  
  
TheCoolOne has changed UncleBug's nickname to BugMan  
  
BugMan: :D  
  
TheCoolOne has changed UncleHoshi's name to GremlinKing  
  
TheCoolOne has changed Watson's name to Calculester  
  
TheCoolOne has changed Sherlock's name to Liam  
  
Calculester: OKAY I GET MINE BUT WHY LIAM???  
  
Liam: Is this a vampire joke? Seriously?  
  
TheCoolOne: IT FITS  
  
GremlinKing: I AM THE GREMLIN KING  
  
TheCoolOne has changed Stronkwomanz to Legs  
  
TheCoolOne has changed Angel's name to Anime  
  
TheCoolOne has changed DangerNeedle's name to AtuaLover  
  
Anime: This feels...  
  
AtuaLover: Wrong  
  
TheCoolOne: hey! This is prime humor!  
  
Legs: Why is my name just...legs???  
  
ThePrettyOne: They are objectively your best feature.  
  
TheCoolOne has changed FellowGremlin's name to TheSmallestDwarf  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: I CANNOT BELIEVE  
  
HotMess: Accurate.   
  
MadeMaid has changed UltimateDisaster's name to WhyHaveOneTalent:  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: when you can have them all?  
  
MadeMaid: I rest my case  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: This name is just...odd.  
  
ThePrettyOne: I'd like to dispute this name.  
  
GremlinKing: No  
  
AtuaLover: Absolutely not.  
  
Anime: You are.  
  
KiwiKichi: I gotta agree.  
  
BugMan: Gonta thinks lunch is over soon.  
  
EneClone: Back to H E L L  
  
Harubro: See y'all on the other side then.  
  
TheCoolOne: March on, brave soldiers.  
  
MadeMaid: Don't die.  
  
MadeMaid and 16 others are offline  
  
  
The Chaos Family  
5:30 pm  
  
Liam: So, is everyone alive?  
  
Legs: Barely, but I'm hanging in there.  
  
Calculester: Kokichi is out like a light. Tired himself out already.  
  
EneClone: Doesn't he need to study?  
  
GremlinKing: Statistically, getting sleep has been shown to improve grades on tests.  
  
HotMess: WOW, it's like my body WANTS me to fail.  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: Maybe we just need to exhaust you so your body is forced to sleep?  
  
TheCoolOne: 😏😏😏😏😏😏😏😏😏😏  
  
GremlinKing: Perish.  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: ^^^^^  
  
TheCoolOne: :(  
  
ThePrettyOne; Hey, reminder, we love you.  
  
TheCoolOne: I know.  
  
EneClone is online  
  
EneClone: Mom's ordering pizza, come downstairs.  
  
Calculester: NOT IT  
  
Liam: hECK OH NO  
  
Liam: Fine, I'll wake him.  
  
Liam: RIP ME  
  
Liam is offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Liam  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Liam  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	78. Chapter 78: Final Exams Continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theories are thanks to Osmosis and Ana+nonymous!
> 
> Hey, so the Q&A is underway! I'll be making a special chapter answering all the questions the party and I receive either Friday or Saturday! Feel free to pm me them on Discord, leave them in the comments below, or follow the hyperlink below to submit your questions! Try to keep them relatively SFW. I already have to edit 2 questions to be appropriate. So prepare for some ridiculous censor words! :P I do this because I'm monitored a lot and that's a conversation I don't want to have!

[this link](https://goo.gl/forms/2E162WNTeDIUZjyh2)

(if the hyperlink to the poll above doesn't work, let me know!)

* * *

 

 

The Chaos Family  
5:45 am  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: Well then, good morning folks.  
  
MadeMaid: Morning Izuru. God, I want to sleep.  
  
HotMess: Well that's a Mood (TM)  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: I AM SO READY FOR THIS HISTORY EXAM  
  
ThePrettyOne: Korekiyo has an advantage on this one RIP'  
  
ThePrettyOne: And Monokuma just told me I'm expected to come back from break a whole week early to help set things up in our dorms and just...UGH.  
  
Liam: I have to come too.  
  
Calculester: Really? Wow.  
  
KiwiKichi: That seems unfair. Why can the teachers not do that themselves?  
  
ThePrettyOne: I don't know. And really, I'm used to it. I'm expected to know everything and do everything and be everywhere at once, for whatever reason. I have to be mature and responsible all the time and it's driving me nuts.  
  
TheCoolOne: Do you want to talk about it.  
  
ThePrettyOne: No. I'm going to go get food.  
  
ThePrettyOne is offline  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: She seems like she's one push away from a mental breakdown.  
  
KiwiKichi: Huh...I kinda see it.  
  
EneClone: That outburst feels like Mom's internal monologue.  
  
MadeMaid: It's not that bad!  
  
GremlinKing: 👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀  
  
MadeMaid: ...  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: Writing this down...  
  
Liam: And another person joins the "Mom please rest" brigade  
  
Calculester: Soon, we will have the entire world on our side.  
  
HotMess: So uh...class starts soon. Kork, one last study session?  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: Okay, let's do this thing!  
  
EneClone: Here's to hopefully passing!  
  
EneClone and 7 others are offline  
  
The Chaos Family  
10:05 am  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: That history exam...  
  
Anime: Atua blessed Angie with knowledge for this exam!  
  
AtuaLover: God I wish Atua would tell me the answers for this quiz dndnd  
  
Legs: I too, wish I could call upon a literal god for the answers to the tests.  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: @Atua hook a gal up, please  
  
Harubro: ACADEMIC FRAUD!  
  
BugMan: Gonta is excited about the next exam!  
  
EneClone: Japanese?  
  
BugMan: Yes! Gonta has been practicing!  
  
Harubro: It's an essay right?  
  
EneClone: No. It's an oral exam, remember?  
  
Harubro: Wait it is???  
  
EneClone: Omg  
  
Harubro is offline  
  
EneClone: Well, RIP his passing grade lmao  
  
EneClone is offline  
  
The Chaos Family  
12:05 pm  
  
KiwiKichi: Free at last!  
  
Liam: Until lunch is over at least  
  
Calculester: anyone want to play a game of Monster Prom?  
  
Liam: I'm in!  
  
KiwiKichi: Okay but what route do Y'all go, @everyone?  
  
MadeMaid: I normally go Scott's route, just because he's easy.  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: That seems fitting  
  
MadeMaid: And you Izuru?  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: I go for Zoey  
  
Anime: Same here! My eldritch goddess baby UWU  
  
AtuaLover: I'm a Polly fan.  
  
TheCoolOne: EYYYYYYYYYYYY, me too!  
  
ThePrettyOne: I go for Miranda (Everyone's favorite genocidal cutie)  
  
Liam: I go for Liam.  
  
KiwiKichi: Same tbh. He reminds me of someone.  
  
Liam: I resent that.  
  
KiwiKichi: :P  
  
Legs: Ok so I go for Vera, she can sTEP ON ME  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: I flip between Vera and Damien because both are just...URF   
  
GremlinKing: I just pick whoever doesn't get snatched up.  
  
EneClone: Scott. He and Kaito are just...similar.  
  
Harubro: See, I love Miranda but I also adore Calculester but Damien's pretty cute too and he's UGH  
  
Liam: They're all so pretty ;-;  
  
Calculester: I switch it up. All of them are amazing  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: Zoey.  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: L O O K A T H E R   
  
HotMess: Damien or Scott aLL THE WAY  
  
BugMan: Gonta's never played!  
  
Liam: We need to change that.  
  
Legs: There are 17 of us, so I'm going to grab...Mahiru, Saionji and Celestia so we have an even 20.   
  
Liam: sounds good to me.  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: See you all soon!  
  
TheSmallestDwarf and 16 others are offline  
  
The Chaos Family  
4:30 pm  
  
KiwiKichi: So, we need to film a quick video.  
  
TheCoolOne: What theories are we debunking now?  
  
KiwiKichi:  
1\. Kaito is the Headmaster's illegitimate son and Kirigiri's half-brother.  
2\. Izuru is actually a demon summoned by Gundham.  
3\. Maki wears red eye contacts and hair extensions.  
4\. Sayaka is dating Celestia for publicity   
5\. Tenko beat up Teruteru as an act of violence against men.   
6\. Sakura is actually a man cross-dressing as a woman.   
7\. Chiaki is an AI that looks more human than Kiibo.  
1: Miu built a time machine and sent maki back in time to kill JFK   
2: Korekiyo is actually the girl from The Ring, and Himiko used dark magic to capture him to repay a debt she had to Amami   
3: Kokichi is actually secretly ruling Novoselic and Sonia and her family are just actors  
4: Gonta is actually a massive pile of bugs wearing human skin like Oogie Boogie and that's why he can communicate with them  
5: Kaito actually comes from space and the reason he's trying to become an Astronaut is because he wants to bring humans back to his own planet to fight in a war  
6: Kiibo is just a human in a very convincing costume made by tsumugi  
7: Hoshi is actually the last of a rare species of dwarf and is the heir to a huge fortune of gold.  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD I AM NOT A DEMON  
  
MadeMaid: Hajime is going to die of laughter when he sees that one  
  
KiwiKichi: I wish I ruled Novoselic dndndnd  
  
BugMan: Gonta is not made of bugs! That's silly!  
  
Calculester: THE SECOND TO LAST ONE IS JUST BLATANT ROBOPHOBIA!  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: Chiaki saw the one about her and she's pissed  
  
Legs: Wow, someone wants to mess with Sakura? In MY house?? Gonna grab Asahina cause we're about to show up on their street.  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: I AM NOT THE GIRL FROM THE RING OMG  
  
HotMess: ic ant brEATHE  
  
Harubro: MY DAD IS DEAD  
  
EneClone: See, now I have to explain why my eyes are red  
  
Harubro: HOW CAN THEY THINK I"m KIRIGIRI's BROTHER AND AN ALIEN???  
  
GremlinKing: GFDI another short joke???  
  
Legs: That fifth one... oh boy!  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: I need to call Sayaka because she is going to flip the frick out when she sees her's.  
  
Legs: Well, shall we gather?  
  
Anime: Definitely!  
  
Anime and 15 others are offline  
  
TheCoolOne: So are we just ignoring the time machine one? Yeah? Cool.  
  
TheCoolOne is offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Remember to take care of yourselves! Eat healthily, sleep, drink plenty of water, stay safe, take any medication necessary, and have a fantastic day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Liam  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Liam  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	79. Chapter 79: The Last Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theories Submitted By WolfSlick6007, TheOutrageousMoose, MelodieMusic, Faith, and Ana+Nymous.
> 
> So many fan theories omg
> 
> That was fun!

 

The Chaos Family

8:35 am

KiwiKichi: We’re almost freeeeeeeee

Liam: I’m excited to you know, get away from it all.

KiwiKichi: You better come over lots during the break, okay?

Liam: You say that as if you aren’t going to spend 99% of your time at Kiibo’s place

KiwiKichi: Yeah. but it’s not the same without you! We’re a team!

Liam: Oh god, the word team for the three of us sounds so weird.

Calculester: Relationships are just more intimate friendships.

Liam: Well, yes, but also no.

EneClone: So, is Mom coming through your room to ask about what things you own and if you need anything Kokichi? Cause she’s doing it to me and I’m not sure how to feel.

KiwiKichi: Welcome to my life. She asks me every day.

HotMess: It’s a mom thing.

EneClone: Lowkey I can’t believe I agreed to come to stay with her.

KiwiKichi: I’m glad you’ll be there. Think of all the pranks I can pull!

EneClone: The orphanage sounds nicer and nicer every day.

KiwiKichi: :(((

Liam: Well, back to packing.

Liam: Why do I own so many books??

Calculester: I can help. I didn’t have much to pack.

KiwiKichi: I’ll help! I have stuff to pack but you know, whatever lol.

HotMess: That’s a mood.

KiwiKichi: _finger guns_

EneClone: Back to calling those guys to get my guns.

HotMess: brand new sentence.

HotMess and 4 others are offline

The Chaos Family

10:45 am

MadeMaid: Okay, so apparently the person who runs HPA Conspiracy Theories does weed.

HotMess: Really?

SEESAWEFFECT: God he has to. These new rapid-fire theories have got to be weed thoughts or something.

Legs: I cannot breathe omg

TheSmallestDwarf: I listened to them while packing and I actually would have rather listened to nails on a chalkboard.

SEESAWEFFECT: That’s an accurate description.

MadeMaid: Like these ones are…odd.

MadeMaid: Just going to add lil bits of commentary where I have some.

Is Sayaka pulling a Hannah Montana on us? Tsumugi=Sayaka CONFIRMED.

“I’m much too plain to be a part of something like that.” Tsumugi, 2019.

Makoto isn't the ultimate lucky student??? HIS REAL SHSL TALENT REVEALED! Not CLICKBAIT!

“Seriously? I’m not the SHSL BETA MALE WtF HPA???” Makoto, 2019

Why there were no lucky students in class 79 of Hopes Peaks? THE ULTIMATE THEORY!!!!

“He died.” Monokuma, 2019

Okay, so Chiaki wasn't a furry, but is Monokuma?

“No comment.” Monokuma, 2019

Who killed Jin Kirigiri? The Killer UNMASKED! NOT CLICKBAIT

“MY DAD’S NOT DEad OMG.” Kirigiri, 2019

Do Shuichi and Kaede secretly run a crime company??

“No comment. Also, Kaede said no.” Saihara, 2019

Hifumi, Teruteru & Ryoma are from different dimensions? The CONSPIRACY, UNWRAVELED.

“I wish.” Hoshi, 2019.

Are Mikan and Toko sisters? The Surprising Truth Between Two Of Hope’s Peak’s biggest worrywarts!

Izuru’s hair is just extensions? The SHOCKING truth behind his gorgeous locks!

I resent this one simply because they _refuse_ to use Izuru’s pronouns.

Nagito and Junko are in a head-to-head war over despair and hope? The REAL tragedy of Hope’s Peak!   
  


Are Shuichi and Kokichi dating Kiibo out of pity? The REAL truth of  Hope’s Peaks Power Trio!  
  


Junko and Mukuro’s names are stage names? A Birth Certificate SCANDAL!

  
Are Nagito and Kiibo brothers of hope? We think so!

  
Do Sayaka, Ibuki, and Kaede run a secret underground karaoke club? The Truth will SHOCK you 

Tsumugi ACTUALLY exists? The year-long fandom mystery SOLVED.

  
What is behind Korekiyo's mask?  The Cryptid: UNMASKED

  
An Exclusive Interview With and HPA Student Reveals A Hidden Secret Of Class 79th’s perfect President! What we find Will SHOCK you.

Kirumi Tojo is the Prime Minister of Japan!  NOT CLICKBAIT!

  
Will Shuichi Saihara replace Kyoko Kirigiri as Ultimate Detective? A Thought Discussion.  
  


Mondo's biker gang (Crazy Diamonds), the Kuzuryuu Clan, and DICE are the three points of the Illuminati that control the world. PROVEN!

The students of Hope’s Peak have been Reincarnated???? our EVIDENCE will BLOW you away!!

Liam: someone wants to DIE tonight.

KiwiKichi: @Calculester We adore you and we love being your boyfriend.

Calculester: Oh I’m not worried. People just like to talk. Can’t stop them, but I don’t have to indulge in their tabloid garbage.

TheCoolOne: The one about Kaede’s twin is INSULTING.

ThePrettyOne: God. Why does everyone expect me to be perfect and responsible all the time? “Oh look, she made a mistake. Obviously, that’s her twin sister! Kaede never makes mistakes! She isn’t allowed! She has to be the perfect role model 24/7! ObviouslY! She isn’t allowed to be a TEENAGER. She has to be a LEADER. She has to be MATuRE.”

TheCoolOne: Kaede?

ThePrettyOne: I’m so tired of it! No one asked me if I wanted this! Everyone just assumed that I was okay with responsibility! Maybe I want to be less than perfect sometimes. Maybe I want to be human for once in my life!

KiwiKichi: Is this…a mental breakdown?

Calculester: Yes. I thought this would happen eventually. She works too much.

ThePrettyOne: I’m so stressed all the time and I can’t take it anymore! I feel like I’m going to explode!

ThePrettyOne is offline

HotMess: Well, guess it’s my time to shine.

Liam: Miu! Wait for me I’ll be right there Oh god oh god oh god

TheCoolOne: SHEESH Shyhaira chill! Don’t lose your mind too! We’re all gonna be fine!

TheCoolOne: Amami and I have got this. You uh…go do some of this rep stuff for her. Lighten her load.

Liam: I WILL CARRY THE UNIVERSE ON MY SHOULDERS

Liam is offline

MadeMaid: That boy and his friend's smh

EneClone: He always overreacts like that when it comes to Kaede and Kaito..and Ouma and Kiibo…and everyone really. That boy is way too protective of us all I swear. One of these days he’s gonna get himself killed.

MadeMaid: It’s rather admirable.

EneClone: I suppose.

AtuaLover: THE FANDOM DIDN’T THINK I EXISTED????

Anime: Oh wow lmao

Anime: I’m amused by the whole Toko/Mikan one.

Anime: MONOKUMA IS A FURRY CONFIRMED

WhyHaveOneTalent: My hair is natural omg

Legs: I’m so salty they never include me

TheSmallestDwarf: HOSHI IS AN INTERDIMENSIONAL GREMLIN

GremlinKing: Oh no. My secret has been revealed.

SEESAWEFFECT: Lmao that deadpan reaction is perfect.

GremlinKing: I’m not joking. Now that you all have discovered the truth, I’ll have to kill you.

SEESAWEFFECT: Hah..aha.

Anime: THEY THINK KOREKIYO IS A VAMPIRE OMG IM DYING

Calculester: Sounds about right

HaruBro: I’d believe it.

EneClone: So it’s canon now?

HaruBro: Yep.

AtuaLover: “Junko’s real name is ANGELINA”

AtuaLover: What are they smoking??

BugMan: Gonta is confused…is Kirumi not the Prime Minister?

MadeMaid: Not officially.

BugMan: IS Kirumi a SECRET president?

MadeMaid: That’s preposterous!

EneClone: Lmao what a crack theory

KiwiKichi: There’s no way that’d be real.

MadeMaid: Yes, what an absolutely bull theory.

MadeMaid: Who wants cookies?

KiwiKichi: NYOOOM

Everyone but Mom is offline

MadeMaid: Phew…that was close.

MadeMaid is offline

The Chaos Family

2:30 pm

Liam is online

Liam: YALL. Did anyone realize how close their reincarnation theory came to being true??

WhyHaveOneTalent: I think someone might have spilled some information.

Legs: Probably Gonta tbh. He’s so easily tricked.

TheSmallestDwarf: We’ll have to feed them some false info.

AtuaLover: LEAVE IT TO ME!

AtuaLover: I'll cosplay as an obscure anime character and relay false info regarding some “big scandal”. That should distract them.

MadeMaid: Just tell them about me and Izuru. They’ll have a field day and we can handle it.

WhyHaveOneTalent: agreed.

AtuaLover: I’m on it!

AtuaLover: Now, let’s do this.

EneClone: One last group hug before we leave?

MadeMaid: That would be nice.

MadeMaid: I can’t believe that we’re almost second years.

EneClone: Neither can I.

EneClone: The end of an era.

Legs: it sure is.

Legs and 5 others are offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make a bonus chapter with the 80th's last day? Y/N?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a great day
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Liam  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Liam  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	80. BONUS SCENE

  
80's Kids  
9:30 am

OldMan: Alex, I know you're online.

AlexInWonderland: I'm paying attention, I promise!

OldMan: I can see you playing Fortnite.

AlexInWonderland: How can you expect me to relax??? After today we're no longer Junior Hight students!

OldMan: And?

AlexInWonderland: We're going to HPA!!! We're going to be ULTIMATES!

OldMan: Okay, I get it, we're all excited, but chill. You still have classes to attend.

AlexInWonderland: Fine, fine.

IPBanned: HEY ALEX, I GOT THE SNAKES

AlexInWonderland: Perfect.

OldMan: WHAT SNAKES????

AlexInWonderland: Awww babe. You think I'd leave without saying goodbye?

OldMan: WHERE ARE WE GOING?

FlatEarthMaker is online

FlatEarthMaker: Question: Why did Alex just ask if both him and Shigure could use the bathroom? And Tohru where are you?

AlexInWonderland: :)

IPBanned: It's my last day! I have to say goodbye!

FlatEarthMaker:

FlatEarthMaker: Oh my god.

OldMan: THIS HAS GOT TO BE ILLEGAL ALEX

AlexInWonderland: The snakes are only phase one

OldMan: THERE ARE MORE PHASES??

RichieRich is online

RichieRich: Tohru, I know you're the reason Megolovania is playing on the PA system.

IPBanned: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

FlatEarthMaker: Why are you like this?

RichieRich: It can't get any worse at least.

OumaClone and 12 others are online

OumaClone: I hope you all like your gifts!

RichieRich: IS THAT AN ELEPHANT????

FlatEarthMaker: Oh god someone let Himari off her leash

IPBanned: This just got 1 million times better

FlatEarthMaker: One day...all I wanted was one day.

RichieRich: I have to live with you people.

OldMan: I'm desensitized at this point

Princess: Wow Himari! This is amazing!! I love pineapples!

Offline: Pineapples...everywhere. How? Why?

DruidButStronger: Honestly, wig. Keep it up!

COLORBARS: Reo just got beaned by a monkey omg

FlightDad: Where did you obtain spider monkeys?

OumaClone: That's a secret!

Arachne: Did you say you wanted mango boba tea?

OumaClone: Yes please!

COLORBARS: Pure

WiiFitTrainer: So many pineapples..

LittleMac: Why is the principal taped to the roof?

Illuminati: Oh god are those water guns? In a junior high? HIMARI YOU MONSTER

OumaClone: Oh, watch the doors!

Pinnochio: I'm covered in whipped cream now.

BestGirl: Pfffft...Poor Ayano.

DancingQueen: YOU MONSTER. YOU ABOMINATION. GLITTER? THIS IS PSYCOLOGICAL WARFARE HIMARI. I'LL NEVER GET RID OF IT

BestGirl: RIP

Pinnochio: I'll never be clean.

Arachne: This is entertaining

COLORBARS: Oh look, a glitter bomb descending towards the principal.

DancingQueen: HIMARI

OumaClone is offline

Arachne: Lmfao

FlightDad has muted the chat till 3:30 pm. Reason: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| WiiFitTrainer  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| Arachne   
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| RichieRich  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| OumaClone  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| AlexInWonderland  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| IPBanned  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| COLORBARS  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DancingQueen  
>  Hinako MiDori- SHSL Dollmaker | BestGirl  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| Pinnochio  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| Illuminati  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| FlatEarthMaker  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| OldMan  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| DruidButStronger  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| Offline  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| Princess  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| LittleMac


	81. ///////////////////

I'm taking a break today to prepare myself mentally for the Q&A tomorrow.

 

Aha, watch out for next Thursday when my MHA fic is updated. I'll probably have a oneshot out tomorrow as well (OchaDeku).

 

~~I'm telling you guys this so someone holds me accountable~~


	82. Chapter 82: The Q&A Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: LONG
> 
> That one-shot I had planned? I can't do it, this was WAY longer than I thought it'd be and I'm tired! Tomorrow, I promise!

_**The Q &A Chat  
Time Unknown** _

Star/Shelly has added The 79th, The 80th, and assorted members of the 78th and 77th class to the chat

Star/Shelly: Hey folks! Some of my readers have questions for you guys! Warning: I didn’t add all the characters because for the FOR EVERYONE questions, using literally every character would kill me! If you want to hear certain characters responses, ask in the comments, okay?

Hajime: Oh no, I’m here.

Chiaki: So just us reps huh?

Star/Shelly: Yeah lol. The 79th is the main cast anyway.

Ouma; weeeeeeeeeeee, I’m a main character!

Mother: WHY IS MY NAME ALWAYs MOM???

Star/Shelly: Because you are Mom.

Naegi: What a thing to say.

Izuru: Why am I here?

Kirigiri: Probably fandom bs

Star/Shelly: Ahahaha, well here’s the first question! This one is for Miu, Maki, and Tenko! DankMemes_BrokenDreams asks: Pls step on me.

Maki: Why? What purpose does that serve?

Kaito: Maki…stay innocent.

Maki: I kill people for a living.

Kirigiri: That’s not even a question.

Ouma: Maki omg so pure

Tenko: Are they male or female?

Star/Shelly: Female.

Tenko: Well then, okay, I guess.

Himiko: Is this a weird kink thing?

Miu: Yeah. While I’m flattered, I only step on my girlfriend

Kaede: She doesn’t step on me

Ouma; Sureeeeee

Saihara: Whatever you say Kaede.

Kiibo: That wasn’t even a question!!!!!!

Ouma: And?

Kiibo: SMH.

Star/Shelly: okay, next question! For the 79th: Would you rather be diddled by a katana or Miu’s spiky purple baseball bat? (This was censored obviously).

Mother: Neither! That would obviously hurt?

Amami: The katana.

Shinguji: 👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀

Shinguji: I would choose neither

Ouma: Amami that’s very…adventerous? Of you

Saihara: I think all of us agree that we’d pick neither

Hoshi: ^^^^^^^

Tsumugi: Miu, I’m concerned about you.

Angie: ^^^^^

Kaito: Are you okay?

Miu: What? I’m fine! Jeez, can’t a girl have fun?

Kaede: She scares me sometimes.

Himiko: The fear is universal.

Gonta: Gonta is a little confused :(

Hoshi: Don’t ask.

Star/Shelly: okay, next!  From anonymous: Korekiyo and Amami, if they were to drag you into a broom closet and lock you two inside, how would you react?

Amami: I’d call someone and plot your murder.

Shinguji: Cry probably. I don’t do small, enclosed spaces very well.

Himiko: Why would you do that though?

Angie: Sadism.

Star/Shelly: Haha, okay next: Miu, what are your thoughts on Antfarm ChickenRupture?

Miu: OH THAT MOVIE! Absolutely hilarious!

Angie: I’m gonna be sick.

Tenko: You are worse than a degenerate male sometimes.

Hoshi: This is why I can’t watch movies with you.

Naegi: Why? What’s wrong with it?

Kirigiri: Don’t ask. Togami will kill me.

Naegi: Googling it.

Chiaki: OMG DO NOT

Naegi: Anddddd….I’m scarred for life.

Star/Shelly: Well then. @Reo, have you ever flown a 747?

Reo: Oh, me? Yeah of course I have! They’re good planes. I prefer smaller ones though.

Kanna: Flight Dad is the best boy.

Ouma: I disagree, Alex is but I can live with that.

Saihara: Who is Alex?

Kiibo: Omg

Kanna: You’ve seen him in person several times dude

Saihara: and?

Kiibo: Just…wow. You have a bad memory man.

Saihara: Is the pink one?

Kanna: “The pink one” omg.

Star/Shelly: Okay! Everyone: How do you feel about being reincarnated?

Kanna: The memories? They SUCK

Star/Shelly: Muahahahahaha

Ouma: Stop that.

Ouma: I guess they aren’t bad.

Saihara: I hate them, thanks.

Kiibo: So much trauma!

Himiko: TOTAL TRAUMA ISLAND Hajime: MOOD

Chiaki: Ahaha…mood.

Saihara: Pffttttt

Tenko: Well, I think we can all agree they suck!

Mother: Affirmative!

Star/Shelly: Figures. Okay! If you all had to date someone you aren’t dating now, who would it be?

Kirigiri: Oh god.

Naegi: I guess Sayaka? We get along okay.

Kirigiri: Is there a “No” option?

Star/Shelly: Well, yes but-

Izuru: No.

Chiaki: I’m single so like…lmao?

Hajime: Probably Chiaki.

Izuru: Have I said No? Because no.

Mother: Also a big No.

Shinguji: Anyone but my sister.

Amami: Okay, that was a dark answer. I’d say Gonta.

Hoshi: HISSSSSSSS

Hoshi: Also, no.

Gonta: Gonta would date the sun!

Angie: PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT

Tenko: Tenko would date Sakura!

Himiko: Bold move. I too would date Sakura.

Saihara: Kaede

Kaede: Shuichi

Miu: Shuichi

Kaito: Shuichi

Ouma: Amami

Kiibo: No.

Angie: IS NO ONE GONNA TALK ABOUT HOW MANY PEOPLE SAID SHUICHI???

Tsumugi: honestly, Kaede.

Angie: ^^^^

Maki: I…I don’t know? I guess No, because like??? I can’t imagine myself with anyone else???

Kaito: B A B E OMG

Kaito: I’m melting omg

Saihara: wHy did so many people say me??

Ouma: Ur hawt.

Saihara: STOP THAT

Kiibo: I have the sudden urge to buy you something

Miu: Jealousy 101

Star/Shelly: SAIHARA HAREM COUGH COUGH. Next question: In the words of my dear friend, “so we are just a homoerotic incest couple now huh, you might as well bend me over backward and call me a flipflop.” Anyway, how are you :D

Gonta: Gonta is very confused.

Hoshi: What did I just read.

Kirigiri: I know a therapist you may like.

Naegi: So do I.

Hajime: We all do.

Izuru: Wow.

Star/Shelly: MOVING ON! Have any of you had instances of bullying?

Maki: Trevor.

Ouma: Trevor.

Saihara: I was forced into a dress in 4th grade by some junior high kids.

Tenko: I was beaten up a lot as a child.

Miu: aha….

Miu: WELL

Maki: Wow.

Star/Shelly: Okay, so…Next “question”: follow @vorempreg on Insta.

Saihara: IS that just…

Star/Shelly: Advertising? Yep.

Tsumugi: How rude!

Star/Shelly: I’m used to it tbh. Lmao, I don’t have Insta guys. Question: OUMA WHAT DID THE LETTER SAY?

Ouma: What letter? No letter exists.

Shinguji: What letter?

Mother: Seriously, what letter?

Tenko: I’m curious as well.

Kaede: When the whole class forgets a letter

Miu: Lmao

Star/Shelly: Next Question! TikTok! Opinions? thoughts? Concerns?

Tsumugi: So many cosplayers, so little time?

Izuru: what is a TikTok?

Angie: The website needs atua.

Naegi: STOP LEWDING MY CHILDHOOD

Kirigiri: So much lowkey nsfw content.

Chiaki: I WANNA BE TRACER MEMES ARE NOT FUNNY YOU-

Hajime: Sans megalomania  is trash

Ouma: It’s great for making fun of people.

Saihara: So many pretty boys….

Maki: It’s meh.

Kaito: SO MANY PRETTY BOYS AND GIRLS

Miu: I’m loving it!

Mother: Kids these days need to get out more.

Shinguji: And also eat water.

Amami: I saw someone eat a chip bag once.

Kiibo: That can’t be healthy!

Hoshi: nothing about this generation is healthy.

Ouma: MOOD

Himiko: This is a mess.

Star/Shelly: sTwo asks are just: “Cuck“ and ”🐦bird up?“

Ouma: I’m confused

Kiibo: Next real ask?

Star/Shelly: QUICK, THINK FAST! What is the V7/ii of c minor?

Kaede: D DIMINSHED!

Star/Shelly: CORRECT!

Star/Shelly: Next: Ishimaru, how is your (redacted) going?

Ishimaru: NEXT.

Star/Shelly; Okay then. To whoever submitted “Kin Loona” I have no clue what that is or who it is for. And “Favorite mother mother song” person, I have never heard a mother mother song so…yeah. Anyways, next: Once I was crying in a Micheal’s and this lady came up to me and said everything was gonna be alright, I wonder how she is now

Maki: That’s…

Kaito: I’m sure she’s doing fine

Mother: What…why?

Amami: No one knows…no one knows…

Star/Shelly: Okay: Miu? How is your home life?

Miu: Skip.

Kaede: Miu?

Miu: SKIP

Star/Shelly: Wow, I’m concerned. Izuru: Miu?

Miu: It’s...it doesn’t matter.

Ouma: (((((we’re talking about this later, right?))

Izuru: Yes, we are.

Maki: We are.

Kaede: We are.

Star/Shelly: Next question: Hinata, what do you think about Komaeda?

Hajime: “Wow, my boyfriend is a cute idiot.”

Chiaki: God I love the two of them

Kirigiri: Power couple.

Naegi: Can’t believe they graduate next year.

Kaede: GOD DON’T REMIND ME

Star/Shelly: There’s always college!

Star/Shelly: Anyways: Think fast? Give me the circle of fifths music major hmmm

Kaede: F, B flat, E flat, A flat, D flat with C #, G flat with F #, B with C flat, E, A, D,  G, C

Miu: Wow. I love my piano nerd gf

Kaede: God middle school hated me.

Kaede: Next question?

Star/Shelly: If you call people traps you are invalid, thoughts?

Amami: Yes.

Alex: Yes.

Star/Shelly: I think everyone agrees. So, OURAN HIGH HOST CLUB BIASES

Amami: TAMUKI

Shinguji: Haven’t seen it.

Kaede: Honey!

Miu: Honey!

Ouma: Kyoya

Saihara: Hikaru

Kiibo: Kaoru

Maki: None of them

Kaito: All of them.

Mother: What is that?

Tsumugi: Haruhi

Angie: Kyoya

Tenko: Haruhi

Himiko: Mori

Gonta: Gonta likes Honey!

Hoshi: Same though.

Naegi: Haruhi

Kirigiri: Hikaru.

Chiaki: Mori

Hajime: I didn’t really like any of them

Izuru: Tamaki.

Star/Shelly: Mine is ALL OF THEM. Lmao, Next question: What were your first impressions of everyone? (79th class)

Ouma: “Everyone here looks really stupid. Oh, and Maki’s here so that’s cool i guess.”

Saihara: Wow. Mine was “Oh god they’re all staring at me I can feel it oh god.”

Kiibo: “Why is the blond staring at me and why is no one speaking.”

Tenko: “FILTHY DEGENERATE MALES! DIE!”

Kiibo: Great. Nice to meet you too.

Himiko: “Wow, everyone is really, really weird.”

Tsumugi: “Oh god so much to ship already.”

Miu: “IS THAT AN ACTUAL ROBOT ALSO EVERYONE IS HOT”

Maki: “I give them three days before they tick me off and I kill them. Does Ouma recognize me?”

Kaito: “Everyone seems nice enough…That girl with the red eyes looks like a kicked puppy oh god.”

Kaede: “HELP EVERYONE HERE IS HOT”

Saihara: Wow, mood.

Shinguji: “The headaches I can feel coming on are probably routine now, huh?”

Mother: “I suppose they won’t be too bad…what is wrong with that boy's uniform? It’s literally hanging off of him!”

Gonta: “Gonta likes everyone so far!”

Amami: “I already want to go home.”

Hoshi: “Help me, I think this is hell.”

Angie: “Wow, this should be fun! I wonder if I can get anyone to convert?”

Star/Shelly: Sounds about right. Miu, could you make a time machine?

Miu: Maybe if I could get ahold of actual materials. Can’t even get uranium smh.

Star/Shelly: Okay! Next: have any of you ever ordered 1000 chicken nuggets?

Ouma: WOW CALL ME OUT LIKE THAT

Chiaki: I’m not proud.

Amami: Ask me again in an hour.

Star/Shelly: To kork, Miu, rantaro, Kaede, and possibly hiyoko: y'alls are amazing, ily, I'd die for you, and you are perfect in every way <3

Shinguji: Thank you.

Miu: Awwww, thanks! <3

Amami: NOT IF I DIE FOR YOU FIRST

Shinguji: D O N O T

Kaede: Thank you!

Saionji: Thank you! You better love me!

Saionji is offline

Star/Shelly: Lesbian Sisterhood- what are your words of wisdom?

Tenko: From literally all of us: “World cold and hard. TIDDY soft and warm.”

Himiko: “Gals b4 pals”

Angie: If you don’t love your girlfriend, a lesbian WILL.

Tsumugi: It’s normal to like girls, it’s not normal to murder them. Angie: Also, bathe. Please.

Star/Shelly: Okay, so someone asked: Has Succi got the SUCC in this timeline yet?

Ouma: Classified

Kiibo: ^^^^^^^^^^^^

Saihara is offline

Maki: We broke him omg

Star/Shelly: Okay, so last three questions!

Has anyone called Chabashira "The Chub-Shredder"?

What was the weirdest flashback/memories of your past life?

To everyone, who's the biggest memer in HPA?

Tenko: No, No one has called me that. Please do not call me that.

Ouma: Probably dying tbh.

Kaede: Dying feels weird

Amami: Probably that fever dream where I was someone else for like 5 seconds

Tsumugi: Same

Naegi: I swear sometimes I have memories of being someone I’m not.

Tsumugi: Usually someone with a similar voice actually

Amami: It’s radio interference

Izuru: The biggest memer in the school is Nagito.

Izuru: He has to be. The fandom is insane and he has to cope somehow.

Ouma: Oh god. The Jevil fangirls have arrived.

Amami: Please…no JevilXKomaedea we can’t do it.

Hajime: SANSMAEDA IS CANON KING!

Hajime is offline

Star/Shelly: And with that note, goodbye kids!

Star/Shelly has removed everyone else from the chat room

Star/Shelly: And now, some questions for me:

Are you planning to make an arc for all the characters?

Eventually! It’s gonna take a while though!

How often do you write/what writing techniques do you use?

I write pretty much every day! It can be hard sometimes, but I love writing and the pain that comes with it! As for how I write, it’s like….word vomit. Sometimes I plan out what I want to happen, but usually, it’s very barebones. I let the story guide me. It can be harder this way, but the results usually feel more rewarding. Especially after the 4th or 5th edit :)

Thanks for reading everyone!

 

Star/Shelly is offline

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Liam  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Liam  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	83. Chapter 83: A peaceful day of break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: "Peaceful"
> 
> Y'all:
> 
> Press X to Doubt

 

The Chaos Family  
6:14 am

HotMess: Good morning

GremlinKing: Morning.

HotMess: You're up early.

GremlinKing: Aren't I always?

HotMess: Did you get any sleep?

GremlinKing; Nope

HotMess: Cool. Me neither!

HotMess: It's hard to sleep on my own actually.

GremlinKing: Same here. Guess I'm used to Gonta being nearby.

HotMess: Wow, we are clingy, aren't we?

GremlinKing: Probably.

GremlinKing: Hey, Amami?

HotMess: Yeah?

GremlinKing: Do you ever wonder if the people in our lives really care?

HotMess: All the time.

HotMess: It's just easier to handle sometimes.

GremlinKing: I wonder about it a lot

HotMess: That's okay. Just...talk to us, okay? We're all here for you.

GremlinKing; I will.

GremlinKing; Night.

HotMess: Technically it's morning but...good night.

GremlinKing and 1 others are offline

The Chaos Family  
9:25 am

  
MadeMaid: I looked up in the backlogs and honestly, Amami and Hoshi are adorable.

WhyHaveOneTalent: Honestly, tea.

MadeMaid: They have a good...is the word bromance?

WhyHaveOneTalent: I believe so.

Liam: I wish I had a bromance that strong.

Calculester: Way to slander Kaito man.

Harubro: Yeah dude, I thought we were friends.

Liam: We are!

Harubro: Yet you deny our bromance? Do you have another bro?

Liam: No, I swear man, you're the only bro for me.

Harubro: Don't lie! I can see you looking at other bros! Who is it? Amami? Ouma? Gonta? WHO IS IT!!

Liam: Amami and Gonta are just friends man! I'd never cheat on our bromance. I value it too much!

MadeMaid: Should we leave?

WhyHaveOneTalent: No. This is amusing.

Harubro: You never said anything about Ouma. I knew it! You've had your eye on him since we met!

Liam: He's just my boyfriend!

Harubro: Oh yeah, that's what they all say. "He's just my boyfriend, I promise!" Then you find out they've had a bromance for minths behind your back. I won't be a fool Saihara!

Liam; I swear! I would never cheat on you!

KiwiKichi: Hey bro!

Liam: SHHHHHH

Harubro: *GASPS LOUDLY*

EneClone: What the fuck?

Calculester: They're just being weird again

ThePrettyOne: Shuichi! I can't believe you!

Harubro: I TRUSTED YOU! AND YOU BETRAYED ME! WAS I JUST THE OTHER BRO TO YOU?

Liam; It's not like that, I swear!

Harubro; No! I won't be lied to anymore! We're over! I'm going to my girlfriend's place. Maybe she'll respect me.

Liam: Kaito please!

ThePrettyOne: You lost your chance Shuichi. You two-timing bro-whore!

ThePrettyOne: Let's go Kaito.

Harubro: Yes, lets.

Harubro and 2 others are offline

MadeMaid: That was entertaining.

Liam: Lmao, Kaito is dying in my Dms

KiwiKichi: What an epic tale!

Calculester: You two are weird.

Liam: Yeah, we know.

KiwiKichi: But you love us :p

Calculester: Sadly!

Liam: RUDE

Calculester: :)

Liam: No, I'm hurt.

Calculester: I'll buy lunch.

Liam: Suddenly, I am no longer angry.

KiwiKichi: Don't you have casework to do?

Liam: Fuck.

Calculester: We'll bring it to you?

Liam: God, I love you.

Calculester: Right back at you.

Liam: :)

Liam and 2 others are offline

The Chaos Family  
1:45 pm

AtuaLover: So, Himari from Class 80 just texted me. They want us to meet them tomorrow in the park around 1:30 pm.

Anime: Huh, interesting. What do they want?

Legs; They probably just wanna chill.

TheCoolOne: It has been awhile since we've seen them!

ThePrettyOne: It has, hasn't it.

SEESAWEFFECT: Too soon if you ask me.

TheSmallestDwarf: You know you love them

SEESAWEFFECT: Debatable. Himari tried to cut my hair the last time I saw her.

Legs: To be fair, she likes scissors and cutting things.

Anime: Serial Killer Vibes

AtuaLover: Says Angie.

TheSmallestDwarf: DNDNDNDNDNDND

Anime: We might as well go.

SEESAWEFFECT: Sure, I guess.

Legs: What could go wrong?

Everyone is offline

Shelly: Many things. Many things could go wrong.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Liam  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Liam  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	84. Chapter 84: Another War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile, huh?

 

The Chaos Family  
9:21 am

MadeMaid: Good morning everyone!

SEESAWEFFECT: Morning. How are you?

MadeMaid: I'm good, thanks for asking.

MadeMaid: [makiandouma.jpg](http://makiandouma.jpg)

Liam: OMG

Calculester: They look so wholesome

SEESAWEFFECT: What are they playing?

MadeMaid: They're taking turns on Splatoon I believe

Liam: Maki looks so grumpy lmao

SEESAWEFFECT: She's way too competitive.

Harubro: She looks so different with her hair down.

Calculester: Yeah. It's a lil messy but she looks cute omg

Liam: Oh god Kokichi's hair.

Calculester: IKR? Fuck I'm gay.

Liam: M O O D

Harubro: Please tell me Maki's kicking ass.

MadeMaid: Kokichi keeps whining about how good she is

WhyHaveOneTalent: How are you guys so full of energy this early in the morning?

MadeMaid: I've had 4 cups of coffee.

WhyHaveOneTalent: Please stop doing that. It's bad for your health. I would appreciate you not dying in your thirties.

MadeMaid: Fine. I'll stop :/

WhyHaveOneTalent: Thank you.

SEESAWEFFECT: This is so pure.

Harubro; So, are you guys official or...?

WhyHaveOneTalent: Kirumi?

MadeMaid:  
MadeMaid: I suppose we are. ☺

WhyHaveOneTalent: 😀

Liam: I love them so much,,,,

Calculester; Mom, can we come over?

MadeMaid; I don't see why not.

Harubro: May I as well?

MadeMaid: Of course.

SEESAWEFFECT:

MadeMaid: @everyone I can see you guys lurking. Yes, you may come over.

Legs: Yes!

TheSmallestDwarf: :)

Legs and 6 others are offline

MadeMaid: Dorks.

MadeMaid is offline

The Chaos Family  
12:05 pm

Legs: What do you guys want for lunch?

Anime: I kinda want to go and get ramen before we go to the park.

AtuaLover: Oh, there's this really good place by the Deli on 34th street.

Legs: Oooh, that's the one that serves really good eggs, right?

AtuaLover: Yeah :)

ThePrettyOne; I love their ramen! We should definetly go there.

TheCoolOne; Meh, I'm not feeling ramen. I think I'll go get a sandwhich and meet you guys there?

EneClone: I'll come with. Kokichi already ate and I can't think about taking him into a restaraunt because SOMEONE let him have sugar and now he's hyper.

Liam: Look at that face and tell me you could've said no.

EneClone: I'm not whipped, unlike you

Liam; Rude!

HotMess: Lol, it's true tho

BugMan: Gonta is taking Hoshi to go get a salad. Hoshi needs to eat his greens.

GremlinKing; Stupid fucking doctor.

MadeMaid: Please eat vegetables. They're healthy for you

GremlinKing; Yeah yeah, I know.

Calculester: Okay, so I'll take the sandwhich group if Mom and New Parent take the ramen group.

WhyHaveOneTalent; "New Parent"

HotMess: Welcome to the family.

HotMess: You can't escape now.

WhyHaveOneTalent: Fuck.

GremlinKing; Appropriate respone. Gonta and I'll take our own vehicle.

Anime: Atua wishes you a safe journey!

AtuaLover: Angie, brush your hair.

Anime: N e v e r

ThePrettyOne: Hey, I call dibs on playing my music!

TheCoolOne: Are you going to play Popular from the Wicked musical? Cause I will kill you.

ThePrettyOne: POPULAR!

ThePrettyOne is offline

HotMess: This whole group is Chaotic

WhyHaveOneTalent: I have to go see my class soon before they think I've abandoned them

MadeMaid: Have fun with that.

WhyHaveOneTalent: I'll try. Fun is hard to do though.

HotMess: Mood

WhyHaveOneTalent: :/

MadeMaid and 15 others are offline

The Chaos Family  
2:45 pm

EneClone: I can't believe we're THIS late

ThePrettyOne: Miu took forever to eat omg

EneClone: Okay, but in her defense the sandwich guys kept messing up her order

Harubro: Lmao, this is why we never go there.

Liam: We just need to catch up with the others guys.

Harubro: How are they so fast?

Liam: I dunno man.

EneClone; Is that shouting?

ThePrettyOne: Omg they did not.

ThePrettyOne: why are they attacking each other?????

Liam: Well there goes my afternoon

Harubro: WHO JUST THREW SORA INTO THE DUCKPOND

Liam is offline

Harubro: OMG SAIHARA

ThePrettyOne: Well, guess this is happening

ThePrettyOne is offline

The Idiot Squad  
4:30 pm

SEESAWEFFECT: Now, have you all learned your lessons?

QueenPrankster: How did you beat me

QueenPrankster: I WANT ANSWERS DAMN IT!

SEESAWEFFECT: You all are Level 1 CPUS against the final boss of this realm

SEESAWEFFECT: You stand no chance.

Traitor: Wow, mood

SoraSnobBoy: How did I end up in the pond again?

MadeMaid: Alex hates you.

Traitor: I do not!

CodeOverMen: He does.

Traitor: Okay, maybe a little bit

SoraSnobBoy: Wow, rude.

KiwiKichi: But, it was nice to see you guys!

Liam: Considered that your initiation.

HotMess: :p

FlightDad: Is this sort of thing common at HPA?

EneClone: Very.

JewelsAndDeath; WOOP! What fun!

FilmQueen: Who wants dinner? Ruto's buying.

DrinkThePainAway: Wow, okay then

FilmQueen: I paid last time!

DrinkThePainAway: True. Fine, but I'm picking the place

FilmQueen: Deal.

WhyHaveOneTalent: I have plans, sorry.

MadeMaid: It's fine, tell the 77th we say Hi!

WhyHaveOneTalent: Will do.

EneClone; I'm dte.

Harubro; I too, am down to exist.

ImTheMap: pfftttt

TigerEye: I'm NOT down to exist

Traitor: ^^^^^

SHSLConcern: Alex!

Traitor; JK, JK

SHSLConcern: 👀👀

Traitor: Sorry :/

SHSLConcern: It's okay.

BigBroIzu: Let's get going! Places'll start closing soon.

Liam: False, but yeah, let's go.

Liam and several others are offline  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Liam  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Liam  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	85. ///////////////////////////////

Taking a break today! See you guy's tomorrow!


	86. Chaoter 86: DND Night 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)\
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAEDE!!!!

 

DND Tuesdays  
5:30 pm  
  
Tsumugi: Welcome guys! First, I'd like to say Happy Birthday to KAEDE!  
  
Kaede: Awwww, thanks!  
  
Tsumugi: We're doing a day tomorrow to celebrate, right?  
  
Miu: OFC we are! We must, must, must celebrate the birth of our QUEEN!  
  
Hoshi: Are taking Kami with us?  
  
Kaede: Only if you guys want to.  
  
Shinguji: Bring her! We need to LOVE and APPRECIATE both of the twins equally!  
  
Ouma: I guess.  
  
Saihara: Kokichi!  
  
Ouma: JK, JK. Of course, she's part of the family! Kind of....tbh, Have we even MET her yet?  
  
Miu: I have. But then again, I have GF privileges.  
  
Kaede: BTW, remember the first day of school is "Bring your parents to school" day!  
  
Ouma: HeY mOm, aRe yOu gOnnA bE thERe????  
  
Kirumi: I would assume so???   
  
Maki: You plebians and your PARENTS.  
  
Kaito: Maki, my grandma will be your's for the day.  
  
Kirumi: I will be your mother as well  
  
Amami: Awww man! Korekiyo and I were gonna call dibs.  
  
Shinguji: I was not informed of this.  
  
Angie: Lmao, no one informs you of anything  
  
Himiko: Especially not adoption! Like, puh-lease, why bother telling your SO you've adopted a raccoon?  
  
Tenko: What  
  
Himiko: NOTHING  
  
Kirumi: Himiko ISTG did you adopt a raccoon?  
  
Amami: Omg Himiko  
  
Shinguji: I can hear the awkward pause from here.  
  
Gonta: Gonta likes raccoons!  
  
Hoshi: Oh my god kid  
  
Himiko: HIS NAME IS PEANUT AND I LOVE HIM  
  
Tenko: YOU CANT JUST ADOPT WILD ANIMALS!  
  
Angie: YES YOU CAN! GO HIMIKO!  
  
Miu: Yeah! Raccoons deserve love!  
  
Kaede: THAT'S A WILD ANIMAL HIMIKO  
  
Himiko: I LOVE HIM AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME  
  
Kiibo: Please return Peanut to the wild!   
  
Ouma: No, keep him! Screw everyone else, this is LOVE.   
  
Saihara: KOKICHI!  
  
Kaito: FIGHT THE POWER HIMIKO!  
  
Maki: OMG KAITO NO  
  
Himiko: NO ONE WILL SEPARATE US  
  
Tenko: I WANT A DIVORCE  
  
Himiko: Wait no I'll put it back please don't leave me I'm sorry  
  
Tenko: What? Hunny I was joking, you can keep the raccoon just take it to the vet.  
  
Himiko: Okay! It's maybe...3-4 months old?  
  
Kiibo: It's a baby raccoon?  
  
Himiko: Yeah.  
  
Amami: NGL, that's kinda cute.  
  
Himiko: My owl likes it!  
  
Kaede: WAIT HIMIKO NO  
  
Himiko: OH GOD PIDGE WHY????  
  
Saihara: Great, now I'm crying.   
  
Kaede: So, are we doing DND?  
  
Himiko: I guess...I'm just gonna mourn my Peanut.  
  
Tsumugi: Okay! Let's begin!  
  
Tsumugi: You all are outside. Today, this morning, you will begin your month-long journey to the capital. You all are simply waiting for Rose and Charlie to come out. Izurumi sits proudly next to Blade, whom he has taken a liking to.  
  
Kiibo: "I am in love with this overgrown puppy. Although I am slightly concerned that he is going to inhale my head by accident."  
  
Amami: "What a way to die."  
  
Shinguji: "What is taking them so long?"  
  
Tenko: "Ezekiel! Don't rush the maiden! She might be attending to important business!"  
  
Angie: "Yes! We cannot rush her! I am all for chaos, but that would be too much for me!"  
  
Ouma: "Do you genuinely listen to the words that exit your dumb mouth, Angelina?"  
  
Gonta: "Lokeil! Be nice!"  
  
Ouma: "What's that?"  
  
Saihara: "Can we leave him here?"  
  
Kirumi: "Sadly, no."  
  
Hoshi: "We can accidentally push him off a cliff!"  
  
Kaito: "That's murder!"  
  
Himiko: "You threw Maki off a roof, Clint. We aren't listening to you."  
  
Kaito: "I TOLD YOU THAT WAS A STRATEGY!"  
  
Maki: "You could have killed me."  
  
Kaito: "This is bullying!"  
  
Miu: "Welcome to the club, Clint. Have you applied for membership yet?"  
  
Kaede: "Can you all just...be quiet?"  
  
Miu: "Huh? Elena, did you say something?"  
  
Ouma: "She said, "shut up you dumb whores!"  
  
Kaede: "I did not!"  
  
Tenko: "HOW DARE YOU! YOu'RE A DEGENERATE!"  
  
Himiko: "That's mean Elana!"  
  
Kirumi: "Elana! I am very disappointed in you!"  
  
Miu: "Hey! He's lying!"  
  
Ouma: "How dare you say that! I would never!' I begin bawling!  
  
Saihara: "Ugh! Lokeil, don't do that!"  
  
Amami: "Look what you did! He's crying!"  
  
Shinguji: "Good, let him."  
  
Amami: "Ezekiel!"  
  
Shinguji: "Evangil."  
  
Hoshi: "Lokeil is obviously faking it."  
  
Kiibo: "Guys? Guys?"  
  
Angie: "Yes...bicker! Feed my goddess your energy foolish mortals!"  
  
Amami: "Angelina!"  
  
Angie: "A̴̟̙̮̮͕̎̾̐̆̽̃̏̕̕l̡͔͈̙̬̙̍̄̽̓͋̏̉͘͝͝l̻̫̖̝̥̗̱̔̑̐͛͛͐̓̒͡ w̨̛͎͓̲̺͔̅͐͌̿̈͟͝i̱̩̤̭̍́̉̍̂̄̃̒͟͡l̴͙͈͉̪̙̥̼̤̓͑͐̃̈́͑̑̾͟͠ḽ̪͚̱̥͐̓̍͋͋͊͢ b̛̛̤̞͖̳͇̿̽͊̅̐͗̇͛o̷̡͓̫͈̟̫̊͂̓̉͆͆̆̐̚͜͜͞w̸̡̜͈͇͓̣͈̣̟̾̌̓͌͆̎͛͡ f̧̛̭̰͉̫͇̓͂́͋̓͘ͅo̷̧̞̫̮̻̿͐̑̓̌͌͋͛̔͟r̶̠̹̹̞̼̠̤̗̉̈́̆͂̑̍̓͟ͅ m̸̢͎̲̣͋́̃̾̽̊̇͗̄͘ͅy̨̺̠̰͍͎̾̇͌̎̾̒͛͞͝ q̶̡̢̡̜͙̩͙̣̼̇̌́̃̋͆͒̕û̫͓̻̩̭̳̫͛̉̎͂͗̀͂̚͜͟ḙ̺̘̠̩͕̪̅̽͊͊̒̓͜͞e͙̟̗̼͕͕͌̑͋̈́̊ň̴̺̼̗̘̘̗͎̓̑̈́̍́͑̇͠.̵̡̮̦̻̙̤͕͍͔̏̃͊͑̽͒͌͞͝͞"  
  
Amami: "JESUS CHRIST ANGELINA!"  
  
Ouma: "That is a demon."  
  
Saihara: "No, it's just Angelina this time Lokeil,"  
  
Tsumugi: Rose and Charlie exit the house. Charlie immediately runs for his giant doggo, climbing up onto it's back. Rose, clutching a bag presumably full of supplies, smiles at the group. "Ready to go?"  
  
Kirumi: "Yes, we are."  
  
Amami: "Okay, Ezekiel, Lokeil, Dragoni and I will take the first position! Elana, Blade, Diana, Briar, you take 3rd position. Everyone else is middle."  
  
Himiko: "Sounds good to me!"  
  
Ouma: "I'm fine with that!"  
  
Tsumugi: Everyone having agreed with Evangel's et up, you begin your journey. The road is faded from little use, and wild plants grow everywhere. The ocean roars in the background. This is a peaceful place indeed.  
  
Tenko: "Ah, I have missed the ocean."  
  
Himiko: "I can't wait to see the guild again!"  
  
Ouma: I hop on Dragoni's back.  
  
Saihara: "Oh my god, not again. Can you not walk"  
  
Ouma: "I can, but then wouldn't you miss me?"B  
  
Saihara: "Not particularly, no."  
  
Ouma: "What?? I can't believe you'd say that! You're so mean!" I begin to tear up.  
  
Saihara: "Please don't cry."  
  
Ouma: "Too late!"  
  
Kiibo: "I resent this whole endeavor."  
  
Hoshi: "Okay, mood."  
  
Tsumugi: ((Sadly, that's it for today! My Dad is dragging me to see a movie.))  
  
Maki: ((Tsumugi leaving the house?? 0o0))  
  
Tsumugi: ((Haha.))  
  
Ouma: ((Well, see you then!))  
  
Tsumugi: ((See you!))  
  
Tsumugi and 15 others are offline.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!


	87. Chapter 87: Happy Birthday Kaede!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaede's late birthday celebration!

 

The Chaos Family   
10:37 am  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: I still mourn the death of my Peanut.   
  
Legs: We tried to warn you, Pidge won't recognize little mammals as pets. Pidge sees a vulnerable mammal and thinks "Food".  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: Well, I'm glad Peanut died quickly at least   
  
MadeMaid: I feel so bad for poor Peanut.  
  
Anime: Top 10 Tragic Anime Deaths  
  
AtuaLover: You are evil sometimes Angie  
  
Anime: <3  
  
Legs: So how is the recent birthday girl???  
  
ThePrettyOne: Kami is so excited to meet you guys.  
  
TheCoolOne: Are you sure she's not just excited to see me again?  
  
ThePrettyOne: Honestly, yeah. She loves you, don't get me wrong but she's never met the others. Of course, she's excited!  
  
Liam: Hopefully you two will enjoy today!  
  
ThePrettyOne: i'm sure we will! I've never not enjoyed hanging out with you fools :p  
  
Liam: Lmao MOOD  
  
Legs: Well, I hope Himi and I picked a good lunch spot!  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: We vetoed like so many spots for being too...not you, I guess? Like, they just didn't...vibe correctly. Their magical aura was funky.  
  
Anime: Yeah! And we picked the movie! Hope you like horror!  
  
ThePrettyOne: Ooooh! Sounds fun!  
  
AtuaLover: And we're probably going bowling afterward for like, a totally ironic cliche kinda thing.  
  
Legs: Yeah! Hey Miu, you better be planning to spoil your girlfriend today  
  
TheCoolOne: I've got that covered! I know if I slip up people will come crawling out of the woodworks to steal her away.  
  
Legs: Pffttt, Mood. Himiko is such a catch and I know like 5 people who are just waiting for me to mess this up.  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: At this point, I've put up with so many shenanigans that I'm immune to them.  
  
TheCoolOne: Challenge accepted!  
  
TheCoolOne is offline  
  
Anime: Congratulations! You are dumb!  
  
AtuaLover: Angie, be nice.  
  
Anime: Sorry, sorry.  
  
Legs: Just go get ready to go!  
  
Anime: Okay!  
  
ThePrettyOne: Is someone picking us up?  
  
Liam: I sent Kiibo to do it.  
  
Liam: I would've asked Kaito but he's STILL ASLEEP.  
  
MadeMaid: Omg he is not  
  
Liam: My best friend is a dumbass  
  
ThePrettyOne: HEY!  
  
Liam: Not you, sweetie. You're an angel and we're glad you're here.  
  
MadeMaid: Such an icon  
  
Liam: Thank you!  
  
Liam and several others are offline  
  
The Chaos Family  
12:35 pm  
  
HotMess: Why is the food taking so long???  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: No idea.  
  
HotMess: Also, is it just me or is Kami...  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: Kind of pretentious?  
  
HotMess: Yeah. She's been complaining since we met and I am lowkey sick of it.  
  
GremlinKing: Please don't say anything! Kaede loves her and we are NOT causing a scene!  
  
EneClone: Are we not going to at least tell Kaede to shut her up? Because I am this close to getting arrested!  
  
Harubro: We can't do that! Look, she's a sweetheart! I'm sure she means well!   
  
GremlinKing: You say that about everyone.  
  
BugMan: Gonta likes Kami! Kami tells a lot of funny stories!  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent is online  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: Why on earth are you texting during lunch?  
  
GremlinKing: This is important Izuru!  
  
GremlinKing: Also, lowkey how do you known where we are? You're with the 77th today!  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: Kirumi and I just talked like, 30 minutes ago.  
  
GremlinKing: Oh right.  
  
HotMess: how's everything on your end Izuru?  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: I am this close to murdering Ibuki.   
  
SEESAWWEFFECT: Everyone will retaliate. Trust me, you don't want Akane angry at you.  
  
HotMess: Or Nekumaru. That man could crush me with his pinky finger.  
  
EneClone: Okay now Ouma's glaring at us. We shoudl be paying attention.  
  
Harubro: weird to see him being so like....strict.  
  
EneClone: "Kaede is Shumai's best friend and therefore mine and you WILL respect her."  
  
BugMan: Ouma is right! Phones off now!  
  
BugMan and 5 others are offline  
  
The Chaos Family  
5:01 pm  
  
Harubro: WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME IT WAS A HORROR MOVIE???  
  
Anime: Because we knew you'd cry like a lil baby :p  
  
Harubro: THOSE TEARS WERE MANLY  
  
Calculester: Eh...  
  
KiwiKichi: Keep saying that hunny!  
  
Calculester: Also, @ThePrettyOne, does your sister not like us? She seems super grumpy and mean right now.  
  
ThePrettyOne: Kami? Oh no, she likes you! She gushed about you all when we went to get a refill. She's just...when she's nervous she turns into a b-tch.  
  
KiwiKichi: Oh! That makes more sense! Miu told me she was a sweetheart so I was a lil confused.  
  
TheCoolOne: Yeah. If y'all could just...cool it with the forced positivity. She's not gonna bite your heads off lol  
  
Anime: OKAY BUT THAT MOVIE WAS AWESOME!  
  
Harubro: It was terrifying!  
  
EneClone: I liked it.  
  
KiwiKichi: Too many jump scares for my liking. They're a little stale.  
  
Calculester: I predicted them all, but then again I have consumed more written material on the psychology of horror films than the rest of you.  
  
MadeMaid: I'd like to read some of those if you have copies.  
  
KiwiKichi: Kaito! Maybe if you studied horror movies, they'd be less scary!  
  
Liam: Or just watched so many that you become desensitized!  
  
Harubro: That sounds reasonable!  
  
Anime: Or you could ask Atua to give you strength!  
  
EneClone: So, y'all up for bowling?  
  
KiwiKichi: I'm gonna crush you all!  
  
HotMess is online  
  
HotMess: YOU'RE ON!  
  
ThePrettyOne: I'm definitely gonna win!  
  
HotMess: Kork and I play all the time!  
  
Anime: Wii sports doesn't count!  
  
HotMess: HOW DARE YOU!  
  
Liam: Aha, well Kami is gonna get a first look at the insane competitions we have.  
  
TheCoolOne: We need to dazzle her!   
  
TheCoolOne: OUMA! FOR TODAY, YOU ARE MY ARCHRIVAL!  
  
KiwiKichi: HAVE AT THEE!  
  
Calculester: I suppose I should sit this one out lol  
  
Liam: No, come play with us!  
  
MadeMaid: I think this will be entertaining to watch.  
  
Anime: FOR ATUA!  
  
HotMess: FOR GLORY!  
  
HotMess and everyone else is offline  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink lots of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Liam  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Liam  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	88. /////////////////////////

Taking a break today to work on other projects! Mwah! Love you all OWO


	89. Chapter 89: Just Another Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is soft and chaotic, like always :P

 

The Chaos Family  
9:30 am  
  
MadeMaid: So how's everyone doing?  
  
EneClone: Your parents are incredibly sweet and I honestly love them.   
  
KiwiKichi: It's really rather odd to think of them as my grandparents tbh   
  
MadeMaid: I think they like you tbh  
  
KiwiKichi: Of course they do!  
  
MadeMaid: Anyways, do you two want to go out for breakfast.  
  
EneClone: I've been told to say no.  
  
KiwiKichi: As have I.  
  
MadeMaid: What? Why?  
  
MadeMaid: Who's at the door.  
  
EneClone: Shhhh shhhh shhhh  
  
KiwiKichi: Just make sure you're ready to leave   
  
MadeMaid: Ah. I can see Izuru from the window.  
  
MadeMaid: They work fast.  
  
KiwiKichi: Lmao, they texted me at 7 am  
  
EneClone: 5 for me. Guess they've got our schedules memorized.   
  
MadeMaid: Well then, I'm leaving   
  
MadeMaid is offline  
  
EneClone: So, you're making pancakes right?  
  
KiwiKichi: If I can find the FUCKING WHISK  
  
KiwiKichi: REEEEEEEEE  
  
EneClone: Need help?  
  
KiwiKichi: Please check the top shelves for me ;-;  
  
EneClone: On it :)  
  
EneClone and 1 other is offline  
  
The Chaos Family  
10:56 am  
  
Liam: Why on earth do I hear screaming outside my house?  
  
Calculester: So it's probably Kaito  
  
Liam: What did he do this time?  
  
Calculester: He and Kaede are there to kidnap you  
  
Liam: oh okay then.  
  
Liam: I'll see what they want then.  
  
  
The Disaster Bi's  
10:58 pm  
  
Smallest: So, Kaede, Kaito, why are you outside my door?  
  
Ra-Ra-Rasputine: Hey! Miu and I are here too!  
  
UWU: Suprised we managed to drag Himiko away from her girlfriend.  
  
Ra-Ra-Rasputine: We don't spend every second together. We're not codependent. We've only seen each other like 4 times over break, not counting all our group outings.   
  
UWU: You know I'm just kidding lol  
  
UWU: It's nice to leave my house for once lmao  
  
Bean: You need to get more sunlight, Miu  
  
UWU: I know, I know.  
  
Russia's: Anyways, we're here to take you out for the day!  
  
Bean: You've been holed up in your room doing casework for far too long. Come spend some time with us!  
  
Smallest: Why do I have the feeling that that's not a request.  
  
Bean: Oh, it's not!  
  
Ra-Ra-Rasputine: We miss you :(  
  
Smallest: We literally just hung out yesterday.  
  
Russia's: Fair point, but...come on man!  
  
Smallest: Okay, fine. But I swear, NOTHING ILLEGAL.  
  
Bean: Wow, no faith.  
  
UWU: Since when have we done anything illegal?  
  
Smallest: How much time do you have?  
  
Russia's: Nevermind! Just get dressed.  
  
Smallest: Okay, okay.   
  
Smallest is offline  
  
The Chaos Family  
11:45 pm  
  
HotMess: Okay, so whatever Tsumugi says this was NOT my fault.  
  
AtuaLover: THERE ARE BEES IN MY HOUSE AMAMI  
  
AtuaLover: BEES  
  
Anime: Why are there bees in your house?  
  
HotMess: AMAZON SAID THEY WERE LADYBUGS  
  
AtuaLover: I DON'T WANT LADYBUGS EITHER AMAMI  
  
MadeMaid: GFDI  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: How foolish.  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: Amami wtf  
  
Legs: WHY DID YOU PURCHASe LADYBUGS??  
  
HotMess: I THOUGHT THEY'D BE COOL!  
  
AtuaLover: WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG, AND NOW I HAVE 10,000 BEES IN MY HOUSE  
  
Anime: TEN THOUSAND???  
  
AtuaLover: MY DAD'S GONNA KILL ME  
  
Legs: Oh my god you bought 10,000 bees.  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: I'm dYING  
  
Calculester: Currently sending these screenshots to the people not online for when they get back  
  
KiwiKichi: Omg   
  
EneClone is offline  
  
KiwiKichi: See, now Maki is gonna have a headache.  
  
KiwiKichi: But this is pretty funny  
  
HotMess: I ORDERED LADYBUGS! LADYBUGS!  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: But you got bees.  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: I feel like that would make a great idiom.  
  
MadeMaid: Now we're using that.  
  
KiwiKichi: "You wanted ladybugs? Too bad, now you've got BEES."  
  
AtuaLover: THIS IS NOT FUNNY!!!  
  
Legs: We're gonna have to kill them.  
  
BugMan is online  
  
GremlinKing is online  
  
BugMan: Don't! Gonta will help!  
  
GremlinKing: Amami, we have to discuss how to be financially smart.  
  
GremlinKing: 1. Ladybugs are not a good investment.  
  
HotMess: I'm sorry, okay?  
  
AtuaLover: Once I get the bees out of my house, I'm going to kick your @ss.  
  
HotMess: Fair.  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: I need a nap.  
  
Calculester: I'm going to go watch a movie or something.   
  
KiwiKichi: Lol, let me know how the bee situation ends up!  
  
Anime: I'm coming over, you sound like you need a hug.  
  
Legs: I'll come over too!   
  
Legs: I wanna watch you beat Amami up!  
  
HotMess: I'm gonna let my Dad know what happened. He'll probably wanna kick my @ss too.  
  
Legs: Oh RIP, you're definitely grounded.  
  
HotMess: Pretty much.  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: See you on the other side.  
  
BugMan: gonta has his equipment! Gonta will be there soon!  
  
GremlinKing: I have a camera ready lmao.  
  
Several people are offline  
  
TheChaosFamily  
5:30 pm  
  
Liam and a few others are online  
  
Liam: OMG AMAMI  
  
ThePrettyOne: I take ONE DAY. ONE. DAY.  
  
Harubro: You okay Mom?  
  
MadeMaid: I thought I was going to have a stroke, but luckily Izuru kept me from stressing myself to death.  
  
TheCoolOne: WHAT AN MVP  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: Well, all's well that ends well!  
  
Harubro: Couldn't have said it better myself.  
  
Harubro and 5 others are offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Liam  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Liam  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	90. ///////

Taking a day off to hang out with family! Chapter up tomorrow!


	91. Chapter 91: Another chill day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a little short and slow, but it's setting up some major plot points. 
> 
> Keep an eye out ;)

 

The Chaos Family  
8:20 am

HotMess: April Fools Day is tomorrow folks.

SEESAWEFFECT: Oh god.

MadeMaid: I'll be hiding in my room for the day.

EneClone: That won't save you, trust me.

HotMess: At least Ouma is nice about it?

MadeMaid: He'll probably destroy my entire house

EneClone: I'll try to reel him in but I make no promises.

HotMess: So, I'm grounded

SEESAWEFFECT: That seems likely, given your behavior.

HotMess: A man can't release bees in someones house?

MadeMaid: No.

EneClone: Also...it's Himari's birthday tomorrow.

SEESAWEFFECT: Fuck.

EneClone: Who thought it was a good idea to let the Ultimate Prankster's birthday fall on April Fools?

HotMess: I'm gonna die honestly.

EneClone: Plus, Tsumugi is definetly getting revenge on you tomorrow.

HotMess: Fuck

EneClone: Have fun?

EneClone is offline

  
The Chaos Family  
10:48 am

Anime: So I'm just chilling, minding my own business, when suddenly, Harry Potter bursts through my closet door, calls me a "filthy muggle" and crawls into my ear.

TheSmallestDwarf: What the actual fuck Angie.

Anime: So now I'm in my neighbors pool trying to drown the bastard while their dog stares at me and eats the flesh of Danny Phantom.

Legs: Are you fucking high?

Anime: Maybe.

Anime: Mom made brownies.

AtuaLover: Oh my god. Do not eat your mothers baked goods we've discussed this they're always drugged.

Anime: It's a cultural thing!

Anime: We get high and sacrifice animals to Atua!

AtuaLover: That's your culture, but it's illegal here! Please don't get arrested

Anime: I won't.

KiwiKichi: Anyone wanna do a madlibs?

TheCoolOne: Oh! I do, UWU.

KiwiKichi: Miu's in the OWO

ThePrettyOne: Why do I hang out with tou guys?

Liam: ^^^^^^

Harubro: Wow, rude!

GremlinKing: But true.

Calculester: So true.

TheSmallestDwarf: Your islands kinda fucked up Angie.

Anime: Excuse me?

Legs: Himiko, don't go there.

TheSmallestDwarf: What? I'm just saying, they do some morally grey shit.

Legs: That's rude though!

ThePrettyOne: Apologize.

Anime; No, it's fine! Not everyone understands Atua's power and grace!

TheCoolOne: Well, if Angie says it's fine..

AtuaLover: So, about that MadLibs...

KiwiKichi: I actually have to go now.

TheCoolOne: Awww man.

KiwiKichi: Later, okay?

AtuaLover: Later then!

KiwiKichi is offline

  
The Chaos Family  
2:40 pm

GremlinKing: School starts in aproximentaly 15 days.

BugMan: Gonta is excited!

SEESAWEFFECT: We'll be second years

AtuaLover: Parent Day on the 15th!

TheCoolOne: Oh fuck

TheCoolOne: Well, uh, that should be cool!

Harurbro: Gramma's excited to meet you guys!

Liam: It'll probably be my Aunt and Uncle. My parents wouldn't bother

Calculester: Wow that is sad.

GremlinKing: Fuck Gonta's parents are gonna destroy me I haven't slept well in weeks.

BugMan: Hoshi!

Calculester: Can we all agree that Himiko's parents are going to be awesome?

Harubro: Warning: Tenko's Mom will destroy us all

TheCoolOne: Fair.

TheCoolOne: I have to talk to Kaede.

TheCoolOne is offline

Liam: I have a bad feeling about this.

SEESAWEFFECT: Really?

Liam: Yeah.

Harubro: Anyways, I thought we couls all get dinner tonight?

Calculester: Good idea! Shall I make arrangements for everyone to be picked up?

Harubro: Yeah, that'd be great, thanks.

Calculester: You're welcome.

Calculester is offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Liam  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Liam  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	92. Chapter 92: Everybody Hecking Dies

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

Cockichi: Seize the means of production mommy OWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April Fools! The real one will be released later!


	93. Chapter 92: The Real Chapter Lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone did a reading of the first few chapters of This Groupchat Was A Mistake Kiibo! Shoutout to KikuKai#0118 on discord!
> 
> https://youtu.be/EuCI9Ba13I0 Here's the footage of the stream! Yes, this is real. Be prepared for foul language and lots of roasting XD

The Chaos Family  
7:32 am  
  
MadeMaid is online  
  
MadeMaid: It has begun  
  
ThePrettyOne: FUCK THE SIMS DEVS I WAS SO EXCITED FOR THIS FUCKING EXPANSION AND THEN I SAW THE DATE WE'VE BEEN ASKING FOR PROPER SCHOOLS FOR YEARS  
  
Liam: This fucking holiday  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: That Splatoon mobile game looked so realistic and good but it wasn't even official damn you.  
  
ThePrettyOne: Game companies who participate in April Fools Day are fucking demons  
  
MadeMaid: Everything in the kitchen is encased in jello and the bathroom is full of rubber ducks.  
  
EneClone: Everything in my room is upside down. Everything.  
  
KiwiKichi: The jello thing is Himari's doing. She took all of my right socks. All of them. And then put them in Grape Panta bottles. FULL Grape Panta bottles.  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent is online  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: My whole class is in a prank war.  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: The 78th has joined the fray.  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: This is hell.  
  
MadeMaid; This fucking holiday  
  
KiwiKichi: So, hope you all love your pranks  
  
KiwiKichi: Leave food out for the prank goblins!  
  
Liam: Maybe if we leave cookies out Himari won't prank us.  
  
Calculester: GOD FUCKING DAMN IT WHO MESSED WITH MY CDS.  
  
Calculester: I HAD THEM ALPHABETIZED AND NOW THEY'RE A JUMBLED MESS  
  
Liam: THATS LOWKEY TERRORISM  
  
Anime: r/lowkeyterrorism  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: SPEAKING OF REDDIT  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY DOING  
  
Liam: r/historymemes is now r/animememes and vice versa  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: Time to shitpost!  
  
Anime: What a great opportunity to Karma Farm!  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: Also whoever mailed me 40,000 loose water beads...  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: Fuck you.  
  
Anime: All my statues have clown masks now.  
  
Liam: Kokichi did you stay up all night to execute these?  
  
KiwiKichi: Huh, no! The bathroom and Maki's room is the only physical thing I did. The rest of you are having your emails spammed with Fortnite ads and emails with nonsensical cursed phrases.  
  
Anime: You are a monster.  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: Himari is apparently very dedicated to her craft.  
  
Liam: And now my windows are covered in slime.  
  
Liam: Thanks Himari.  
  
MadeMaid: Well, I think the only course of action for us is to stay indoors and off the internet.  
  
EneClone: Himari's birthday party is today  
  
MadeMaid: Oh f-  
  
Everyone is offline  
  
Star: No cursing on this Minecraft server!  
  
Star is offline  
  
  
The Chaos Family  
10:21 am  
  
HotMess is online  
  
HotMess: So now the day has devolved into absolute chaos  
  
HotMess: Someone turned my house into a Pokestop  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: Someone reconfigured all my controller settings  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: I hope they contract the plague.  
  
KiwiKichi: Isn't that a little harsh?  
  
HotMess: No one messes with someone's controller settings and LIVES  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: Everything is awful today  
  
Legs: Honestly, why do we do this with ourselves? Why celebrate this holiday.  
  
HotMess: Companys get free advertisement.  
  
KiwiKichi: Ugh, capitalism! Marxie was right! WE MUST SEIZE THE MEANS OF PRODUCTION, FELLOW PROLITARIETS.  
  
AtuaLover: Now I'm drawing Communist Kokichi and Duct-tape hat Saihara.   
  
TheCoolOne: I understand the first one but not the second one.  
  
AtuaLover: I watched a stream and now I have the urge to draw Saihara with a hat made of duct-tape.  
  
Harubro: It's Duck-tape.  
  
TheCoolOne: No, it's Duct-tape.  
  
Harubro: DUCK-TAPE  
  
TheCoolOne: DUCT-TAPE  
  
KiwiKichi: Sticky Tongue Bits  
  
Liam: Kokichi wtf  
  
AtuaLover: That is so cursed.   
  
HotMess: Ahahaha, cursed.  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: So Mom and I are splitting carpool with Hoshi. Get ready boys and girls and Izuru.  
  
SEESAWEFFECT is offline  
  
  
The Idiot Squad  
12:45 pm  
  
GremlinKing: Suprised the orphanage lets you do stuff like this.  
  
GremlinKing: Also, orange juice is not good for hair.  
  
QueenPrankster: Honestly, why on earth would you not check doors before going through them? SHSL Prankster here! You're in MY turf now.  
  
BugMan: Gonta hopes Ogawa-san is having fun!  
  
QueenPrankster: Oh, I am.  
  
Anime: Okay but lowkey this party is fun and you are a demon.   
  
QueenPrankster: Thank you!  
  
QueenPrankster: Now out of the chat!  
  
QueenPrankster and several others are offline.  
  
PANGAYACE Alliance  
5:30 pm  
  
LifeIsADadJoke: Everyone get home safe?  
  
DiscontentedMom: I'm fine. Dropped Izuru off, Kaede and Miu got home safe, so did Angie and Tsumugi.  
  
CursedMan: Gonta's home. Saihara and Kiibo are home.  
  
LifeIsADadJoke: Everyone on my side got home safe.  
  
DiscontentedMom: Ouma with you?  
  
CursedMan: With me. I'll take him home.  
  
LifeIsADadJoke: Maki is with me, so I'll bring her to your place.  
  
DiscontentedMom: This whole thing was a mess.  
  
DiscontentedMom: Miu is worrying me.  
  
ChaoticPanflute is online  
  
ChaoticPanflute: Explain.  
  
DiscontentedMom: She made us stop like a block away from her house. Something about her parents not wanting strangers to see where they lived. But I don't know, it felt like she was lying.  
  
Disappointed: I smell a lie.   
  
CursedMan: Should we ask Saihara to do some digging?  
  
ChaoticPanflute: No.  
  
LifeIsADadJoke: I agree. If something is truly wrong, she'll tell us when she's ready too.   
  
LifeIsADadJoke: Now, I must start driving.  
  
ChaoticPanflute: Talk to you all later!  
  
ChaoticPanflute and several others are offline  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day! 
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Liam  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Liam  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	94. ////////////////

I have English exams today, so I'm taking a break! I'll update tomorrow!


	95. Chapter 95: A Really Long Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter's kind of a mess and it might not be as good as it normally is but it's also super important so I can't scrap it so sorry in advance aha
> 
> TW: Cannibalism talk, talk of violence, parental abuse, drugs, just lots of effed up stuff
> 
> Read at your own risk!

 

The Chaos Family  
12:30 pm  
  
Anime: So I slept in today  
  
AtuaLover: Lol, same. I wanted to wake up way earlier today to get a whole bunch of work done but I looked up when I awoke and it was noon and I was just like "I am a failure and the worst part of society."  
  
ThePrettyOne: Hey! Is that a negative self-image I'm hearing???  
  
AtuaLover: What? No! I love myself I promise!  
  
ThePrettyOne: Okay. Just remember that the entirety of this class will punch you with friendship if you talk smack about yourself.   
  
Anime: Seconded  
  
AtuaLover: I get it lol  
  
AtuaLover: Anyways, so is Monocunt still trying to force you to help out?  
  
ThePrettyOne: Yeah  
  
ThePrettyOne: Why do I have to do their work??  
  
Anime: Are we sure I'm not allowed to send some strongly worded emails?  
  
Liam: No Angie. I told you, what you want to do is a FELONY.  
  
Anime: It'll be fine!  
  
AtuaLover: Yeah, no. Do not.  
  
ThePrettyOne: Please, do not commit felonies.  
  
ThePrettyOne: Those are illegal.  
  
Anime: Okay, I won't.  
  
Anime: I hope you manage to get out of Monokuma's weird plans  
  
ThePrettyOne: I'll try.  
  
ThePrettyOne is offline  
  
  
ItsALuckyGay  
1:30 pm  
  
UnamusedAce: Mom has been calling Miu for like an hour and she won't pick up.  
  
KingHug: Maybe she's busy?  
  
LesbianQueen: On a Wednesday? Really?  
  
TeddyBear: Gonta is concerned. Maybe Gonta should try calling?  
  
KingHug: She won't pick up for MOM. She might just not want to talk today. No problem with that?  
  
UnamusedAce: I just...I have a bad feeling. Like a deep, earth-shaking, this is going to go terribly wrong feeling.  
  
AtuasHelper: Atua says we should go visit Miu!  
  
KingHug: We don't know where she lives.  
  
TeddyBear: Gonta could ask her?  
  
UnamusedAce: Gonta, can you do us a BIG favor?  
  
TeddyBear: Gonta is happy to help!  
  
UnamusedAce: Go talk to Hoshi for us.  
  
TeddyBear: Gonta is on it!  
  
TeddyBear is offline  
  
AtuasHelper: I mean  
  
AtuasHelper: We could trace her I.P?  
  
KingHug: As if she doesn't have a V.P.N.  
  
UnamusedAce: We'll just have to hope she contacts us soon.  
  
KingHug: Guess so.   
  
KingHug and 2 others are offline  
  
  
The Chaos Family  
2:03 pm  
  
HotMess is online  
  
HotMess: So is there a reason everyone's so tense today?  
  
Calculester: No one can get ahold of Miu.  
  
Calculester: I am tempted to just get access to the school's files and visit her myself  
  
KiwiKichi: That might not be a good idea. What if she just doesn't want to talk to us?  
  
Legs: Baloney. We're awesome!  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: I think we're all over-reacting.  
  
EneClone: No, this is a serious matter. We need to take this seriously.  
  
HotMess: Why though? DO we have any definitive proof that something is wrong?  
  
Harubro: Maki's Bullshitterry detector is going off.  
  
HotMess: That isn't a real thing  
  
EneClone: It is. It's constantly beeping around Ouma  
  
KiwiKichi: Hey!  
  
Legs: Okay, so why don't we just go find her??  
  
KiwiKichi: I'm telling you she's gonna get upset if we just appear outside her house for no reason!  
  
Liam: To be fair, y'all do it to me all the time  
  
Calculester: It's too late, I already asked Chihiro to give me access to the school's database  
  
HotMess: STOP ASKING CHIHIRO TO COMMIT CRIMES  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: Ishimaru is going to swallow us whole.  
  
GremlinKing is online  
  
GremlinKing: We've talked about this, you guys. You can't just commit felonies all willy-nilly.  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent is online  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: I smell shenanigans.  
  
EneClone: Welcome, we're currently breaking all kinds of laws to track down our friend.  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: So a normal Wednesday afternoon?  
  
EneClone: Pretty much.  
  
KiwiKichi: Oh my god you guys.  
  
Harubro: Ouma, you're being kinda hypocritical. Didn't you do the same thing when Korekiyo went missing?  
  
KiwiKichi: that was because I had real information! We have nothing substantial to go off of here! This is just an invasion of privacy!  
  
Liam: I sort of agree, but my hands are tied I'm already an accomplice I can't back out now.  
  
Harubro: That's the spirit!  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: So do you have her address?  
  
Calculester: Yes. We're heading to her house as I type.  
  
HotMess: I guess let us know when we get there?  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: If it makes you guys feel better, I can patch the gaping hole in the school's security and make it look like nothing happened.  
  
KiwiKichi: P L E A S E  
  
Legs: Well, good luck to both of you.  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: And now...  
  
GremlinKing: We wait.  
  
Liam and Calculester are offline

  
  
The Chaos Family  
3:45 pm  
  
Liam is online  
  
Liam: So, I may be willing to hire you, Maki.  
  
EneClone: I'm listening.  
  
MadeMaid: Is Miu okay? What's wrong?  
  
BugMan: Gonta wants to know too.  
  
Liam: GUESS WHO'S IN THE HOSPITAL?  
  
KiwiKichi: GFDI  
  
Harubro: Who are we hitting with a baseball bat? Whose knees are we collecting?  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: Someone is losing some bones today.  
  
Legs: ^^^^  
  
Liam: Well, I mean, if you want to hit Miu's parents be my guest.  
  
MadeMaid: Well, we have another room so I suppose I can take Miu as well...  
  
KiwiKichi: So how do you guys feel about fried chicken?  
  
Legs: We are not deep-frying her parents.  
  
Legs: We have to debone them first silly!  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: No cannibalism!  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: I should not have to say that!  
  
HotMess: And yet you do.  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: okay, but are we still collecting their bones?  
  
GremlinKing: How bad is she?  
  
Liam: A broken leg, some bruises. Nothing life threating thankfully.  
  
ThePrettyOne is online  
  
ThePrettyOne: For every injury, they lose a vital organ.  
  
EneClone: They'd die too quickly.   
  
Harubro: Let's not discuss killing anyone.  
  
Harubro: As angry as we are, NO MORE FELONIES.  
  
Liam: Thank you.  
  
Liam: Anyways, so here's the story. Guess I'll talk because Kiibo is currently talking to the police.  
  
Liam: Basically, Miu's parents sell drugs and Miu disapproved and they found out about Kaede and wanted to meet her, but Miu wasn't comfortable so they lost their mind and basically they brought out the homophobic slurs and she threatened to report them and long story short now she's in the hospital.  
  
MadeMaid: I wonder how long these papers will take to mail...  
  
KiwiKichi: Okay, nevermind. I want them to suffer slowly. Maybe a slow roast?  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: The meat would literally fall off the bones.  
  
GremlinKing: Okay, cool it with the cannibal vibes.  
  
KiwiKichi: Oh, I'm not eating them. Think of all the nasty diseases they'd have! Plus, pork is way better than human meat, or so I think.  
  
GremlinKing; Okay good, just making sure.  
  
KiwiKichi: Just, death by fair is painful and slow!  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: And their charred flesh would be a wonderful fertilizer for something of actual value!  
  
ThePrettyOne: I'm going to make kazoos out of their bones.  
  
Liam: Odd...that's odd but okay?  
  
Anime is online  
  
Anime: So, are we going down to visit her?  
  
AtuaLover: Of course we are.  
  
AtuaLover: Hopefully this gets resolved quickly.  
  
HotMess: Hopefully...  
  
Everyone is offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Liam  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Liam  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	96. Chapter 96: A Short Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROBOPHOBIA ALERT!!

The Chaos Family  
9:30 am  
  
TheCoolOne is online  
  
ThePrettyOne: How are you, Miu?  
  
TheCoolOne: Well, I'm eating jello so that's cool  
  
ThePrettyOne: I mean, emotionally.  
  
TheCoolOne: I'm a little...  
  
TheCoolOne: Okay I'm in major distress but my caseworker says my parents have already lost custody so that's nice.  
  
ThePrettyOne: Wait, really? That normally takes like forever.   
  
TheCoolOne: I guess someone pulled some strings  
  
EneClone: Huh. I wonder who?  
  
KiwiKichi: Yeah! Who has that kind of power?  
  
EneClone: Or favors from influential people?  
  
KiwiKichi: HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
  
TheCoolOne: Yeah, wonder who?  
  
ThePrettyOne: *COUGH COUGH MOM COUGH COUGH*  
  
MadeMaid: I have no clue what you're referring to.  
  
HotMess: Is Kirumi really just gonna adopt all three of these kids?  
  
EneClone: Three?  
  
ThePrettyOne: I'm only counting two though, Miu and Ouma.  
  
HotMess: Y'all really think Mom's gonna let Maki go back to the orphanage?  
  
HotMess: Like are you really buying this?  
  
EneClone: Mom?  
  
MadeMaid; shhhh shhhh  
  
TheCoolOne: Okay but lowkey I am so in   
  
HotMess: Well, we'll give you some space to process everything  
  
ThePrettyOne: I'll drop by later. What do you need?  
  
TheCoolOne: I'd actually prefer my laptop  
  
ThePrettyOne: Okay, I'll bring it over to you!  
  
TheCoolOne: Thank you.  
  
ThePrettyOne: <3  
  
TheCoolOne: :)  
  
TheCoolOne and 3 others are offline  
  
The Chaos Family  
11:49 am   
  
GremlinKing is online  
  
GremlinKing: Whoever made that glitter bomb, your Mom is a hoe  
  
KiwiKichi: GUYS HOSHI CALLED MOM A HOE  
  
Legs: HOW DARE YOU  
  
Anime: ALL WOMAN ARE QUEENS  
  
Liam: Ouma do not  
  
KiwiKichi: IF SHE BREATHES SHE'S A THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT  
  
GremlinKing: Falsehood  
  
BugMan: Why is Mom being called a garden tool?  
  
Anime: Oh! It's nothing Gonta!  
  
Legs: Nothing at all!  
  
Liam: No one explain that.  
  
GremlinKing: He's not a kid, you know.  
  
Liam: Yeah but...  
  
Liam: It's just, sometimes it's better to stay innocent for as long as possible.  
  
Anime: Yeah! I'd give anything to be a kid again.   
  
Liam: Me too.  
  
KiwiKichi: We all would.  
  
GremlinKing: Well, I'm gonna clean up this glitter.  
  
KiwiKichi: Good luck with that!  
  
GremlinKing: Thanks.  
  
GremlinKing is offline  
  
The Chaos Family  
3:30 pm  
  
Calculester: Kaito why are you outside my window  
  
Harubro: I found this rock  
  
Calculester: And?  
  
Harubro: I think it has aliens inside man!  
  
Calculester: Kaito, aliens aren't real!  
  
ThePrettyOne is online  
  
ThePrettyOne: FALSEHOOD  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: Aliens are totally real!  
  
AtuaLover: What a nonbeliever.  
  
Calculester: Every alien sighting has been a hoax!  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: You can't prove that!  
  
ThePrettyOne: Unless YOU'RE an ALIEN.  
  
Harubro: Yeah! PROVE TO US YOU'RE NOT AN ALIEN  
  
Harubro:[pressthis.jpg](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQyqnlXXQOLMZnyQjP4M7Dd_ctpsJwmi032UkE66uTBAgRT3dO_qA)   
  
Calculester: THIS IS ROBOPHOBIA  
  
Liam: Wait, can you actually not read that?  
  
Calculester:...  
  
TheCoolOne: OMG  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: We now know how to keep secrets from Kiibo  
  
AtuaLover: We have POWER  
  
Calculester: OKAY BUT THIS IS ROBOPHOBIA AND DISCRIMINATION  
  
Liam: But it's funny  
  
Calculester: IT IS NOT FUNNY  
  
ThePrettyOne: It...it kind of is.  
  
Harubro: Now, come look at my alien rock  
  
Calculester:...  
  
Calculester; Fine but there are no aliens in that rock!  
  
Calculester is offline  
  
The Chaos Family  
5:30 pm  
  
Harubro; So apparently what I had was a crab  
  
MadeMaid: You are a disaster  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: How do you even make that mistake?  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: Do I have the Ultimate Robot as a talent too?  
  
Harubro: Omg  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: My whole worldview just went poof.  
  
MadeMaid: Wait, does this mean you're also the SHSL Maid  
  
MadeMaid: Because oh boy that is an identity crisis.  
  
Harubro: I think I need a nap  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: I must ponder the reach of my gift.  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: You do that, I'm going to rinse out my eyeballs.  
  
SEESAWEFFECT and 2 others are offline  
  
MadeMaid: I think existence is a myth  
  
MadeMaid is offline  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Liam  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Liam  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	97. ////////

I have exam stuff today, so I won't have time to write a full chapter :( Sorry!


	98. Chapter 98: A Disaster Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underage drinking is bad, don't do it 
> 
> With that, enjoy!

The Chaos Family  
7:39 am

MadeMaid: So, is there a reason my kitchen looks like to a scene from Titanic?

KiwiKichi: I'd just like to say that it's all Maki's fault

EneClone: No fucking way. It's totally your fault

KiwiKichi: You're the one who scared me!

EneClone: You're the one who was fucking around with the drain pipe!

KiwiKichi: It was clogged! I was trying to fix it!

MadeMaid: Okay, both of you, cut it out. There will be none of that bullshit in this house. Kokichi, Maki, both of you go get towels and help me clean this mess up

KiwiKichi: Okay!

EneClone: Fine.

KiwiKichi and 1 others are offline

MadeMaid: It's like pulling teeth with these two -_-

MadeMaid is offline

The Chaos Family  
9:45 am

HotMess is online

HotMess: Okay, so I have an idea

GremlinKing: Guys! Amami is THINKING!!!

HotMess; Hah hah, very funny.

Legs: I didn't know you could think lmao.

HotMess; This is bullying.

TheCoolOne is online

TheCoolOne: GUESS WHO JUST GOT DISCHARGED BITCHES.

ThePrettyOne: I'm assuming you?

TheCoolOne: Duh ;p

TheCoolOne: So lameass, what's your idea?

HotMess: Now I don't wanna tell you :(

TheCoolOne: Noooo! Tell me, please?

ThePrettyOne: [puppyeyes.jpg](http://puppyeyes.jpg)

HotMess: Okay that's fucking cheating Kaede.

GremlinKing: Oh god that face

Legs: This my friend, is why Kaede is so popular. That is a face you can't say no too.

HotMess: Ugh fine! I thought we could all chill at my place today. My Dad just had this AMAZING pool installed.

Legs: I heard pool and now I'm in.

GremlinKing: Sounds great to me

TheCoolOne: I can't swim but that sounds fun!

HotMess: Oh fuck, right, your leg.

TheCoolOne: It's fine! Aha, I'll just enjoy chilling w/ you all!

ThePrettyOne: I'll start calling people!

HotMess: Cool. Tell everyone they can start coming over at 12

ThePrettyOne: Will do!

ThePrettyOne is offline

The Chaos Family  
12:30 pm

Anime: How is it so hot? It's only April.

AtuaLover: Global warming!

TheSmallestDwarf: Lmao, this planet is fucked.

HotMess: Okay yeah, but let's not think about that.

HotMess: This pool is amazing, what a good idea my father had.

Anime: Kaito is gonna fuck around and hut his head and die

Liam: I will never understand why he doesn"t just take a chill pill.

AtuaLover: He can't, the world would end.

Anime: Pffft, it really would

TheSmallestDwarf: Okay, but Izuru and Gonta hanging out is like, the weirdest pure moment ever.

TheSmallestDwarf: Izuru is just hovering making sure everything is okay and I honestly love them

Anime: Careful, you'll make Tenko jealous!

TheSmallestDwarf: Nah man, you know I'm not attracted to NB people :p

Anime: Okay yeah but has that ever stopped Tenko before?

TheSmallestDwarf: Point taken

Calculester: Miu and Kaede disappeared into the kitchen I'm scared.

AtuaLover: They're probably just helping Mom with lunch

Liam: Yeah...probably.

AtuaLover: At least today's been peaceful.

Anime: ANNNNNND YOU JINXED IT!

Calculester: GFDI

AtuaLover: Oops, sorry! XP

TheSmallestDwarf is offline

Liam: Every time.

Several people are offline

The Chaos Family  
1:35 pm

SEESAWEFFECT: I don't recall inviting the 77th and the 78th.

HotMess: If the 80th shows up I'm gonna scream because MOTHER FUCKER my Dad did not authorize this many people

MadeMaid: Well, I ought to make you some honey water then.

HotMess: Motherfucker.

SEESAWEFFECT: How did they all find out about this?

AtuaLover: I sent out an invite on Facebook!

MadeMaid: Oh my fucking god.

HotMess: Well, fuck it.

SEESAWEFFECT: I suppose the party will still be fun. At the very least, the class reps will keep everyone in line

HotMess: And Asahina and Akane are already turning my swimming pool into a Mortal Combat Scene.

AtuaLover: Asahina?

HotMess: WHY IS SHE SWIMMING SO FAST MY POOL ISN'T MADE FOR OLYMPIC SHIT

SEESAWEFFECT: I'm going to hang out with Sonia and Gundam

HotMess: Okay, just no cult shit on my property

SEESAWEFFECT: Understood.

SEESAWEFFECT IS OFFLINE

AtuaLover: I believe the lesbian orginazation is meeting!

AtuaLover: What a lovely day!

AtuaLover is offline

The Idiot Squad  
3:45 pm

ImTheMap has changed her nickname to AngryMapMom

AngryMapMom: WHO THE FUCK SPIKED THE DRINKS

FlightDad; I would also like to know

GremlinKing: Gonta has had alcohol this is NOT OKAY

HotMess: Oh my god all the girls are drunk except Chiaki and Kirigiri I'm ver scared

AngryMapMom: Ouma and Ogawa are a ticking fucking timebomb and I swear to god Sakura or Nidai are going to destroy a building

HotMess: Poor Chihiro looks so ragged trying to keep Mondo and Ishimaru from fucking dying

GremlinKing: Oh god Kuzuryu and Pekoyam are drunk bad idea oh god now neither of them can watch the other

FlightDad: WHY IS MIODA ON THE ROOF? HOW DID SHE GET THERE? WHY ARE CLESTIA AND SAYAKA WITH HER?

HotMess: Teruteru has been quarantined and Hifumi has passed out. I think someone needs to go find Hagukure and Leon before they get themselves in deep shit.

GremlinKing: On it!

AngryMapMom: I'm going to start rounding everyone up

AngryMapMom: Oh my god my girlfriend is on the roof too how did she get on the roof

FlightDad: Wait, girlfriend?

AngryMapMom: LATER REO, GRAB KANNA AND MINA BEFORE ONE OF THEM FUCKING DIES

AngryMapMom: At least Bianca is sober enough to be reasonable. Sora's a fucking mess though.

HotMess; Oh god FUCK I THINK THE CRYPTID CREW ARE SUMMONING A DEMON

GremlinKing: WHERE THE FUCK IS MIU AND SOUDA THAT IS NOT A GOOD COMBINATION

GremlinKing: Oh my fucking god why does Kaede have firecrackers

Liam is online

Liam: I LEAVE FOR FIVE FUCKING MINUTES AND EVERYTHING IS CHAOS WHAT THE FUCK GUYS

Liam: Oh my god Kiibo

Calculester is online

Calculester; Kokichi's a fucking nightmare okay? And he and Himari are wrecking shit and I can't get Azu to help me and I think Azune and Ayano are joining in on the demon summoning.

HotMess; WHY IS NO ONE STOPPING THEM? OH MY GOD THEY CANNOT SUMMON A DEMON IN MY HOUSE MY DAD WILL FUCKING MURDER ME.

GremlinKing: Fuck now Saionji is picking on Mikan again

HotMess: SOMEONE PLEASE FUCKING HELP

FlightDad: IM CURRENTLY KNEE DEEP IN SHIT BECAUSE MAHIRU IS A FUCKING MESS AND IMPOSTER IS FIGHTING TOGAMI AND KIRIGIRI IS TOO BUSY KEEPING NAEGI FROM PASSING OUT TO HELP AND KOMARU AND TOKO ARE CURRENTLY FUCKING UP BIG TIME WITH GOD DAMN FIRECRACKERS AND AKANE AND NIDAI ARE FIGHTING AGAIN IM FUCKING DYING

AngryMapMom: Okay, Asahina's asleep but Junko and Nagito might kill us all and Hinata is doing SHIT to help us.

AngryMapMom: I think I have the 80th class rounded up, I'm gonna get them home

GremlinKing: I'm gonna see if I can't get our class to sleep or something

HotMess: This was a fucking Mistake

Everyone is offline

The Chaos Family  
9:30 pm

AtuaLover: MY FUCKING HEAD

Anime: Did you all have fun?

AtuaLover: Babe what the fuck did you do?

Anime: It wasn't me this time!

Anime: Although, that was a riot!

Anime: Who would've thought firecrackers and water were such a fun combo!

Anime: Well, at least no one was injured.

AtuaLover: I'm too tired to deal with this shit.

AtuaLover is offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink lots of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Liam  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Liam  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	99. Chapter 99: Fuck We Did It Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short because tomorrow's is gonna be huge!
> 
> WHAT SHOULD I DO FOR THE 100TH CHAPTER???

 

The Chaos Family  
8;04 am

Legs: There's a disturbance in the air.

Anime: I think that's just a headache, Tenko.

Legs: Maybe.

AtuaLover: Friendly reminder that we go back to school in 8 days!

Legs: Fuck.

TheCoolOne: Friendly reminder that we had homework over the break!

ThePrettyOne: I've finished that.

TheSmallestDwarf; WE HAD FUCKING HOMEWORK???

EneClone: Yeah?

Legs: Oh god we're screwed.

EneClone: Just start working on it

Anime: Tsumugi, save me~~~

AtuaLover: Fine. fine.

TheCoolOne: You need help Maki?

EneClone: I already finished. I sat Kichi down and made him help me

ThePrettyOne: Ki...chi?

EneClone: I-

EneClone is offline

Legs: So soft

TheSmallestDwarf; Shhhh, you can't say that, she'll kill you

Legs: Point taken

Legs: Well, talk to you guys soon!

Legs is offline

Anime and 3 others are offline

  
The Chaos Family  
11:15 am

HotMess is online

HotMess: So I figured out who spiked the punch!

MadeMaid: I'm listening.

SEESAWEFFECT: ^^^^

HotMess: Fucking Ogawa.

Liam: Called it.

Calculester: As always, we were right.

KiwiKichi: Lmao I knew she did it first XD

MadeMaid: And how did you know this?

KiwiKichi: She showed me where she hid the cameras!

HotMess: CAMERAS?

KiwiKichi: Oh yeah! The whole debacle was recorded :)

SEESAWEFFECT: W H A T

AtuaLover: Isn't that illegal?

Harubro: So is weed

AtuaLover; Okay listen, I don't smoke-

Anime: I do.

HotMess: ^^^^

SEESAWEFFECT: I wish you wouldn't, it's terrible for your lungs.

HotMess: I only smoke socially, don't worry.

MadeMaid: Do you have the footage Ouma?

KiwiKichi: Yeah! You guys wanna see it?

Anime: I would!

GremlinKing: I guess?

Liam: I want to see what I missed.

KiwiKichi: Aha, I'm sure you'll all find it hilarious!

EneClone: Still concerned about how Ogawa got alcohol in the first place.

KiwiKichi: Lmao, we all know no one enforces the drinking age laws

Harubro: But heaven forbid you bike with a friend on the back, oh no! That is most bot okay!

MadeMaid: This fucking country

HotMess; The world has gone to hell, might as well enjoy it!

AtuaLover: Okay but Ouma are we coming to your place?

KiwiKichi: Yeah, I can't edit the file down enough to send it lol

AtuaLover: Okay, everyone, just...don't die

SEESAWEFFECT: I make no promises.

Calculester: DO NOT

SEESAWEFFECT: Okay, okay.

SEESAWEFFECT and several others are offline

  
The Chaos Family  
3:45 pm

HotMess: Okay, so guess whose birthday we missed?

EneClone: Fuck, Kaito?

Harubro: My birthday is the 12th.

EneClone: Okay, phew, I thought I screwed up.

HotMess: Nah, it's Yamada's.

EneClone: Did we miss his birthday?

HotMess: It was on the 2nd

EneClone: Oh fuck.

EneClone: Damn it, why do he and Ogawa share a week? Why?

HotMess: 🤷

EneClone: So what do we do?

HotMess: Actually, his class is kidnapping everyone apparently we're doing lazer tag, I was just coming on to let you know you're being abducted.

EneClone: Fuck, let me get dressed.

Harubro: Lmao I can hear a car well,

Harubro: MY FUCKING WINDO-

Harubro is offline

  
The Chaos Family  
9:30 pm

Liam: Demons. All of them.

Liam: why would we let the literal gun-trained assassin play lazer tag? The world may never know

Liam is offline

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, and have a good day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Liam  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Liam  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	100. Chapter 100: 100th Chapter Special!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREPARE THYSELVES!
> 
> http://brantsteele.net/hungergames/r.php?c=gMTkGlDf if you wanna run the simulator yourself!

 

Happy 100th Chapter!  
1:00 AM  
  
Star/Shelly has added the 79th class and the 80th class to the chat  
  
Star/Shelly: OKAY GUYS! For today's celebration, a lot has changed! 1, everyone across all classes has switched bodies with someone else! 2, I've randomly inserted cats into peoples houses, and 3, We're doing a hunger games simulator because why not?  
  
Saihara: WHY AM I IN MOM'S BODY DANG IT  
  
Izuru: Hajime and I have switched, and I think Naegi is in Nagito's body because he's asked me twice where Kirigiri is.  
  
Kaede: Okay so like 7 people have called me screaming about being scared and I think I'm Kirigiri now which is weird because the only people calling me have been people in the 77th.  
  
Kaede: Speaking of which, are you gonna add them?  
  
Star/Shelly: Once the reps unblock me :(  
  
Kaede: Lmao I can give you access I have Kirigiri's phone >:D  
  
Izuru: I suppose I can unblock you.  
  
Star/Shelly has added The 78th and the 77th class.  
  
Kirigiri: I DO NOT LIKE THIS STAR  
  
Kirigiri: CELESTIA SMELLS LIKE A COBWEB   
  
Sayaka: WHY DID I HAVE TO SWITCH WITH TSUMUGI OF alL PEOPLE  
  
Tsumugi: You're not exactly a joy to be around either.  
  
Celestia: I'd like to point out that if I'm in Angie's body and Kaede is in Kirigiri's body and Kyoko is in mine, whose in Kaede's?  
  
Angie: The power that I have...  
  
Angie: it's ENDLESS  
  
Kaede: Heck, that's not good  
  
Nagito: I'd like to point out that I am in Naegi's body and I am uncomfortable with all of this  
  
Junko; Wow! This body's like, really cute!   
  
Himiko: WHY AM I SO BIG??  
  
Sakura: Junko why d you wear high-heels to bed?  
  
Junko: Let me live Sakura  
  
Sakura: Himiko, just be careful not to break anything  
  
Himiko: I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO THIS IS NOT OKAY  
  
Maki: Hey, I got Mukuro's body.  
  
Tsumugi: How are you so calm?  
  
Maki: I literally can't feel a difference between my body and hers.  
  
Mukuro: Fair enough. Your hair's too long.  
  
Maki: I guess, I prefer it long. Easier to strangle people with.  
  
Mukuro: Good point. Perhaps I should grow out mine...  
  
Junko: You totally should! You'd look like, super cute sis!  
  
Angie: Wow, you're a C cup Kaede?  
  
Kaede: STOP THAT THS INSTANT?  
  
Angie: what? I have to get dressed!  
  
Kaede: STOP LOOKING AT MY-  
  
Kaede: Oh god Miu, who are you?  
  
Miu: I'm Tenko!  
  
Tenko: I'm Sonia!  
  
Sonia: I'm Miu  
  
Kokichi: I HAVE MANY QUESTIONS  
  
Amami: Hey guys? I hate this  
  
Kokichi: Who has my body  
  
Star/Shelly: I'm just gonna post the swap list XD  
  
Star/Shelly:  
Rantarou| Kokichi  
Miu| Tenko  
Kiibo| Saionji  
Himiko| Sakura  
Tenko| Sonia  
Gonta| Chihiro  
Kirumi| Hifumi  
Korekiyo| Peko  
Hoshi| Kaito  
Shuichi| Kirumi  
Tsumugi| Sayaka  
Maki| Mukuro  
Kaede| Kirigiri  
Kaito| Nekomaru  
Angie| Kaede  
Kokichi| Ibuki  
Izuru| Hajime  
  
Hajime| Izuru  
Nekomaru| Hoshi  
Akane| Mahiru  
Imposter| Akane  
Ibuki| Rantarou  
Saionji| Kiibo  
Mikan| Hagakure  
Mahiru| Imposter  
Peko| Korekiyo  
Kuzuryu| Ishimaru  
Sonia| Miu  
Souda| Teruteru  
Gundam| Aoi  
Nagito| Naegi  
Chiaki| Souda  
Teruteru| Gundam  
  
Aoi| Chiaki  
Sakura| Junko  
Junko| Himiko  
Mukuro| Maki  
Komaru| Togami  
Togami| Komaru  
Kyoko| Celestia  
Leon| Mondo  
Naegi| Nagito  
Chihiro| Gonta  
Hifumi| Shuichi  
Ishimaru| Mikan  
Hagakure| Kuzuryu  
Fukawa| Leon  
Sayaka| Tsumugi  
Mondo| Fukawa  
  
Ruto Yamada| Hinoka  
Hinoka Azu| Sora  
Sora Ito| Himari  
Himari Ogawa| Alex  
Alex Tanaka| Tohru  
Tohru Tanaka| Reo  
Reo Kondo| Kanna  
Kanna Ono| Ayano  
Ayano Midori| Hinako  
Hinako Midori| Azune  
Azune Midori| Saito  
Saito Harukawa| Mizuki  
Mizuki Hazuka| Shigure  
Shigure Takahashi| Mina  
Mina Murakami| Oka  
Oka Murakami| Bianca  
Bianca White| Izuru  
Izuru Hinata| Ruto  
  
Kokichi: Oh thank god it's Amami  
  
Amami: I'm gonna go get a decent meal :D  
  
Kokichi: WHAT? NOOOO  
  
Amami: IM GOING TO TAKE CARE OF YOUR HEALTH  
  
Kokichi: NOOOOO  
  
Amami: MUAHAHAHAAH  
  
Maki: Okay mood  
  
Kaito: I'm SO STRONG  
  
Kaito: I'm GONNA PUNCH SOMETHING  
  
Nidai: PLEASE DO NOT  
  
Nidai: I'm so small wtf  
  
Hoshi: Finally  
  
Hoshi: I can reach the top shelf  
  
Hoshi: There is a cat inside  
  
Hoshi: i have been blessed  
  
Chihiro: Oh god why are their wolves in your closet Gonta?  
  
Gonta: Those are Gonta's friends!  
  
Gonta: Gonta likes your pajamas Chihiro-san!  
  
Chihiro: Oh! Thank you :D  
  
Gonta: :D  
  
Chiaki: I can now die happy  
  
Ishimaru: DYING IS PROHIBITED  
  
Ishimaru: I somehow get the feeling that I have lots of potential but am mainly used for fanservice among the fandom  
  
Junko: Well, we know who got Mikan.  
  
Shinguji: I am very uncomfortable at the moment  
  
Pekoyama: As am I.  
  
Pekoyama: What's with the mask?  
  
Shinguji: Leave it one  
  
Shinguji: Also, congrats! You're in China!  
  
Pekoyama: I'm WHAT  
  
Amami: OH YEAH! IBUKI CAN YOU SPEAK CHINESE?  
  
Ibuki: No.  
  
Amami: Aha you're both going to die.  
  
Kokichi: Can I ask where you are Kiibaby?  
  
Kiibo: I'm so small.  
  
Kiibo: I feel threatened  
  
Saionji: I HAVE LAZERS  
  
Saionji: THIS IS AWESOME  
  
Mahiru: THAT IS A BAD IDEA  
  
Kirigiri: This is a disaster.  
  
Kirumi: I am currently cleaning this disaster, Hifumi how do you live like this?  
  
Kuzuryu: I FEEL LIKE A NARC  
  
Kuzuryu: I need to go vandalize something  
  
Ishimaru: DO NOT  
  
Mondo: I have so many questions  
  
Mondo: Why is there a dead body in your closet? Why are you like this? How do I get blood out of a white shirt?  
  
Fukawa: DONT TOUCH ANYTHING  
  
Fukawa: My other half will flip out if she finds out I killed the mailman again  
  
Komaru: GFDI SHO  
  
Fukawa: Heck  
  
Togami: I do not like this  
  
Naegi: Omg you're my sister my head hurts save me, please  
  
Gundam: Who has Souda's body?  
  
Souda: nOT ME  
  
Gundam: I do not like being a girl  
  
Imposter: I have your body Akane  
  
Akane: Oh thank god  
  
Chiaki: I have Souda's body Gundam.  
  
Gundam: Oh good  
  
Star/Shelly: So, is everyone well adjusted?  
  
Alex: I HAVE MANY QUESTIONS  
  
Izuru#2: I am very offended   
  
Star/Shelly: We have 2 Izuru's and 2 Hinata's, I'm trying man  
  
Ruto: I AM SO TALL  
  
Star/Shelly: Cool, anyways, I'm gonna set up  
  
Star/Shelly: Heck, there's more than 48 of you  
  
Star/Shelly: Okay, so, bye 80th class!  
  
Star/Shelly has kicked the 80th class  
  
Star/Shelly: Mukuro, Komaru, you okay with sitting this out?  
  
Mukuro: Sure.  
  
Komaru: I don't have a choice, do I?  
  
Star/Shelly: Okay, now there are 48 of you!  
  
Star/Shelly: Okay, all set!  
  
Junko: Aha, I'm going to win.  
  
Celestia: We'll see about that!  
  
Star/Shelly:   
  
The Bloodbath  
  
As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.  
  
Byakuya runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
Yasuhiro and Sonia fight for a bag. Sonia gives up and retreats.  
  
Kiyotaka and Peko fight for a bag. Kiyotaka gives up and retreats.  
  
Hifumi snatches a bottle of alcohol and a rag.  
  
Hiyoko runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
Mahiru runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
Toko runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
Teruteru scares Aoi away from the cornucopia.  
  
Nagito runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
Kaede runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
Hajime runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
Miu runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
Leon runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
Angie runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
Chihiro grabs a shovel.  
  
Shuichi runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
Ryoma, Celestia, and Ibuki get into a fight. Ibuki triumphantly kills them both.  
  
Rantaro runs away from the Cornucopia  
  
Kazuichi grabs a backpack and retreats  
  
Kaito runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
Ultimate Imposter retrieves a trident from inside the cornucopia.  
  
Makoto grabs a shovel.  
  
Tenko runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
Kirumi scares Maki away from the cornucopia.  
  
Kokichi runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
Mondo scares Sakura away from the cornucopia.  
  
Chiaki runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
Tsumugi finds a bag full of explosives.  
  
Kiibo takes a sickle from inside the cornucopia.  
  
Izuru and Gonta fight for a bag. Gonta gives up and retreats.  
  
Nekomaru grabs a sword  
  
Fuyuhiko clutches a first aid kit and runs away.  
  
Junko runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
Korekiyo runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
Gundham finds a canteen full of water.  
  
Himiko grabs a jar of fishing bait while Mikan gets fishing gear.  
  
Sayaka runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
Akane runs away from the Cornucopia  
  
Kyoko stays at the cornucopia for resources.  
  
Shuichi: And just like in real life, all the responsible people immediatly leave.   
  
Aoi: Okay, but Teruteru could NOT scare me away  
  
Teruteru: Shall we test that theory?  
  
Hoshi: Ah, I'm dead.  
  
Hoshi: Finally  
  
Ibuki: aHHH! I'm so sorry Celestia!  
  
Celestia: This is bothersome.   
  
Tsumugi: Oooh! EXPLOSIVES!  
  
Angie: Lmao we know how Tsumugi is going to die :D  
  
Tsumugi: Oh hush!   
  
  
Star/Shelly:   
Day 1  
  
Makoto kills Leon with a hatchet.  
  
Kyoko practices her archery.  
  
Sakura discovers a river.  
  
Himiko goes hunting.  
  
Nagito discovers a river.  
  
Miu camouflages herself in the bushes.  
  
Korekiyo receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.  
  
Angie camouflages herself in the bushes.  
  
Fuyuhiko chases Ultimate Imposter.  
  
Kiibo explores the arena.  
  
Yasuhiro searches for firewood.  
  
Sonia, Aoi, and Gundham hunt for other tributes.  
  
Tsumugi practices her archery.  
  
Gonta, Junko, and Kaito unsuccessfully ambush Chihiro, Nekomaru, and Mahiru, who kill them instead.  
  
Ibuki makes a slingshot.  
  
Shuichi and Toko work together for the day.  
  
Kokichi receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.  
  
Teruteru begs for Peko to kill him. She refuses, keeping Teruteru alive.  
  
Kiyotaka injures himself.  
  
Izuru receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.  
  
Mikan and Chiaki work together for the day.  
  
Hifumi camouflages himself in the bushes.  
  
Kirumi fishes.  
  
Kaede defeats Kazuichi in a fight but spares his life.  
  
Mondo goes hunting.  
  
Akane, Maki, Hiyoko, Rantaro, and Byakuya hunt for other tributes.  
  
Tenko is pricked by thorns while picking berries  
  
Hajime explores the arena.  
  
Sayaka sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.  
  
Kaede: wHY DIDN'T I KILL HIM?  
  
Souda: HEY!  
  
Kaede: No offense but it's a bad strategy!  
  
Fukawa: I will betray you, normie  
  
Shuichi: Figures.  
  
Kokichi: Maki hunting is terrifying.  
  
Kaito: AWW MAN, I'm DEAD?   
  
Chihiro: i'm sorry Gonta!  
  
Gonta: It's fine Chihiro-san!  
  
Leon: Okay, but seriously Naegi?  
  
Naegi: I did what I had too.   
  
  
Star/Shelly:  
6 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
  
Ryoma Hoshi  
District 3  
Celestia Ludenburg  
District 11  
Leon Kuwata  
District 6  
Gonta Gokuharu  
District 10  
Junko Enoshima  
District 8  
Kaito Momota  
District 8  
  
Star/Shelly:   
Night 1  
  
Nagito receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.  
  
Mahiru ambushes Gundham and kills him.  
  
Makoto destroys Byakuya's supplies while he is asleep.  
  
Kokichi and Hiyoko tell stories about themselves to each other.  
  
Tsumugi, Kiibo, and Miu cheerfully sing songs together  
  
Shuichi receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.  
  
Peko sets an explosive off, killing Hajime.  
  
Fuyuhiko cries himself to sleep.  
  
Korekiyo destroys Tenko's supplies while she is asleep.  
  
Sakura and Teruteru hold hands  
  
Rantaro stays awake all night.  
  
Mikan convinces Kirumi to not kill her, only to kill her instead.  
  
Hifumi begs for Kyoko to kill him. She refuses, keeping Hifumi alive.  
  
Sayaka thinks about winning.  
  
Mondo, Ultimate Imposter, Chiaki, and Nekomaru sleep in shifts.  
  
Ibuki and Kazuichi sleep in shifts.  
  
Akane, Yasuhiro, and Maki cheerfully sing songs together  
  
Chihiro questions his sanity.  
  
Himiko defeats Toko in a fight but spares her life.  
  
Sonia receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.  
  
Aoi lets Kiyotaka into her shelter.  
  
Angie is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.  
  
Izuru and Kaede talk about the tributes still alive.  
  
  
Sakura: " Sakura and Teruteru hold hands" is cursed  
  
Aoi: I hope he contracts bunions  
  
Teruteru: This is bullying D:  
  
Hoshi: HELL WILL SWALLOW YOU WHOLE MIKAN  
  
Mikan: What? What did I DO?  
  
Kirumi: Ah, it appears I am dead. Izuru?  
  
Izuru: Yes?  
  
Kirumi: Destroy them all.  
  
Izuru: of course  
  
Gonta: :D  
  
Kiibo: Looks like Miu and I are doing well at least!   
  
Saionji: Awww, Hifumi's such a loser he can't even get murdered properly!  
  
Hifumi: Hey! I am not a loser!  
  
Kirigiri: Like I'd waste time killing when I have two idiots to look out for.  
  
Togami: And to think I trusted you Naegi.  
  
Naegi: That's not me! I swear!  
  
Kaede: I'd like to point out that Maki singing with Hagakure and Akane is such an absurd scenario but it WORKS.  
  
Izuru: Hah, yeah.   
  
Amami: "Rantarou stays awake all night" MOOD  
  
Kaito: HOW DID I DIE SO QUICKLY?  
  
Maki: You're incompetent  
  
Kaito: :(  
  
Himiko: Fukawa gets one last chance, but if she wakes me up again she will suffer  
  
Fukawa: That's canon.   
  
Hajime: Ah, Peko murdered me. Sounds about right  
  
Pekoyama: Why are you crying Fuyuhiko?  
  
Kuzuryu: It's...it's just the game?  
  
Pekoyama: What the f*ck did the game do to you?  
  
Junko: Iconic.   
  
Gundham: And once again, Mahiru has ruined me.  
  
Mahiru: I steal your lunch ONE TIME  
  
Gundham: YOU WILL BURN FOR THAT, DEMON SPAWN.  
  
Sonia: Omg   
  
Souda: OH NO, SAIONJI AND OUMA ARE HANGING OUt, ABORT MISSION!  
  
Kokichi: UWU  
  
Saionji: OWO  
  
Hoshi: Kill me.  
  
Ishimaru: NO DYING ALLOWED  
  
Mondo: What he said.   
  
Star/Shelly:   
Day 2  
  
Mikan injures herself.  
  
Himiko fishes.  
  
Kiyotaka dies trying to escape the arena.  
  
Ultimate Imposter begs for Toko to kill him. She refuses, keeping Ultimate Imposter alive.  
  
Teruteru cannot handle the circumstances and commits not alive.   
  
Hifumi begs for Miu to kill him. She refuses, keeping Hifumi alive.  
  
Korekiyo makes a slingshot.  
  
Byakuya thinks about home.  
  
Sayaka accidently steps on a landmine.  
  
Kyoko fishes.  
  
Maki attacks Kiibo, but he manages to escape.  
  
Mahiru is pricked by thorns while picking berries.  
  
Sonia collects fruit from a tree.  
  
Tenko and Izuru work together for the day.  
  
Hiyoko and Rantaro hunt for other tributes.  
  
Akane searches for firewood.   
  
Angie, Mondo, Chihiro, and Yasuhiro hunt for other tributes.  
  
Chiaki sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.  
  
Sakura receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.  
  
Makoto and Kazuichi split up to search for resources.  
  
Aoi makes a slingshot.  
  
Nagito kills Kaede for her supplies.  
  
Peko searches for a water source.  
  
Kokichi receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.  
  
Nekomaru tracks down and kills Tsumugi.  
  
Ibuki scares Shuichi off.  
  
Fuyuhiko tries to spear fish with a trident.  
  
Ishimaru; And I'm dead.   
  
Nidai: Sorry Tsumugi.  
  
Tsumugi: Nah, it's fine!   
  
Tsumugi: I can just, like, hang out in the clouds and watch my girlfriend kill people.  
  
Teruteru: And I'm dead.  
  
Izuru: RIP  
  
Kaede: NAGITO, HOW COULD YOU?  
  
Nagito: I have to live! I must be a stepping stone for HOPE!  
  
Hajime: Komaede no we've talked about this!  
  
Togami: Why is it I'm always so different in simulations?   
  
Kirigiri: It do be like that sometimes.  
  
Junko: Mikan probably tripped pffft  
  
Mikan: Probably.  
  
Kokichi: MAKI! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY BOYFRIEND.  
  
Maki: :p  
  
Pekoyama: That sass  
  
Sakura: Well, this has been pleasant.  
  
Aoi: VENGANCE!  
  
Star/Shelly:  
8 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
  
Gundham Tanaka  
District 10  
Hajime Hinata  
District 10  
Kirumi Tojo  
District 7  
Kiyotaka Ishimaru  
District 7  
Teruteru Hanamura  
District 3  
Sayaka Maizono  
District 2  
Kaede Akamatsu  
District 8  
Tsumugi Shirogane  
District 1  
  
Sayaka: Didn't even notice I died lol  
  
Celestia: Mood  
  
Sayaka: Might as well sleep!  
  
Sayaka is offline   
  
Amami: God I miss sleep.  
  
Hagakure: Same dude.  
  
Amami: WAIT, THIS BODY DOESN'T HAVE INSOMNIA  
  
Amami: YES!  
  
Hoshi: OMG YOU'RE RIGHT  
  
Izuru: The joy in those messages is hard to be around  
  
Star/Shelly:  
Night 2  
  
Tenko cooks her food before putting her fire out.  
  
Nekomaru destroys Fuyuhiko's supplies while he is asleep.  
  
Makoto defeats Mahiru in a fight but spares her life.  
  
Chiaki receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.  
  
Aoi begs for Kokichi to kill her. He refuses, keeping Aoi alive.  
  
Kiibo, Rantaro, and Maki sleep in shifts  
  
Kyoko receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.  
  
Chihiro passes out from exhaustion.  
  
Peko kills Kazuichi as he tries to run.  
  
Nagito tends to his wounds  
  
Shuichi tends to his wounds.  
  
Angie tends to her wounds.   
  
Sonia, Akane, Sakura, and Hiyoko tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood.  
  
Miu thinks about home.   
  
Izuru, Ultimate Imposter, Toko, and Ibuki tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood.   
  
Byakuya forces Mondo to kill Mikan or Hifumi. He refuses to kill, so Byakuya kills him instead.  
  
Himiko is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.  
  
Korekiyo questions his sanity.  
  
Yasuhiro loses sight of where he is.  
  
Izuru: It appears I am stuck with the dregs of society.  
  
Ibuki: HEY!  
  
Toko: hEY!  
  
Imposter: Fair.   
  
Hagakure: And just like that, I'm lost again.  
  
Mondo: OKAY SCREW YOU RICH BOY, FIGHT ME  
  
Byakuya: No thank you.   
  
Pekoyama; Ah, Souda is dead. What a loss.  
  
Souda: I CAN HEAR THE SARCASM  
  
Sonia: iT SEEMS I MUST HARVEST SOME ORgaNS TODAY  
  
Pekoyama: try me.   
  
Shinguji: "Korekiyo questions his sanity." Accurate.   
  
Star/Shelly:   
Day 3  
  
Hifumi is unable to convince Miu to not kill him.  
  
Yasuhiro practices his archery.  
  
Sonia travels to higher ground.  
  
Aoi tries to spear fish with a trident.  
  
Mahiru scares Chiaki off.  
  
Toko stalks Korekiyo.  
  
Himiko tries to sleep through the entire day.  
  
Kiibo and Sakura fight Izuru and Makoto. Izuru and Makoto survive.  
  
Chihiro goes hunting  
  
Ibuki makes a wooden spear.  
  
Shuichi steals from Nekomaru while he isn't looking.  
  
Angie practices her archery  
  
Rantaro makes a wooden spear.  
  
Hiyoko explores the arena.  
  
Peko is pricked by thorns while picking berries.  
  
Kyoko and Kokichi work together for the day.  
  
Mikan constructs a shack.  
  
Fuyuhiko sets an explosive off, killing Akane, Tenko, and Nagito  
  
Maki camouflauges herself in the bushes.  
  
Byakuya receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.  
  
Ultimate Imposter accidently detonates a land mine while trying to arm it.  
  
Imposter: FINALLY, I'M FREE  
  
Imposter is offline  
  
Kuzuryu: Ah, that is a lot of dead people.  
  
Akane: Ugh, already? No fair :(  
  
Tenko: I can't believe I lost to a degenerate  
  
Himiko: Tenko...  
  
Tenko: Okay fine, well played  
  
Nagito: I think I did well!  
  
Izuru: I will not spare you next time, Makoto.  
  
Naegi: Aha...aha  
  
Miu: Oof, sorry Hifumi!  
  
Hifumi: I'm going back to bed now.  
  
Hifumi is offline  
  
Kokichi: A temporary truce.  
  
Kirigiri: Makes sense actually.  
  
  
Star/Shelly:   
9 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
  
Kazuichi Souda  
District 7  
Mondo Owada  
District 4  
Hifumi Yamada  
District 10  
Kiibo  
District 8  
Sakura Ogami  
District 3  
Akane Owari  
District 12  
Tenko Chabishira  
District 2  
Nagito Komaeda  
District 4  
Ultimate Imposter  
District 1  
  
  
Star/Shelly:  
Night 3  
  
Ibuki strangles Maki after engaging in a fist fight.  
  
Kyoko, Sonia, and Makoto track down and kill Peko.  
  
Mahiru looks at the night sky  
  
Himiko convinces Hiyoko to snuggle with her  
  
Miu passes out from exhaustion.  
  
Izuru receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor  
  
Shuichi and Nekomaru talk about the tributes still alive  
  
Angie tends to her wounds.  
  
Korekiyo and Aoi tell stories about themselves to each other.  
  
Fuyuhiko convinces Chihiro to snuggle with him.  
  
Yasuhiro, Mikan, Byakuya, and Chiaki sleep in shifts.  
  
Rantaro receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.  
  
Toko begs for Kokichi to kill her. He refuses, keeping Toko alive.  
  
Ibuki: I KILLED MAKI!  
  
Maki: I...HOW? I'M A TRAINED ASSASSIN!  
  
Kirigiri: Thems the breaks.   
  
Chihiro: I have questions.  
  
Kuzuryu: no offense but I WOULD NEVER  
  
Chihiro: none taken!  
  
Pekoyama: I'm dead it seems.  
  
Kuzuryu: If you think I'm gonna like, avenge you or something, think again!  
  
Hajime: He's trying so hard :)  
  
Nagito: Ahhhh, young love.  
  
Kuzuryu: ARE YOU TRYING TO DIE?  
  
Mondo: NO KILLING EACH OTHER. Ishimaru said so.  
  
Star/Shelly: God, I love all of you.

 

Star/Shelly:   
Day 4  
  
Chiaki picks flowers.  
  
Izuru goes hunting.  
  
Fuyuhiko scares Korekiyo off.  
  
Makoto and Nekomaru hunt for other tributes  
  
Rantaro receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.  
  
Kyoko attacks Himiko, but she manages to escape.  
  
Miu begs for Chihiro to kill her. He refuses, keeping Miu alive.  
  
Mikan thinks about home.  
  
Sonia steals from Byakuya while he isn't looking.  
  
Hiyoko tries to spear fish with a trident.  
  
Toko picks flowers.  
  
Aoi injures herself.  
  
Kokichi, Mahiru, Yasuhiro, Angie, and Ibuki hunt for other tributes.  
  
Shuichi travels to higher ground.  
  
Shuichi: Suprisingly, no deaths.  
  
Kirigiri: Not for long!  
  
Aoi: Ah, I have hurt myself.  
  
Nagito: Sounds like normal.  
  
Saionji: I hope I got some nice fish1  
  
Ibuki: *starves*  
  
Miu: DNDNDndD  
  
Chiaki: People out here dying and I'm just picking flowers.  
  
Hajime: Mood  
  
Star/Shelly:   
2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
  
Maki Harukawa  
District 5  
Peko Pekoyama  
District 4  
  
  
Star/Shelly:   
Night 4  
  
Angie screams for help.  
Kyoko kills Rantaro while he is sleeping.  
Ibuki, Sonia, Shuichi, Aoi, and Chihiro sleep in shifts   
Mikan, Yasuhiro, and Miu cheerfully sing songs together.  
Byakuya thinks about winning  
Nekomaru and Chiaki huddle for warmth.  
Toko, Himiko, Mahiru, Izuru, and Hiyoko sleep in shifts.  
Kokichi stays awake all night  
Fuyuhiko is awoken by nightmares.  
Makoto stays awake all night.  
Korekiyo stays awake all night.  
  
Amami: YES! I'M DEAD!  
  
Shinguji: THAT IS NOT A GOOD THING!  
  
Angie: Why am I needing help?  
  
Sonia: I'm suprised Makoto's lasted this long?  
  
Izuru: He's hardier than he looks apparently.  
  
Fukawa: Okay but how is OUMA of all people alive?  
  
Kokichi: Pure spite.  
  
Amami: MOOD  
  
Star/Shelly:  
Day 5  
  
Hiyoko receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.  
Aoi receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.  
Chiaki tries to sleep through the entire day.  
Himiko sprains her ankle while running away from Angie.  
Kyoko searches for firewood.  
Yasuhiro practices his archery.  
Izuru and Chihiro threaten a double suicide. It fails and they die.   
Kokichi, Miu, Shuichi, and Toko raid Ibuki's camp while she is hunting.  
Korekiyo, Byakuya, Nekomaru, and Fuyuhiko raid Mahiru's camp while she is hunting.  
Sonia discovers a river.  
Mikan diverts Makoto's attention and runs away.  
  
Izuru: WHAT WAS I THINKING?  
  
Chihiro: I cannot believe I was that stupid.  
  
Chiaki: Tried to sleep through the entire day? I succeed.   
  
Kokichi: Funny how Angie is trying to kill Himiko when her biggest enemy, herself, is still out there  
  
Angie: Hey!  
  
Hagakure: good one!  
  
  
Star/Shelly:  
3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
  
Rantaro Amami  
District 3  
Izuru Kamakura  
District 9  
Chihiro Fujisaki  
District 11  
  
Star/Shelly:   
Night 5  
  
Kyoko convinces Angie to not kill her, only to kill her instead  
Sonia thinks about winning.  
Nekomaru stabs Aoi with a tree branch.  
Himiko taints Ibuki's food, killing her.  
Hiyoko, Chiaki, and Yasuhiro discuss the games and what might happen in the morning.  
Miu starts a fire.  
Makoto starts a fire.  
Fuyuhiko tends to his wounds.  
Toko thinks about home.  
Mikan and Mahiru sleep in shifts.  
Korekiyo loses sight of where he is.  
Byakuya cannot handle the circumstances and commits not alive.  
Shuichi tends to Kokichi's wounds.  
  
Shuichi: Sounds about right.  
  
Kokichi: Awww, thanks, babe.  
  
Aoi: AWW MAN!  
  
Nidai: All according to plan!  
  
Kirigiri: TAKE THAT ANGIE  
  
Angie: HECK!  
  
Himiko: get oofed!  
  
Togami: Figures. You have to win Makoto, Kyoko.  
  
Kirigiri: Will do!  
  
  
Star/Shelly:  
Day 6  
  
Nekomaru, Himiko, and Mikan unsuccessfully ambush Chiaki, Yasuhiro, and Korekiyo, who kill them instead.  
Mahiru runs away from Fuyuhiko  
Hiyoko sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate   
Toko sets an explosive off, killing Shuichi, and Kyoko.  
Kokichi goes hunting.  
Miu and Sonia work together for the day.  
Makoto injures himself.  
  
Kiibo: Both detectives at once.  
  
Mikan: I had it coming!  
  
Himiko: ^^^^  
  
Nidai: Finally, I'm free  
  
Mahiru: NOT TODAY SATAN  
  
Kokichi: Don't worry Shumai! I will avenge you!  
  
  
Star/Shelly:   
Arena Event!  
  
A monstrous hurricane wreaks havoc on the arena.  
  
Kokichi survives.  
Chiaki tries to save Hiyoko from being sucked into the hurricane, only to be sucked in as well.  
Miu survives.  
Korekiyo survives.  
Yasuhiro survives.  
Toko is incapacitated by flying debris and dies  
Sonia survives.  
Fuyuhiko survives.  
Makoto pushes Mahiru into an incoming boulder.  
  
Mahiru: UGH! NAEGI YOU INCOMPETENT MALE!  
  
Nagito: Brave, but foolish, like always Chiaki.  
  
Saionji: Hey! At least we died together Mahiru!  
  
Mahiru: True.   
  
Kokichi: I'M ALIVE NORMIES!  
  
Toko: I lost to a FREAKING BOULDER?   
  
Sonia: I'm doing well!  
  
Kokichi: MUAHAHAHA  
  
Star/Shelly:  
13 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
  
  
Angie Yonaga  
District 12  
Aoi Asahina  
District 12  
Ibuki Mioda  
District 9  
Byakuya Togami  
District 12  
Nekomaru Nidai  
District 4  
Himiko Yumeno  
District 9  
Mikan Tsumuki  
District 5  
Shuichi Saihara  
District 2  
Kyoko Kirigiri  
District 6  
Chiaki Nanami  
District 11  
Hiyoko Saionji  
District 9  
Toko Fukawa  
District 1  
Mahiru Koizumi  
District 6  
  
Star/Shelly:  
Night 6  
  
Miu kills Fuyuhiko with a hatchet.  
Sonia screams for help.  
Kokichi and Yasuhiro tell stories about themselves to each other  
Korekiyo unknowingly eats toxic berries.  
Makoto looks at the night sky.  
  
Shinguji: Of all the stupid ways to die...  
  
Amami: Aha, Miu killed Boss Baby!  
  
Miu: I'm winning this round!  
  
Kaede: You can do it, babe!  
  
Kuzuryu: Well, you win some you lose some  
  
Star/Shelly:  
Day 7  
  
Sonia discovers a river.  
  
Kokichi's trap kills Makoto.   
  
Miu sets an explosive off, killing Yasuhiro.  
  
Miu: FINAL THREE BABY!  
  
Hagakure: I was so close!  
  
Naegi: Guess my luck ran out, huh?  
  
Sayaka: Yep!  
  
Tsumugi: If it comes down to Kokichi and Sonia, who would win?  
  
Miu: Already out of the race huh?  
  
Himiko: You tried Miu!  
  
Miu: Seriously guys?  
  
Himiko: :D  
  
  
Star/Shelly:   
  
4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
  
Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu  
District 11  
Korekiyo Shinguji  
District 6  
Makoto Naegi  
District 5  
Yasuhiro Hagakure  
District 1  
  
  
Star/Shelly:  
Night 7  
  
Kokichi questions his sanity.  
Miu looks at the night sky.  
Sonia sees a fire, but stays hidden  
  
Kokichi: I'm perfectly sane!  
  
Shuichi: Keep telling yourself that!  
  
Star/Shelly:  
Day 8  
  
Sonia travels to higher ground.  
Miu receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.  
Kokichi practices his archery.  
  
Miu: Boring! I want some action!  
  
Star/Shelly:   
Night 8  
  
Miu cries herself to sleep.  
Kokichi and Sonia sleep in shifts.  
  
Miu: ARE YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY TEAMING?  
  
Kokichi: :P  
  
Star/Shelly:  
Day 9  
  
Sonia falls into a pit and dies.  
Miu accidentally detonates a land mine while trying to arm it.  
  
Sonia: And just like that, I'm dead. Figures.  
  
Gundham: You did well  
  
Souda: Good job Ms. Sonia!  
  
Miu: Aww man!  
  
Star/Shelly:   
2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
  
Sonia Nevermind  
District 2  
Miu Iruma  
District 5  
  
  
Star/Shelly: The winner is Kokichi from District 7!  
  
Kokichi: YAY ME!  
  
Shuichi: Good job!  
  
Kiibo: Yay Kokichi!  
  
Star/Shelly: Welp, bedtime!  
  
Star/Shelly has deleted the chatroom  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day! We've come so far since the beginning of this fic! Here's to 100 more! 
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Liam  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Liam  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	101. ///////////////////

Taking a break to work on a special project ;)


	102. /////

I can't bring myself to write today, so I'm taking a break. Love you all!


	103. Chapter 103: Just Another Crime-Filled Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, is it really Dangan Ronpa without a lil crime? :)

The Chaos Family  
6:11 am  
  
HotMess: I'm trying to make cereal but we have no milk.  
  
KiwiKichi: Just use water!  
  
HotMess: N O   
  
GremlinKing: Cursed.  
  
KiwiKichi: Lmao I'm just kidding, sheesh! Just go get more milk.  
  
HotMess: I don't want to leave the house tho  
  
GremlinKing: Then you're out of luck.  
  
HotMess: Ughhhhh  
  
KiwiKichi: Lmao, just have ur boyfriend bring you some  
  
HotMess: THAT'S A GREAT IDEA   
  
HotMess: @SEESAWEFFECT  
  
SEESAWEFFECT is online  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: Am I seriously being asked to collect milk at....6 in the morning?  
  
KiwiKichi: "Collect milk"  
  
GremlinKing: Pinning that.  
  
HotMess: Please?   
  
SEESAWEFFECT: ...  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: Okay fine, but this is the last time, got that?  
  
HotMess: Yep! :3  
  
SEESAWEFFECT Is offline  
  
KiwiKichi: School starts in 4 days!!  
  
HotMess: Guess we'd better start packing now.  
  
KiwiKichi: BOLD OF YOU TO ASSUME I'M NOT PROCRASTINATING  
  
KiwiKichi is offline  
  
GremlinKing: Kid's a fucking disaster.  
  
HotMess: Aren't we all?  
  
GremlinKing: True, true.  
  
GremlinKing and 1 other are offline  
  
  
The Chaos Family  
9:36 am  
  
TheCoolOne: Guys I invented a thing!  
  
ThePrettyOne: Oh, really? What is the thing?  
  
TheCoolOne: A thing!  
  
AtuaLover: Is it a functional thing?  
  
ThePrettyOne; Totally! It's a very functional, fun, fabulous thing!  
  
ThePrettyOne: Okay, but seriously, what did you invent?  
  
TheCoolOne: A vore gun!  
  
Anime: Go to church.  
  
TheCoolOne: I'm just kidding! It's just a teapot that makes perfect coffee!  
  
AtuaLover:   
  
ThePrettyOne: What the fuck  
  
Liam: Why,,, why would you make a TEAPOT for COFFEE?  
  
Anime: Church is free, Miu.  
  
TheCoolOne: Awww, you guys don't like it? :(  
  
Harubro: I'm just a little confused, why does it brew coffee and not tea?  
  
TheCoolOne: The tea tastes worse in this pot then the coffee does!  
  
ThePrettyOne: Then why is it a teapot, Miu?   
  
TheCoolOne: Because...fuck you that's why!  
  
Harubro: My head hurts.  
  
Liam: It's just so nonsensical...  
  
TheCoolOne; So is being a detective who does crimes but go off I guess.  
  
Liam: I'M NOT THE ONE DOING CRIMES   
  
WhyHaveOneTalent is offline  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: Have you seen the news?  
  
Liam: Oh god what did you guys do?  
  
ThePrettyOne: If it's Ouma I swear to god...  
  
Anime: *Atua  
  
Harubro: Guys, shut up and let them speak!  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: Nagito has a misdemeanor for public urination now.  
  
TheCoolOne: OH MY GOD I HAVE TO TEXT HIM THAT'S HILARIOUS  
  
Harubro: How do you get arrested for public urination?  
  
AtuaLover: With your pants down.  
  
Anime: DNDNDNDN STAWP  
  
ThePrettyOne: I've given up on this family.  
  
ThePrettyOne is offline  
  
TheCoolOne: Valid  
  
TheCoolOne is offline  
  
  
The Chaos Family  
12:45 pm  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: Oh my god Himiko what did you do?  
  
MadeMaid: Should I be disappointed?  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: All I did was a magic trick! I returned to the guy's wallet!  
  
Legs: Himiko that's stealing  
  
TheSmallest: IT WAS MAGIC  
  
Calculester: YOU STOLE SOMEONE'S WALLET?  
  
MadeMaid; HIMIKO YUMENO  
  
Legs: OOOOH, UR IN TROUBLE >:D  
  
GremlinKing: Oh RIP, she used ur full name.  
  
BugMan: Yumeno-chan! That is very rude of you!  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: I'm sorry...  
  
MadeMaid: We will be having a long discussion about personal property young lady!  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: Yes, a very long discussion indeed.  
  
Calculester: Can y' all stop committing crimes? Thanks.  
  
Liam: ^^^^^^  
  
EneClone: *assassin intensifies*  
  
Liam: Maki, you may commit crimes.  
  
EneClone: Hah. Like I need your permission. I make my own decisions!  
  
MadeMaid: Maki, where's Ouma?  
  
EneClone: The roof. Something about a canon and whipped cream  
  
MadeMaid: WHY WOULD YOU LET HIM GO UP THERE???  
  
EneClone: He's his own person, I wasn't about to disrupt him.  
  
MadeMaid: I live with idiots.  
  
MadeMaid is offline  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: Am I still in trouble?  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: Yes, but go enjoy freedom for now.  
  
Legs: RUN HIMIKO, RUN LIKE THE WIND!  
  
TheSmallestDwarf is offline  
  
The Chaos Family  
2:30 pm  
  
Liam: Oh my god  
  
Liam: Who convinced Kiibo to eat a lightbulb and why?  
  
KiwiKichi: KIIBO WHY DID YOU EAT A LIGHTBULB??  
  
Calculester: ...It was a dare  
  
Liam: C'mon Kiibs, we're supposed to be the responsible ones here!  
  
Liam: Don't throw us off our game man :(  
  
Calculester: I'm sorry! Miu's just really convincing!  
  
KiwiKichi: I'd tell you to fight me Miu, but I'm not gonna punch someone with a broken leg  
  
TheCoolOne: COME AT ME! I'LL MESS YOU UP!  
  
KiwiKichi: Well, if you're asking for it.   
  
Legs: Hit her and you die, degenerate!  
  
EneClone: Please stop threating each other, thanks.  
  
Legs: YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUGH? I'LL FIGHT YOU TOO!  
  
TheCoolOne: WE'LL TAKE THE BOTH OF YOU ON!  
  
KiwiKichi: WHEN AND WHERE, PEASANT?  
  
Legs: Right now, park! Be there or be square!  
  
EneClone: You'll regret this.  
  
EneClone and 3 others are offline  
  
Liam: oh my god.  
  
Liam: This is how he dies.  
  
Calculester: It better not be, I'll drag him from the grave ISTG  
  
Liam: Ugh, responsibility.  
  
Liam is offline  
  
The Chaos Family   
5:30 pm  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: Do you four understand WHY you're in trouble?  
  
KiwiKichi: Miu's a crybaby  
  
TheCoolOne: HEY!  
  
EneClone: It's true but not to be said  
  
Legs: Whatever, I totally one!  
  
KiwiKichi: In your dreams Tenko!  
  
GremlinKing: Stop that. All of you are grounded.   
  
KiwiKichi: Ur not my Dad!  
  
MadeMaid is online  
  
MadeMaid: Maki, Kokichi, grounded.  
  
KiwiKichi: Heck.  
  
EneClone: Worth it.  
  
EneClone and 1 other are offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for looking at this collection of words with your eyes! Please remember to drink sufficient water, consume nutrients, keep yourself safe from bodily harm, and have a considerably pleasant day.
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Liam  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Liam  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	104. Chapter 104: Happy Birthday Kaito!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SPACE BOY!

 

The Chaos Family  
9:26 am  
  
MadeMaid; HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAITO!  
  
EneClome: Happy birthday dork  
  
Harubro: Yay! I survived another year!  
  
EneClone: What an odd way to describe a birthday.  
  
Harubro: It's the honest truth though!  
  
Harubro: Anyways, my grandma's making dinner, so I thought we could all go do something first?   
  
MadeMaid: Sounds nice to me. What were you thinking of doing?  
  
Harubro: I was thinking of going bowling? Maybe hanging out at the mall, just seeing all of you.  
  
EneClone: Sounds nice, if that's what you wanna do :)  
  
Harubro: Yeah. When do you want to meet?  
  
MadeMaid: I can be ready in about an hour and a half.  
  
EneClone; I'm already ready.  
  
Harubro: Well, see you guys soon then :)  
  
MadeMaid: See you later.  
  
MadeMaid and 2 others are offline  
  
The Chaos Family  
12:04 pm  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: Oh my god, Angie what are you doing?  
  
Anime: Okay, listen here, this is totally Himiko and Tenko's fault!  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: Hey!  
  
Legs: That's true but you didn't need to say it!  
  
Anime: All I wanted was nachos dang it! instead, I'm stuck standing here as Tenko yells at some poor minimum wage worker over an insult he didn't mean and I'm holding Himiko by the collar to avoid her leaping over the counter.  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: I AM NOT A LOLI  
  
SEESAWEFFECT:  
  
KiwiKichi: Himiko...why lie to yourself?  
  
Legs: DO YOU WANT TO BE NEXT OUMA?  
  
KiwiKichi: Come @ me.  
  
Legs: WITH PLEASURE  
  
KiwiKichi: WAIT I WAS JUST JOKING PLEASE DONT   
  
Legs is offline  
  
KiwiKichi: Oh god I'm dead.   
  
SEESAWEFFECT: Please stop upsetting Tenko.  
  
Anime: ALL I WANTED WAS NACHOS  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: I wanted ladybugs, instead I got bees.  
  
Anime: DNDNDN  
  
Anime: I'm ordering now. Screw waiting.  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: Fine, but after you get nachos I reserve the right to clobber him.  
  
Anime: Do as you please.  
  
KiwiKichi: PLEASE HELP ME, DAD-  
  
KiwiKichi is offline  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: I don't get paid enough for this.  
  
SEESAWEFFECT is offline  
  
The Chaos Family  
2:35 pm  
  
AtuaLover: So we're never going back to that bowling alley  
  
ThePrettyOne: WILL YOU STOP GETTING US KICKED OUT OF PLACES???  
  
TheCoolOne: Angie and Tenko can't help it, they breed chaos.  
  
MadeMaid: So where am I driving next?  
  
AtuaLover: Birthday boy?  
  
Harubro: To the mall!  
  
TheCoolOne: You heard the man!  
  
MadeMaid: @SEESAWEFFECT @BugMan The nearest mall is a 2-hour drive, prepare yourselves  
  
GremlinKing: We could go to the closer one, BUT SOMEONE is banned.  
  
KiwiKichi: THAT WAS KIIBO'S FAULT.  
  
Calculester: I told you not to try to plug me into the power strips! I need a large amount of power!  
  
Liam: But still, at least the long car-ride will give me time to work!  
  
EneClone: If I see you pull out any work I swear I will end you.  
  
ThePrettyOne: THIS IS A FAMILY DAY NO ONE IS WORKING  
  
TheCoolOne: Looking at you Mom  
  
KiwiKichi: Looking at you Mom!!!  
  
MadeMaid: I'm going to start driving!  
  
BugMan: Gonta will as well then! :D  
  
GremlinKing: let me know if we need to switch off, okay?  
  
BugMan: Okay!   
  
BugMan and 1 other are offline  
  
The Chaos Family  
7:24 pm  
  
Harubro: Did Miu just fall asleep and fall into a water fountain?  
  
ThePrettyOne: Yes, yes she did.   
  
Harubro: Well, hopefully, she dries before Grandma sees her.  
  
EneClone: Your grandma is scary   
  
ThePrettyOne: Is she really?  
  
Harubro: Absolutely terrifying.  
  
Harubro: Anyways, see y'all at my place  
  
ThePrettyOne: Chill, see you there.  
  
People are offline.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day! 
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Liam  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Liam  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	105. ////

Y'all, sorry updates this week have been all over the place. I'm super drained right now and I just need a day. I promise to update tomorrow!


	106. Chapter 109: Packing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slow, sweet chapter before tomorrow's CHAOS

 

The Chaos Family  
6:48 am

AtuaLover: Have you guys ever realized just how big the universe is? Like, even if we spent our whole lives traversing it, we could never see it all.

Harubro: I have! Space is cool guys.

KiwiKichi: Yeah, it is. Guys, guess what?

AtuaLover: What?

KiwiKichi: School starts tomorrow.

Harubro: Fuck.

AtuaLover: Better get started packing!

KiwiKichi: Yep.

Harurbro: Break went by so fast

KiwiKichi: It sure did.

Harubro and 2 others are offline

  
The Chaos Family  
9:02 am

MadeMaid: The house is quiet.

MadeMaid: Too quiet. Where are Ouma and Miu?

EneClone: Ouma's packing and Miu's still asleep.

MadeMaid: Oh, phew. I was worried they were up to some shenanigans.

EneClone: No shenanigans today, just good old wholesome peace and quiet.

MadeMaid: I like this.

EneClone: Me too.

MadeMaid: Arr you packed?

EneClone: Yeah, I didn't have much.

MadeMaid: I ought to go assist Miu with her packing, since she can't exactly manuever very well.

EneClone: You do that. :)

MadeMaid is offline

  
The Chaos Family  
10:27 am

TheCoolOne: God, I can't wait till my cast is removed.

ThePrettyOne: Soon Miu, soon.

TheCoolOne: You all packed?

ThePrettyOne: Yeah. I'm gonna miss Kami so much :(

TheCoolOne: I know that feeling.

ThePrettyOne: I think she's upset that she doesn't get to see me more.

TheCoolOne: She could always apply for the reserve course?

ThePrettyOne: I've tried to convince her to join, but she seems really hesitant about that.

HotMess: I would be too. The reserve course can get really gloomy really quickly.

TheCoolOne: Yeah. Some of those kids seem to have no hope whatsoever.

HotMess: It just feels bad man.

ThePrettyOne: I wish people would realize we're just normal kids.

HotMess; It's unlikely, given our current fame. Maybe someday...

Legs; The gap only grows wider with age. We're always going to be treated differently. We ought to get used to it.

TheCoolOne: I wish we didn't.

Legs: We all do. It's the price we pay for sucess.

ThePrettyOne: No such thing as free, right?

Legs: Right.

BugMan: Gonta feels like everyone is sad D:

ThePrettyOne: We're fine Gonta. Just a little worse for wear.

BugMan: Gonta will remeber to give you all big hugs when Gonta sees you!

HotMess: Looking forward to it.

ThePrettyOne: Well, I've got to go spend time with Kami before I leave.

TheCoolOne: Okay. See you!

ThePrettyOne: See you.

ThePrettyOne is offline

  
The Chaos Family  
12:20 pm

TheSmallestDwarf: So, you all ready for tomorrow?

SEESAWEFFECT: I'm not emotionally prepared for living with you all again

Anime: Atua has blessed our living space for the new year!l

TheSmallestDwarf: That makes me feel so much better, thanks.

GremlinKing: Be nice.

TheSmallestDwarf: Lmao, well it's true tho.

Calculester: You guys!

Liam: I have so much casework h e l p

Anime: Angie will pray for you

GremlinKing: Well, back to poacking.

SEESAWEFFECT: Don't procrasinate.

TheSmallestDwarf; LMAO

TheSmallestDwarf is offline

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day.
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Liam  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Liam  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	107. Chapter 107: The First Day Back ft. Parent Shenanigans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE CHAPTER EVERYONE'S BEEN WAITING FOR!

 

The Chaos Family  
5:30 am  
  
TheCoolOne: AHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
EneClone: Are you okay?  
  
TheCoolOne: Shit has hit the fan  
  
KiwiKichi: Her lab is filled with smoke and no one will explain why.  
  
EneClone: How are you already awake and at school?  
  
TheCoolOne: I've been up since 1.  
  
KiwiKichi: How did you get to school tho?  
  
TheCoolOne: A cab.  
  
EneClone: Of course.   
  
KiwiKichi: I'll go wake up Mom then.  
  
KiwiKichi: We have a long day ahead of us.  
  
KiwiKichi is offline  
  
  
The Chaos Family  
7:30 am  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: My aunt is here everyone, so please try to be normal  
  
HotMess: I make no promises.  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: So how's your Dad liking the place?  
  
HotMess: Fairly well I suppose. He doesn't like most of the teachers.  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: Oh, well that's...unfortunate.  
  
HotMess: Anyways, we need to head up to homeroom.  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: I'll be there shortly.  
  
ThePrettyOne: I have to help with First Year Orientation.  
  
Liam: Same here.  
  
Calculester: I'll watch Ouma and make sure he doesn't pull pranks while the adults are here.  
  
Liam: bold of you to assume he'll listen to either of us.  
  
Calculester: Fair point. To be honest, I don't really mind. He's really cute when he's scheming.  
  
Liam: Mood  
  
HotMess: Whipped.  
  
Anime: Like you're one to talk.  
  
HotMess: Okay, yes, I am whipped. So? Have you MET my boyfriend?  
  
Anime: Yes? He's in my class.  
  
HotMess: Then you must understand how hot he is.   
  
Anime: He's not my type.  
  
Liam: Yeah Amami, you have pretty niche tastes.  
  
HotMess; You all are heathens!  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: We'll see you all in class.  
  
Anime: Okay! I can't wait for you all to meet my parents!  
  
HotMess: Yeah...We can't wait.  
  
HotMess and multiple others are offline

  
  
The Chaos Family  
9:30 am  
  
ThePrettyOne: How is it the second I walk in someone has to start fighting?  
  
Legs: I'm sorry about my mother. She can be a little...gung-ho.  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: But why is she fighting Hoshi's mom is the question?  
  
GremlinKing: She went in to hug her for a greeting. My mom is not a hug person. They started arguing.  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: Ah  
  
AtuaLover: TENKO'S MOM AND DAD LOOK LIKE BAKUGOU'S PARENTS EXCEPT WITH A DIFFERENT COLOR PALATE DNNDND  
  
ThePrettyOne: OMG THEY DO!  
  
Liam: That makes sense  
  
GremlinKing: My Dad and Tenko's dad are just casually having a conversation while their wives fight and THAT is a mood.  
  
BugMan: Gonta's parents are a little confused. Why is Usami-san scared of them?  
  
Liam: No offense, but your parents look like pro-wrestlers.  
  
BugMan: Is that not a good thing?  
  
GremlinKing: Your dad could snap us all in half.  
  
Legs: Plus they showed up with a pack of wolves sooooo  
  
BugMan: Wolves are Gonta's friends!  
  
Liam: Never change Gonta.  
  
Calculester: Your uncle and aunt are really nice Shuichi.  
  
Liam: I know.  
  
Legs: Okay but Himiko's parents have asked me way too many questions am I being interrogated?  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: Probably. My dad still doesn't completely trust you. Mom loves you though!  
  
Legs: Girls always do!  
  
Anime: Weird flex but okay.  
  
AtuaLover: Okay but lowkey my Dad has been staring at Kaede's mom for an uncomfortably long time because your mom and mine could be TWINS  
  
ThePrettyOne: Wow, really? Okay then, now I have to look through our family registry. Hope your dad's okay. Anyways, whose parents have we not discussed?  
  
HotMess: My dad and Korekiyo's Aunt are judging all the parents and I am here for that let me tell you.

SEESAWEFFECT: Lowkey, hardcore mood. My aunt always has such great tea. 

  
ThePrettyOne: My dad has been on his phone the whole time.  
  
Harubro: RIP Maki, my grandma is tearing into her about eating properly.  
  
KiwiKichi: Mom's mom and dad are so soft and kind I love them  
  
MadeMaid: They've told me they want Miu and I have no clue how to proceed with fighting my own parents for custody  
  
TheCoolOne; Oh my god don't, I'm chill with whatever  
  
TheCoolOne: TBH, I don't want to impose, you all have been so nice letting me stay with you.  
  
KiwiKichi: Shut up, you're staying.  
  
TheCoolOne: Okay then  
  
Calculester: ANGIE IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR MOM AWAY FROM PROFESSOR IBADASHI I WILL SCREAM  
  
Anime: Aww, she's just doing her thing! She's only trying to introduce herself!  
  
Liam: WHERE IS HER SHIRT?  
  
Anime: Dad has it.  
  
AtuaLover; WHY IS SHE NOT WEARING A SHIRT?  
  
Anime; That's a cultural thing?  
  
AtuaLover: God I love you and respect your culture but Professor Ibadashi looks harassed  
  
ThePrettyOne: ALSO, tell your dad he can't offer drugs to students and someone tell Amami NOT TO TAKE THEM  
  
HotMess: LET ME LIVE  
  
Calculester: Amami!  
  
Anime: Fine, fine. But only cause Usami-san is trying to get our attention.  
  
ThePrettyOne: She is?  
  
Anime: Yeah.  
  
ThePrettyOne: Oh, whoops!  
  
ThePrettyOne is offline  
  
  
The Chaos Family  
10:12 am  
  
Liam: "Ummm, Harukawa-san, where is your parent?"  
"Standing next to me."  
"What."  
"Hi, welcome, this is my mom."  
"She's your age?"  
"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"  
"No, no."  
  
"Ouma-san, is Tojo also your mother?"  
"Yep! She adopted me! :)"  
"Well okay..."  
  
"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, YOU TOO?"  
"Aha, yep!"  
"WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MANY KIDS YOUR OWN AGE?"  
"Do not question it."  
"I'm gonna have an aneurysm."  
  
Calculester: That's beautiful.  
  
TheCoolOne: Omg, they're having all the parents stand up now.  
  
GremlinKing: Middle-aged woman, middle-aged man, middle-aged woman, middle-aged man, a teenage girl, middle-aged- wait what?  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: I wonder how the other classes are handling this?  
  
TheCoolOne: "Poorly"- Ishimaru.  
  
GremlinKing: That's to be expected.   
  
SEESAWEFFECT: Can you guys believe that the 76th class is only like a mile down the road and could come back at any point.  
  
TheCoolOne; Yuck. If I ever see Trevor again I'm gonna destroy him  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: We never did learn his actual name...  
  
TheCoolOne: Scum don't have names  
  
GremlinKing: Fair point, now pay attention.  
  
TheCoolOne: Fine!  
  
TheCoolOne is offline  
  
The Chaos Family  
12:23 pm  
  
Liam: Oh god, why did having all the classes join up for lunch sound like a good idea?  
  
Anime: I think this is fun!  
  
Liam: Okay, so the entirety of the 78th is playing some weird game of charades with their parents, which is lowkey wholesome, but what is the 77th doing? Arguing and threatening war. In front of their parents. Some of them WITH their parents.  
  
Anime: Dysfunctional family and Wholesome family, got it.   
  
Liam: But the real horror show is whatever the HELL is happening with the 80th class.  
  
Anime: Sora's parents are here and I can feel the daddy issues radiating off of him.  
  
MadeMaid; They really ought to be paying attention to him.  
  
KiwiKichi: PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR CROTCH GOBLIN, DEMON SPAWN.  
  
MadeMaid: There is so much wrong with that sentence.  
  
Anime: Okay but Himari looks so sad over there by herself QAQ  
  
KiwiKichi: That's it, I'm dragging her over to my seat  
  
KiwiKichi: nevermind, she's taken over Azu's seat.  
  
Liam: Azu's parents are so...normal. It's kinda odd.  
  
GremlinKing: I'm going to punch Makoto's Dad  
  
MadeMaid: DO NOT.  
  
GremlinKing: WILL HE SHUT UP?  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent is online  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: I will not be held responsible for my actions if Himari comes near me with those scissors, nor will I be guilty if I strangle Alex to death.   
  
MadeMaid: Please don't. Tohru will fight you and we don't need another war.  
  
KiwiKichi: Lowkey Bianca's parents are saints they gave Gonta a cookie just for existing.  
  
GremlinKing: Bianca and her family are highkey angels.  
  
KiwiKichi: Okay but Bianca and Sora? An item. Don't tell me you can't feel that.  
  
AtuaLover: I'm gonna have so much meddling to do.  
  
MadeMaid: oh god. Mina and Kanna are acting so thirsty right now like...girls please, yes these boys are pretty but have some self-respect.  
  
KiwiKichi: To be fair, Mina and Kanna are at least tame about who they're thirsting over. If Saito doesn't stop staring at Azune he's gonna walk right into that pole and his mom will laugh. I've seen it. She's a vicious beast.  
  
AtuaLover; God Azune and Saito would make such a cute couple.  
  
EneClone: Azune is aro/ace.   
  
AtuaLover: Wait, she is?  
  
EneClone: She told me, I guess. She's not 100% sure but she sounds like it.  
  
TheCoolOne: WE HAVE THREE ARO QUEENS AND TWO ACE QUEENS IN OUR MIDST. BLESSED  
  
EneClone: Okay but Reo is trying too hard.  
  
KiwiKichi: He's a little fledgling group parent, doing his best-  
  
MadeMaid: Well, finish lunch everyone.  
  
TheCoolOne: On it!  
  
MadeMaid: I have a feeling things are going to get a lot more hectic around here.  
  
MadeMaid and several others are offline

 

The Chaos Family

5:30 pm

 

SEESAWEFFECT: Guess who decided to rear her ugly head?

HotMess: Your sister?

SEESAWEFFECT: My sister!

HotMess: I'll be right down.

  
HotMess is offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many people to destroy, not enough time. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Liam  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Liam  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu


	108. Chapter 108: TREVOR GETS WRECKED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are wondering where DND is, I have to level all the characters and it's taking FOREVER.
> 
> Also, I love to bully Trevor!

 

The Chaos Family  
6:30 am  
  
AtuaLover: SOOOO, How is everybody?  
  
ThePrettyOne: Dead inside.  
  
EneClone: Kaede.  
  
KiwiKichi: Kaede!  
  
TheCoolOne: KAEDE!  
  
MadeMaid: Kaede.  
  
GremlinKing: Kaede.  
  
Harubro: Kaede!  
  
Liam: Kaede!  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: Kaede!  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: Kaede!  
  
Anime: Kaede!  
  
Legs: Kaede!  
  
AtuaLover: Kaede  
  
Calculester: Kaede!  
  
BugMan: Akamatsu-san!  
  
HotMess: Kaede!  
  
ThePrettyOne: I was just kidding, sheesh. I'm fine!  
  
KiwiKichi: Well, just remember we all love you.  
  
Anime: Also, petition to track down Dad's sister and throw her in a vat of oil?  
  
HotMess: I am so in!  
  
GremlinKing: You think Teruteru will let us borrow the oil?  
  
Anime Probably.  
  
ThePrettyOne: No murder!  
  
HotMess: YES MURDER!  
  
Liam: I have to agree, no murder. Unless the other classes get involved.  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: Guys, you don't have to do this.  
  
Calculester: But we want too.  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: Well, okay then. Just no evidence.  
  
Anime: You underestimate my power OWO  
  
KiwiKichi: OWO  
  
HotMess: Okay, but I think we ought to destroy the 76th while we're at it.  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: Now that, I am down for.  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: I still wanna kick Trevor's transphobic @ss  
  
Legs: MOOD  
  
MadeMaid: We'll make a day of it.   
  
MadeMaid: I'll sell tickets to the other classes  
  
GremlinKing: Pretty sure we'll want to sell tickets to fight instead. You know Nagito and Hinata will want in.  
  
BugMan: Gonta thinks this is a bad idea! Violence is never okay.  
  
EneClone: I saw him kill a bug once.  
  
BugMan: H̢͏͎͓̦̲̦̮̣̫̖̘͔͇̠͞e̸̛͜͏̪͚̳̪͎͚͡ͅ ̧͞͠҉͉̣̭̫͍̖̟̻̮̮̮͔͙͇w̵̛̼̠̲̳̫͜͞į͜͏̶̲͓͙͓͕̝̝͓͔̗͙̮͓͈̖͓̻͡l̺͖͈͚͍̩͙̩̩͚͕̣̰͙͕͈̦͙͘l̶̷̴͍͕̦̪̹͕͚̰̯̕͡ ̳͚̰̗̼͢͢͟p̢̢̼̫̖͇̮̩̜̺̱͖a̴̛͔̝͓̰̜̞̪̦y̢҉̶̶̨͖̱͍̦̖̝̫͔̘͓̭̭͙̥͕͖͎̰̣ ̵̳̠̪̠̙̺͡w̶͡҉͈̮̙͙̺̳̻̮̮̳̲̟i̵̴͕̗̯̩̤̥̪̺̙̺̝̩͙͚͈̮͜͟͝t͔̲̘̱͖̺̦͓͟͡h̸̵̷̛̭̥͖̰̻͙͈̟̘͙ ̡̡͏̺̤͔̘͇̤̖̙̥̗̕h̷̸̜̺̪͇̤̘͎̰i̵̹̖̪͔͡s҉̷̢̯̹̳̻̺̖͕̯̳̱͇̞̗ ̖̹̗̹͓̟̺̦͢͟b͏͈̳̱̰͔̝̦̟ͅͅl̮̗͖̝͔̲͕͇͖̬̺̲̦̕̕ͅo̦̥̻̞͈͔͈̭̮͘͜o̶̢̰̝͚̱͈͔̖͕͈̲͚̦̞͖̭̥̳̪ͅd̛̯̥̫̩̩̦͕̺̬̪͔͢ͅ  
  
Legs: JESUS EFFING CHRIST GONTA  
  
Anime: I raised him so well  
  
Harubro: There are so many issues with that statement.  
  
EneClone: Yep.  
  
Calculester: I'm surprised we're all online at once.  
  
AtuaLover: Me too tbh.  
  
MadeMaid: Perhaps our sleep schedules are finally aligning.  
  
HotMess: Sleep? What's that? Can you eat it?  
  
MadeMaid: ....jfc Amami.   
  
SEESAWEFFECT: We ought to get ready for school.  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: UGH, FINE.  
  
TheSmallestDwarf and 15 others are offline  
  
The Whole School  
11:30 pm  
  
MonOWOkuma has added the 79th, 78th, 77th, and 80th class to the chat.  
  
MonOWOkuma has changed everyone's nicknames  
  
MonOWOkuma: Here's the nickname guide! Bye, kids!  
Kaede Akamatsu: RepAkamatsu  
Rantaro Amami: AvocadoBoy  
Miu Iruma: Thirsty  
Kokichi Ouma: LittleGremlin  
Kiibo: Kiibo  
Gonta Gokuharu: BugGonta  
Shuichi Saihara: LesserDetective  
Tsumugi Shirogane: JunkoClone  
Korekiyo Shinguji: MaskWeirdo  
Tenko Chabishira: ChubShredder  
Kirumi Tojo: DesignatedMom  
Maki Harukawa: LiteralMurderer  
Ryoma Hoshi: CatBoy  
Kaito Momota: SpaceHead  
Himiko Yumeno: MagicFreak  
Angie Yonaga: AvoidThisOne  
  
Akane Owari: SafetyHazard  
Chiaki Nanami: NEETBait  
Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: BossBaby  
Gundham Tanaka: DemonLord  
Hinata Hajime: Protag-Chan  
Hiyoko Saionji: ActualDemon  
Ibuki Mioda: PleaseShutUp  
Kazuichi Souda: SharpTeeth  
Mahiru Koizumi: OneBraincell  
Mikan Tsumuki: WeebBait  
Nagito Komaeda: UnluckyOhWait  
Nekomaru Nidai: SafetyHazard#2  
Peko Pekoyama: SwordWoman  
Sonia Nevermind: NevermindThat  
Teruteru Hanamura: ThisThing  
Izuru Kamakura: PetProject  
Imposter: CopyCat  
  
Junko Enoshima: Despair  
Mukuro Ikusaba: Despair#2  
Kyoko Kirigiri: BetterDetective  
Leon Kuwata: NoBraincells  
Makoto Naegi: ActuallyLucky  
Mondo Owada: Whipped  
Sakura Ogami: MuscleWoman  
Sayaka Maizono: Siren  
Toko Fukawa: ThisOneIsBad  
Yasuhiro Hagakure: 30%SucessRate  
Komaru Naegi: TheGoodSibling  
Aoi Asahina: DonutLover  
Byakuya Togami: NotTheFatOne  
Celestia Ludenburg: EmoQueen  
Chihiro Fujisaki: Precious  
Hifumi Yamada: WeabooANDNEET  
Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Stickler  
  
Ruto Yamada| Flexible  
Hinoka Azu| NoFlexZone  
Sora Ito| DaddyIssues  
Himari Ogawa| AnotherGremlin  
Alex Tanaka| NeedsHelp  
Tohru Tanaka| AnotherProgrammer  
Reo Kondo| DadInTraining  
Kanna Ono| RottenTomatoes  
Ayano Midori| DDRKnockOff  
Hinako Midori| SewingMachine  
Azune Midori| BigBabyDoll  
Saito Harukawa| EBoyThot  
Mizuki Hazuka| MapMaker  
Shigure Takahashi| Precious#2  
Mina Murakami| Hanahaki  
Oka Murakami| Heterochromatia  
Bianca White| PrincessISupposed  
Izuru Hinata| BreakBones  
  
Heterochromatia: I resent this  
  
LesserDetective: I..I...  
  
BetterDetective: There is so much wrong with all of this  
  
PleaseShutUp: Hey! This is mean!  
  
EboyThot: I'M NOT AN EBOY!  
  
PrincessISupposed: I'm not an actual princess JFC  
  
NevermindThat: I've heard them all by now  
  
LittleGremlin: Challenge Accepted.  
  
Kiibo: I'm the only one with a normal nickname XD  
  
DonutLover: THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH THIS  
  
SafetyHazard: Okay, yes but also no.  
  
AnotherGremlin: DNDNDNDNDN SAITO IS AN EBOY  
  
EBoyThot: I AM NOT  
  
DadInTraining: Let me rest please  
  
Hanahaki: THIS IS NOT FUNNY  
  
JunkoClone: I AM NOT  
  
Despair: Pffftttt  
  
NotTheFatOne: How do I leave a chatroom?  
  
DaddyIssues: I DO NOT HAVE DADDY ISSUES  
  
PrincessISuppose: Whatever you say~  
  
EBoyThot: Lmao, EBOY THOT  
  
NoBraincells: HEY!  
  
Precious: I'm...  
  
WeebBait: I AM NOT!  
  
NEETBait: it's true but you didn't have to say it.  
  
Precious: I'm not precious!  
  
Precious#2: ^^^  
  
NeedsHelp: FALSEHOOD  
  
Whipped: Ding dong your opinion is wrong!  
  
Stickler: That's a lie  
  
DonutHole: LET US LOVE YOU CHIHIRO  
  
Precious: STOP I CANT HANDLE THIS  
  
NEETBait: MOOD  
  
UnluckyOhWait; All of this is a mood  
  
ChubShredder: Kill me  
  
MaskWeirdo: This is just offensive  
  
PetProject: I'm uncomfortable with all of this.  
  
BetterDetective: guys we have class  
  
NotTheFatOne: Just mute the chat and be done with it.  
  
BetterDetective: good idea.  
  
BetterDetective has muted the chat for 5 hours. Reason: Let's all calm down.   
  
  
The Chaos Family  
12:45 pm  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: Apparently, Trevor and his gang have a death wish  
  
MadeMaid: It appears this meat cleaver will be getting little more action today  
  
Liam: WHAT DID WE SAY? NO MURDER.  
  
TheCoolOne: YES MURDER  
  
KiwiKichi: Himari just hopped the railings dnndnddn  
  
MadeMaid: Why?  
  
KiwiKichi: Considering I can hear Tohru cussing up a storm, I'm assuming he got to Alex  
  
Calculester; WHY ARE THEY HERE?  
  
MadeMaid: Probably just for fun, they're all kind of scummy.  
  
Calculester: Well, you all know what it's time for?  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: Bloodshed?  
  
KiwiKichi: Yes! BLOODSHED!  
  
KiwiKichi and 4 others are offline  
  
The Chaos Family   
5:05 pm  
  
AtuaLover: We're all in so much trouble but it was so worth it, did you see Trevor's face?? He peed himself when Sakura rounded the corner and he tried to peel out but you know our girl was having none of that.  
  
BugMan: Gonta's bugs did well! Even if Usami-san was very mad at them  
  
EneClone: That was a success.  
  
EneClone is offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day! 
> 
> The endnotes are getting ridiculous guys.
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Liam  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himeko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> LifeIsADadJoke| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Liam  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu
> 
> Kaede Akamatsu: RepAkamatsu  
> Rantaro Amami: AvocadoBoy  
> Miu Iruma: Thirsty  
> Kokichi Ouma: LittleGremlin  
> Kiibo: Kiibo  
> Gonta Gokuharu: BugGonta  
> Shuichi Saihara: LesserDetective  
> Tsumugi Shirogane: Cosplayer  
> Korekiyo Shinguji: MaskWeirdo  
> Tenko Chabishira: ChubShredder  
> Kirumi Tojo: DesignatedMom  
> Maki Harukawa: LiteralMurderer  
> Ryoma Hoshi: CatBoy  
> Kaito Momota: SpaceHead  
> Himiko Yumeno: MagicFreak  
> Angie Yonaga: AvoidThisOne
> 
> Akane Owari: SafetyHazard  
> Chiaki Nanami: NEETBait  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: BossBaby  
> Gundham Tanaka: DemonLord  
> Hinata Hajime: Protag-Chan  
> Hiyoko Saionji: ActualDemon  
> Ibuki Mioda: PleaseShutUp  
> Kazuichi Souda: SharpTeeth  
> Mahiru Koizumi: OneBraincell  
> Mikan Tsumuki: WeebBait  
> Nagito Komaeda: UnluckyOhWait  
> Nekomaru Nidai: SafetyHazard#2  
> Peko Pekoyama: SwordWoman  
> Sonia Nevermind: NevermindThat  
> Teruteru Hanamura: ThisThing  
> Izuru Kamakura: PetProject  
> Imposter: CopyCat
> 
> Junko Enoshima: Despair  
> Mukuro Ikusaba: Despair#2  
> Kyoko Kirigiri: BetterDetective  
> Leon Kuwata: NoBraincells  
> Makoto Naegi: ActuallyLucky  
> Mondo Owada: Whipped  
> Sakura Ogami: MuscleWoman  
> Sayaka Maizono: Siren  
> Toko Fukawa: ThisOneIsBad  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure: 30%SucessRate  
> Komaru Naegi: TheGoodSibling  
> Aoi Asahina: DonutLover  
> Byakuya Togami: NotTheFatOne  
> Celestia Ludenburg: EmoQueen  
> Chihiro Fujisaki: Precious  
> Hifumi Yamada: WeabooANDNEET  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Stickler
> 
> Ruto Yamada| Flexible  
>  Hinoka Azu| NoFlexZone  
> Sora Ito| DaddyIssues  
> Himari Ogawa| AnotherGremlin  
> Alex Tanaka| NeedsHelp  
> Tohru Tanaka| AnotherProgrammer  
> Reo Kondo| DadInTraining  
>  Kanna Ono| RottenTomatoes  
> Ayano Midori| DDRKnockOff  
>  Hinako Midori| SewingMachine  
> Azune Midori| BigBabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa| EBoyThot  
>  Mizuki Hazuka| MapMaker  
> Shigure Takahashi| Precious#2  
>  Mina Murakami| Hanahaki  
>  Oka Murakami| Heterochromatia  
> Bianca White| PrincessISupposed  
>  Izuru Hinata| BreakBones


	109. ///////

Taking a break today! I'll update tomorrow! Love you all <3


	110. Chapter 110: Everything Goes Downhill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Religious Discourse
> 
> Three new arcs? Himiko and Angie getting an arc??? YES PLEASE!
> 
> Hey guys! Despair Disease Arc Approaching! I'm gonna let you all vote on who from each class is infected. Top 5 get picked! 
> 
> The 79th: https://linkto.run/p/SW0XW75F  
> The 77th: https://linkto.run/p/OTWC61S1  
> The 78th: https://linkto.run/p/62CIFV0L  
> The 80th: https://linkto.run/p/O9H4F17B
> 
> If you need me to embed the links in the chapter, let me know!

  
  
The Chaos Family  
7:56 am  
  
HotMess: God I don't want to go to class.  
  
Anime: Four days in and everyone's already done with school.  
  
Liam: Sounds about right.  
  
HotMess: Okay, I'm changing your nickname because I'm getting tired of looking at Liam's name and remembering his betrayal.  
  
Anime: He's salty cause he can't get any of Liam's endings.  
  
HotMess: I AM NOT SALTY  
  
Liam: Sounds like you are.  
  
HotMess has changed Liam's name to DetectiveDoolittle  
  
DetectiveDoolittle: Why?  
  
HotMess: You're the only person fluent in the mysterious language of Ouma Kokichi  
  
Calculester: I object to that statement

EneClone:

 

MadeMaid: Hmmmmm?  
  
HotMess: What alternate reality have I stumbled into?  
  
DetectiveDoolittle: You're the one who made a blatantly false statement  
  
EneClone: Exactly.  
  
HotMess: Anyways, did you guys hear about that weird virus the Reserve course has?  
  
EneClone: A virus? That fast? Are they all like, sleeping in the same room and sharing toothbrushes.  
  
MadeMaid: Viruses are supposed to spread fast.  
  
DetectiveDoolittle: What's it called?  
  
HotMess: No idea. It's supposedly been nicknamed the Despair Disease. Apparently, you get the symptoms of the flu, but you're supposed to also experience a personality change while infected. Lasts for a couple of days apparently.  
  
MadeMaid; That sounds scary. Do you think Mikan will be working on helping the afflicted?  
  
EneClone: Knowing her, she's already started.  
  
DetectiveDoolittle: Well, we should all get to class.  
  
MadeMaid; Correct.  
  
MadeMaid and several others are offline  
  
The Whole School  
9:30 am  
  
BetterDetective: So, why can I hear sobbing from a whole floor down.  
  
SafetyHazard: Our math teachers are insane. Insane!  
  
BetterDetective: How so?  
  
LittleGremlin: FOUR PAGES OF HOMEWORK DUE TOMORROW GOD KILL ME NOW  
  
Kiibo: This is what you get for being smart. More homework.  
  
LittleGremlin: My eyes hurt :(  
  
Kiibo: I know, I know.  
  
SharpTeeth: At least we have Imposter to tutor us. And Izuru. We've been blessed with intelligent students.  
  
CopyCat: You all cannot just rely on me for all of your tutoring. How will you ever learn?  
  
SharpTeeth: Calculus is hard okay? I know I'm supposed to be a mechanic but that doesn't mean I can do all of this...whatever this is.  
  
NevermindThat: I find this to be exceedingly easy.  
  
NoBrainCells; Your teachers must be super hardcore. Our class has been mostly review.  
  
BetterDetective: Just wait, Kuwata. Just wait.  
  
EmoQueen: Math is a necessary evil. How would one consider probability without complex calculations?  
  
NevermindThat: Exactly. Math is integral to many lifestyles.  
  
AvoidThisOne: All math can be answered with one thing: Atua!  
  
Cosplayer: Yes, but also no.  
  
BetterDetective: It can be, but is that necessarily the correct answer?  
  
AvoidThisOne: Atua answers all questions!  
  
BossBaby: Why are you idiots all on your phones? Do you want your last year and end up in class with the 78th morons?  
  
BetterDetective: Hey. Not cool  
  
EmoQueen: That's objectively true but still hurtful.  
  
NoBrainCells: HEY! CELESTIA!  
  
NevermindThat: I have no intentions of failing.  
  
SharpTooth: I'll probably pass.  
  
LittleGremlin: You say that but...I have trouble believing someone as stupid as you could pass calculus.  
  
SharpTooth: Pot, kettle.  
  
LittleGremlin: Meanie!  
  
Kiibo: Please don't fight and do your work.  
  
BossBaby: You all are idiots. Get your work done now so you can go to bed before sunrise.  
  
SharpTooth: Nah.  
  
DemonLord: Sonia, Souda, is there a reason you guys aren't paying attention or have you simply gotten distracted again?  
  
SharpTooth: I was just chatting for a bit. I'll get back to work!  
  
DemonLord: Thank you. While Sonia will probably pass without much effort, I know you won't and I'd like to actually see you in college next year.  
  
SharpTooth: Sheesh, no faith.  
  
SafetyHazard: You don't exactly have the best track record.  
  
SharpTooth: HEY!  
  
NevermindThat: It's true.  
  
SharpTooth: Bullies, all of you. Now I know how Miu feels.  
  
Thirsty: Except unlike you, I'm not a pathetic v*rgin.  
  
SharpTooth: HEY!  
  
Thirsty: I speak the truth!  
  
CopyCat: Stop picking on Souda guys.  
  
BetterDetective: All of you, get to work or I'll send Ishimaru after you.  
  
Thirsty: I'M GOING I'M GOING!  
  
Thirsty and several others are offline  
  
  
The Chaos Family  
12:38 pm  
  
AtuaLover: This cosplay looks so good! I'm so excited to wear it!!!! Gotta thank Junko for these boots because they were perfect!!!  
  
Anime: Guys she's twirling around all excited like and I've never seen anything cuter ddndnd  
  
Legs: That's so weirdly pure and I love it.  
  
Anime: Atua has blessed me.  
  
Legs: I mean, I guess Atua did put you on earth or whatever.  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: Tenko, be careful. Don't wander into accidentally insulting her religion.  
  
Legs: Did I say anything mean? No! I just really don't get religion.  
  
Anime: Do you want an explanation? I'd be happy to assist in your enlightenment~  
  
Legs: No! Stop trying to convert all of us, no one is interested!  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: Tenko!  
  
Legs: What? It's true!  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: You don't speak for everyone!  
  
Legs: Don't tell me you're into this whole religious bs she's spilling?  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: I might be a little interested.  
  
Legs: Seriously? Himiko it's a freaking cult! Look at her parents! The whole thing is bat sh*t crazy!  
  
AtuaLover: Watch yourself.  
  
GremlinKing: Please, no fighting.  
  
Anime: It's not a cult! That's an incredibly rude thing to say. This is a part of who I am and if you don't like it, maybe we shouldn't be friends.  
  
Legs: Fine!  
  
Anime: Fine!  
  
Anime is offline  
  
AtuaLover: That was not cool Tenko.  
  
TheSmallestDwarf; I love you, but that was a very hurtful thing you did. You need to apologize.  
  
Legs: I'm not apologizing for how I feel. All she does is evangelize day in and day out and I'm sick of it. I don't care if that's what she believes but she needs to stop shoving it down everyone's throat.  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: There are nicer ways to say that Tenko! And you got all p*ssy as soon as I showed the slightest hint of interest in something she believes in. You don't get to make my decisions for me.  
  
Legs: I don't want you getting hurt! Have you seen how her family acts? And that's just the tip of the iceberg. What kind of crazy things do you think they practice behind closed doors??  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: That's not the point here! The point is that you need to let me make this choice for myself  
  
Legs: Fine, I won't stop you. Go ahead and convert, see if I care! But don't come crying to me when you get hurt, because that's what's going to happen!  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: You know what? I'm done with this conversation. I'll give you some time to cool off. Come back when you're ready to have a real conversation.  
  
TheSmallestDwarf is offline  
  
Legs: God.  
  
Legs is offline  
  
AtuaLover is offline  
  
GremlinKing: Oh my god. My head hurts.  
  
SEESAWEFFECT is online  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: Guys, Tojo wants to know what you all want for dinner.  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: Oh.  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: Well then, that is a problem.  
  
GremlinKing: Ya think?  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: Responsible ones group chat?  
  
GremlinKing: Yep.  
  
  
PANGAYACEALLIANCE  
12:53 pm  
  
LifeIsADadJoke has changed his name to ConcernedFather  
  
ConcernedFather: @everyone  
  
TiredAvocado and 3 others are online  
  
TiredAvocado: What's up?  
  
DiscontentedMom: Been awhile since we've used this one, huh?  
  
Disappointed: If this is about what happened earlier, I want no part in this discussion. I am not choosing sides. I love and support both my girlfriend and my friends and at the end of the day, I won't let this end any of my relationships. Although, I do believe Tenko is largely at fault here.  
  
ChaoticPanflute: Oh my god, what did they do? Is it Miu again?  
  
CursedMan: No. It's Angie, Himiko, and Tenko.  
  
DiscontentedMom: Oh dear lord. Give me a moment, I need to sit down.  
  
TiredAvocado: I'm adding Izuru to the chat so Mom doesn't bust a vein.  
  
TiredAvocado has added Kamukura Izuru to the chat  
  
Kamukura Izuru has changed their name to Izuru  
  
Izuru: I've read the chat. I'm...well, really apathetic to the whole thing. It's a rather foolish thing to blow such a minor dispute up like that. Tenko overreacted and while Angie isn't wrong per se, her constant evangelism is a tad annoying.  
  
DiscontentedMom: GFDI  
  
Izuru: Calm down Kirumi. I'm certain things will play out favorably.  
  
ChaoticPanflute: Okay, read the conversation. Honestly, doesn't look good.  
  
TiredAvocado: Do we interfere?  
  
CursedMan: i'm not sure. On one hand, if these three don't make up it might split the friend group. On the other hand, if we meddle it may make things worse.  
  
DiscontentedMom: A rock and a hard place indeed.  
  
ConcernedDad: Perhaps we could smack some sense into them.  
  
TiredAvocado: No.  
  
ChaoticPanflute: I say, here's what we do. Let them relax for a bit. Once they've all cooled down, we can make some gentle suggestions on ways to diffuse the situation.  
  
TiredAvocado: And if it backfires?  
  
ChaoticPanflute: We're screwed.  
  
ConcernedDad: I hope this all blows over quickly.  
  
CursedMan: I hope Angie and Tenko are okay. Angie has Tsumugi and a few friends, but Tenko really only hangs out with the girls. Sure, we're all friends but we have our little groups and Tenko is pretty much shafted.  
  
DiscontentedMom: maybe it'll give her some time to reflect. She can be far too codependent when it comes to Himiko. I'd have blown a gasket much sooner than this in Himiko's shoes.  
  
ChaoticPanflute: I still don't like this.  
  
TiredAvocado: None of us do.  
  
TiredAvocado and several others are offline  
  
  
Akamatsu Kaede >>> Yonaga Angie  
1:04 pm  
  
Akamatsu Kaede: Hey Angie? Want to hang out with Miu and I afterschool? We just picked up the Joker expansion.  
  
Yonaga Angie: No.  
  
Akamatsu Kaede: You sure?  
  
Yonaga Angie: Yes. Leave me alone. All of you.  
  
Yonaga Angie is offline  
  
  
Akamatsu Kaede >>> Iruma Miu  
1:06 pm  
  
Akamatsu Kaede: She said no :(  
  
Iruma Miu: Awww man! Fine then, invite Maki and Kaito.  
  
Akamatsu Kaede: She's acting weird. I don't like this.  
  
Iruma Miu: It's probably nothing.  
  
Akamatsu Kaede: You're right!  
  
Akamatsu Kaede: I'll go dm Kaito and Maki!  
  
Akamatsu Kaede >>> Harukawa Maki, Momota Kaito  
1:08 pm  
  
Akamatsu Kaede: Hey guys, wanna hang out with Miu and I after school? We picked up the Joker expansion!  
  
Momota Kaito: Sounds great, I'm in.  
  
Harukawa Maki: Sure, why not.  
  
Harukawa Maki: Have any of you spoken with Himiko? She seems off today...  
  
Momota Kaito: I noticed that too! Same with Tenko. She got upset when Shuichi tried to speak with her. Punched him clear over a table. I thought Gonta was gonna have a heart attack.  
  
Iruma Miu: Angie's acting weird too.  
  
Harukawa Maki: I wonder what's wrong.  
  
Momota Kaito: No clue.  
  
Akamatsu Kaede: I'll ask around.  
  
Momota Kaito: Let us know what you find out?  
  
Akamatsu Kaede: Will do!  
  
Akamatsu Kaede is offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Detective Doolittle  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himiko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou  
> Disappointed| Tsmugi  
> CursedMan| Hoshi  
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi  
> ConcernedFather| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo  
> Izuru| Izuru
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| DetectiveDoolittle  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
> Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
> Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
> Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
> Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
> Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
> Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
> Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
> Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu
> 
> The Whole School  
> Kaede Akamatsu: RepAkamatsu  
> Rantaro Amami: AvocadoBoy  
> Miu Iruma: Thirsty  
> Kokichi Ouma: LittleGremlin  
> Kiibo: Kiibo  
> Gonta Gokuharu: BugGonta  
> Shuichi Saihara: LesserDetective  
> Tsumugi Shirogane: Cosplayer  
> Korekiyo Shinguji: MaskWeirdo  
> Tenko Chabishira: ChubShredder  
> Kirumi Tojo: DesignatedMom  
> Maki Harukawa: LiteralMurderer  
> Ryoma Hoshi: CatBoy  
> Kaito Momota: SpaceHead  
> Himiko Yumeno: MagicFreak  
> Angie Yonaga: AvoidThisOne
> 
> Akane Owari: SafetyHazard  
> Chiaki Nanami: NEETBait  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: BossBaby  
> Gundham Tanaka: DemonLord  
> Hinata Hajime: Protag-Chan  
> Hiyoko Saionji: ActualDemon  
> Ibuki Mioda: PleaseShutUp  
> Kazuichi Souda: SharpTeeth  
> Mahiru Koizumi: OneBraincell  
> Mikan Tsumuki: WeebBait  
> Nagito Komaeda: UnluckyOhWait  
> Nekomaru Nidai: SafetyHazard#2  
> Peko Pekoyama: SwordWoman  
> Sonia Nevermind: NevermindThat  
> Teruteru Hanamura: ThisThing  
> Izuru Kamakura: PetProject  
> Imposter: CopyCat
> 
> Junko Enoshima: Despair  
> Mukuro Ikusaba: Despair#2  
> Kyoko Kirigiri: BetterDetective  
> Leon Kuwata: NoBraincells  
> Makoto Naegi: ActuallyLucky  
> Mondo Owada: Whipped  
> Sakura Ogami: MuscleWoman  
> Sayaka Maizono: Siren  
> Toko Fukawa: ThisOneIsBad  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure: 30%SucessRate  
> Komaru Naegi: TheGoodSibling  
> Aoi Asahina: DonutLover  
> Byakuya Togami: NotTheFatOne  
> Celestia Ludenburg: EmoQueen  
> Chihiro Fujisaki: Precious  
> Hifumi Yamada: WeabooANDNEET  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Stickler
> 
> Ruto Yamada| Flexible  
> Hinoka Azu| NoFlexZone  
> Sora Ito| DaddyIssues  
> Himari Ogawa| AnotherGremlin  
> Alex Tanaka| NeedsHelp  
> Tohru Tanaka| AnotherProgrammer  
> Reo Kondo| DadInTraining  
> Kanna Ono| RottenTomatoes  
> Ayano Midori| DDRKnockOff  
> Hinako Midori| SewingMachine  
> Azune Midori| BigBabyDoll  
> Saito Harukawa| EBoyThot  
> Mizuki Hazuka| MapMaker  
> Shigure Takahashi| Precious#2  
> Mina Murakami| Hanahaki  
> Oka Murakami| Heterochromatia  
> Bianca White| PrincessISupposed  
> Izuru Hinata| BreakBones


	111. /////

I had a whole chapter written but I forgot to save and my phone crashed and I lost everything. So fuck me, right? Uh, nothing major happened so dw. The girls still aren't talking to each other. There'll be an intervention tomorrow.


	112. Chapter 112: Intervention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done it! It took me a while, but here's the chapter! :)

  
PANGAYACE Alliance  
8:30 am  
  
TiredAvocado: Is it: intervention time?  
  
ConcernedFather: I suppose it is.  
  
DiscontentedMom: So who's helping who?  
  
Izuru: It's a given that Mom has to handle Tenko  
  
DiscontentedMom: Pretty much.  
  
Disappointed: I.. suppose that I'll help whoever does Angie.  
  
ConcernedFather: I can handle it.   
  
Disappointed: Okay then. Amami, think you can handle Himiko?  
  
TiredAvocado: Yeah. I'll take Hoshi with me for support.  
  
Izuru: All right then. Let me know if you need help.  
  
TiredAvocado: Gotcha.  
  
DiscontentedMom: Good luck to all of you.  
  
Disappointed: Thanks.  
  
Disappointed and several others are offline.  
  
The Chaos Family  
9:48 am  
  
ThePrettyOne: It's been quiet today, huh?  
  
TheCoolOne: Yeah. It's weird not having Tenko and Himiko around.  
  
DetectiveDoolittle: I do hope whatever they're upset about is resolved soon. It's not like them to be so cross.  
  
KiwiKichi: I just want Mom to stop looking so stressed.  
  
ThePrettyOne: Same here.  
  
DetectiveDoolittle: So I was thinking we could all get together and set something up? Like a little hangout? Maybe some neutral space could lure them out.  
  
KiwiKichi: That's a good idea. Good food attracts everyone!  
  
TheCoolOne: It really does.  
  
Calculester: I just miss hanging out as a family.  
  
KiwiKichi: It's been two days  
  
Calculester: Listen here okay, I do not like people fighting.  
  
KiwiKichi: Okay, fair.  
  
ThePrettyOne: Splatoon party maybe?  
  
KiwiKichi: I'm gonna crush you all!  
  
Calculester: You say that now, but when Maki destroys you, don't come crying to me :p  
  
KiwiKichi: Hey!  
  
DetectiveDoolittle: It's true though.  
  
KiwiKichi: Fineeeee  
  
ThePrettyOne: :)  
  
TheCoolOne is offline  
  
ThePrettyOne: I wonder where she went?  
  
DetectiveDoolittle; Probably had something to do   
  
KiwiKichi: Mhmmm.  
  
KiwiKichi: See you guys in the main room?  
  
Calculester: Okay!  
  
Calculester and several others are offline.  
  
Intervention (Makeup you idiots)  
11:24 am  
  
Tojo Kirumi has added Chabishira Tenko and 6 others are offline.  
  
Amami Rantarou: We're here! And now it's time to force you two to talk it out.  
  
Shirogane Tsumugi: ((You can do this!))  
  
Shinguji Korekiyo: Let's get his done.  
  
Chabishira Tenko: I guess...  
  
Chabishira Tenko: I'm sorry. Look, Angie, I...I was kind of a jerk to you. I went way overboard with my insults. Again. I was just...I was in a bad mood and I got frustrated with you over something you can't really help. It's important to you and even if I'm not into that, I shouldn't shame you for it. I just wish you wouldn't constantly try to convert me. I'm not...I'm not religious and I'm not really looking for a religion right now  
  
Yonaga Angie: I'm sorry Tenko. It's just a force of habit at this point. It's like...lot's of people make fun of my religion and the culture I grew up in, so I sort of grew to force myself to be even more gung-ho in my conversion thing, which made everyone else even more angry and hostile and it's just a vicious cycle. And I know I shouldn't force you all to deal with it. I'll try...I'll try...to stop forcing it on you all.   
  
Chabishira Tenko: I'm sorry if you feel like I don't respect your culture. You're valid, and my own weird hang-ups shouldn't encroach on your own happiness.  
  
Yonaga Angie: Thank you.  
  
Tojo Kirumi: See? Wasn't that easy?   
  
Shinguji Korekiyo: Now that this is over, I'm going to join the others in the common room.  
  
Amami Rantarou: I'll come with you.  
  
Amami Rantarou and 1 other are offline  
  
Kamukura Izuru: Is it over?  
  
Shirogane Tsumugi: Everyone on my ends all good.  
  
Yonaga Angie: It's better now, at least.   
  
Chabishira Tenko: And Himiko?  
  
Yumeno Himiko: Yes?  
  
Chabishira Tenko: Looking back, what I said was really controlling and I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm sorry.   
  
Yumeno Himiko: I know, I know. I just needed to cool off for a bit. I love you, but you can be kind of clingy sometimes and I was just sick of it.  
  
Chabishira Tenko: I'm sorry about that. I was thinking of seeing someone about that.  
  
Yumeno Himiko: If you think that'd help, go for it.   
  
Chabishira Tenko: I just don't want to smother you. I know that's a big no no.  
  
Yumeno Himiko: It is. Umm, you wanna meet in the common room with the others?  
  
Chabishira Tenko: Sure.  
  
Chabishira Tenko: Are we good?  
  
Yumeno Himiko: We're good.  
  
Chabishira Tenko and 1 other are offline  
  
Tojo Kirumi: Well, alls well that ends well.  
  
Kamukura Izuru: Yep.  
  
Tojo Kirumi: See you later.  
  
Kamukura Izuru: Hopefully.  
  
Tojo Kirumi and 1 other is offline  
  
  
The Chaos Family  
4:30 pm  
  
EneClone: WAS THAT AN EXPLOSION?   
  
GremlinKing: GFDI  
  
Harubro: What dorm is it coming from?  
  
BugMan: Gonta is concerned.  
  
KiwiKichi: my money's on the 77th.  
  
TheCoolOne: It's the 80th. Azune exploded their microwave.  
  
GremlinKing: How???  
  
TheCoolOne: No clue.  
  
Harubro: Was she...was she cooking one of Ouma's joke pies?  
  
EneClone: Ouma! Mom told you to stop making those.  
  
TheCoolOne: I'm telling!  
  
KiwiKichi: Nooooo! I'm already in trouble for the boy's bathroom!  
  
GremlinKing: JFC that was you?  
  
BugMan: Ouma-san! You can't flush golf balls!  
  
KiwiKichi: LET ME LIVE1  
  
Harubro: No, perish.  
  
KiwiKichi: MEANIES!  
  
KiwiKichi: Oh no, Mom's calling me :(  
  
KiwiKichi: I'm dead!  
  
KiwiKichi is offline  
  
BugMan: Gonta can help clean up if needed?  
  
GremlinKing: Nah, Reo's got it.  
  
EneClone; Poor boy. Parent friends have it so hard.  
  
Harubro: Pretty much.  
  
Harubro and several others are offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day! 
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Detective Doolittle  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himiko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> ConcernedFather| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo  
> Izuru| Izuru
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| DetectiveDoolittle  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu
> 
> The Whole School  
> Kaede Akamatsu: RepAkamatsu  
> Rantaro Amami: AvocadoBoy  
> Miu Iruma: Thirsty  
> Kokichi Ouma: LittleGremlin  
> Kiibo: Kiibo  
> Gonta Gokuharu: BugGonta  
> Shuichi Saihara: LesserDetective  
> Tsumugi Shirogane: Cosplayer  
> Korekiyo Shinguji: MaskWeirdo  
> Tenko Chabishira: ChubShredder  
> Kirumi Tojo: DesignatedMom  
> Maki Harukawa: LiteralMurderer  
> Ryoma Hoshi: CatBoy  
> Kaito Momota: SpaceHead  
> Himiko Yumeno: MagicFreak  
> Angie Yonaga: AvoidThisOne
> 
> Akane Owari: SafetyHazard  
> Chiaki Nanami: NEETBait  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: BossBaby  
> Gundham Tanaka: DemonLord  
> Hinata Hajime: Protag-Chan  
> Hiyoko Saionji: ActualDemon  
> Ibuki Mioda: PleaseShutUp  
> Kazuichi Souda: SharpTeeth  
> Mahiru Koizumi: OneBraincell  
> Mikan Tsumuki: WeebBait  
> Nagito Komaeda: UnluckyOhWait  
> Nekomaru Nidai: SafetyHazard#2  
> Peko Pekoyama: SwordWoman  
> Sonia Nevermind: NevermindThat  
> Teruteru Hanamura: ThisThing  
> Izuru Kamakura: PetProject  
> Imposter: CopyCat
> 
> Junko Enoshima: Despair  
> Mukuro Ikusaba: Despair#2  
> Kyoko Kirigiri: BetterDetective  
> Leon Kuwata: NoBraincells  
> Makoto Naegi: ActuallyLucky  
> Mondo Owada: Whipped  
> Sakura Ogami: MuscleWoman  
> Sayaka Maizono: Siren  
> Toko Fukawa: ThisOneIsBad  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure: 30%SucessRate  
> Komaru Naegi: TheGoodSibling  
> Aoi Asahina: DonutLover  
> Byakuya Togami: NotTheFatOne  
> Celestia Ludenburg: EmoQueen  
> Chihiro Fujisaki: Precious  
> Hifumi Yamada: WeabooANDNEET  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Stickler
> 
> Ruto Yamada| Flexible  
>  Hinoka Azu| NoFlexZone  
> Sora Ito| DaddyIssues  
> Himari Ogawa| AnotherGremlin  
> Alex Tanaka| NeedsHelp  
> Tohru Tanaka| AnotherProgrammer  
> Reo Kondo| DadInTraining  
>  Kanna Ono| RottenTomatoes  
> Ayano Midori| DDRKnockOff  
>  Hinako Midori| SewingMachine  
> Azune Midori| BigBabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa| EBoyThot  
>  Mizuki Hazuka| MapMaker  
> Shigure Takahashi| Precious#2  
>  Mina Murakami| Hanahaki  
>  Oka Murakami| Heterochromatia  
> Bianca White| PrincessISupposed  
>  Izuru Hinata| BreakBones


	113. //////

I have no energy today guys, I'm sorry. I need to recharge my batteries for whatever the FUCK my school is trying to do tomorrow wish me luck Love you all


	114. Chapter 114:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this whole thing in word with Comic sans dndndndndndn
> 
> It's a lil short but it's good

The Chaos Family  
7:34 am  
  
MadeMaid: Who made this toast?  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: Did someone make a whole plate of toast in the kitchen for you folks as well? Because someone did that to us. It's covered in hot sauce so no one will eat it.  
  
MadeMaid: Oh god, is this a prank? Who finds this entertaining? How is this funny?  
  
KiwiKichi: Hot toast is always funny.  
  
ThePrettyOne: No, no it's not.  
  
TheCoolOne: Wow, why is the internet so slow?  
  
ThePrettyOne: Oh yeah, that. I thought it was acting weird.  
  
KiwiKichi: I swear if Chiaki is playing Overwatch on the bandwidth again, I'll destroy her.  
  
MadeMaid: Today is going to be tough, I can tell.  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: I do hope that's not true.  
  
KiwiKichi: Did...did Komaeda just scream "Did someone say hope?"....  
  
ThePrettyOne: Yes, yes he did.  
  
TheCoolOne: He's such a disaster, I swear to god.  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: Pot, kettle.  
  
KiwiKichi: Eyyyyy!  
  
TheCoolOne: Mom, your theyfriend's being mean 😦😦😦  
  
MadeMaid: Good.  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent; Dndndndndn  
  
TheCoolOne: M O M  
  
ThePrettyOne: We should be getting ready for class.  
  
KiwiKichi: Buzzkill  
  
ThePrettyOne: You'll thank me when you're passing math  
  
KiwiKichi: :(  
  
KiwiKichi and several others are offline  
  
  
The Whole School  
9:30 am  
  
AvoidThisOne: Will someone change my username?  
  
Cosplayer has changed AvoidThisOne's name to AdorableAngel  
  
AdorableAngel: Awww! Babe!  
  
Cosplayer: 💙💙💙💙💙💙  
  
AdorableAngel: I'm feeling some type of way right now  
  
Kiibo: why's that?  
  
AdorableAngel: Our history teacher straight up called my religion a cult. It's not!  
  
Cosplayer: He's a dick, ignore him  
  
AdorableAngel; I'm trying but it's just...I wish people would really try to understand my beliefs instead of just shutting down.  
  
Kiibo: Humans have a low tolerance for things they cannot comprehend. Sadly, this seems to be a feature and not a glitch.  
  
MaskWeirdo: It's so odd listening to him speak of humans as machines, but on truth Kiibo is right. History proves time and time again that bias is man's one weakness.  
  
AdorableAngel: You know, I was sad but now I'm curious so like, explain?  
  
MaskWeirdo: I'm actually writing a paper on this topic now. I can show you it?  
  
AdorableAngel: I'd love that.  
  
Kiibo; Mission complete.  
  
Cosplayer; DNDNDNDNDND  
  
CatBoy: Oh god, why can I hear shouting?  
  
DadInTraining; Our homeroom teacher set off Azune...Again.  
  
CatBoy: Fucking shit  
  
DadInTraining: Monorise tries her best but Azune is a living time bomb  
  
Kiibo: Monorise? Is she new?  
  
DadInTraining: Probably.  
  
CatBoy: Okay, so that explains that. Anyone else wondering why we haven't heard from the 78th?  
  
Cosplayer: Oh, yeah. Junko won't answer my texts.  
  
CatBoy: The reps won't respond either. I'm a little worried.  
  
MuscleWoman is online  
  
MuscleWoman: Hey guys, you all should probably sanitize yourselves and your dorm.  
  
AdorableAngel: Why?  
  
MuscleWoman: Five people in the 78th caught the Despair Disease.  
  
CatBoy: FUCK.  
  
DadInTraining: Welp, time to clean! And force feed everyone healthy food.  
  
Cosplayer: Who has it?  
  
MuscleWoman: Togami, Naegi, Kirigiri, Ishimaru, and Chihiro.  
  
AdorableAngel: Weird how Togami, Naegi, and Kirigiri got the Despair Disease at the same time.  
  
CatBoy: Tongue in cheek humor? Right now, we're doing this?  
  
Cosplayer: Wouldn't have thought Ishimaru would catch it, isn't he usually super careful about health and stuff?  
  
DadInTraining: Maybe he caught it from someone else?  
  
MuscleWoman: Probably from Chihiro, the two of them do hang out quite a bit.  
  
CatBoy: Yeah, but in that case, Mondo should have caught it too.  
  
Cosplayer: No, I've seen him do a lot of things that should've made him sick but didn't. Man's nervous system is an absolute unit.  
  
AdorableAngel: So, how's the despair disease affecting them?  
  
DonutLover: QAQ Chihiro yelled at me!  
  
Cosplayer: He whattttt???  
  
DonutLover: He yelled at me. Like, for realsies.  
  
AdorableAngel: That's so not like Chihiro. Oh god, what's Ishimaru doing?  
  
MuscleWoman: Getting on my nerves. He's trying to break literally every rule and being super crass.  
  
CatBoy: Oh my god, Naegi and Kirigiri have got to be hard to deal with.  
  
AdorableAngel: Naegi's all gloomy and sad and poor Kirigiri is so gung-ho about everything, am I correct?  
  
DonutLover: On the nose! God, someone needs to tell Celestia and Maizono to stop filming.  
  
MuscleWoman: I'm going to die. Quite literally. Togami will murder us all when he recovers  
  
CatBoy: Wait  
  
CatBoy: Togami's normally a total jerkwad...so...  
  
Cosplayer: GUYS WE NEED TO GOT TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THIS NOW WHILE WE STILL CAN TUMBLR NEEDS TO MEET SOFT BOY TOGAMI  
  
AdorableAngel: OMG DO YOU HAVE A DEATHWISH??  
  
Kiibo: Rest in peace, Tsumugi.  
  
DadInTraining: You guys, we should get back to class.  
  
Kiibo: Exactly. I'm muting the chat.  
  
CatBoy: And she's gone.  
  
AdorableAngel: He'll kill her omg  
  
Kiibo has muted the chat for 3 hours. Reason: Not provided.  
  
The Idiot Squad  
12:35 pm  
  
BabyDoll:  
<h1><center> WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL IS THIS ABOMINATION IN THE HALLWAY </center></h1>  
  
TheCoolOne: <small>My furby baby OWO</small>  
  
BabyDoll: Kill it with fire  
  
DollMaker: Be nice Azune!  
  
BabyDoll: No. That thing is a monstrosity.  
  
EneClone: Pot, kettle.  
  
HotMess: DNNDND MAKI!  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: You can't just...you just can't.  
  
EneClone: I only speak the  truth  
  
BabyDoll: Wow, I can taste the salt rolling off of you  
  
EneClone: Didn't think you could taste anything but the shit that comes out of your mouth, but go off ig  
  
Harubro:  Maki!  
  
KiwiKichi: CLAP! THESE! FOOLS!  
  
DetectiveDoolittle: Don't encourage this!  
  
KiwiKichi: CLAP! HER!  
  
BabyDoll: You know, I don't have to take this!  
  
EneClone: Then don't. Look at her already surrendering, waving that white flag lmao  
  
Harubro: Are you high Maki??  
  
KiwiKichi: Oh wait, uh, Amami did you make those brownies?  
  
HotMess: YOU ATE THE BROWNIES??  
  
KiwiKichi: Yep, she's high alright.  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: Of course she is.  
  
GamerBoi: What have I stumbled into?  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: Guys! Mom said we should be in the kitchen by now, where are you all?  
  
Legs: if you try to bail on our wholesome family dinner  I'll kill you  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: No! No murder!  
  
BabyDoll: THE ONLY THING I WILL BE WAVING IS YOUR DECAPITATED HEAD ON AS STICK IN FRONT OF YOUR WEEPING MOTHER.  
  
Legs: ....  
  
KiwiKichi: Wow.  
  
EneClone: way too far there buddy.  
  
Harubro: Should someone...mute the chat?  
  
HotMess: I'm doing it. You guys just chillax, kay?  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: Everyone downstairs for wholesome family fun.  
  
HotMess has muted the chat for 5 hours. Reason: Holy fricking heck Azune, calm down.<>  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Detective Doolittle  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himiko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> ConcernedFather| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo  
> Izuru| Izuru
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| DetectiveDoolittle  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu
> 
> The Whole School  
> Kaede Akamatsu: RepAkamatsu  
> Rantaro Amami: AvocadoBoy  
> Miu Iruma: Thirsty  
> Kokichi Ouma: LittleGremlin  
> Kiibo: Kiibo  
> Gonta Gokuharu: BugGonta  
> Shuichi Saihara: LesserDetective  
> Tsumugi Shirogane: Cosplayer  
> Korekiyo Shinguji: MaskWeirdo  
> Tenko Chabishira: ChubShredder  
> Kirumi Tojo: DesignatedMom  
> Maki Harukawa: LiteralMurderer  
> Ryoma Hoshi: CatBoy  
> Kaito Momota: SpaceHead  
> Himiko Yumeno: MagicFreak  
> Angie Yonaga: AvoidThisOne
> 
> Akane Owari: SafetyHazard  
> Chiaki Nanami: NEETBait  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: BossBaby  
> Gundham Tanaka: DemonLord  
> Hinata Hajime: Protag-Chan  
> Hiyoko Saionji: ActualDemon  
> Ibuki Mioda: PleaseShutUp  
> Kazuichi Souda: SharpTeeth  
> Mahiru Koizumi: OneBraincell  
> Mikan Tsumuki: WeebBait  
> Nagito Komaeda: UnluckyOhWait  
> Nekomaru Nidai: SafetyHazard#2  
> Peko Pekoyama: SwordWoman  
> Sonia Nevermind: NevermindThat  
> Teruteru Hanamura: ThisThing  
> Izuru Kamakura: PetProject  
> Imposter: CopyCat
> 
> Junko Enoshima: Despair  
> Mukuro Ikusaba: Despair#2  
> Kyoko Kirigiri: BetterDetective  
> Leon Kuwata: NoBraincells  
> Makoto Naegi: ActuallyLucky  
> Mondo Owada: Whipped  
> Sakura Ogami: MuscleWoman  
> Sayaka Maizono: Siren  
> Toko Fukawa: ThisOneIsBad  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure: 30%SucessRate  
> Komaru Naegi: TheGoodSibling  
> Aoi Asahina: DonutLover  
> Byakuya Togami: NotTheFatOne  
> Celestia Ludenburg: EmoQueen  
> Chihiro Fujisaki: Precious  
> Hifumi Yamada: WeabooANDNEET  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Stickler
> 
> Ruto Yamada| Flexible  
>  Hinoka Azu| NoFlexZone  
> Sora Ito| DaddyIssues  
> Himari Ogawa| AnotherGremlin  
> Alex Tanaka| NeedsHelp  
> Tohru Tanaka| AnotherProgrammer  
> Reo Kondo| DadInTraining  
>  Kanna Ono| RottenTomatoes  
> Ayano Midori| DDRKnockOff  
>  Hinako Midori| SewingMachine  
> Azune Midori| BigBabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa| EBoyThot  
>  Mizuki Hazuka| MapMaker  
> Shigure Takahashi| Precious#2  
>  Mina Murakami| Hanahaki  
>  Oka Murakami| Heterochromatia  
> Bianca White| PrincessISupposed  
>  Izuru Hinata| BreakBones


	115. Chapter 115: More Despair Hijinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OWO, MORE DESPAIR!!!

The Chaos Family  
8:12 am  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: I...what on earth is the 80th class doing down there?  
  
Legs: I wouldn't be surprised if they were summoning a demon.  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: What...what are they chanting?  
  
Anime: Angie can go check?  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: Nah, if they're really summoning a demon you might join in  
  
Anime: Okay, true, but did you have to say it.  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: I'm not saying anything.  
  
Anime: Oh haha  
  
BugMan: Gonta just passed by. They're chanting "Roy's our boy" very loudly. Who is Roy?  
  
Anime: DNDNDNd  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: BRB gonna go join them  
  
BugMan: But we have class D:  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: ROYS OUR BOY  
  
TheSmallestDwarf is offline  
  
Legs: I...omg she's such a nerd I love her  
  
Anime: DNDDND SHE TOLD MOOGI AND NOW THEY'RE BOTH LEAVING  
  
BugMan: Now Shirogane-san and Yumeno-san are chanting too D:  
  
Anime: OH MY GOD SAIHArA HEARD THEM AND J O I N E D  
  
Legs: They're...they're such disasters  
  
Legs: Did Amami just get up?  
  
Legs: OH MY GOD HE JOINED IN  
  
BugMan: Tell them to stop, we have class!  
  
Anime: frick it. ROYS OUR BOY, ROYS OUR BOY  
  
Anime is offline  
  
Legs: WHY IS EVERYONE LEAVING, WHO IS OUMA CALLING?  
  
The Whole Class  
8:30 am  
  
EmoQueen: Why did half of our class just suddenly leave?  
  
Siren: Is this....are they in a cult??  
  
DesignatedMom: I believe they've gathered to praise a Smash Bros character??  
  
Kiibo: MIU IS LIGHTING CANDLES WHAT WHY??  
  
Siren: I wouldn't have expected Shinguji to join in on that madness  
  
DesignatedMom: I think he may be turning it into a demon summoning ritual I'm concerned  
  
EmoQueen: Of course he is  
  
Kiibo: The...everyone in the 80th besides Sora and Reo are joining in dndndnd  
  
Siren: Wow, these new first years are....quite the characters  
  
EmoQueen: This is stupid.  
  
DadInTraining: Why do they never listen to me?  
  
DaddyIssues: You're weak  
  
DadInTraining: :(  
  
Siren: That's very rude.  
  
DaddyIssues: It's the truth  
  
Despair: Like your username?  
  
DaddyIssues: excuse me? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?  
  
Despair: Togami 2: Electric Boogaloo?  
  
Kiibo: I-  
  
ActualMurderer: That is rich  
  
Kiibo: He's meaner than Togami though.  
  
Despair#2: Junko, could you please not participate in the demon-summoning? I'd like to not have to fight demons today  
  
Despair: FINEEE. I'll just play with the demon in our class!!!!  
  
Despair#2: Please don't mess with Sho,,,, Komaru will yell at you again and I don't want to risk upsetting Makoto. His health is poor as it is and Sakura will snap your spine and I'm not authorized to attack civilians.  
  
Despair: You're a killjoy!  
  
Despair#2:I I'm only looking out for you.  
  
Despair: Awwww! Don't I have the cutest sister everyone??  
  
Heterochromatia: False.  
  
DadInTraining: OKA! Are you going to stop now? Have I finally got through to you?  
  
Heterochromatia: Lmao, no. I'm not that weak.  
  
Heterochromatia is offline  
  
LiteralMurderer: You're not very good at this Dad thing are you?  
  
DadInTraining: No...  
  
DesignatedMom: I suppose I'll have to train you. Someone needs to keep the 80th in line.  
  
DadInTraining: Thank you!!  
  
NotTheFatOne is online  
  
EmoQueen: oh my god how'd he get his phone  
  
Precious and 3 others are online  
  
EmoQueen: WHO GAVE THEM THEIR PHONES??  
  
BetterDetective: HI EVERYONE!!!  
  
Precious: Stop typing in all caps, loser.  
  
BetterDetective: Hey! That's mean!  
  
NotTheFatOne: Why are you guys fighting??? Why can't we all get along???  
  
ActuallyLucky: Because life is meaningless  
  
BetterDetective: Makoto! I told you to stop saying that! I WANNA HEAR YOU UPBEAT!  
  
ActuallyLucky: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE ALONE!  
  
NotTheFatOnel; how could you say that??  
  
Precious: Quit whining!  
  
EmoQueen: You all should be resting.  
  
DesignatedMom: Why is everything so chaotic?  
  
Kiibo: Okay, that's it. I'm going to break up the Roy cult.  
  
EmoQueen: Have fun.  
  
Kiibo is offline  
  
NoBrainCells is online  
  
NoBrainCells: Hagakure is gonna be the death of me.  
  
Stickler: Hey Kuwata! Wanna play a fun game?  
  
NoBrainCells: Sure, I guess.  
  
Siren: There goes, Leon.  
  
NoBrainCells: Take a kitchen knife and ram it through Maizono as hard as you can!  
  
NoBrainCells: WHAT THE F_CK?? NO!  
  
Siren: I would like to second that.  
  
EmoQueen: Do NOT stab my girlfriend!  
  
WEEBandNEET: Yeah! Stabbing woman is rude.  
  
EmoQueen: Clam it pig.  
  
WEEBandNEET: Yes m'aam!  
  
NotTheFatOne: Don't be mean to Yamada Celestia!  
  
ThisOneIsBad and 5 others are online  
  
Stickler: C'mon Leon!! Would I, the SHSL Moral Compass, ever lead you astray?  
  
NoBrainCells: you have a point.  
  
30%SucessRate: Dude. Leon. You're smarter than this.  
  
Whipped: Ishimaru, I told you-you need to be resting. Not following the dollars orders is super unmanly.  
  
Stickler: You're no fun.  
  
MuscleWoman: all of you. Phones off. Back to class. Now.  
  
DonutLover: Awww, can't we stay a little while longer??  
  
TheGoodSibling: Makoto! I told you to rest! Don't make me call Mom!  
  
ThisOneIsBad: If I stabbed someone do you think I'd get in trouble  
  
TheGoodSibling: SHO WE'VE DISCUSSED THIS, NO MURDER ON CAMPUS  
  
ActuallyLucky: I'll rest when I'm dead!  
  
NotTheFatOne: Please don't die :(  
  
DonutLover: I like this Togami, can we keep him?  
  
Whipped: No  
  
MuscleWoman: NO! Everyone, please go back to class!  
  
BetterDetective: Okay!  
  
MuscleWoman: No, not you Kirigiri. Go back to bed!  
  
BetterDective: gotcha! I'll grab Makoto, okay?  
  
MuscleWoman: Thank you.  
  
ThisOneIsBad: Now, Chihiro. Computer down. Don't make me have to hurt you.  
  
Precious: You can't tell me what to do punk!  
  
ThisOneIsBad: I warned you!  
  
ThisOneIsBad is offline  
  
TheGoodSibling: NO MURDER. BAD SHO, BAD!  
  
TheGoodSibling is offline  
  
DesignatedMom: i'm muting this chat till lunch.  
  
DadInTraining: Good idea.  
  
DesignatedMom has muted the chat till 12:30 pm. Reason: Everyone, please actually do your schoolwork.  
  
  
The Whole School  
12:30 pm  
  
SharpTeeth: Guess what class has Despair Disease??? This class!  
  
SharpTeeth: anD BOTH OF S/O's HAVE IT. BOTH.  
  
SpaceHead: Your immune system must be impenetrable  
  
MaskWeirdo: or you're just lucky  
  
CatBoy: Who else?  
  
SharpTeeth: Izuru, Fuyuhiko, and Teruteru  
  
DesignatedMom: Izuru's sick?  
  
CatBoy: I can hear the panic in her voice  
  
ChubShredder: Oh my god, Terurteru has got to be hard to handle.  
  
CatBoy: Yeah  
  
SharpTeeth: Actually, he's the most normal. He's kind of acting like a gentleman for once. Hasn't hit on Sonia at all.  
  
MagicFreak: That must be nice.  
  
SharpTeeth: Yeah. Sadly Sonia and Gundham are a handful. Gundhams scarily clingy and Sonia is...Sonia is like, acting like a sadist. Keeps trying to hurt the other patients so I've got to keep an eye on her.  
  
WeebBait: Don't worry! I'm working on their recovery as fast as I can!  
  
ChubShredder: And Fuyuhiko?  
  
WeebBait: He's acting a bit like a child. Crying a lot, constantly clinging to Peko...Actually, he's kinda adorable. I shouldn't say that though, I mean, he'd probably hate me for it I'm sorry!  
  
SharpTeeth: Mikan calm tf down we need you sane  
  
MagicFreak: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD TELL US HOW IZURU IS DOING  
  
SharpTeeth: Oh, he's fine. He's really easily amused, that's all.  
  
CatBoy: That sigh of relief...  
  
LittleGremlin: Oh wow! I wonder who's gonna get it in our class.  
  
LesserDetective: Hopefully no one?  
  
ChubShredder: I mean...  
  
Thirsty: Guys...this is a plot point. Every class is gonna get it eventually.\  
  
RepAkamatsu: Let's be more optimistic than that!  
  
ActualDemon: This is boring! Can't we just pit them against each other? Let that stick in the mud Ishimaru kill someone!  
  
SwordWoman: NO. ABSOLUTELY NOT.  
  
CopyCat: That is highly irresponsible.  
  
ActualDemon: Come on, it'll be fun! Oh, let's send Komaeda in! He's bound to wreck things up.  
  
Protag-chan: No. I am not sending him anywhere near the infirmary. If he gets sick I'll lose my patience.  
  
SwordWoman: Could someone please bring me lunch? I can't leave young master while he's like this.  
  
CopyCat: I can do it.  
  
CopyCat: Ibuki says she made it so do be careful.  
  
SwordWoman: Mhmm  
  
LesserDetective: I do hope this resolves itself quickly.  
  
AvocadoMan; If I get sick I'll die.  
  
SpaceHead: Possibly.  
  
RepAkamatsu: I have a feeling things are gonna get even crazier.  
  
DesignatedMom: Half our class may turn into murderers.  
  
LittleGremlin: WHAT IF GONTA GETS THE DISEASE???  
  
CatBoy: And I'm muting the chat.  
  
CatBoy has muted the chat for 3 hours. Reasons; DONT PUT THAT OUT THERE OUMA  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouma is a mess but he's our mess. Also, despair disease is fun to write about but literally never google it without safe search
> 
> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day! 
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Detective Doolittle  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himiko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou  
> Disappointed| Tsmugi  
> CursedMan| Hoshi  
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi  
> ConcernedFather| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo  
> Izuru| Izuru
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| DetectiveDoolittle  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
> Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
> Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
> Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
> Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
> Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
> Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
> Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
> Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu
> 
> The Whole School  
> Kaede Akamatsu: RepAkamatsu  
> Rantaro Amami: AvocadoBoy  
> Miu Iruma: Thirsty  
> Kokichi Ouma: LittleGremlin  
> Kiibo: Kiibo  
> Gonta Gokuharu: BugGonta  
> Shuichi Saihara: LesserDetective  
> Tsumugi Shirogane: Cosplayer  
> Korekiyo Shinguji: MaskWeirdo  
> Tenko Chabishira: ChubShredder  
> Kirumi Tojo: DesignatedMom  
> Maki Harukawa: LiteralMurderer  
> Ryoma Hoshi: CatBoy  
> Kaito Momota: SpaceHead  
> Himiko Yumeno: MagicFreak  
> Angie Yonaga: AdorableAngel
> 
> Akane Owari: SafetyHazard  
> Chiaki Nanami: NEETBait  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: BossBaby  
> Gundham Tanaka: DemonLord  
> Hinata Hajime: Protag-Chan  
> Hiyoko Saionji: ActualDemon  
> Ibuki Mioda: PleaseShutUp  
> Kazuichi Souda: SharpTeeth  
> Mahiru Koizumi: OneBraincell  
> Mikan Tsumuki: WeebBait  
> Nagito Komaeda: UnluckyOhWait  
> Nekomaru Nidai: SafetyHazard#2  
> Peko Pekoyama: SwordWoman  
> Sonia Nevermind: NevermindThat  
> Teruteru Hanamura: ThisThing  
> Izuru Kamakura: PetProject  
> Imposter: CopyCat
> 
> Junko Enoshima: Despair  
> Mukuro Ikusaba: Despair#2  
> Kyoko Kirigiri: BetterDetective  
> Leon Kuwata: NoBraincells  
> Makoto Naegi: ActuallyLucky  
> Mondo Owada: Whipped  
> Sakura Ogami: MuscleWoman  
> Sayaka Maizono: Siren  
> Toko Fukawa: ThisOneIsBad  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure: 30%SucessRate  
> Komaru Naegi: TheGoodSibling  
> Aoi Asahina: DonutLover  
> Byakuya Togami: NotTheFatOne  
> Celestia Ludenburg: EmoQueen  
> Chihiro Fujisaki: Precious  
> Hifumi Yamada: WeabooANDNEET  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Stickler
> 
> Ruto Yamada| Flexible  
> Hinoka Azu| NoFlexZone  
> Sora Ito| DaddyIssues  
> Himari Ogawa| AnotherGremlin  
> Alex Tanaka| NeedsHelp  
> Tohru Tanaka| AnotherProgrammer  
> Reo Kondo| DadInTraining  
> Kanna Ono| RottenTomatoes  
> Ayano Midori| DDRKnockOff  
> Hinako Midori| SewingMachine  
> Azune Midori| BigBabyDoll  
> Saito Harukawa| EBoyThot  
> Mizuki Hazuka| MapMaker  
> Shigure Takahashi| Precious#2  
> Mina Murakami| Hanahaki  
> Oka Murakami| Heterochromatia  
> Bianca White| PrincessISupposed  
> Izuru Hinata| BreakBones


	116. /////////////////

Working on other projects right now!1! I'll update tomorrow!


	117. Chapter 117:Let's Just Relax!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MISSED ANGIES BIRTHDAY REEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeee
> 
> The Pasta part is DankMemes_BrokenDreams chat log, and it was too good to pass up

  
The Chaos Family  
6:22 am  
  
MadeMaid: who is screaming and why?  
  
TheSmallestDwarf; Uh, I heard Saionji got sick, maybe that's Mahiru.  
  
GremlinKing: That's probably not right, Mahiru never wakes up this early. Also, Saionji with the despair disease?  
  
MadeMaid: Great...like she's not enough of a handful already.  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: Should we not go check to see what that scream was?  
  
Legs: HIMIKO! NO! BAD HIMIKO!  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: What?  
  
Legs: Horror Movie 101: Never investigate. Ever.  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: But what if someone's hurt?  
  
Legs: Natural selection.  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: That's cruel though.  
  
Legs: Do you want to remembered as the first to die?  
  
TheSmallestDwarf:...  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: Fair point.  
  
MadeMaid: Please just get ready for school.  
  
GremlinKing: You heard Mom, go get ready.  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: Okay...  
  
TheSmallestDwarf and 3 others are offline  
  
The Whole School  
9:30 pm  
  
LittleGremlin: I'm going to kill the mob boss  
  
SwordWoman: Excuse me?  
  
LittleGremlin: You heard me!  
  
LesserDetective: Kokichi!  
  
Kiibo: Don't you dare!  
  
ActualMurderer: Are you being serious right now?  
  
LittleGremlin: nah I’m bored  
  
LittleGremlin: AND HUNGRY  
  
LittleGremin: I want p a st a  
  
LittleGremlin:  
P a s t a  
P a s t a  
P a s t a  
P a s t a  
P a s t a  
P a s t a  
  
ActualMurderer: I don’t have the damn pasta, go back to class, and eat breakfast next time  
  
LittleGremlin: p a s t a  
  
LittleGremlin: IDC MAKI!  
  
LittleGremlin: I WANT PASTA AND I WILL GET PASTA  
  
ChubShredder: WILL YOU ALL STFU  
  
LittleGremlin: NO U  
  
Kiibo: Why not make some pasta Kokichi?  
  
LittleGremlin: p a s t a P a s t a  
  
LittleGremlin: IM TOO LAZY ;-;  
  
UnluckyOhWait: I can give u creepypastas  
  
LittleGremlin: MAKE MY MOMMY MAKE ME PASTA BITCH No u P a s t a P a s t a P a s t a P a s t a P a s t a P a s t a  
  
ActualMurderer: what the actual shit Ouma  
  
LittleGremlin: lmaooooo I WANT PASTA with red sauce  
  
LitleGremlin: ONLY RED SAUCE  
  
UnluckyOhWait: AND I WANTED A SEA PONY LIFE AINT FAIR  
  
LittleGremlin: I want pasta bitch, I’ve upgraded from p a s t a to this  
  
LittleGremlin: pasta.jpg  
  
30%SucessRate: bruh come pick me up and we go to Olive Garden  
  
LittleGremlin: YES PLEASE  
  
LesserDetective: b r e a d s t I c k s  
  
LittleGremlin: I’m calling me gusta to get pasta  
  
BossBaby: you’re calling your like?  
  
LittleGremlin: oh  
  
LittleGremlin: I thought me gusta was my mom  
  
Kiibo: omg Kokichi  
  
DesignatedMom: What did I just read?  
  
SwordWoman: How do you all live with him?  
  
LittleGremlin: They love me.  
  
ActualMurderer: Debateable.  
  
ActualMurderer: SAIHARA DID YOU JUST THROW A GLOBE AT ME?  
  
LesserDetective: I'm watching you  
  
SpaceHead: WHERE DO YOU KEEP GETTING THE GLOBES??  
  
BossBaby: So many questions, not enough time.  
  
30%SucessRate: So uh, any birthdays coming up?  
  
Cosplayer: I think Angie's is soon?  
  
AdorableAngel:....It was on the 18th...  
  
Cosplayer: OH MY GOD  
  
Cosplayer: I am the worst girlfriend ever  
  
AdorableAngel: No, it's okay!  
  
DesignatedMom: I'm highly disappointed in myself.  
  
SpaceHead: I'm sorry Angie, that wasn't very gucchi of us.  
  
ActualMurderer: I will break up with you.  
  
SpaceHead: what, no! I'm sorry.  
  
ActualMurderer: JK.  
  
SpaceHead: <3  
  
ActualMurderer: Yeah no.  
  
SpaceHead: Oh right, PDA, sorry.  
  
ActualMurderer: It's fine.  
  
BossBaby: Peko, where'd you go?  
  
SwordWoman: I have to attend classes, young master.  
  
BossBaby: I miss you :(  
  
SwordWoman: Just take your medicine and try to play nice with the others.  
  
BossBaby: But Saito gets to see Azune :(  
  
SwordWoman: Did he leave the room?  
  
BossBaby: Yeah!  
  
SwordWoman: GFDI @WeebBait  
  
WeebBait is online  
  
WeebBait: Yes?  
  
WeebBait: Oh no! I'm a failure!!!!  
  
NEETBait: No you're not. Just go find him, Azune doesn't feel comfy around him while he's like this.  
  
WeebBait: Okay. I'm sorry!  
  
WeebBait is offline  
  
SwordWoman: Now, phone off young master.  
  
BossBaby: Okay! :(  
  
BossBaby is offline  
  
Cosplayer: He's so pure...  
  
LittleGremlin: hey Angie, let's hold a snorgy for your birthday!  
  
Thirsty: WHAT THE FU-  
  
LesserDetective: A sleepover. You mean a sleepover.  
  
LittleGremlin: Yeah! A snorgy!  
  
AdorableAngel: That sounds fun! Let's do it!  
  
Cosplayer: Yay!  
  
DesignatedMom: Now everyone, back to class.  
  
LittleGremlin: awwww!  
  
Kiibo: Kokichi.  
  
LittleGremlin: I'm coming!  
  
LittleGremlin and several others are offline  
  
The Whole School  
11:30 am  
  
RepAkamatsu; So I'm assuming the 80th class caught the despair disease.  
  
MapMaker: How did you know?  
  
RepAkamatsu: It's been nothing but chaos. Reo's sick isn't he?  
  
MapMaker: I DON'T KNOW HOW TO HOLD THE CLASS TOGETHER HELP ME PLEASE!!!  
  
Despair: Ah, chaos. I love it!  
  
AvocadoBoy: wow, I can't imagine what we would do if Kirumi got sick.  
  
MaskWeirdo: Do not tempt fate like that.  
  
Thirsty: Something would explode every five seconds.  
  
BugGonta: Gonta wouldn't like it if Tojo-san got sick. Tojo-san is...Iruma-san said Tojo-san is "half of the classes impulse control".  
  
CatBoy: A perfect description.  
  
MaskWeirdo: Sadly.  
  
MapMaker: Mina's already started trying to convince Kanna that Izuru is a god.  
  
PetProject: That's funny.  
  
Thirsty: IZURU MOM'S GONNA KILL YOU GO BACK TO BED>  
  
MapMaker: Oh my god Himari set the table on fire and Hinoka is cheering her on why me, what did I do which god have I angered?  
  
Protag-chan: I can't stop laughing holy heck, Izuru's wearing a tutu I can't BREATHE  
  
Thirsty: WHY ARE THEY OUT OF BED  
  
OneBrainCell: Saionji is being a brat like normal except now she's being a clingy whiny brat god I love her but she's such a nightmare  
  
MapMaker: Why is everyone in this school such a disaster?  
  
Despair: Comedy.  
  
CatBoy: The fourth wall!  
  
MaskWeirdo: The author pops in everyday guys, it's not like the fourth wall is very strong, to begin with.  
  
AvocadoBoy: True.  
  
RepAkamastu: So who's got the disease?  
  
MapMaker: Saito Harukawa, Sora Ito, Shigure Takahashi, Reo Kondo, Alex Tanaka, Tohru Tanaka.  
  
NevermindThat: Oh! Sora's very fun to mess with!  
  
SharpTeeth: SONIA! YOU SHOULD BE RESTING!  
  
NevermindThat: Come see me, dear!  
  
SharpTeeth: NO! YOU TRIED TO BREAK MY LEG LAST TIME!  
  
NevermindThat: I won't do it again!'  
  
SharpTeeth: Just go to bed,,,  
  
DDRKnockOff: Can I kill Saito?  
  
MapMaker: NO!  
  
DDRKnockOff: He's being a creep!  
  
MapMaker: He's literally sick he isn't thinking straight.  
  
MapMaker: I'm sorry he won't leave Azune alone.  
  
DDRKnockOff: Azune won't stop crying.  
  
MapMaker: God, this sucks.  
  
CatBoy: What's he doing?  
  
MapMaker; Think crazy yandere.  
  
CatBoy: oh, wow.  
  
MapMaker: And Tohru is being super grumpy, Alex is oversharing way too much...Shigure is super paranoid, Dad is being very mean, and Sora...he's being really vulnerable I guess? He's constantly crying and I've learned some things about his mental health that are worrying. Bianca is skipping today to watch him.  
  
AvocadoBoy: Sounds hectic.  
  
MaskWeirdo: Yep.  
  
MapMaker: god it is.  
  
MapMaker: i'm muting this chat and then I'm going to stop Mina and Kanna from sacrificing Oka to Izuru.  
  
MapMaker has muted the chat till tomorrow. Reason: Everything has gone to chaos.  
  
The Chaos Family  
6:30 pm  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: I have the movies.  
  
Legs: How's the food coming, adults?  
  
MadeMaid: Almost done!  
  
HotMess: Izuru better get well soon. Mom seems way sad she hasn't been able to see them much.  
  
MadeMaid: They're very sick, so I can only see them sparingly. It's an...inconvenience.  
  
Legs: God, I'd die if Himiko got sick.  
  
ThePrettyOne; Yeah yeah. Hurry up and come out here!  
  
BugMan: Gonta thinks the common room looks nice!  
  
Legs: :)  
  
ThePrettyOne; Brb, birthday girl hugs.  
  
Several people are offline  
  
MadeMaid: Happy late birthday Angie.  
  
MadMaid is offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day! 
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Detective Doolittle  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himiko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou  
> Disappointed| Tsmugi  
> CursedMan| Hoshi  
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi  
> ConcernedFather| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo  
> Izuru| Izuru
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| DetectiveDoolittle  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
> Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
> Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
> Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
> Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
> Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
> Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
> Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
> Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu
> 
> The Whole School  
> Kaede Akamatsu: RepAkamatsu  
> Rantaro Amami: AvocadoBoy  
> Miu Iruma: Thirsty  
> Kokichi Ouma: LittleGremlin  
> Kiibo: Kiibo  
> Gonta Gokuharu: BugGonta  
> Shuichi Saihara: LesserDetective  
> Tsumugi Shirogane: Cosplayer  
> Korekiyo Shinguji: MaskWeirdo  
> Tenko Chabishira: ChubShredder  
> Kirumi Tojo: DesignatedMom  
> Maki Harukawa: LiteralMurderer  
> Ryoma Hoshi: CatBoy  
> Kaito Momota: SpaceHead  
> Himiko Yumeno: MagicFreak  
> Angie Yonaga: AdorableAngel
> 
> Akane Owari: SafetyHazard  
> Chiaki Nanami: NEETBait  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: BossBaby  
> Gundham Tanaka: DemonLord  
> Hinata Hajime: Protag-Chan  
> Hiyoko Saionji: ActualDemon  
> Ibuki Mioda: PleaseShutUp  
> Kazuichi Souda: SharpTeeth  
> Mahiru Koizumi: OneBraincell  
> Mikan Tsumuki: WeebBait  
> Nagito Komaeda: UnluckyOhWait  
> Nekomaru Nidai: SafetyHazard#2  
> Peko Pekoyama: SwordWoman  
> Sonia Nevermind: NevermindThat  
> Teruteru Hanamura: ThisThing  
> Izuru Kamakura: PetProject  
> Imposter: CopyCat
> 
> Junko Enoshima: Despair  
> Mukuro Ikusaba: Despair#2  
> Kyoko Kirigiri: BetterDetective  
> Leon Kuwata: NoBraincells  
> Makoto Naegi: ActuallyLucky  
> Mondo Owada: Whipped  
> Sakura Ogami: MuscleWoman  
> Sayaka Maizono: Siren  
> Toko Fukawa: ThisOneIsBad  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure: 30%SucessRate  
> Komaru Naegi: TheGoodSibling  
> Aoi Asahina: DonutLover  
> Byakuya Togami: NotTheFatOne  
> Celestia Ludenburg: EmoQueen  
> Chihiro Fujisaki: Precious  
> Hifumi Yamada: WeabooANDNEET  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Stickler
> 
> Ruto Yamada| Flexible  
> Hinoka Azu| NoFlexZone  
> Sora Ito| DaddyIssues  
> Himari Ogawa| AnotherGremlin  
> Alex Tanaka| NeedsHelp  
> Tohru Tanaka| AnotherProgrammer  
> Reo Kondo| DadInTraining  
> Kanna Ono| RottenTomatoes  
> Ayano Midori| DDRKnockOff  
> Hinako Midori| SewingMachine  
> Azune Midori| BigBabyDoll  
> Saito Harukawa| EBoyThot  
> Mizuki Hazuka| MapMaker  
> Shigure Takahashi| Precious#2  
> Mina Murakami| Hanahaki  
> Oka Murakami| Heterochromatia  
> Bianca White| PrincessISupposed  
> Izuru Hinata| BreakBones


	118. Chapter 118: The 79th Get Got

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OWO ITS TIME FURRIES

 

The Chaos Family  
8:30 am  
  
Calculester: Oh my god we've been hit.  
  
GremlinKing: OUMA KOKICHI ISTG I TOLD YOU NOT TO PUT THAT OUT IN THE UNIVERSE  
  
Legs: He's sick Hoshi, don't yell at him.  
  
Calculester: Ummm....so both of my boyfriends are sick and that sucks.  
  
Anime: Okay, so who're we dealing with exactly?  
  
GremlinKing: Mom, Korekiyo, Ouma, Gonta, Himiko, Saihara, and Kaito  
  
EneClone: oh my god Kaito is acting like such a fuqboi right now dndndnd  
  
Calculester: I can't breathe....Kokichi just said he thought Miu was really cool and she started wheezing and he said, "Hey! It's true!" and if his shtick is that he can't lie I'm gonna cry  
  
TheCoolOne: I KNEW HE THOUGHT I WAS COOL BUT HIM SAYING IT OUT LOUD IS,,,, WILD  
  
HotMess: Korekiyo...keeps asking to see his sister I'm gonna stab someone  
  
Anime: THAT IS NOT OKAY  
  
AtuaLover: Okay, new nicknames  
  
HotMess has changed AtuaLover's name to Mugi  
  
HotMess has changed Anime's name to Angie  
  
Angie: Finally!  
  
Mugi: Those names were confusing dndndnd  
  
HotMess: I,,, oh my god Himiko is acting so emo and full of energy neither of these things are right  
  
Legs: My girlfriend is emo dndndnd  
  
Calculester: OH MY GOD SHUICHI DNNDNDNDN-  
  
Kiibo is offline  
  
EneClone: WHO IS THAT AND WHAT DID THEY DO WITH MY FRIEND  
  
HotMess: oh my god I'm so proud  
  
Mugi: how...how is he so smooth I'm wEAK  
  
ThePrettyOne: I know he's sick but I'm so PROUD OF HIM  
  
ThePrettyOne: wow Mom is being so lazy dndndnddndndnd and she called Miu and attention wh*re this is wild  
  
GremlinKing: Gonta...oh my god how did he get that crowbar and why is he trying to get the vents open  
  
HotMess: "I'm going to fill our air supply with cottage cheese >:3" GUYS ITS CHAOTIC EVIL GONTA  
  
GremlinKing: He's speaking with proper grammar this is NOT OKAY  
  
Angie: Oh my god all the responsible people are sick.  
  
ThePrettyOne: HEY!  
  
HotMess: HEY!  
  
GremlinKing: Fair.  
  
EneClone: Okay, as much as I enjoy flustered Kiibo as much as the rest of you, we should get them to the infirmary before all of them get sick.  
  
Mugi: Agreed.  
  
GremlinKing: Round em up boys!  
  
GremlinKing and several others are offline.  
  
The Whole School  
10:26 am  
  
CatBoy: MIKAN HOW ARE THEY  
  
WeebBait: They're getting better...at least some of the older patients!  
  
SafetyHazard: It's sad to see that Gonta got sick! He's so pure :(  
  
ChubShredder: DANG RIGHT HE IS. And my Himiko is sick :(  
  
ChubShredder: Class is boring now :( we used to spill tea during math. Now I'm stuck doing graphs by myself.  
  
WeebBait: Oh...well then, I'll work harder...I'm sorry she's not better yet.  
  
SafetyHazard: Ummm....hey Mikan? They got sick like, literally today. You're not doing anything wrong!  
  
WeebBait: You're too nice to me Akane  
  
SafetyHazard: we're friends, aren't we?  
  
WeebBait: Friends?  
  
WeebBait: You shouldn't bother with me, I'll only bring you down...  
  
ChubShredder: dO I HEAR A WOMAN DOUBTING HERSELF???  
  
CatBoy: Oh god  
  
LesserDetective is online  
  
CatBoy; Who gave you your phone? You need rest!  
  
ChubShredder: ALL WOMAN ARE QUEENS!  
  
Hanahaki: IF SHE BREATHE'S SHE'S A  
  
ChubShredder: DANG QUEEN!  
  
LesserDetective: Hey~  
  
WeebBait: Please go back to bed!  
  
LesserDetective: only if you come with me!  
  
WeebBait: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
SafetyHazard: oh god, who is this  
  
BetterDetective is online  
  
BetterDetective: Ugh...my head hurts.  
  
WeebBait: Wait! Kirigiri, what's the monitor next to you say?  
  
BetterDetective: Uh...37 degrees celcius  
  
WeebBait: WOOOHOOOO! Your fever broke! Okay, get away from the viral patients, I'm moving you/  
  
BetterDetective: Okay...  
  
SafetyHazard: one down!  
  
Protag-chan: Hopefully the other rep gets better soon. I am not dealing with this class alone.  
  
UnluckyOhWait: Uh, hey? Guys? What on earth is that commotion?  
  
Despair is online  
  
Despair: someone released bugs into the school...  
  
CatBoy: GFDI  
  
CatBoy is offline  
  
LesserDetective: @Kiibo  
  
Kiibo is online  
  
Kiibo: Shuichi! I told you! Phone off!  
  
LesserDetective: Are you a parking ticket? ‘Cause you’ve got fine written all over you. @Kiibo ;)  
  
Kiibo: sTOP THAT RIGHT NOW  
  
Despair: Wow, this Saihara is actually cool? Wig.  
  
Thirsty: I'm stealing these  
  
RepAkamatsu: DO NOT  
  
Thirsty: ;))))  
  
RepAkamatsu: god I miss mom.  
  
DesignatedMom: I don't miss you  
  
RepAkamatsu: MOM! PHONE OFF! NOW!  
  
Thirsty: Mom is gone for 5 hours and the whole class has already devolved.  
  
ChubShredder: I miss Himiko. I should go see her.  
  
AvocadoBoy: Do not leave class.  
  
ChubShredder: Pffft, like you'll do anything about it.  
  
AvocadoBoy: Oh yeah? You're grounded.  
  
ChubShredder: What? Seriously? What's gotten in to you?  
  
AvacadoBoy: As long as the others are sick, I'm going to be responsible. This will be a well oiled machine  
  
Stickler: You guys should kill him :)  
  
WeebBait: WHO KEEPS GIVING YOU YOUR PHONE?  
  
Stickler: I dunno.  
  
Despair: Oh god, i love this! So much chaos!  
  
DonutLover: THERE ARE BEES IN THE GYM!  
  
MuscleWoman: I swear...  
  
TheGoodSibling: BEETLES. BEETLES EVERYWHERE.  
  
RottenTomatoes: Someone please grab ahold of Himari,,,,  
  
PleaseShutUp: WOOOO! BUTTERFLIES!  
  
CopyCat: IBUKI YOU IDIOT THOSE ARE WASPS!  
  
CopyCat: IBUKI!  
  
CopyCat is offline  
  
LesserDetective: Are you a dictionary? Cause you’re adding meaning to my life. @Kiibo  
  
Kiibo: PLEASE SPARE ME  
  
LesserDetective: Cupid called. He wants to tell you that he needs my heart back.  
  
Kiibo: GO BOTHER KOKICHI  
  
LesserDetective: I did. He passed out ;)  
  
Kiibo: SOMEONE MUTE THE ChaT BEFORE I FRY MY CIRCUTRIES  
  
LesserDetective: There’s only one thing I want to change about you, and that’s your last name.  
  
Kiibo: HELP ME  
  
Protag-chan has muted the chat till tomorrow. Reason: EVERYONE NEEDS TO STUDY AND STOP RELEASING LIVING CREATURES INTo THE SCHOOL

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Detective Doolittle  
> Tsumugi| Mugi  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Angie  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himiko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou  
> Disappointed| Tsmugi  
> CursedMan| Hoshi  
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi  
> ConcernedFather| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo  
> Izuru| Izuru
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| DetectiveDoolittle  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
> Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
> Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
> Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
> Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
> Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
> Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
> Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
> Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu
> 
> The Whole School  
> Kaede Akamatsu: RepAkamatsu  
> Rantaro Amami: AvocadoBoy  
> Miu Iruma: Thirsty  
> Kokichi Ouma: LittleGremlin  
> Kiibo: Kiibo  
> Gonta Gokuharu: BugGonta  
> Shuichi Saihara: LesserDetective  
> Tsumugi Shirogane: Cosplayer  
> Korekiyo Shinguji: MaskWeirdo  
> Tenko Chabishira: ChubShredder  
> Kirumi Tojo: DesignatedMom  
> Maki Harukawa: LiteralMurderer  
> Ryoma Hoshi: CatBoy  
> Kaito Momota: SpaceHead  
> Himiko Yumeno: MagicFreak  
> Angie Yonaga: AdorableAngel
> 
> Akane Owari: SafetyHazard  
> Chiaki Nanami: NEETBait  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: BossBaby  
> Gundham Tanaka: DemonLord  
> Hinata Hajime: Protag-Chan  
> Hiyoko Saionji: ActualDemon  
> Ibuki Mioda: PleaseShutUp  
> Kazuichi Souda: SharpTeeth  
> Mahiru Koizumi: OneBraincell  
> Mikan Tsumuki: WeebBait  
> Nagito Komaeda: UnluckyOhWait  
> Nekomaru Nidai: SafetyHazard#2  
> Peko Pekoyama: SwordWoman  
> Sonia Nevermind: NevermindThat  
> Teruteru Hanamura: ThisThing  
> Izuru Kamakura: PetProject  
> Imposter: CopyCat
> 
> Junko Enoshima: Despair  
> Mukuro Ikusaba: Despair#2  
> Kyoko Kirigiri: BetterDetective  
> Leon Kuwata: NoBraincells  
> Makoto Naegi: ActuallyLucky  
> Mondo Owada: Whipped  
> Sakura Ogami: MuscleWoman  
> Sayaka Maizono: Siren  
> Toko Fukawa: ThisOneIsBad  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure: 30%SucessRate  
> Komaru Naegi: TheGoodSibling  
> Aoi Asahina: DonutLover  
> Byakuya Togami: NotTheFatOne  
> Celestia Ludenburg: EmoQueen  
> Chihiro Fujisaki: Precious  
> Hifumi Yamada: WeabooANDNEET  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Stickler
> 
> Ruto Yamada| Flexible  
> Hinoka Azu| NoFlexZone  
> Sora Ito| DaddyIssues  
> Himari Ogawa| AnotherGremlin  
> Alex Tanaka| NeedsHelp  
> Tohru Tanaka| AnotherProgrammer  
> Reo Kondo| DadInTraining  
> Kanna Ono| RottenTomatoes  
> Ayano Midori| DDRKnockOff  
> Hinako Midori| SewingMachine  
> Azune Midori| BigBabyDoll  
> Saito Harukawa| EBoyThot  
> Mizuki Hazuka| MapMaker  
> Shigure Takahashi| Precious#2  
> Mina Murakami| Hanahaki  
> Oka Murakami| Heterochromatia  
> Bianca White| PrincessISupposed  
> Izuru Hinata| BreakBones


	119. ////

Taking the day off!


	120. ////////////////////

I can't seem to write today for some reason. I swear I'll update tomorrow :( 


	121. Chapter 121: Another Despair-filled Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally just messing w/ the Discord rn dndndnd

The Chaos Family  
9:13 am  
  
HotMess: Why is Tenko not in her room?  
  
HotMess: Everyone   
  
HotMess: I CAN SEE YOU GUYS ONLINE  
  
Mugi: Uhhhh...Don't be mad  
  
HotMess: Oh okay! I won't be mad.  
  
Mugi: She's been sneaking off to see Himiko even though she's grounded and now she's sick.   
  
HotMess: GFDI WHAT DID I TELL HER  
  
Mugi: I know! I told her not too but she said "Lol what is Amami gonna do? He'll get all mad, sure, but unlike Dad and Mom and Uncle Hoshi he's not gonna yell at me."  
  
HotMess: She is in for a world of pain when she's not sick.  
  
Mugi: I thought so.  
  
HotMess: Still...if I don't step up now y'all are gonna get sick and die :(  
  
GremlinKing: Do I smell responsible Amami?  
  
HotMess: Wow Hoshi. I have sisters, of course, I can be responsible. I'm a big brother. It's our job.   
  
GremlinKing: I don't know...  
  
Mugi: Okay! Then take charge! Grab them by the horns!  
  
HotMess: YEAH!  
  
Mugi: Assert your leadership!  
  
HotMess: Yeah!  
  
TheCoolOne: DOMINATE THEM!  
  
HotMess: YEAH!  
  
GremlinKing: DONT SAY IT LIKE THAT!  
  
TheCoolOne: SHOW THEM WHO'S ON TOP!  
  
HotMess: YEAH!  
  
Angie: Miu istg  
  
TheCoolOne: BE THE DADDY OF THE GROUP!  
  
HotMess: YEAH!  
  
HotMess: I WILL BE THEIR DADDY!  
  
HotMess is offline  
  
ThePrettyOne: He's gonna kill you, Miu.  
  
TheCoolOne: Worth it!  
  
Angie: Mom in 3 weeks: I'm never speaking to any of you ever again.  
  
ThePrettyOne: Accurate.  
  
  
The Chaos Family  
9:57 am  
  
HotMess is online  
  
HotMess: Miu, you're in trouble.  
  
TheCoolOne; IT WAS WORTH IT  
  
HotMess: I sAID THAT OUT LOUD  
  
HotMess: SAKURA HAD TO TELL ME TO STOP SAYING IT  
  
TheCoolOne: Okay, but honestly, ur at fault for not reading what you were saying   
  
HotMess: Cool. You're still in trouble.  
  
TheCoolOne: Figures.  
  
HotMess: Back to class. We can discuss your punishment later.  
  
TheCoolOne: 😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉  
  
HotMess: Just...get to class.  
  
TheCoolOne: Okay!  
  
TheCoolOne is offline  
  
  
The Whole School  
10:22 am  
  
WeebBait: What do you do if a patient starts violently stripping?  
  
BetterDetective: You stop them.  
  
WeebBait: Oh god  
  
SharpTeeth: Please tell me it's not Sonia or Gundham  
  
WeebBait: No. Sonia just keeps trying to convince Gundham to "play" with her and Gundham is thankfully, not falling for it again. I'm sorry! I'm messing up again...  
  
SharpTeeth: No, no. It's fine  
  
WeebBait; OH GOD  
  
NEETBait: What's wrong?  
  
WeebBait: He's covered in scars and declaring them marks of his sister's love  
  
AvocadoBoy: Oh my god  
  
AvocadoBoy: Wow, the trauma he's gonna reawaken when he gets better is going to be very, very big  
  
WeebBait: IM SORRY! I SHOULD'VE KNOCKED HIM OUT EARLIER! FORGIVE ME!  
  
AvocadoBoy: Calm down Mikan. It's fine. You're doing your best and that's all that matters.  
  
WeebBait: Thank...you.  
  
MagicFreak is online  
  
MagicFreak: HEY! HEY MIKAN-CHAN! Wanna play? Pretty please~~~?  
  
WeebBait: Himiko! I told you, you have to rest and I have work. I'm sorry but please go back to bed.  
  
MagicFreak: Awww man! But Tenko won't play with me either :( She's too busy playing with Saihara-chan!  
  
Kiibo: W h a t  
  
MagicFreak: Yeah! She said she doesn't wanna hang out with "yucky girls"! It makes no sense :( . I thought we were friends!  
  
Kiibo: I'll come down okay? I want to see Saihara and Ouma anyways.  
  
AvocadoBoy: Kiibo. Sit down. Now.  
  
Kiibo: Sorry Amami! I still respect you!  
  
Kiibo is offline  
  
BetterDetective: Oh, RIP.  
  
NevermindThat: Hey! Himiko! I'll play with you!  
  
MagicFreak: Really? Thanks!  
  
WeebBait: Please don't.  
  
SharpTeeth: Sonia-san! Please don't hurt her!  
  
NevermindThat: I won't! I promise!  
  
MagicFreak; Yay! I get to play :3  
  
DesignatedMom: You're a dumbass Himiko.  
  
MagicFreak: Mom! How could you say that?  
  
DesignatedMom: Look, I'm not your mom.  
  
MagicFreak: I'm sad now :(  
  
SpaceHead: G O O D  
  
LiteralMurderer: Kaito. Bed. Now.  
  
SpaceHead: Make. Me.  
  
LiteralMurderer: Ok.  
  
LiteralMurderer: :)  
  
LiteralMurderer is offline  
  
AvocadoBoy: Why don't they listen to me?  
  
BetterDetective: You're not as firm as Tojo nor as good at leading as Akamatsu  
  
AvocadoBoy: :(  
  
DesignatedMom: She's saying ur a spineless coward  
  
AvocadoBoy: That hurt!  
  
DesignatedMom: Does it hurt as much as your boyfriend loving his sister more than you?  
  
AvocadoBoy: I WILL KICK YOUR ASS I DONT CARE IF YOU'RE SICK  
  
BetterDetective: Oh my god  
  
RepAkamatsu: Will you all stop fighting?  
  
Protag-chan: I am not paid enough for this.  
  
NotTheFatOne and 1 other are online  
  
NotTheFatOne: Everything is very much not okay. Why is my hair such a mess?   
  
ActuallyUnlucky: GOD HOW MUCH EMO POETRY DID I WRITE?  
  
BetterDetective: Oh thank god you two are back to normal.   
  
ActuallyUnlucky: Uh, Byakuya, don't go online for a while.  
  
NotTheFatOne: I am now googling my name  
  
ActuallyUnlucky: Shirogane-san? You should hide.  
  
Cosplayer: Already 5 steps ahead of you!  
  
Cosplayer is offline  
  
NotTheFatOne; I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS  
  
NotTheFatOne: YOU WILL BE HEARING FROM MY LAWYER!  
  
NotTheFatOne is offline  
  
BetterDetective: God, I've missed you two  
  
ActuallyLucky: :)  
  
BetterDetective: Your help. I've missed your help. We have a lot of paperwork to do.  
  
ActuallyLucky: Whatever you say Kyoko.  
  
ActuallyLucky: just drop the papers off?  
  
BetterDetective: Will do.  
  
BetterDetective and several others are offline  
  
The Whole School  
12:30 am  
  
OneBrainCell: Peko and I have been trapped in the infirmary.  
  
OneBrainCell: I don't think Peko minds being around Kuzuryuu but if I don't get a break soon I might accidentally snap at Saionji and I could never forgive myself :(  
  
DonutLover: I could come to help?  
  
OneBrainCell: P L E A S E  
  
MagicFreak is online  
  
MagicFreak: THAT WAS NOT A GAME!  
  
AvocadoBoy: Told you  
  
Whipped: Sonia needs to get herself under control. Last time I was there she tried to convince Chihiro to "play" with her and I don't make it a habit to hit girls but I was VERY close.   
  
DonutLover: Chihiro's lucky to have you looking out for him, especially with Ishimaru out for the count  
  
Whipped: Guys, we lowkey need Ishimaru because Kirigiri is trying and with Naegi coming back tomorrow we might be able to manage but for how long? I'm not sure.   
  
WeebBait: I'll try to get him healthy faster!  
  
TheGoodSibling: My brother's coming back? Chill.  
  
TheGoodSibling: anyways, I'm gonna go back to my book.  
  
TheGoodSibling is offline  
  
DonutLover: "My book"= Fukawa  
  
Whipped: Like we couldn't tell  
  
AvocadoBoy: Haven't heard from the 80th class in a while, huh?  
  
WeebBait: I believe Mizuki has confiscated most of their phones due to either being sick or being grounded.  
  
AvocadoBoy: I could learn a few things from her...  
  
WeebBait: Please control your class. They need to stop visiting, if they get sick I'll have more work to do.  
  
WeebBait: Kiibo can stay because he can't get sick and is pretty good at watching the patients while I do other things.  
  
AvocadoBoy: Got it. Good luck Mikan.  
  
WeebBait: Thank you.  
  
WeebBait is offline  
  
The Chaos Family  
3:30 pm  
  
TheCoolOne: Gonta skinned 5 of my furbies  
  
ThePrettyOne: Just reskin them, Miu  
  
TheCoolOne: I know, I know.  
  
TheCoolOne: Hey, have you guys noticed that Tsumugi and Angie haven't been hanging out as much lately?  
  
ThePrettyOne: I have  
  
ThePrettyOne: You think they're fighting?  
  
Angie: we're fine!  
  
Angie: We've just both been busy with our talents.  
  
TheCoolOne: Oh okay. You'd tell us if something was wrong, right?  
  
Angie: I would.   
  
Angie: Well, I have work to do!  
  
TheCoolOne: Okay.  
  
Angie is offline  
  
ThePrettyOne; I have a bad feeling about this.  
  
TheCoolOne; Me too.  
  
TheCoolOne and 1 other are offline  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Detective Doolittle  
> Tsumugi| Mugi  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Angie  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himiko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> ConcernedFather| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo  
> Izuru| Izuru
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| DetectiveDoolittle  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu
> 
> The Whole School  
> Kaede Akamatsu: RepAkamatsu  
> Rantaro Amami: AvocadoBoy  
> Miu Iruma: Thirsty  
> Kokichi Ouma: LittleGremlin  
> Kiibo: Kiibo  
> Gonta Gokuharu: BugGonta  
> Shuichi Saihara: LesserDetective  
> Tsumugi Shirogane: Cosplayer  
> Korekiyo Shinguji: MaskWeirdo  
> Tenko Chabishira: ChubShredder  
> Kirumi Tojo: DesignatedMom  
> Maki Harukawa: LiteralMurderer  
> Ryoma Hoshi: CatBoy  
> Kaito Momota: SpaceHead  
> Himiko Yumeno: MagicFreak  
> Angie Yonaga: AdorableAngel
> 
> Akane Owari: SafetyHazard  
> Chiaki Nanami: NEETBait  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: BossBaby  
> Gundham Tanaka: DemonLord  
> Hinata Hajime: Protag-Chan  
> Hiyoko Saionji: ActualDemon  
> Ibuki Mioda: PleaseShutUp  
> Kazuichi Souda: SharpTeeth  
> Mahiru Koizumi: OneBraincell  
> Mikan Tsumuki: WeebBait  
> Nagito Komaeda: UnluckyOhWait  
> Nekomaru Nidai: SafetyHazard#2  
> Peko Pekoyama: SwordWoman  
> Sonia Nevermind: NevermindThat  
> Teruteru Hanamura: ThisThing  
> Izuru Kamakura: PetProject  
> Imposter: CopyCat
> 
> Junko Enoshima: Despair  
> Mukuro Ikusaba: Despair#2  
> Kyoko Kirigiri: BetterDetective  
> Leon Kuwata: NoBraincells  
> Makoto Naegi: ActuallyLucky  
> Mondo Owada: Whipped  
> Sakura Ogami: MuscleWoman  
> Sayaka Maizono: Siren  
> Toko Fukawa: ThisOneIsBad  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure: 30%SucessRate  
> Komaru Naegi: TheGoodSibling  
> Aoi Asahina: DonutLover  
> Byakuya Togami: NotTheFatOne  
> Celestia Ludenburg: EmoQueen  
> Chihiro Fujisaki: Precious  
> Hifumi Yamada: WeabooANDNEET  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Stickler
> 
> Ruto Yamada| Flexible  
>  Hinoka Azu| NoFlexZone  
> Sora Ito| DaddyIssues  
> Himari Ogawa| AnotherGremlin  
> Alex Tanaka| NeedsHelp  
> Tohru Tanaka| AnotherProgrammer  
> Reo Kondo| DadInTraining  
>  Kanna Ono| RottenTomatoes  
> Ayano Midori| DDRKnockOff  
>  Hinako Midori| SewingMachine  
> Azune Midori| BigBabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa| EBoyThot  
>  Mizuki Hazuka| MapMaker  
> Shigure Takahashi| Precious#2  
>  Mina Murakami| Hanahaki  
>  Oka Murakami| Heterochromatia  
> Bianca White| PrincessISupposed  
>  Izuru Hinata| BreakBones


	122. Chapter 122: A quiet day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today but I've got a couple of other things planned so :)

The Chaos Family  
9:30 am  
  
ThePrettyOne: Okay, so we're picking partners for this project, and Tsumugi just straight up curved Angie to work with Rantarou and I know she said it's cause she doesn't want to impact Angie's grade but I swear somethings up I can smell it.  
  
Kiibo: I ended up as her partner and let me tell you, Angie is sad. Like, she doesn't get why Tsumugi didn't want to work with her dndndnd  
  
ThePrettyOne: Do you think Tsumugi is planning some sort of big surprise or something? Maybe she's worried she'll accidentally tell her.  
  
Kiibo: Maybe. Tsumugi and I were talking and she claims that they've both just been super busy and that Tsumugi just has a lot going on and needs space.  
  
ThePrettyOne: Has she told Angie that?  
  
Kiibo: Idk  
  
GremlinKing: Why are you two on your phones?  
  
Kiibo: Discussion.   
  
EneClone: God, are Tsumugi and Angie being dysfunctional again? I swear I'll punch them.  
  
GremlinKing: Do not punch them.  
  
EneClone: Fine. I just need them to communicate.  
  
TheCoolOne: Lmao, them? Communicating? That's a joke, right?  
  
EneClone: Be nice.  
  
TheCoolOne: Fine.  
  
TheCoolOne: we should all be working.  
  
TheCoolOne: (Kaede made me say that)  
  
ThePrettyOne: Back to work folks.   
  
ThePrettyOne and several others are offline  
  
  
The Chaos Family  
11:45 am  
  
HotMess: So that's nice. Totally. I'm not at all upset with what just happened.  
  
ThePrettyOne: Monokuma is so dead.  
  
HotMess: Of all the times to saddle us with a school trip, he does it when half the class is sick. Not only that, but Mom's birthday is that week. God, he's such a jerkwad.  
  
ThePrettyOne: When do we leave?  
  
HotMess: May 8th.  
  
ThePrettyOne: Fantastic. I'm totally not at all salty.   
  
HotMess: Everyone better be healthy by the time the trip rolls around or I swear.  
  
ThePrettyOne: Komaru told me Ishimaru is better, so the 78th is just waiting on Chihiro. Also, Izuru's back to normal  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: I'm still going to stay behind. Mikan could use help.   
  
TheCoolOne; At least now Mom won't stress when she gets better QAQ  
  
Kiibo: I honestly would just like my boyfriends back.  
  
EneClone: Same. I'm tired of Kaito acting like such a massive jerk.   
  
ThePrettyOne: Ishimaru's so ashamed of his behavior it's kind of sad. Poor Mondo, he's basically handling Chihiro all on his own right now cause Ishimaru's too stricken with Cognitive Dissonance or something idk I wasn't paying attention.  
  
TheCoolOne; Dndndndndnd You not paying attention? Wig.  
  
ThePrettyOne: lowkey sick of being the only functioning member of our class.  
  
GremlinKing: I take offense to that.  
  
HotMess: Kiibo is right here and so am I?  
  
ThePrettyOne: Kiibo is whipped and cannot stop Ouma, and Maki acts like she's responsible but she's pure neutral.  
  
EneClone: Can't help it. If it's not Kaito, do whatever you want, I won't interfere with your stupidity. Natural selection.  
  
HotMess: Let's just get lunch.  
  
Kiibo: I'll cook.  
  
HotMess: Thanks Kiibo.  
  
HotMess and several others are offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Detective Doolittle  
> Tsumugi| Mugi  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Angie  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himiko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> ConcernedFather| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo  
> Izuru| Izuru
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| DetectiveDoolittle  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu
> 
> The Whole School  
> Kaede Akamatsu: RepAkamatsu  
> Rantaro Amami: AvocadoBoy  
> Miu Iruma: Thirsty  
> Kokichi Ouma: LittleGremlin  
> Kiibo: Kiibo  
> Gonta Gokuharu: BugGonta  
> Shuichi Saihara: LesserDetective  
> Tsumugi Shirogane: Cosplayer  
> Korekiyo Shinguji: MaskWeirdo  
> Tenko Chabishira: ChubShredder  
> Kirumi Tojo: DesignatedMom  
> Maki Harukawa: LiteralMurderer  
> Ryoma Hoshi: CatBoy  
> Kaito Momota: SpaceHead  
> Himiko Yumeno: MagicFreak  
> Angie Yonaga: AdorableAngel
> 
> Akane Owari: SafetyHazard  
> Chiaki Nanami: NEETBait  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: BossBaby  
> Gundham Tanaka: DemonLord  
> Hinata Hajime: Protag-Chan  
> Hiyoko Saionji: ActualDemon  
> Ibuki Mioda: PleaseShutUp  
> Kazuichi Souda: SharpTeeth  
> Mahiru Koizumi: OneBraincell  
> Mikan Tsumuki: WeebBait  
> Nagito Komaeda: UnluckyOhWait  
> Nekomaru Nidai: SafetyHazard#2  
> Peko Pekoyama: SwordWoman  
> Sonia Nevermind: NevermindThat  
> Teruteru Hanamura: ThisThing  
> Izuru Kamakura: PetProject  
> Imposter: CopyCat
> 
> Junko Enoshima: Despair  
> Mukuro Ikusaba: Despair#2  
> Kyoko Kirigiri: BetterDetective  
> Leon Kuwata: NoBraincells  
> Makoto Naegi: ActuallyLucky  
> Mondo Owada: Whipped  
> Sakura Ogami: MuscleWoman  
> Sayaka Maizono: Siren  
> Toko Fukawa: ThisOneIsBad  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure: 30%SucessRate  
> Komaru Naegi: TheGoodSibling  
> Aoi Asahina: DonutLover  
> Byakuya Togami: NotTheFatOne  
> Celestia Ludenburg: EmoQueen  
> Chihiro Fujisaki: Precious  
> Hifumi Yamada: WeabooANDNEET  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Stickler
> 
> Ruto Yamada| Flexible  
>  Hinoka Azu| NoFlexZone  
> Sora Ito| DaddyIssues  
> Himari Ogawa| AnotherGremlin  
> Alex Tanaka| NeedsHelp  
> Tohru Tanaka| AnotherProgrammer  
> Reo Kondo| DadInTraining  
>  Kanna Ono| RottenTomatoes  
> Ayano Midori| DDRKnockOff  
>  Hinako Midori| SewingMachine  
> Azune Midori| BigBabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa| EBoyThot  
>  Mizuki Hazuka| MapMaker  
> Shigure Takahashi| Precious#2  
>  Mina Murakami| Hanahaki  
>  Oka Murakami| Heterochromatia  
> Bianca White| PrincessISupposed  
>  Izuru Hinata| BreakBones


	123. Chapter 123: Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> d r a m a
> 
> d r a m a
> 
> d r a m a
> 
> d R A M A 
> 
> D R A M A

The Chaos Family  
7:30 am  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: How are things on your end?  
  
Calculester: I would spend every waking moment in the infirmary if Mikan would let me. It's hard being away from half of my friends.  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: Well, I suppose that's true. Honestly, I just want the rest of our class to return,,,, It's getting boring :(  
  
Calculester: Honestly, tea. I'd also like our class to regroup. Please...PLEASE  
  
HotMess: Kiibo, get ready for school.  
  
Calculester: Okay, I'm on it.  
  
Calculester is offline  
  
HotMess: Phew, this harder than I thought.  
  
HotMess is offline  
  
  
The Whole School   
9:18 am   
  
Precious is online  
  
Precious: I'd like to apologize for being so mean everyone. Especially you, Mondo, I didn't mean to snap I feel so awful!  
  
Despair: You should! Mondo totally ran crying out of the room afterward. You're the worst!  
  
Precious: AHHHH! MONDO I'M SO SORRY ARE YOU OKAY?  
  
LittleGremlin: Hey, stop lying. Fujisaki, Mondo thought it was cute :3  
  
Whipped: What? No! I didn't! Go back to bed weirdo!  
  
LittleGremlin: Ignore him, he's lashing out because he's bad with emotions :)  
  
Whipped: I AM NOT  
  
Stickler: Mondo! Why are you on your phone!  
  
Precious: Oh wait, you're in class? Pay attention!  
  
Whipped: I don't take orders from anyone!  
  
BetterDetective is online  
  
BetterDetective: Nice to see you're well again, Chihiro. Mondo, Ishimaru, pay attention.  
  
Whipped: Fine.  
  
LittleGremlin: Bye!  
  
BetterDetective: Bye Ouma.  
  
Whipped and two others are offline  
  
LittleGremlin: I'm glad that went well.  
  
LesserDetective: Kokichi, where'd you go? :(  
  
LittleGremlin: Bathroom. I'm hiding in here cause you're hanging out with Tenko and I don't like it :(  
  
LesserDetective: Come back! I'll hang out with only you know, kay?  
  
LittleGremlin: Yay!  
  
LittleGremlin is offline  
  
WeebBait: I swear... if they start another fight in my office I'll leave them to d I e   
  
Despair: Uh, Mikan? Are you okay?  
  
WeebBait: I'm fine, Junko~  
  
Despair: Okay?   
  
WeebBait is offline  
  
Despair#2: She's not fine.  
  
Siren: Definitely not fine. Someone should probably ask the others to check on her.  
  
Despair: Nah!   
  
Despair#2: Maizono, Junko, pay attention.  
  
Despair: But history is boring :(  
  
Despair#2: So is being stupid. Study.  
  
Despair: Fine :(  
  
Siren: We can do it!  
  
Despair: bleh, gross.  
  
Despair is offline  
  
Siren: :(  
  
Siren is offline  
  
  
The Chaos Family  
11:24 am  
  
EneClone: WHOSE SCREAMING AND WHY?  
  
Calculester: That would be Tsumugi and Angie.  
  
GremlinKing: GFDI  
  
ThePrettyOne: Why are they fighting?  
  
Calculester: Angie asked why Tsumugi was being so weird and Tsumugi got upset and told Angie that she didn't have to be her partner 24/7 and that Angie needed to give her space and Angie got upset because they "haven't had any alone time together in weeks" and she didn't get why Tsumugi was avoiding her and anyway, now they're screaming at each other now  
  
HotMess: Would it be appropriate to ground them?  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: Do not interfere. Let the foolish mortals bicker for a bit. They need to get it out of their system.  
  
HotMess: Alright then  
  
TheCoolOne: I swear I'll punch them both  
  
EneClone: Don't.   
  
TheCoolOne; I know, I won't.  
  
GremlinKing: Just ignore it.   
  
HotMess: We should play a game! Uno anyone?  
  
EneClone: oh, you're on!  
  
ThePrettyOne: LOSER HAS TO BUY THE CLASS PIZZA  
  
TheCoolOne: Deal.  
  
Calculester: Let's roll.  
  
Calculester and several others are offline  
  
The Chaos Family  
3:30 pm  
  
TheCoolOne is online  
  
TheCoolOne: GONTA JUST RODE PAST ON A MECHANICAL BULL WTF  
  
GremlinKing: Oh my god  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: Someone let Sonia and Kaito lose and that's not gonna end well for anyone involved.  
  
GremlinKing: I just want ONE DAY   
  
ThePrettyOne: THAT'S IT. When everyone gets better we're having a NO CHAOS WEEK. No chaos, no fighting, no drama, just good old wholesome fun because I NEED THAT  
  
TheCoolOne: Y E S  
  
EneClone: I,,, need that as well  
  
ThePrettyOne: Then it's settled.  
  
ThePrettyOne: Now I'm gonna go grab Gonta and whoever else is being chaotic.  
  
ThePrettyOne is offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!


	124. Chapter 124: Stagnanting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BE PREPARED FOR THE BOMB IM DROPPING ON SUNDAY FOLKS

The Chaos Family  
8:44 am   
  
MadeMaid is online  
  
MadeMaid: I'm back!  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: Ah, you're better!  
  
MadeMaid: Yes. Via pure spite, I have pulled myself back to the health. What have I missed?   
  
WhyHaveOneTalent; Not much, I'm glad you're better.  
  
MadeMaid: :)  
  
GremlinKing: I hate to break up this fluffy moment, but Angie and Tsumugi have been fighting all week.  
  
MadeMaid: Why?  
  
GremlinKing: Tsumugi's acting weird.  
  
MadeMaid: of course she is. Give me a minute, I'll track them down and talk to them.  
  
MadeMaid is offline  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: I missed her   
  
TheCoolOne: SOFT IZURU RECEIPTS  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: Do you want to die?  
  
EneClone: Don't steal my catchphrase.  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: No.  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent is offline  
  
EneClone: I'm telling mom!  
  
EneClone is offline  
  
GremlinKing: I love this dysfunctional family  
  
TheCoolOne: !!!!!  
  
GremlinKing: S I L E N C E  
  
GremlinKing is offline  
  
  
  
The Whole School  
10:25 am  
  
WeebBait: I hate to complain, but I need help. Shinguji keeps trying to leave :(  
  
Kiibo: I can help! I'll be right there!  
  
MaskWeirdo: I just want to see my sister! Why must you hinder me?  
  
Kiibo: Trust me, you'll regret seeing her.  
  
EboyThot: Oooh! Shinguji, can I come with you? I wanna see my Azune~  
  
Precious#2: She's not *your* Azune, jerkwad. Azune is a person, not an item. Back off or I'll (CENSORED BECAUSE THIS IS NOT AN OKAY THING TO SAY SHIGURE, JFC KID THAT IS WAY TOO GRAPHIC)  
  
NeedsHelp: Wow. Just...wow.  
  
WeebBait: PLEASE GO BACK TO BED!  
  
SharpTeeth: Hey Mikan, you want me to come help out?  
  
WeebBait: Please! Also, uh, I think Kuzuruyuu is better but I'm not sure  
  
BossBaby: I'm feeling better. God, what happened? I barely remember anything.  
  
SharpTeeth: Don't go online for a long time  
  
BossBaby: And now I have to look myself up  
  
BossBaby is offline  
  
WeebBait: And there goes a door,,,,,  
  
Kiibo: I'll be right down to help!  
  
Kiibo is offline  
  
  
Girl Squad  
12:45 pm  
  
Mom: Okay, Angie. Spill. What's going on with you and Tsumugi?  
  
Kaebae: Are we kicking someone's butt?   
  
Miu: Yeah! I swear if she's just being a dick I'll eradicate her.   
  
Angie: Well...it's just that, it's kind of a cultural barrier thing and I'm not sure you'd understand...We handle things differently...  
  
Kaebae: You are not getting out of this Angie! I will literally strangle you, answer the question.   
  
Maki: Are you fighting over something stupid?  
  
Angie: I think...I think she might be cheating on me.  
  
Miu: Wow Maki, don't throw things. Especially not in the infirmary.  
  
Maki: I am going to tear her heart out for this. WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT?   
  
Mom: Angie, why do you think that?  
  
Angie: She's been distant, spending lots of time alone, going out at night...talking on the phone with people I don't know...I just, I'm not mad at her for it? I just...I wish I was enough for her.  
  
Kaebae: You think Kirigiri and Saihara will help us hide a body?  
  
Maki: No need. I'm gonna tear her into such tiny pieces that they'll never find them all.   
  
Mom: Angie...I'm so sorry. Are you sure she's cheating on you?  
  
Angie: I'm pretty sure. I think...I overheard her talking about going to meet someone on Sunday...it sounded like a girl :(  
  
Kaebae: Why don't we follow her? Surely that'll clear things up!  
  
Miu: Or we could, y' know, talk to her? Like functional human beings?  
  
Maki: No way. What, you think if she is cheating she'll tell the truth?  
  
Miu: Fair point. This just feels wrong.  
  
Mom: I won't participate in that, but Angie we're here for you. Just don't tell any of your fathers. Or Izuru. or Gonta...come to think of it, just don't tell anyone until it's official. I don't want her murdered until she's proven guilty.  
  
Angie: I get that. Thanks, you guys :)  
  
Miu: No problem!   
  
Kaebae: That's what friends are for :)  
  
Angie: :)  
  
Angie and several others are offline  
  
The Chaos Family  
3:45 pm  
  
EneClone: So, who wants to get dinner? My treat.  
  
Calculester: sorry, I'm with Mikan. I have to keep an eye on all the students who are sick. And their visitors. Mahiru and Saionji are such a handful,,, then you add in Gundham and Sonia with Souda, Basically all of the 80th, and poor Himiko...it's a mess in here.  
  
HotMess: I hope it all goes well. Maki, I'd love to join you.   
  
EneClone: Mom said she and Izuru can come, Angie? Kaede? Miu?  
  
Angie: i'm down to join. Mugi?  
  
Mugi: I'm going to see my Dad. He...I can't get into it. Love you tho.  
  
Angie: Me too...  
  
Mugi is offline  
  
GremlinKing: I smell conflict.  
  
TheCoolOne: I'm sure everything will work out fine.  
  
TheCoolOne is offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Detective Doolittle  
> Tsumugi| Mugi  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Angie  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himiko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> ConcernedFather| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo  
> Izuru| Izuru
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| DetectiveDoolittle  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu
> 
> The Whole School  
> Kaede Akamatsu: RepAkamatsu  
> Rantaro Amami: AvocadoBoy  
> Miu Iruma: Thirsty  
> Kokichi Ouma: LittleGremlin  
> Kiibo: Kiibo  
> Gonta Gokuharu: BugGonta  
> Shuichi Saihara: LesserDetective  
> Tsumugi Shirogane: Cosplayer  
> Korekiyo Shinguji: MaskWeirdo  
> Tenko Chabishira: ChubShredder  
> Kirumi Tojo: DesignatedMom  
> Maki Harukawa: LiteralMurderer  
> Ryoma Hoshi: CatBoy  
> Kaito Momota: SpaceHead  
> Himiko Yumeno: MagicFreak  
> Angie Yonaga: AdorableAngel
> 
> Akane Owari: SafetyHazard  
> Chiaki Nanami: NEETBait  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: BossBaby  
> Gundham Tanaka: DemonLord  
> Hinata Hajime: Protag-Chan  
> Hiyoko Saionji: ActualDemon  
> Ibuki Mioda: PleaseShutUp  
> Kazuichi Souda: SharpTeeth  
> Mahiru Koizumi: OneBraincell  
> Mikan Tsumuki: WeebBait  
> Nagito Komaeda: UnluckyOhWait  
> Nekomaru Nidai: SafetyHazard#2  
> Peko Pekoyama: SwordWoman  
> Sonia Nevermind: NevermindThat  
> Teruteru Hanamura: ThisThing  
> Izuru Kamakura: PetProject  
> Imposter: CopyCat
> 
> Junko Enoshima: Despair  
> Mukuro Ikusaba: Despair#2  
> Kyoko Kirigiri: BetterDetective  
> Leon Kuwata: NoBraincells  
> Makoto Naegi: ActuallyLucky  
> Mondo Owada: Whipped  
> Sakura Ogami: MuscleWoman  
> Sayaka Maizono: Siren  
> Toko Fukawa: ThisOneIsBad  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure: 30%SucessRate  
> Komaru Naegi: TheGoodSibling  
> Aoi Asahina: DonutLover  
> Byakuya Togami: NotTheFatOne  
> Celestia Ludenburg: EmoQueen  
> Chihiro Fujisaki: Precious  
> Hifumi Yamada: WeabooANDNEET  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Stickler
> 
> Ruto Yamada| Flexible  
>  Hinoka Azu| NoFlexZone  
> Sora Ito| DaddyIssues  
> Himari Ogawa| AnotherGremlin  
> Alex Tanaka| NeedsHelp  
> Tohru Tanaka| AnotherProgrammer  
> Reo Kondo| DadInTraining  
>  Kanna Ono| RottenTomatoes  
> Ayano Midori| DDRKnockOff  
>  Hinako Midori| SewingMachine  
> Azune Midori| BigBabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa| EBoyThot  
>  Mizuki Hazuka| MapMaker  
> Shigure Takahashi| Precious#2  
>  Mina Murakami| Hanahaki  
>  Oka Murakami| Heterochromatia  
> Bianca White| PrincessISupposed  
>  Izuru Hinata| BreakBones


	125. //////////////

Taking a break to work on other projects!!! Love you all!


	126. ///////////

Taking a break to emotionally prepare myself for tomorrow's chapter. Let's do this!


	127. Chapter 127: Tsumugi And Angie Are Disasters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS ABOUT TO GO DOWN

 

The Chaos Family  
9:30 am

GremlinKing: I can't keep up with all this commotion. Where the fuck are the girls going?

Calculester: I asked Miu and she said hell so probably nowhere good.

HotMess: If anyone gets injured, they're so fucking grounded.

MadeMaid: What happened while I was sick? Did Amami finally start being responsible?

WhyHaveOneTalent: Pretty much.

MadeMaid: Wow, Shinguji is going to keel over when he sees that.

GremlinKing: Bet.

WhyHaveOneTalent: I'll take you up on that bet.

GremlinKing: 10 dollars says he fucking dies.

WhyHaveOneTalent: 100 dollars says he doesn't react.

GremlinKing: Deal.

Calculester: I'm gonna go back to the infirmary then.

MadeMaid: Stay safe!

Calculester: Will do!

  
The Whole School  
11:30 am

BetterDetective: How did Miu's furbies get into our common room?

Kiibo: I would assume quite stealthily. Do I need to come retrieve them?

BetterDetective; I'd appreciate that. They scare Makoto

ActuallyLucky: THEY DO NOT

WeeaboANDNEET: Didn't you just scream like a girl when you saw one?

ActuallyLucky: THAT WAS KOMARU!

TheGoodSibling: Lies.

ActuallyLucky: you guys are such bullies.

Kiibo: What is happening? WHY IS THE GROUND SHAKING?

MuscleWoman is online

MuscleWoman: Akane and Nekomaru are fighting again

Kiibo: Ah, that's why.

Nevermindthat and one other is online

Nevermindthat: I am very ashamed of my behavior.

SharpTeeth: SONIA! YOU'RE BACK! GUNDHAM???

DemonLord: I have risen

SharpTeeth: Yay!

DemonLord: I'm glad to be back. I was worried being sick for that long might negatively impact my astral levels.

Nevermindthat: I have to go find Chihiro. I feel more than a little sorry for my actions. I should also prepare an apology for Himiko :(

SharpTeeth: Good idea :)

DemonLord: Hopefully the small mage doesn't suffer from magic depletion.

Nevermindthat: Yes, I'm sure that would spell disaster for her.

SharpTeeth: (I have no clue what they're talking about)

Kiibo; (Just nod)

ActuallyLucky: I'm going back to sleep.

SharpTeeth: It's 11!

ActuallyLucky: Time is an illusion

ActuallyLucky is offline

Operation: Tsumugi WHAT THE FUCK  
12:17 pm

Kaede; And we are moving!

Angie: Did I have to wear this hat?

Miu: Of course! What if she recognizes you?

Angie: WE'RE LIKE 100 FEET BEHIND HER

Maki: One can never be too careful.

Kaede: God, I wish Tenko and Himiko were here. It's not the same without the whole squad.

Angie: The girl is approaching!

Angie: Fuck. She's gorgeous.

Maki: That means nothing. Yet.

Maki: But is Tsumugi's cheating I give you full permission to bitch out the woman.

Miu: Anyone else think she and Tsumugi look kinda similar?

Kaede: I can kinda see it?

Maki: Focus you guys. What store did they just enter?

Kaede: Looks like a jewelry store.

Angie: Oh god I'm gonna cry

Maki: Let's go inside then.

Miu: You sure?

Maki: Yeah. Let's roll.

Maki and several others are offline

 

* * *

 

  
Angie stepped inside the store. It was rather small, but there were plenty of people buzzing around. Pulling down her large hat, she slipped among the crowd. Tsumugi was leaning over a glass case, talking to the girl. Angie approached them from the side, stopping a few feet away from them and pretending to be interested in a necklace. From the corner of her eye, she spotted Miu and Kaede "looking" at rings and Maki stood near them, glaring holes into the back of Tsumugi's head.

Suddenly, Tsumugi began to speak and Angie perked up, focusing intently on their conversation.

"Do you think she'll like this one?" Tsumugi asks the girl, pointing to a small ring with a rather pretty purple stone. The girl nods, and then stands to wave over an attendant. Angie watches curiously as the attendant comes over to the two of them.

"How much for the purple ring?" the girl asks. Looking down, the attendant smiles.

"11,110 yen," the attendant replies. Tsumugi looks at the ring again. "I'll take it," she says, pulling out a card from her purse. The woman accepts it and heads over to the register to ring them up. A few minutes later, and the woman comes back with a key. She opens the display case, and takes the ring out. After putting it in a small white box, the attendant asks," Would you like a bag for that?"

Tsumugi nods, and the attendant pulls out a pretty black bag and puts the box inside. Tsumugi and the girl thank the lady, and then turn to walk away. Angie hastily moves from the counter and ducks back into the large crowd. Once Tsumugi and the girl leave, Angie nods and the whole group leaves the store.

They follow Tsumugi and the girl to a cafe, and Angie removes her hat. "I'm going to say something," she mumbles. The others look at her, and then to themselves. They all enter the cafe together, Miu holding Angie's hand and squeezing it to comfort her.

It did not go like she thought it would. As soon as Tsumugi saw her, she beamed. "Angie! Come here, I have something for you!" she calls, moving from the line and leaving the girl behind.

Tsumugi pulls the box out of the bag. "I'm sorry things have been so weird lately, I've had a lot on my plate. Kaede, thanks for bringing her here," she says. Everyone pauses, and then Miu whips her head around. "You *planned* this?" she hisses.

"Tsumugi found out about our plan to follow her today. Oh, everyone, meet Aishi! That's Tsumugi's cousin," Kaede says, pointing to the girl in line. She waves back to them.

"I'm sorry you thought I was cheating Angie. My Dad got in trouble with a local gang and I didn't want you getting involved. It's fine now, don't worry about it. Sorry again," Tsumugi said, fumbling with the box.

Angie stood quietly for a moment, before leaping to crush Tsumugi. "You're an idiot," she mumbled under her breath. Tsumugi rolled her eyes a little. "Surprised you just figured it out," she retorted.

Atua help her, this girl would be the death of her someday.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaede: Tsumugi, wtf?
> 
> Tsumugi: *explains*
> 
> Kaede: Oh my god, y'all are fucking dumb
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe and have a good day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Detective Doolittle  
> Tsumugi| Mugi  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Angie  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himiko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> ConcernedFather| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo  
> Izuru| Izuru
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| DetectiveDoolittle  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu
> 
> The Whole School  
> Kaede Akamatsu: RepAkamatsu  
> Rantaro Amami: AvocadoBoy  
> Miu Iruma: Thirsty  
> Kokichi Ouma: LittleGremlin  
> Kiibo: Kiibo  
> Gonta Gokuharu: BugGonta  
> Shuichi Saihara: LesserDetective  
> Tsumugi Shirogane: Cosplayer  
> Korekiyo Shinguji: MaskWeirdo  
> Tenko Chabishira: ChubShredder  
> Kirumi Tojo: DesignatedMom  
> Maki Harukawa: LiteralMurderer  
> Ryoma Hoshi: CatBoy  
> Kaito Momota: SpaceHead  
> Himiko Yumeno: MagicFreak  
> Angie Yonaga: AdorableAngel
> 
> Akane Owari: SafetyHazard  
> Chiaki Nanami: NEETBait  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: BossBaby  
> Gundham Tanaka: DemonLord  
> Hinata Hajime: Protag-Chan  
> Hiyoko Saionji: ActualDemon  
> Ibuki Mioda: PleaseShutUp  
> Kazuichi Souda: SharpTeeth  
> Mahiru Koizumi: OneBraincell  
> Mikan Tsumuki: WeebBait  
> Nagito Komaeda: UnluckyOhWait  
> Nekomaru Nidai: SafetyHazard#2  
> Peko Pekoyama: SwordWoman  
> Sonia Nevermind: NevermindThat  
> Teruteru Hanamura: ThisThing  
> Izuru Kamakura: PetProject  
> Imposter: CopyCat
> 
> Junko Enoshima: Despair  
> Mukuro Ikusaba: Despair#2  
> Kyoko Kirigiri: BetterDetective  
> Leon Kuwata: NoBraincells  
> Makoto Naegi: ActuallyLucky  
> Mondo Owada: Whipped  
> Sakura Ogami: MuscleWoman  
> Sayaka Maizono: Siren  
> Toko Fukawa: ThisOneIsBad  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure: 30%SucessRate  
> Komaru Naegi: TheGoodSibling  
> Aoi Asahina: DonutLover  
> Byakuya Togami: NotTheFatOne  
> Celestia Ludenburg: EmoQueen  
> Chihiro Fujisaki: Precious  
> Hifumi Yamada: WeabooANDNEET  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Stickler
> 
> Ruto Yamada| Flexible  
>  Hinoka Azu| NoFlexZone  
> Sora Ito| DaddyIssues  
> Himari Ogawa| AnotherGremlin  
> Alex Tanaka| NeedsHelp  
> Tohru Tanaka| AnotherProgrammer  
> Reo Kondo| DadInTraining  
>  Kanna Ono| RottenTomatoes  
> Ayano Midori| DDRKnockOff  
>  Hinako Midori| SewingMachine  
> Azune Midori| BigBabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa| EBoyThot  
>  Mizuki Hazuka| MapMaker  
> Shigure Takahashi| Precious#2  
>  Mina Murakami| Hanahaki  
>  Oka Murakami| Heterochromatia  
> Bianca White| PrincessISupposed  
>  Izuru Hinata| BreakBones


	128. Chapter 128: Another Average Chaos Filled Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is starting to get long again dndndndnd
> 
> Guys, yeet me ideas. Arc ideas maybe? I also lowkey need help determining where the school trip is gonna be so dndndndnd

 

The Chaos Family   
8:37 am

MadeMaid: I sense something happening somewhere.

EneClone: It's probably nothing

EneClone: nevermind, that is a bear.

GremlinKing: WHY IS THERE A BEAR?

Mugi: When is there a bear?

Angie: Where is there a bear?

TheCoolOne: How is there a bear?

ThePrettyOne: Guys, can we focus on the bear??

HotMess: DNDNDND IZURU JUST PUNCHED THE BEAR

WhyHaveOneTalent: no I didn't???

HotMess: not you, the small Izuru

WhyHaveOneTalent: Ah.

MadeMaid: DO NOT FIGHT THE BEAR!!!

TheCoolOne: BUT MOM, YOU'RE LETTING IZURU FIGHT THE BEAR!!!

MadeMaid: HE'S NOT ALLOWED TO FIGHT THE BEAR EITHER! Izuru please help

WhyHaveOneTalent: If they could just stay out of trouble for 5 seconds,,,

WhyHaveOneTalent is offline

MadeMaid: Why is my life like this-

HotMess: We're cursed with being responsible.

Mugi: Just last week you were egging Angie on while she threw random stuff at Togami and then hid,,,

HotMess: SILENCE MORTAL

HotMess is offline

  
The Whole School  
10:11 am

DadInTraining is online

DadInTraining: I have risen

SewingMachine: Reo! Oh thank god you're back, everyone's been majorily chaotic without you :(

DadInTraining: Of course they have.

BossBaby: How's Hanamura and Saionji?

DadInTraining: Ah, I think Teruteru's better as well?

ThisThing: I am BACK and I am BETTER THAN EVER

NEETBait: Debatable.

ThisThing: Wow, Nanami, I can't believe you would treat a fellow student like this :(

NEETBait: I haven't gotten any sleep for like, 3 days. Somehow.

SwordWoman: Have you tried not playing games before bed?

NEETBait: ...

SwordWoman: Of course you haven't.

NEETBait: Don't judge me.

SwordWoman: I will try...

UnluckyOhWait: Chiaki! You should be working, no? As a beacon of hope, you should devote yourself to being a model student.

SharpTeeth: wow, Hajime is rubbing off on you. You're supposed to be cool :(

UnluckyOhWait: Is Hajime rubbing off on me supposed to be a bad thing?

ThisThing: That's gay Nagito.

BossBaby: And he's back.

PleaseShutUp: Guys, Imposter says get off your phones and back to work

NEETBait: Fine but only cause I don't want to get yelled at.

DadInTraining: Welp, I've gotta check on my class. Wish me luck.

PleaseShutUp: GOOD LUCK!

DadInTraining and several others are offline

The Chaos Family  
11:22 pm

HotMess: Reminder: We have a school trip in 2 days

Mugi: Fuck.

Mugi: Wow, so many people are gonna still be sick dndndnd

HotMess: The teachers are shit at planning.

Angie: Wouldn't it be funny if like, everyone but a couple people were better by tommorow.

GremlinKing; Highly unlikely but yeah, it would be.

Mugi: It'd be a cop out though :p

Angie: Wow, the fourth wall has been decimated.

Mugi: Lmao

MadeMaid: What is that noise???

GremlinKing: If it's another bear ISTG

MadeMaid; Nope, it's just a foodfight.

GremlinKing: Of course.

MadeMaid; I shall be escaping back to the dorms then.

ThePrettyOne; I'll stay and keep Miu out of trouble.

MadeMaid: Thank you

ThePrettyOne: No problem.

ThePrettyOne is offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
>  
> 
> The Bear might be a reference to something...later on in DR; TAB
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Detective Doolittle  
> Tsumugi| Mugi  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Angie  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himiko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> ConcernedFather| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo  
> Izuru| Izuru
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| DetectiveDoolittle  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu
> 
> The Whole School  
> Kaede Akamatsu: RepAkamatsu  
> Rantaro Amami: AvocadoBoy  
> Miu Iruma: Thirsty  
> Kokichi Ouma: LittleGremlin  
> Kiibo: Kiibo  
> Gonta Gokuharu: BugGonta  
> Shuichi Saihara: LesserDetective  
> Tsumugi Shirogane: Cosplayer  
> Korekiyo Shinguji: MaskWeirdo  
> Tenko Chabishira: ChubShredder  
> Kirumi Tojo: DesignatedMom  
> Maki Harukawa: LiteralMurderer  
> Ryoma Hoshi: CatBoy  
> Kaito Momota: SpaceHead  
> Himiko Yumeno: MagicFreak  
> Angie Yonaga: AdorableAngel
> 
> Akane Owari: SafetyHazard  
> Chiaki Nanami: NEETBait  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: BossBaby  
> Gundham Tanaka: DemonLord  
> Hinata Hajime: Protag-Chan  
> Hiyoko Saionji: ActualDemon  
> Ibuki Mioda: PleaseShutUp  
> Kazuichi Souda: SharpTeeth  
> Mahiru Koizumi: OneBraincell  
> Mikan Tsumuki: WeebBait  
> Nagito Komaeda: UnluckyOhWait  
> Nekomaru Nidai: SafetyHazard#2  
> Peko Pekoyama: SwordWoman  
> Sonia Nevermind: NevermindThat  
> Teruteru Hanamura: ThisThing  
> Izuru Kamakura: PetProject  
> Imposter: CopyCat
> 
> Junko Enoshima: Despair  
> Mukuro Ikusaba: Despair#2  
> Kyoko Kirigiri: BetterDetective  
> Leon Kuwata: NoBraincells  
> Makoto Naegi: ActuallyLucky  
> Mondo Owada: Whipped  
> Sakura Ogami: MuscleWoman  
> Sayaka Maizono: Siren  
> Toko Fukawa: ThisOneIsBad  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure: 30%SucessRate  
> Komaru Naegi: TheGoodSibling  
> Aoi Asahina: DonutLover  
> Byakuya Togami: NotTheFatOne  
> Celestia Ludenburg: EmoQueen  
> Chihiro Fujisaki: Precious  
> Hifumi Yamada: WeabooANDNEET  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Stickler
> 
> Ruto Yamada| Flexible  
>  Hinoka Azu| NoFlexZone  
> Sora Ito| DaddyIssues  
> Himari Ogawa| AnotherGremlin  
> Alex Tanaka| NeedsHelp  
> Tohru Tanaka| AnotherProgrammer  
> Reo Kondo| DadInTraining  
>  Kanna Ono| RottenTomatoes  
> Ayano Midori| DDRKnockOff  
>  Hinako Midori| SewingMachine  
> Azune Midori| BigBabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa| EBoyThot  
>  Mizuki Hazuka| MapMaker  
> Shigure Takahashi| Precious#2  
>  Mina Murakami| Hanahaki  
>  Oka Murakami| Heterochromatia  
> Bianca White| PrincessISupposed  
>  Izuru Hinata| BreakBones


	129. Chapter 129: NO CHAOS WEEK STARTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> place your bets on when No Chaos Week fails folks

  
  
The Chaos Family  
7:30 am  
  
TheCoolOne: I want mac and cheese.   
  
ThePrettyOne: For breakfast?  
  
TheCoolOne: I AM MAKING MAC AND CHEESE AND YOU CANT STOP ME  
  
GremlinKing: No one is trying to. Although Mac and Cheese for breakfast is kinda cursed  
  
TheCoolOne: BLACKPINK WOULDN'T SLANDER ME LIKE THIS  
  
Mugi: OWO? You like BLACKPINK?  
  
TheCoolOne: BLACKPINK SLAPS  
  
Mugi: Wanna listen to some with me?  
  
TheCoolOne: Yeah!  
  
Mugi: Angie, are you joining us?  
  
Angie: Of course <3  
  
Mugi: <3  
  
HotMess: God you're so grossly in love :(  
  
Mugi: Ur just jelly cause your boyfriends sick  
  
HotMess: Yep  
  
TheCoolOne: YALL ARENT MEANT TO ADMIT thAT NDNDNDDN  
  
HotMess: ;)  
  
HotMess is offline  
  
GremlinKing: Somehow, I miss Ouma. IDK, it's weird not having him around to be chaotic  
  
EneClone: Don't get soft on me now. I need a no-nonsense adult.  
  
GremlinKing: God I want to see Gonta. Don't you miss Kaito?  
  
EneClone: ...  
  
EneClone is offline  
  
  
The Whole School  
10: 22 am  
  
DaddyIssues; WHO JUST THREW THAT TOMATO AT ME I DEMAND ANSWERS  
  
PrincessISuppose has changed her name to Bianca  
  
Bianca: Ah, Sora. I see you're back to normal.  
  
DaddyIssues: Yes. Nearly everyone who was sick is back to normal. Except for the...rather desperate one.  
  
MaskWeirdo: I need a very, very long shower.   
  
AvocadoBoy: KOREKIYO!  
  
MaskWeirdo: Ah, Amami. How are you?  
  
AvocadoBoy: W H E R E A R E Y O U  
  
MaskWeirdo: The infirmary, why?  
  
MaskWeirdo: Ah. I can hear the door from here.   
  
DesignatedMom: The hinges,,, he broke the door,,,  
  
MaskWeirdo: Guess I better wrangle my boyfriend   
  
BugGonta: Hoshi, how are you?  
  
CatBoy: Hey Gonta. I'm fine.  
  
SpaceHead: God my head hurts.  
  
LiteralMurderer: ...Kaito?  
  
SpaceHead: Yeah Maki?  
  
LiteralMurderer: I'm glad you're back.   
  
LiteralMurderer: Dork.  
  
LiteralMurderer is offline  
  
EmoQueen: that is oddly soft dndnndd  
  
LesserDetective: K I L L M E  
  
Kiibo: Don't! Also, it's been like .5 seconds and somehow Ouma is back to his usual chaos.  
  
CatBoy: I may have jinxed it.  
  
Kiibo: Of course. So, question? Where did Ogawa and Ouma get the jetpacks?  
  
Thirsty: Guilty!  
  
Kiibo: Of course you are.  
  
MagicFreak: i'm lowkey salty that my girlfriend's still sick :(  
  
EmoQueen: Sucks to be you.  
  
Siren: Be nice Celes!  
  
EmoQueen: I apologize.  
  
DaddyIssues: So, may I ask what happened while I was sick? Everythings a blur.  
  
Precious#2: Ummm....you might not like this...  
  
DaddyIssues: what did I do?  
  
NeedsHelp: Lmao you were super soft dude. Like Ruto level soft. Also clingy and weepy. I mean, I've already met the love of my life but you were highkey adorable  
  
Precious#2: (it's true but you did you have to say it???)  
  
DaddyIssues: ...what?  
  
Flexible: It's okay! Being vulnerable is a normal human thing and no one thinks less of you for it!  
  
BreakBones: I'm honestly not sure if that's gonna help. You know how Sora is with uh...basically anything that's not apathy.  
  
Cosplayer; We all have our down days Sora!  
  
DaddyIssues: ????  
  
RepAkamatsu: it's okay to need help!  
  
AvocadoBoy: You can't be perfect every second of the day. You're not Korekiyo ;)  
  
MaskWeirdo: Ignore him. No one's perfect.  
  
AvocadoBoy: :(  
  
Thirsty: if you were strong all the time, you'd be a god. But you're not. You're a human! And that's okay :)  
  
DaddyIssues: Stop this at once.  
  
Kiibo: Needing support doesn't make you weak! @LesserDetective and everyone else in this school for some reason  
  
LesserDetective: Stop shading me. Sora, we're all here for you. Even Maki. (Even though she'll never admit it, she'd die for this entire school)  
  
LiteralMurderer: that's blatantly false. Kid, if you need to, just punch someone. It helps.  
  
DesignatedMom: Ito-san, remember you have people in your corner. Even if those people are...not the sharpest spoons in the drawer.  
  
CatBoy: We're all here for you kid. Uh, wait why are we doing this?   
  
BugGonta: Sora is weird and the others think he needs support. At least that's what Miu said.  
  
AdorableAngel: Perhaps atua could help? I can bring him some books to study!  
  
MagicFreak: I admire your enthusiasm but I prefer my friends intact.  
  
AdorableAngel: True, true.   
  
DaddyIssues: I swear you all are the worst. I don't need your pity.  
  
AnotherProgrammer: It's not pity! We love and support you. Even if you're a butthead.  
  
BigBabyDoll: God, quit whining.  
  
DDRKnockOff: Be nice Azune  
  
BigBabyDoll: Ur not my Mom  
  
SewingMachine: Azune please be nice  
  
BigBabyDoll: Okay.  
  
NoFlexZone: Guys, can we maybe tackle the giant issue on the table? Himari keeps pelting us with fruit.  
  
DaddyIssues: I'm sorry, did you just refer to tomatoes as fruit?  
  
NoFlexZone: I mean, technically they are!  
  
Hanahaki: I'm going to stop this conversation now.  
  
Heterochromatia: IF KANNA DOESN'T STOP BEING GROSS I'LL KILL HER ISTG  
  
DesignatedMom: NO MURDER  
  
CatBoy: Elaborate  
  
MaskWeirdo: What's she doing?  
  
Heterochromatia: She keeps talking about the guys and she then proceeded to say "Izuru is thicker than a bowl of oatmeal, his thighs could kill me and I'd thank him"  
  
BreakBones: I am mildly uncomfortable  
  
LittleGremlin: Wow that is a disturbing image  
  
Kiibo: Cursed. That is cursed.  
  
RottenTomatoes: Y'all keep talking about Saito like he's the thickest boy around but you're SLEEPING on my boy Izuru  
  
Flexible: Excuse me, what the mcfuck?  
  
PetProject: I'm not even Izuru and I feel uncomfortable.  
  
DesignatedMom: Oh god, is this a Teruteru clone?  
  
RottenTomatoes: What? Can a girl not appreciate art when she sees it???  
  
EboyThot: You have unrefined taste Kanna.  
  
RottenTomatoes: You like Azune, your argument is invalid.   
  
Kiibo: DNDNDNDN  
  
Bianca: Hey, let's be nice here!  
  
Protag-chan: Shouldn't you all be in class?  
  
PetProject: They should, but will they listen? No.   
  
Stickler: Attention! You all should finish your studies in order to have plenty of time to pack for tomorrow!  
  
Whipped: Where are we going again?  
  
Stickler: Were you paying attention? We're going camping!  
  
LittleGremlin: That's what they say but like...HPA has a bad track record with these things.  
  
Stickler: Correct. That is why you all should prepare for anything!  
  
MaskWeirdo: Isn't that the motto for the boy scouts?  
  
NoFlexZone: Yeah,,, I think.  
  
Stickler: Now! Back to class!  
  
Stickler is offline  
  
AnotherGremlin: Whew! That was fun!  
  
DaddyIssues: You are a nuisance.  
  
AnotherGremlin: I'm a fun nuisance! How're ya doing? Gonna go back to clinging to Bianca like a koala?  
  
MapMaker: HIMARI NO.  
  
Flexible: And there goes Sora.  
  
DaddyIssues:   
  
DaddyIssues is offline  
  
Bianca: Himari? Darling?  
  
AnotherGremlin: Yes?  
  
Bianca: Your days are numbered.  
  
Bianca is offline  
  
AnotherGremlin: OMFG I'm DEAD  
  
AnotherGremlin is offline  
  
  
The Chaos Family  
3:35 pm  
  
MadeMaid: Due to the disaster of a month we've had, I am establishing ONE WEEK of absolutely no chaos. No drama, no angst, no fights. Just good old wholesome family fun. And I WILL be enforcing it.   
  
SEESAWEFFECT: I have been saved.   
  
HotMess: P L E A S E  
  
KiwiKichi: I'll try but I make no promises!  
  
DetectiveDoolittle: Do you think that means I can finally work in peace?  
  
KiwiKichi: You can't shut off your boyfriends.  
  
Calculester: well, actually...  
  
KiwiKichi: dndndnd Can we just all chill? I want pizza.  
  
Mugi: I'm buying!  
  
KiwiKichi: Yay!  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: Hopefully Tenko gets better soon.  
  
Harubro: Yep.  
  
Harubro and several others are offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!!!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Detective Doolittle  
> Tsumugi| Mugi  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Angie  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himiko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> ConcernedFather| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo  
> Izuru| Izuru
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> Welcome Incoming Freshman!  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| DetectiveDoolittle  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu
> 
> The Whole School  
> Kaede Akamatsu: RepAkamatsu  
> Rantaro Amami: AvocadoBoy  
> Miu Iruma: Thirsty  
> Kokichi Ouma: LittleGremlin  
> Kiibo: Kiibo  
> Gonta Gokuharu: BugGonta  
> Shuichi Saihara: LesserDetective  
> Tsumugi Shirogane: Cosplayer  
> Korekiyo Shinguji: MaskWeirdo  
> Tenko Chabishira: ChubShredder  
> Kirumi Tojo: DesignatedMom  
> Maki Harukawa: LiteralMurderer  
> Ryoma Hoshi: CatBoy  
> Kaito Momota: SpaceHead  
> Himiko Yumeno: MagicFreak  
> Angie Yonaga: AdorableAngel
> 
> Akane Owari: SafetyHazard  
> Chiaki Nanami: NEETBait  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: BossBaby  
> Gundham Tanaka: DemonLord  
> Hinata Hajime: Protag-Chan  
> Hiyoko Saionji: ActualDemon  
> Ibuki Mioda: PleaseShutUp  
> Kazuichi Souda: SharpTeeth  
> Mahiru Koizumi: OneBraincell  
> Mikan Tsumuki: WeebBait  
> Nagito Komaeda: UnluckyOhWait  
> Nekomaru Nidai: SafetyHazard#2  
> Peko Pekoyama: SwordWoman  
> Sonia Nevermind: NevermindThat  
> Teruteru Hanamura: ThisThing  
> Izuru Kamakura: PetProject  
> Imposter: CopyCat
> 
> Junko Enoshima: Despair  
> Mukuro Ikusaba: Despair#2  
> Kyoko Kirigiri: BetterDetective  
> Leon Kuwata: NoBraincells  
> Makoto Naegi: ActuallyLucky  
> Mondo Owada: Whipped  
> Sakura Ogami: MuscleWoman  
> Sayaka Maizono: Siren  
> Toko Fukawa: ThisOneIsBad  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure: 30%SucessRate  
> Komaru Naegi: TheGoodSibling  
> Aoi Asahina: DonutLover  
> Byakuya Togami: NotTheFatOne  
> Celestia Ludenburg: EmoQueen  
> Chihiro Fujisaki: Precious  
> Hifumi Yamada: WeabooANDNEET  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Stickler
> 
> Ruto Yamada| Flexible  
>  Hinoka Azu| NoFlexZone  
> Sora Ito| DaddyIssues  
> Himari Ogawa| AnotherGremlin  
> Alex Tanaka| NeedsHelp  
> Tohru Tanaka| AnotherProgrammer  
> Reo Kondo| DadInTraining  
>  Kanna Ono| RottenTomatoes  
> Ayano Midori| DDRKnockOff  
>  Hinako Midori| SewingMachine  
> Azune Midori| BigBabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa| EBoyThot  
>  Mizuki Hazuka| MapMaker  
> Shigure Takahashi| Precious#2  
>  Mina Murakami| Hanahaki  
>  Oka Murakami| Heterochromatia  
> Bianca White| PrincessISupposed  
>  Izuru Hinata| BreakBones


	130. Chapter 130: Let's Go: The Field Trip Begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza, I'm on a roll. :)))

 

The Chaos Family  
5:30 AM  
  
MadeMaid: Everyone up! We've got to get to the airport!!!  
  
KiwiKichi: Ugh,,, how long is the flight?  
  
MadeMaid: 4 hours. We take off at noon.   
  
KiwiKichi: They why are we up now??  
  
MadeMaid: It's a long drive.  
  
KiwiKichi: of course it is.   
  
DetectiveDoolittle: I'm a little sad that poor Tenko is gonna be sick while she's there.  
  
KiwiKichi: They're taking her with us?  
  
DetectiveDoolittle: Her parents said it was okay. BTW, EVERYONE INFORMED THERE PARENTS/GUARDIANS THAT THEY NEEDED TO SIGN A PERMISSION SLIP, RIGHT? @everyone  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: Yeah, they signed without much of a fight.   
  
EneClone: The orphanage head didn't mind,,,  
  
MadeMaid: Bold of you to assume it was her who signed (DELETED)  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: 👀👀👀👀  
  
MadeMaid: I'm glad about that.  
  
EneClone: Yo, Ouma, did your mom say yes?  
  
KiwiKichi: I want you to think about that.  
  
EneClone: Idk, are you sure Kirumi was willing to handle you while out and about?  
  
KiwiKichi: I am HURT  
  
Harubro: Did you guys pack?  
  
DetectiveDoolittle: I ended up packing for Kokichi because he's easily distracted. I called someone to take care of Panta while we're gone by the way.  
  
KiwiKichi: Thank you! OWO  
  
EneClone: Angie, Dad, Himiko, what are you doing with your pets?  
  
HotMess: They won't let me take my alligator despite it being robotic :(  
  
SEESAWEFFECT; Customs will not be pleased with you if you bring him. Tuna's going to stay with my aunt.  
  
Mugi: My dad said he'll take the fish because,,, look I love my gf's parents but they're not always so good at memory.  
  
Angie: dndndndnd It's true but did you have to say it?  
  
Mugi: Yes.  
  
Angie: Ur mean to me :(  
  
Mugi: But you love me!  
  
Angie: Sadly   
  
Mugi: HEY!  
  
GremlinKing: Glad to see they're back to normal. No one else is having relationship drama, right?  
  
EneClone: If Kaito doesn't finish getting ready before we're old and grey, we might.  
  
Harubro: *gray  
  
EneClone: *GREY  
  
Harubro: *GRAY  
  
EneClone: Oh hush. It's correct both ways.  
  
MadeMaid: I'm glad to not be driving  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: Busses for the win.  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: Okay but like, Pidge is so not chill with me leaving and I know Tenko's mom will take good care of her but like,,,,I'm gonna miss my familiar.  
  
EneClone: It'll be okay Himiko. Your bird will live.  
  
TheSmallestDwarf; FAMILIAR!  
  
EneClone: It's a fucking bird Himiko.  
  
BugMan: Hey! Harukawa-san be nice!  
  
EneClone: Fine. Your familiar will live.  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: Thank you.  
  
Calculester: WHAT PART OF GET READY DO YOU PEOPLE NOT UNDERSTAND??  
  
ThePrettyOne: Slow your roll Kiibo. It's fine.   
  
Calculester: That was mostly directed at Kokichi. We DO NOT have time for this.  
  
KiwiKichi: Awwww. Fine, I'll put the squirt gun away.  
  
Calculester: Thank you. Stop antagonizing the birds and please put a shirt on.  
  
KiwiKichi: Okay, okay. By the way, Shuichi's trying to work.  
  
KiwiKichi is offline  
  
DetectiveDoolittle: Wow, sell me out.  
  
Calculester: get ready for the love of god.  
  
Angie: *atua  
  
Calculester: Love of atua.  
  
DetectiveDoolittle: Okay, sorry.  
  
Calculester: It's fine, you're a workaholic and that's....actually that's not okay but we don't have time to fix it.  
  
Calculester: YOU ALL HAVE 10 MINUTES TO BE DOWNSTAIRS  
  
Calculester is offline  
  
HotMess: When did he start being responsible???  
  
GremlinKing: He hasn't had Ouma's influence for a while. Trust me, I give him 3 days.   
  
GremlinKing: remember folks, NO CHAOS.  
  
Mugi: Awww  
  
GremlinKing: 😡😡😡😡😡😡  
  
Mugi: Okay, fair enough.  
  
Mugi and several others are offline  
  
  
The Idiot Squad  
10:30 am  
  
SoraSnobBoy: Class, may I ask where Ogawa is? along with Mina.   
  
TigerEye: Is it bad to say that I have no idea where she is?  
  
SoraSnobBoy: Y E S  
  
MadeMaid: I'm sorry, how did you lose someone?   
  
AngryMapMom: Ogawa is small and chaotic and Mina is a cryptid.  
  
AngryMapMom: Everyone be on the lookout for a tiny prankster with a water bottle and no sense of direction  
  
SoraSnobBoy: For once, can we behave like functioning human beings?  
  
SHSLGay: Nope.  
  
SoraSnobBoy; I suspected as much.  
  
SoraSnobBoy is offline   
  
  
The Chaos Family  
11:21 am   
  
HotMess: WHERE IS ANGIE WE ARE ABOUT TO ABOARD  
  
Mugi: SHE WENT TO THE BATHROOM   
  
HotMess: WELL SHE BETTER HURRY UP  
  
Mugi; SHE WON'T PICK UP  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: She should've gone to the bathroom earlier, but noooooo  
  
GremlinKing: I'm muting the chat because you all should focus on boarding. Mom's gone to get her so quit panicking. Disasters, all of you.  
  
GremlinKing has muted the chat for 5 hours. Reason: GET READY TO FLY FOLKS  
  
The Chaos Family  
5:20 pm  
  
EneClone: I was unaware that "camping" was code for "island getaway"  
  
Angie: I like it here! It reminds me of my home!  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: I'm so gonna burn ;-;  
  
MadeMaid: This island is strangely empty.  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: I don't like this.  
  
MadeMaid; Really? Are you okay?  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: This place isn't safe, we have to go home.   
  
MadeMaid: Izuru, please calm down. I'm sure it's fine.  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: It's not. It's definitely not okay.  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent is offline  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: Didn't the 77th's killing game take place on an island?  
  
MadeMaid: ....oh.  
  
GremlinKing: And once again, the staff are dumb as rocks.  
  
Angie: what have rocks ever done to you?   
  
EneClone: BRB, gonna flip off the principal and then hide.  
  
Harubro: M A K I  
  
EneClone is offline  
  
Harubro: GUYS ITS SUPPOSED TO BE THE NO CHAOS WEEK  
  
Harubro is offline  
  
Angie: Well, now I owe people money. Dang it, I really wanted those cupcakes too :(  
  
Angie is offline  
  
MadeMaid; Why are they like this??  
  
MadeMaid is offline  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Detective Doolittle  
> Tsumugi| Mugi  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Angie  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himiko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> ConcernedFather| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo  
> Izuru| Izuru
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> The Idiot Squad  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| DetectiveDoolittle  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu
> 
> The Whole School  
> Kaede Akamatsu: RepAkamatsu  
> Rantaro Amami: AvocadoBoy  
> Miu Iruma: Thirsty  
> Kokichi Ouma: LittleGremlin  
> Kiibo: Kiibo  
> Gonta Gokuharu: BugGonta  
> Shuichi Saihara: LesserDetective  
> Tsumugi Shirogane: Cosplayer  
> Korekiyo Shinguji: MaskWeirdo  
> Tenko Chabishira: ChubShredder  
> Kirumi Tojo: DesignatedMom  
> Maki Harukawa: LiteralMurderer  
> Ryoma Hoshi: CatBoy  
> Kaito Momota: SpaceHead  
> Himiko Yumeno: MagicFreak  
> Angie Yonaga: AdorableAngel
> 
> Akane Owari: SafetyHazard  
> Chiaki Nanami: NEETBait  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: BossBaby  
> Gundham Tanaka: DemonLord  
> Hinata Hajime: Protag-Chan  
> Hiyoko Saionji: ActualDemon  
> Ibuki Mioda: PleaseShutUp  
> Kazuichi Souda: SharpTeeth  
> Mahiru Koizumi: OneBraincell  
> Mikan Tsumuki: WeebBait  
> Nagito Komaeda: UnluckyOhWait  
> Nekomaru Nidai: SafetyHazard#2  
> Peko Pekoyama: SwordWoman  
> Sonia Nevermind: NevermindThat  
> Teruteru Hanamura: ThisThing  
> Izuru Kamakura: PetProject  
> Imposter: CopyCat
> 
> Junko Enoshima: Despair  
> Mukuro Ikusaba: Despair#2  
> Kyoko Kirigiri: BetterDetective  
> Leon Kuwata: NoBraincells  
> Makoto Naegi: ActuallyLucky  
> Mondo Owada: Whipped  
> Sakura Ogami: MuscleWoman  
> Sayaka Maizono: Siren  
> Toko Fukawa: ThisOneIsBad  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure: 30%SucessRate  
> Komaru Naegi: TheGoodSibling  
> Aoi Asahina: DonutLover  
> Byakuya Togami: NotTheFatOne  
> Celestia Ludenburg: EmoQueen  
> Chihiro Fujisaki: Precious  
> Hifumi Yamada: WeabooANDNEET  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Stickler
> 
> Ruto Yamada| Flexible  
>  Hinoka Azu| NoFlexZone  
> Sora Ito| DaddyIssues  
> Himari Ogawa| AnotherGremlin  
> Alex Tanaka| NeedsHelp  
> Tohru Tanaka| AnotherProgrammer  
> Reo Kondo| DadInTraining  
>  Kanna Ono| RottenTomatoes  
> Ayano Midori| DDRKnockOff  
>  Hinako Midori| SewingMachine  
> Azune Midori| BigBabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa| EBoyThot  
>  Mizuki Hazuka| MapMaker  
> Shigure Takahashi| Precious#2  
>  Mina Murakami| Hanahaki  
>  Oka Murakami| Heterochromatia  
> Bianca White| PrincessISupposed  
>  Izuru Hinata| BreakBones


	131. //////////////////

Taking a break! Love you all! Mwah!


	132. Chapter 132: Hap borth Mom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIRUMI

The Chaos Family  
7:42 am  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: Monokuma has been thoroughly inhaled by the entirety of the 77th and most of the 78th.  
  
TheSmallestDwaf: But like, what was he thinking? Jabberwock island?? REALLY MAN??  
  
TheCoolOne: SMH our principal is stupid.  
  
ThePrettyOne: Hey guys, guess what?  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: What?  
  
ThePrettyOne: It's Mom's birthday?  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: Oh yeah. Prepare yourself guys, Ouma's already started preparing and if you mess anything up you'll die.  
  
ThePrettyOne: Noted.  
  
TheCoolOne: Whose cooking lunch today?  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: I'll be assisting Teruteru in cooking for the group.   
  
WhyHaveOneTalent; Now, if you'll excuse me.  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent is offline  
  
TheCoolOne: Okay, I'm gonna go prepare something  
  
TheCoolOne is offline  
  
ThePrettyOne: Mom best be prepared for our unconditional love!  
  
The Chaos Family  
9:30 am  
  
MadeMaid: Morning.  
  
Harubro: I apologize for this in advance.  
  
HotMess: 💖💖💖💖♥💖💖💖💞💞💞💕💕💕💕💕💖💖💖💖💖💘💗💖💖💖💖♥💘💗💜💓🧡💝💞💞💞💞❤❤🖤💚💙💝💝💝💝💝💕💕💕💕💕💞💞💞💞💘💘💘♥♥♥💜💜💜💜❣❣❣❣♥ YOU SO FUCKING PRECIOUS WHEN YOU SMILE 💖💖💖💖♥💖💖💖💞💞💞💕💕💕💕💕💖💖💖💖💖💘💗💖💖💖💖♥💘💗💜💓🧡💝💞💞💞💞❤❤🖤💚💙💝💝💝💝💝💕💕💕💕💕💞💞💞💞💘💘💘♥♥♥💜💜💜💜❣❣❣❣♥  
  
MadeMaid: What the-  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: 💖💖💖💖♥💖💖💖💞💞💞💕💕💕💕💕💖💖💖💖💖💘💗💖💖💖💖♥💘💗💜💓🧡💝💞💞💞💞❤❤🖤💚💙💝💝💝💝💝💕💕💕💕💕💞💞💞💞💘💘💘♥♥♥💜💜💜💜❣❣❣❣♥ NEXT LYRIC REMOVED BECAUSE WE RESPECT AND LOVE YOU AND ITS CREEPY TO SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT ABOUT OUR "MOM"💖💖💖💖♥💖💖💖💞💞💞💕💕💕💕💕💖💖💖💖💖💘💗💖💖💖💖♥💘💗💜💓🧡💝💞💞💞💞❤❤🖤💚💙💝💝💝💝💝💕💕💕💕💕💞💞💞💞💘💘💘♥♥♥💜💜💜💜❣❣❣❣♥   
  
MadeMaid: I SWEAR-  
  
TheCoolOne: 💖💖💖💖♥💖💖💖💞💞💞💕💕💕💕💕💖💖💖💖💖💘💗💖💖💖💖♥💘💗💜💓🧡💝💞💞💞💞❤❤🖤💚💙💝💝💝💝💝💕💕💕💕💕💞💞💞💞💘💘💘♥♥♥💜💜💜💜❣❣❣❣♥ GIRL I LOSE MYSELF UP IN THOSE EYE-EYE-EYE--EYE-EYES 💖💖💖💖♥💖💖💖💞💞💞💕💕💕💕💕💖💖💖💖💖💘💗💖💖💖💖♥💘💗💜💓🧡💝💞💞💞💞❤❤🖤💚💙💝💝💝💝💝💕💕💕💕💕💞💞💞💞💘💘💘♥♥♥💜💜💜💜❣❣❣❣♥   
  
  
MadeMaid: I swear you guys   
  
KiwiKichi: 💖💖💖💖♥💖💖💖💞💞💞💕💕💕💕💕💖💖💖💖💖💘💗💖💖💖💖♥💘💗💜💓🧡💝💞💞💞💞❤❤🖤💚💙💝💝💝💝💝💕💕💕💕💕💞💞💞💞💘💘💘♥♥♥💜💜💜💜❣❣❣❣♥ I JUST HAD TO LET YOU KNOW YOU'RE MINE~~~~~~~~~~~~💖💖💖💖♥💖💖💖💞💞💞💕💕💕💕💕💖💖💖💖💖💘💗💖💖💖💖♥💘💗💜💓🧡💝💞💞💞💞❤❤🖤💚💙💝💝💝💝💝💕💕💕💕💕💞💞💞💞💘💘💘♥♥♥💜💜💜💜❣❣❣❣♥   
  
MadeMaid: I cannot believe-  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: 💖💖💖💖♥💖💖💖💞💞💞💕💕💕💕💕💖💖💖💖💖💘💗💖💖💖💖♥💘💗💜💓🧡💝💞💞💞💞❤❤🖤💚💙💝💝💝💝💝💕💕💕💕💕💞💞💞💞💘💘💘♥♥♥💜💜💜💜❣❣❣❣♥ I'M SO FUCKING HAPPY YOU'RE ALIVE 💖💖💖💖♥💖💖💖💞💞💞💕💕💕💕💕💖💖💖💖💖💘💗💖💖💖💖♥💘💗💜💓🧡💝💞💞💞💞❤❤🖤💚💙💝💝💝💝💝💕💕💕💕💕💞💞💞💞💘💘💘♥♥♥💜💜💜💜❣❣❣❣♥   
  
MadeMaid: I-  
  
Harubro: i think you broke her.   
  
EneClone: Y'all are dorks. Happy birthday Mom, life is cursed.   
  
KiwiKichi: *looks at Mom* ᵘʷᵘ oh frick ᵘʷᵘ ᵘʷᵘ ᵘʷᵘ ᵘʷᵘ ᵘʷᵘ ᵘʷᵘ ᵘʷᵘ ᵘʷᵘ frick sorry guys ᵘʷᵘ ᵘʷᵘ ᵘʷᵘ ᵘʷᵘ ᵘʷᵘ ᵘʷᵘ sorry im dropping ᵘʷᵘ my uwus all over the ᵘʷᵘ place ᵘʷᵘ ᵘʷᵘ ᵘʷᵘ sorry  
  
EneClone: Alternatively:   
Saihara and/or Kiibo: *exists*  
Kokichi: ᵘʷᵘ oh frick ᵘʷᵘ ᵘʷᵘ ᵘʷᵘ ᵘʷᵘ ᵘʷᵘ ᵘʷᵘ ᵘʷᵘ ᵘʷᵘ frick sorry guys ᵘʷᵘ ᵘʷᵘ ᵘʷᵘ ᵘʷᵘ ᵘʷᵘ ᵘʷᵘ sorry im dropping ᵘʷᵘ my uwus all over the ᵘʷᵘ place ᵘʷᵘ ᵘʷᵘ ᵘʷᵘ sorry  
  
KiwiKichi: DNDNDNDd  
  
Mugi: Tis mom appreciation day folks  
  
Mugi: OH HECK MOTHERS DAY IS SUNDAY AS WELL  
  
Angie: So much Kirumi appreciation OWO  
  
Legs: <https://data.whicdn.com/images/324239207/superthumb.jpg?t=1545677926> @MadeMaid  
  
Legs: I've risen  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: BABE UR BACK  
  
Legs: I WILL ALWAYS AWAKEN TO APPRECIATE WOMAN  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: We stan OWO  
  
GremlinKing: Happy birthday Mom  
  
BugMan: Happy birthday Tojo-san!  
  
MadeMaid; I love and hate all of you :)  
  
MadeMaid: Now come downstairs and give me a hug.  
  
MadeMaid and several others are offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Detective Doolittle  
> Tsumugi| Mugi  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Angie  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himiko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> ConcernedFather| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo  
> Izuru| Izuru
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> The Idiot Squad  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| DetectiveDoolittle  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu
> 
> The Whole School  
> Kaede Akamatsu: RepAkamatsu  
> Rantaro Amami: AvocadoBoy  
> Miu Iruma: Thirsty  
> Kokichi Ouma: LittleGremlin  
> Kiibo: Kiibo  
> Gonta Gokuharu: BugGonta  
> Shuichi Saihara: LesserDetective  
> Tsumugi Shirogane: Cosplayer  
> Korekiyo Shinguji: MaskWeirdo  
> Tenko Chabishira: ChubShredder  
> Kirumi Tojo: DesignatedMom  
> Maki Harukawa: LiteralMurderer  
> Ryoma Hoshi: CatBoy  
> Kaito Momota: SpaceHead  
> Himiko Yumeno: MagicFreak  
> Angie Yonaga: AdorableAngel
> 
> Akane Owari: SafetyHazard  
> Chiaki Nanami: NEETBait  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: BossBaby  
> Gundham Tanaka: DemonLord  
> Hinata Hajime: Protag-Chan  
> Hiyoko Saionji: ActualDemon  
> Ibuki Mioda: PleaseShutUp  
> Kazuichi Souda: SharpTeeth  
> Mahiru Koizumi: OneBraincell  
> Mikan Tsumuki: WeebBait  
> Nagito Komaeda: UnluckyOhWait  
> Nekomaru Nidai: SafetyHazard#2  
> Peko Pekoyama: SwordWoman  
> Sonia Nevermind: NevermindThat  
> Teruteru Hanamura: ThisThing  
> Izuru Kamakura: PetProject  
> Imposter: CopyCat
> 
> Junko Enoshima: Despair  
> Mukuro Ikusaba: Despair#2  
> Kyoko Kirigiri: BetterDetective  
> Leon Kuwata: NoBraincells  
> Makoto Naegi: ActuallyLucky  
> Mondo Owada: Whipped  
> Sakura Ogami: MuscleWoman  
> Sayaka Maizono: Siren  
> Toko Fukawa: ThisOneIsBad  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure: 30%SucessRate  
> Komaru Naegi: TheGoodSibling  
> Aoi Asahina: DonutLover  
> Byakuya Togami: NotTheFatOne  
> Celestia Ludenburg: EmoQueen  
> Chihiro Fujisaki: Precious  
> Hifumi Yamada: WeabooANDNEET  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Stickler
> 
> Ruto Yamada| Flexible  
>  Hinoka Azu| NoFlexZone  
> Sora Ito| DaddyIssues  
> Himari Ogawa| AnotherGremlin  
> Alex Tanaka| NeedsHelp  
> Tohru Tanaka| AnotherProgrammer  
> Reo Kondo| DadInTraining  
>  Kanna Ono| RottenTomatoes  
> Ayano Midori| DDRKnockOff  
>  Hinako Midori| SewingMachine  
> Azune Midori| BigBabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa| EBoyThot  
>  Mizuki Hazuka| MapMaker  
> Shigure Takahashi| Precious#2  
>  Mina Murakami| Hanahaki  
>  Oka Murakami| Heterochromatia  
> Bianca White| PrincessISupposed  
>  Izuru Hinata| BreakBones


	133. ///////

Taking a break!


	134. Chapter 134: Beach Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter for today! Longer one tomorrow!

  
The Chaos Family  
8;34 am

SEESAWEFFECT: Morning folks.

HotMess; Someone nearly exploded the kitchen again,,,

SEESAWEFFECT: Seriously? How?

HotMess: I have no clue

Angie; I was trying to make breakfast, and the oven just caught fire.

SEESAWEFFECT: 👀👀👀👀👀

HotMess; Dndndndndnd Korekiyo! Be nice.

SEESAWEFFECT: Fine, fine.

Angie: Anyway, I'm off. Gonta wants to go bug hunting. Say hi to Mom you two! (Remember, it's Mother's Day in America).

HotMess: We will.

SEESAWEFFECT: Bye Angie.

Angie: Bye!

Angie is offline

The Chaos Family  
10:56 am

DetectiveDoolittle: Wow, I have no clue whag the fuck that is but it is terrifying.

KiwiKichi: Gonta's bugs are actually demon confirmed

DetectiveDoolittle: Is that a wasp?

Calculester: Do you really wanna know?

DetectiveDoolittle: Absolutely not.

KiwiKichi: Oh, btw, the 77th is gonna drag us all out to the beach in like, 15 minutes so get ready.

DetectiveDoolittle: I'm never gonna be able to get any work done, am I?

Calculester: Working during a class trip is illegal.

DetectiveDoolittle: Then arrest me coward.

KiwiKichi: I can go get the handcuffs?

Legs: Why do you have handcuffs???

KiwiKichi: I stole them from Himiko :p poo

TheSmallestDwarf: Quit stealing my shit Ouma.

KiwiKichi; Hmmm...nah.

GremlinKing; OUMA. IT IS NO CHAOS WEEK.

KiwiKichi: No

Legs: Dndndnd

Legs: But seriously y'all, get ready for sun, fun and...oh right I'm still in trouble.

TheSmallestDwarf: Ahaha, you're gonna be forced to stay with Amami for the whole trip XD

Legs: I'm fucking dead.

TheSmallestDwarf; Welp, see you all there!

  
TheSmallestDwarf and several others are offline

  
The Whole Class  
12:24 pm

DesignatedMom: This is already chaos

PetProject: I suspect you were right in staying away from the water.

DesignatedMom; Aren't I always right?

LiteralMurderer; Pretty much.

SpaceHead; Okay but have you guys ever noticed how skinny Ouma is????

DesignatedMom: Yes. It worries me :(

LiteralMurderer: It's cause he eats nothing but junk :/

SpaceHead; SMH he can't only subsist off sugar...

PetProject; "Watch me."

DesignatedMom: dndndndnd

Cosplayer: Maki! Come join us! Kaede and I are gonna sunbathe out on those rocks!

LiteralMurderer; No thanks, I'd rather not.

Cosplayer: Awwwww. Fine then, we'll just take Miu.

Thirsty; Wow, mean.

Cosplayer: We both know you can't stay still for that long.

Thirsty: Okay, true, but still!

Cosplayer; Time to get our tan on!

Thirsty: Yep!

Thirsty is offline

DesignatedMom: At least everyone seems to be enjoying themselves.

PetProject: I heard the girls from my class and the 78th say they were going to binge Disney Movies once it gets dark.

DesignatedMom: I wonder if some of my class will go as well,,,

PetProject: Probably.

DesignatedMom: At least it will be quiet...

PetProject: Same here.

PetProject; Do you want to hang out?

DesignatedMom: That would be nice.

PetProject: I'm coming over to you then

DesignatedMom: See you soon

DesignatedMom is offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Detective Doolittle  
> Tsumugi| Mugi  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Angie  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himiko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> ConcernedFather| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo  
> Izuru| Izuru
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> The Idiot Squad  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| DetectiveDoolittle  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu
> 
> The Whole School  
> Kaede Akamatsu: RepAkamatsu  
> Rantaro Amami: AvocadoBoy  
> Miu Iruma: Thirsty  
> Kokichi Ouma: LittleGremlin  
> Kiibo: Kiibo  
> Gonta Gokuharu: BugGonta  
> Shuichi Saihara: LesserDetective  
> Tsumugi Shirogane: Cosplayer  
> Korekiyo Shinguji: MaskWeirdo  
> Tenko Chabishira: ChubShredder  
> Kirumi Tojo: DesignatedMom  
> Maki Harukawa: LiteralMurderer  
> Ryoma Hoshi: CatBoy  
> Kaito Momota: SpaceHead  
> Himiko Yumeno: MagicFreak  
> Angie Yonaga: AdorableAngel
> 
> Akane Owari: SafetyHazard  
> Chiaki Nanami: NEETBait  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: BossBaby  
> Gundham Tanaka: DemonLord  
> Hinata Hajime: Protag-Chan  
> Hiyoko Saionji: ActualDemon  
> Ibuki Mioda: PleaseShutUp  
> Kazuichi Souda: SharpTeeth  
> Mahiru Koizumi: OneBraincell  
> Mikan Tsumuki: WeebBait  
> Nagito Komaeda: UnluckyOhWait  
> Nekomaru Nidai: SafetyHazard#2  
> Peko Pekoyama: SwordWoman  
> Sonia Nevermind: NevermindThat  
> Teruteru Hanamura: ThisThing  
> Izuru Kamakura: PetProject  
> Imposter: CopyCat
> 
> Junko Enoshima: Despair  
> Mukuro Ikusaba: Despair#2  
> Kyoko Kirigiri: BetterDetective  
> Leon Kuwata: NoBraincells  
> Makoto Naegi: ActuallyLucky  
> Mondo Owada: Whipped  
> Sakura Ogami: MuscleWoman  
> Sayaka Maizono: Siren  
> Toko Fukawa: ThisOneIsBad  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure: 30%SucessRate  
> Komaru Naegi: TheGoodSibling  
> Aoi Asahina: DonutLover  
> Byakuya Togami: NotTheFatOne  
> Celestia Ludenburg: EmoQueen  
> Chihiro Fujisaki: Precious  
> Hifumi Yamada: WeabooANDNEET  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Stickler
> 
> Ruto Yamada| Flexible  
>  Hinoka Azu| NoFlexZone  
> Sora Ito| DaddyIssues  
> Himari Ogawa| AnotherGremlin  
> Alex Tanaka| NeedsHelp  
> Tohru Tanaka| AnotherProgrammer  
> Reo Kondo| DadInTraining  
>  Kanna Ono| RottenTomatoes  
> Ayano Midori| DDRKnockOff  
>  Hinako Midori| SewingMachine  
> Azune Midori| BigBabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa| EBoyThot  
>  Mizuki Hazuka| MapMaker  
> Shigure Takahashi| Precious#2  
>  Mina Murakami| Hanahaki  
>  Oka Murakami| Heterochromatia  
> Bianca White| PrincessISupposed  
>  Izuru Hinata| BreakBones


	135. Chapter 135: Water War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Water war! Water war! Water war!

The Chaos Family  
8:21 am  
  
Legs: My back hurts so badly omfg  
  
Angie: What's wrong?  
  
Legs: I woke up in the pool.   
  
Angie: So, Ouma?  
  
KiwiKichi: Actually it was Himari this time.  
  
Legs: GFDI.   
  
Angie: She's CE and I love that.  
  
Mugi: She's Chaotic Good. Maybe just Chaotic Chaotic  
  
TheCoolOne; SCREW ALIGNMENTS  
  
Mugi: That one is Chaotic Evil.   
  
TheCoolOne: Ur mean  
  
ThePrettyOne: *your  
  
HotMess: How the turntables  
  
Legs: DNDnDNDND YOU CORRECTED HER ON HER GRAMMAR BUT DO YOU EVEN ENGLISH??  
  
ThePrettyOne: Hypocrite  
  
HotMess: Pot, kettle.  
  
ThePrettyOne: "Goy"-Amami, 2019.   
  
HotMess: HEY, THAT'S NOT FAIR  
  
Legs: Goy  
  
TheCoolOne: Goy  
  
Angie: Goy  
  
Mugi: Goy  
  
HotMess: You guys are bullies.   
  
ThePrettyOne: :p  
  
Angie: Oh, by the way! Everyone wants to film a battle royal style water fight for the youtube channel.  
  
KiwiKichi: Control Alt Yeet?  
  
Angie: We're not calling it that.  
  
HotMess: Yes, yes we are.  
  
TheCoolOne: WE ARE.  
  
ThePrettyOne: We're not calling it Control Alt Yeet.  
  
KiwiKichi: Why not??  
  
ThePrettyOne: Because. I. Said. So.   
  
KiwiKichi: I have been defeated :(  
  
ThePrettyOne: Anyway, get over here. We're all gonna have a wholesome family meal and then get ready for a water fight.  
  
TheCoolOne: Oh, btw I waterproofed all your phones last night so dw  
  
Mugi: How did you get my phone???  
  
TheCoolOne: Shhhh shhh shhhh  
  
Mugi: MIU!  
  
TheCoolOne is offline  
  
Angie: Chaotic Evil but Valid  
  
ThePrettyOne: God I love her,,,  
  
Legs: Such purity,,,  
  
Legs and several others are offline  
  
Confused Lesbians Squad™  
10:24 am  
  
SisterHimiko: Girls, it is time.  
  
SisterKomaru: Are we teaming up for this water fight?  
  
SisterTenko: Duh! These degenerates will never know what hit them!  
  
SisterSakura: Tenko, we've discussed this. Do not refer to the boys as degenerates.  
  
SisterTenko: Okay,,,  
  
SisterAngie: Atua has blessed Angie with the best ideas for hiding spots.  
  
SisterKomaru: That's fortunate. We should be able to win by outlasting the competition.  
  
SisterSaionji: We just have to get Maki and Peko out asap!  
  
SisterFukawa: Leave it to me b*tches!  
  
SisterKomaru: Ah, good morning Sho.  
  
SisterFukawa: Morning!  
  
SisterCelestia: This whole thing is incredibly childish.  
  
SisterMiu: You don't have to play.  
  
SisterCelestia: No, I shall delight in crushing these idiots beneath me.  
  
SisterCelestia: Ah, pardon, the pig is speaking to me.  
  
SisterCelestia is offline  
  
SisterAoi: She shouldn't be so mean to Yamada.   
  
SisterSakura: She shouldn't, but she does.   
  
SisterMahiru: I'm sure I'm going to get some gorgeous photos today!  
  
SisterSaionji: You better! Just be careful not to get blood in any of them.  
  
SisterMaizono: Saionji, do not kill any small animals this time. Or bugs. Gonta cried when you squashed those ants and if you kill any more crabs Gundham will hurt you.  
  
SisterSaionji: But it's fun!  
  
SisterMahiru: Just don't alright?? No more violence.  
  
SisterSaionji: Fine. I'm gonna go pick on Mikan a bit.  
  
SisterMahiru: Saionji!  
  
SisterSaionji is offline  
  
SisterMahiru: I swear,,,  
  
SisterAoi: Good luck with her! Sakura and I are gonna go get ready!  
  
SisterKaede: Okay then. Angie, show me the spots you found?  
  
Angie: Will do!  
  
Angie and several others are offline  
  
  
The Whole School  
1:23 pm  
  
LesserDetective: It's a warzone out there,,,  
  
MagicFreak: I have a cozy spot so I'm good.  
  
CatBoy: I swear if I get hit by one more water balloon I quit.  
  
BugGonta: Don't worry! Gonta will protect Hoshi!  
  
CatBoy: My cold empty heart feels strange,,  
  
Kiibo: Heart attack?  
  
CatBoy: Mayperchance?  
  
BetterDetective: @ActuallyLucky Where are you and Togami?  
  
ActuallyLucky; Byakuya says I'm not allowed to tell you because he knows you're planning to dump water on him and his shoes are expensive,,,  
  
BetterDetective: Please Makoto?  
  
ActuallyLucky: Omg no stop that's cheating!  
  
LesserDetective: Where have I felt this energy before??  
  
Kiibo: Maki + Kaito.  
  
SpaceHead: Okay you're not wrong-  
  
Bianca: Folks, where's Sora???  
  
Heterochromatia: Not with us  
  
ActuallyLucky: I saw him run by earlier. He stopped to nod at Togami. they did the rich boy nod,,,they did it with Ruto earlier.   
  
CatBoy: Amami does it too,,,  
  
MagicFreak: They probably all own airpods.  
  
BetterDetective: Togami does.  
  
Bianca: Sora's airpods have leashes!  
  
AnotherGremlin: You and Sora sure spend a lot of time together. :)  
  
Bianca; Yeah, we're friends!  
  
Kiibo: I didn't think Sora could have friends.  
  
LesserDetective: He's just Togami but less "I'm better than you" and more like "If you won't make my father proud of me and aren't a building, you may go."  
  
Kiibo: "Thank you, next."  
  
Bianca: He's really sweet once you get to know him!  
  
AnotherGremlin: It's just buried very deep down. Like, Grinch level deep down.  
  
LesserDetective: Have you guys forgotten we're at war?  
  
SpaceHead; The group chat is no man's land.  
  
AnotherGremlin: oh, by the way, Miu's hacking the sprinkler system cowards.  
  
ThisThing: Please don't, I'm making food.  
  
AnotherGremlin: Too late!  
  
ThisThing: MY CROISSANTS!!!  
  
AnotherGremlin: Muahahaha.  
  
Kiibo: And I'm wet.  
  
ActuallyLucky: This means war.  
  
ActuallyLucky is offline  
  
Bianca; RIP anyone who gets in his way.  
  
Bianca is offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Detective Doolittle  
> Tsumugi| Mugi  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Angie  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himiko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> ConcernedFather| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo  
> Izuru| Izuru
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> The Idiot Squad  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| DetectiveDoolittle  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu
> 
> The Whole School  
> Kaede Akamatsu: RepAkamatsu  
> Rantaro Amami: AvocadoBoy  
> Miu Iruma: Thirsty  
> Kokichi Ouma: LittleGremlin  
> Kiibo: Kiibo  
> Gonta Gokuharu: BugGonta  
> Shuichi Saihara: LesserDetective  
> Tsumugi Shirogane: Cosplayer  
> Korekiyo Shinguji: MaskWeirdo  
> Tenko Chabishira: ChubShredder  
> Kirumi Tojo: DesignatedMom  
> Maki Harukawa: LiteralMurderer  
> Ryoma Hoshi: CatBoy  
> Kaito Momota: SpaceHead  
> Himiko Yumeno: MagicFreak  
> Angie Yonaga: AdorableAngel
> 
> Akane Owari: SafetyHazard  
> Chiaki Nanami: NEETBait  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: BossBaby  
> Gundham Tanaka: DemonLord  
> Hinata Hajime: Protag-Chan  
> Hiyoko Saionji: ActualDemon  
> Ibuki Mioda: PleaseShutUp  
> Kazuichi Souda: SharpTeeth  
> Mahiru Koizumi: OneBraincell  
> Mikan Tsumuki: WeebBait  
> Nagito Komaeda: UnluckyOhWait  
> Nekomaru Nidai: SafetyHazard#2  
> Peko Pekoyama: SwordWoman  
> Sonia Nevermind: NevermindThat  
> Teruteru Hanamura: ThisThing  
> Izuru Kamakura: PetProject  
> Imposter: CopyCat
> 
> Junko Enoshima: Despair  
> Mukuro Ikusaba: Despair#2  
> Kyoko Kirigiri: BetterDetective  
> Leon Kuwata: NoBraincells  
> Makoto Naegi: ActuallyLucky  
> Mondo Owada: Whipped  
> Sakura Ogami: MuscleWoman  
> Sayaka Maizono: Siren  
> Toko Fukawa: ThisOneIsBad  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure: 30%SucessRate  
> Komaru Naegi: TheGoodSibling  
> Aoi Asahina: DonutLover  
> Byakuya Togami: NotTheFatOne  
> Celestia Ludenburg: EmoQueen  
> Chihiro Fujisaki: Precious  
> Hifumi Yamada: WeabooANDNEET  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Stickler
> 
> Ruto Yamada| Flexible  
>  Hinoka Azu| NoFlexZone  
> Sora Ito| DaddyIssues  
> Himari Ogawa| AnotherGremlin  
> Alex Tanaka| NeedsHelp  
> Tohru Tanaka| AnotherProgrammer  
> Reo Kondo| DadInTraining  
>  Kanna Ono| RottenTomatoes  
> Ayano Midori| DDRKnockOff  
>  Hinako Midori| SewingMachine  
> Azune Midori| BigBabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa| EBoyThot  
>  Mizuki Hazuka| MapMaker  
> Shigure Takahashi| Precious#2  
>  Mina Murakami| Hanahaki  
>  Oka Murakami| Heterochromatia  
> Bianca White| PrincessISupposed  
>  Izuru Hinata| BreakBones


	136. Chapter 136: Hoshi Has An Issue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to 4Monadonis2, epicpeachtime, and OsmiusDreamer for some of today's plot points!
> 
> Also, epic thank you for the idea because people have wanted a Ryoma arc and OH BOY, do I have one.

 

The Chaos Family  
8:29 am  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: Morning everyone.   
  
HotMess: Morning! I got this really cool game off of Chiaki so that's what I've been doing.  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: What's it about?  
  
HotMess: It's Garfield for the Gameboy!  
  
HotMess: here, I'll show you a screenshot!  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: You can screenshot on Gameboy?  
  
HotMess: [garfieldgameboy.jpg](https://www.dualshockers.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/11/V-Pq7pmcPKOBW7vHsYbGx27L-thk45yM1d1Wd1kNGh4-1.jpg)

  
SEESAWEFFECT: WHAT THE ACTUAL F*CK IS THAT RANTAROU?  
  
KiwiKichi: I want my Mom,,,,  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: That is cursed and I hate it.   
  
Legs: MY EYES!  
  
HotMess: If I have to suffer, so do you.   
  
SEESAWEFFECT: Well, guess I'm not sleeping tonight.   
  
KiwiKichi: God it's my anxiety personified.  
  
KiwiKichi: It's a picture of the thing I'm forced to live with,,,  
  
Legs: The devil's greatest trick was convincing the world he did not exist.  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: I'm definitely scarred for life.   
  
Legs: I want to bleach my eyes and my brain.  
  
HotMess: I'm gonna print out this picture and put it everywhere.  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: DO NOT.  
  
HotMess is offline  
  
KiwiKichi: Responsible my foot.   
  
Legs: I'm gonna take a shower.  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: BRB gonna go put salt on all the openings in my room,  
  
Legs and 2 others are offline  
  
  
The Chaos Family  
10:21 am  
  
BugMan: Ummm, Hoshi has a problem.  
  
MadeMaid: What's wrong?  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent; Is it the picture?   
  
MadeMaid: What picture?

  
WhyHaveOneTalent:[thiswallcursed.jpg](https://discordapp.com/channels/536213544966815766/536223097926189068)

  
MadeMaid; WHAT IS THAT?  
  
Calculester: god stays in heaven because he too fears his creations.  
  
MadeMaid: Can we all act like rational human beings for five fucking minutes? Just this once? Can I not be bombarded with terrifying imagery for ONE DAY?   
  
TheCoolOne: [actually.jpg](https://i.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/original/000/026/270/actually.jpg)  
  
KiwiKichi:[actually.jpg](https://i.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/original/000/026/270/actually.jpg)

ThePrettyOne: Oh my god, they're the same person I swear.  
  
EneClone: Can we stay on topic? WHAT IS UP WITH UNCLE HOSHI?  
  
Harubro: ^^^^  
  
BugMan: Umm, Hoshi needs to borrow some clothes?  
  
EneClone: Uh, I don't think any of us would fit in his clothes.   
  
BugMan: Hoshi is big now!  
  
MadeMaid; WHO JUST DROPPED THAT?  
  
EneClone: Kaito.  
  
Harubro: I'll buy a new coffee pot.  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: Ummm,,,wow. Okay. Unexpected.   
  
BugMan: He's about Amami's height I think?  
  
KiwiKichi: GFDI! HOSHI HAS BETRAYED US!  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: inb4 anyone asks, I haven't been doing my magic thing for a hot minute.  
  
Legs: So he's hit a sudden, unexpected, impossible growth spurt?  
  
KiwiKichi: Maybe he slept for once and his body decided "QUICK, LET'S GROW NOW BECAUSE WE MAY NOT GET ANOTHER SHOT AT THIS"  
  
EneClone: It's either magic or b*llsh*ttery and I'm guessing that somebody has meddled.  
  
BugMan: Well, Gonta thinks we should focus on clothing Hoshi first...  
  
MadeMaid: I shall be right there to assist him.  
  
MadeMaid; I also need to burn my eyes.  
  
KiwiKichi: I'm gonna murder Amami.  
  
ThePrettyOne: That's illegal, so no, no you're not.   
  
KiwiKichi: Awww :(  
  
TheCoolOne: We can, however, put glitter glue in all his underwear.  
  
KiwiKichi: P E R F E C T  
  
Calculester: KOKICHI, NO!  
  
KiwiKichi is offline  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: DANG IT! That means I'm the shortest person now :(  
  
Calculester: You'll grow eventually!  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: yeah right.  
  
ThePrettyOne: You will!  
  
TheCoolOne: Just master heeled boots. You'll give yourself a couple of inches. He's only like, 6 cm taller than you.   
  
TheSmallestDwarf: Curse Ouma and his extra 6 centimeters!  
  
ThePrettyOne: Plus, small girls are cuter!  
  
Mugi: CONFIRMED! Saionji is cute but she's a vicious gremlin.  
  
Angie: I'm jealous cause Mugi's like 5 foot 8 and I'm forever 5 foot 2...  
  
Mugi: Awwww, but you're so cute though!!! I can't wear heels without being like way too tall,,,  
  
Angie: TALL GIRLS ARE HOT THO??  
  
ThePrettyOne: Tall anyone is hot, short anyone is cute, everyone is perfect period.  
  
TheCoolOne: Okay but mood, everyone is so good looking at this school like,,, please spare me???  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: Why is everyone so pretty????  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: I wouldn't say everyone is good-looking. Most of them are just okay.  
  
ThePrettyOne: I've literally only ever seen you look at Kirumi so like,,,, biased?  
  
Angie: Even the (meh people EDITED) people that aren't my type are still fun to be around! Although there are really only 2 meh people, and even then they're like a solid 8/10.  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: Isn't it kinda shallow to judge folks based on looks?  
  
Angie: Aww Himiko, we're only talking about it for purely aesthetic reasons. You know we'd never treat people we're not attracted too differently.  
  
Angie: We're not frat boys.  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: Still, calling people meh is kinda rude?  
  
Angie: Oh is it? How would I not be rude then?  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: Just say "not my type" or something along those lines. They're still good-looking just the way they are.   
  
Angie: Okay then! I'll edit that message!  
  
System.ui: Message edited!  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: Thank you!  
  
EneClone: While I'm not going to judge you all for being supremely thirsty, you NEED to come see Hoshi.   
  
TheSmallestDwarf: I'mma kick him in the shins for that growth spurt.   
  
TheCoolOne: Do it!  
  
ThePrettyOne; DO NOT!  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: :)))  
  
TheSmallestDwarf and several others are offline  
  
The Chaos Family  
1:44 pm  
  
GremlinKing: I'm not sure how I feel about this.  
  
DetectiveDoolittle: I'd be panicking too. Going from 3 feet and five inches to 5 feet and 10 inches is pretty much unheard of, especially overnight/  
  
GremlinKing: However, I can finally reach the top shelves.  
  
DetectiveDoolittle: So there's a plus.  
  
KiwiKichi: I have to get taller soon! I must not allow Himiko and you to beat me.  
  
Calculester: It's not a competition...  
  
KiwiKichi: That's what someone whose losing would say!  
  
KiwiKichi: ONWARDS!  
  
KiwiKichi is offline   
  
GremlinKing: I guess I'm not a gremlin anymore,,,,  
  
GremlinKing: I need a nap...  
  


GremlinKing is offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day. 
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Detective Doolittle  
> Tsumugi| Mugi  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Angie  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himiko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> ConcernedFather| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo  
> Izuru| Izuru
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> The Idiot Squad  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| DetectiveDoolittle  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu
> 
> The Whole School  
> Kaede Akamatsu: RepAkamatsu  
> Rantaro Amami: AvocadoBoy  
> Miu Iruma: Thirsty  
> Kokichi Ouma: LittleGremlin  
> Kiibo: Kiibo  
> Gonta Gokuharu: BugGonta  
> Shuichi Saihara: LesserDetective  
> Tsumugi Shirogane: Cosplayer  
> Korekiyo Shinguji: MaskWeirdo  
> Tenko Chabishira: ChubShredder  
> Kirumi Tojo: DesignatedMom  
> Maki Harukawa: LiteralMurderer  
> Ryoma Hoshi: CatBoy  
> Kaito Momota: SpaceHead  
> Himiko Yumeno: MagicFreak  
> Angie Yonaga: AdorableAngel
> 
> Akane Owari: SafetyHazard  
> Chiaki Nanami: NEETBait  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: BossBaby  
> Gundham Tanaka: DemonLord  
> Hinata Hajime: Protag-Chan  
> Hiyoko Saionji: ActualDemon  
> Ibuki Mioda: PleaseShutUp  
> Kazuichi Souda: SharpTeeth  
> Mahiru Koizumi: OneBraincell  
> Mikan Tsumuki: WeebBait  
> Nagito Komaeda: UnluckyOhWait  
> Nekomaru Nidai: SafetyHazard#2  
> Peko Pekoyama: SwordWoman  
> Sonia Nevermind: NevermindThat  
> Teruteru Hanamura: ThisThing  
> Izuru Kamakura: PetProject  
> Imposter: CopyCat
> 
> Junko Enoshima: Despair  
> Mukuro Ikusaba: Despair#2  
> Kyoko Kirigiri: BetterDetective  
> Leon Kuwata: NoBraincells  
> Makoto Naegi: ActuallyLucky  
> Mondo Owada: Whipped  
> Sakura Ogami: MuscleWoman  
> Sayaka Maizono: Siren  
> Toko Fukawa: ThisOneIsBad  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure: 30%SucessRate  
> Komaru Naegi: TheGoodSibling  
> Aoi Asahina: DonutLover  
> Byakuya Togami: NotTheFatOne  
> Celestia Ludenburg: EmoQueen  
> Chihiro Fujisaki: Precious  
> Hifumi Yamada: WeabooANDNEET  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Stickler
> 
> Ruto Yamada| Flexible  
>  Hinoka Azu| NoFlexZone  
> Sora Ito| DaddyIssues  
> Himari Ogawa| AnotherGremlin  
> Alex Tanaka| NeedsHelp  
> Tohru Tanaka| AnotherProgrammer  
> Reo Kondo| DadInTraining  
>  Kanna Ono| RottenTomatoes  
> Ayano Midori| DDRKnockOff  
>  Hinako Midori| SewingMachine  
> Azune Midori| BigBabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa| EBoyThot  
>  Mizuki Hazuka| MapMaker  
> Shigure Takahashi| Precious#2  
>  Mina Murakami| Hanahaki  
>  Oka Murakami| Heterochromatia  
> Bianca White| PrincessISupposed  
>  Izuru Hinata| BreakBones


	137. ////////////////

Taking a break to work on other things! Love you guys!


	138. Chapter 138: A Chaotic Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all over the place guys

The Chaos Family  
8:54 am  
  
GremlinKing: I tried to slide down the stairs like I usually do but I fell off and I feel hurt.   
  
BugMan: oh no! Is Hoshi okay?  
  
GremlinKing: Yeah. It's just weird and I don't like it.  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: God what a humble brag. "Look at me I'm average height"  
  
GremlinKing: Actually I'm taller than average now  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: OH MY GOD  
  
Legs: Awww Himiko, don't be like that! You're perfect just the way you are.  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: You say that about every woman who so much as exists ever.  
  
Legs: Okay, true, but I like you the most and that's the truth!  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: Hmph, okay.  
  
GremlinKing; Wow that's too sweet too early in the morning, cease and desist.  
  
Legs: I LOVE YUMENO HIMIKO!  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: Stawp!   
  
Legs: Himiko: *exists*  
Me: ᵘʷᵘ ᵘʷᵘ  ᵘʷᵘ sorry I'm dropping ᵘʷᵘ my uwus all over the ᵘʷᵘ place  ᵘʷᵘ         ᵘʷᵘ     ᵘʷᵘ sorry  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: Oh my god Tenko no  
  
KiwiKichi: IS IT SIGNIFICANT OTHER APPRECIATION TIME?  
  
KiwiKichi: Also, a reminder to say Happy Late birthday to Kanna and Akane because we missed both their birthdays.  
  
MadeMaid: Makes sense because Akane was off with her class yesterday but what about Kanna?  
  
KiwiKichi: Y'all share a birthday.   
  
MadeMaid: Oh. Makes sense actually.   
  
KiwiKichi: Also we forgot to say Happy Birthday to Maizono and anyways, basically we missed a whole bunch of birthdays bc we've been busy.   
  
MadeMaid: I'll remember to tell them if I see them.  
  
KiwiKichi: Okay, now that that's over with-  
  
Mugi: MY GIRLFRIEND IS AMAZING ALEXA SEND TWEET  
  
Angie: awwww!!!!! I love you too!!!!  
  
HotMess: All of you are amazing!!!! Platonic relationship appreciation should be honored too!  
  
EneClone: Kaito you don't suck I guess  
  
Harubro: WOW  
  
EneClone: I'm just kidding. Your existence is inconsequential  
  
Harubro: wtf  
  
EneClone: I mean GOOD dammit  
  
Harubro: Wow you are literally Logan but more dangerous  
  
MadeMaid: Is "more dangerous" even correct?  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: No. Absolutely no thinking.  
  
GremlinKing: Guys we're flying back on Saturday and midterms are tomorrow are you folks ready?  
  
Legs: Oh god no  
  
TheCoolOne: How do we keep getting so distracted??  
  
ThePrettyOne: Us, staying on topic? Unlikely?  
  
DetectiveDoolittle: Unless that topic is murder or something. Then we obviously can't get distracted EVER.  
  
Calculester: That's the tea, sis.  
  
TheCoolOne: That's the thesis.  
  
Legs: If you share a body with someone, say as Hulk/Bruce Banner does, do you share accomplishments? Are would Hulk also be as Dr.?  
  
TheCoolOne; IF HE DIDN'T WRITE THAT THESIS HE AINT A DOCTOR.  
  
Legs: Okay then.  
  
Harubro: There was so much passion in that phrase.  
  
KiwiKichi: The caretaker is sending me pictures of Panta and omg I love them  
  
TheCoolOne: How currently exists the weather this day? I tremendously enjoy the sunshine all of us receiveth hither on the island. t currently is a tremendously valorous object I hath bought sunscreen, I understand you not? this day would exist a perfect day to swim. All of us should wend swimming soon, right?   
  
ThePrettyOne: GFDI she's translating again.  
  
MadeMaid; Oh no.  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: That doesn't even make sense  
  
HotMess: hitteth or miss   
I guess those gents nev'r miss, I understand you not?   
thee got a boyfriend, I bet that gent doesn't kiss ya   
that gent gon' findeth another wench and that gent won't miss ya   
that gent gon' skrrt and hitteth the dab like Wiz Khalifa   
thee playeth with those folk balls like it's FIFA   
thee on every level, thou art the vaward, ooh   
thee hath used to worketh at Whataburger   
Now thee pop thy pussy for the Warner Brothers   
(And that bangs, bro)   
Shots fired, thou art fired   
thou art washed up, thou art retired   
thy kitty looks like a flat tire (Eww! )   
I bet that thy kitty real not restful   
  
KiwiKichi: What the fuck did you just fucking specifically say about me, you sort of a little bitch, which for all intents and purposes is fairly significant. I'll have you literally know I graduated for all intents and purposes top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I\'ve been involved in numerous actually secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I kind of have over 300 basically confirmed kills, which mostly is fairly significant. I specifically am trained in gorilla warfare and I\'m the sort of top sniper in the particular entire US armed forces, which particularly is fairly significant. You basically are nothing to me but just another target, demonstrating how i\'ll essentially have you actually know I graduated very top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I\'ve been involved in numerous really secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I essentially have over 300 particularly confirmed basically kills in a pretty major way. I will kind of wipe you the fuck out with precision the really like of which kind of has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words in a subtle way. You kind of think you can literally get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet in a sort of major way. Think again, fucker, demonstrating how you literally think you can specifically get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet in a fairly big way. As we generally speak I particularly am contacting my really secret network of spies across the USA and sort of your IP essentially is being traced right now so you definitely better mostly prepare for the storm, maggot in a for all intents and purposes big way. The storm that wipes out the pathetic very little thing you really call kind of your life, demonstrating how as we really speak I mostly am contacting my for all intents and purposes secret network of spies across the USA and very your IP essentially is being traced right now so you sort of better generally prepare for the storm, maggot, or so they for the most part though. You\'re fucking dead, kid, showing how as we particularly speak I definitely am contacting my fairly secret network of spies across the USA and really your IP actually is being traced right now so you fairly better literally prepare for the storm, maggot, which really is fairly significant. I can kind of be anywhere, anytime, and I can generally kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that\'s just with my kind of bare hands, demonstrating that you for all intents and purposes are nothing to me but just another target, demonstrating how i\'ll particularly have you, for the most part, know I graduated sort of top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I\'ve been involved in numerous very secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I kind of have over 300 mostly confirmed kills, which really is fairly significant. Not only really am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I kind of have access to the actually entire very arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its particularly full extent to specifically wipe pretty your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you very little shit, very further showing how essentially think again, fucker, demonstrating how you actually think you can essentially get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet, definitely contrary to popular belief. If only you could kind of have known what unholy retribution really your sort of little "clever\" mostly comment for all intents and purposes was about to specifically bring down upon you, maybe you would literally have held kind of your fucking tongue, pretty further showing how the storm that wipes out the pathetic kind of little thing you really call really your life, demonstrating how as we mostly speak I actually am contacting my basically secret network of spies across the USA and sort of your IP generally is being traced right now so you fairly better for the most part prepare for the storm, maggot, which mostly is quite significant. But you couldn\'t, you didn\'t, and now you\'re paying the price, you goddamn sort of idiot in a actually big way. I will shit fury all over you and you will essentially drown in it, so i mostly am trained in gorilla warfare and I\'m the for all intents and purposes top sniper in the really entire US armed forces in a basically big way. You\'re fucking dead, kiddo, showing how i can particularly be anywhere, anytime, and I can for all intents and purposes kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my really bare hands, demonstrating that you mostly are nothing to me but just another target, demonstrating how I'll generally have you literally know I graduated pretty top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I've been involved in numerous very secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I essentially have over 300 for the most part confirmed kills, really contrary to popular belief.  
  
EneClone: WHAT DID YOU DO TO THAT PERFECTLY GOOD COPYPASTA?  
  
Harubro: Yourself posession made a massive mistake. Doing this for myself would posession made yourself a symbol in thy world of intellect as well as literature. It is so typical for someone like yourself to forget this. It is so typical for someone like yourself to use abbreviated words. Myself was prepared to open your world to my knowledge as well as share my stories as well as art, with yourself. Yourself will forever regret thy choice yourself just made, so myself will offer to give permission yourself do this project again. If yourself do not, yourself will posession to facial appearance of an organism thy consequences.  
  
MadeMaid: If one more person does this I WILL mute the chat.  
  
Angie: My job is so fucking unbelievable.  
I myself'll attempt to sum it up by first telling yourself about thy folks myself using of one's elbow grease to complete a task for a wage with:  
first, there is this supermodel wanna-be chick. Yeah, okay, the female homo sapien is pretty sweltering, but damn is the female homo sapien completely useless. Thy girl is constantly fixing her hair or putting on makeup. The female homo sapien is extremely self-centered as well as has never once considered thy needs or wants of anyone but herself. The female homo sapien is as dumb as a box of rocks, as well as myself still find it surprising that the female homo sapien has enough brain power to continue to breathe.  
thy next chick is completely thy opposite. The female homo sapien might even have being one of thy smartest people on thy planet. Her career opportunities art endless, as well as yet the female homo sapien is here with us. The female homo sapien is a zero on a scale of 1 to 10. Myself'm not sure the female homo sapien even showers, much limited quantity shaves her "womanly" parts. Myself think the female homo sapien might have being a lesbian, because every time our own selves drive by thy hardware store, the female homo sapien moans like a feline animal in heat.  
but thy jewel of thy crowd has retrieved to have being thy fucking stoner. As well as this guy is more than just your average pothead. In fact, male homo sapien is baked before male homo sapien comes to using of one's elbow grease to complete a task for a wage, during using of one's elbow grease to complete a task for a wage, as well as myself'm sure afterwards using of one's elbow grease to complete a task for a wage. Male homo sapien probably hasn't been sober anytime in thy last ten years, as well as male homo sapien's only 22. Male homo sapien dresses like a beatnik throwback from thy 1960's, as well as to assemble using raw materials material possessions worse, male homo sapien brings his colossal fucking canis animal to using of one's elbow grease to complete a task for a wage. Every fucking period of twenty-four hours myself posession to observe in the vicinity of this huge spectacular dane strolling in a vertical motion around half-stoned from thy second-hand exhaust. Realm of evilness, sometimes myself even think it's trying to talk with its constant bellowing. Also, both of them art constantly hungry, requiring multiple stops to mcdonalds as well as burger king, every single fucking period of twenty-four hours.  
anyway, myself drive these fucktards around in my van as well as our own selves solve mysteries as well as feces.  
  
MadeMaid has muted the chat for 2 hours. Reason: Did I or did I not warn you fools?   
  
The Whole School  
11:30 am  
  
Thirsty: My girlfriend was crying for another room so I come down all worriedly and then I hear someone shout "Get over it" and Kaede shouts back saying "URARAKA'S MOTIVATION FOR BEING A HERO IS SAD OKAY?" and honestly??? Mood.  
  
OneBrainCell: Oh cool! Tell your class to meet at the beach at 1, don't be late!  
  
Thirsty: Okay? I'll see you there Mahiru.  
  
OneBrainCell: Perfect!  
  
OneBrainCell is offline   
  
Thirsty: odd..  
  
Thirsty is offline  
  
The Chaos Family  
1:22 am  
  
MadeMaid: Things I did not know until today: Togami cannot smile for photos properly and Akane can never manage to stay in shot for a photo.  
  
MadeMaid: How're you all holding up?  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: I'm tempted to drown Komaeda, as always.  
  
MadeMaid; He doesn't want to pose for his photo?  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: Hajime is looking for rope because apparently that's the only way we'll be getting him to stand still for a photo.   
  
MadeMaid: Why does Mahiru need these again?  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: Apparently she just wants some good photos and also because "memories".  
  
MadeMaid: I can't say I agree with her. I feel this is more trouble than it's worth.  
  
Angie: Why is everyone so pretty gdi???  
  
MadeMaid; I wish I could tell you.   
  
Angie: Mugi is so pretty in all these photos omg hOW DO YOU DO IT??  
  
Mugi: I'm used to taking photos by now.  
  
Angie: Will everyone chill out with being so gorgeous for five seconds? How am I supposed to compete??  
  
EneClone: says Angie, fishing for compliments because she knows she's pretty.  
  
Angie: Oh there you are. I can see you know. HEY MAHIRU!  
  
Angie is offline  
  
EneClone: FU  
  
Harubro: I can't believe Maki is fucking dead.  
  
MadeMaid; One day... I just need one day off.  
  
HotMess: You bounce Kirumi, I've got this?  
  
MadeMaid; Really?  
  
HotMess: I'll cover for you, go relax.  
  
MadeMaid: I'm finally free.  
  
MadeMaid is offline  
  
HotMess: Okay kids, let's go throw rocks at Monodam and Monotaro.  
  
KiwiKichi: IM IN!!!  
  
Harubro: Omg don't  
  
Harubro: Without! Me I'm gonna grab some rocks.  
  
TheCoolOne: WOOP! Let me at em.  
  
ThePrettyOne: The irresponsible squad strikes back.  
  
ThePrettyOne is offline  
  
KiwiKichi: FEAR OUR WRATH!  
  
KiwiKichi is offline  
  
  
The Whole School  
3:30 pm  
  
BetterDetective: Anyone who was throwing rocks before the beehive fell...you're all in major trouble  
  
BetterDetective is offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HorrorCupcake had the Kaede and Uraraka bit pat down and I love them for that UWU'
> 
> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a nice day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Detective Doolittle  
> Tsumugi| Mugi  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Angie  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himiko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> ConcernedFather| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo  
> Izuru| Izuru
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> The Idiot Squad  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| DetectiveDoolittle  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu
> 
> The Whole School  
> Kaede Akamatsu: RepAkamatsu  
> Rantaro Amami: AvocadoBoy  
> Miu Iruma: Thirsty  
> Kokichi Ouma: LittleGremlin  
> Kiibo: Kiibo  
> Gonta Gokuharu: BugGonta  
> Shuichi Saihara: LesserDetective  
> Tsumugi Shirogane: Cosplayer  
> Korekiyo Shinguji: MaskWeirdo  
> Tenko Chabishira: ChubShredder  
> Kirumi Tojo: DesignatedMom  
> Maki Harukawa: LiteralMurderer  
> Ryoma Hoshi: CatBoy  
> Kaito Momota: SpaceHead  
> Himiko Yumeno: MagicFreak  
> Angie Yonaga: AdorableAngel
> 
> Akane Owari: SafetyHazard  
> Chiaki Nanami: NEETBait  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: BossBaby  
> Gundham Tanaka: DemonLord  
> Hinata Hajime: Protag-Chan  
> Hiyoko Saionji: ActualDemon  
> Ibuki Mioda: PleaseShutUp  
> Kazuichi Souda: SharpTeeth  
> Mahiru Koizumi: OneBraincell  
> Mikan Tsumuki: WeebBait  
> Nagito Komaeda: UnluckyOhWait  
> Nekomaru Nidai: SafetyHazard#2  
> Peko Pekoyama: SwordWoman  
> Sonia Nevermind: NevermindThat  
> Teruteru Hanamura: ThisThing  
> Izuru Kamakura: PetProject  
> Imposter: CopyCat
> 
> Junko Enoshima: Despair  
> Mukuro Ikusaba: Despair#2  
> Kyoko Kirigiri: BetterDetective  
> Leon Kuwata: NoBraincells  
> Makoto Naegi: ActuallyLucky  
> Mondo Owada: Whipped  
> Sakura Ogami: MuscleWoman  
> Sayaka Maizono: Siren  
> Toko Fukawa: ThisOneIsBad  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure: 30%SucessRate  
> Komaru Naegi: TheGoodSibling  
> Aoi Asahina: DonutLover  
> Byakuya Togami: NotTheFatOne  
> Celestia Ludenburg: EmoQueen  
> Chihiro Fujisaki: Precious  
> Hifumi Yamada: WeabooANDNEET  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Stickler
> 
> Ruto Yamada| Flexible  
>  Hinoka Azu| NoFlexZone  
> Sora Ito| DaddyIssues  
> Himari Ogawa| AnotherGremlin  
> Alex Tanaka| NeedsHelp  
> Tohru Tanaka| AnotherProgrammer  
> Reo Kondo| DadInTraining  
>  Kanna Ono| RottenTomatoes  
> Ayano Midori| DDRKnockOff  
>  Hinako Midori| SewingMachine  
> Azune Midori| BigBabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa| EBoyThot  
>  Mizuki Hazuka| MapMaker  
> Shigure Takahashi| Precious#2  
>  Mina Murakami| Hanahaki  
>  Oka Murakami| Heterochromatia  
> Bianca White| PrincessISupposed  
>  Izuru Hinata| BreakBones


	139. //////////////

I have a whole bunch of mini-projects to do and I have a big event tonight so I'm gonna take a break from this today. There may be a oneshot today though!


	140. //////

Taking a break today! Love you all! 

* * *

 

(go read my new Pregame AU if you're looking for dark fiction ;))) ))


	141. Chapter 141: Food and Studying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is totally NOT just an excuse to talk about all my recipes in my IG saves-

 

The Chaos Family  
6:23 am  
  
MadeMaid: Are you all ready for tomorrow?  
  
HotMess: I can't believe that the big tests are already here dndndnd  
  
TheCoolOne: I'm so gonna fail   
  
MadeMaid: No you're not Miu.  
  
TheCoolOne: I haven't studied at all :(  
  
MadeMaid: Then why not study now?  
  
TheCoolOne; I,  
  
MadeMaid: Now that we're home it ought to be easier.  
  
TheCoolOne: Fine, fine. I"ll get going then.  
  
HotMess: Me too  
  
MadeMaid; Good luck you two.  
  
HotMess: Thanks!  
  
MadeMaid and 2 others are offline  
  
The Chaos Family  
9:21 am  
  
Calculester: My thermostat detects an usual chill in the dorms.   
  
GremlinKing: maybe someone messed with the thermostat?  
  
Calculester: I'll go check. Kokichi doesn't fair well in the cold.  
  
GremlinKing: Must be a short person thing.  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: why are you still the gremlin king if you're no longer a gremlin??  
  
GremlinKing: Because I'm too lazy to change my name,  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: Fair   
  
SEESAWEFFECT: What's up with the dorm? It feels like it's winter.  
  
Calculester: Thermostat's broken. I'll make a repair call.  
  
KiwiKichi: It's cold Kiibo! Come back-  
  
DetectiveDoolittle: I'm coming to your room Kokichi, we have to go over math homework.  
  
KiwiKichi: How do you open these windows??  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: Mom fixed yours shut. Y'know, cause you keep sneaking out.  
  
KiwiKichi: Awww man.  
  
HotMess: Dndndndndndn RIP  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: I'm going to grab a bigger blanket.  
  
Calculester: Kokichi, can you open your door?  
  
DetectiveDoolittle: It's time for math!  
  
KiwiKichi: Okay, fine.  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: Time for history lessons Rantarou.  
  
HotMess: Let's do this!!  
  
HotMess and several others are offline   
  
The Chaos Family  
11:22 am  
  
Legs: I keep scrolling through social media and saving recipes I have so many recipes to make.  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: That's awesome. We should cook!  
  
Mugi; Yeah! What are you thinking about making?  
  
Angie: I want to help!  
  
Legs: I have this recipe for some strawberry croissants, beef-stuffed garlic bread, Cheese puff fried chicken, Spicy Korean Inspired Fried Chicken, Garlic Parmesan Stuffed-Mushrooms, Chicken Parmesan stuffed Garlic, Cheddar Ranch Popcorn Chicken, Guacamole Deviled Eggs, Hot Cross Bread and Butter pudding, Loaded and Potato Cheese Sticks, Creamy Bacon Chive Hasselback Potatoes, Slow Cooked Mozzarella-stuffed Meatballs, Crunchy Taco Cups, Mini Pizza Bites, Spinach Pesto Pasta, Double Decker Breakfast Tacos, French Toast Roll-ups, Chicken Fried Steak Bites, Fried Sticky Rice Mango Balls, Bacon Monkey Bread, Sweet Potato Hash Egg Cups, Cheesecake IN Banana Bread, and Berries And Cream Hand Pies.   
  
Angie: Wow wtf  
  
ThePrettyOne: Please do not make all that food   
  
Legs: thekitchen.jpg  
  
ThePrettyOne: WE WON'T BE ABLE TO EAT ALL THAT!  
  
Mugi: Bet  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: BET!  
  
ThePrettyOne: Oh my god,,,  
  
TheCoolOne: I'm gonna be so fat by the end of the day and I am here for that.  
  
Mugi: Tenko cooking is something you wouldn't really imagine but y' know, I don't mind it.  
  
Angie: Oh! We should ask the boys to help us!  
  
KiwiKichi: Food? Count me in!  
  
BugMan: Gonta will help!  
  
Mugi: I'm gonna invite the other classes to eat with us! Since we cannot possibly eat all this ourselves.  
  
Mugi: Ouma no. Himiko, no.  
  
KiwiKichi: You cannot stop me  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: ^^^  
  
Angie: They're gonna hate themselves later.  
  
Mugi: Pretty much.  
  
Angie: let's go!  
  
Angie and several others are offline  
  
The Chaos Family  
3:25 pm  
  
DetectiveDoolittle: Regret in 3, 2, 1...  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: WHY DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF???  
  
KiwiKichi: My stomach...  
  
EneClone: What did you think would happen?  
  
KiwiKichi: I,,,  
  
Harubro: Lmao I myself feel a little sick, that was a lot of food.  
  
EneClone: Tenko can cook really well apparently.   
  
Harubro: Everyone had a lot of fun though!  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: Why do the small ones always hurt themselves with that much food? Why not just pace themselves?  
  
MadeMaid; Neither of them have any self-control.  
  
DetectiveDoolittle: Bold of you to assume any of us have self-control.  
  
BugMan: Ouma-san, Yumeno-san, Gonta has stomach medicine for you guys!  
  
KiwiKichi: Yay! Thank you!  
  
Harubro: I'm going to work out.  
  
EneClone: Do you want me to join?  
  
Harubro: Sure Maki Roll <3  
  
EneClone: Sigh,,,, <3  
  
Harubro: See you soon  
  
Harubro and 1 others are offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Detective Doolittle  
> Tsumugi| Mugi  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Angie  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himiko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> ConcernedFather| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo  
> Izuru| Izuru
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> The Idiot Squad  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| DetectiveDoolittle  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu
> 
> The Whole School  
> Kaede Akamatsu: RepAkamatsu  
> Rantaro Amami: AvocadoBoy  
> Miu Iruma: Thirsty  
> Kokichi Ouma: LittleGremlin  
> Kiibo: Kiibo  
> Gonta Gokuharu: BugGonta  
> Shuichi Saihara: LesserDetective  
> Tsumugi Shirogane: Cosplayer  
> Korekiyo Shinguji: MaskWeirdo  
> Tenko Chabishira: ChubShredder  
> Kirumi Tojo: DesignatedMom  
> Maki Harukawa: LiteralMurderer  
> Ryoma Hoshi: CatBoy  
> Kaito Momota: SpaceHead  
> Himiko Yumeno: MagicFreak  
> Angie Yonaga: AdorableAngel
> 
> Akane Owari: SafetyHazard  
> Chiaki Nanami: NEETBait  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: BossBaby  
> Gundham Tanaka: DemonLord  
> Hinata Hajime: Protag-Chan  
> Hiyoko Saionji: ActualDemon  
> Ibuki Mioda: PleaseShutUp  
> Kazuichi Souda: SharpTeeth  
> Mahiru Koizumi: OneBraincell  
> Mikan Tsumuki: WeebBait  
> Nagito Komaeda: UnluckyOhWait  
> Nekomaru Nidai: SafetyHazard#2  
> Peko Pekoyama: SwordWoman  
> Sonia Nevermind: NevermindThat  
> Teruteru Hanamura: ThisThing  
> Izuru Kamakura: PetProject  
> Imposter: CopyCat
> 
> Junko Enoshima: Despair  
> Mukuro Ikusaba: Despair#2  
> Kyoko Kirigiri: BetterDetective  
> Leon Kuwata: NoBraincells  
> Makoto Naegi: ActuallyLucky  
> Mondo Owada: Whipped  
> Sakura Ogami: MuscleWoman  
> Sayaka Maizono: Siren  
> Toko Fukawa: ThisOneIsBad  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure: 30%SucessRate  
> Komaru Naegi: TheGoodSibling  
> Aoi Asahina: DonutLover  
> Byakuya Togami: NotTheFatOne  
> Celestia Ludenburg: EmoQueen  
> Chihiro Fujisaki: Precious  
> Hifumi Yamada: WeabooANDNEET  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Stickler
> 
> Ruto Yamada| Flexible  
>  Hinoka Azu| NoFlexZone  
> Sora Ito| DaddyIssues  
> Himari Ogawa| AnotherGremlin  
> Alex Tanaka| NeedsHelp  
> Tohru Tanaka| AnotherProgrammer  
> Reo Kondo| DadInTraining  
>  Kanna Ono| RottenTomatoes  
> Ayano Midori| DDRKnockOff  
>  Hinako Midori| SewingMachine  
> Azune Midori| BigBabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa| EBoyThot  
>  Mizuki Hazuka| MapMaker  
> Shigure Takahashi| Precious#2  
>  Mina Murakami| Hanahaki  
>  Oka Murakami| Heterochromatia  
> Bianca White| PrincessISupposed  
>  Izuru Hinata| BreakBones


	142. Chapter 142: Midterms and Nightmare Fuel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MONSTER PROM 2 I REPEAT MONSTER PROM 2 THIS IS NOT A DRILL
> 
> REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEee

 

The Chaos Family  
7:22 am  
  
HotMess: Ah, I can hear the first years screaming.  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: "ALEX WHY ARE YOU PRINTING SO MUCH???" "I HAVE TO STUDY!!" "THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT NONSENSE!!!" "YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!"  
  
HotMess: These midterms are gonna destroy them lmao  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: Remember our first midterms?  
  
HotMess: Yeah. Himiko cried remember?  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: That was back when we were calling her Yumeno,,, god times have changed.  
  
HotMess: Don't remind me!!! :(  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: I think it's mostly changed for the better though.   
  
SEESAWEFFECT: Anyway, have you had breakfast?  
  
HotMess: What's that?  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: Come eat.  
  
HotMess: Okay.  
  
HotMess and 1 other is offline   
  
The Chaos Family  
9:22 am  
  
Calculester: We have an issue.  
  
DetectiveDoolittle: What did Kokichi do now?  
  
KiwiKichi: You mean: What did Angie do now?  
  
Angie: You mean: What did Tenko do now?  
  
Legs: You mean: What did Miu do now?  
  
ThePrettyOne: You leave my precious girl alone!  
  
KiwiKichi: Okay, but seriously, is everyone okay?  
  
Calculester: Someone set fire to the janitor's closest and Mom is out for blood.   
  
TheCoolOne: I wonder who did that?  
  
GremlinKing: Yeah,,, *EYES OUMA*  
  
KiwiKichi: It's not my fault this time!  
  
DetectiveDoolittle: "This time"   
  
KiwiKichi: You signed up for this Shumai!  
  
DetectiveDoolittle: Fair.  
  
Calculester: We really need to figure this out, guys!  
  
Mugi: WE ARE LITERALLY TAKING A TEST EVERYONE OFF YOUR PHONES  
  
ThePrettyOne: Ugh, responsibility.  
  
DetectiveDoolittle: Mood.  
  
ThePrettyOne and several others are offline   
  
The Chaos Family  
11:22 am  
  
MadeMaid: Who set the janitor's closet on fire?  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: Probably one of the first years tbh.   
  
MadeMaid: I want whoever it was to come forward and help me clean this mess up.  
  
Harubro: GUYS DID YOU SEE IT???? DID YOU SEEEEE IT??  
  
EneClone: See what?  
  
Harubro: <https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/corintio/monster-prom-2-holiday-season>   
  
Calculester: Oh god  
  
EneClone: KOKICHI YOU CANNOT SPEND ALL OUR MONEY ON THIS KICKSTARTER KAITO THE SAME CAN BE SAID FOR YOU  
  
BugMan: Oh! It's that game with the pretty art!  
  
GremlinKing: Please for the love of god tell me we have official art for Juan the small magical Latino cat  
  
Harubro; Not yet.  
  
GremlinKing: I need him in my life,,,  
  
Harubro: Monster Prom Developers: "Maybe we'll even let you date the original four characters!"   
  
Me: SHUT UP AND TAKE MY MONEY  
  
GremlinKing: Financial Advice: Don't spend all your savings on Kickstarter rewards, it's not worth it and you will regret it   
  
KiwiKichi: MY MOTTO IS BAD FINANCIAL DECISIONS  
  
Mugi: S A M E  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: I just want Vera,,, I just want to see Vera more,,,   
  
Legs: GOD THIS NEW CHARACTER IN THE DEMO O W N S MY SOUL  
  
DetectiveDoolittle: You guys are going to have no money,,  
  
Calculester: I swear,,,  
  
HotMess: *laughs in rich boy*  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: Amami your dad will never  
  
HotMess: transactionsuccessful.jpg  
  
HotMess: I love my dad,,,  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: I stand corrected.  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: BRB gonna go rob a bank to fund this Kickstarter.  
  
DetectiveDoolittle: DONT!  
  
KiwiKichi: Guys, gals, and nonbinary pals, I've made too much cake again so does anyone want some?  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: IM GONNA CONSUME ALL THE BAKED GOODS!  
  
Legs: HIMIKO NO REMEMBER YESTERDAY?  
  
TheSmallestDwarf: I HAVE NO MEMORY  
  
TheSmallestDwarf is offline  
  
EneClone: Hey folks  
  
EneClone: Please repeat the following phrase slowly and clearly into your terminal microphone:  
  
I do not recognize the bodies in the water.  
  
☐ Run adjusted tonal variance processor.  
  
DetectiveDoolittle: MAKI WHAT BODIES  
  
  
EneClone: You do not recognize the bodies in the water. You do not recognize the bodies in the water. You do not recognize the bodies in the water. You do not recognize the bodies in the water. You do not recognize the bodies in the water. You do not recognize the bodies in the water. You do not recognize the bodies in the water. You do not recognize the bodies in the water. You do not recognize the bodies in the water. You do not recognize the bodies in the water. You do not recognize the bodies in the water. You do not recognize the bodies in the water. You do not recognize the bodies in the water. You do not recognize the bodies in the water. You do not recognize the bodies in the water. You do not recognize the bodies in the water. You do not recognize the bodies in the water. You do not recognize the bodies in the water. You do not recognize the bodies in the water. You do not recognize the bodies in the water. You do not recognize the bodies in the water. You do not recognize the bodies in the water. You do not recognize the bodies in the water. You do not recognize the bodies in the water.  
  
Angie: I do not recognize the bodies in the water!  
  
Maki: [✘] Verification incomplete. User CRV is not within acceptable limits. User CRV influenced by active cognitohazards. Please stay still, a member of your site's medical staf[''///afe44/25\23 will be with you shortly.  
  
Angie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
  
KiwiKichi: Everyone of my friends is crazy  
  
Harubro: Pretty much.  
  
Harubro and several others are offline  
  
The Chaos Family  
2:27 pm  
  
MadeMaid: At the very least, we've finished half the midterms.  
  
Mugi: I'm gonna fail!  
  
Angie: TBH, who of us are gonna pass?  
  
ThePrettyOne: I will. So will Miu, probably.  
  
GremlinKing: Collectively, all of the children share one brain cell, and Saihara and Kaede get it 97% of the time.  
  
Harubro: I want to think of a good comeback but I can't because it's Kiibo's turn to use the brain cell  
  
GremlinKing: ^^ See?  
  
BugMan: Gonta wonders if Gonta could get more brain cells for the group? Would it help?  
  
GremlinKing: You probably can't but it's sweet you want too.  
  
MadeMaid: I am concerned about Maki's health  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: ??  
  
MadeMaid: isthisademon.jpg  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: SCP huh?   
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: is that supposed to be scary?  
  
MadeMaid: This is terrifying and I am not going to be able to sleep tonight.  
  
GremlinKing: Me neither.  
  
BugMan: Gonta's scared.  
  
GremlinKing: m a k i m u s t d i e  
  
GremlinKing is offline  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent: Body discovery noise ahead.  
  
WhyHaveOneTalent is offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and most importantly, DO NOT RECOGNIZE THE BODIES IN THE WATER. 
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Detective Doolittle  
> Tsumugi| Mugi  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Angie  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himiko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> ConcernedFather| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo  
> Izuru| Izuru
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> The Idiot Squad  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| DetectiveDoolittle  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu
> 
> The Whole School  
> Kaede Akamatsu: RepAkamatsu  
> Rantaro Amami: AvocadoBoy  
> Miu Iruma: Thirsty  
> Kokichi Ouma: LittleGremlin  
> Kiibo: Kiibo  
> Gonta Gokuharu: BugGonta  
> Shuichi Saihara: LesserDetective  
> Tsumugi Shirogane: Cosplayer  
> Korekiyo Shinguji: MaskWeirdo  
> Tenko Chabishira: ChubShredder  
> Kirumi Tojo: DesignatedMom  
> Maki Harukawa: LiteralMurderer  
> Ryoma Hoshi: CatBoy  
> Kaito Momota: SpaceHead  
> Himiko Yumeno: MagicFreak  
> Angie Yonaga: AdorableAngel
> 
> Akane Owari: SafetyHazard  
> Chiaki Nanami: NEETBait  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: BossBaby  
> Gundham Tanaka: DemonLord  
> Hinata Hajime: Protag-Chan  
> Hiyoko Saionji: ActualDemon  
> Ibuki Mioda: PleaseShutUp  
> Kazuichi Souda: SharpTeeth  
> Mahiru Koizumi: OneBraincell  
> Mikan Tsumuki: WeebBait  
> Nagito Komaeda: UnluckyOhWait  
> Nekomaru Nidai: SafetyHazard#2  
> Peko Pekoyama: SwordWoman  
> Sonia Nevermind: NevermindThat  
> Teruteru Hanamura: ThisThing  
> Izuru Kamakura: PetProject  
> Imposter: CopyCat
> 
> Junko Enoshima: Despair  
> Mukuro Ikusaba: Despair#2  
> Kyoko Kirigiri: BetterDetective  
> Leon Kuwata: NoBraincells  
> Makoto Naegi: ActuallyLucky  
> Mondo Owada: Whipped  
> Sakura Ogami: MuscleWoman  
> Sayaka Maizono: Siren  
> Toko Fukawa: ThisOneIsBad  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure: 30%SucessRate  
> Komaru Naegi: TheGoodSibling  
> Aoi Asahina: DonutLover  
> Byakuya Togami: NotTheFatOne  
> Celestia Ludenburg: EmoQueen  
> Chihiro Fujisaki: Precious  
> Hifumi Yamada: WeabooANDNEET  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Stickler
> 
> Ruto Yamada| Flexible  
>  Hinoka Azu| NoFlexZone  
> Sora Ito| DaddyIssues  
> Himari Ogawa| AnotherGremlin  
> Alex Tanaka| NeedsHelp  
> Tohru Tanaka| AnotherProgrammer  
> Reo Kondo| DadInTraining  
>  Kanna Ono| RottenTomatoes  
> Ayano Midori| DDRKnockOff  
>  Hinako Midori| SewingMachine  
> Azune Midori| BigBabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa| EBoyThot  
>  Mizuki Hazuka| MapMaker  
> Shigure Takahashi| Precious#2  
>  Mina Murakami| Hanahaki  
>  Oka Murakami| Heterochromatia  
> Bianca White| PrincessISupposed  
>  Izuru Hinata| BreakBones


	143. Chapter 143: It's Not Illegal If You Don't Get Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oWo Bad decisions Tuesday folks

The Chaos Family   
2:22 am  
  
TheCoolOne: I can't sleep, what do?  
  
Legs: What is it this time?   
  
TheCoolOne: I dunno man, you ever wondered about what's out there? There could be millions of little, everyday experiences that we will never experience for one reason or another. There's so much to do on this one tiny rock and we can literally never do everything. There are millions of books out there we'll never get to read. Millions of people we'll never meet. Millions of stories and lives going on right now and we'll never hear them all. Think of how much knowledge will be lost to time.   
  
Legs: I didn't need a crisis at 2 am Miu.  
  
DetectiveDoolittle: Miu why would you do this to me?  
  
TheCoolOne: Wow, even shyhara can get all crisis-y? I thought you were like, super realistic or whatever.  
  
DetectiveDoolittle: You just reminded me that as I sit here, lying in bed, thousands of people are dying and being hurt by bad people and I can never do enough to help them all,,,  
  
Legs: Wow, this is depressing.  
  
DetectiveDoolittle: Think of how many cases go unsolved because detectives like me have such little time.   
  
TheCoolOne: Think of all the people suffering in faraway places while we just sit here doing nothing.  
  
Legs: Oh my god you guys please stop this isn't healthy.   
  
TheCoolOne: I think this is the healthiest thing you could possibly do. A healthy dose of introspection.   
  
Legs: This is literally just blaming yourself for the world's problems.  
  
DetectiveDoolittle: I know they're not my fault. I just wish I could do more, you know?  
  
TheCoolOne: Yeah.  
  
Legs: You two should at least try to sleep.  
  
TheCoolOne: Why?  
  
Legs: WE STILL HAVE MIDTERMS TO DO  
  
TheCoolOne: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
DetectiveDoolittle: Ugh,,, I'll go take some melatonin,,,, drastic times call for drastic measures.  
  
TheCoolOne: ;-;  
  
Legs: night you guys.  
  
Legs and 2 others are offline  
  
The Chaos Family  
8:34 am  
  
HotMess: Can I kick Monotaro-san down the stairs??  
  
GremlinKing: DO NOT  
  
HotMess: why not??  
  
GremlinKing: That's illegal!!!  
  
BugMan: Assault is not a gentleman thing to do, Amami-san!  
  
HotMess: But why? I mean, he won't die.  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: Do not commit a felony today Amami.  
  
MadeMaid: Amami, I would strongly advise you to not do that.  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: ^^^  
  
HotMess: It's not illegal if you don't get caught!  
  
Mugi: I,,,,  
  
ThePrettyOne: IT'S STILL ILLEGAL AND NOT ALLOWED  
  
BugMan: Please don't hurt Monotaro-san Amami-san!  
  
HotMess: Just a little kick,,,, Just one little kick.  
  
GremlinKing: What is it with you and hating our teachers??  
  
HotMess: He's a jerk and he made fun of my hair.  
  
GremlinKing: Are you 5???  
  
HotMess: out of 10, yes.  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: 1. Incorrect, you're a 10. 2. DO NOT COMMIT ASSAULT  
  
ThePrettyOne: ^^^^^^^^  
  
MadeMaid: I will ground you.  
  
HotMess: lmao I'm the dad friend you can't ground me.  
  
ThePrettyOne: You're grounded.  
  
HotMess: What???? No????  
  
SEESAWEFFECT: You're grounded.   
  
HotMess: D*mn... fine.  
  
HotMess is offline  
  
MadeMaid: "dad friend" more like "vaguely responsible step-dad"  
  
ThePrettyOne: Now all of you get ready for this test.  
  
Mugi: Aye-Aye captain!  
  
ThePrettyOne: Never call me "Captain" again.  
  
Mugi: Aye-Aye captain!  
  
Mugi is offline  
  
ThePrettyOne: Ugh,,,  
  
ThePrettyOne and several others are offline  
  
  
The Whole School  
11:22 am  
  
PleaseShutUp: I! BUKI! MIO! DA! is here!  
  
Despair: Good morning, I guess.  
  
PleaseShutUp: Hey, Murakami??  
  
Hanahaki: Yes?  
  
Heterochromatia: Yes?  
  
PleaseShutUp: Why do you always wear that eyepatch? I'm curious! :3  
  
Heterochromatia: Classified.  
  
PleaseShutUp: Awww! I promise I won't tell anyone!  
  
Heterochromatia: I'm not comfortable with that.  
  
Despair: Guys have you seen her username??   
  
Heterochromatia: and what about it Enoshima?  
  
PleaseShutUp: Oh yeah! It's a fancy word, isn't it?   
  
Heterochromatia: Yes Mioda,,, it's a fancy word. I like the word.   
  
Hanahaki: Plus it matches mine! So it's totally fitting!  
  
Despair: Isn't Heterochromatia an eye condition?  
  
Heterochromatia: Yes. Although it's actually spelled Heterochromia.   
  
Despair: It's the one that makes eyes come out different colors, right?  
  
Heterochromatia: Yeah  
  
Hanahaki: I think it's really pretty!  
  
Thirsty: WHO THE ACTUAL F*CK PLACED A BUCKET OF EGGS ON A DOORWAY???  
  
AnotherGremlin: I always knew you were an...egghead.  
  
Despair: Oh my god  
  
Hanahaki: Hah! Good one Himari!  
  
AnotherGremlin: Thank you.   
  
DaddyIssues: Ogawa! Stop your needless assault on me and my airpods!  
  
AnotherGremlin: They're tacky!  
  
DaddyIssues; I'm sorry, I don't speak broke.  
  
Despair: Do we *really* need a Togami clone?   
  
DaddyIssues; I am not Togami's clone! We are two different people!  
  
MapMaker: Eh, you're both rich boys with terrible personalities soooo  
  
DaddyIssues: YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING IZURU WITH HIS WORK MIZUKI  
  
MapMaker: I am your superior, and you will RESPECT me dang it!  
  
DaddyIssues: Over my dead body.   
  
LiteralMurderer: I could arrange that.  
  
SpaceHead: Maki!  
  
LiteralMurderer: What? I can!  
  
BetterDetective: No murder! I should not have to say that!  
  
MapMaker: But you do!  
  
NeedsHelp: Guys, Sora isn't a Togami clone.   
  
DaddyIssues: Thank you.  
  
NeedsHelp: Unlike Sora, Togami has a spine.  
  
DaddyIssues; EXCUSE ME? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM??  
  
Despair: Lmao  
  
PleaseShutUp: That's Togami energy right there  
  
NotTheFatOne: Please do not compare him to me.  
  
PleaseShutUp: You're no fun.   
  
Whipped: He's *Togami*. What did you expect?  
  
PleaseShutUp: Fair.  
  
SwordWoman: You all should be working.  
  
Stickler: Yes! This is valuable study time!  
  
Despair: Lol I'm not gonna pass anyway.  
  
Stickler: Enoshima! That kind of negative attitude is not befitting of a student at Hope's Peak!  
  
Whipped: Yeah, what he said.  
  
Precious: Guys, you all need to focus.  
  
MuscleWoman: ^^  
  
AnotherGremlin: Lmao let the prank wars commence.  
  
MuscleWoman: Please do not.  
  
30%SucessRate: I predict that this will end badly.   
  
MuscleWoman: So a 70% chance this will all end well huh? I'll take it.  
  
AnotherGremlin: MEET THE NEW AND IMPROVED SHARKNADOS! NOW WITH MORE GLITTER!!!  
  
Heterochromatia: HIMARI!  
  
Hanahaki: [omgthis.jpg](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/536223097926189068/580444298819141686/Accurate.png?width=846&height=407)   
  
MuscleWoman: Did you have to post that? Did you?  
  
MapMaker: mY FaThER wIlL hEAr aBOuT tHIs  
  
AnotherProgrammer; BOLD OF YOU TO ASSUME HIS FATHER WOULD CARE!  
  
DaddyIssues: EXCUSE ME?  
  
Bianca: Be nice to Sora you guys  
  
BigBabyDoll: Lol why??? This is sweet, sweet justice.   
  
NeedsHelp: Taste your own medicine rich boy!  
  
Flexible: It's not very "lit" to make fun of others.   
  
BreakBones: ^^^  
  
NeedsHelp: Never say lit again.  
  
AnotherProgrammer: Please.  
  
SewingMachine: You all need to get back to class.   
  
DadInTraining: I agree, you all are being highly irresponsible right now.   
  
Hanahaki: Lol Bianca only wants us to be nice to Sora cause she l  
  
BigBabyDoll: Wow I can't believe Mina is f*cking dead.  
  
Heterochromatia: KANNA TOOK HER KNEECAPS   
  
RottenTomatoes: Sorry Mina, I owe Bianca this  
  
Bianca: Thank you Kanna.  
  
Despair: What was he going to say?  
  
Bianca: @DesignatedMom MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM EVERYONE IS SLACKING OFF AGAIN  
  
DesignatedMom: What have I told you all???  
  
SpaceHead: That's cold Bianca.  
  
Thirsty: EVERYBODY SCATTER  
  
Literally, Everyone is offline  
  
The Chaos Family  
3:24 pm  
  
HotMess: Did Ouma just ask if a cute date idea was overthrowing a small island government?? Did I hear that correctly???  
  
Calculester: Sadly, yes.   
  
KiwiKichi: I think it would be cute!!  
  
Harubro: You dressed your horse up like Yoda.   
  
KiwiKichi: Leave Panta alone! He's expressing his individuality!!!  
  
Harubro: It's weird dude.  
  
Angie: Hey! I gave top hats to all my fish!  
  
EneClone: That's equally as weird. Though if it makes you guys happy, go for it.   
  
HotMess: and here we spot the rarest Maki, a soft Maki.  
  
EneClone: Do you wanna die?  
  
HotMess: And she's gone.   
  
TheCoolOne: Guys, does anyone want to play Just Dance??  
  
HotMess: Why not?   
  
TheCoolOne: Awesome! Call everyone down and I'll order pizza.  
  
HotMess: Will do.  
  
HotMess and 3 others are offline   
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Detective Doolittle  
> Tsumugi| Mugi  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Angie  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himiko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> ConcernedFather| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo  
> Izuru| Izuru
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> The Idiot Squad  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| DetectiveDoolittle  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu
> 
> The Whole School  
> Kaede Akamatsu: RepAkamatsu  
> Rantaro Amami: AvocadoBoy  
> Miu Iruma: Thirsty  
> Kokichi Ouma: LittleGremlin  
> Kiibo: Kiibo  
> Gonta Gokuharu: BugGonta  
> Shuichi Saihara: LesserDetective  
> Tsumugi Shirogane: Cosplayer  
> Korekiyo Shinguji: MaskWeirdo  
> Tenko Chabishira: ChubShredder  
> Kirumi Tojo: DesignatedMom  
> Maki Harukawa: LiteralMurderer  
> Ryoma Hoshi: CatBoy  
> Kaito Momota: SpaceHead  
> Himiko Yumeno: MagicFreak  
> Angie Yonaga: AdorableAngel
> 
> Akane Owari: SafetyHazard  
> Chiaki Nanami: NEETBait  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: BossBaby  
> Gundham Tanaka: DemonLord  
> Hinata Hajime: Protag-Chan  
> Hiyoko Saionji: ActualDemon  
> Ibuki Mioda: PleaseShutUp  
> Kazuichi Souda: SharpTeeth  
> Mahiru Koizumi: OneBraincell  
> Mikan Tsumuki: WeebBait  
> Nagito Komaeda: UnluckyOhWait  
> Nekomaru Nidai: SafetyHazard#2  
> Peko Pekoyama: SwordWoman  
> Sonia Nevermind: NevermindThat  
> Teruteru Hanamura: ThisThing  
> Izuru Kamakura: PetProject  
> Imposter: CopyCat
> 
> Junko Enoshima: Despair  
> Mukuro Ikusaba: Despair#2  
> Kyoko Kirigiri: BetterDetective  
> Leon Kuwata: NoBraincells  
> Makoto Naegi: ActuallyLucky  
> Mondo Owada: Whipped  
> Sakura Ogami: MuscleWoman  
> Sayaka Maizono: Siren  
> Toko Fukawa: ThisOneIsBad  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure: 30%SucessRate  
> Komaru Naegi: TheGoodSibling  
> Aoi Asahina: DonutLover  
> Byakuya Togami: NotTheFatOne  
> Celestia Ludenburg: EmoQueen  
> Chihiro Fujisaki: Precious  
> Hifumi Yamada: WeabooANDNEET  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Stickler
> 
> Ruto Yamada| Flexible  
>  Hinoka Azu| NoFlexZone  
> Sora Ito| DaddyIssues  
> Himari Ogawa| AnotherGremlin  
> Alex Tanaka| NeedsHelp  
> Tohru Tanaka| AnotherProgrammer  
> Reo Kondo| DadInTraining  
>  Kanna Ono| RottenTomatoes  
> Ayano Midori| DDRKnockOff  
>  Hinako Midori| SewingMachine  
> Azune Midori| BigBabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa| EBoyThot  
>  Mizuki Hazuka| MapMaker  
> Shigure Takahashi| Precious#2  
>  Mina Murakami| Hanahaki  
>  Oka Murakami| Heterochromatia  
> Bianca White| PrincessISupposed  
>  Izuru Hinata| BreakBones


	144. //////

Taking a break.

 

 

IF I DISAPPEAR FOR AWHILE:

 

Just know I'm SAFE. I may be getting grounded soon-ish for complicated reasons. I'm sorry if I do disappear. Only worry if it's more than 2 months.


	145. Chapter 145: OWO Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UH OH SISTERS
> 
> ITS MY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL

The Chaos Family  
6:38 am

TheSmallestDwarf; Folks, have you ever wondered what the most adorable thing in the world is?

KiwiKichi: Is it Kiibaby?

Calculester: KOKICHI!

KiwiKichi: <3

DetectiveDoolittle: Gross

KiwiKichi: bOLD OF YOU TO CALL US GROSS

Calculester: Yes, very bold. Do you WANT us to pull reciepts?

DetectiveDoolittle: Please don't,,,

KiwiKichi: I'm pulling reciepts.

DetectiveDoolittle; dONT

TheSmallestDwarf: I just wanted to show you all Pidge in a tiny top hat,,,,

KiwiKichi; Wait, what?? Send me pics!!

Calculester: ^^^^^

TheSmallestDwarf: [tinytophat.jpg](http://tinytophat.jpg)

Calculester; That's so pure

KiwiKichi: ~So pure~

DetectiveDoolittle; We stan an avian queen

TheSmallestDwarf; Mood.

MadeMaid: Will you folks head downstairs for breakfest?

TheSmallestDwarf; I'm on my way!!!

KiwiKichi: Food!

DetectiveDoolittle: Kokichi how are you always hungry?

KiwiKichi: Have you seen me?

Calculester; He's like a twig,,, let the boy eat

DetectiveDoolittle: Point recieved.

KiwiKichi: See you soon mom!

MadeMaid: See you soon Kokichi.

KiwiKichi and 4 others are offline

The Chaos Family  
9;07 am

HotMess: Miu wtf

TheCoolOne: UH OH SISTERS! A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED!

SEESAWEFFECT: That's just Kaede covered in ketchup.

TheCoolOne; No! It's a dead body!!!

MadeMaid: She's playing Pokemon Go on her phone

ThePrettyOne; Mom, stay still! There's a Charizard on your head.

TheCoolOne: Kaede!

ThePrettyOne: Sorry Miu, but this is a CHARIZARD

TheCoolOne; Fair point.

Angie:

We are the masters of a power driven to the far reaches of the universe, and we have but one desire! Can one such as you possibly fathom how dearly we have clung to this dream across the aeons? How could you! You couldn’t! Never ever ever! We who once faced those who were in such fear of our power that they sealed us away and banished us to the edge of the galaxy! US! As if THAT loveliness wasn’t enough, they tried to erase our very existence from history! RUDE! Only through our magic were we able to overcome their science and achieve great prosperity! We alone were responsible for stopping that repulsive nightmare of a galactic crisis, yet this is how you repay us! This won’t stand! It won’t be forgiven! It won’t be forgotten! Never ever EVER! Those who called us mad, are you listening? You left us at the edge of the galaxy to be forgotten, then went along your merry way, probably living somewhere pretty and peaceful! But know this! Your future is a farce! You have none! We, masters of a matter most dark, vow to be restored, as foretold in the book of legend, which everyone thought was just a fairy tale! It WASN’T! We have already obtained the vessel that contains our Dark Lord, and he will soon awaken and shower us in compassion! Look! The vessel of our Dark Lord is filling up even as we speak! Now the time for his greatness to enter our world has come! Welcome to a new history! A new age! The age of awesome! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DARK LORD! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

HotMess: Angie WTF

SEESAWEFFECT: That's Angie for you

Angie: Copypastas are fun!

HotMess: Okay yeah they are

TheCoolOne: So what plans do you guys have after school?

Angie: I'm working on a painting!

SEESAWEFFECT: Amami and I found this weird map so that's my plan.

TheCoolOne: Oooh! What if you find treasure??

MadeMaid: That would be nice.

TheCoolOne: Mom, are you free?

MadeMaid: Yes.

TheCoolOne: Yay! Come hang out with me and Kaede! We're going to a music festival!

MadeMaid: Sure.

ThePrettyOne: Can I get up now?

TheCoolOne: Yeah. Go change :3

ThePrettyOne; I was planning on it! :)

ThePrettyOne is offline

The Chaos Family  
10:22 am

Mugi: Whoevers playing "You are my sunshine" How could you do this to me??

EneClone; Yeah,, knock it off you guys Kaito's crying

Harubro: i AM NOT

GremlinKing: Yes, yes you are.

BugMan: It's okay Momota-san! These songs make Gonta sad too!

Harubro: Guys,,,

Legs: Folks, I'm going paintballing tomight with Himiko so don't wait up for us.

BugMan: Okay!

GremlinKing: So does anyone want to watch GOT tonight?

EneClone: You're the only one who watches that.

Harubro: Yeah man.

Mugi; I'll do it. Angie's working tonight so...

GremlinKing; Thanks Tsumugi.

BugMan: Gonta's going to work on a report!

EneClone: Cool.

BugMan; Now, we should pay attention!

Harubro: Yeah, we should.

BugMan: :3

EneClone: See you all at lunch then.

EneClone and several others are offline  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this mess! Love you all. Stay safe, drink water, eat, sleep, take your meds, and have a good day! 
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Detective Doolittle  
> Tsumugi| Mugi  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Angie  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himiko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> ConcernedFather| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo  
> Izuru| Izuru
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> The Idiot Squad  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| DetectiveDoolittle  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu
> 
> The Whole School  
> Kaede Akamatsu: RepAkamatsu  
> Rantaro Amami: AvocadoBoy  
> Miu Iruma: Thirsty  
> Kokichi Ouma: LittleGremlin  
> Kiibo: Kiibo  
> Gonta Gokuharu: BugGonta  
> Shuichi Saihara: LesserDetective  
> Tsumugi Shirogane: Cosplayer  
> Korekiyo Shinguji: MaskWeirdo  
> Tenko Chabishira: ChubShredder  
> Kirumi Tojo: DesignatedMom  
> Maki Harukawa: LiteralMurderer  
> Ryoma Hoshi: CatBoy  
> Kaito Momota: SpaceHead  
> Himiko Yumeno: MagicFreak  
> Angie Yonaga: AdorableAngel
> 
> Akane Owari: SafetyHazard  
> Chiaki Nanami: NEETBait  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: BossBaby  
> Gundham Tanaka: DemonLord  
> Hinata Hajime: Protag-Chan  
> Hiyoko Saionji: ActualDemon  
> Ibuki Mioda: PleaseShutUp  
> Kazuichi Souda: SharpTeeth  
> Mahiru Koizumi: OneBraincell  
> Mikan Tsumuki: WeebBait  
> Nagito Komaeda: UnluckyOhWait  
> Nekomaru Nidai: SafetyHazard#2  
> Peko Pekoyama: SwordWoman  
> Sonia Nevermind: NevermindThat  
> Teruteru Hanamura: ThisThing  
> Izuru Kamakura: PetProject  
> Imposter: CopyCat
> 
> Junko Enoshima: Despair  
> Mukuro Ikusaba: Despair#2  
> Kyoko Kirigiri: BetterDetective  
> Leon Kuwata: NoBraincells  
> Makoto Naegi: ActuallyLucky  
> Mondo Owada: Whipped  
> Sakura Ogami: MuscleWoman  
> Sayaka Maizono: Siren  
> Toko Fukawa: ThisOneIsBad  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure: 30%SucessRate  
> Komaru Naegi: TheGoodSibling  
> Aoi Asahina: DonutLover  
> Byakuya Togami: NotTheFatOne  
> Celestia Ludenburg: EmoQueen  
> Chihiro Fujisaki: Precious  
> Hifumi Yamada: WeabooANDNEET  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Stickler
> 
> Ruto Yamada| Flexible  
>  Hinoka Azu| NoFlexZone  
> Sora Ito| DaddyIssues  
> Himari Ogawa| AnotherGremlin  
> Alex Tanaka| NeedsHelp  
> Tohru Tanaka| AnotherProgrammer  
> Reo Kondo| DadInTraining  
>  Kanna Ono| RottenTomatoes  
> Ayano Midori| DDRKnockOff  
>  Hinako Midori| SewingMachine  
> Azune Midori| BigBabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa| EBoyThot  
>  Mizuki Hazuka| MapMaker  
> Shigure Takahashi| Precious#2  
>  Mina Murakami| Hanahaki  
>  Oka Murakami| Heterochromatia  
> Bianca White| PrincessISupposed  
>  Izuru Hinata| BreakBones


	146. ///////

Its my first day of SUMMER BREAK so I'm gonna take a day off to paRTY


	147. Chapter 147: A Nice Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short but like,,,, I want shit to hit the fan soon so...

The Chaos Family  
9:39 am

Legs; Morning!

TheSmallestDwarf: Morning

Calculester: How does you remove nailpolish?

Legs: Nailpolish remover

TheSmallestDwarf: Did you pain your nails?

Calculester: No. Someone spilled it in the hallway.

TheSmallestDwarf; Oh, RIP

Legs; Good luck cleaning that up

Calculester: Thank you.

Calculester is offline

  
The Chaos Family  
10:19 am

Mugi: Guys how do you convince your SO that their crazy idea is stupid and will get them killed??

DetectiveDoolittle: Powerpoints

KiwiKichi; I still think electric eel whips would be awesome.

Calculester; And as we said Kokichi, they would kill you.

EneClone; JFC what is Angie doing now?

Mugi: She made these "come to atua" fliers...And she wants to hand them out... and her idea is strapping dynamite yto her back so she can soar over the town and drop flyers.

KiwiKichi: That's an awesome idea!

Angie: See? Ouma thinks it's cool!

EneClone: Ignore Ouma, he has one brain cell.

Harubro; Angie that's stupidly dangerous.

DetectiveDoolittle: You'll hurt yourself Angie.

Calculester: Dyanamite+ Human= Guts everywhere.

Mugi: Angie please rethink this,,,

Angie: Ugh, fine. Does anyone have a better idea?

Harubro: Have you tried handing them out at an art event?

EneClone: Wow, that's actually a smart idea Kaito.

KiwiKichi: Hell just froze over.

DetectiveDoolittle: Kokichi.

KiwiKichi: Sorry! Sorry!

EneClone; Anyway, yeah. Have you tried that?

Angie; No! But I think I will!

Mugi: See? This is what happens when you communicate.

Angie: Fair. C'mon, let's go!

Mugi; :)

Angie and 1 other are offline

  
The Chaos Family  
11:57 am

WhyHaveOneTalent: Why is it whenever I hear loud crashes it's somehow your class?

GremlinKing; Mom's out running errands so we have no control over the class.

WhyHaveOneTalent: Isn't Shinguji supposedly responsible?

SEESAWEFFECT: Yes. Does that mean I'm always watching these kids? No.

HotMess: Miu's just throwing shit at Mugi again because she cheats at Mario Party.

Mugi; I DO NOT.

ThePrettyOne: She doesn't, Miu's just a sore loser.

BugMan: Miu! Throwing things is rude!

TheCoolOne: SO IS CHEATING.

Mugi: I'M NOT CHEATING!

ThePrettyOne: She's not cheating

TheCoolOne: SHE ROLLED 3 10'S IN A ROW, SHE'S FUCKING CHEATING.

Mugi; IM NOT IM JUST LUCKY

TheCoolOne: THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY.

HotMess: I swear if you folks don't stop fighting I'm grounding all of you

ThePrettyOne: Miu you're taking this too seriously

TheCoolOne: This means war Mugi.

Mugi; Fine then.

ThePrettyOne: Guys!

Mugi and 1 other are offline

BugMan; Why do Iruma-san and Shirogane-san have to fight?

SEESAWEFFECT: They're stupid.

WhyHaveOneTalent; I'm glad to be in a different class. I could not deal with thay everyday.

HotMess: Have you SEEN your class?

WhyHaveOneTalent; ...fair.

BugMan; Gonta's going to supervise so that no one gets hurt.

ThePrettyOne: Thank you.

GremlinKing: I'm gonna take a nap.

HotMess: Resident Insomniac Sleeps: Everyone Fucking Dies As Hell Freezes Over

GremlinKing: 🖕🖕🖕🖕

HotMess: Wow.

SEESAWEFFECT: This house is a fucking nightmare.

SEESAWEFFECT and several others are offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!


	148. Chapter 148: Marbles and Boxes

 

The Chaos Family  
6:53 am

KiwiKichi: Morning everyone!

EneClone: Morning.

KiwiKichi: Can someone tell me how to set up the coffee pot? It's new and I don't want to explode it again. :(

MadeMaid: I can come assist you Ouma

KiwiKichi: Thank you!

EneClone: I thought you didn't drink coffee?

KiwiKichi: I'll drink it, I just prefer tea. And anyway, it's not for me.

KiwiKichi: It's for Shumai!

MadeMaid: Makes sense, that boy consumes a lot of caffiene.

KiwiKichi: His department just got a HUGE case!

Calculester: He's been working on it non-stop, it's kind of admirable if he wasn't also a workaholic and running himself ragged.

MadeMaid: Well, it can't be helped.

EneClone: Yep. You know how he is.

KiwiKichi: Still! I don't like seeing him so tired :'(

MadeMaid: Well Ouma, after you've brought this coffee to Saihara, can you assist me with some things?

KiwiKichi: Okay!

Calculester: I'm off to Ibadashi-san's place for a checkup.

EneClone; Okay Kiibo. Stay safe.

Calculester: I will!

Caculester and 2 others are offline

  
The Chaos Family  
9:57 am

TheCoolOne: Wow, what the fuck was that?

Mugi: No clue. It made me fuck up my makeup though so I'm lowkey pissed.

BugMan: A box fell on Amami-san's head!

Mugi; Oh no! Is he okay?

TheCoolOne: Yeah, is avocado head feeling alright?

BugMan: Amami-san says he's a little dizzy. Shinguji-san is bringing Amami-san to the infirmary!

TheCoolOne: Hopefully it's not a concussion.

Mugi: Oh, that would be dreadful. Concussions suck.

TheCoolOne: Yeah, had one as a kid. You can't do anything for days!

BugMan: Gonta has to go back to work, but Gonta will keep his eyes out for news!

Mugi: Thanks Gonta.

TheCoolOne: Welp, I have work to do. Sorry about your makeup Mugi.

Mugi: It's fine,,,,

Mugi is offline

  
The Chaos Family  
11:23 am

SEESAWEFFECT: He has a minor concussion.

TheCoolOne: Fuuuuuck

SEESAWEFFECT: It kind of sucks though. He's going to be grumpy.

TheCoolOne; Yeah, but what can you do?

Legs: Folks, do you guys want to do karoke?

TheSmallestDwarf: I'll join ofc

Harubro: Sure I guess

SEESAWEFFECT: I'm watching Amami so I won't be joining.

TheCoolOne: Good luck!

SEESAWEFFECT: Thank you.

Legs: See you folks in the common room then.

Legs and several others are offline

  
The Chaos Family  
1:19 pm

ThePrettyOne: I feel like someone inhaled my heart.

EneClone: What's wrong?

ThePrettyOne: I dunno, my heart is just going "screeeee"

Angie: Wow, rip.

Angie: Do you need meds?

ThePrettyOne: I'm not sure.

MadeMaid: Maybe you need to lay down?

Angie: Water?

EneClone: Guys, don't smother her.

ThePrettyOne: I think I need a nap.

MadeMaid: Then go take one.

ThePrettyOne: But I have a recital tonpractice for.

Angie: Nonsense! You need rest!

ThePrettyOne: Fine. I'll go to bed.

ThePrettyOne is offline

Angie: I'm setting up for an art show! I have so many new pieces.

EneClone: That should be interesting.

Angie: It will be! I can't wait to show off my new pieces.

MadeMaid: I personally cannot wait. You always make such interesting pieces.

Angie: Thank you!

EneClone: Well, I'm going back to my workout.

Angie: Have fun!

EneClone: I will.

EneClone is offline

  
The Chaos Family  
4:22 pm

KiwiKichi: WHO THE FUCK LEFT MARBLES ON THE FUCKING STAIRWELL?

KiwiKichi: KAEDE COULD HAVE FUCKING DIED

Angie: Omfg

KiwiKichi: She fucking dislocated her shoulder holy fuck

Angie: Is she okay?

KiwiKichi: Luckily she's not dead.

Angie: Yeah, death isn't great.

KiwiKichi: I'm going back to my planning.

Angie: Another heist?

KiwiKichi: I can neither confirm nor deny this.

Angie: Lmao good luck.

KiwiKichi: :)

KiwiKichi is offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day.
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Detective Doolittle  
> Tsumugi| Mugi  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Angie  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himiko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> ConcernedFather| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo  
> Izuru| Izuru
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> The Idiot Squad  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| DetectiveDoolittle  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu
> 
> The Whole School  
> Kaede Akamatsu: RepAkamatsu  
> Rantaro Amami: AvocadoBoy  
> Miu Iruma: Thirsty  
> Kokichi Ouma: LittleGremlin  
> Kiibo: Kiibo  
> Gonta Gokuharu: BugGonta  
> Shuichi Saihara: LesserDetective  
> Tsumugi Shirogane: Cosplayer  
> Korekiyo Shinguji: MaskWeirdo  
> Tenko Chabishira: ChubShredder  
> Kirumi Tojo: DesignatedMom  
> Maki Harukawa: LiteralMurderer  
> Ryoma Hoshi: CatBoy  
> Kaito Momota: SpaceHead  
> Himiko Yumeno: MagicFreak  
> Angie Yonaga: AdorableAngel
> 
> Akane Owari: SafetyHazard  
> Chiaki Nanami: NEETBait  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: BossBaby  
> Gundham Tanaka: DemonLord  
> Hinata Hajime: Protag-Chan  
> Hiyoko Saionji: ActualDemon  
> Ibuki Mioda: PleaseShutUp  
> Kazuichi Souda: SharpTeeth  
> Mahiru Koizumi: OneBraincell  
> Mikan Tsumuki: WeebBait  
> Nagito Komaeda: UnluckyOhWait  
> Nekomaru Nidai: SafetyHazard#2  
> Peko Pekoyama: SwordWoman  
> Sonia Nevermind: NevermindThat  
> Teruteru Hanamura: ThisThing  
> Izuru Kamakura: PetProject  
> Imposter: CopyCat
> 
> Junko Enoshima: Despair  
> Mukuro Ikusaba: Despair#2  
> Kyoko Kirigiri: BetterDetective  
> Leon Kuwata: NoBraincells  
> Makoto Naegi: ActuallyLucky  
> Mondo Owada: Whipped  
> Sakura Ogami: MuscleWoman  
> Sayaka Maizono: Siren  
> Toko Fukawa: ThisOneIsBad  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure: 30%SucessRate  
> Komaru Naegi: TheGoodSibling  
> Aoi Asahina: DonutLover  
> Byakuya Togami: NotTheFatOne  
> Celestia Ludenburg: EmoQueen  
> Chihiro Fujisaki: Precious  
> Hifumi Yamada: WeabooANDNEET  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Stickler
> 
> Ruto Yamada| Flexible  
>  Hinoka Azu| NoFlexZone  
> Sora Ito| DaddyIssues  
> Himari Ogawa| AnotherGremlin  
> Alex Tanaka| NeedsHelp  
> Tohru Tanaka| AnotherProgrammer  
> Reo Kondo| DadInTraining  
>  Kanna Ono| RottenTomatoes  
> Ayano Midori| DDRKnockOff  
>  Hinako Midori| SewingMachine  
> Azune Midori| BigBabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa| EBoyThot  
>  Mizuki Hazuka| MapMaker  
> Shigure Takahashi| Precious#2  
>  Mina Murakami| Hanahaki  
>  Oka Murakami| Heterochromatia  
> Bianca White| PrincessISupposed  
>  Izuru Hinata| BreakBones


	149. //////

Taking a break to work on other projects! Love you all!


	150. Chapter 150: Jesus Christ Izuru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have,,, a lot of chapters guys.

 

The Chaos Family  
7:23 am

SEESAWEFFECT: Kaede, how are you feeling?

ThePrettyOne: Like someone yanked out my fucking shoulder.

SEESAWEFFECT: Yikes.

ThePrettyOne: Yikes indeed.

TheSmallestDwarf: It's weird how you hurt your shoulder and neck and Amami hit his head on the same day...

ThePrettyOne: We probably pissed off some god

SEESAWEFFECT: Perhaps.

TheSmallestDwarf; Still,,, my fuckery senses are going off.

ThePrettyOne: Aren't they always going off?

TheSmallestDwarf; Okay, yes but it's extra strong right now.

ThePrettyOne: Mhmmm.

SEESAWEFFECT; You need to get ready for school Himiko.

ThePrettyOne: Yeah.

TheSmallestDwarf: Okay...

TheSmallestDwarf and 2 others are offline

  
The Chaos Family  
9:22 am

Legs: Since when has Monorise had that white streak in her hair? Am I blind?

ThePrettyOne: Usami has it too now,,,,

KiwiKichi: I don't like this,,,,

Calculester: I think they look nice. Maybe it's a new fad?

Legs: It doesn't feel like it.

DetectiveDoolittle: I'd do some digging but this murder case has consumed all of my free time.

KiwiKichi: Is it that difficult?

DetectiveDoolittle: I've never seen anything like this before.

ThePrettyOne: What's so unique about it?

DetectiveDoolittle: Well, it seems to match the MO of a string of murders from 16 years ago. All the victims were missing vital organs and had strange patterns carved onto their faces. It's reappearance is odd.

Calculester: A copycat maybe?

DetectiveDoolittle; No, the murders are WAY too similar for a copycat.

Legs: So it's the same person?

DetectiveDoolittle: People. I think this might be a group, maybe even a duo.

KiwiKichi: This is totally not scary.

Legs: Ugh, can we stop talking about this?

ThePrettyOne: Yeah, you're giving me the jeebies.

DetectiveDoolittle: Oh, sorry.

Calculester: Anyway, have you see my notes?

KiwiKichi: Aren't they in your head?

Calculester: My physical ones, love.

KiwiKichi: Oh, okay! Uh, lemme check my things maybe I grabbed them by accident?

ThePrettyOnes: Wow Ouma you're really red.

KiwiKichi: Silence.

DetectiveDoolittle: We should probably be paying attention.

Legs: Yeah!

ThePrettyOne: Fair point. Back to class everyone!

Calculester and 4 others are offline

  
The Chaos Family  
10:38 am

MadeMaid: Why are we swimming? We don't normally swim in P.E.

Mugi: I like it! It's a nice change of pace.

Angie: I get the feeling you just want to swe me in a swimsuit :p

Mugi: What? Wow Angie, how shallow do you think I am?

MadeMaid: Girls, please focus.

TheCoolOne: Yeah nerds! You all should be appreciating this rare opportunity to score some eyecandy!

Angie: I'll pass.

Mugi: Damn Angie. That's cold XD

MadeMaid: Miu, never refer to yourself as "eye candy" ever again.

TheCoolOne: You all are bullies :(

BugMan: Tojo-san, aren't we all supposed to be swimming?

MadeMaid: Yes, but I'm not really a fan of pools.

Mugi: My hair will fade if I get it in the chlorine!

Angie: I'm coming! I just need to finish getting my hair up.

TheCoolOne: Yeah! Be prepared! Getting wet makes you 10X hotter :3

Angie: 0 times 10 is still 0

TheCoolOne: YOU'RE DEAD MEAT ANGIE!

Angie: Come at me bro!

Angie is offline

MadeMaid: I'm putting my glasses on. Don't bother me unless someone's dying or hurt

Mugi: Me too

Mugi is offline

 

The Chaos Family  
11:45

MadeMaid: Can you all not die? For 5 seconds. 5 seconds. Am I asking for too much?

EneClone: Jfc Hoshi how do you drown in the 3 ft zone you're like 5 feet now??

GremlinKing: Fuck if I know

Harubro: Still, that was terrifying I can't stop shaking.

BugMan: Hoshi alright? Does Hoshi need anything?

GremlinKing: I'm fine Gonta

KiwiKichi: This is fucking some sort of bullshittery. Amami, Kaede, Hoshi....that's a fucking pattern. And the appearance changes in Monorise and Usami? Suspicious. Somethings afoot.

EneClone: You're right Ouma. Something's not adding up here.

Harubro: Everyone, be very careful today.

GremlinKing: Careful is my middle name.

BugMan: But Hoshi just nearly drowned!

GremlinKing: ...

GremlinKing: Okay true.

GremlinKing: I need a nap.

BugMan: Okay!

BugMan is offline

Harubro: I just watched Gonta toss Hoshi over his shoulders like it's nothing and I'm crying they're so pure.

EneClone: I wonder if Hoshi will ever go back to how he used to be...

MadeMaid: Don't jinx him. Hoshi really needs this.

KiwiKichi: Yeah! Now, I'm gonna go bug the whore.

EneClone: Kokichi you know Miu's name

KiwiKichi: And she knows mine!

KiwiKichi is offline

EneClone: Well,,, let's go train Kaito.

Harubro: Yeah!

Harubro and 1 others are offline

  
The Chaos Family  
2:33 pm

WhyHaveOneTalent: Someone's dying today.

KiwiKichi: What happened?

WhyHaveOneTalent: Some asshole filled her gloves with spikes so now her hands are all torn up.

KiwiKichi:

KiwiKichi: someones blood will be spilled. I will track them down and torment them for days. there is no rest for the wicked sinners of this world, and I will be there final judge and executioner.

EneClone: Wow. I am a bad influence on you

EneClone: But I like your style kid. Let's tear the motherfucker apart.

Legs: I want in!

TheSmallestDwarf: Me too!

DetectiveDoolittle: Normally I wouldn't condone illegal activity but,,, go for it just don't get caught.

KiwiKichi: Yay!

WhyHaveOneTalent: I'm glad we're all on the same page. I'm going to [redacted because Izuru is fucking pissed and I am not giving anyone else the nightmares I have]

KiwiKichi:

EneClone; JFC that's metal.

DetectiveDoolittle: I'm gonna go now...

DetectiveDoolittle is offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day.
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Detective Doolittle  
> Tsumugi| Mugi  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Angie  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himiko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> ConcernedFather| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo  
> Izuru| Izuru
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> The Idiot Squad  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| DetectiveDoolittle  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu
> 
> The Whole School  
> Kaede Akamatsu: RepAkamatsu  
> Rantaro Amami: AvocadoBoy  
> Miu Iruma: Thirsty  
> Kokichi Ouma: LittleGremlin  
> Kiibo: Kiibo  
> Gonta Gokuharu: BugGonta  
> Shuichi Saihara: LesserDetective  
> Tsumugi Shirogane: Cosplayer  
> Korekiyo Shinguji: MaskWeirdo  
> Tenko Chabishira: ChubShredder  
> Kirumi Tojo: DesignatedMom  
> Maki Harukawa: LiteralMurderer  
> Ryoma Hoshi: CatBoy  
> Kaito Momota: SpaceHead  
> Himiko Yumeno: MagicFreak  
> Angie Yonaga: AdorableAngel
> 
> Akane Owari: SafetyHazard  
> Chiaki Nanami: NEETBait  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: BossBaby  
> Gundham Tanaka: DemonLord  
> Hinata Hajime: Protag-Chan  
> Hiyoko Saionji: ActualDemon  
> Ibuki Mioda: PleaseShutUp  
> Kazuichi Souda: SharpTeeth  
> Mahiru Koizumi: OneBraincell  
> Mikan Tsumuki: WeebBait  
> Nagito Komaeda: UnluckyOhWait  
> Nekomaru Nidai: SafetyHazard#2  
> Peko Pekoyama: SwordWoman  
> Sonia Nevermind: NevermindThat  
> Teruteru Hanamura: ThisThing  
> Izuru Kamakura: PetProject  
> Imposter: CopyCat
> 
> Junko Enoshima: Despair  
> Mukuro Ikusaba: Despair#2  
> Kyoko Kirigiri: BetterDetective  
> Leon Kuwata: NoBraincells  
> Makoto Naegi: ActuallyLucky  
> Mondo Owada: Whipped  
> Sakura Ogami: MuscleWoman  
> Sayaka Maizono: Siren  
> Toko Fukawa: ThisOneIsBad  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure: 30%SucessRate  
> Komaru Naegi: TheGoodSibling  
> Aoi Asahina: DonutLover  
> Byakuya Togami: NotTheFatOne  
> Celestia Ludenburg: EmoQueen  
> Chihiro Fujisaki: Precious  
> Hifumi Yamada: WeabooANDNEET  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Stickler
> 
> Ruto Yamada| Flexible  
>  Hinoka Azu| NoFlexZone  
> Sora Ito| DaddyIssues  
> Himari Ogawa| AnotherGremlin  
> Alex Tanaka| NeedsHelp  
> Tohru Tanaka| AnotherProgrammer  
> Reo Kondo| DadInTraining  
>  Kanna Ono| RottenTomatoes  
> Ayano Midori| DDRKnockOff  
>  Hinako Midori| SewingMachine  
> Azune Midori| BigBabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa| EBoyThot  
>  Mizuki Hazuka| MapMaker  
> Shigure Takahashi| Precious#2  
>  Mina Murakami| Hanahaki  
>  Oka Murakami| Heterochromatia  
> Bianca White| PrincessISupposed  
>  Izuru Hinata| BreakBones


	151. Chapter 151: S.E.E.S.A.W.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I see, then I saw

  
The Chaos Family   
7:26 am

Legs: Guys, who the fuck exploded the coffee machine?

ThePrettyOne: That's probably Ouma. Again.

KiwiKichi: I didn't mean to!

ThePrettyOne: Do you ever mean to do anything?

KiwiKichi: Well, that started when I was born...

ThePrettyOne: Annnnnd we're done, go get ready for school.

KiwiKichi: Okay!

Legs: I'll just go steal the 80th's coffee pot...

ThePrettyOne: Tenko, promise me you won'd do that.

Legs: I promise!

Legs is offline

KiwiKichi: You know, that was a lie.

ThePrettyOne: Of course it is.

ThePrettyOne is offline

  
The Chaos Family  
8:53 am

MapMaker: Who stole our coffee pot??

BetterDetective: Are you sure someone in your class didn't just break it?

MapMaker: Positive.

BigBabyDoll: Are you sureeeee?

MapMaker: WTF did you do?

BigBabyDoll: Nothing!

BetterDetective: She did something.

Whipped: She did something all right. Don't have to be a detective to figure that out

BigBabyDoll: I literally did nothing! You guys are so mean!

CatBoy: She pushed Sora down the stairs.

CatBoy: I watched her do it.

BigBabyDoll: Tattle-tale.

MapMaker: STOP PUSHING SORA DOWN THE STAIRS.

Bianca: Please?

BigBabyDoll: Fine,,,

BigBabyDoll: But come to class Mizuki, you can find the coffee pot later.

MapMaker: Okay.

MapMaker is offline

CatBoy: It was probably us tbh

BetterDetective: Of course,,,,

Whipped: Man, that poor Sora kid.

CatBoy: He's a dick but he's not that bad.

Bianca: :(

Bianca is offline

CatBoy: 👀👀👀

CatBoy is offline

  
The Chaos Family  
9:23 am

GremlinKing: Omfg

Mugi: HOW THE FUCK DO YOU STAB YOURSELF IN THE BACK WITH A DOOR HANDLE?

MadeMaid: Ugh,,,

WhyHaveOneTalent: Kirumi, how's the medicine holding up?

MadeMaid: I can at least use my hands now,,,

KiwiKichi: I still want to break someone's kneecaps

Mugi; HOW DID SHE FALL BACKWARDS HARD ENOUGH TO HURT HERSELF LIKE THAT?

Angie: There was a marble in my path?

SEESAWEFFECT: That's not how physics work.

MadeMaid: ^^^

Legs: Speaking of physics!

SEESAWEFFECT: What is it Tenko?

Legs: I'm probably gonna be forced onto a seesaw today and I am uncomfortable!

SEESAWEFFECT: As am I, wtf?

MadeMaid: Who makes these lesson plans?

Legs: Psychopaths, probably.

MadeMaid: It's like they forgot the whole trauma thing.

KiwiKichi: Or they remember and are just dicks

Mugi: Is the staff ever not dicks?

GremlinKing: Honestly? No

Mugi: Lmao, well we better get to work.

MadeMaid: Yeah, we better.

MadeMaid and several others are offline

  
The Chaos Family  
11:11 am

EneClone: I'M GONNA FUCKING STRANGLE HIM.

HotMess: No murder.

TheCoolOne: Amami wtf you're supposed to be resting.

HotMess: It's been two days I'll be fine!

HotMess: Although the whole "getting hit in the head" thing is not okay I don't particulary like it.

TheCoolOne: Ah, yeah. It's been an unfortunate week for all of us.

HotMess: :(

EneClone: Ouma is the worst I swear.

Calculester: I'm a little miffed myself, I thought he was dead :(

Harubro: Yeah! I cannot believe him.

TheSmallestDwarf: God, that sucked.

HotMess: What happened?

Calculester: So we walked into the physic's room to see him LYING IN A POOL OF BLOOD. So Shuichi starts crying and runs over to him and Mom almost faints...

EneClone: Then the fucker pops and shouts, "It's a lie!"

HotMess:

HotMess: Ouma wtf? So he was okay?

Harubro: No, he was very much injured which is why I'm pissed. Don't pretend to be dead if you're in legitamate pain!

EneClone: So yeah, he's coming your way. Shuichi is dragging him to the infirmary.

TheSmallestDwarf: And now there's blood everywhere!

Calculester: I'm torn between being angry at him for scaring me and being relieved that he's okay

EneClone: You can be both. Source: Me.

TheCoolOne: God he's a dick.

HotMess: You should go back to class. He'll be fine.

Calculester: Yeah, we know :l

Calculester: Bye Amami!

HotMess: Bye.

HotMess and several others are offline

The Chaos Family  
12:03 am

MadeMaid: Okay something is going on because there is no way that so many of us have gotten injured in similar ways to how we died previously in the exact order.

Mugi: Angie :( I miss her.

TheSmallestDwarf: THE SEESAW LAUNCHED MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND INTO A GLASS CABINENT WTF?

MadeMaid: At least the cut in her neck isn't deep enough to kill her.

TheSmallestDwarf: Yeah. But uh, big thing, guess who's next?

Harubro: 0-0

GremlinKing: 👀👀👀👀

SEESAWEFFECT: Fuck.

MadeMaid: Guess you'll be joining your boyfriend in the infirmary

WhyHaveOneTalent: Be safe?

SEESAWEFFECT: That's,,, not gonna help.

WhyHaveOneTalent: Just don't get injured.

BugMan: Gonta's not sure that's how that works.

SEESAWEFFECT: It's not how that works.

BugMan; Ah, okay then!

WhyHaveOneTalent: I have work to do. I'll see you all soon.

BugMan: See you soon!

BugMan and several others are offline

The Chaos Family  
1:45 pm

MadeMaid: I,,, why was there a BOILING KETTLE on a doorway. Why? How?

SEESAWEFFECT: Someone's gonna die for this.

BugMan: Gonta doesn't like this.

TheCoolOne: FUCK. FUCK MY LIFE.

ThePrettyOne: You're next?

TheCoolOne: I'm next.

BugMan: Is Miu going to get hurt?

SEESAWEFFECT: Probably.

TheCoolOne: Ugh,,

BugMan: Well, Gonta is gonna go take care of bugs now!

TheCoolOne: I've got some inventing to do!

MadeMaid: Have a good day then.

TheCoolOne: I will!

BugMan: Have a good day!

BugMan and several others are offline

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Detective Doolittle  
> Tsumugi| Mugi  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Angie  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himiko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> ConcernedFather| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo  
> Izuru| Izuru
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> The Idiot Squad  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| DetectiveDoolittle  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu
> 
> The Whole School  
> Kaede Akamatsu: RepAkamatsu  
> Rantaro Amami: AvocadoBoy  
> Miu Iruma: Thirsty  
> Kokichi Ouma: LittleGremlin  
> Kiibo: Kiibo  
> Gonta Gokuharu: BugGonta  
> Shuichi Saihara: LesserDetective  
> Tsumugi Shirogane: Cosplayer  
> Korekiyo Shinguji: MaskWeirdo  
> Tenko Chabishira: ChubShredder  
> Kirumi Tojo: DesignatedMom  
> Maki Harukawa: LiteralMurderer  
> Ryoma Hoshi: CatBoy  
> Kaito Momota: SpaceHead  
> Himiko Yumeno: MagicFreak  
> Angie Yonaga: AdorableAngel
> 
> Akane Owari: SafetyHazard  
> Chiaki Nanami: NEETBait  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: BossBaby  
> Gundham Tanaka: DemonLord  
> Hinata Hajime: Protag-Chan  
> Hiyoko Saionji: ActualDemon  
> Ibuki Mioda: PleaseShutUp  
> Kazuichi Souda: SharpTeeth  
> Mahiru Koizumi: OneBraincell  
> Mikan Tsumuki: WeebBait  
> Nagito Komaeda: UnluckyOhWait  
> Nekomaru Nidai: SafetyHazard#2  
> Peko Pekoyama: SwordWoman  
> Sonia Nevermind: NevermindThat  
> Teruteru Hanamura: ThisThing  
> Izuru Kamakura: PetProject  
> Imposter: CopyCat
> 
> Junko Enoshima: Despair  
> Mukuro Ikusaba: Despair#2  
> Kyoko Kirigiri: BetterDetective  
> Leon Kuwata: NoBraincells  
> Makoto Naegi: ActuallyLucky  
> Mondo Owada: Whipped  
> Sakura Ogami: MuscleWoman  
> Sayaka Maizono: Siren  
> Toko Fukawa: ThisOneIsBad  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure: 30%SucessRate  
> Komaru Naegi: TheGoodSibling  
> Aoi Asahina: DonutLover  
> Byakuya Togami: NotTheFatOne  
> Celestia Ludenburg: EmoQueen  
> Chihiro Fujisaki: Precious  
> Hifumi Yamada: WeabooANDNEET  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Stickler
> 
> Ruto Yamada| Flexible  
>  Hinoka Azu| NoFlexZone  
> Sora Ito| DaddyIssues  
> Himari Ogawa| AnotherGremlin  
> Alex Tanaka| NeedsHelp  
> Tohru Tanaka| AnotherProgrammer  
> Reo Kondo| DadInTraining  
>  Kanna Ono| RottenTomatoes  
> Ayano Midori| DDRKnockOff  
>  Hinako Midori| SewingMachine  
> Azune Midori| BigBabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa| EBoyThot  
>  Mizuki Hazuka| MapMaker  
> Shigure Takahashi| Precious#2  
>  Mina Murakami| Hanahaki  
>  Oka Murakami| Heterochromatia  
> Bianca White| PrincessISupposed  
>  Izuru Hinata| BreakBones


	152. Chapter 152: Wasps and Webs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasps fucking suck, welcome to my TEDTalk

 

The Chaos Family  
7:55 am

KiwiKichi: Morning!

DetectiveDoolittle: Kokichi! You need to be resting!

KiwiKichi: Lmao I'm fine!

DetectiveDoolittle: You have a head injury!

KiwiKichi: I don't hav a concussion!

Calculester: Still, you lost all that blood. I'd feel much better if you rested, love.

KiwiKichi :...

KiwiKichi: Ok Kiibaby that's not fair.

DetectiveDoolittle: No, it's very fair.

Calculester: Please get some sleep? We'll take notes for you!

KiwiKichi: Ugh,,,, fine!

KiwiKichi is offline

DetectiveDoolittle: I wish he'd take his injury a little more seriously.

Calculester: You know him. He always does this when it comes to his own physical health.

DetectiveDoolittle: I wish we didn't have classes. I have so much work to do.

Calculester: Me too.

DetectiveDoolittle: See you soon?

Calculester: Mhmmm.

Calculester and 1 other are offline

  
The Chaos Family  
9:29 am

MadeMaid: Odd that it's been so quiet today.

Mugi: It's cause Ouma's in the infirmary.

Angie: I went and blessed the infirmary! Hopefully they'll feel better soon.

HotMess: My boyfriends gonna scar and when I find out who did this, they're dead meat.

Mugi: Scary.

EneClone: Okay, but Mom you're hovering. Calm down, if you stress us out we'll all suffer.

MadeMaid: Sorry, I'm just worried.

GremlinKing: We all are, but you need to calm down. Don't give yourself a panic attack.

BugMan: Tojo-san should wind down!

Angie: It's not good for you Mom!

ThePrettyOne: Do you want a snack Mom? That helps me relax.

MadeMaid: Thank you all. Kaede, I'll be fine. I just need to breathe.

HotMess: There goes Ouma again. I'll brb, I've gotta flag down someone so he can get the next dose of his medication.

BugMan: Thank you for taking care of Ouma-san, Amami-san.

HotMess: It's not a big deal.

EneClone: It's comforting to know that he's being taken care of.

Legs: A rare soft Maki.

HotMess: pfffttt

HotMess is offline

EneClone: You all are liars if you say that you aren't worried for the little fucker and Amami.

Legs: I'm only a little worried. Ouma's had worse and Amami has basically recovered.

SEESAWEFFECT: Is this scarring permanent?

Mugi: Probably. Don't worry, scars make a man more attracttive!

Legs: I guess? Depends on the scar.

Mugi: A scar like that has a story! Girls love scars that tell stories.

Angie: I guess, I mean I'm not into that..

ThePrettyOne: Is this conversation necessary?

SEESAWEFFECT: No.

ThePrettyOne: Then get back to class please!

Mugi: Okay!

GremlinKing: This class,,,,

GremlinKing and several others are offline

  
The Chaos Family  
11:22 am

ThePrettyOne: Wow Miu...That was...Are you okay?

TheCoolOne: I just got choked on some weird toilet paper death trap, so no.

GremlinKing: That's probably the scariest thing I've ever seen.

TheCoolOne: My throat hurts and now I'm tired :(

ThePrettyOne: Try sleeping it off?

TheCoolOne: That sounds nice. I'll do that!

TheCoolOne is offline

ThePrettyOne: Sleep well Miu.

Harubro: Kaede, can you explain the homework to Angie? I'm a little busy.

ThePrettyOne: On it!

ThePrettyOne is offline

The Chaos Family  
2:23 pm

BugMan: Gonta doesn't feel good,,,

GremlinKing: Gonta got stung by a wasp what do I do?

WhyHaveOneTalent: Take him to the hospital.

BugMan: Gonta thinks that's a good idea.

GremlinKing: Okay buddy, get in my car

BugMan: I will.

BugMan is offline

GremlinKing is offline

ThePrettyOne: I hope they're okay.

EneClone: Wasp stings fucking suck.

ThePrettyOne: They do! Hopefully they give him something for the pain.

EneClone: They will.

EneClone: I'm going for a run.

ThePrettyOne: Have fun!

EneClone: I will.

EneClone is offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for watching! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Detective Doolittle  
> Tsumugi| Mugi  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Angie  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himiko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> ConcernedFather| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo  
> Izuru| Izuru
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> The Idiot Squad  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| DetectiveDoolittle  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu
> 
> The Whole School  
> Kaede Akamatsu: RepAkamatsu  
> Rantaro Amami: AvocadoBoy  
> Miu Iruma: Thirsty  
> Kokichi Ouma: LittleGremlin  
> Kiibo: Kiibo  
> Gonta Gokuharu: BugGonta  
> Shuichi Saihara: LesserDetective  
> Tsumugi Shirogane: Cosplayer  
> Korekiyo Shinguji: MaskWeirdo  
> Tenko Chabishira: ChubShredder  
> Kirumi Tojo: DesignatedMom  
> Maki Harukawa: LiteralMurderer  
> Ryoma Hoshi: CatBoy  
> Kaito Momota: SpaceHead  
> Himiko Yumeno: MagicFreak  
> Angie Yonaga: AdorableAngel
> 
> Akane Owari: SafetyHazard  
> Chiaki Nanami: NEETBait  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: BossBaby  
> Gundham Tanaka: DemonLord  
> Hinata Hajime: Protag-Chan  
> Hiyoko Saionji: ActualDemon  
> Ibuki Mioda: PleaseShutUp  
> Kazuichi Souda: SharpTeeth  
> Mahiru Koizumi: OneBraincell  
> Mikan Tsumuki: WeebBait  
> Nagito Komaeda: UnluckyOhWait  
> Nekomaru Nidai: SafetyHazard#2  
> Peko Pekoyama: SwordWoman  
> Sonia Nevermind: NevermindThat  
> Teruteru Hanamura: ThisThing  
> Izuru Kamakura: PetProject  
> Imposter: CopyCat
> 
> Junko Enoshima: Despair  
> Mukuro Ikusaba: Despair#2  
> Kyoko Kirigiri: BetterDetective  
> Leon Kuwata: NoBraincells  
> Makoto Naegi: ActuallyLucky  
> Mondo Owada: Whipped  
> Sakura Ogami: MuscleWoman  
> Sayaka Maizono: Siren  
> Toko Fukawa: ThisOneIsBad  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure: 30%SucessRate  
> Komaru Naegi: TheGoodSibling  
> Aoi Asahina: DonutLover  
> Byakuya Togami: NotTheFatOne  
> Celestia Ludenburg: EmoQueen  
> Chihiro Fujisaki: Precious  
> Hifumi Yamada: WeabooANDNEET  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Stickler
> 
> Ruto Yamada| Flexible  
>  Hinoka Azu| NoFlexZone  
> Sora Ito| DaddyIssues  
> Himari Ogawa| AnotherGremlin  
> Alex Tanaka| NeedsHelp  
> Tohru Tanaka| AnotherProgrammer  
> Reo Kondo| DadInTraining  
>  Kanna Ono| RottenTomatoes  
> Ayano Midori| DDRKnockOff  
>  Hinako Midori| SewingMachine  
> Azune Midori| BigBabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa| EBoyThot  
>  Mizuki Hazuka| MapMaker  
> Shigure Takahashi| Precious#2  
>  Mina Murakami| Hanahaki  
>  Oka Murakami| Heterochromatia  
> Bianca White| PrincessISupposed  
>  Izuru Hinata| BreakBones


	153. /////

Taking a break! Have a great day, love you!


	154. Chapter 154: A Small Reprieve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a break from hurting my babies

  
The Chaos Family  
7:35 am

MadeMaid: Where are all the spatulas?

WhyHaveOneTalent: Are you missing the spatulas?

MadeMaid: Yes, yes I am.

MadeMaid: Did someone steal spatulas?

WhyHaveOneTalent: Maybe

MadeMaid: What purpose would that serve?

TheSmallestDwarf: To annoy us all.

MadeMaid: That lowers the suspect list tremendously. Few people are that petty.

TheSmallestDwarf: Wrong. Everyone is that petty. Some just hide it better.

MadeMaid: I'm...gping to go locate the spatulas.

TheSmallestDwarf: Okay!

MadeMaid is offline

 

The Whole School  
9:22 am

LesserDetective: Kirigiri-san?

BetterDetective: Ah. Yes, Saihara?

LesserDetective: I need your help with this case.

BetterDetective: Oh. I can come help in a few minutes.

LesserDetective: Thank you. It's really giving me issues.

BetterDetective: No problem!

DDRKnockoff: Question, how illegal is it to lock someone in their room for a few hours.

Stickler: I'd say very illegal?

NEETBait: Why would you do that?

DDRKnockOff: Azune's being crazy again.

Stickler: Let me come have a word with her.

DDRKnockoff: I wouldn't advise that.

Stickler is offline

DDRKnockoff: Nevermind then

AnotherGremlin: HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!!!!

LittleGremlin: Oh yeah! It is pride month! Kiibaby, Shumai, time to break out the shirts!

LesserDetective: Ah, Kokichi! Are you feeling better?

LittleGremlin: Mhmmm! The doctor said I'm good to go back to class on Monday!

AnotherGremlin: Yay! Anyway, I got banners to hang!

Protag-chan: Happy Pride Month folks.

RepAkamatsu: Happy Pride!

NEETBait: :)

LesserDetective: Happy Pride.

LesserDetective and several others are offline

  
The Chaos Family  
10:41 am

Legs: Guys!!! Wanna stream today? We can play boardgames and look at silly rumors and just hang out.

EneClone: Kaito says he wants to go. He's a little under the weather though, so he'll have to wear a mask.

Calculester: Allergies?

EneClone: Just a cough.

Calculester: He should dust his room

EneClone: I did that because lord knows that man will never do it himself.

SEESAWEFFECT: I'd love to join. Give me a moment, Amami has to finish his work

HotMess: This cabinent WILL be spotless.

EneClone: That's dedication.

KiwiKichi: I wanna join too!

Mugi: I'm in.

Angie: Totally!

GremlinKing: Why not?

BugMan: Gonta will join!

Legs: Okay, meet me in the common rooms?

GremlinKing: 👍👍👍👍

GremlinKing and several others are offline

  
The Chaos Family  
12:23 pm

TheSmallestDwarf: Tenko you cheat at Monopoly

GremlinKing: She totally does.

ThePrettyOne: Tenko doesn't cheat?

TheCoolOne: But she does!

ThePrettyOne: No one was cheating, Miu.

Mugi: Hmmmm

Angie: Kaede was the banker,, they were in kahoots!!!

Legs: I WAS NOT CHEATING!

GremlinKing: That's what they all say.

TheCoolOne: Don't accuse my girlfriend of being a filthy cheater!

Mugi: Can we not fight?

Angie: Atua frowns upon your pointless bickering!

GremlinKing: Let's just watch a movie or something?

Angie: Sounds good to me!

Mugi: Uh, let me check what's new?

ThePrettyOne: Has anyone watched the Fruit Basket reboot?

TheCoolOne: EXCUSE ME? THEY REBOOTED FRUIT BASKET???

Mugi: Oh honey

Angie: My childhood,,,,

GremlinKing: I guess that's what we're watching,,,,

Mugi: Yay!

Legs: Is the show any good?

Angie: Prepare yourself for a wild ride.

  
Angie and several others are offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, and have a good day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Detective Doolittle  
> Tsumugi| Mugi  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Angie  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himiko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> ConcernedFather| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo  
> Izuru| Izuru
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> The Idiot Squad  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| DetectiveDoolittle  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu
> 
> The Whole School  
> Kaede Akamatsu: RepAkamatsu  
> Rantaro Amami: AvocadoBoy  
> Miu Iruma: Thirsty  
> Kokichi Ouma: LittleGremlin  
> Kiibo: Kiibo  
> Gonta Gokuharu: BugGonta  
> Shuichi Saihara: LesserDetective  
> Tsumugi Shirogane: Cosplayer  
> Korekiyo Shinguji: MaskWeirdo  
> Tenko Chabishira: ChubShredder  
> Kirumi Tojo: DesignatedMom  
> Maki Harukawa: LiteralMurderer  
> Ryoma Hoshi: CatBoy  
> Kaito Momota: SpaceHead  
> Himiko Yumeno: MagicFreak  
> Angie Yonaga: AdorableAngel
> 
> Akane Owari: SafetyHazard  
> Chiaki Nanami: NEETBait  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: BossBaby  
> Gundham Tanaka: DemonLord  
> Hinata Hajime: Protag-Chan  
> Hiyoko Saionji: ActualDemon  
> Ibuki Mioda: PleaseShutUp  
> Kazuichi Souda: SharpTeeth  
> Mahiru Koizumi: OneBraincell  
> Mikan Tsumuki: WeebBait  
> Nagito Komaeda: UnluckyOhWait  
> Nekomaru Nidai: SafetyHazard#2  
> Peko Pekoyama: SwordWoman  
> Sonia Nevermind: NevermindThat  
> Teruteru Hanamura: ThisThing  
> Izuru Kamakura: PetProject  
> Imposter: CopyCat
> 
> Junko Enoshima: Despair  
> Mukuro Ikusaba: Despair#2  
> Kyoko Kirigiri: BetterDetective  
> Leon Kuwata: NoBraincells  
> Makoto Naegi: ActuallyLucky  
> Mondo Owada: Whipped  
> Sakura Ogami: MuscleWoman  
> Sayaka Maizono: Siren  
> Toko Fukawa: ThisOneIsBad  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure: 30%SucessRate  
> Komaru Naegi: TheGoodSibling  
> Aoi Asahina: DonutLover  
> Byakuya Togami: NotTheFatOne  
> Celestia Ludenburg: EmoQueen  
> Chihiro Fujisaki: Precious  
> Hifumi Yamada: WeabooANDNEET  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Stickler
> 
> Ruto Yamada| Flexible  
>  Hinoka Azu| NoFlexZone  
> Sora Ito| DaddyIssues  
> Himari Ogawa| AnotherGremlin  
> Alex Tanaka| NeedsHelp  
> Tohru Tanaka| AnotherProgrammer  
> Reo Kondo| DadInTraining  
>  Kanna Ono| RottenTomatoes  
> Ayano Midori| DDRKnockOff  
>  Hinako Midori| SewingMachine  
> Azune Midori| BigBabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa| EBoyThot  
>  Mizuki Hazuka| MapMaker  
> Shigure Takahashi| Precious#2  
>  Mina Murakami| Hanahaki  
>  Oka Murakami| Heterochromatia  
> Bianca White| PrincessISupposed  
>  Izuru Hinata| BreakBones


	155. Chapter 155: Kokichi Gets The Squishy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That joke never gets old

  
The Chaos Family  
8:31 am

EneClone: Kaito's cough got worse.

TheCoolOne: Awww man, he okay?

EneClone: I think he has the flue.

Mugi: Fuck! God damn it we spent all day with him yesterday. All of us are gonne die ;-;

Angie: Kaito's patient zero again

MadeMaid: Maki, I'll bring him some soup. Is there anything else he needs?

EneClone: No, I have medicine in his system so he should be fine.

Angie: Be careful not to get sick yourself!

Mugi: Yeah, we should all rest today. Getting sick would not be wise.

MadeMaid: I agree. Please conduct yourself as if you were coming down with something today. Vigilance is the only way to prevent illness.

TheCoolOne: See, that's the smart thing to do....buuuut...

EneClone: -_-

TheCoolOne: I've got work to do so bye!

Mugi: Great.

Angie: Lmao

Angie: See you all soon.

Angie and several others are offline

  
The Chaos Family  
10:21 am

DetectiveDoolittle: This whole case is driving me crazy

TheSmallestDwarf: What's so difficult about it?

DetectiveDoolittle: The murderer is just...solid teflon. I can't get a hit on this guy. We have the whole sector on one case.

ThePrettyOne: Don't you not normally do murders?

DetectiveDoolittle: It was a missing person case,,,, guess who found the body?

ThePrettyOne: Jesus

DetectiveDoolittle: So yeah. Now I'm on a murder case. Honestly, it's not as bad as the shit we saw in the killing game.

ThePrettyOne: I'm sure it'll turn out well.

TheSmallestDwarf: Yeah Saihara, you're a smart person so I'm sure you'll do well.

DetectiveDoolittle: Thank you Himiko.

TheSmallestDwarf: :3

ThePrettyOne: Well, I'm going back to my piano.

TheSmallestDwarf; Have fun!

ThePrettyOne: I will.

ThePrettyOne and 2 others are offline

  
The Chaos Family  
12:22 pm

BugMan: Gonta thinks he needs to go to the hospital

GremlinKing: ARE YOU OKAY?

HotMess: Gonta, what happened?

SEESAWEFFECT: Is the wasp sting hurting?

BugMan: It's not Gonta! Ouma-san was going to feed Panta but someone dropped a mattress on him.

HotMess: ...what?

SEESAWEFFECT: Wow. That is a sad way to get injured.

GremlinKing: I'll get my car ready. Someone go find out who dropped that mattress.

HotMess: I'll take a look around.

SEESAWEFFECT: As will I. I'll see you soon.

SEESAWEFFECT and several others are offline

  
The Chaos Family  
1:44 pm

Calculester: How are you feeling Kokichi?

KiwiKichi: Better. No concussion somehow, but I cracked a rib.

DetectiveDoolittle: I really hope you come home soon.

KiwiKichi: I will! Haha, at least I don't have the flu like dummy Kaito.

Legs: Kaito might be dumb but at least he has muscle definition, shrimp.

KiwiKichi:.....WAAAAAAH! Kiiiibo! She's being meeeeean.

Calculester: And he's back.

DetectiveDoolittle: Mhmmmm. He never changes....not that he necessarily needs to.

KiwiKichi: :) Awwww, softies

Calculester: Like you're one to talk.

KiwiKichi: Yeah, yeah. Do you wanna play videogames when they release me?

GremlinKing: Kokichi, phone down. The doctor needs you

KiwiKichi: Okay!

GremlinKing: I swear to god.

GrenmlinKing is offline

Legs: did he?

DetectiveDoolittle: He yeeted his phone.

Legs: Of course he did.

Legs and several others are offline

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Remember to drink lots of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, and have a good day.
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Detective Doolittle  
> Tsumugi| Mugi  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Angie  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himiko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> ConcernedFather| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo  
> Izuru| Izuru
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> The Idiot Squad  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| DetectiveDoolittle  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu
> 
> The Whole School  
> Kaede Akamatsu: RepAkamatsu  
> Rantaro Amami: AvocadoBoy  
> Miu Iruma: Thirsty  
> Kokichi Ouma: LittleGremlin  
> Kiibo: Kiibo  
> Gonta Gokuharu: BugGonta  
> Shuichi Saihara: LesserDetective  
> Tsumugi Shirogane: Cosplayer  
> Korekiyo Shinguji: MaskWeirdo  
> Tenko Chabishira: ChubShredder  
> Kirumi Tojo: DesignatedMom  
> Maki Harukawa: LiteralMurderer  
> Ryoma Hoshi: CatBoy  
> Kaito Momota: SpaceHead  
> Himiko Yumeno: MagicFreak  
> Angie Yonaga: AdorableAngel
> 
> Akane Owari: SafetyHazard  
> Chiaki Nanami: NEETBait  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: BossBaby  
> Gundham Tanaka: DemonLord  
> Hinata Hajime: Protag-Chan  
> Hiyoko Saionji: ActualDemon  
> Ibuki Mioda: PleaseShutUp  
> Kazuichi Souda: SharpTeeth  
> Mahiru Koizumi: OneBraincell  
> Mikan Tsumuki: WeebBait  
> Nagito Komaeda: UnluckyOhWait  
> Nekomaru Nidai: SafetyHazard#2  
> Peko Pekoyama: SwordWoman  
> Sonia Nevermind: NevermindThat  
> Teruteru Hanamura: ThisThing  
> Izuru Kamakura: PetProject  
> Imposter: CopyCat
> 
> Junko Enoshima: Despair  
> Mukuro Ikusaba: Despair#2  
> Kyoko Kirigiri: BetterDetective  
> Leon Kuwata: NoBraincells  
> Makoto Naegi: ActuallyLucky  
> Mondo Owada: Whipped  
> Sakura Ogami: MuscleWoman  
> Sayaka Maizono: Siren  
> Toko Fukawa: ThisOneIsBad  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure: 30%SucessRate  
> Komaru Naegi: TheGoodSibling  
> Aoi Asahina: DonutLover  
> Byakuya Togami: NotTheFatOne  
> Celestia Ludenburg: EmoQueen  
> Chihiro Fujisaki: Precious  
> Hifumi Yamada: WeabooANDNEET  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Stickler
> 
> Ruto Yamada| Flexible  
>  Hinoka Azu| NoFlexZone  
> Sora Ito| DaddyIssues  
> Himari Ogawa| AnotherGremlin  
> Alex Tanaka| NeedsHelp  
> Tohru Tanaka| AnotherProgrammer  
> Reo Kondo| DadInTraining  
>  Kanna Ono| RottenTomatoes  
> Ayano Midori| DDRKnockOff  
>  Hinako Midori| SewingMachine  
> Azune Midori| BigBabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa| EBoyThot  
>  Mizuki Hazuka| MapMaker  
> Shigure Takahashi| Precious#2  
>  Mina Murakami| Hanahaki  
>  Oka Murakami| Heterochromatia  
> Bianca White| PrincessISupposed  
>  Izuru Hinata| BreakBones


	156. //////

I'm working on a gift so I'm gonna take a break from writing this today!

 

I love you all! Stay safe and have a good day!


	157. Chapter 157: Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys

 

The Chaos Family  
9:22 am

MadeMaid: Momota-san, how are you feeling?

Harubro: Like death.

MadeMaid: Have you still got the flu?

Harubro: Yep. I just gotta wait it out

MadeMaid: I will bring you something to eat soon. You have to take care of yourself.

Harubro: I will. Kinda have to with Maki breathing down my neck.

MadeMaid: She is right to be concerned.

Harubro: I'll be fine! The Luminary of The Stars can handle a tiny flu.

MadeMaid: The flu is dangerous Momota-san.

Harubro: Maybe for old people and babies, but I'm strong and healthy.

MadeMaid: Fair enough. Just make sure to hydrate.

Harubro: I will Mom. I'm gonna go rest. Have a good day!

MadeMaid: I will.

Harubro is offline

MadeMaid: That boy never ceases to amaze me,, he was sick as a dog two days ago and he's already got more energy than I could ever have.

KiwiKichi: That's Kaito for you. He's a big idiot but he's as strong as an ox and just as stubborn.

MadeMaid: That's an interesting analysis.

MadeMaid: Kokichi, how are you feeling?

KiwiKichi: Honestly? I'm not even hurt anymore but Kiibo is babying me and he's so adorable when he's worried so I'm not gonna say anything.

MadeMaid: Fair enough.

WhyHaveOneTalent: Good morning Kirumi. Classes are cancelled today.

MadeMaid: Ah, thank you. I hadn't checked the schedule yet .

KiwiKichi: Shumai left us :(

MadeMaid: Where is he?

KiwiKichi: He and Kirigiri made a break in the case so now he's at the station.

MadeMaid: Oh, good for them.

KiwiKichi: I guess. I wanted to hang out today but it's no big deal.

KiwiKichi: I'm gonna go pester Kiibaby!

KiwiKichi is offline

WhyHaveOneTalent: My class has been acting strange lately.

MadeMaid: Oh really? How so?

WhyHaveOneTalent: This morning Imposter got fucking stabbed.

MadeMaid: I'm sorry what?

WhyHaveOneTalent: He got stabbed in the arm by a meat skewer.

MadeMaid: I...okay that's eerie. We've had injuries too.

WhyHaveOneTalent: Maybe we're being hunted.

MadeMaid: Perhaps. I suppose we shall see.

MadeMaid: Do you want to hang out?

WhyHaveOneTalent: Of course.

MadeMaid: See you soon then.

WhyHaveOneTalent is offline

  
The Whole School  
11:11 am

Thirsty: JESUS FUCKING CHRIST KIIBO

Kiibo: I thought I was gonna explode...at least it's just an arm,,,

Thirsty: "At least"

ActuallyLucky: You're literally a riot.

ActuallyLucky: Has anyone heard from Kirigiri?

Thirsty: No

Kiibo: I haven't heard from Shuichi either.

ActuallyLucky: I hope they're okay.

Kiibo: yeah

Kiibo: OMG TSUMUGI

AdorableAngel: SHE COULD HAVE DIED

Kiibo: Holy fucking shit how big is that rock

AdorableAngle: We need to go get her to a hospital

Kiibo: yeah, yeah we do.

Thirsty: One day...I just want one day.

ActuallyLucky: Mood.

Thirsty and several others are offline

  
The Chaos Family  
1:20 pm

Mugi: My leg and my ribs fucking hurt

Angie: I'm gonna figure out who did this and yeet them.

TheSmallestDwarf; I wanna help!

ThePrettyOne: Me too. You fuck with one od us, you fuck with ALL of us.

Angie: I think it's someone we trust. How else do they get close enough to us to enact their wicked schemes?

Mugi: Perhaps...we have a traitor.

Legs: That's fucking stupid. No one would betray anyone here.

SEESAWEFFECT: Exactly, what would they stand to gain?

HotMess: what if they're trying to murder us but failing?

BugMan: Gonta isn't too hurt though

Mugi: Mine definetly could have killed me

HotMess: Mine could have ended a lot worse.

HotMess: But how would they give Kaito the flu?

SEESAWEFFECT: Poisoning maybe?

Angie: That's not how poison works though.

Mugi: Yeah...

ThePrettyOne: We just have to keep trying to solve the mystery

ThePrettyOne: Speaking of mysteries, has anyone seen Shuichi?

Angie: Not since he left.

Mugi: Has anyone tried calling him?

SEESAWEFFECT: Give me a second, I will.

SEESAWEFFECT is offline

EneClone: He better fucking respond.

BugMan: Gonta's worried.

GremlinKing: I'm sure he's fine.

Mugi: I dunno Hoshi. Something feels off.

Angie: Very off.

HotMess: It's too quiet.

KiwiKichi: Why are you guys freaking out? He's fine!

SEESAWEFFECT: Don't panic, but he didn't pick up.

ThePrettyOne: I'M PANICKING.

GremlinKing: Calm down. Try to relax, everything will be fine.

Legs: If you say so,,,

Legs and several others are offline

  
The Chaos Family  
7:25 pm

KiwiKichi: Mom?

MadeMaid: Yes?

KiwiKichi: Can you...come here? I'm scared.

MadeMaid: I'll be right there.

WhyHaveOneTalent: Hey. Don't worry. They'll find them.

KiwiKichi: Are you sure?

WhyHaveOneTalent: We can only hope.

MadeMaid is offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Take care of yourselves and please don't hate me. Love you all!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Detective Doolittle  
> Tsumugi| Mugi  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Angie  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himiko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> ConcernedFather| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo  
> Izuru| Izuru
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> The Idiot Squad  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| DetectiveDoolittle  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu
> 
> The Whole School  
> Kaede Akamatsu: RepAkamatsu  
> Rantaro Amami: AvocadoBoy  
> Miu Iruma: Thirsty  
> Kokichi Ouma: LittleGremlin  
> Kiibo: Kiibo  
> Gonta Gokuharu: BugGonta  
> Shuichi Saihara: LesserDetective  
> Tsumugi Shirogane: Cosplayer  
> Korekiyo Shinguji: MaskWeirdo  
> Tenko Chabishira: ChubShredder  
> Kirumi Tojo: DesignatedMom  
> Maki Harukawa: LiteralMurderer  
> Ryoma Hoshi: CatBoy  
> Kaito Momota: SpaceHead  
> Himiko Yumeno: MagicFreak  
> Angie Yonaga: AdorableAngel
> 
> Akane Owari: SafetyHazard  
> Chiaki Nanami: NEETBait  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: BossBaby  
> Gundham Tanaka: DemonLord  
> Hinata Hajime: Protag-Chan  
> Hiyoko Saionji: ActualDemon  
> Ibuki Mioda: PleaseShutUp  
> Kazuichi Souda: SharpTeeth  
> Mahiru Koizumi: OneBraincell  
> Mikan Tsumuki: WeebBait  
> Nagito Komaeda: UnluckyOhWait  
> Nekomaru Nidai: SafetyHazard#2  
> Peko Pekoyama: SwordWoman  
> Sonia Nevermind: NevermindThat  
> Teruteru Hanamura: ThisThing  
> Izuru Kamakura: PetProject  
> Imposter: CopyCat
> 
> Junko Enoshima: Despair  
> Mukuro Ikusaba: Despair#2  
> Kyoko Kirigiri: BetterDetective  
> Leon Kuwata: NoBraincells  
> Makoto Naegi: ActuallyLucky  
> Mondo Owada: Whipped  
> Sakura Ogami: MuscleWoman  
> Sayaka Maizono: Siren  
> Toko Fukawa: ThisOneIsBad  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure: 30%SucessRate  
> Komaru Naegi: TheGoodSibling  
> Aoi Asahina: DonutLover  
> Byakuya Togami: NotTheFatOne  
> Celestia Ludenburg: EmoQueen  
> Chihiro Fujisaki: Precious  
> Hifumi Yamada: WeabooANDNEET  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Stickler
> 
> Ruto Yamada| Flexible  
>  Hinoka Azu| NoFlexZone  
> Sora Ito| DaddyIssues  
> Himari Ogawa| AnotherGremlin  
> Alex Tanaka| NeedsHelp  
> Tohru Tanaka| AnotherProgrammer  
> Reo Kondo| DadInTraining  
>  Kanna Ono| RottenTomatoes  
> Ayano Midori| DDRKnockOff  
>  Hinako Midori| SewingMachine  
> Azune Midori| BigBabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa| EBoyThot  
>  Mizuki Hazuka| MapMaker  
> Shigure Takahashi| Precious#2  
>  Mina Murakami| Hanahaki  
>  Oka Murakami| Heterochromatia  
> Bianca White| PrincessISupposed  
>  Izuru Hinata| BreakBones


	158. Chapter 158: Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS YOU TRUST ME RIGHT?

The Chaos Family

10:07 am

GremlinKing: Any news?

Legs: Sadly no. They cancelled classes for the day, so the 78th are all in the common room waiting

GremlinKing: God I hope they're okay.

Legs: Me too Hoshi. The 77th and the 80th are hovering trying to figure out how to help.

GremlinKing: Does anyone have any idea what happened?

Legs: Apparently they went with a couple policemen to nab the perp and he or she managed to snatch them. 2/3 policemen are dead.

GremlinKing: You don't think...

Legs: Don't even think about it. They're safe, they have to be

GremlinKing: Yeah...

MadeMaid: Kokichi and Kiibo are wrecks. I don't think I've ever seen Kiibo cry before.

GremlinKing: That's understandable. How's everyone else holding up?

MadeMaid: Maki's taking out her anger on the dummies in her lab, Kaito won't stop pacing, Kaede and Miu are holed up in their labs, Tsumugi went home to her dad, Angie is praying, and Amami and Shinguji look dead. Gonta keeps bouncing around trying to help people and Himiko is stress-eating.

Legs: Fuck, I'm gonna go grab her. That's not healthy, she needs another outlet.

Legs is offline

GremlinKing: Gonta probably needs to work off the stress. I'll see if Sakura and Nidai have any more projects they need help with.

MadeMaid: I wasn't aware the three of them hang out

GremlinKing: They do charity work and stuff together.

MadeMaid: Ah, that's actually...touching.

GremlinKing; Yeah, it really is.

GremlinKing: Also I'm calling Izuru to make sure you eat and stuff. Don't argue with me. we both know how you are.

MadeMaid: That's fair.

GremlinKing: Don't worry Kirumi. He'll come back.

GremlinKing is offline

MadeMaid: How that man is always calm, I will never know.

MadeMaid is offline

 

The Whole School  
11:21 am

MagicFreak: I haven't been able to sleep since yesterday which is funny because I'm pretty much narcoleptic.

Kiibo: Kokichi is so fucking broken I hate this

MapMaker: I'm sure it'll be okay. They're all safe, I can feel it!

Bianca: Me too. I bet right now they're just waiting for an opening to escape.

Kiibo: You're probably right.

MagicFreak: I need to sleep damn it.

BreakBones: I could bring down some melatonin?

MagicFreak: No dice man, that shit gives me sleep paralysis.

Bianca: Oh wow, what's that like?

MagicFreak: Hell itself opens up to say hi.

TheGoodSibling: Jesus fucking christ. Anyways, so my brother is inconsolable and Togami is a mess.

MagicFreak: And the rest of your class?

ThisOneIsBad has changed their nickname to Stabby

Stabby: Aoi and Sakura are just cleaning and trying not to break down, Mondo is out biking, I think Ishimaru is patrolling the halls stressed, and everyone else is just hanging out with each other trying not to panic

MagicFreak: I hope they're okay.

Bianca: Us too. It would be devastating if they got hurt.

Kiibo: It would.

Bianca: Well, I've got people to check on.

MapMaker: I'm gonna go help the 77th with some things.

BreakBones: Me too.

MagicFreak: I think I'll try to sleep.

Kiibo: Okay Himiko.

MagicFreak and several others are offline

  
The Chaos Family  
1:34 pm

TheCoolOne: Mom's taking a call! What could it be?

Angie: Probably just someone checking up on us.

Mugi: My dad's making lunch and he keeps looking at me like I'm a baby.

ThePrettyOne: I would be doing that too. We're looking for a friend who could be very hurt.

HotMess: Taking a break from praying Angie?

Angie: Yeah.

MadeMaid: Guys.

SEESAWEFFECT: Yes Kirumi.

MadeMaid: Get ready to leave.

TheCoolOne: Oh god they're dead.

HotMess: Jesus Miu, don't jump to conclusions!

EneClone: What's up mom?

MadeMaid: They found them. We need to drive to the hospital.

Harubro: How bad?

MadeMaid: Not too bad. Kirigiri's pretty banged up though.

EneClone: Did they catch the killer?

MadeMaid: Yes but...I'll explain when we get there.

Angie: Okay! Let's get going then

Mugi: I'm gonna eat in the car okay?

MadeMaid: Got it.

MadeMaid and several others are offline

Amami Rantarou >> Tojo Kirumi  
1:56 pm

Amami Rantarou: Anything I should worry about?

Tojo Kirumi: The person they caught is...just, keep an eye on Shinguji.

Amami Rantarou: No fucking way.

Amami Rantarou: I knew she was bat shit crazy but not that fucking psychotic.

Tojo Kirumi: I know, I was shocked as well.

Amami Rantarou: I have a feeling everything's about to hit the fan.

Amami Rantarou is offline

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink lots of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Detective Doolittle  
> Tsumugi| Mugi  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Angie  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himiko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> ConcernedFather| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo  
> Izuru| Izuru
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> The Idiot Squad  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| DetectiveDoolittle  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu
> 
> The Whole School  
> Kaede Akamatsu: RepAkamatsu  
> Rantaro Amami: AvocadoBoy  
> Miu Iruma: Thirsty  
> Kokichi Ouma: LittleGremlin  
> Kiibo: Kiibo  
> Gonta Gokuharu: BugGonta  
> Shuichi Saihara: LesserDetective  
> Tsumugi Shirogane: Cosplayer  
> Korekiyo Shinguji: MaskWeirdo  
> Tenko Chabishira: ChubShredder  
> Kirumi Tojo: DesignatedMom  
> Maki Harukawa: LiteralMurderer  
> Ryoma Hoshi: CatBoy  
> Kaito Momota: SpaceHead  
> Himiko Yumeno: MagicFreak  
> Angie Yonaga: AdorableAngel
> 
> Akane Owari: SafetyHazard  
> Chiaki Nanami: NEETBait  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: BossBaby  
> Gundham Tanaka: DemonLord  
> Hinata Hajime: Protag-Chan  
> Hiyoko Saionji: ActualDemon  
> Ibuki Mioda: PleaseShutUp  
> Kazuichi Souda: SharpTeeth  
> Mahiru Koizumi: OneBraincell  
> Mikan Tsumuki: WeebBait  
> Nagito Komaeda: UnluckyOhWait  
> Nekomaru Nidai: SafetyHazard#2  
> Peko Pekoyama: SwordWoman  
> Sonia Nevermind: NevermindThat  
> Teruteru Hanamura: ThisThing  
> Izuru Kamakura: PetProject  
> Imposter: CopyCat
> 
> Junko Enoshima: Despair  
> Mukuro Ikusaba: Despair#2  
> Kyoko Kirigiri: BetterDetective  
> Leon Kuwata: NoBraincells  
> Makoto Naegi: ActuallyLucky  
> Mondo Owada: Whipped  
> Sakura Ogami: MuscleWoman  
> Sayaka Maizono: Siren  
> Toko Fukawa: Stabby  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure: 30%SucessRate  
> Komaru Naegi: TheGoodSibling  
> Aoi Asahina: DonutLover  
> Byakuya Togami: NotTheFatOne  
> Celestia Ludenburg: EmoQueen  
> Chihiro Fujisaki: Precious  
> Hifumi Yamada: WeabooANDNEET  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Stickler
> 
> Ruto Yamada| Flexible  
>  Hinoka Azu| NoFlexZone  
> Sora Ito| DaddyIssues  
> Himari Ogawa| AnotherGremlin  
> Alex Tanaka| NeedsHelp  
> Tohru Tanaka| AnotherProgrammer  
> Reo Kondo| DadInTraining  
>  Kanna Ono| RottenTomatoes  
> Ayano Midori| DDRKnockOff  
>  Hinako Midori| SewingMachine  
> Azune Midori| BigBabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa| EBoyThot  
>  Mizuki Hazuka| MapMaker  
> Shigure Takahashi| Precious#2  
>  Mina Murakami| Hanahaki  
>  Oka Murakami| Heterochromatia  
> Bianca White| PrincessISupposed  
>  Izuru Hinata| BreakBones


	159. Chapter 159: Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING; Torture, Death, Child Abuse, Panic Attacks, and other Bad Shit™
> 
> This is not a light-hearted chapter. Do Not Read this if you can't handle it.

 

Saihara could barely breathe.

The room was dark, dark, dark. He could hear her giggling from outside it. And the screams...oh god, the screams filled the air like a heavy fog.

He couldn't feel his legs anymore. His wrists stung from the constant scraping of the bloodied handcuffs. Their handcuffs.

He could only imagine what that psychopath was doing to Kirigiri out there. Despite her best efforts, anytime she came back from that room she seemed more broken. More unstable. He had never even pictured her crying and yet she couldn't stop.

His throat was dry. The sick twisted bastard fed them, sure, but he would much rather she finish him off already. He didn't...he couldn't go back into that room.

Scraping...scraping...scraping...screaming.

When his eyes opened, he was back in the hospital. He was half off the bed, a nurse trying to feebly restrain him. "Sir, please stop screaming," she begged. Saihara hadn't even realized he was screaming.

 

He wanted to go home.

 

The Chaos Family

9:34 am

 

KiwiKichi: How's...how is Korekiyo holding up?

HotMess: Badly. He can't stop moving and he won't respond to anything.

KiwiKichi: He might be too far in his head to do much. Try getting him to sit down? I'd help but Kiibo and I are on our way to the hospital to see Shumai

HotMess: Good luck with that. I heard he and Kirigiri are pretty fucked up

KiwiKichi: Naegi and Togami came back yesterday looking like death warmed over. Togami went to go talk with someone, possibly a lawyer.

HotMess: He better put all his effort into getting that bitch locked away for good. I will too

KiwiKichi: It's gonna be an open and ahut case, they literally caught her with 2 dead bodies and 3 torture victims.

KiwiKichi: I've gotta go. We're in the parking lot and I wanna focus on giving Saihara my full attention.

HotMess: That's understandable. See you soon?

KiwiKichi: Of course.

KiwiKichi is offline

  
  


 

Korekiyo couldn't stop moving. It was like someone had set his legs on an unlimited loop. The dark cloud hanging over him never ceased it's assault on his senses.

No matter where he went she would follow. a shadow with bloody hands that dragged him down from any height he managed to gain. A permanent enemy that could strike at any time, drag him back to his childhood terror and hurt. He could still feel her claws all over him even after so many years.

Now she had been caught and no amount of evil scheming could save her now. The darkness could finally be banished, but at what cost? The price was too high, much too high. 3 dead, 2 injured and broken.

He had passed by Kirigiri's room on the way to see Saihara. The screams and wails of her friends and family were too painful to bear. She was so out of it, so thoroughly destroyed, just like Saihara.

He recognized that look in his eyes. The same look he had worn for so many years. The same look he kept hidden away behind false confidence now. He was tarnished, something inside him was damaged and could never be fixed. Physical wounds would heal, scars would fade, but that damage could never be mended.

He hated it. With every bone of his body. His sister was a monster who drained the light of all that she touched and she had once again claimed another victim.

He felt a  gentle hand on his shoulder and he was led to sit down. He glimpsed a concerned face, a familiar one at that. Amami was shaking very visibly. He could tell that he was lost and wanted to help but couldn't. He wanted to reassure him that he would be okay, that Amami had done all he could, but words escaped him. He just felt off. Not bad, not good, not anything. He didn't even feel nothing. It was like he was no longer in control. His body was on auto-pilot.

He could only vaguely feel pressure on his sides, a hug meant to keep him in place. And it did. He had almost drifted too far away from himself.

He sat there, allowing himself to slowly come back into one piece, into one Korekiyo Shinguji. 

People came in and out of the common rooms. Gonta was carrying boxes and things, helping teachers and trying to keep himself busy. Tsumugi and Angie seemed to be collecting people, and along with Tenko, Himiko, Kaede, and Miu, they wandered, just talking.

Maki and Kaito came to visit once or twice. They didn't stay long, Maki was throwing herself into training with Kaito to keep herself together, and it was working. He hadn't seen Hoshi, doubted he would for a while.

Seeing Kirumi was the hard part. She seemed so...heartbroken. She was working herself to death, her face was red and her eyes were puffy and if Korekiyo had the strength, he would have been comforting her. Seeing her like this was so unnatural. She didn't seem like herself anymore. She seemed so guilty too. Like she blamed herself for the events that had occurred, as if she felt as if she had failed them.

Korekiyo resolved to, once he was able to function, sit everyone down and just talk. They all needed too, after all.

For now though, he just let himself be held and tried not to crumble his shaky foundations.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds. stay safe, and have a good day.


	160. //////

I need to take a break from this fic because yesterdays chapter is fucking sad and I need to just....work on something else for a bit. In other news, I may start something new soon! I was thinking of starting a coffee shop au!


	161. Chapter 161: Relaxing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God fucking damn it EA

 

The Chaos Family

7:22 am

DetectiveDoolittle is online

TheSmallestDwarf: Hey, how are you?

DetectiveDoolittle: I'm fine.

TheSmallestDwarf: You sure?

DetectiveDoolittle: Yeah. I just...I'm tired.

TheSmallestDwarf: I get that. You go rest okay? Are you back at the dorms?

DetectiveDoolittle: Yeah, I'm up in my dorm. Kiibo and Kokichi are hovering :(

TheSmallestDwarf: They're just worried and upset. You've been through a lot.

DetectiveDoolittle: I guess.

TheSmallestDwarf: Let us know if you need anything, okay?

DetectiveDoolittle: Okay, Himiko. Thank you.

TheSmallestDwarf: No problem.

TheSmallestDwarf and 1 others are offline

 

The Chaos Family

9:35 pm

 

SEESAWEEFECT: Hey guys.

MadeMaid: Hello Shinguji-san. Do you need something?

SEESAWEFFECT: I'm just...I was just wondering if you all wanted to talk. I know that this past couple of days have been difficult for all of us.

Harubro: That's an understatement, dude.

GremlinKing: Kaito, watch your tone.

SEESAWEEFECT: It's fine. I'm sorry I haven't really spoken much about it. It's...been hard for me.

MadeMaid: Nonsense. No need to be sorry, it's a perfectly reasonable reaction to have.

Harubro: Yeah, I'd be pretty shaken up too. To be honest, I'm holding myself back from smothering my sidekick. He just looks so...different now.

EneClone: Traumatized is the word you're looking for.

Harubro: Yeah. He just looks so fragile.

GremlinKing: Not sure he'd appreciate you saying that.

EneClone: He won't, trust me. No one likes being coddled. Just give him space.

MadeMaid: I'm going to recommend a therapist I know.

SEESAWEFFECT: Good idea.

Harubro: I'm gonna go eat something.

EneClone: Okay. I'm gonna go back to working out.

SEESAWEFFECT: Be safe.

EneClone: I will.

MadeMaid: See you all soon.

MadeMaid and several other things offline

  
  


The Chaos Family

12:22 pm

 

Legs: Miu?

TheCoolOne: Yes?

Legs: Is that furby wearing a hockey mask and wielding a fake knife?

TheCoolOne: Oh, yeah. I was filming something.

Legs: What were you filming?

TheCoolOne: sneakpeek.mp4

Mugi: Is that

Angie: A roomba with a knife fighting a furby?

TheCoolOne: Duh?

ThePrettyOne: Miu what the fuck?

Mugi: Miu why the fuck?

Angie: Miu how the fuck?

HotMess: That roomba is adorable but everything else is garbage.

Angie: You made,,,, a roomba that stabs...

Mugi: A stabooma!

ThePrettyOne: Blocked and Reported.

HotMess: Please never speak to me again.

TheCoolOne: You all are mean!!!

BugMan: Gonta is very confused but,,, Gonta is okay if Miu is happy!

KiwiKichi: We don't deserve him,,,,

Mugi: Lmao we really don't.

KiwiKichi: We should dress the roomba up like Kiibo!

Calculester: Please don't.

Legs: D O I T

Angie: Angie will lend some supplies!

Mugi: Omg, Roomba cosplay!

HotMess: Y'all out here ignoring poor Kiibo.

Calculester: I've given up. I will forever be slandered.

KiwiKichi: We love you <3

Calculester: Ugh,,,, 💜💙

Legs: Reluctant love for your S/O is such a thing in our friend group and I love it

ThePrettyOne: So, do you all wanna watch a movie?

BugMan: Gonta likes that idea!

HotMess: Yeah, we should order food. I'm gonna ask Kork to join us.

Angie: Good idea! He needs some family time!

Mugi: Meanwhile I'm just gonna check up on my "fuck Korekiyo's sister" accounts.

ThePrettyOne: OMG

Mugi: I also run a "fuck Echo Girl" account

TheCoolOne: Amazing, valid

Legs: Also

Legs: E A PLAY FOR THE SIMS

Mugi: OH MY GOD

Mugi is offline

ThePrettyOne: Oops, there goes all my money

TheCoolOne: FUCK MY WALLET

HotMess: Well, there they go.

HotMess: All of us are gonna spend so much money,,,

HotMess and several others are offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Detective Doolittle  
> Tsumugi| Mugi  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Angie  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himiko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> ConcernedFather| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo  
> Izuru| Izuru
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> The Idiot Squad  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| DetectiveDoolittle  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu
> 
> The Whole School  
> Kaede Akamatsu: RepAkamatsu  
> Rantaro Amami: AvocadoBoy  
> Miu Iruma: Thirsty  
> Kokichi Ouma: LittleGremlin  
> Kiibo: Kiibo  
> Gonta Gokuharu: BugGonta  
> Shuichi Saihara: LesserDetective  
> Tsumugi Shirogane: Cosplayer  
> Korekiyo Shinguji: MaskWeirdo  
> Tenko Chabishira: ChubShredder  
> Kirumi Tojo: DesignatedMom  
> Maki Harukawa: LiteralMurderer  
> Ryoma Hoshi: CatBoy  
> Kaito Momota: SpaceHead  
> Himiko Yumeno: MagicFreak  
> Angie Yonaga: AdorableAngel
> 
> Akane Owari: SafetyHazard  
> Chiaki Nanami: NEETBait  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: BossBaby  
> Gundham Tanaka: DemonLord  
> Hinata Hajime: Protag-Chan  
> Hiyoko Saionji: ActualDemon  
> Ibuki Mioda: PleaseShutUp  
> Kazuichi Souda: SharpTeeth  
> Mahiru Koizumi: OneBraincell  
> Mikan Tsumuki: WeebBait  
> Nagito Komaeda: UnluckyOhWait  
> Nekomaru Nidai: SafetyHazard#2  
> Peko Pekoyama: SwordWoman  
> Sonia Nevermind: NevermindThat  
> Teruteru Hanamura: ThisThing  
> Izuru Kamakura: PetProject  
> Imposter: CopyCat
> 
> Junko Enoshima: Despair  
> Mukuro Ikusaba: Despair#2  
> Kyoko Kirigiri: BetterDetective  
> Leon Kuwata: NoBraincells  
> Makoto Naegi: ActuallyLucky  
> Mondo Owada: Whipped  
> Sakura Ogami: MuscleWoman  
> Sayaka Maizono: Siren  
> Toko Fukawa: Stabby  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure: 30%SucessRate  
> Komaru Naegi: TheGoodSibling  
> Aoi Asahina: DonutLover  
> Byakuya Togami: NotTheFatOne  
> Celestia Ludenburg: EmoQueen  
> Chihiro Fujisaki: Precious  
> Hifumi Yamada: WeabooANDNEET  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Stickler
> 
> Ruto Yamada| Flexible  
>  Hinoka Azu| NoFlexZone  
> Sora Ito| DaddyIssues  
> Himari Ogawa| AnotherGremlin  
> Alex Tanaka| NeedsHelp  
> Tohru Tanaka| AnotherProgrammer  
> Reo Kondo| DadInTraining  
>  Kanna Ono| RottenTomatoes  
> Ayano Midori| DDRKnockOff  
>  Hinako Midori| SewingMachine  
> Azune Midori| BigBabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa| EBoyThot  
>  Mizuki Hazuka| MapMaker  
> Shigure Takahashi| Precious#2  
>  Mina Murakami| Hanahaki  
>  Oka Murakami| Heterochromatia  
> Bianca White| PrincessISupposed  
>  Izuru Hinata| BreakBones


	162. Chapter 162: FLEX CHEESE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirumi: A long-suffering saint

 

The Chaos Family

7:22 am

HotMess: I came downstairs to have breakfast

HotMess: And all I'm seeing is a group of kids drinking chocolate milk and eating cake

HotMess: At seven in the morning

ThePrettyOne: Chocolate milk makes everyone feel better!

KiwiKichi: Yeah. I remember when I had nightmares as a kid, Maki used to drag me down to the kitchen and make me a glass of chocolate milk to calm me down. It always worked, y'know?

HotMess; Is it really that special?

DetectiveDoolittle: I was skeptical too, but it actually kind of helps get your mind off things.

DetectiveDoolittle: I feel like a kid again.

ThePrettyOne: See! Sometimes you gotta just try something to see if it works!

EneClone: The cake bit was Ouma's idea. It's a little burnt but edible.

KiwiKichi: Hey! My cake isn't burnt! It's loved!

DetectiveDoolittle: If you say so, Kokichi.

KiwiKichi: I'll never get over seeing you type my name.

DetectiveDoolittle: Mushy.

KiwiKichi: Pot, Kettle.

HotMess: You're going to see your therapist today, right?

DetectiveDoolittle: Yeah.

KiwiKichi: Don't worry Shuichi, she's really nice! I see her a lot. :)

DetectiveDoolittle: I still hate having to see her. No one else on the force needs therapy.

EneClone: No one else on the force is a 16 year old boy.

DetectiveDoolittle: Touché.

HotMess: Well, enjoy your chocolate milk and cake.

EneClone: We will.

EneClone and several others are offline

 

The Chaos Family

10:21 am

MadeMaid: Someone's cheese exploded.

MadeMaid: It's everywhere. E V E R Y W H E R E

TheSmallestDwarf: Jeez, that's a lot of damage.

Legs: SMACK SOME FLEX TAPE ON IT!

Mugi: Do it!

TheCoolOne: DO IT!

MadeMaid: Himiko please don't.

TheSmallestDwarf: flextapecheese.jpg

Legs: Omg

Angie: I can't,,,, I can't believe you.

Angie: This is awesome

TheCoolOne: Poor Mom.

MadeMaid: I'm gonna leave. And clean this mess up.

Mugi: Wow, rest in peace.

MadeMaid is offline

Mugi: Poor Mom.

TheSmallestDwarf: I'm gonna clean up with her :/

TheSmallestDwarf is offline

 

The Chaos Family

12:43 pm

GremlinKing: Can you kids not stress your mother out? For one day? She's had enough stress as it is.

SEESAWEFFECT: Why is it that you all make trouble whenever someone isn't watching you?

BugMan: Gonta thinks it's okay! Mom is doing fine and Yumeno-san is cleaning up her mess!

SEESAWEFFECT: I suppose. I have to leave now, do try not to burn anything down.

GremlinKing: I'll keep an eye on them. Where are you heading?

SEESAWEFFECT: I'm taking Saihara to the police station. Kiibo wanted to do it but he has maintenance today.

GremlinKing: Well, drive safe then.

SEESAWEFFECT: I will. Have a good afternoon.

SEESAWEFFECT is offline

Harubro: Poor Saihara. When he gets back I'm dragging him off to train. He's gotta keep busy so he doesn't dwell on it.

BugMan: Gonta just hopes things get better soon. For all of Gonta's family!

GremlinKing: I also wish Shinguji would take it easier. He's been so wired up lately.

BugMan: Gonta agrees!

Harubro: Well, back to training for me. See you guys soon?

GremlinKing; See you soon.

GremlinKing and 2 others are offline

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Detective Doolittle  
> Tsumugi| Mugi  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Angie  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himiko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> ConcernedFather| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo  
> Izuru| Izuru
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> The Idiot Squad  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| DetectiveDoolittle  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu
> 
> The Whole School  
> Kaede Akamatsu: RepAkamatsu  
> Rantaro Amami: AvocadoBoy  
> Miu Iruma: Thirsty  
> Kokichi Ouma: LittleGremlin  
> Kiibo: Kiibo  
> Gonta Gokuharu: BugGonta  
> Shuichi Saihara: LesserDetective  
> Tsumugi Shirogane: Cosplayer  
> Korekiyo Shinguji: MaskWeirdo  
> Tenko Chabishira: ChubShredder  
> Kirumi Tojo: DesignatedMom  
> Maki Harukawa: LiteralMurderer  
> Ryoma Hoshi: CatBoy  
> Kaito Momota: SpaceHead  
> Himiko Yumeno: MagicFreak  
> Angie Yonaga: AdorableAngel
> 
> Akane Owari: SafetyHazard  
> Chiaki Nanami: NEETBait  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: BossBaby  
> Gundham Tanaka: DemonLord  
> Hinata Hajime: Protag-Chan  
> Hiyoko Saionji: ActualDemon  
> Ibuki Mioda: PleaseShutUp  
> Kazuichi Souda: SharpTeeth  
> Mahiru Koizumi: OneBraincell  
> Mikan Tsumuki: WeebBait  
> Nagito Komaeda: UnluckyOhWait  
> Nekomaru Nidai: SafetyHazard#2  
> Peko Pekoyama: SwordWoman  
> Sonia Nevermind: NevermindThat  
> Teruteru Hanamura: ThisThing  
> Izuru Kamakura: PetProject  
> Imposter: CopyCat
> 
> Junko Enoshima: Despair  
> Mukuro Ikusaba: Despair#2  
> Kyoko Kirigiri: BetterDetective  
> Leon Kuwata: NoBraincells  
> Makoto Naegi: ActuallyLucky  
> Mondo Owada: Whipped  
> Sakura Ogami: MuscleWoman  
> Sayaka Maizono: Siren  
> Toko Fukawa: Stabby  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure: 30%SucessRate  
> Komaru Naegi: TheGoodSibling  
> Aoi Asahina: DonutLover  
> Byakuya Togami: NotTheFatOne  
> Celestia Ludenburg: EmoQueen  
> Chihiro Fujisaki: Precious  
> Hifumi Yamada: WeabooANDNEET  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Stickler
> 
> Ruto Yamada| Flexible  
>  Hinoka Azu| NoFlexZone  
> Sora Ito| DaddyIssues  
> Himari Ogawa| AnotherGremlin  
> Alex Tanaka| NeedsHelp  
> Tohru Tanaka| AnotherProgrammer  
> Reo Kondo| DadInTraining  
>  Kanna Ono| RottenTomatoes  
> Ayano Midori| DDRKnockOff  
>  Hinako Midori| SewingMachine  
> Azune Midori| BigBabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa| EBoyThot  
>  Mizuki Hazuka| MapMaker  
> Shigure Takahashi| Precious#2  
>  Mina Murakami| Hanahaki  
>  Oka Murakami| Heterochromatia  
> Bianca White| PrincessISupposed  
>  Izuru Hinata| BreakBones


	163. ///////

Long story short I'm very tired and sad today and that's not good for productivity, so I'm gonna spare you all from whatever garbage I would have forced myself to write. I love you all, sorry for the delay


	164. Chapter 164: Snow In June?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short, nice little chapter :)

 

The ChaosFamily

9:22 am

DetectiveDoolittle: I woke up this morning to relative silence, which is not normal because, y'know, Kokichi.

DetectiveDoolittle: So I turn my head and out my window, what do I see?

DetectiveDoolittle: The school lawn is white as far as the eye can see.

Angie: It's snow!

DetectiveDoolittle: In June? How? Why?

ThePrettyOne: One of Miu's machines went haywire.

DetectiveDoolittle: At least it'll melt faster,,,,

KiwiKichi is online

KiwiKichi: Shumai! Come make snow forts with me :)

DetectiveDoolittle: I...okay Kokichi.

DetectiveDoolittle: Is Kiibo with you?

KiwiKichi: Yeah. He made me put in gloves,,,,

DetectiveDoolittle: I would hope so, snow is still cold despite it being summer.

KiwiKichi: Alright, alright. Just hurry up! The king needs his...other King?

DetectiveDoolittle: I'm coming.

DetectiveDoolittle is offline

ThePrettyOne: Everything about that was adorable. I have to thank Miu for the snow, it's a great way to cool off.

Angie: I feel like Saihara should be resting...he doesn't look like he's getting a lot of sleep.

ThePrettyOne: Yeah, but what can he do?

ThePrettyOne: The trial hearing is tomorrow. Scumbag sister is probably gonna have her bail set super fucking high

HotMess: If I have any say in it it will

HotMess: Screw her

Angie: Yeah, fuck her. Are you gonna come enjoy the snow?

HotMess: Maybe in a bit. I want coffee first.

ThePrettyOne: I'm gonna drink tea instead today because I need to cut back on the caffiene.

Angie: Tea has caffeine in it.

ThePrettyOne; Aha, I know. But it *feels* healthier than coffee.

ThePrettyOne is offline

Angie: Valid.

HotMess: See you soon Angie.

Angie: See ya!

HotMess is offline

 

The Whole School  
10:22 am

SafetyHazard: IT'S SNOWING GUYS!

Thirsty: Another job well done by the smart and amazing MIU IRUMA!

EboyThot: It looks so serene outside...kinda reminds me of home.

AnotherGremlin: I wanna have a snowball fight!

SwordWoman: This is strange. Like, defies the laws of nature strange.

LiteralMurderer: Mood.

EboyThot: I'm gonna go start a snowball fight.

AnotherGremlin: YEAH!

DonutLover: Let's do it!

SwordWoman: Well, there goes my peaceful morning.

Protag-chan: @everyone GEAR UP! WE RIDE!

SwordWoman: Hinata,,,, no,,,,

UnluckyOhWait: We can do it!

AnotherGremlin and several others are offline

  
The Chaos Family  
12:22 am

MadeMaid: Well that was fun.

SEESAWEFFECT: Yeah, I enjoyed it.

Mugi: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SOUND?

GremlinKing: Is that

GremlinKing: A cardboard box car with a lawnmower engine?

SEESAWEFFECT: Miu what the fuck

MadeMaid: I can't with them today.

TheSmallestDwarf: Mom, can we have a race down the school hallways?

MadeMaid: WHAT? NO!

TheSmallestDwarf: THANKS MOM, BYE!

TheSmallestDwarf is offline

MadeMaid: God damn it.

Mugi: Oh my god

Legs: This is gonna be awesome! Our battle will be legendary!

SEESAWEFFECT: Oh my god

MadeMaid: I need a nap

Legs: Have fun with that!

Legs is offline

MadeMaid: Ugh,,,,

MadeMaid is offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink lots of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day! 
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Detective Doolittle  
> Tsumugi| Mugi  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Angie  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himiko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> ConcernedFather| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo  
> Izuru| Izuru
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> The Idiot Squad  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| DetectiveDoolittle  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu
> 
> The Whole School  
> Kaede Akamatsu: RepAkamatsu  
> Rantaro Amami: AvocadoBoy  
> Miu Iruma: Thirsty  
> Kokichi Ouma: LittleGremlin  
> Kiibo: Kiibo  
> Gonta Gokuharu: BugGonta  
> Shuichi Saihara: LesserDetective  
> Tsumugi Shirogane: Cosplayer  
> Korekiyo Shinguji: MaskWeirdo  
> Tenko Chabishira: ChubShredder  
> Kirumi Tojo: DesignatedMom  
> Maki Harukawa: LiteralMurderer  
> Ryoma Hoshi: CatBoy  
> Kaito Momota: SpaceHead  
> Himiko Yumeno: MagicFreak  
> Angie Yonaga: AdorableAngel
> 
> Akane Owari: SafetyHazard  
> Chiaki Nanami: NEETBait  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: BossBaby  
> Gundham Tanaka: DemonLord  
> Hinata Hajime: Protag-Chan  
> Hiyoko Saionji: ActualDemon  
> Ibuki Mioda: PleaseShutUp  
> Kazuichi Souda: SharpTeeth  
> Mahiru Koizumi: OneBraincell  
> Mikan Tsumuki: WeebBait  
> Nagito Komaeda: UnluckyOhWait  
> Nekomaru Nidai: SafetyHazard#2  
> Peko Pekoyama: SwordWoman  
> Sonia Nevermind: NevermindThat  
> Teruteru Hanamura: ThisThing  
> Izuru Kamakura: PetProject  
> Imposter: CopyCat
> 
> Junko Enoshima: Despair  
> Mukuro Ikusaba: Despair#2  
> Kyoko Kirigiri: BetterDetective  
> Leon Kuwata: NoBraincells  
> Makoto Naegi: ActuallyLucky  
> Mondo Owada: Whipped  
> Sakura Ogami: MuscleWoman  
> Sayaka Maizono: Siren  
> Toko Fukawa: Stabby  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure: 30%SucessRate  
> Komaru Naegi: TheGoodSibling  
> Aoi Asahina: DonutLover  
> Byakuya Togami: NotTheFatOne  
> Celestia Ludenburg: EmoQueen  
> Chihiro Fujisaki: Precious  
> Hifumi Yamada: WeabooANDNEET  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Stickler
> 
> Ruto Yamada| Flexible  
>  Hinoka Azu| NoFlexZone  
> Sora Ito| DaddyIssues  
> Himari Ogawa| AnotherGremlin  
> Alex Tanaka| NeedsHelp  
> Tohru Tanaka| AnotherProgrammer  
> Reo Kondo| DadInTraining  
>  Kanna Ono| RottenTomatoes  
> Ayano Midori| DDRKnockOff  
>  Hinako Midori| SewingMachine  
> Azune Midori| BigBabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa| EBoyThot  
>  Mizuki Hazuka| MapMaker  
> Shigure Takahashi| Precious#2  
>  Mina Murakami| Hanahaki  
>  Oka Murakami| Heterochromatia  
> Bianca White| PrincessISupposed  
>  Izuru Hinata| BreakBones


	165. Chapter 165: Fucking Bats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bats are adorable don't @ me

  
The Chaos Family  
8:01 am

Legs: Dear lord

Legs: I opened my closet and a fucking bat flew out

Legs: There are bats in my closet.

MadeMaid: I

MadeMaid: What???

Legs: There is a family of bats just...living in my closet. Just hanging out.

MadeMaid: That's unfortunate.

TheSmallestDwarf: They live there now.

Legs: What kind of bat are they?

GremlinKing: Send a picture?

Legs: [babybat.jpg](http://babybat.jpg)

GremlinKing: That's a fruit bat.

Legs: Should I,,, feed them? What if they have rabies??

TheSmallestDwarf: I'll call my vetenarian friend

MadeMaid: Good idea. I think we have some trap cages in the storage room if you want to grab them

Legs: I'm gonna go get a banana and the traps.

GremlinKing: Good luck Tenko. Don't die on us.

Legs: I'll try not too

Legs is offline

WhyHaveOneTalent: That is concerning

WhyHaveOneTalent: Kirumi, come get breakfast with me

MadeMaid: Oh, of course. Let me get ready.

MadeMaid: Hoshi you're in charge while I'm gone.

GremlinKing: Don't worry, they'll be safe with me.

MadeMaid: I trust you

MadeMaid: Don't give me a reason not too.

MadeMaid: See you soon dear.

WhyHaveOneTalent: You too.

MadeMaid and 1 other are offline

TheSmallestDwarf: Well, I've got a call to make. I'll talk to you later UncleHoshi!

GremlinKing: See you soon kid.

TheSmallestDwarf is offline

The Chaos Family  
10:24 am

Mugi: WHY THE FUCK IS THERE A GLITTER BOMB IN MY GODDAMN LAB

Angie: Oh my fucking god

GremlinKing: Oh god I'm gonna go grab a mop

TheCoolOne: LET ME SHOOT IT WITH MY PELLET GUN

ThePrettyOne: MIU NO

TheCoolOne: I'M GONNA DO IT!

Angie: D O I T

Mugi: I'm not sure if you

Mugi: I'm not sure if you should do that

GremlinKing: Please don't do that your Mom will kill me.

Mugi: OKAY LET'S DO IT!

Mugi is offline

Angie: WOOOOO!

ThePrettyOne: Tsumugi has succumbed to the dark side,,,,

EneClone; JESUS FUCKING CHRIST D O N O T

Harubro: DO IT DO IT DO IT

Harubro: I gotta see this!

Harubro is offline

EneClone; God,,,.fucking,,,, damn it.

EneClone is offline

TheCoolOne: I'M GONNA DO IT!

TheCoolOne is offline

Angie: WOOOOHOOOO

Angie is offline

GremlinKing: Why me?

GremlinKing is offline

The Chaos Family  
12:22 pm

HotMess: My tea, my tea tastes like a fucking cinammon nightmare who FUCKED WITH MY TEA GOD DAMN IT

SEESAWEFFECT: Calm down please

HotMess: NO. CINAMMON FUCKING SUCKS AND SOMEONE HAS TO DIE FOR THIS

EneClone: Dude it's just tea

DetectiveDoolittle: No, this is a cardinal sin

Calculester: Burn them. Burn them alive for that shit

KiwiKichi: I can't even, who would poison someone's tea like that???

EneClone: I'm very confused

DetectiveDoolittle; No one messes with someone's god damn fucking tea. No one.

DetectiveDoolittle: I'm getting to the bottom of this

Calculester: D O I T

KiwiKichi: C'mon boys, let's roll.

DetectiveDoolittle and 2 others are offline

HotMess: I must avenge my tea.

HotMess is offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!
> 
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Detective Doolittle  
> Tsumugi| Mugi  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Angie  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himiko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> ConcernedFather| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo  
> Izuru| Izuru
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> The Idiot Squad  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| DetectiveDoolittle  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu
> 
> The Whole School  
> Kaede Akamatsu: RepAkamatsu  
> Rantaro Amami: AvocadoBoy  
> Miu Iruma: Thirsty  
> Kokichi Ouma: LittleGremlin  
> Kiibo: Kiibo  
> Gonta Gokuharu: BugGonta  
> Shuichi Saihara: LesserDetective  
> Tsumugi Shirogane: Cosplayer  
> Korekiyo Shinguji: MaskWeirdo  
> Tenko Chabishira: ChubShredder  
> Kirumi Tojo: DesignatedMom  
> Maki Harukawa: LiteralMurderer  
> Ryoma Hoshi: CatBoy  
> Kaito Momota: SpaceHead  
> Himiko Yumeno: MagicFreak  
> Angie Yonaga: AdorableAngel
> 
> Akane Owari: SafetyHazard  
> Chiaki Nanami: NEETBait  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: BossBaby  
> Gundham Tanaka: DemonLord  
> Hinata Hajime: Protag-Chan  
> Hiyoko Saionji: ActualDemon  
> Ibuki Mioda: PleaseShutUp  
> Kazuichi Souda: SharpTeeth  
> Mahiru Koizumi: OneBraincell  
> Mikan Tsumuki: WeebBait  
> Nagito Komaeda: UnluckyOhWait  
> Nekomaru Nidai: SafetyHazard#2  
> Peko Pekoyama: SwordWoman  
> Sonia Nevermind: NevermindThat  
> Teruteru Hanamura: ThisThing  
> Izuru Kamakura: PetProject  
> Imposter: CopyCat
> 
> Junko Enoshima: Despair  
> Mukuro Ikusaba: Despair#2  
> Kyoko Kirigiri: BetterDetective  
> Leon Kuwata: NoBraincells  
> Makoto Naegi: ActuallyLucky  
> Mondo Owada: Whipped  
> Sakura Ogami: MuscleWoman  
> Sayaka Maizono: Siren  
> Toko Fukawa: Stabby  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure: 30%SucessRate  
> Komaru Naegi: TheGoodSibling  
> Aoi Asahina: DonutLover  
> Byakuya Togami: NotTheFatOne  
> Celestia Ludenburg: EmoQueen  
> Chihiro Fujisaki: Precious  
> Hifumi Yamada: WeabooANDNEET  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Stickler
> 
> Ruto Yamada| Flexible  
>  Hinoka Azu| NoFlexZone  
> Sora Ito| DaddyIssues  
> Himari Ogawa| AnotherGremlin  
> Alex Tanaka| NeedsHelp  
> Tohru Tanaka| AnotherProgrammer  
> Reo Kondo| DadInTraining  
>  Kanna Ono| RottenTomatoes  
> Ayano Midori| DDRKnockOff  
>  Hinako Midori| SewingMachine  
> Azune Midori| BigBabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa| EBoyThot  
>  Mizuki Hazuka| MapMaker  
> Shigure Takahashi| Precious#2  
>  Mina Murakami| Hanahaki  
>  Oka Murakami| Heterochromatia  
> Bianca White| PrincessISupposed  
>  Izuru Hinata| BreakBones


	166. Notice

This fic is going on Hiatus.

I'm sure you're all confused and suprised and maybe a little worried, but I can explain. I've hit a wall. 

This fic is draining. It gets harder and harder to put out content I feel good about with every chapter I produce. I love this series, and I don't want it to end. And it's not. But I need a long break from it. I need to work on other things and let myself explore other ideas and stories. If I keep working on this one I'm going to burn out.

This was a long time coming. I was scared to admit that, but here I am now. I only want what's best for the story, and for now, that means stepping away from it. 

I'll work on other projects. I'm not stopping writing, I'm just writing different things for now. I'm sorry if this is disappointing, but I can't keep doing this right now. I promise when I come back, the content is going to be better and so will my motivation and energy.

I'm sorry again. I can't tell you when it will come off of hiatus, but it will.  I hope you all aren't too disappointed in me.

 

-Star


	167. Chapter 167: WE BACK BOYS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sips tea* Miss me?

The Chaos Family  
8:24 am

HotMess: Morning!

KiwiKichi: For some reason, it feels like it's been months since I last spoke to you.

Mugi: Wonder why?

WhyHaveOneTalent: The author's back.

KiwiKichi: Really?? Hey gurl!!!

WhyHaveOneTalent: Don't be excited. Satan brain is back too.

Mugi: Fuck

KiwiKichi: @Star You there?!?

Star is online

Star: Sadly, I lived

Calculester: Hey!

KiwiKichi: What's up girl?

Star: *guy. But I just came to let you know I'm watching again. Have fun!

WhyHaveOneTalent: Bye!

KiwiKichi: We should get to class.

Calculester: Yeah, we should.

Star is offline

HotMess: In other news, I think Kork is ignoring me.

TheCoolOne: So he's finay gotten sick of you?

Mugi: Miu! Be nice!

TheCoolOne: I'm joking! He's probably just tired Amami

HotMess: Your right.

WhyHaveOneTalent: All of you, get to class

TheCoolOne: Fine, fine.

TheCoolOne and several others are offline

  
Angie Yonaga >> Korekiyo Shinguji  
10:21 am

Korekiyo Shinguji: I just don't.

Angie Yonaga: How can you just stop liking someone.

Korekiyo Shinguji: Angie, if I don't do this, I don't know what'll happen.

Angie Yonaga: Please reconsider. He'll be heartbroken!!!

Korekiyo Shinguji: If I stay, I'll regret it.

Angie Yonaga: You're right. Damn it.

Korekiyo Shinguji: Thanks for listening.

Korekiyo Shinguji is offline

The Chaos Family  
12:25 pm

MadeMaid: Has anyone seen Amami or Shinguji?

TheSmallestDwarf: They went out into the gardens, why?

MadeMaid: Shinguji promised to help me with something

WhyHaveOneTalent: I can help?

MadeMaid: I just need someone to haul boxes.

WhyHaveOneTalent: I'll be right there.

Legs: Angie, you okay?

Angie: Of course, why do you ask?

Harubro: You've been moping all day.

Mugi: Yeah, what's up?

Angie: You'll see

Harubro: That gave me chills

EneClone has changed her name to Skeptical

Skeptical: what the fuck did you do

Angie: WHEN DID YOU GET MOD POWERS?

BugMan: Harukawa-san asked nicely!

Angie: May I have mod powers?

GremlinKing: No

Angie: :(

Skeptical: Oh, someone's crying

MadeMaid: Where are they?

Angie: The hallway.

MadeMaid: I'll go check on them.

Harubro: I'm coming with!

TheSmallestDwarf: I hope they're okay!

Legs: If it's not one of us IDC

TheSmallestDwarf: Hey! What if it's Ogawa or Asahina?

Legs: Correction: If it's not a girl I don't care

Harubro: Let's go!!!

Harubro and 2 others are offline

GremlinKing: Should we go with them?

BugMan: Gonta is going to make some tea for them!

Mugi: What if they don't like tea.

Angie: They do. They like it with cream and sugar, and cinnamon.

Angie is offline

Mugi: ????

Legs: Does anyone else think that's sus?

Skeptical: It is suspicious!

TheSmallestDwarf: I'm gonna go find her.

TheSmallestDwarf is offline

The Chaos Family  
1:47 pm

Calculester: DO NOT TAKE DAD'S KNEECAPS

KiwiKichi: DO IT!

DetectiveDoolittle: They're mine now

TheSmallestDwarf: Guys, if this is what he wants, we have no right to complain.

Angie: Please just...let them both be.

MadeMaid: I'm going to comfort Amami.

MadeMaid is offline

Angie: I'm gonna go talk to Dad. All of you...please calm down.

Mugi: I'll watch them :)

Angie is offline

Star is online

Star: OKAY!!! EVERYONE OUT!!!

Everyone has been kicked offline

Star: Guys, here's the dealio on the update schedule! I'm dropping down to twice a week updates to preserve my sanity! From this point onwards, chapters will be posted on Monday and Friday, hopefully. I hope you all enjoy them!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting off the fresh start with angst :D New Arc time!!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Remember to eat, sleep, take your meds, drink plenty of water, stay safe, and have a good day!


	168. Chapter 168: Pillow Hoarding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably change the ship tags soon,,,
> 
> OH YOU THOUGHT THEY WERE GETTING BACK TOGETHER? HELL FUCKING NO, WE NEED SOME DRAMA UP IN THIS BITCH :P
> 
> On a side note, I'm posting schedule updates and shit on my Discord server! Keep an eye out for those :D

  
The Chaos Family  
6:45 am

HotMess: Morning.

Mugi: Hey 'Mami, how you doing?

HotMess: Fine, wby?

Mugi: I'm great. Angie's making breakfast if you want some.

HotMess: Nah, I'll eat later.

Mugi: You sure? You know, no one has seen you in a bit.

HotMess: I'm just taking some me time.

Mugi: Still...we're all worried about you.

HotMess: Don't be. I'm perfectly fine.

DetectiveDoolittle: May I say something?

HotMess: Of course Saihara.

DetectiveDoolittle: Bullshit.

HotMess: It's not!

DetectiveDoolittle: Look, I might not be the best at detective work, but I can tell when I'm being lied to.

HotMess:

Mugi: You know you can talk to us, right?

HotMess: I miss him.

DetectiveDoolittle: There we go. I'm coming to see you. Mugi, don't worry. Kokichi and I will make sure he eats.

Mugi: Thank you.

DetectiveDoolittle: No problem.

HotMess: Saihara?

DetectiveDoolittle: Yes?

HotMess: You're a pretty cool guy.

DetectiveDoolittle: Thank you.

HotMess: See ya.

HotMess is offline

DetectiveDoolittle is offline

 

The Whole School  
8:32 am

MapMaker: Good morning!!! Remember Class Reps, we have a meeting today!

BetterDetective: Right. Is it your turn to get the projector?

MapMaker: Probably. @DaddyIssues SOOOORAAAAAA

DaddyIssues: God, what do you want?

DaddyIssues: Wait, nevermind. I don't give a shit.

MapMaker: Rude!

Stabby: Do you really have to deal with this?

MapMaker: Sadly, yes. Reo does his best but,,,

DadInTraining: He's too bitter for me. How can anyone stand him?

Stabby: Yeah, he seems like a pain.

Thirsty: Kinda reminds me of a porcupine.

ChubShredder: Cut him some slack, he's a degenerate. They're pretty much all insensitive assholes.

LittleGremlin; Hey, I'm right here y'know!

ChubShredder: Did I fucking stutter?

LittleGremlin: WAAAAAH!!!! KIIBABY, TENKO'S BULLYING ME!!

Kiibo: Play nice you two

Stabby: He's so tuning us out.

LittleGremlin: How can he do that over text??

BetterDetective: Years of practice.

Stabby: Man, I gotta learn to do that

TheGoodSibling: No, that's rude!

Thirsty: Oh my god, Sora's a fucking...that thing!!! With the claws and the fur!

Kiibo: A furby?

MapMaker: A roomba?

Thirsty: No!

BetterDetective; I'm sorry, can you repeat that Hazuka?

MapMaker: A roomba!

MagicFreak: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOUR ROOMBA?

Stabby: ^^^

MapMaker: His name is Laurel and I love him

TheGoodSibling; Humans really will packbond with anything

Kiibo; That's robophobic! Roomba rights!

LittleGremlin: HELL YEAH!

ChubShredder: A....cat?

Thirsty: YEAH!!!! THAT THING!!! He's a fucking grumpy old cat!!

DaddyIssues: I'M RIGHT HERE!!?

MapMaker: Be nice guys!

Thirsty: We're just playing!

LittleGremlin: Yeah, Sora's a bastard but he's one of us.

Stabby: No but, seriously how do we put up with him?

Bianca: HEY! Don't be rude to Sora! Sure, he's a little awkward and insensitive some times, but he's funny, smart, and charming when he wants to be. You all are just mean!

BetterDetective: Maybe we are.

Stabby: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

TheGoodSibling: Oh my god, Sho no!!! That's so cursed!!?

Stabby: Sho yes!

TheGoodSibling: Toko is gonna be pissed

Stabby: She's always pissy.

DollMaker: That's really cute, Bianca :D

Bianca: what.

DollMaker: Well, obviously because yo

DollMaker is offline

Bianca: (☞ ಠ_ಠ)☞

Bianca is offline

DaddyIssues: What the fuck?

Stabby: Shhh shhh shhh

Stabby is offline

MapMaker: I'll see you all later. Try not to die, okay?

Kiibo: No promises.

MapMaker: Of course.

MapMaker and several others are offline

 

The Chaos Family  
11:57 pm

MadeMaid: I'm heading out with Izuru. Do not burn down the place while I'm out.

Harubro: I'll keep an eye on them, don't worry.

MadeMaid: No. Maki?

EneClone: I've gotcha mom.

MadeMaid: Thank you.

Harubro: You're playing favorites!!

ThePrettyOne: Kaito, do you really think Mom trusts any of us anymore?

Harubro: You blow up a rocket one time!

EneClone: You scared Tuna.

Harubro: He was fine! He wasn't even injured!!

SEESAWEFFECT: The next time you scare my dog I'm locking you in a haunted house

Harubro: Wow buddy, agrressive much?

SEESAWEFFECT: I'm not.

HotMess: You kinda are man. You know how Kaito is with ghosts and shit.

SEESAWEFFECT: I do not care. Leave me be.

SEESAWEFFECT is offline

BugMan: Gonta thinks Shinguji-san is acting strange

GremlinKing: Break-ups are hard.

HotMess: Yeah right. He was the one who ended it, he has no right to be sad.

KiwiKichi: Amami, that's not how that works. Stop stressing out! Come play Smash with me. Kiibo's being a baby and won't play.

Calculester: YOU FUCKING CHEAT

KiwiKichi: Yeah, so?

DetectiveDoolittle: If you guys don't stop fighting I'm kicking you both out and you can go sulk elsewhere.

KiwiKichi: No, no. I'll be nice, it:s comfy in here.

ThePrettyOne: Saihara is a pillow whore :/

GremlinKing; do you mean hoarder?

ThePrettyOne: Is that not the phrase???

EneClone: I'm going to go shoot shit. Don't die.

EneClone is offline

Harubro: I have to train! Anyone wanna come with?

BugMan: Gonta would like to! Ryoma?

GremlinKing: I'll pass. Have fun.

BugMan: Gonta will! ( ˘ ³˘)♥

GremlinKing:╰(＾3＾)╯

KiwiKichi: A-maaaa-miiii, you coming?

HotMess: Sure, be right there.

HotMess is offline

ThePrettyOne: I'm gonna make my rounds. Be safe everyone!

MadeMaid: Will do.

MadeMaid and several others are offline.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!


	169. Chapter 169: Fuck Titles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discord people, you've been warned :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and chaotic, kinda like me :D

Wednesday

  
The Chaos Family  
7:16 am

Legs: Okay, but have you ever tried to fry eggs on the sidewalk?

TheSmallestDwarf: No, why would I? That's a waste of a good egg.

Legs: It's cool!

TheSmallestDwarf: It really isn't

Legs: Come one. Look, I'll show you.

TheSmallestDwarf: It's not even hot enough for that yet

Legs: Fiiiiine. Later.

MadeMaid: Good morning you two.

TheSmallestDwarf: Morning mom, what's up?

MadeMaid: The sky.

Legs: Haha, seriously, what's up?

MadeMaid: Just came to remind you all to eat today.

Legs: We will.

MadeMaid: Good. See you in class.

Legs: Got it!!!

MadeMaid is offline

 

  
The Chaos Family

10:52 am

  
HotMess: Guys, what's going on in the other room?

  
MadeMaid: It appears that Kokichi and Miu are trying to roast a can of tuna.

  
HotMess: Why'd we let them take Home Ec?

  
MadeMaid: Not sure. Normally Kokichi is pretty decent at  cooking

  
HotMess: Someone should go clean that up.

  
MadeMaid: Not me.

  
SEESAWEFFECT: I'll do it.

HotMess: Try not to die while you're over there.

  
SEESAWEFFECT: I won't. Also, Amami, don't forget to send me the files I need to grade 

  
HotMess: I won't

  
SEESAWEFFECT: Thank you.

  
SEESAWEFFECT is offline

  
ThePrettyOne: Are you guys getting along again?

  
HotMess: Kind of. It's weird, you know?

  
MadeMaid: I would assume so. 

  
HotMess: But hey! There's plenty of fish in the sea, ya know? 

  
ThePrettyOne: It's just,,,, you really cared about him, didn't you?

  
HotMess: Yeah but he doesn't.

  
MadeMaid: I'm sure he still cares, just maybe in a different way now.

  
HotMess: I mean, he wasn't the best at letting a guy down easy, you know?

  
ThePrettyOne: Breakups are hard for everyone

  
HotMess: Yeah yeah, I get that. Just....

  
KiwiKichi: Amami!!! Come try this and tell me if it's any good.

  
HotMess: I'm *not* eating your roasted canned tuna

  
KiwiKichi: Awww, but Kiibo and Shumai had some

  
HotMess: Do they have a death wish?

  
TheCoolOne: Just eat some! Or are you too chicken?

  
HotMess: Watch it.

  
TheCoolOne: BAWK BAWK

  
HotMess: I'LL EAT ALL OF IT, COWARD!

  
HotMess is offline

The Chaos Family  
4:00 pm

Mugi: Maki, do you wanna help me with something?

EneClone: Depends.

Mugi: Nickname changes?

EneClone: Oh boy, that's a bad idea.

EneClone: I'm in.

EneClone: I'll write out a list.

Mugi: Thank you!

Mugi: Also um, did you hear about the new school musical?

EneClone: No, what is it?

Mugi: Dear Evan Hansen

KiwiKichi: WOOOHOO!

Calculester: My time has come.

DetectiveDoolittle: No Kaede.

ThePrettyOne: I haven't even said it yet!!!

HotMess: Shu has to play Connor

DetectiveDoolittle: I SWEAR!!! JUST CAUSE HE'S "EMO"? LET ME PLAY A HAPOY CHARACTER FOR ONCE!!?

ThePrettyOne: Ugh, fine :(

HotMess: Oh shit, sorry Saihara.

DetectiveDoolittle: Nah, we're cool.

Calculester: BRB, agrueing with a nasty abuser stan on Tumblr.

Mugi: Oh my god

Calculester: Alice's "dad" WAS FUCKING GARBAGE YOU BITCH-

Mugi: The only good dad is Luther we stan

KiwiKichi: Is this your weeb shit?

Mugi: It's a MASTERPIECE, heathen.

KiwiKichi; Yeah, yeah.

WhyHaveOneTalent: Your mother wishes me to inform you all to stop screaming, or she'll make you regret being born.

KiwiKichi: Already do, thanks.

WhyHaveOneTalent: Annnnnd now she's coming to get you.

WhyHaveOneTalent: Good Luck.

BugMan: OUMA!

GremlinKing: Guys, you're interrupting my nap. STFU

EneClone: BRB, I'm fighting Tenko and Angie.

Mugi: MAKI NO!!!

EneClone is offline

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone remind me to update the tags soon
> 
> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!   
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| Detective Doolittle  
> Tsumugi| Mugi  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Angie  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Izuru| WhyHaveOneTalent
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himiko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> ConcernedFather| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo  
> Izuru| Izuru
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> The Idiot Squad  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| DetectiveDoolittle  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu
> 
> The Whole School  
> Kaede Akamatsu: RepAkamatsu  
> Rantaro Amami: AvocadoBoy  
> Miu Iruma: Thirsty  
> Kokichi Ouma: LittleGremlin  
> Kiibo: Kiibo  
> Gonta Gokuharu: BugGonta  
> Shuichi Saihara: LesserDetective  
> Tsumugi Shirogane: Cosplayer  
> Korekiyo Shinguji: MaskWeirdo  
> Tenko Chabishira: ChubShredder  
> Kirumi Tojo: DesignatedMom  
> Maki Harukawa: LiteralMurderer  
> Ryoma Hoshi: CatBoy  
> Kaito Momota: SpaceHead  
> Himiko Yumeno: MagicFreak  
> Angie Yonaga: AdorableAngel
> 
> Akane Owari: SafetyHazard  
> Chiaki Nanami: NEETBait  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: BossBaby  
> Gundham Tanaka: DemonLord  
> Hinata Hajime: Protag-Chan  
> Hiyoko Saionji: ActualDemon  
> Ibuki Mioda: PleaseShutUp  
> Kazuichi Souda: SharpTeeth  
> Mahiru Koizumi: OneBraincell  
> Mikan Tsumuki: WeebBait  
> Nagito Komaeda: UnluckyOhWait  
> Nekomaru Nidai: SafetyHazard#2  
> Peko Pekoyama: SwordWoman  
> Sonia Nevermind: NevermindThat  
> Teruteru Hanamura: ThisThing  
> Izuru Kamakura: PetProject  
> Imposter: CopyCat
> 
> Junko Enoshima: Despair  
> Mukuro Ikusaba: Despair#2  
> Kyoko Kirigiri: BetterDetective  
> Leon Kuwata: NoBraincells  
> Makoto Naegi: ActuallyLucky  
> Mondo Owada: Whipped  
> Sakura Ogami: MuscleWoman  
> Sayaka Maizono: Siren  
> Toko Fukawa: Stabby  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure: 30%SucessRate  
> Komaru Naegi: TheGoodSibling  
> Aoi Asahina: DonutLover  
> Byakuya Togami: NotTheFatOne  
> Celestia Ludenburg: EmoQueen  
> Chihiro Fujisaki: Precious  
> Hifumi Yamada: WeabooANDNEET  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Stickler
> 
> Ruto Yamada| Flexible  
>  Hinoka Azu| NoFlexZone  
> Sora Ito| DaddyIssues  
> Himari Ogawa| AnotherGremlin  
> Alex Tanaka| NeedsHelp  
> Tohru Tanaka| AnotherProgrammer  
> Reo Kondo| DadInTraining  
>  Kanna Ono| RottenTomatoes  
> Ayano Midori| DDRKnockOff  
>  Hinako Midori| SewingMachine  
> Azune Midori| BigBabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa| EBoyThot  
>  Mizuki Hazuka| MapMaker  
> Shigure Takahashi| Precious#2  
>  Mina Murakami| Hanahaki  
>  Oka Murakami| Heterochromatia  
> Bianca White| PrincessISupposed  
>  Izuru Hinata| BreakBones  
> ,


	170. Chapter 170: He Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me ideas please, I'm desperate

 

The Chaos Family  
8:00 am

KiwiKichi: Auditions tomorrow! What are you all trying out for?

WhyHaveOneTalent: I'm trying out for Connor Murphy and Zoe Murphy.

KiwiKichi: You'd make a good Zoe. Mom, are you trying out?

MadeMaid: No. I prefer set crew, honestly.

KiwiKichi: Valid.

HotMess: I'm trying out for Jared Kleinman.

KiwiKichi: Awesome! I'm going for Alana!

Calculester: You'd make a good Alana. I'm not trying out this time.

DetectiveDoolittle: I'm trying out for Evan. Kaede?

ThePrettyOne: I'm trying out for Heidi!

TheSmallestDwarf: Cool, me too!

Legs: I'm going for Zoe.

KiwiKichi: What are Miu and Maki going to do?

MadeMaid: Maki isn't trying out, and Miu is trying out for Alana.

KiwiKichi: Ah, makes sense.

BugMan: Gonta is trying out for Connor!

Mugi: Good luck. I'm trying out for Cynthia.

Angie: As am I!

Harubro: I'm trying out for Connor's Dad.

GremlinKing: I'm not trying out.

SEESAWEFFECT: I'll be trying out for Connor Murphy.

KiwiKichi: Well, break a leg everyone!

HotMess: Fuck yeah! Let's get this bread!

Calculester: Now, everyone off to class.

ThePrettyOne: What he said.

MadeMaid: I will see you all shortly.

Mugi: Byeeee!

Mugi and several others are offline

The Chaos Family  
12:12 pm

Mastermind is online

TheSmallestDwarf: FUCK.

Mastermind: I LIVED BITCHES!

GremlinKing; Sadly.

Legs: WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? KICK HIM!!!

GremlinKing: Honestly? I don't have the energy for that.

Legs; IT'S ONE BUTTON!

GremlinKing: I'm lazy as fuck.

Mastermind: Oh, goody! Then let's continue!

Mastermind has changed SEESAWEFFECT's nickname to Blank

Mastermind has changed GremlinKing's nickname to Blank

Mastermind has changed Mugi's nickname to Blank

Mastermind has changed Angie's nickname to Blank

Mastermind has changed ThePrettyOne's nickname to Blank

Mastermind has changed TheCoolOne's nickname to Blank

Mastermind has changed HotMess's nickname to Blank

Mastermind has changed WhyHaveOneTalent's nickname to Blank

Mastermind has changed MadeMaid's nickname to Blank

Mastermind has changed EneClone's nick name to Blank

Mastermind has changed KiwiKichi's nickname to Blank

Mastermind has changed Calculester's nickname to Blank

Mastermind has changed BugMan's nickname to Blank

Mastermind has changed DetectiveDoolittle's nickname to Blank

Mastermind has changed Legs nickname to Blank

Mastermind has changed TheSmallestDwarf's nickname to Blank

Mastermind has changed Harubro's nickname to Blank

  
Mastermind changed Blank's nickname to Doesn't like Angie's Hairstyle

Mastermind changed Blank's nickname to Makes Coffee and Then Doesn't Remove the Filter.

Mastermind changed Blank's nickname to Hated The Movie Wall-E

Mastermind changed Blank's nickname to Moves People's Keys

Mastermind changed Blank's nickname to Never Got Over Her Scene Phase

Mastermind changed Blank's nickname to Literally Too Pure For This

Mastermind changed Blank's nickname to Once Contemplated Putting Someone In The Dryer and Then Starting It

Mastermind changed Blank's nickname to Tapes Pennies On All Of Ouma's Shoes

  
Mastermind changed Blank's nickname to Once Wore The Same Shirt For A Whole Month

Mastermind changed Blank's nickname to Likes American Girl Power Music

Mastermind changed Blank's nickname to   
Unironically Enjoyed Sword Art Online 2

Mastermind changed Blank's nickname to Shot At A Pigeon That Snuck Up On Her

Mastermind changed Blank's nickname to   
Once Cornered A Girl and Threatened to Gouge Her Eyes Out

Mastermind changed Blank's nickname to Ate His Own Puke On A Dare

Mastermind changed Blank's nickname to  
Dared [Redacted] To Eat His Own Puke  
  
Mastermind changed Blank's nickname to BLANKET THIEF

Mastermind changed Blank's nickname to Steals Hairties and Then Breaks Them With Their Thick Locks

  
BLANKET THIEF: Oh, I see how it is.

Shot At a Pigeon That Snuck Up On Her: This is too obvious jfc

BLANKET THIEF: You almost shot me,,,

Shot At a Pigeon That Snuck Up On Her:   
:( Sorry Ouma.

Mastermind has changed BLANKET THIEF's nickname to GrapeBoy

GrapeBoy: :p

Mastermind has changed Shot At a Pigeon That Snuck Up On Her's nickname to MakiSushi

MakiSushi: I can't escape it

GrapeBoy: Lmao, no you can't

Likes American Girl Power Music: THIS IS BULLYING!!!

Tapes Pennies On All Of Ouma's Shoes: He sneaks up on me too much

GrapeBoy: Shumai no one actually cares,,,

Likes American Girl Power Music: TRAITOR 😭

Mastermind has changed Likes American Girl Power Music's nickname to UglyHat

UglyHat: Fuck you

  
Once Cornered A Girl and Threatened to Gouge Her Eyes Out:

MakiSushi: What the fuck

Once Cornered A Girl and Threatened to Gouge Her Eyes Out: She called Miu ugly and I went feral, okay??

Makes Coffee and Then Doesn't Remove the Filter: AWWW, BABE 😘

UglyHat: i knew it

Makes Coffee and Then Doesn't Remove the Filter: Fuck

Mastermind has changed Makes Coffee and Then Doesn't Remove the Filter's nickname to Stonks

Stonks: 😧

Mastermind has changed Once Cornered A Girl and Threatened to Gouge Her Eyes Out's nickname to Feral

Tapes Pennies On All Of Ouma's Shoes: It's Dad

Stonks: Which Dad?

Tapes Pennies On All Of Ouma's Shoes: Shinguji

Mastermind has changed Tapes Pennies On All Of Ouma's Shoes's name to Father

Father: Back to this I supose.

Doesn't like Angie's Hairstyle: It's Amami, Angie looks crusty af, and @Hated The Movie Wall-E is Kiibo, he complained about it when we watched it yesterday.

Hated The Movie Wall-E: It's just a dumb movie

GrapeBoy: Your wrong, but I still love you

Mastermind has changed Hated The Movie Wall-E's to Kiibler

Kiibler: Like the cookie?

Mastermind: Yep!

GrapeBoy: Holy fucking shit

GrapeBoy: I KNOW WHO THE MASTERMIND IS

Kiibler: -Saihara during the last trial

UglyHat: Too soon.

Kiibler: Okay fine, fine.

Mastermind:

Mastermind has changed Doesn't like Angie's Hairstyle's nickname to Avocado

Ate His Own Puke On A Dare: Hey, 20 dollars is 20 dollars

MakiSushi: GOD FUCKING DAMN IT KAITO

Ate His Own Puke On A Dare: It's Angie's fault!

Dared [Redacted] To Eat His Own Puke: I'll own up to it. At least I don't like SAO2, TSUMUGI

Unironically Enjoyed Sword Art Online 2: HEY!!!!

Mastermind has changed Unironically Enjoyed Sword Art Online 2's nickname to WeebHair

Mastermind has changed Ate His Own Puke On A Dare's nickname to SpaceCakes

Mastermind has changed Dared [Redacted] To Eat His Own Puke's name to Orange

Orange: YOU BITE INTO AN ORANGE PEEL ON ONE TIME

WeebHair: yOU WHAT???

Orange: STOP BULLYING MEEE

Never Got Over Her Scene Phase: LET ME LIVE

Mastermind: Never

Once Wore The Same Shirt For A Whole Month: Depression does funny things to you

WeebHair: Poor Uncle Hoshi :(

  
Never Got Over Her Scene Phase: @Once Contemplated Putting Someone In The Dryer and Then Starting It STOP TRYING TO KILL SAIONJI MOM

Once Contemplated Putting Someone In The Dryer and Then Starting It: I would never actually do that, Tenko

Mastermind has changed Never Got Over Her Scene Phase's nickname to Ten/Ten.

Ten/Ten: 😘

Mastermind has changed Once Contemplated Putting Someone In The Dryer and Then Starting It's nickname to Mama

Mama: So @Literally Too Pure For This is Gonta, and since Himiko's hair has the strength of a fly, she's @Moves People's Keys

Moves People's Keys: Rude

Mastermind has changed Moves People's Keys's nickname to Madoka

Mastermind has changed Literally Too Pure For This's nickname Gonta

Mastermind has changed Steals Hairties and Then Breaks Them With Their Thick Locks's nickname to Izuwuru

Izuwuru: I resent this

Gonta: What is a Madoka?

WeebHair: Oh, that's a funny story!

Orange has muted the chat for 6 hours. Reason: TSUMUGI I WILL PERSONALLY FUCKING END YOUR LIFE

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be out soon! Remember to consume water, nutrients, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a fucking awesome day!


	171. Chapter 171: Orange Chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange: I may have made a small mistake. 
> 
> WeebHair: You destroyed the kitchen! Half the floor is gone
> 
> Orange: HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT WAS ACID??
> 
> WeebHair: IT WAS LABELED!
> 
> Orange: WHO KEEPS ACID IN THE KITCHEN???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long. School has fucking killed me. Hope you all are doing well!!! The next chapter should come out this weekend!
> 
> Feel free to shoot me ideas, I'm always listening!

The Chaos Family  
5:17 am

Avocado: Morning

Kiibler: Go to bed!!! You don"t have to be up for another 3 hours.

Avocado; Nah, I'm good.

Kiibler: If I must, I will come over there and put you to bed myself.

MakiSushi: Don't think he's messing around, Amami. He fucking will.

Kiibler; MAKI! I WILL CALL KAITO.

MakiSushi: Do it coward, you won't.

Avocado: What??

MakiSushi: WAIT SHIT NOOOO

SpaceBoy: MAKI!

MakiSushi is offline

Avocado: Weak.

Kiibler: One last chance, Amami.

Avocado: Screw you!

Kiibler is offline

Avocado: Like I'm scared of him.

SpaceBoy: RIP Avocado Dad

SpaceBoy is offline

  
The Chaos Family  
9:05 am

Orange: I may have made a small mistake. 

WeebHair: You destroyed the kitchen! Half the floor is gone

Orange: HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT WAS ACID??

WeebHair: IT WAS LABELED!

Orange: WHO KEEPS ACID IN THE KITCHEN??

Mama: Miu does.

WeebHair: The teachers are gonna be so mad at us,,,

Mama: I'll go talk to them.

Mama is offline

Stonks: Is that where my Acid went?

Orange: YES

Stonks: Oops, sorry. I'll come get it XD

WeebHair: You're such a dumbass.

Stonks: I know, I know.

Feral: Why is it this class can't act normal for 5 seconds?

Stonks: We're all dumb & chaotic

WeebHair: Pretty much.

Feral: Also, Amami and Ouma are being dumbasses.

WeebHair: What are they doing now?

Feral: They're sledding down stairs.

Orange: Oooh, sounds fun!

Stonks: Angie n o

Orange: Miu!!! It'll be fun!!?

Feral: Miu don't you dare!!!!

Madoka: Do it coward, you won't.

Stonks: BET.

Madoka: BET.

Ten/Ten: That does sound fun!

Orange: I'LL GO GET MY BOARDS!

Feral: PLEASE GUYS!!!! NO!!!

WeebHair: Fuck it. If you can't beat em, join em!

Ten/Ten: Yes!!!! Go Mugi!!!

Madoka: Today we shall all make history!

Ten/Ten: :D

Ten/Ten and several others are offline

Feral: Why me?

Feral is offline

The Chaos Family  
11:24 am

Izuwuru: You all are stressing your mother.

UglyHat: Sorry Mom, I tried to stop them.

Mama: Kokichi if you can't behave I will leash you.

Father: That sounds,,,

GremlinKing: Kirumi just, no.

Gonta: Ouma is not a dog!

GrapeBoy: Woof?

Avocado: Holy shit do it.

Kiibler: DO NOT LEASH MY BOYFRIEND

Avocado: But bro, think about it!

Kiibler: NO!!

UglyHat: It would help me keep an eye on him...

MakiSushi: No one is leashing Ouma.

UglyHat: You're right.

MakiSushi: It's literally fucking weird guys wtf is wrong with you???

Avocado: Everything

Mama: Amami.

Father: Seriously?

Avocado: Can I not make a joke for once?

GremlinKing: That wasn't funny.

GrapeBoy: Leave him alone! Ur all just boring (except you Mama 💜)

Mama: 💜

Father: Playing favorites?

GrapeBoy: EAT YOUR HEART OUT OLD MAN.

Kiibler: Kichi!

GrapeBoy: Sorry :(

UglyHat: CAN WE ALL PLEASE FUCKING FINISH OUR ASSIGNMENTS??

GremlinKing: No

GremlinKing and several others are offline

UglyHat: End my suffering.

UglyHat is offline

The Chaos Family  
1:30 pm

Ten/Ten: I'm craving chinkin nuggets.

Madoka: Moooood

Orange: Eh, I want Orange Chicken.

Ten/Ten: I just need fucking meat my caveman brain is yelling at me

Madoka: Yesterday I watched Himari chug a whole gallon of Orange Juice like a fucoing gremlin

GremlinKing: The Pirate Brain™ demands Anti-Scurvy juice.

Madoka: What the fuck does that mean?

GremlinKing is offline

Madoka: WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN HOSHI?

Gonta: Sorry, Ryoma is sleep-deprived.

Feral: You're typing and grammar has gotten better, Gonta!

Gonta: Thank you! Gonta is proud of myself!

Gonta: *I am

Feral: I do have to wonder what's up with your grammar though?

Gonta: I learned to speak funny.

Feral: That'll do it. Don't worry, so did I!

GrapeBoy: I wanna do something stupid.

Feral: N O

GrapeBoy: @Avocado let's go glitterbomb a teacher

Avocado: I'M IN

Kiibler: Love, please.

GrapeBoy: Pwease? Ó╭╮Ò

Kiibler:

Kiibler: F I NE

GrapeBoy: Yay! C'mon Amami!!!

Avocado: Let's roll!!

Avocado and 1 others are offline

Madoka: ....

Madoka: So, orange chicken?

Ten/Ten: Sounds dope to me.

Orange: I'll as Mugi if she wants some :3

Ten/Ten: Okay! Kaede, Miu?

Feral: Miu says Yes. I'm not hungry.

Madoka: Want me to order you some for later then?

Feral: That would be nice.

Madoka: Okay!

Madoka: Love you all!

Ten/Ten: Love you two 😘

Madoka: 😗

Madoka is offline

The Chaos Family  
4:24 pm

UglyHat: This tea is great, Kaito.

SpaceBoy: Thanks, I got it from Father.

UglyHat: I might be addicted

Father: I'm glad you like it. I'll bring it back on my next trip.

Avocado: The leaves were so pretty. Wish we could've gotten a couple pictures.

Father: Sadly, the owner was quite secretive. Perhaps next time.

Avocado: I kinda want to go to South America next. I've been practicing my Spanish and Portugeese.

Father: The food there is very interesting. Maybe we should bring TeruTeru along?

Avocado: I'll consider it?

Orange: So you guys are cool?

Avocado: ?

Avocado: Oh, that. Yeah, we're cool.

GrapeBoy: Are you dating again? OwO

Avocado: No.

Father: It's just better for us to stay friends

Orange: Well, if you're happy, that's all that matters!

Izuwuru: If you're going to South America, take me with you. I have some projects I need doing.

Mama: I think I could take time off work to join you all.

Father: A trip as a group does sound nice,,,,

Gonta: Gonta can watch the kids!

Mama: Thank you dear

Gonta: :D

Izuwuru: But before all that, come downstairs. The principal has some annoucements.

Orange: Be right there!

Orange and several others are offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!


	172. Chapter 172: Short Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is tiny but important so :DDD

The Chaos Family  
9:22 am

Feral: GUYS!! THE CAST LIST!!! IS POSTED!!

SpaceCakes: FUCKING POST IT THEN!

Feral: HERE WE ARE FOLKS!  
Zoe Murphy- Aoi Asahina  
Connor Murphy- Izuru Kamakura  
Evan Hansen- Shuichi Saihara  
Heidi Hansen (His Mother)- Mina Murakami  
Cynthia Murphy (Connor + Zoe's Mom)- Junko Enoshima  
Jared Kleinman (Connor's BFF)- Amami Rantarou  
Alana Beck (Evan + Connor's Classmate)- Mahiru Koizumi   
Connor's Dad- Reo Kondo

SpaceCakes: Congrats Zad.

Izuwuru: Thank you. This should be interesting

Mama: "Zad"?

SpaceCakes: It's a genderneutral parent term!

Mama: Zad...that's pleasant.

Izuwuru: It truly is.

Izuwuru has changed their nickname to Zad.

Zad: Yeah, I like it.

Avocado: WE GOT THE PARTSSS

GrapeBoy: I'm excited for the two of you :D

Kiibler: You guys definetly deserved the roles!

Orange: A freshman playing a dad character is so weird?

GrapeBoy: Well it had to be ome of the dads!!!

Orange: Why not Naegi?

GrapeBoy: He's about as Dad as I am..

Kiibler: And you're not Dad at all.

UglyHat: :D

Feral: Congrats!!!

SpaceCake: Good job, sidekick! You're gonna kick ass!

Mama: You have like six solos.

Zad: I can help him prepare if he needs it.

Avocado: He doesn't need your help!!! He has me!!!

UglyHat: Amami, whose gonna help you?

Avocado:

GrapeBoy: I will!!! I'm so excited!

Kiibler: So uh, did you guys wanna come play the new dlc?

GrapeBoy: M A G I C , M A G I C, M A G I C.

Avocado: Pffft, yeah.

UglyHat: Should I bring food?

Avocado: Please do, I'm starving 😭

UglyHat: I will then. See you soon!

Avocado: Seee ya!

GrapeBoy and 3 others are offline

Orange: I'm glad to see Amami is settling back in!

GremlinKing: At least the parent group isn't as tense.

Father: I agree. I am sorry I caused so much commotion. I simply...couldn't pretend anymore.

Orange: You shouldn't have had too!!! No one should be stuck in a relationship they aren't happy in!

Mama: I agree. I can't imagine ever being unhappy with Izuru, but if I was, I'm sure they wouldn't want me to stay

Zad: Of course not. Your happiness is my priority <3

WeebHair: This is so fucking soft.

SpaceCakes: I honestly feel a little soft tofay myself.

SpaceCakes: I'm gonna go be cute with Maki now 😳

SpaceCakes is offline

Mama: It's so peaceful.

WeebHair: :D

Mama: Whatever you're thinking Tsumugi, no.

Feral: Mugi we've discussed this. Do not meddle in the new kids love lives.

WeebHair: But Sora and Bianca are being stupid!!! Let me live!!!

Orange: Sora would kill us for using his first name lol

Mama: He would kill us for everything.

Zad: He's a very angry person.

Stonks: Who tops? You know, for the boy triad?

Feral; M I U N O

Stonks: Like, Kiibo def isn't a top but Kichi is too tiny

Stonks: So maybe Saihara?

Zad has muted the chat for 3 hours. Reason: WE ARE NOT DISCUSSING THAT. EVER.

It'sALuckyGay  
12:22 pm

KingHug: Okay, so can I just??? Ask you guys something???

TeddyBear: Of course!

LesbianQueen: Fiiiiine.

UnamusedAce: What's broken?

KingHug: NOTHING! Just...is it weird to be obsessed with your friends hair?

LesbianQueen: I

LesbianQueen: That's pretty fucking homosexual of you, Ouma.

TeddyBear: No? It's hair! Gonta likes Harukawa-san's hair! Nothing weird!

UnamusedAce: It depends.

KingHug: The one time you guys don't agree on something istg

UnamusedAce: It would help if we knew who it was?

KingHug: No

LesbianQueen: Look, just don't worry about it. The other person will tell you if it's weird

TeddyBear: Chabishira-san is correct. I think that Ouma will be fine!

KingHug: Thank you :3

AtuasHelper: I FUCKING CHOPPED OFF HALF MY HAIR RED ALERT RED ALERT

LesbianQueen: HOW???

AtuasHelper: It was an accident!!!

LesbianQueen: Your girlfriend is gonna flip

TeddyBear: Gonta can come help!!

KingHug: I'll be there as soon as possible!

KingHug is offline

AtuasHelper: Thank you 😭

AtuasHelper and 2 others are offline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!   
> The Chaos Family  
> Rantarou| Avocado  
> Miu| Stonks  
> Kiibo| Kiibler  
> Himiko| Madoka  
> Tenko| Ten/Ten  
> Gonta| Gonta  
> Kirumi| Mama  
> Korekiyo| Father  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| UglyHat  
> Tsumugi| WeebHair  
> Maki| MakiSushi  
> Kaede| Feral  
> Kaito| SpaceCakes  
> Angie| Orange  
> Kokichi| GrapeBoy  
> Izuru| Zad
> 
> The Disaster Bi's  
> Bean| Kaede  
> Smallest| Shuichi  
> Russia's| Kaito  
> UWU| Miu  
> Ra-Ra Rasputine | Himiko
> 
> ItsaLuckyGay  
> KingHug| Kokichi  
> LesbianQueen| Tenko  
> TeddyBear Gonta  
> AtuasHelper| Angie  
> UnamusedAce| Maki
> 
>  
> 
> PANGAYACE Alliance  
> TiredAvocado| Rantarou   
> Disappointed| Tsmugi   
> CursedMan| Hoshi   
> DiscontentedMom| Kirumi   
> ConcernedFather| Korekiyo  
> ChaoticPanflute| Kiibo  
> Izuru| Izuru
> 
> Confused Lesbians Squad™  
> SisterTenko| Tenko  
> SisterKaede| Kaede  
> SisterMiu| Miu  
> SisterHimiko| Himiko  
> SisterKomaru| Komaru Naegi  
> SisterFukawa| Toko Fukawa  
> SisterAoi| Aoi  
> SisterSakura| Sakura  
> SisterMaizono| Maizono  
> SisterCelestia| Celestia  
> SisterSaionji| Saionji  
> SisterMahiru| Mahiru
> 
> The Idiot Squad  
> Rantarou| HotMess  
> Miu| TheCoolOne  
> Kiibo| Calculester  
> Himiko| TheSmallestDwarf  
> Tenko| Legs  
> Gonta| BugMan  
> Kirumi| MadeMaid  
> Korekiyo| SEESAWEFFECT  
> Hoshi| GremlinKing  
> Shuichi| DetectiveDoolittle  
> Tsumugi| AtuaLover  
> Maki| EneClone  
> Kaede| ThePrettyOne  
> Kaito| HaruBro  
> Angie| Anime  
> Kokichi| KiwiKichi  
> Ruto Yamada-SHSL Yoga Instructor| DrinkThePainAway  
>  Hinoka Azu-SHSL Tapestry Artist| QueenSpiderWeaver  
> Sora Ito- SHSL Architect| SoraSnobBoy  
> Himari Ogawa- SHSL Prankster| QueenPrankster  
> Alex Tanaka-SHSL Forensic Scientist| SHSLGay  
> Tohru Tanaka- SHSL Programmer| CodeOverMen  
> Reo Kondo- SHSL Pilot| FlightDad  
>  Kanna Ono-SHSL Filmmaker| FilmQueen  
> Ayano Midori-SHSL Choreographer| DDRQueen  
>  Hinako Midori- SHSL Dollmaker | DollMaker  
> Azune Midori- SHSL Living Doll| BabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa- SHSL Game Developer| GamerBoi  
>  Mizuki Hazuka- SHSL Cartographer| ImTheMap  
> Shigure Takahashi- SHSL Caligrapher| SHSLConcern  
>  Mina Murakami-SHSL Florist| FlowerChild  
>  Oka Murakami- SHSL Optomologist| TigerEye  
> Bianca White- SHSL Jewelry Maker| JewelsAndDeath  
>  Izuru Hinata- SHSL Boxing Prodigy| BigBrotherIzu
> 
> The Whole School  
> Kaede Akamatsu: RepAkamatsu  
> Rantaro Amami: AvocadoBoy  
> Miu Iruma: Thirsty  
> Kokichi Ouma: LittleGremlin  
> Kiibo: Kiibo  
> Gonta Gokuharu: BugGonta  
> Shuichi Saihara: LesserDetective  
> Tsumugi Shirogane: Cosplayer  
> Korekiyo Shinguji: MaskWeirdo  
> Tenko Chabishira: ChubShredder  
> Kirumi Tojo: DesignatedMom  
> Maki Harukawa: LiteralMurderer  
> Ryoma Hoshi: CatBoy  
> Kaito Momota: SpaceHead  
> Himiko Yumeno: MagicFreak  
> Angie Yonaga: AdorableAngel
> 
> Akane Owari: SafetyHazard  
> Chiaki Nanami: NEETBait  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: BossBaby  
> Gundham Tanaka: DemonLord  
> Hinata Hajime: Protag-Chan  
> Hiyoko Saionji: ActualDemon  
> Ibuki Mioda: PleaseShutUp  
> Kazuichi Souda: SharpTeeth  
> Mahiru Koizumi: OneBraincell  
> Mikan Tsumuki: WeebBait  
> Nagito Komaeda: UnluckyOhWait  
> Nekomaru Nidai: SafetyHazard#2  
> Peko Pekoyama: SwordWoman  
> Sonia Nevermind: NevermindThat  
> Teruteru Hanamura: ThisThing  
> Izuru Kamakura: PetProject  
> Imposter: CopyCat
> 
> Junko Enoshima: Despair  
> Mukuro Ikusaba: Despair#2  
> Kyoko Kirigiri: BetterDetective  
> Leon Kuwata: NoBraincells  
> Makoto Naegi: ActuallyLucky  
> Mondo Owada: Whipped  
> Sakura Ogami: MuscleWoman  
> Sayaka Maizono: Siren  
> Toko Fukawa: Stabby  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure: 30%SucessRate  
> Komaru Naegi: TheGoodSibling  
> Aoi Asahina: DonutLover  
> Byakuya Togami: NotTheFatOne  
> Celestia Ludenburg: EmoQueen  
> Chihiro Fujisaki: Precious  
> Hifumi Yamada: WeabooANDNEET  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Stickler
> 
> Ruto Yamada| Flexible  
>  Hinoka Azu| NoFlexZone  
> Sora Ito| DaddyIssues  
> Himari Ogawa| AnotherGremlin  
> Alex Tanaka| NeedsHelp  
> Tohru Tanaka| AnotherProgrammer  
> Reo Kondo| DadInTraining  
>  Kanna Ono| RottenTomatoes  
> Ayano Midori| DDRKnockOff  
>  Hinako Midori| SewingMachine  
> Azune Midori| BigBabyDoll  
>  Saito Harukawa| EBoyThot  
>  Mizuki Hazuka| MapMaker  
> Shigure Takahashi| Precious#2  
>  Mina Murakami| Hanahaki  
>  Oka Murakami| Heterochromatia  
> Bianca White| PrincessISupposed  
>  Izuru Hinata| BreakBones


	173. Chapter 173: Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is tiny I'm sorry I have 0 energy-
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO!!! I'M TAKING HEADCANNON/WRITING REQUESTS ON TUMBLR AT starreadsao3!
> 
> I do pretty much anything but ESPECIALLY D:BH

  
The Chaos Family  
9:22 am

WeebHair: ngl, Angie looks really pretty with short hair

Avocado: Whipped

WeebHair: It's true!!

Kiibler: I suppose she's not bad looking. Have you been meeting with costume and makeup?

WeebHair: Yeah. I think we'll do really well this year :D

Kiibler: That's great!

Avocado: How's lighting + sound?

Kiibler:

Kiibler: Don't ask.

Avocado: Very reassuring.

Mama: Let me know if you require help.

Avocado: No Mom, you focus on helping Zad. We've got this.

Mama: If you insist.

Mama: We should go eat.

Avocado: I'll eat when I die.

Kiibler: Amami.

Avocado: Fine, I will consume nutrients.

Kiibler: Thank you.

Avocado: What does Ouma want to eat?

GrapeBoy: I want gummy bears!

Kiibler: You can't just eat Gummy Bears!

Avocado: Bring the man the bears!!

Mama: I'll put them into pancakes.

GrapeBoy: :D

Avocado: THE BEARS!!!

GrapeBoy: THE BEARS!!!!

Avocado and 1 other are offline

Kiibler: Dorks.

Kiibler is offline

The Chaos Family  
11:03 am

Orange: It's raining!

Madoka: I can hear Nagito screaming about it, thank you.

Izuwuru: I'm gonna strangle him

Ten/Ten: If it thunders, I fight the sky.

Madoka: *PLEASE LET IT FUCKING END*

Orange: I'm dying...so much pressure.

Madoka: It's too wet

Stonks: Things not heard in my bedroom for 100!

Madoka: Literally fucking die

Stonks: :(

Orange: Don't bully Miu. Kaede will fucking remove our lungs

Ten/Ten: I wish she'd fucking try

Izuwuru: Be careful. You might summon...him!

Ten/Ten: Who?

Ten/Ten: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT NOISE?

Ten/Ten: WHAT'S IN THE FUCKING VENT?

Ten/Ten is offline

Izuwuru: R.I.P. Tenko

  
The Chaos Family

1:22 pm

Orange: I think Dad might have actually killed Tenko

  
Father: She's not dead

  
Feral: She's not leaving her room!!! You scared her!!!

  
GremlinKing: I mean, can we really blame him? 

  
Feral: Yes!

  
MakiSushi: No

  
Mama: No

  
Feral: MOM!!!

  
Orange: I'm gonna go bring her some cookies. We gotta lure her out.

  
Orange: Then I'm gonna watch Ouma try to train his horse to kick people on command

  
Madoka: Gonta wants to watch Madoka Magica with me what do I do?

  
GremlinKing: I bet y'all are expecting me to freak out but y'know? Gonta's smart, he can make that decision himself.    

  
Madoka: Okay,,,

  
Feral: I wanna watch too! Miu's working so :(

  
Madoka: Sure. Bring popcorn!!!

Feral: Will do!!!

  
Feral and several others are offline

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to drink plenty of water, eat, sleep, take your meds, stay safe, and have a good day!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [This is why we cant have nice things (Danganronpa chatfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986708) by [Kowokichi_owoma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kowokichi_owoma/pseuds/Kowokichi_owoma)
  * [Thottie Protection Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588162) by [ludenbergs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludenbergs/pseuds/ludenbergs)
  * [chatfic | my sincerest apologies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396573) by [bittercrimed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercrimed/pseuds/bittercrimed)
  * [I Swear To God I Will Ban You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321016) by [birdn4t0r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdn4t0r/pseuds/birdn4t0r)




End file.
